You'll Find What You're Looking For At Walmart
by mama4dukes
Summary: What happens when a lonely and betrayed vampire meets his mate at Walmart?  Join Peter and Bella as they band together with their ragtag team of friends to creatively exact revenge on those who did them wrong.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm taking a stab at a Peter/Bella fic because I find him so loveable-even more so than Jasper, in a way. I hope you enjoy it and I'd love to hear what you think.**

**Like my other story, this story will feature twists, turns, swearing, sex, lots of hijinx, and copious amounts of drinking-oh, and Walmart-lots and lots of Walmart.**

**My first priority will be Life Happens, So Just Roll With It. That being said, I will do my best to update this story weekly.**

**This story is extremely AU/OOC and over the top.**

**All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended. I do not own Walmart either, however, I am in possession of a few plastic shopping bags that feature the Walmart name and logo on them.**

**Mature readers 18+ only.**

**Peter's POV**

Wonderful, just wonderful! I was pulled over and given a ticket because the turn signal light on my truck was blown. Normally, I'd just go to the auto parts store to grab one and throw it in, but no, just as I was about to go in my gift decided to percolate and tell me that I would find what I'm looking for at Walmart. So here I am, in the middle of a Walmart parking lot in Montoursville, Pennsylvania installing a turn signal light at 10pm on a sultry summer evening. My Dodge Ram was parked in between a Toyota Sequoia and a beat up Mercury Sable with bird shit on it's windshield. Suddenly, I was hit with the most mouthwatering scent that I'd ever encountered in my existence as a vampire.

A pretty gal strode up to the Sable with a shopping cart, opened the trunk, and started loading her purchases inside. She rifled through one of the shopping bags and grabbed a pair of windshield wiper blades and some washer fluid, then shut the trunk. She, then, walked up to the front of her vehicle and opened up one of the wiper blade packages. She started reading the instructions on the back of the package. In the meantime, my gift was going into overdrive and it kept telling me, "Help her, fuck her, then change her; she's your mate, Fucker!"

Well, that was pretty rude of my gift calling me a fucker. My gift exists because I exist. Shouldn't it call me the 'exalted one' instead of 'fucker'? I'm a pretty decent dude. Wait a minute, did my gift just tell me that the girl with the Sable is my mate?

"Hey, Gift, are you sure she's my mate?" I asked the depths of my brain.

"Gift? Can't you give me a better name than that? I, at least, had the decency to name you Fucker." Gift replied back.

"Okay, then, Brewmaster, are you sure she's my mate?"

"Brewmaster? Fucker, do I seem like I work at Starbucks?" Gift snapped back.

"Actually, they're called Baristas at Starbucks. Why the fuck am I arguing with you? It's either Brewmaster or Gift, which is it?"

"I'll take Brewmaster, Gift seems so generic and yes she's your mate. Take a look at that spankin' body. She puts your ex that ran off with that piano playing, virgin, veggie vamp to shame. Her tits aren't over the top and huge like Char's either. They're just the right size for you to suck on all night long." Brewmaster said.

I scanned my mate's body and Brewmaster was right. It was fuck hot. She had curves in all the right places and those white denim shorts made her legs appear as if they were endless. Then, there was her ass, I planned on spanking it over and over again. When she leaned over to try to work on trying to remove one of the wiper blades, her tank top rose up and I could see the top of her hot pink thong.

Brewmaster interrupted my eye-fucking session. "Fucker! What are you waiting for? You have three jobs tonight and each one is fairly simple. I'm gonna spell them out for you since you seem to need them broken down, you dumb fuck. You help her change the wiper blades, take her back to your place so you can fuck her, then you sink your teeth into that delicious looking artery pulsating in her neck and change her. It's easy as one, two, three. Now, take this opportunity to help her put in new wiper blades, she's completely clueless—she's singlehandedly dismantling the entire blade."

"How's it going? Can I give you a hand." I offered.

"Um, sure." She said without turning to face me. "I think I've got this one, maybe you can work on the other one."

She handed the second wiper blade to me with her left hand. That's when I caught sight of her wrist. That bite didn't come from no human or animal, that bite came from a vampire. My instincts took over, then. How the hell did my mate survive such an attack? I grabbed her wrist, she gasped at my touch. I felt electricity churning through my veins. I'm pretty sure she did too.

She dropped the wiper blade and turned to look at me with the prettiest eyes I'd ever seen. She scanned me from head to toe, then back up to my face again.

"Are you gonna tell me how you got that bite there, pretty lady?" I asked.

She didn't say a word, just continued staring at me. "Now, sugar, how the hell am I supposed to protect you if you don't tell me how you got that bite?" I questioned.

"From your kind." She whispered.

"And now what exactly is my kind?"

She took a deep breath before speaking. "Vampire."

"I'm not gonna hurt ya, baby."

"Your kind always does." She said.

"No, not me. I can't hurt you without hurting myself." I replied.

The electricity was out of control by now. "Who are you?"

"Peter."

"Oh."

"Aren't you gonna tell me who you are? That's usually how it works, isn't it? I introduce myself, then you introduce yourself."

"Bella." She said.

"The name suits you, you are beautiful." I said. "Now let me get back to changing your wiper blades for you."

In less than a minute, I had both wiper blades in. "Pop that hood open. I'll put the washer fluid in for ya."

She did what I asked. I poured in the liquid and closed the hood. "Um, thank you, Peter." She said.

"You're welcome." I replied.

She hopped into the driver's seat and started her engine or at least tried to. The damn thing wouldn't turn.

"Damn it. Not here, not now!" I heard her mutter. She pulled out her cell phone. It was out of power. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!"

Oh, my mate has a dirty, little mouth. Hehe. I like that. I knocked on her window. She opened her door. "Car trouble?" I asked.

"Um, yeah, it won't start." She said.

"I could take a look at it at my house tomorrow. I live about twenty-five minutes up that hill over in Hillsgrove." I smiled at her, hoping it would ease her conscience.

She scanned the now deserted parking lot. "I guess I don't really have much of a choice, do I? You're not going to drain me, are you?"

"No on both counts." I said.

She grabbed her purse and a large duffle bag from the trunk of her car, then she asked something funny. "Do you have a refrigerator at your house?"

"Uh, yeah. I need to keep up appearances."

"Good." She said and grabbed a case of water from the trunk of her car. "I like my water chilled. Can you stop at the Wendy's drive-thru right there? I'm hungry. You're not gonna tell me that fast food is unhealthy are ya?"

"No, why the fuck would I tell you that?" I asked.

"No reason." She said. I pulled up to the drive-thru and she leaned over me from the passenger side and placed her order—her glorious ass was staring at me right in my face and I felt like giving it a good squeeze and a spank.

"Not yet, fucker." Brewmaster chastised in my mind.

I pulled up to the window to grab her food, she handed me a twenty so I could pay for it. She didn't have to do that, I have a fuckton of cash in the bank, but, hey, I didn't want to appear too forward. I parked the car so she could eat. I don't remember much about my human life, but I do know that it's better to be stationary when you eat. After she finished eating, she threw her trash out and we were on the way to my house. Now, how the fuck am I supposed to get her into my bed?

I drove north up Route 87 and parked in my driveway. My house was located in a secluded, woodsy area of Hillsgrove. There was a creek running in the back and I could hear the soothing water flow. I grabbed the case of water and Bella's duffle bag and invited her into my house. She scanned the outside, then the inside before she stepped in.

"Your house is big. Do you live here alone or do you have a mate?" She asked. She clearly knew a lot about vampires. I led her to the dining table to sit down. I pulled up a chair across from her.

"I used to have a wife, but she ran off with a piano playing, virgin, veggie vamp who happened to be her mate. I suppose he's no longer a virgin seeing as they got married three years ago. You know they had the nerve to send me a wedding invitation. Some grand affair put on by a hyperactive, manipulative elf. Sorry about my verbal diarrhea." I added at the end.

Bella stared at me quizzically with her chin in her hands and her elbows on the table. "So, what you're saying is that your wife ran off with Edward Cullen who finally got his cherry popped after a lavish over-the-top wedding put together by Alice Bitch Cullen. They had the gall to invite you because they were hard-up on guests considering that no one wants to be friends with their fake asses."

My eyes gaped before I collected myself again. "Yeah, so, I see you know the Cullens too." I said, nonchalantly.

"Not by choice." Bella said.

"So, since we're being honest with each other, would you mind telling me how you survived a bite from a vampire?" I asked.

"Eh, why not. You got any whiskey?" Bella asked. Ooh. My mate likes whiskey. Definitely my kind of woman. Char liked gin. Who the fuck drinks gin?

I grabbed a gallon bottle of Jack Daniels and poured it into a tall glass for her. "Whoa there. Slow down. I'll get alcohol poisoning if I drink that much."

Oh, yeah. Human's can't drink as much as we can. I took the glass for myself, grabbed another glass and poured whiskey in it until it was half full.

"It's still too much, but it'll do. You can finish it for me, right?" She asked.

"No problem, pretty lady. Now tell me your story."

"This all started eight and a half years ago, mind you. I was living with my father and attending Forks High School in Washington. I met Edward there. He and I started dating and like a young, naïve idiot, I worshipped the ground he walked on. I was only seventeen at the time. A couple of months later, he and his fucked-up family were playing baseball when we were approached by three nomads: Laurent, James, and Victoria. James was a tracker and when Edward moved to protect me, he saw it as a challenge and decided to pursue me. Alice and Jasper—that's the pixie's depressed mate, drove me to Phoenix, but James had caught up with us, by then. He called me on my cell phone and told me he had my mother so I escaped the two Armani clad assholes and ran to save my mother. It turned out to be a trap, of course, and to make a long story short, James bit me, Edward sucked out the venom, and James was killed."

"Why did he suck out the venom?" I asked.

"Oh, something about wanting to keep me human, blah, blah, blah, yada, yada, yada, and all that bullshit." She said.

"So, what happened to the other two nomads? I'm assuming they were killed too?"

Bella drank about half of the whiskey in her glass before speaking. "Now, we're getting to the deep stuff. At my eighteenth birthday party, I opened a present and Emo Vamp Jasper tried to take a bite out of me. Everyone was able to stop him, but the damage was done. Edward broke up with me in the middle of the forest. He told me how he wanted to keep me human, how he never really loved me, and how my mind was like a sieve and I'd forget about him. He abandoned me there, I tried to follow him, but I couldn't. He was too fast for me. Anyway, I went through a bout of severe depression for a few months until I decided to live again. I took a hike through the forest one day when I ran into one of the nomads, Laurent. He tried to eat me, but was killed by a bunch of shapeshifters."

She paused to take another swig of whiskey. There was only a drop left so I poured another half glass for her. She should have just taken the tall glass that I gave her to begin with.

"Wait a minute? Did you say shapeshifters?" I asked, just realizing what she had said.

"Yeah, the pack from the reservation in La Push. They morph into giant wolves designed to kill vampires. Anyway, they saved me just as the shithead was gonna drain me. In the meantime, I found out that Victoria had a vendetta against me. Apparently, she was James' mate."

I interrupted her. "Are you fucking telling me that the Cullens left you alone to fend for yourself after bringing you into our world?"

"Pretty much. I haven't seen nor heard from them in eight years."

"So, what happened to Victoria?" I asked.

"Oh, she's living with Riley and Bree in Seattle. Turns out that James had lied to her all along about Vicky being his mate."

"You're in touch with this Victoria?" I questioned.

"Oh, yeah, she's my best friend. I wish we lived closer, but you gotta go where the work takes you." She said.

"Exactly how many vampires are you in touch with?" I was curious, this girl was an enigma.

"Just three—only Vicky, Riley, and Bree. Well, four, now that I know you, I suppose."

"I need a cigarette, you want one?" I offered, holding out my pack of Marlboro's.

"I have my own. I don't like Marlboro's. I prefer Camel Lights. Let's sit out on your front porch and smoke. I don't like the smell of smoke in the house." She suggested.

I really like this girl. She was just like me. I never smoked inside the house either. My vampire senses were way too sensitive for the smoke. She stood up and stumbled a bit. "I think I might have had a bit too much Jack. He and I are good buddies, but he can spank me like no other if I have too much of him."

We lit up our smokes and sat outside and relaxed a bit. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. "So, what brings you to Pennsylvania of all places? It's a long way from Washington."

"Actually, I'm on my way back from a job interview in Philadelphia. I was working as a school teacher in Akron, Ohio until June. I was laid off because of budget cuts."

"Oh, I'm sorry." I said.

"It's okay, I didn't like the superintendent anyway. He was a real miser." She said.

I was about to say something when Brewmaster interrupted me. "Kiss her—right the fuck now. Look at the way she's eye-fucking you, man. She wants you in her panties. Kiss her, take her to your bedroom, have your way with her, then change her. Do you understand me, fucker?"

I looked at Bella and she was staring straight at my chest. I put my cigarette out, pulled her into my arms and kissed her. Shit, I can't get enough of this electricity. "Mmm..." She moaned.

I decided to do exactly as Brewmaster said because he's never steered me wrong before. I carried her to my bedroom and started making out with her. Bella was kissing me back without abandon. In no time at all we were both laying naked on my bed.

"Screw foreplay, just fuck me now, Peter." Bella ordered. I plunged into Bella's glistening pussy and started fucking her like there was no tomorrow. Oh God, she's so tight and warm. Not all loose like Char was. I bet ol' Eddie boy just fell in and got his little dick lost in my ex-wife's pussy. Does he even have a dick?

I pounded away at Bella's pussy until she was crying out in ecstasy. I felt her walls clench down like a vise grip around my cock. Three more thrusts and I was there. I inhaled Bella's sweet scent, screamed "mine," and sunk my teeth straight into that throbbing pulse point in her neck. I drank a little of her sweet nectar then pumped her full of my venom—hitting all her major arteries, then waited for the screaming to begin.

Okay, you can start screaming now, baby. Come on. Cry, move, do something. Did I fuck this up? Did I kill my own mate?

"She ain't gonna scream." Brewmaster said. "Your mate's really weird. She's in pain, but she's holding it all in. You'll see her in exactly 72 hours from now. For now, just talk to her. Oh, and you'd better go grab her car from Walmart. You don't need a search party to come knocking on your door."

"Bella, baby, I'll be right back. I'm gonna go see what I can do about your car, okay?"

I grabbed Bella's keys and a few tools, threw them into a backpack, and ran to Walmart. I think it's so fucked up how it takes me five minutes to get to Walmart at vampire speed and twenty-five minutes by driving. I put the key in the ignition and turned it. The car fired up right away. Huh? I guess I'll just drive it home, then. My guess is that she has a faulty starter that's about to kick the bucket. I can fix it for her if she wants to keep this car. I really hope not. She can have my other truck. Still, it might be fun to work on this jallopy.

I walked into my bedroom and Bella was still silently changing. I laid down next to her and held her naked body to me. She was absolutely the most stunning woman that I had ever laid eyes on. None of the Cullen bitches could hold a candle to her.

I thought about what she had told me about her interactions with the Cullens. I was pissed beyond belief that they left her to fend for herself. The fuckers were so humanized that they've lost touch with the reality of our world. The fucker that I was most pissed off at was Jasper. He, of all people, should have known better than to leave Bella alone. I guarantee that he was swayed by his twitchy, little wife. The Jasper I knew would never have left Bella human and alone. He wasn't himself anymore, though. He was brainwashed by the Cullen dogma of living life as a human even though you're a vampire. Ugh. When I thought about it, there was not one Cullen that I liked.

I decided to go through Bella's purse. What a fucked up driver's license picture! "Hey, baby, were you like hungover or something when you got your license photo taken cause you look like shit in it." I chuckled. I looked over her license. Her name was Isabella Marie Swan. She was twenty-six years old and, judging from the address, she lived in an apartment in Akron, Ohio. I'm gonna assume she lives by herself because she was carrying around an unpaid light bill and cable bill. I'll just take care of those for her. There was also a credit card bill—no huge balance really. I'll handle that too.

Now, what to do about her apartment? Akron's only a four and a half hour ride from here driving at human speed. I need to feed anyway. "Hey, Brewmaster, do you think I can take Bella along with me to Akron to clear her apartment out before she wakes up?" I asked my gift.

"Yeah, she'll be fine. Listen to country music on the drive down. It relaxes her." Brewmaster suggested.

I threw Bella into a pair of pajama pants that I found inside her duffle bag and put one of my button down shirts on her. "I really don't want to cover up those glorious tits of yours, but we're gonna be out in public now, baby. Those titties are meant for my eyes only."

I carried her out to my truck and buckled her in. Before I left, I grabbed a whole mess of boxes from the basement that I kept from when I first moved here. I floored the gas pedal all the way there and got there in three hours just before sun-up. I walked into her apartment carrying Bella bridal style. She lived in a studio apartment. I laid her down on the sofa and started gathering her belongings together in the boxes that I brought from home.

Bella was really tidy. She kept everything organized and together. I got to the bathroom and noticed the box of tampons. I think we'll just leave those here. She won't need those anymore. I threw everything else inside. Oops! Don't need those either. My baby ain't gonna be using condoms in the foreseeable future either—well, maybe we can use these ribbed ones. Within an hour, I had her whole apartment packed up.

It was sunny out so I couldn't really go anywhere. I decided to hook the cable and TV back up and watch. Fifteen hours later, at close to nine pm, the sun finally went down. "Baby, I need to go feed. You'll be okay here. I'll be right back." I said.

Twenty minutes after I left, I found a girl being beaten and raped by two guys. Fortunately, she had completely blacked out. I snapped both rapist's necks and drained them both. I threw them in the big rubbish bin and set it alight. I moved the girl to a safe place where she would be found and left the scene.

I got back to Bella's apartment, loaded up my truck with her belongings, and left with my baby strapped safely in the passenger seat. We made it back to my place by three am. Less than two days left until my mate wakes up.

In the morning, I went through her paperwork and found her lease. She only had two months left until she was due to renew it. It looked like she had paid first month's rent and last month's rent as a security deposit when she first moved in. I wrote a check for one month and fired off a letter telling them to use the last month's rent she had paid as a security deposit, threw the key in, and gave them notice that she was canceling the lease. I'd have to go to the post office later to mail it.

The next thing I did was call the cable and electric companies to cancel those services. I gave them my credit card number to pay those bills off. Let's see, what else does she have. Just a credit card bill with a balance of 327 dollars and a student loan bill for twenty-three thousand dollars. I fired off checks for both of those—best not to leave things hanging. She's my mate and I fully intended to care for her every need.

I ran to the post office and mailed everything. While I was there, I filled out a change of address card so all of her mail would be forwarded to my address.

I went back home to lay down alongside my mate. A day and a half later, her heart thumped out it's last beat and her gorgeous crimson eyes met mine. "You just couldn't control yourself, could ya?" She asked.

"That's it? That's all you're going to say to me? How about something like 'Peter, what am I?' or 'Peter, thanks for the best damn sexual experience of my life.'?"

"Now, why the fuck would I say those things? I don't like to tell lies Peter. First of all, I know that I'm a vampire now. Why else would I be knocked out for three fucking days in excruciating pain unable to wake up? Second, if you think you were the best damn sexual experience of my life then you're clearly delusional." She didn't miss a beat, my mate. She was quick.

"Wait a minute! Who the hell did you fuck that was better than me?" I asked.

"You aren't the only supernatural being I've fucked you know. I've fucked a shapeshifter before. He was good, really good. He took his time and made sure I was completely satisfied before fucking me." She said.

"You're the one that told me to screw foreplay and just fuck you!" I argued.

"I know that. I was drunk, horny, and needed to be fucked. I'd been on a bit of a dry spell there." She replied.

What the fuck is my mate? She's less than five minutes old and she's having a perfectly controlled conversation with me. I was sitting there contemplating whether I should take her to feed or fuck her when she attacked my mouth with those gorgeous lips of hers. Fuck it. Sex now, feed later. I need to prove myself. I refuse to be bested by a fucking shape-shifter.

_**Twenty-two hours later...**_

"Peterrrr!" Bella screamed as she reached her peak. I sunk my teeth into her neck and marked her. No one and I mean no one is to touch my mate. She is mine and mine alone.

"Shouldn't we talk about the fact that we're mates?" Bella asked.

"Probably, how did you know that we were mates?" This woman confounded me. She knew so much about our world.

"Vicky. She explained how she figured out that Riley and Bree were mates and that James actually wasn't hers. Riley felt electricity and a sudden urge to bite Bree. James never marked Vicky, you see. She also said that I was never Edward Cullen's mate because there's no way in hell he could have left me behind. Anyway, that kind of cancelled out Vicky's vendetta against me. There really was no mate for a mate thing going on and James was just psycho."

"Smart woman. So, when do I get to meet this Vicky person?" I asked.

"Oh, she runs down with Riley and Bree ,every now and then, when they can get time off from work. Speaking of which, what do you do for work?"

"Well, as far as a job is concerned I restore cars for profit and fun, but really, I'm independently wealthy."

"How did you become independently wealthy?" She asked.

"Call it profit sharing, if you will." There was no better time than now so I told her about my past history with Maria and the Major. "So, basically, whatever assets we accumulated whenever we took over territory became ours. We split it three ways, Maria took 40%, the Major received 35%, and I got 25%. It added up after five years. After I left, I invested my assets wisely and accumulated my wealth. Unlike the Major, I didn't have a spendaholic for a wife. She pretty much ran through all his money."

"Wait a minute, is Jasper the Major?" She must have put two and two together.

"That, he is." I replied.

"He's a fucking wuss. No fucking way!" She started giggling. So did I. Ever since he joined the veggie vamp clan, his balls disintegrated like the rest of them.

"I'm pretty sure the men in that family are all hermaphrodites." I stated. "The only one with a set of balls would be the blond bitch married to the big lug."

"You're talking about Rosabitch. I like Emmy Bear, though. He's the only nice one in the family. You're right, though. The rest of them are all androgynous."

"God, I love you." I blurted out and plunged my cock straight in to her pussy. Just one more time and I'll take her to feed.

An hour later, we were both fully sated, sexually, at least, and we had run to Pittsburgh for a meal. I had asked her earlier if she wanted to feed on humans or animals. I thought I should offer her the choice. She chose humans stating that she'd like to stay a woman and not venture on the side of androgyny like the Cullens. "Besides, Vicky said that part of the reason why that coven has such uncontrolled bloodlust is because they feed off of animals so they're never fully satisfied."

"I really need to meet this Vicky woman." I said.

"Oh, you will. Like I said, she's my best friend. She'll be by to visit. I have to call her later anyway."

"Okay, so Bella. I don't like to feed off of just anyone. I only feed off of hard criminals and the terminally ill. Living where we do, we're fortunate enough to have a lot of big cities within running distance. Push comes to shove we can always run to New York City. It's only an hour and a half run from our place." I said.

"Oh, goody. My daddy will be happy. He's a staunch supporter of the death penalty for violent criminals." She stated. "Speaking of whom, I'll have to call him too."

"Um, no Bella, you can't call your daddy." I said.

"Yes I can. My daddy is married to one of the tribal leaders on the La Push reservation where all the shapeshifters are. He knows all about vampires." She replied. "He even knows Vicky, Riley, and Bree."

"Uh, right, I guess you can call your daddy, then."

Shit, I've never had to deal with a daddy before. Well, I had to when I was human, but never as a vampire. What do I say to him? I thought in my mind. "Um, excuse me sir, but I fucked your daughter and changed her into a vampire, then when she woke up I fucked her for almost twenty-four hours straight and claimed her over and over again. By the way, I'm still a respectable kind of dude, sir."

We found a woman being gang raped and I showed Bella what to do. She was a natural. A bit of a messy eater, but that was to be expected. We ran home after that, showered, then Bella made her calls.

The first call was to her daddy—who was, oddly, very understanding. He insisted that he speak to me.

"Hello, Sir." I said.

"Now I know that I can't prevent my little girl from being a vampire considering that you already changed her. I expect you to treat her with the utmost respect and I want to see her twice yearly for visits after her bloodlust is under control. If she tells me that you've harmed her or disrespected her in any way, I'll send the fucking wolves or her vampire friends in Seattle after you. Do you understand me, boy?"

"Yes, sir. I'll always treat her with respect, sir." I patted my balls to make sure they were still there after my dress down from Bella's father.

"Good, you can call me Charlie, Peter."

Thank you, sir...um...Charlie, sir." I said, before handing the phone back to Bella.

Bella's second call was to her friend Victoria.

"Hey, Vicky, how's it hanging?" She asked.

"Hang on a second, Bells. Let me just finish torching this prick and I'm all yours." We heard a big thump and the sound of a fire being set. She casually came back on the line. "So, what's up?"

"I have news." Bella said.

"Who did ya fuck?" Vicky asked.

"Peter." Bella replied.

"Peter who?"

"I don't know, let me ask him." Bella turned to me. "What's your last name, Peter?"

"Whitlock." I informed her.

"Did you hear that?"

"Whitlock, Whitlock, that name sounds familiar. So was he a good lay?"

"Eh, so-so." Bella replied.

"So-so? Woman, what are you talking about? I just spent almost twenty-four hours fucking you into submission and claiming you."

"What the hell does he mean when he says he fucked you into submission and claimed you, Bella? Put the little fucker on the phone, now!" Vicky yelled.

"Hello?" I said. "Is this Vicky? I've heard so much about you."

"Listen mister, I have no idea who you are, but if you're one of those freaky ass men who's into whips and chains and shit, you have another thing coming. None of that over the top kinky shit for my friend. Bella is very important to me and if there's one mark on her I swear to God that I will come down from Seattle and beat the living shit out of you. Trust me, when I say that I'm not just a mere woman. Now, put my friend back on the phone!" She ordered.

"Don't worry about Peter, Vicky. He's a cream puff. He can never hurt me." Bella assured.

"I don't like all that talk about submissiveness and claiming Bella. Sounds a little too kinky for human sex. Anyway, I'm glad you called. Riley, Bree, and I were thinking about running down tomorrow. We took a week off of work so we thought we'd visit our favorite human. Actually, I'm lying. I was fired from work again today. Riley and Bree took a week off. Anyway, now that you've called, I want to make sure that this Peter Whitlock fucker checks out."

What the hell is it with everyone calling me fucker these days. First Brewmaster and now this Vicky chick. Bella looked at me to ask for permission to have visitors. I nodded that it was fine and told her the address.

"You fucking moved in with him?" Vicky asked. "When the hell did you meet this guy?"

"Four days ago." Bella replied.

"That's it. You've obviously gone off your rocker. We're leaving tonight as soon as Bree gets off of work." Vicky said. "Oh, and I'm draining the fucker if there's one mark on you!"

Vicky ended the call. Bella had a mischievous smile on her face.

"Why the fuck didn't you tell her you were changed?" I asked.

"I like getting a rise out of her. Besides, I want to see her reaction when she finds out that she can't drain you." Bella smirked.

Ye gads, this is my type of woman. She's exactly the kind of naughty vixen I was looking for and I found her at Walmart of all places. You really can find anything at Walmart. I looked straight at her and was met with her pitch black eyes.

"Get the hell into that bedroom, take your clothes off, and wait for me with your legs spread wide for me, kitten. I'll be right there." I ordered.

"Hey, Brewmaster, did I score when it came to the mate department, or what?" I thought in my mind.

"Yep, she's definitely one in a million. I'm liking her. I'm liking her a lot. Now get her on her knees and have her suck you off. Trust me, we'll enjoy it." Brewmaster chuckled.

I ran into the bedroom to find my mate in the position that I told her to wait for me in. Hot damn—I'm shooting for the gold!

**So, what did you think? Peter and Bella are pretty cool aren't they? What did you think of Vicky? Let me know and I will respond, that's a promise. XOXO**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you very much for all of your reviews, faves, and alerts. I truly appreciate it. In this chapter, you'll learn a bit more about how Vicky and Bella came to be friends and a bit more of Peter's past. **

**This story is AU/OOC.**

**All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Mature readers 18+ only please.**

**Bella's POV**

"You like that, baby? Do you like it when I spank your ass with my bare hand while I'm taking you from behind?" _Smack! Smack! _Peter was slapping my ass relentlessly while he thrust his cock into my pussy causing me to moan in both pleasure and pain.

_Crack! _The sound of the door being ripped from it's hinges jolted me from my ecstasy. Peter was suddenly ripped away from me and he was pinned to the wall.

"Oh, hey guys. Nice of you to knock." I said, standing up from the bed, not giving a fuck that I was completely naked.

"Bella—did you neglect to inform me of a couple of key facts during our last phone conversation?" Victoria asked with daggers in her eyes.

"Like what?" I asked with a confused expression.

"Gee! Like the fact that Peter Whitlock is a vampire and the fact that you now have crimson eyes and a sparkling pussy!" She said, sarcastically.

"Well, you never asked." I pointed out.

"I didn't ask because I didn't know." Victoria gritted her teeth.

"Um, Bella. Please don't egg her on anymore. She's got a chokehold on both my neck and my dick and she squeezes tighter each time you aggravate her." Peter managed to whimper out.

"Sorry." Vicky apologized and released Peter, but not before giving his cock a really good tug.

"Aaagh!" Peter yelped in pain.

"Oops. Didn't mean to do that." Vicky said, sarcastically.

"So, Bells, nice ass." Riley commented and smacked my ass with his bare hand. Peter growled in response and threw me behind him.

"Let me introduce everyone to each other." I peeked out from behind Peter. "The cock handler is Vicky, Riley's my ass smacker, and that's Bree standing in the doorway with a shocked expression on her face. Don't let her fool you, behind that innocent face lies a true deviant. Everyone, this is Peter. He's my mate. See!" I pointed to my mating mark.

"Why you little fucking son of a bitch!" Vicky nailed Peter square in the nose. "Not cool, Bella. Not cool. I was looking forward to draining the fucker, too. He's not like those vampires on True Blood—we can't drink from them. Speaking of which, you do have HBO right? There's a new episode on tonight, I can't miss it. I'm fucking addicted to Sheriff Eric Northman. What I'd do to have a vampire like him buried deep inside my pussy, but I digress. Shouldn't you two get dressed or do we have to stand here talking to you while you're both naked?"

"I don't mind." Riley said as he sat on the bed. He threw Peter his clothes. "Here, why don't you put your clothes on and Bella you come and sit on papa's lap so I can play with your titties."

That did it. Peter lost his cool and he and Riley were hammering into each other left and right. I threw my clothes on and went to sit in the living room with Bree and Vicky. We turned the TV on and found HBO.

"True Blood's starting, honey." Bree called into the bedroom where there was a ruckus going on.

"I'll...be...right...there!" Riley yelped.

A minute later, a disheveled Riley and Peter showed up in the living room to watch the series.

"What the hell is True Blood?" Peter asked.

"Shush!" I said. "It's starting."

After the show ended, Peter suddenly said. "Now that's fucked up. Those are the weakest fucking vampires on the planet! Hey, someone's got to catch me up."

"They sell the first few seasons on DVD at Walmart." Bree said.

"Well, shit, now I have to run down there and buy them. You've got me fucking hooked." Peter said. "Who's coming with me? Bella, baby, you have to stay here. We can't be too sure of your bloodlust yet."

"I'll go with you." Riley offered. "We'll let the women do whatever the fuck women do."

"Fine, just because I'm letting you come with me, doesn't mean I like ya. Anyone need anything from Walmart?"

"Keep your cell on. We'll call if we think of anything." I said.

As soon as they left, Bree and Vicky were in front of me.

"Okay, girl, you'd better tell me how when I last spoke to you four days ago you were still human and now all of a sudden you're vampified." Vicky commanded.

"I was trying to change the wiper blades on my car and he was parked in the stall next to me fiddling with his headlight. He offered to help when he saw the souvenir that your ex left on my wrist. As soon as he grabbed my wrist, I felt tingly—really tingly. Anyway, after that I got in the car to start the engine, but the engine wouldn't turn so he offered to take me back to his place and look at my car in the morning. We talked a little, drank some Jack, had some smokes, then we screwed and the next thing I knew I was in burning pain and he was telling me that my driver's license photo looked fucked up." I explained.

"That's it? That's what happened?" Bree asked. "No flowers? No chocolates? No romantic words professing his undying, eternal love to you?"

"Um, no, Jack Daniels and cigarettes. I think he may have said that my tits were glorious or something, but I was unconscious then." I stated. "By the way, I had Wendy's for my last meal and I had the foresight to order a chocolate frosty."

"So, Bella. How do you like vampire sex?" Vicky had a huge grin on her face.

"It's so much better than human sex. I think it might even be better than shifter sex." I thought about it for a bit. "Yep, definitely better than shifter sex."

"He has a pretty solid cock. I got a good feel in when I was contemplating whether or not to rip it off of him."

"Aww, don't rip his dick off, V. I like how it feels inside of me." I said. "Hey, my throat's getting parched. I think I need some whiskey."

"Uh, no. What you need is a fucking rapist or a murderer. Come on, Bells, let's go find one for ya. You're still a bitty newborn." Vicky stood up and so did Bree.

We started running until I saw the US Mint. "Hey, we're in Philly. I was just here. I wonder if I got that job. Oh, well, I suppose I won't be working for at least a year." I mused aloud.

"No, you definitely won't be working. Besides, you told me that you were grossed out by the principal—there's no way you could work for someone like that Bella." Vicky pointed out.

"Yeah, you're right. He let out a deadly, silent fart and he had a giant piece of earwax just begging to crawl out of his ear. Ew!" I said. "Hey, do I still get to continue to collect unemployment even if I'm a vampire?"

"I don't see why not. We have to see what's been done about you. What if Peter Solid Cock already faked your death?" Vicky said.

"Can we hurry? I'm kind of getting really thirsty." I said, clutching my throat.

"Hold on. We have to find a really bad neighborhood. There's usually more fuckery going on in those areas. Hold my hand, Bella. I won't let you kill an innocent." Vicky held her hand out to me. Bree grabbed the other.

"I think that was a gunshot." Bree tuned in to listen. Her gift was heightened vision and hearing senses. Even more than the usual vampire. "Follow me."

Vicky and I ran with Bree. She narrowed her eyes and said, "Fifty-three blocks away. There's a gunfight going on."

Sure enough there was a group of four gangbangers firing guns at each other. It appeared to be a drug deal gone bad. All four of them seemed to be wounded and the stench of blood had me clutching my throat. Vicky shoved me into an alley and told me to wait. I could hear more gunfire then a bit of a struggle. Bree and Vicky dragged the four men into the alley. They were all unconscious.

"Come here, sweetie." Vicky motioned to me. I walked over. "Now, snap his neck and latch right onto that vein there."

I did exactly as she instructed and felt my thirst being quenched immediately. "One more for you." Bree said, and handed me another dude. I latched onto his throat immediately. Bree and Vicky took the other two. We disposed of the bodies and headed back towards Peter's house. Midway through the run, my cell phone buzzed.

"Hey, where the hell are you guys? I called the house phone, but you didn't answer."

Vicky took the phone from me. "We're in The City of Brotherly Love for some sustenance. Well, Bree and I didn't need any, but Bella certainly did. Hmm...you must have forgotten that your mate's a newborn. Fortunately, I didn't. I'm not so sure you're responsible enough to care for a newborn vampire. I think I just might take my best friend home with me."

"Woman! You can't fucking take my mate home with you. She's mine! Now, bring her home to me now!"

"You can't tell me what to do, you little prick! You have no hold over me. Now, why the fuck are you calling?"

"I was just calling to ask if you ladies needed anything? The Walmart in Montoursville was closed so we had to drive to the 24 hour one in Lewisburg."

"He wants to know if we want anything from Walmart." Vicky relayed.

"We heard." Bree and I looked at Vicky like she was mad. We were both vampires, of course we could hear what Peter said.

"Tell him I want the latest copy of Cosmo." I stated.

"Oh and I need the latest vampire romance novel—if he can't find one on vampires then I'll take a human historical fiction one. I need reading material." Bree added.

"Did you hear that?" Vicky spoke into the phone. "Oh, and I want a tube of KY Warming Lube. Goodbye."

We ran back the rest of the way to Peter's house. "So, how am I doing with vampirism, does it suit me?" I asked.

"Girl! You were born to be a vampire. You're doing way better than Riley and Bree did with your bloodlust too. You were able to wait patiently until we brought you your meal. It won't be too long before you can mingle with humans." Vicky stated.

Twenty minutes after we got home, Riley and Peter arrived with scowls on their faces. "We got your stuff." Peter said, glumly.

"What's with your faces? Did you get bitten in the ass or something?" Bree asked.

"The cashier thought we were fags. She asked us if we preferred Eric or Bill when she saw the copies of True Blood. We both told her that we liked Sookie, but she didn't believe us because there was also a fucking copy of Cosmo with an article called AMAZING ANAL PLAY BLARING ON THE FUCKING COVER AND A TUBE OF KY WARMING LUBE!" Riley shouted the last part.

Bree, Vicky, and I just smirked.

"Why the fuck did you need a tube of lube, anyway? Peter asked Vicky.

"I figured if everyone was getting something, I wanted something too." Vicky chuckled. "Besides, once Bella asked for the latest issue of Cosmo, I knew the lube went hand in hand with it. You see, I happen to have a subscription to Cosmo so I knew what was on the cover."

Peter handed Bree her book. "I don't know how you can read this stuff. Seriously? 'The Vampire and the Virgin'?"

"It's plausible. When Bella was dating Prudeward she was a virgin." Vicky stated.

"Actually, Prudeward was a virgin too so it would be more like 'Virginpire and the Virgin' or better yet, 'The Hermaphrodite and the Virgin'." I said.

"Yeah, well now it's more like 'The Shriveldick and the Loose Slot' considering who he's married to." Peter commented.

"Prudeward is married?" Vicky, Riley, and Bree all asked.

"Yeah, to my ex-wife. Fucking bitch." Peter muttered.

"Oh, this is getting good. It's like one of those reality shows on cable—it's so bad, it's good. So, tell me about this Loose Slot of yours?" Vicky asked.

"Her name was Charlotte. We..."

"Wait a minute! That's where I've heard the name Whitlock before! Charlotte Whitlock was your wife? I've dealt with the little whore before when I was still with James. They used to meet up to fuck every couple of months at some house in Montana. I followed him once and I caught them in bed together. I'll tell you what, that bitch can fight! She gave me this scar here." Vicky lifted her shirt up and showed us a bite mark on the side of her right rib.

"That would be one of my homes and, yeah, she can fight. She was in the Southern Vampire Wars with me and the Major—that's where I met her."

"Oh, hey, Vicky." I said. "Peter told me that the Major is that emo vamp without a nutsack married to the psychotic elf."

"No way! How can he be the deadly Major of the Southern Wars? He's like—pathetic." Vicky had a disgusted look on her face.

"He was tough during the war. It's only after he met the pacifist, veggie vamps that he grew a pussy." Peter explained. "So, now that we've established that my ex-wife was fucking your dead husband, do you mind telling me how you and my mate became such close friends?"

"Did Bella tell you about our history?" Vicky asked.

"Yeah, she did. How do you go from having a vendetta against her to becoming best friends?"

"Alright, so Bella Swan was public enemy number one as far as I was concerned. I couldn't seem to get to her because she was so well protected. First by the veggies, then by the shifters. I got this idiotic notion in my brain to create a newborn army. I didn't give a fuck about any consequences with the Volturi at that point. As far as I was concerned, I wanted Bella dead and I was going to follow soon after. The first one I changed was Riley. I nurtured him until he could withstand his bloodlust. He was to be my second in command. The time soon came for Riley to change his first human—we found Bree walking alone with her nose buried in a vampire romance novel. I grabbed her and handed her off to Riley. He couldn't change her though. He felt electricity pulsating through his fingertips as soon as they touched and instead of changing her, he started kissing her."

Vicky paused. "Anyway, Bree, who was super into fictional vampires asked us if that's what we were. We said yes. Then she said that she felt a strong connection to Riley and to me. Well, how the fuck was I supposed to turn a weirdo like her into a lethal killing machine? Riley, in the meantime, kept sniffing her and before I knew it, he had sunk his teeth into her and changed her. He kept repeating 'mine' over and over again. It occurred to me then, that, James never said I was his. In fact, he spent half the time fucking other women—by the way, he had been seeing your Loose Slot for fifty years by the time I found out about their relationship."

"It fucking figures. The whore spent more time away from me than with me." Peter seethed.

"I decided, then, to end my vendetta against Bella Swan. I realized that James and I were never mates and when I looked back, I really didn't like the fucker that much anyway. So, now I had two vampires to take care of, so I did. I waited until Bree was completely over her bloodlust and ventured out into the world. I thought I'd take a page out of the Cullen's book and try to make some sort of a life for the three of us. We had never faked Riley and Bree's deaths so they already had driver's licenses and social security numbers so it was easy for them to find work. Bree works the overnight shift at a twenty-four hour Walmart and Riley is an auto mechanic at Sears. I, of course, didn't have any sort of identification so I had to find a way to get some."

"That couldn't have been easy. I remember how hard that was when I first left the vampire wars." Peter said.

"No, it wasn't easy. I got my break a couple of years later when I was out hunting and I saw a hooker laying dead with a stab wound in an alley. I took a good look at her and realized that I could pass for her so I stole her purse before calling the cops to say there was a dead woman in the alley. I didn't want my savior to rot in the street, you see. Anyway, I saw that she rented an apartment in Seattle so I used her keys to get in. I hit gold. I found her birth certificate, social security card, everything I needed to start a new life. The driver's license in her purse had recently been renewed too. Since then, I've been using her identity."

"Okay, Vicky, I'm gonna hook you three up with my guy and we're gonna get your identities and paperwork all squared away. Eventually, you three are gonna look too young to pass as the ages stated on your ids." Peter offered nicely. He really was a good guy. "Now tell me how you hooked up with Bella here?"

"I found a job working at Hooter's as a waitress." Vicky continued.

"I can see that. You've got a nice rack." Peter commented.

"Thank you. You have a nice, solid dick." Vicky complimented him on his manhood. Man, this conversation was so weird. "Anyway, I was working at Hooter's, at the time, when Bella walked in completely drunk with two friends. They were having a girl's night out. They, of course, were seated at my table. Bella sobered up as soon as she saw me, though. I tried to be as nice as possible to her so that she wouldn't freak out."

"You were very courteous." I said.

"As the night progressed, Bella's friends became increasingly drunk. They eventually ended up going home with two men they met at the restaurant. Bella, of course, was now alone. She quickly settled the tab, left me a generous tip, then went out the door. I noticed some slimy, prick following her so I decided to take a smoke break and pursue them. After I found someone to cover my table, I went outside—then I heard Bella screaming for help. I jetted towards where the voice was coming from. The creep had ripped her skirt and panties off and was working on undoing his pants. I moved into action and snapped the fucker's neck and drained him. Bella who observed me offing the fucker was freaking out by then. I didn't know what to do about her state of undress cause a Hooter's uniform isn't exactly what I'd call clothes and her skirt was in tatters. I called Riley and Bree to come pick her up. They wrapped her in a blanket, put her in the car, and took her back to our apartment while I went back to work and finished off my shift. I only had an hour left."

At hearing Vicky's words, Peter started growling uncontrollably. He pulled me close to him in a protective manner. My proximity to him seemed to calm him and soon he was purring in my ear.

I decided to take over the conversation at that point. "So, Bree and Riley took me back to their apartment and I was freaking out like you wouldn't believe. I couldn't pick up my cell phone to call my daddy. I was just shaking and whimpering. I was almost raped and my savior was the woman who wanted my head on a silver platter. I wasn't sure if these vampires were saving me or prepping me so they could have simmered Bella for their next meal—especially after Bree plopped me in the bathtub and started to wash me. I was still in the tub when Vicky came home and walked into the bathroom and since I was convinced that I was her next meal, I asked her which artery she preferred when draining humans cause I would make sure I'd hit that area with extra soap. She explained, then, that she no longer had any sort of issues with me considering that James wasn't her mate and clearly, I wasn't Edward's. I thanked her for saving me, told her that since we were going to become friends my arteries were now off limits to her, then promptly fell asleep in the tub and that's how I met my best friends."

**Peter's POV**

"That was some story." I said. "No wonder you're such good friends."

"Yeah, well, when someone saves you from being brutally violated—it forms an unbreakable bond." Bella explained.

"I know what you mean. I might say shit about Jasper, but he's the one that let me escape from Maria and the Southern Vampire Wars. No matter what, I'll always be there for him—even though he's a designer suit wearing prick now." I stated. I decided to change the subject. "So, Riley, you're a mechanic?"

"Yep, ASE certified. I work at Sear's right now. That was the only place hiring, but I can do anything."

"I restore cars for collectors." I stated. "I could use a hand with installing a new engine in a Shelby if you're up to it. I'm having a problem firing it up—I think I need to adjust the timing.""

"Just say when and I'm your man. Bells, how's your hunk of junk holding up?"

I answered before she could. "She needs a new starter. It's about to kick the bucket. I was going to pull it into the garage and work on it later."

"I'll help you with that." Riley offered. "When I checked on it the last time, her timing belt only had a little life left in it and we probably should do the water pump at the same time."

I really liked this Riley dude. I was actually a pretty lonely guy, having been alone for most of my vampire existence. Char and I never really talked. She and I had been drifting apart for years. Fifty years, apparently, according to Vicky. How could I not know that my wife had been cheating on me for fifty years? I didn't realize it until about fifteen years ago, but at that time, I had hoped that she'd remain faithful to me. Nope, didn't happen. About four years ago, we visited Jasper at the Cullens. She saw how forlorn the piano playing fucker was so she moved to comfort him.

It was, then, that Brewmaster decided to inform me that the cum sponge was the virgin's mate. Char and Edward immediately felt the sparks and Alice confirmed it with a vision. I was floored. I was fucking pissed and depressed at the same time. A few minutes later, I was sitting in the middle of a Cullen family meeting. They decided unanimously that I shouldn't interfere with the newly mated couple and, therefore, should leave. Talk about kicking a guy when he's down. Jasper, that fucking shit, sided with them because Alice told him that she saw in a vision that he should vote to have me leave.

What could I do? I left. I had no reason to stay. A week later, I received divorce papers asking me for half of my assets. I sent them back to her with a new set of divorce papers that I had drawn up by my guy, Garrett. Unlike the fucking Cullens, I didn't use Jenks. My guy was an attorney, a vampire, and a close friend so he was more than willing to fuck Char over for me. He hated her and the Cullens anyway so there was no winning for the bitch.

Basically, Garrett sent new papers off, offering Char a straight divorce with no division of assets and another set of papers suing Edward Cullen and family for pain and suffering complete with a court date. I thought he was going a bit overboard with that. I didn't really need any money, I already had a few hundred million put away in the bank, but you know what—the Cullens were quaking in their boots from being sued and I came out with an extra ten million plus they had to pay Garrett two million dollars in attorney's fees. We had a good laugh about that afterwards.

Three years ago, the Cullens, "in an effort to make amends," according to Doctor Fang, invited me to Char and Edward's wedding. I couldn't believe the nerve of those assholes. Jasper even called to ask that I attend since his wife put on a tremendous effort to put together the ceremony and she saw in a vision that we would all make nice if I attended.

Brewmaster actually kicked in and told me not to go because it would end up with me being pissed off and draining a few innocent humans so publicly that the Volturi would get involved. It would have also permanently ended my friendship with Jasper. Even though I was annoyed with him, I still considered Jasper my savior and my brother. He just needed to pull his head out of his ass or his dick out of the Pixie's ass. Nope, hold on, she doesn't have an ass. How do you fuck someone without an ass? Bella has an ass. I smiled at the thought of that.

I was roused from my internal rambling when Bella asked Vicky a question. "So, V, what did you do to get yourself fired this time?"

"I might have rounded up some rowdy, little fuckers and tied them up. They were so annoying—they kept running around and screaming!"

"Vicky, they're kids—they're supposed to scream." Bree commented.

"Besides, isn't Chuck E. Cheese's the place 'where a kid can be a kid'?" Bella asked.

Someone actually let my cock handler near kids? Geez! What's the world coming to?

"Yeah, well, whoever invented kids were out of their mind. They kept invading my personal space." Vicky said.

"Vicky, kids aren't actually invented. They're actually conceived—you were once a kid." Riley pointed out. "Besides, technically you were in their personal space, considering you were working at Chuck E. Cheese's."

"Yeah, I know, but I was never like those little brats. Obviously my parents did it right the first time, that's why I'm a vampire and get to live an eternity."

"How the fuck do you explain the Cullen's then?" I asked.

"Even vampires fuck up sometimes." Vicky shrugged.

"Okay, so you need a job—what do you plan on doing now?" Bella asked.

"Well, I was thinking. Since you're a newborn and fucker over here can't take care of you. I was thinking of moving out here. I have no real ties in Seattle and besides, after being fired from twenty jobs in that area—I doubt I'll get hired anywhere."

"Hold on! What the fuck do you mean by I can't take care of a newborn? I'm an expert with newborns." I was pissed off that she could make such an assumption about me.

"Pfft! You forgot to feed your mate. Newborns need to feed daily for at least the first week. Anyone knows that." Vicky said.

"I was gonna take her to eat after I picked up the DVDs!"

"Tsk tsk, typical guy—always putting your needs first. I bet you probably fucked her before you fed her when she first woke up too." Vicky said, sarcastically.

I wasn't going to answer that. No way in hell was I going to let her know that she was right.

"Uh, Vicky. If you move here, we're coming too. You can't leave us to fend for ourselves in Seattle." Bree said. "Plus, it'll be nice to have Bells near us."

"Of course, you guys are moving with me. Besides, we've been in Seattle for eight years and people are getting suspicious cause we don't age."

"Good point." Riley said. "I think we're going to have to take Peter up on his offer to update our documents. We aren't passing for the ages our licenses say we are anymore. I mean, Vicky, yours has you at thirty-nine. You're only twenty-seven."

"So, what do you guys think?" Victoria asked, looking at me and Bella.

I had to admit. I actually liked the idea of having other vampires near me and these guys were actually pretty down to earth and they worked hard to try to make a life for themselves.

"Hey Fucker!" Brewmaster said from inside of my mind. "Offer them a place to live and give Riley a job helping you with the cars. That little shit will help you triple your business. He's been around cars his entire life. Plus, they'll make you and your mate happy—especially when Vicky fucks up your ex-wife."

Vicky's going to fuck up Char? Well hell—I think I've just met my new best friend.

"I own a separate house on this property where you guys can live rent free." I offered. "Riley, you can actually help me restore cars. I can take in more customers that way. As it is, I have a three year waiting list. I can pay you."

"Are you for real, man?" Riley seemed wary. It appeared that he wasn't accustomed to generosity.

"Yeah, I'm being serious. You can come take a look at my shop now, if you want. It's on this property."

"I'm all for it." Bella said. "I like having my friends near me. I was pretty lonely in Ohio—I didn't really get to know anyone."

"Well, then it's settled. You guys can move here and I'll call Garrett to have him forge your documents." I insisted.

Vicky, Riley, and Bree all thanked me. They left for Seattle right away so they could make preparations to move out here.

A few hours after they left, Bella and I were sitting on the porch sharing a bottle of Jack and having smokes. The sun was blazing out and her pretty little face was sparkling. "That was awfully nice of you to offer to set them up here, Peter." My mate stated, kissing me. "You don't even really know them.

I kissed her back. "They seem like good people and the fact that Vicky saved you from the rapist—well, that automatically put her high on my respectable vamps list. Besides, this life can get pretty lonely, Bella."

"I know what loneliness is. After the Cullens left, I couldn't form any real friendships with anyone because I knew about this other world that existed—the supernatural one. As a result, I couldn't be totally honest with any friends I made until I met Vicky, Riley, and Bree. When I moved to Ohio two years ago, the loneliness started again, but this time it was easier because I had them to talk to on the phone." She said.

"Well, you won't be lonely anymore. You have them and I'll always be by your side. You know, I'm glad you stopped at Walmart for wiper blades."

"And I'm glad that you were doing whatever you were doing there. What were you doing there anyway? I know you were fiddling with the lights."

"I got pulled over by the cops for a blown turn signal. I was changing it. On top of that, my gift told me to go to Walmart to do it so I did."

"You have a gift?" She asked.

"Yeah, Brewmaster. He pops in sometimes to tell me what to do."

"I don't get it. Are you a seer like the Pixie Bitch?"

"Nah, my gift's a little different. I don't get visions. It's kind of like a voice in my head that advises me. Sometimes he pops up to tell me what to do, but I can summon him whenever I want—he's really kind of nice. I call him Brewmaster cause he percolates in my brain. He's never, ever steered me wrong."

"Brewmaster, huh? What does he call you?" She asked.

"Um...Fucker."

She started laughing. I laughed along with her. She was an enigma, my mate. She was so unlike any newborn I've ever met. Most newborns would be jittery as hell and unable to hold any real conversation. My newborn could laugh and show emotions and have a perfectly controlled conversation. I wonder how her hunt with Victoria and Bree went?

"So, Bella, tell me about your hunt with your friends?"

"Oh, Bree used her Supergirl powers and led us to a gunfight. There were four guys shooting at each other over drugs and they all had serious gunshot wounds. Vicky and Bree had me wait in an alley and then we fed." She stated. "Oh, by the way, they only eat really bad guys too. It started as a favor to my daddy. There was a serial rapist from Port Angeles that was lurking around Forks and raping innocent women. Daddy asked them to help him track him down—he's the Chief of Police in Forks. Anyway, Riley found him and called Daddy asking him if he wanted him brought in. Daddy told him to go ahead and drain the creep—it would save the town money by not having to throw him in jail and go through the trial process; and in his experience, guys like that were generally irredeemable."

My jaw dropped. Her daddy sent a vampire to play vigilante after a rapist? "Tell me a little more about your daddy?"

"Okay, well, I already told you that he knows about vampires cause he's married to one of the tribal leaders of the Quileutes. My stepmother is named Sue, by the way, and I have a stepbrother named Seth and a stepsister named Leah—they're both shifters. Anyway, I was dating one of the shifters, Jake, when he imprinted on a girl from the reservation,"

I interrupted her. "What's imprinting?"

"Imprinting is the shapeshifter version of mating." She explained. "So, Jake imprinted and he basically dropped me like a hot potato. I was pretty depressed, even more so than when Edward dumped me. I decided to go out with a couple of my friends from college to take my mind off of things—that was the night that Vicky saved me. I was a senior at the University of Washington at the time. I was pretty beat up—my face was battered and it turned out that I had a broken rib too. I ended up having to go to the hospital the next day. One of the nurses recognized me from Forks and called my father. He, of course, convinced the hospital to keep me there until he got there and zoomed over to see me."

She paused to light up another cigarette. "Daddy showed up at the hospital and demanded to know what happened. I told him everything of course, including the fact that Vicky saved me and Riley and Bree took me to their home to take care of me. He wanted to meet them so after I was discharged from the hospital we went to their apartment. They were, of course, shocked as hell to meet him. He thanked them profusely and told them that if there was anything that he could do for them they could call him. They offered the same in return. After he went back home to Forks, all hell broke loose because the husband of a tribal leader associated with a vampire. My father asked them if they would have preferred that I was brutally raped. Some of them actually said yes if it meant that they weren't exposed to bloodsuckers. Daddy, then, refused to set foot on the reservation after that until they apologized. My stepmother was on his side and so were my step-siblings. Then, the serial rapist came along and two girls from the reservation were raped. The shifters couldn't locate him unless they were in wolf form. So, my father, being the resourceful guy that he is, called Riley, who found him in less than six hours and that actually left the shifter fuckers in debt to a human eating vampire."

"I can't fucking believe that the shifters actually said they would have preferred that you were raped." I said.

"Oh, I know. I haven't spoken to the ones that said that since then. My ex-boyfriend and his imprint were two that said I should have been raped. His imprint was one of the serial rapist's victims. I feel terrible for her, but I have a feeling that it was karma. The tribe made a treaty that said that Riley, Vicky, and Bree were able to come and go from Forks as long as they didn't feed on innocent humans. So, that's why they only hunt criminals. I'm sure that you and I have been worked into the treaty by now."

I looked at the woman in front of me. She was wise beyond her years. She had a playful side to her and she was dedicated and loyal to her friends and family. She was my dream girl.

"Take your clothes off." She commanded.

"Here? We're outside." I pointed out.

"Yeah, I want to see how you sparkle in the sun."

Yep, she's definitely my dream girl.

**Vicky made quite an entrance, didn't she? Now, you know the story of how Vicky, Bree, and Riley came to be friends with Bella and a bit more of her past. You also know why Charlie is so understanding of vampires. So, what did you think of Peter's dealings with the "illustrious" Cullen family? Can't wait to hear what you think. As always, I promise to respond. XOXO**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you very much for all of your wonderful reviews, faves, and alerts. They're so uplifting. In this chapter, you'll meet a few more friends and find out whether or not Jasper has decided to allow his testicles to descend again.**

_**I apologize for the delay in updating. I've been trying to post this chapter since Friday, but to no avail due to issues with this site. I'm generally very prompt with my updates so it's upsetting to me too.**_

**This story is AU/OOC/OTT.**

**All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Mature readers 18+ only please.**

**Peter's POV**

Damn! Oh, hell yeah! Oh my God! I feel like a fucking teenager who just had a live Playboy centerfold thrown naked in his midst. It's been three weeks since Bella woke up and I've been fucking her everyday. In fact, we haven't left this bed in four days. We can't seem to get enough of each other.

"More, Peter, more! Harder!" My mate commanded.

I currently had Bella's hands over her head and tied onto the bed frame. I was pounding into her relentlessly. We were both moaning in pleasure with each thrust I impaled on her sweet pussy.

"Oh God! Peter! Peterrr! Peterrrr! I'm c...c...cummingggg!" Her walls slammed down on my cock just as I released my load deep inside of her. I grabbed her and sunk my teeth straight into her neck, marking her as mine. It was an action I had repeated time and time again in the past three weeks. Bella was my bonded mate and she was mine and mine alone. I was a possessive fucker—well, not so much with my ex-wife—come to think of it. I never marked Char, but with Bella definitely—I marked her whenever I could.

"I love you, Bella." I said as I reluctantly withdrew my cock from her. I don't know when it happened, but over the last three weeks, we had gotten to know each other and fallen in love. She was my world. We had no secrets from each other—she knew everything about me and I knew everything about her.

"I love you, too, Peter." She replied. I kissed her passionately on the lips.

"I love you, too, Peter!" A familiar voice called from outside my house. "Are you gonna let me in, or what?"

I got up off of the bed. The bed thumped to the ground. I, quickly, got dressed and opened the door for my visitor. "Garrett, you fucker! What are you doing here?"

"I thought I'd come to see how my best friend is faring. I can smell that you're doing fine." He sniffed the air around me and grinned. "She smells delicious. Do I get to meet her?"

"Uh, yeah, come on in." I had Garrett follow me into the bedroom and did the introductions. "Garrett—meet my mate, Isabella Marie Swan. Bella this is Garrett Adams, attorney at law and best damn friend a vampire could ask for."

"Hello." Bella said, politely. "It's a pleasure to meet you Garrett."

"I believe the pleasure is definitely all mine." Garrett said. "Absolutely breathtaking."

It was then that I noticed that Bella was still tied to the bed—naked and spread eagled with my jizz running down her inner thighs. I looked over at Garrett and he couldn't take his eyes off of her. He was completely mesmerized.

"Fucker! You have your own mate to eye fuck! Get the hell out of my room so I can untie my mate!" I yelled. That shit didn't sound right at all.

Garrett smirked at me and left the bedroom. I untied Bella, then apologized for leaving her in that position. She took it all in stride and got dressed. "We need a new bed Peter." Bella whispered, looking at the crumpled heap on the floor.

Yeah, we definitely need a new bed. I think I'll purchase an extra one as back up.

"So, Garrett. What brings you here?" I asked. "Where's your mate?"

"She'll be here soon. She dropped me off and ran back down to Walmart. She forgot to pack my socks. I'll tell you one thing, she'll be happy to see you finally mated. She was worried about you after what that doxy did to you." Garrett replied.

Bella started giggling uncontrollably. "Why are you laughing, beautiful?" Garrett asked.

"I just didn't think anyone used the term doxy anymore." She chuckled.

"Forgive me, I was changed in the eighteenth century. How about strumpet? Is that better?"

"Whore or slut will suffice."

"Okay, we'll go with whore then."

"Who the fuck are you calling a whore?" A tinkling voice attached to a beautiful woman asked.

"Ah...it's my wife. Heidi, this is Bella. Peter's finally found his mate." Garrett introduced the two women.

"Finally." Heidi sighed in relief. She eyed Bella with scrutiny.

"Do you have a vision problem?" Bella asked, sarcastically.

Heidi looked up at her with narrowed eyes which Bella promptly returned with a smirk.

"I like her." Heidi declared and pulled a stunned Bella into a hug. "You and I are going to be great friends, I know already!"

"You're not a seer, are you?" Well, that's a strange question from my mate.

"No, why?"

"Oh, it's just that when I first met the psycho elf—those were the exact same lines that she said to me." Bella explained.

"By psycho elf, I'm assuming you mean Alice Cullen?" Heidi asked.

"Bella's had dealings with the Cullens before. Make yourselves at home and I'll tell you all about it." I motioned to the sofa so they could get comfortable.

We chatted for a couple of hours about how we met and fell in love. Then we went over Bella's history with the Cullens. Heidi and Garrett were seething. Garrett actually had to go cull a few trees in the forest. I told him to cull some oak because I needed firewood. He came back lugging a huge uprooted oak tree which he splintered into firewood for me with his bare hand. Gotta love vampirism—it comes in handy sometimes.

"So, what's your beef with the Cullens?" Bella asked Garrett.

"It's not my beef exactly, but how my mate was treated. Heidi used to be with the Volturi. She was their angler. She'd lure innocent prey into the castle as meals for the kings and the guards."

Heidi interrupted. "I'm not proud of the role I once had, but it was something that I had to do. Back then, it was like conscripted service with the Volturi. I was forced into doing something that I hated. Around eight years ago, they enacted a new law stating that guard service was voluntary and many of us were able to leave. They were able to attract many more talented vampires that way. They run the guard similar to the US Military in which you sign on for a set amount of time and get compensated for your services. In the Volturi's case, one tour amounts to a hundred years, which is nothing for vampires. I took the opportunity to leave though."

"I visited my former friend, Carlisle Cullen, after Heidi and I were married and mated. The women in the household treated her like dirt. We overheard some of the women talking about how Heidi was nothing more than a common whore because of her previous job with the Volturi. I took my wife home with me after hearing that." Garrett told Bella.

"Oh my fuck! Those little turds. Who made them judge and jury? Most of them are lazy sacks of shit who do nothing to better themselves. Those...ugh...which gynandromorphic piss ass little bitch was it?"

God, I love her dirty, little mouth. I think I should give it a good cleansing with my cock later.

Heidi, Garrett, and I all started laughing. Bella looked so cute with her nose all scrunched up and her hands on her hips. Her lips were in a big ol' pout. Is it wrong that I have a sudden urge to devour those lips?

"I believe it was the one you referred to as psycho elf speaking at the time. She was talking to Charlotte who pointed out that Carlisle Cullen said that I was nothing, but a Volturi trollop. This coming from the queen of whores herself." Heidi replied. "What the hell does gynandromorphic mean?"

"A gynandromorph is an organism that contains both male and female characteristics." Bella defined for her.

"Bella's a school teacher." I said, proudly.

"Oh, really? You aren't tempted to eat your students? Those runts would bug the fuck out of me. The person who invented those things should be shot." Heidi had a distasteful look on her face.

"Um, I don't know. I haven't taught since becoming a vampire and you've got to meet Vicky. I have a feeling that you two will get along just fine."

Somehow I just knew they'd get along too. "Yoohoo!" Speak of the devil. They're here.

The four of us went outside to greet the newcomers. They had rented a moving truck and were towing Riley's Chevy Silverado. Riley, Vicky, and Bree stepped out of the truck and engulfed us in hugs. Introductions were made and we all settled into the living room to talk.

We explained how we all knew each other and soon the whiskey was flowing and we were all having a good ol' time.

Nine pm soon rolled around and we all sat down to watch our favorite show, True Blood. Apparently, Garrett and Heidi were huge fans too. I must have been living under a rock cause it seemed like I was the only one that knew nothing of the show until I met Bella.

When the show ended, we sat around and talked some more. Garrett said he'd update their documents for them at no charge. He only does that for people he likes. The women were all getting along great—they were all down to earth and definitely on the naughty side.

Heidi wanted to go dancing tomorrow night, but I reminded her that Bella was still a newborn. "I keep forgetting because she's so controlled." Heidi remarked.

We were downing whiskey by the bottle and laughing away when my doorbell rang. By now, it was past eleven pm. Garrett, Riley, and I went to answer it—telling the women to stay put in the living room.

We opened the door to find a vampire that I hadn't seen in years standing on the doorstep with two large duffel bags—one in each hand.

"How can I help you, Jasper?" I asked.

"I need a place to stay." He said, simply.

"Come on in, there's enough room. There are others here, though, I'm just warning you." I said.

"Hello, Jasper." Garrett greeted him. Jasper acknowledged him with a nod.

"Jasper, this is my friend, Riley Biers. He'll be living in the other house on my property with his mate and his maker." I said.

Riley extended his hand out for Jasper to shake. I welcomed him inside, shut the door, and we all entered the living room. His eyes bulged at the sight of Bella and Victoria.

"Peter, can I talk to you for a minute?" Jasper scowled. He motioned for me to go outside. I followed him out.

"What is it?" I may have been a little short with him because I was pissed off about how he sided with his family the last time I saw them.

"The two women there—Victoria and Bella, they need to go." He said. "I know them from Forks. I promised Edward that I wouldn't contact Bella again."

"No, they don't have to leave. One's my mate and the other's her best friend. If you're not comfortable with them then you can just march your vegetarian, Armani suit wearing ass on out of here. I never made any sort of promise to Edward Cullen." I told him, angrily. "This is my home. You don't have the fucking right to come in here and tell me who I can and can't have here."

Jasper looked shocked at my response. Frankly, I was pissed off. He had some fucking nerve showing up all of a sudden after he, more or less, threw me out on my ass when I was at one of the lowest points in my existence just because he now had no place to go. I left him standing on the front porch and made my way back in the house.

I joined my group of friends in the house and we continued our revelries where we left off before Mr. Emotional decided to show up and interrupt. I pulled Bella onto my lap and cuddled her. I needed to feel close to her at the moment. She sensed this and snuggled into my chest.

Jasper trudged back inside and sat in a chair in the far corner. He observed our interactions with scrutiny. "I'm curious." He said, looking at Bella. "How did all of this come about? The last thing I remember, Bella, you broke up with Edward and told him that you didn't want anything to do with our world anymore because I nearly took a bite out of you. Alice told me that you were jumping up for joy when we left. Now, all of a sudden, you're a vampire?"

"I think you've been lied to, Jasper. Edward broke up with me in the forest saying that he wanted to keep me human, that he never loved me, and that my human mind was like a sieve and that I'd soon forget about him. Then, he abandoned me there. I got lost looking for him, got hypothermia, and landed in the hospital for two days because of it."

I felt a sudden surge of anger. The fucking empath was projecting. "Excuse me." Jasper growled.

"Oak trees in the back about three miles. They need firewood!" Garrett yelled.

A few minutes later, I heard the clatter of wood being dropped into a pile then Jasper came back inside. "Bella, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I nearly took a bite out of you. I lack control, I'm weak."

"You're not weak, you're a fucking idiot!" Victoria amonished. "You need to stop denying yourself your natural food source. Part of the reason why you guys have such uncontrolled bloodlust is because you're never fully satisfied. You'd think someone with as much military prowess as you supposedly have would have a little more up in the noggin, but, fuck, you're stupid."

"You'll have to excuse, Vicky. She has a tendency to run her mouth." Bella told Jasper.

Heidi decided to make nice and talk to him. "So, what brings you to Pennsylvania, Jasper? Where's your mate?"

Jasper looked up and sighed. "Turns out she's not my mate. Her mate's name is Jacques Branleur."

Heidi started guffawing. We looked at her quizzically. "Sorry guys, it's his name. Jacques is the equivalent of James in English, but his last name Branleur—it translates to Wanker."

We all started laughing. Bella and Vicky especially couldn't stop giggling.

"I think all guys named James are wankers!" Vicky shouted out. That got Jasper cracking up, too.

"The nomad who bit me in Phoenix—Vicky's shithole ex, his name was James too." Bella explained.

"So, Jasper, why are you really here?" I figured it would be a good time to ask since he seemed to have loosened up a bit.

"They kicked me out of the family. Basically, Char, Edward, Alice, and Carlisle all said that I'd be making Jacques uncomfortable by sticking around. Alice told me that she saw in a vision that I would permanently leave the family. She said that I'm too weak to live with them because I have the least amount of control. She handed me the keys to a brand new Cadillac Escalade that was packed with all of my belongings, Carlisle asked for his black charge card back and gave me a thousand dollars in cash for gas, then they basically sent me away. Oh, and he had the nerve to say that he'd always think of me as his son. I don't even have a fucking cell phone anymore. That fucking little bitch used all of my cash and assets that I earned when I was with Maria."

I was going to say something, but Bella spoke. "First of all, Jasper. You need to pull your head out of your ass and stop feeling sorry for yourself. Man the fuck up and pull your nutsacks out of your groin. I don't know if you noticed, but that veggie vamp coven that you used to call a family has a history of screwing people over and leaving them high and dry. Look around this room and you tell me how many people have been fucked over by the Cullens?"

Jasper looked around and put his face in his hands. I think he just realized that, with the exception of, Riley and Bree who had never met them and Victoria who only met them in passing, everyone else had some kind of issue with the Cullens.

Garrett took a deep breath. He's known Jasper as long as I have and he hated to see him hurting. "Has Alice given you divorce papers yet?"

"No, this all happened a couple of nights ago. I've been driving non-stop so I could get here."

"Don't si..." Garrett was interrupted by my cell phone ringing. Who the fuck is calling me at this time of night?

"Peter, it's Alice. Can I speak to Jasper, please?" Her shrill voice assaulted my eardrums. I put two fingers to my lips warning everyone to keep quiet.

"Why? So you can fuck him over some more? How did you know he was here anyway?" I asked.

"I saw him make a decision to go to you, now can I speak to him?" She snapped. Bitch.

I passed the phone to Jasper. Alice started speaking in her annoying, high-pitched, squeal immediately. "Jazzy, I just wanted to make sure you got to Peter's okay. I still worry about you even though we're no longer mated. Anyhoo, as soon as you got into Farragut, you completely disappeared from my visions. I can't see anything to do with Peter really. It's been that way ever since he made the decision to change his turn signal at Walmart. I got one vision of him shopping at a Walmart with another blonde male purchasing that awful series True Blood that makes a mockery of vampires, a woman's romance novel called the Vampire and the Virgin, a copy of Cosmo Magazine with the article Amazing Anal Play in it, and a tube of heated lubrication. Jazzy, I think your friend may have developed some homosexual tendencies so I would be very careful of your orifices while you're around him. I still care about your well being, you know. I was your mate at one point and I'm still your wife for the time being. Besides, you have to uphold the image of once having been mated to me for my sake. Speaking of which, I'm mailing some paperwork to you that I need you to fill out and sign immediately. Anyway, be very careful, I can't see you in my visions while you're there. Just put in a call to me every now and then so I know what you're up to. Oh, and sign the papers. They're all set for you—you don't even have to read them. I saw in a vision that you won't. Good luck, I'm sure we'll run into each other sometime."

As soon as the call ended, we all burst laughing. Garrett asked me if I really bought the stuff that Alice mentioned.

"Yeah, I did. She saw me with Riley. We ran down to Walmart to get copies of True Blood on DVD and called the girls to ask if they needed anything. Bella wanted to read Cosmo, Bree wanted a vampire romance book, and Vicky asked for the tube of lube. The fucking cashier insisted we were gay—we couldn't convince her otherwise."

"Hell, even I'd think you're a fag and I'm dressed like one right now." Jasper pointed out. I took a good look at Jasper, and, yep, he was dressed to the nines in some kind of designer men's outfit complete with a shimmery silk shirt. He looked like Euro trash.

"You know, the age of disco ended in 1979. I know, I was there for Disco Demolition Night at Comiskey Park during the White Sox/Tigers game. James and Laurent were both crying at the loss. In hindsight, I think I was the only one actually there for the baseball game." Vicky mused.

"What's with the bouffant hairdo?" Bella asked, looking at Jasper.

"Um, Alice told me that this is the style that suits me the best." Jasper said sheepishly.

"Well, you look like a freak. Take a good look at the guys around you, they all have normal men's haircuts. You, however, look like Annette Funicello in a vintage Skippy Peanut Butter commercial." Bella pointed out. "Has it ever occurred to you that Alice made you style your hair the way you do because it made her look good?"

"Yeah, I agree with Bella." Heidi said. "Keep in mind also that, unlike the rest of us, she can't grow hair so she's stuck with that fucked up haircut for eternity. I have my shears with me. I'll cut your hair for you."

Heidi worked as a hairdresser by trade. She was actually pretty popular and had tons of high-end clients. She didn't need to work. Garrett made loads of money as an attorney and she had money of her own from her time with the Volturi, but she liked to keep herself busy.

"Thanks, Heidi. Uh, Peter, can I borrow some of your clothes until I can get some of my own? I know for a fact that I don't own any jeans."

I looked over at Bella and she was seething. "If I ever get my hands on that twitchy elfpire, I'm going to...to...ugh...look what she did to Jasper! You said that he was some sort of a major in a vampire army. Jasper! You can't even make a decision for yourself. She did everything for you! She picked your clothes, your hairstyle, she probably even told you when you should or shouldn't jerk off."

Jasper looked down at his toes when Bella said that.

Bella continued with her rant. "She did, didn't she? How could you let her manipulate you like that? Oh, and did it ever occur to you how fucked up that family is? How the fuck can you be someone's mate and suddenly say, 'Oops! You're not my mate anymore. Kindly fuck off so I can play with my new mate.' Jasper, there's no way in hell you and Alice were mates—she wouldn't have been able to throw you away so easily."

She had a point-a very good point and Jasper was just realizing it.

"That miserable, lying, little manipulative whore!" Jasper shouted. "You're right, Bella! How the fuck did I let her control me for so many years! Damn it all to hell!"

"Jasper, when she sends you those divorce papers. Give them to me." Garrett snickered. "I'll get you at least some of your money back. Do you have any receipts or proof of any transactions?"

"I've got them all. I was meticulous with my records. Most of what's in the Escalade are from my office. She didn't want any evidence that I was ever in her life." Jasper said.

"You know, those Cullens seem like a piece of work. Is there any way that we can exact some sort of vengeance on them? I, for one, have a bone to pick with them regarding what they did to Bella." Bree had her fists balled up and her eyes were pitch black with anger.

"I'm going to start looking into various ways to create a legal quagmire for them. Bella, you said that you had to stay in the hospital after Edward abandoned you in the forest. Do you remember the name of the hospital?"

"Yes, I do, it was Forks General, why?"

"I'm going to use that information to help build a case against them." Garrett's mind was spinning in a hundred different directions. He was about to make life for the Cullens a living nightmare.

"What time is it?" Vicky suddenly asked.

"Almost midnight, why?" I said.

"Oh, cause I have to go to work soon." She sighed.

"You found a job already? You just got here." I was a bit shocked.

Before she could answer my question, a cell phone from her backpack started ringing. "Everyone stay quiet! This is work." Vicky pulled a laptop out of her backpack and answered her cell. "This is Pussymart where we have the best hoochies and tastiest tatas to make all your sexual fantasies come true, how may I help you?"

"Um, how much do you charge?" The caller said.

"$4.99 a minute, taxes and fees are extra. We accept Visa and Mastercard." Vicky replied while she booted up her laptop. "What kind of a woman are you looking for."

"I want to speak to someone that reminds me of my aunt." The sick asshole said.

"I have the perfect woman for you, I can take your credit card number and run it through for you." Vicky took the pervert's number and ran it through some program on her computer. "Okay, you're all set. If you run over a half an hour, I'll have to run your card through again. Hold the line please, she's waiting for you."

Vicky came back on the line after twenty seconds and said in a seductive voice, "This is Aunt Jizzie. I heard you wanted to talk to me. Which one of my bad nephews is this?"

"This is Jack."

"Well, Jack, why don't you tell me how I should punish you? Can I strip you down and take a flogger to you?"

We could hear the fucking freak jerking off. "What are you wearing?" Jack asked.

"What do you think I'm wearing, Jack?" Vicky, er Aunt Jizzie, breathed into the phone.

"Leather! Black leather chaps and studs!" Jack moaned.

"That's exactly what I'm wearing baby. I'm flogging your bare ass now. It's all red. Do you feel that?"

"Yes! I feel it, ugh, it hurts!"

"Maybe since you've been such a good boy, I'll let you eat my pussy now."

"Please, yes, I need to. You taste so good!"

"Yes, this pussy's only for you, Jack. Your tongue does things to me. Oh my God! You're a master—your tongue is like velvet." She cried into the phone.

Ten more minutes of this bullshit and Vicky had this Jack dude screaming. "Spank me, Aunty! Spank me some more, I'm going to cu...aaaaggggghhhhhhhhh! Aunt Jizzie!"

He ended the call and Vicky put the charges through on his credit card.

We all sat there staring at Vicky dumbfounded. "What? I kept getting fired so I thought I'd try my hand at my own business. It's actually working out great. I've been averaging over a thousand bucks a night. I can even do this while I'm hunting. I have an app on my iPhone that lets me run credit cards through and with bluetooth I can keep talking."

Sure, I can just picture her having phone sex while she's hunting. "Uh, could you hang on a second please? I just have to break this fucker's neck and drain him—you just continue jerking off."

"Seriously, V? Phone sex?" Bella asked. "Doesn't it gross you out to talk to these repressed fuckers every night just to hear them jerk off?"

"Nah, I don't give a shit. These fuckers don't mean a thing to me. It's just act. Plus, I get to put my training to good use."

"What training is that?" I asked.

"Oh, I was an actress on Broadway when I was changed. I used to be a Rockette, too. I got fired when the director tried to make a move on me and I kicked him in the nuts. I was changed right after that in 1940."

Her cell phone rang and she took another call. This time she pretended to be Asia Tightania. That call took over two hours. She had to keep running the credit card through over and over. Oh boy. Bella sure has some interesting friends.

The rest of us decided to take Bella for a hunt so we could let Vicky work in private.

"Tell me there's a soundproofed office or something where Vicky can take her calls in that second house of yours? Riley asked. "It's been non-stop phone sex for two weeks straight! Bree worked the overnight shift so it was fine for her, but I had to listen to that shit for four hours every night. Layla Luvstosuck was the worst. The perv on the line wanted her to pretend like she was gagging on his cock so she took a dildo, stuffed it in her mouth, and made gagging noises."

"Sounds like Vicky!" Bella started chuckling.

"Alright, who needs to feed other than Bella?" I asked, getting down to business. We were in Pittsburgh looking for a meal.

"Oh! I hear a woman being raped in the southeast direction." Bree keened into her senses. "Thirty-eight blocks—that way!"

We all ran after her. "She's gonna come in handy." Garrett commented.

No shit. No wonder Bella calls her Supergirl. That's some pretty cool power.

When we got there, the poor girl was being raped by four men. I didn't really need to feed, but Bella, being a newborn did. Jasper must have made the decision to take Vicky's advice and change his diet because he took out one fucker immediately. Heidi and Riley each took a rapist too.

Bella looked up at Jasper's new crimson eyes. "You look better that way. Now all we have to do is get rid of the hair."

I don't know what made him do it, but Jasper pulled Bella in for a hug. "Thanks, Bella. You know, I missed feeling all of your emotions after we left Forks." He kissed her on top of her head before letting her go.

By the time we got back, Vicky was done with work for the night. We helped her, Riley, and Bree set up in my second house, then I went with Riley to return the moving truck to Uhaul.

"You know." Jasper said. "I think we can test Bella out in public today. She was fine last night. I didn't feel one ounce of bloodlust coming from her and that girl was bleeding profusely."

I forgot how handy Jasper's gift could be. "Oh, please, Peter? I've been cooped up here for three weeks. What if I go bat-shit crazy and end up like one of the Cullen women? What if my vagina fuses shut and I grow a dick with no balls?"

"I think with all of us with her she'll be fine." Garrett pointed out. "Don't you two need a new bed? The one Bella was tied to naked was half sunken to the floor."

"Why the hell was Bella tied naked to a bed?" Vicky asked, crossing her arms in front of her.

"We were fucking." Bella replied.

"With Garrett?"

"Uh, no. Peter and I were fucking and Garrett and I were just saying hello to each other."

"You fucking perverts!" Vicky yelled at me and Garrett.

"Yeah, sure, this coming from a phone sex operator!" I shouted back.

"There's a difference. I'm a thespian. That was just acting." Vicky replied, nonchalantly.

"I liked being tied to the bed." Bella said, smugly.

"Bells, we've got to discuss your kinky, exhibitionist tendencies. I mean, this isn't the first time you've been a little wild. Remember that wet t-shirt contest you were in during your senior year of college?"

"Hey, I won that."

"Of course you were going to win it. You took your shirt off on stage!"

"I may have been a little drunk." Bella shrugged. "Besides, Paul and Riley were the ones who yelled that I should take my shirt off."

"Oh, we definitely have to go see if you have enough control of your bloodlust. I want to go play with Bella at a bar!" Heidi declared. "Let's go to a furniture store to get you a new bed. You need one with wrought iron slats in the headboard. They hold up better than wood. We'll just bring rope with us and test them out."

I'm such a lucky fucker! I've got a kinky mate on top of all the other great things about her!

"Yeah, fucker, you are lucky. By the way, the seer bitch can't see you because your mate's a shield." Brewmaster decided to pop in just then.

"A shield, really?" I asked Brewmaster.

"Yep, she can keep you guys shielded within a twenty mile radius. Now you guys can really fuck up the Cullens. You just have to make sure you keep her near you."

Well, hot diggity! I am a lucky fucker!

"Guys! My gift just told me Bella's a shield! That's why Alice can't see anything." I announced. I was so happy that I couldn't hold it in any longer.

"That fucking makes sense!" Jasper said with realization. "Edward could never read her mind—even as a human. That's also why she has good control of her bloodlust at only three weeks old. I bet you anything that she's a mental and physical shield."

"Oh, we can really mess with those pretentious Cullens now." Garrett smiled, maliciously. "They won't be able to see a thing. I think between everyone's gifts, our little family may be more powerful than that fucked up veggie coven. We have Peter's little fucker in his head, Bella's shield, Jasper's empathic mojo, Bree's Supergirl senses, my gift of persuasion, Heidi's allure, and are we missing anyone?"

"Vicky has the ability to get us all out of tight spots and Riley can implant false thoughts and memories." Bree informed us.

"Oh, fuck, yeah!" Jasper said excitedly. "We can have some fucking fun with that one!"

"You do realize that our family is virtually indestructible. Every single vampire has a gift and powerful ones at that." Garrett pointed out. "The Cullens can never find out about our abilities. That means we have to work on training Bella and harnessing her shield before we start anything. Heidi, how would you like to move out here? I think it would be safer for everyone and it would be nice for you to have some girlfriends near you."

"I'm all for it, but what about your legal practice and my job?" Heidi asked.

"I do most of my work from home anyway. I can run to Philadelphia in a thirty minutes if I need to so it's not a problem. We'll keep the penthouse there, of course. As for your job, why not open your own salon in Williamsport? You've been wanting to do that for a while now."

"Okay, let's do it." Heidi said with conviction.

So, it was decided that all of us would live together as one big, happy family and band together to make life as miserable as possible for the Cullens. I guess this vampire life isn't too lonely after all.

**What do you think of our vampires' superpowers? Do you like Garrett and Heidi? Garrett's introduction to Bella was certainly, um, interesting, wasn't it? Now, as for Jasper-what's your opinion on him? I'd love to hear your thoughts. As always, I promise to reply. XOXO mama4dukes**


	4. Chapter 4

**Your reviews, faves, alerts, and messages are so inspiring. Thank you, thank you, thank you. In this chapter you'll meet a few more 'team members'. By the way, did you guys really think I'd leave Jasper with the Cullens? Honestly, I don't know what you guys were thinking. **

**I wanted to let you know that I received and replied to them all. If your fanfiction account has been acting up like mine is, you may not have received your reply yet. My alerts are taking at least 48 hours to get to me at this point. I hope that they fix this glitch soon because, honestly, it's a bit aggravating.**

**This story is AU/OOC/OTT. **

**All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Mature readers 18+ only due to drinking, swearing, and sex.**

**Jasper's POV**

I can't believe that it took Bella Swan of all people to make me see how much I was being manipulated by the Cullens. In hindsight, I think that the reason why Edward broke up with Bella was because he and Alice always had problems using their gifts on her. For some reason, I could always use my gift on her. I wonder why that is? Maybe it's because Bella has always worn her emotions on her sleeve—I don't know. All I know is that I'll forever be grateful to her for forcing me to see reality.

As far as Peter was concerned, I have so much making up to do in order to bring our relationship back up to par. I betrayed him even when I didn't want to because I didn't want to go against Alice's visions. I'm happy that he has Bella now. The two of them move in synch with each other. I was observing them and they seem so happy and in love. I've never seen Peter so relaxed and content in my life.

Victoria was another surprise. She was someone that I thought we should have killed, but Alice and Edward said that she and Laurent weren't a threat. I found out last night that Laurent actually did try to go after Bella. Fortunately, the La Push shapeshifters had saved her life. Later, after Vicky had found out that she and James weren't mates, she dropped her vendetta against Bella. Thank God she did. They seemed to have a great bond—their friendship was more genuine than any I've ever seen.

Vicky, Riley, and Bree were at their house while Garrett and Heidi were staying in the main house. I was sitting in the living room listening to the two mated couples go at it like rabbits. It had been six hours. The amount of lust they were emitting was making my dick hard. To say I was uncomfortable was an understatement.

"Hey, Jasper." Vicky greeted me. She had just walked into the house.

"What's up?" I asked. I took a look at her. She sure was pretty. She had beautiful legs too, probably from years of training as a Rockette.

"Oh, Bree and Riley are fucking. It's hard to be the only unmated one in the house.

"Tell me about it. Can you hear them go at it? Have a seat next to me and we'll chat." I suggested. "I'll go grab some whiskey for us."

I went into Peter's kitchen and grabbed a bottle of Rebel Yell. I brought two glasses out—even though I preferred to swig from the bottle. I handed Vicky a glass and our fingers touched slightly, when I felt it. What the fuck?

"Did you feel that?" Vicky asked, clearly in shock.

"Yeah, I think so." I said, warily. "Put your hand in mine."

There it was. Sparks. Fireworks. I don't know what you call it, but I was staring into the eyes of my mate.

Lust and an intense need to claim her suddenly took over. We were on each other in an instant—ripping our clothes off and fucking like there was no tomorrow. Holy hell! This feels good!

**Peter's POV**

"Uh, Fucker? I don't mean to interrupt, but I just want you and our sexpot to be prepared to be in this room for another few days. You're gonna be hit with a fuckton of lust in 3...2...1. I'm checking out. Laters!" Brewmaster said.

I was jolted into reality by a feeling of lust so powerful that it could only be from one person—Jasper. What the hell is going on? Is he jerking off? What's he thinking of? All of the positions in the Kama Sutra?

"Peter! I need your cock inside of me now!" Bella ordered.

I dove inside of my mate and started fucking her. I couldn't stop. I just kept pounding her from all angles over and over again. One orgasm, two orgasms, three orgasms—it kept going on and on. Both of us kept cumming continuously. I was in a lust filled haze and so was my mate. We just couldn't stop fucking each other. Our brand new bed was completely destroyed. So were the walls in the bedroom as well as all of the furniture. I didn't give a shit. The only thing on my mind was pleasuring my mate and that's exactly what I did for I don't know how long.

Suddenly, the haze of lust lifted. We both had our final orgasms and I marked my mate one last time for good measure. I heard a powerful roar and the sound of something shattering. I ran out to the living room with Bella on my heels to find out what broke. Garrett and Heidi came running from their room too.

Jasper and Vicky were on the floor of the living room completely naked—Jasper still inside of Vicky. Actually, we were all naked. The entire living room was unrecognizable. In fact, the interior of my house was completely in shambles. The wall between the living room and kitchen...wait a minute, what happened to that wall?

"Hi guys. Guess what? Jasper and I are mates." Vicky said, brightly.

"Uh-huh. I can see that." Bella said. "Was that you projecting lust, Jasper?"

"Yeah, probably." He said, sheepishly. "I was just so excited to finally meet my mate."

Bree and Riley came running into the house wearing bathrobes.

"What the fuck was that?" Riley shouted. "Bree and I were possessed. I couldn't stop fucking her! Do you realize that she and I fucked for six and a half days straight without stopping? I don't think I have any cum left inside of me anymore. I'm gonna need some kind of cum transfusion."

"Six and a half days?" We all gasped, simultaneously.

"What the fuck happened in here? Did a tornado hit or something?" Riley asked.

"More importantly, what happened to the TV? True Blood starts in an hour." Bree sounded desperate.

I looked at my flatscreen TV and it was completely destroyed.

"Sorry, I might have kicked it in the throes of passion." Vicky said, apologetically.

"You four had better get your asses to a store and buy a new TV now. I'm not fucking with you! I don't give a fuck if you have to break into a store to get one." Heidi yelled. "I'm not missing my vampire sex god, Eric Northman!"

Garrett, Jasper, Riley, and I were dressed within three minutes and we were running through the night to buy a new TV. None of us were willing to deal with Heidi's temper.

"Where the hell are we going to get a TV at this time of night?" Garrett asked.

"Walmart." I said. "Now's not the time to be picky about brands, your woman can get psycho when she's mad."

We bolted into Walmart and picked up a new TV. I had just finished paying for it when the cashier spoke. "Sir, if you can pull your car up to the front. One of our associates can load your TV in for you."

"Um, no thank you. I think we can handle this." I replied, as I put the receipt away in my wallet.

"Sir, Walmart prides itself on excellence in customer service. We truly would like to load the TV in your vehicle for you." The cashier insisted. "Honestly, it's a 55-inch television. You need help with it."

"Really, it's okay. My boys and I have got this." I assured.

"Sir..."

He was interrupted by Riley, "Listen, fucker, we've got four angry women waiting for this TV so they can watch True Blood and go ga-ga over their ideal blonde, sex god vampire named Eric. If they lose their shit because you held us up and they miss even a minute of their show, I'm gonna come back here and fuck you up!"

"Sir, I will not tolerate being spoken to in that manner. I was only trying to provide excellent service to you, our customer. There was no need for your verbal assault."

Just then, a tired and overworked manager showed up. "Is there a problem here?"

"Yes, this man..." The cashier paused for a split second. I saw Riley lightly brush his hand on his elbow. "This man is absolutely the kindest man I've ever met and the hottest one I've ever encountered in my life. Just look at that strong jawline and the sinuous lines of his well-defined muscles. He should be a cover model for Men's Health Magazine. Why I'd say he's better looking than that Eric Northman fellow the female employees are all obsessing over. He just complimented our store on it's overall organization and the superb cleanliness of our restroom facility."

I looked over to Riley and he had a shit-eating grin on his face. Fucker.

"Uh, thanks." The manager said and looked uncomfortably at the cashier.

We got the fuck out of Walmart and as soon as we crossed the street, we hit the woods and started running with the TV over our heads.

"What the fuck was that, Riley?" Jasper asked

"What? I just facilitated our departure from Walmart using my gift." Riley replied.

"Yeah, but you had him cooing all over you!" Jasper said.

"He was just giving his honest opinion on who the best looking blonde of the bunch is." Riley smirked. "Besides, I'm not about to be bested by some fictional vamp from a TV series."

We got home in no time and the four of us went to work on hooking up the TV.

"Seven minutes left." Vicky said.

"Where's the fucking cable?" I asked.

"I'm hooking it up now." Jasper said.

"Shit! We have to program the fucker and wait for the cable to reset." Garrett said.

"Honey, give the remote to Riley. He's the youngest out of all of you so he probably knows how to do this thing quickly. You and technology don't mix at all." Heidi said.

Riley grabbed the remote and started running through the TV's programming guide as quickly as possible. He was done just in the nick of time and we were able to sit together and watch the show without having our asses being kicked in by our mates. Truth be told, I don't think we would have rushed this much if it were any other show.

The end credits finally rolled and I looked at a depressed looking Jasper. "What's the matter?" I asked him.

"I just wish we had retractable fangs. They would have been so cool to have." He sighed. "So, can someone please catch me up on this show. I have no idea what's going on. It's funny as hell though."

Phew. At least I know that he was living under a rock too.

"I'll catch you up and we can watch the DVDs together." Victoria said to her mate. "I think I need to hunt, though."

We all murmured in agreement. It had been eleven days since I last hunted and seven for Bella. It was simply unacceptable.

"I haven't hunted in two weeks." Riley pointed out. "I can't believe I was able to make it out of Walmart without draining someone."

"Okay, we need to split up to hunt. There are too many of us. In this case, I think it's best if Garrett, Heidi, Bree, and Riley head to Philadelphia to hunt while Jasper, Vicky, Bella and I go to Pittsburgh. It's best if Alice can't see Jasper. I doubt the bitch will be looking, but if she happens to catch sight of you in Philadelphia, at least she'll think you're just hunting at home." I said.

"We'll see you guys in a few." Garrett said. The four of them left immediately. We were out of the door a moment later.

My cell phone rang. I answered the phone. "Peter, it's Alice."

We all stopped in our tracks. "What do you want?" I asked.

"I want to know what you, Garrett, Jasper, and your lover were doing at Walmart buying a TV?"

"None of your fucking business. Did it ever occur to you that we have our own lives to lead here separate from your flat ass?"

"I'm just concerned about my ex-mate. I sent him some papers and I haven't received them back yet. I should have gotten them by now. Can I speak to him?"

"No, he's not here." I said.

"Well, where is he?" She asked.

"I don't know, Alice. I'm not his keeper."

"He's not hunting humans is he, it wouldn't bode well for the Cullen family image if he were."

Who the fuck does this bitch think she is?

"Fucker!" Brewmaster interrupted. "Don't lose your shit with her. Calmly tell her that Jasper is out fucking his lover. Trust me on this."

"If you must know, Alice, Jasper is out fucking his lover."

"What lover? Who is she?"

"Who said it was a she?" I asked.

"Aaaagggghhhh! Branleur, Branleur, darling. Please, hold me, my soon to be ex-husband hasn't even looked at the divorce papers and it seems he's become a...oh God...a...homosexual." Alice was crying in the background.

"Ma cherie. You must get a hold of yourself. Your mascara is ruining my shirt." A man said to Alice in a thick French accent. "I am not surprised that he is a homosexual with that bouffant hair-do of his."

Alice came back on the line. "Peter, when you get a chance, tell Jasper that it's of the utmost urgency that he sign those papers and return them to me. He doesn't even have to read them. I urge both you and Jasper to give up those unseemly sexual tendencies. Perhaps you should go to a support group, it's not good for my image or Charlotte's."

I ended the call without telling the bitch goodbye.

"Jasper, would you please have Heidi cut your hair?" Vicky asked. "I don't need no French wanker calling you a fag."

I chuckled. Vicky was perfect for Jasper. She was straight up and honest and she never held her feelings back.

We ran to Pittsburgh, fed, then ran back home. It took us a while longer because Jasper and I both needed to find two humans to replenish our venom. Six and a half days of straight fucking had depleted our stores—in my case, it was actually ten and a half days because I was in bed with Bella for the four days prior to Jasper's arrival.

The sun was coming up by the time we arrived in Hillsgrove. It was an overcast day so we could walk around the village. I gave everyone a mini tour of my small town. There was a small general store with a gas station and a post office inside, a little dive of a honky tonk with an inn called the High Knob Inn, and a church with a cemetery. That's it. I showed them the creek behind my house and my shop too.

Garrett, Heidi, Riley, and Bree showed up around four pm in Heidi's car and some of their belongings. They took the opportunity to pack a little while they were in Philadelphia.

A few minutes later, the mailman showed up with a certified envelope for Jasper and a fuckton of bills for me. "Sorry, you didn't get a mail delivery this week." He said, sheepishly. "Our entire town was shut down last week. Uh, we all had the flu—yeah, that's it, the flu."

"What the hell was that all about, Brewmaster?" I asked.

"Oh, the empath projected throughout the village. There are gonna be lots of unplanned babies come Spring."

Holy fucking shit.

"Give me that envelope, Jasper." Garrett held his hand out for it. He scrutinized every detail of the papers and started chuckling. "Oh, Jasper, we are going to have fun with the Cullens. It seems the good doctor made himself wealthy using your assets. The bulk of your cash is all gone, but most of your property is still intact—the reason why Alice is so hellbent on getting you to sign those papers is that some of the property is still in your name. These are not only divorce papers, but papers transferring your assets to one Carlisle Cullen. Let me work on this and I'll put something together for you in a couple of days. The bitch and the doc can sit and stew."

Garrett turned to Bella. "You said the name of the hospital was Forks General?"

"Yes." Bella declared.

"Would you mind if I phoned them and had some of your records sent over?" Garrett asked.

"No problem. Would you like to speak to Daddy? He's the Chief of Police there so he can probably bypass any sort of red tape and get them to you quicker. He knows I'm a vampire so it'll be no problem. He hates the Cullens." She said.

Garrett looked up at me warily. "Don't worry, he really does know about vampires. He knows Vicky, Riley, and Bree too."

"I haven't spoken to a daddy in a long time." Garrett said. "I'm kind of scared."

"Don't worry about her daddy, man. He's a cream puff." I lied.

We let Garrett work while the rest of us worked on straightening out the house. We had walls to repair and destroyed furniture to dump. I assessed what furniture I needed. There were no more beds on my property. Heidi and Garrett had taken out the spare beds in the guest bedrooms too.

"Riley, I have an order that's due next week. Do you think we can go work on it? It's a Shelby that I'm restoring for a collector."

"No problem, boss, let's go." He said, excitedly. The two of us left for the garage while Jasper continued with the home repairs.

_**Two weeks later...**_

"Garrett Adams speaking." Garrett had just put his fingers to his lips urging us to keep quiet.

"Garrett, this is Carlisle Cullen. I'm wondering if you have a moment."

"Sure thing, how can I help you, my friend?"

"Considering our history together, I was wondering if you could convince Jasper to drop the case against our family." The nervy little prick said. "I was also wondering if you may know his whereabouts, who he's associating with, what he's been doing. I heard from Alice that he may, in fact, have moved to San Francisco."

"Carlisle, much as I'd like to assist you, I take my Lawyer's Oath of Admission seriously. You, as a medical professional, have taken the Hippocratic Oath so you must understand. The kind of information that you seek is part of attorney-client privilege. I'm afraid you're on your own, my friend."

"Might I convince you to drop Jasper as a client, then? I would be willing to compensate you double what Jasper is paying you. You have to see that there are certain advantages to being associated with the Cullen family name."

"What might those advantages be, Carlisle?" Garrett asked.

"I am friends with the Volturi. I can count the illustrious Eleazar Denali as a close, personal friend of mine, and my family can count two of the most powerful vampires as their own."

"I'm sorry Carlisle. I am unable to accept your offer at this time. It would be in direct violation of federal judicial statutes."

"Will you at least consider my offer? Perhaps we can meet at your home to discuss this. The women would dearly love to see your Heidi."

Garrett gritted his teeth. "Heidi is currently on vacation with some of her former co-workers. Unfortunately, she'll be unavailable to see the female members of your family. I, myself, am extremely busy so the answer is no."

"Tell Garrett to tell the fucker that he has a legal conference in Los Angeles next week and he can meet him there." Brewmaster popped into my head.

I scribbled a quick note to Garrett. He scanned it and nodded that he understood. "Carlisle, since you are such an old friend, I can do something for you. How about if I meet you in Los Angeles next week? I have a legal conference to go to. We can meet for drinks. I'll phone you with the particulars later."

"Wonderful news! I'll see you then!" Carlisle exclaimed and ended the call while Garrett gave the finger to his phone.

"Okay, Pete, why am I meeting Carlisle Cullen in Los Angeles next week?"

"Hang on, let me consult with Brewmaster." I said.

"You need your mate to call her sister to fly down here. She's a lawyer. She can block the elf's visions. Oh, and tell Garrett that she's his new partner. They're just fishing for info." Brewmaster came through with his talent straight away.

"Garrett, Brewmaster says that you're just fishing for info. The elf is coming with him. I'm surmising that she's going to try to get visions off of you. He also said that Bella's sister is going to be a lawyer in your firm. She can block the elf's visions. Bella, can you call her and have her fly down here ASAP.

"Uh, sure." Bella dialed the number. "Bitch, you need to haul your fucking ass down here."

God, I love that mouth. It can do amazing things to my cock too.

"Why?"

"We're fucking up the Cullens. Prepare for a long stay and I got you a job."

"I'm not working for Vicky's sex hotline." The sister stated. "I'm a lawyer and I've passed the bar. I just can't seem to find a job."

"Bitch, would I do that to you? Bring your legal credentials and your shifter ass down here."

"I'll be there tomorrow, slut." _Click._

"Done." Bella said.

"Do you always talk to your sister that way?" Jasper asked. I was wondering the same thing myself.

"Yes." Vicky, Bella, and Bree all replied.

Who the fuck is this sister?

_**The next day...**_

"Okay, why the fuck did I have to haul my ass all the way over to podunk Pennsylvania to a houseful of leeches?" The beautiful, Native American woman with the lean legs asked. She looked at me. "Stop eyefucking me, shithead."

"Leah, this is Peter, my mate." Bella smirked.

She eyed me up and down with scrutiny. "You're too pale, fucker. Bella, you look like a freak with those red eyes. So, what's this job? Do I get to kick the shit out of the Cullens? I brought Paul along to help. He wants to rip apart the musical eunuch."

We looked at the door and a big, stocky dude with a shit-eating grin was standing there. He grabbed Bella, put her over his shoulder, then smacked her ass. "How's it going, Bells?" He asked.

"Paul? I'm so happy you're here! How are Quil and Embry?"

"Embry's the same, but I feel for Quil. He's depressed. Poor dude, twenty-five years old and can't even lose his V-card cause the imprint is holding him back from getting it up."

"Quil imprinted on a two year old eight years ago." Bella explained.

"That's harsh." Garrett said. As vampires, we empathized with him. There are vampires who find out that babies are their mates and they have to wait a full eighteen years to claim them.

"So, do you two have imprints?" I asked Paul and Leah to make conversation.

"Nope." They both said.

"Anyway, want to tell us about this plan to fuck up the Cullens?" Leah asked. "Oh, Bella, mom knitted matching sweaters for you and your mate. She was worried that you might be cold."

We all started laughing. We had cold skin, but we couldn't really feel the cold. It was nice of my mother-in-law to think about us, though. It was humorous, yet touching. Mother-in-law? Did I just say that? Yeah, I guess she will be eventually. Pretty cool if you ask me.

"So, tell me how you plan on fucking up the Cullens?" Leah asked.

We all explained how the Cullens have fucked us over. Leah and Paul were pissed off. They had to run out to the woods in phase into wolves. They walked back inside after they collected themselves, then Leah was all business. She and Garrett locked themselves into his new office and started discussing the case.

I went to the garage with Riley to work on an El Camino we were restoring for a collector. Paul came with us. The guy was good. Turns out he's an auto mechanic in Forks. He took a look at Bella's beat up car and found out that it needed a new alternator as well as the starter, timing belt, and water pump.

"Hey guys!" Paul called. "The radiator's leaking too. I'm not so sure this heap's worth fixing."

"I can't believe she drove that thing from Ohio to Philadelphia. There's no way she would have made it back home." Riley said. "Thank God she ran into you, Pete."

"You don't know Bella. She drove her last truck until it completely rusted out. That was before she met you, Riley." Paul said. "Hey, what are you guys working on?"

"You wanna give us a hand here? We're trying to drop the engine into this El Camino that we're restoring for a collector so we can fire it up."

"Sure."

An hour later we had the engine in and fired up. I wonder if I could somehow get him to stay on. With the three of us—we caould get tons of work done. Paul knew his stuff.

"Brewmaster! Brewmaster!" I tapped my head cause he wasn't responding.

"Brewmaster is currently indisposed, please call back at a later time." He responded.

I sighed. He did this sometimes, but usually it was because he was thinking.

We went back into the main house. I could smell something rank coming from the kitchen. Bree and Bella were...cooking?

"Oh, hey, Pete. You want to pass that jar of sauce over to me?" She pointed to a glass jar of red stuff.

"Um, the one that says Ragu?" I asked.

"Yep." She said. Bree was draining some noodles while Bella added some sauce to what I think was fried up meat.

"What's for dinner, Bells?" Paul leaned over and sniffed the food. "Smells good. Spaghetti?"

"Yes, have a seat and dig in." Bella threw the pasta sauce and noodles on the table. She laid out some rolls and corn on the cob on the side. "Leah! Dinner's ready!" She called.

Leah came running downstairs. "Thank fuck! I'm starved."

"I'm going for a smoke break." Bella said as she went out the backdoor. I followed her out. "I miss food."

"Yeah, it's one of the things you miss the most as a vampire. It helps that it smells atrocious to us, though." I said. "Where did you get the cooking supplies? I didn't have pots and pans and stuff."

"I ran to Walmart with Bree and grabbed a couple of things just so we could get tonight's meal out." She said. "Leah and Paul needed food."

"Oh." I shrugged, then thought about what she said and shouted. "You ran to Walmart alone with just Bree?"

"Is there a problem?"

"Uh, yeah, it's called bloodlust."

"I was fine. Didn't feel any at all."

I was going to yell at her about how irresponsible she was then thought better of it. No reason for me to become crazy and overprotective, that shit always backfires. She was a grown, mature, responsible woman with a fuckhot body and an insatiable sex drive that matched mine. I decided to tell her. "Cool. Congratulations. Now, get over here and kiss me."

She chuckled and kissed me—deeply and passionately before we walked back into the house.

"We're home!" Heidi's voice chimed throughout the house. She had been on a trip to New York City with Felix and Jane, two friends of hers formerly of the Volturi. The three friends walked into the kitchen where we were all gathered.

"Who are your friends?" Heidi asked, curiously, upon seeing Leah and Paul.

"Leah Clearwater, I'm helping with the case against the Cullens. I'm also Bella's sister. This is Paul, he's here because he hates his boss almost as much as the Cullens." Leah said.

"Oh, well, I'm Heidi. Garrett's wife and mate and this is Felix and Jane. They're former co-workers of mine."

Suddenly, the room came to a standstill. Leah was fixated on Felix and Paul couldn't take his eyes off of Jane. We looked at the two vampires and they, too, seemed to be mesmerized. Felix took Leah's hand into his and they both gasped. Jane did the same with Paul.

Bella's jaw had dropped. She looked like she was in complete shock. "Oh shit! Dad and Mom are gonna kill me." She announced then started snapping her fingers in front of the four spellbound people. "Yo! Hey! Ahem!"

All four of them looked at Bella who directed her question at Leah and Paul. "Did you two fuckers just imprint on vampires?"

"Uh, yeah, looks like it. How did you know?" Leah said.

"You had that same fucked up look that Jake had when he imprinted. Never thought I'd see that again." Bella muttered.

Felix spoke then. "Excuse me. What's imprinting?"

"Imprinting is what happens when shapeshifters mate." Bella explained.

Felix's eyes widened. "You're a shapeshifter? You're not human?"

"Yeah, they both are." Bella, the resident expert on supernaturals, answered for them. "They turn into giant wolves. You're stuck with her for life, dude. As long as they keep phasing, they'll stay young and live forever like us. By the way, she's a total bitch and she's been known to be a lush when she drinks too much."

"Excuse me, who are you?" Jane asked Bella.

"My name is Bella Swan. I'm Peter's mate." Bella answered.

"Who's Peter?" Jane questioned.

"That would be me." I replied.

"You'd better call Mom. This shit's gonna create all sorts of fuckery in the pack." Bella said. "She's gonna have to..."

Bella's cell rang just then. "Hi Mom."

"Bella, did Leah and Paul get there okay?"

"Yes, Mom. They're right here. Do you want to talk to them?"

"No, that's okay, honey. I just wanted to make sure that they arrived safely. How are you holding up? Are you cold?"

"No, Mom. I'm fine. It's still summer. I'm giving Leah the phone, she has news."

"I'm not telling her. You tell her. She's gonna blow her top." Leah backed away from the phone.

"It's not my news, bitch. You tell her." Bella yelled.

"Fuck you. You're the one that got involved with the pussy vamp. You fucking tell her!"

"Paul! I know you can hear me with your amplified wolf hearing. You get on the phone right now and tell me what's going on this instant!" The voice on the phone yelled. "You'd better not be pregnant young lady. Neither of you better be. I'll beat you both with a broomstick if you are! I swear to God, Leah Clearwater and Isabella Swan—if either of you are knocked up, I'll...Oh my God...Paul, did you knock someone up?"

Holy crap! My future mother-in-law sounds scary as hell. Yep, Felix and I are gonna be buddies. I can tell. We'll be sitting in the same doghouse all of the time. Why the hell is she fixated on pregnancy? Bella can't get pregnant—she's a vampire.

Paul took the phone from Bella. "Hi Sue." He said, perkily. "Great news. Leah and I just imprinted."

"Ohhhh! Congratulations! Charlie, Seth, Angela! Paul and Leah just imprinted on each other! Isn't that wonderful?" Sue squealed. "Tell me everything. I want to know when and how it happened."

"Uh, just now and uh, guess what?" Paul said, excitedly. "Our imprints are named Jane and Felix."

"Oh, you didn't imprint on each other? I didn't realize they had shifters in Pennsylvania. Do they turn into cats or something? I mean with the name Felix..."

"Jane and Felix aren't exactly shifters, Sue." Paul sounded wary now. "They're vampires."

"Aaaagggghhhh!" Sue shrieked on the line.

"Paul, put Bella on the line now!" Charlie Swan ordered.

Paul handed Bella the phone. "Hi, Daddy."

"You want to tell me why Sue is laying on the couch having a coronary?"

"Um, not really."

"Isabella!"

"Okay, okay! You don't have to yell. Paul and Leah imprinted on vampires."

"Let me talk to Leah's vampire." Charlie growled. Shit. He's the only human I've ever heard that could growl better than a vampire.

Bella handed Felix the phone. "Hello?"

He he he! I'm not the only one that has to deal with a daddy now.

"Are you the vampire that my daughter imprinted on?"

"Yes, sir, my name is Felix. It's a pleasure to..."

"Cut the crap! I can't stop fate—you're obviously meant for my daughter, but if I hear about you mistreating her in any way, I'll send a pack of wolves or my other daughter's mate and her friends after you to rip you apart. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir." Felix replied, immediately.

"And another thing. If you find that my girl Bella is being mistreated, you have my permission to rip Peter apart."

"Yes, sir!" Felix sounded excited this time. Asshole.

"Good. You can call me Charlie." He ended the call.

"Well, that was frightening." Felix said. "Your father is a shapeshifter?"

"Uh, no, he's just an ornery human." Bella replied.

"I'm sleepy, Bella. Where do I sleep?" Leah let out a fake yawn.

"Let me show you to your rooms so you guys can get to fucking." Bella smirked.

"Hey! I said I was sleepy, bitch!"

"There's no way in hell you're sleepy!" Vicky exclaimed. "It's only five pm in Washington!"

"Fine! I'm horny! Felix—upstairs, now!" Leah ordered.

Felix followed Bella and Leah upstairs. So did Jane and Paul. Bella came back down after showing them to their rooms.

"Um, we won't see them until tomorrow night. They're newly imprinted so they'll be claiming each other for at least twenty-four hours. I just don't know how it works in conjunction with the vampire mating though." Bella pondered. "Vampire venom is lethal to a shapeshifter."

"We all might as well call it a night." Riley said. The little fucker was horny. Well, I can't really call him little seeing that he's taller than I am.

Riley, Bree, Vicky, and Jasper left for their house while Heidi and Garrett went to their room to reunite.

Bella started doing the dishes. I decided to help her. That's what modern husbands do, right?

Husband? Shit. I've got to get this stuff squared away.

"Brewmaster! Should I ask Bella to marry me?" I asked.

"Fucker! I don't know why you're not already married. If it were me. I'd have married her while she was changing." Brewmaster said.

"I can't do that! She has to consent and be awake and shit." I chastised.

"Fuck her, then ask her to marry you. No, don't fuck her. Make love to her." Brewmaster said.

We finished up in the kitchen. I picked Bella up and carried her to the bed and made sweet love to her.

"Hey, I was thinking." I said. "Maybe we should get married. We're gonna be together for eternity and besides, I love you."

Bella smiled and kissed me. "Sounds good to me, Prince Charming."

She said yes, she said yes, she said yes!

"I get it Fucker, she said yes." Brewmaster said. "Now shut the fuck up and let me get some rest."

**Oh, Jasper, Jasper, Jasper-you've got to work on controlling that lust projection. What did you think of Riley's gift? Pretty cool, huh? Do you like the new family members? Most importantly, now that you've heard from Carlisle, what's your opinion of him? I'd love to hear your thoughts. Let me know what you think. I will always reply! XOXO**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi Everyone! I'm so happy you're enjoying this story. I appreciate all of your reviews, messages, alerts, and faves, too! Some of you are so funny! **

**This story is AU/OOC/OTT.**

**All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Mature readers 18+ only.**

**Peter's POV**

"I love you, Peter." She purred.

"Right back at ya, kitten." It was noon and we were still lazing around, naked, in bed. I entered my mate in one swift move and smirked as she gasped at the feeling of me hitting her core. "Hard or soft?"

"Mmm...let's start with soft, then go hard." She replied. I started moving inside of her—immersing myself in the feeling of her little piece of heaven surrounding my cock.

Just then, the doorbell rang. "We don't want any!" I yelled.

"Bella!" A male voice from outside called.

"Oh fuck! It's my father." My mate whispered to me.

"Daddy?" I mouthed.

"Yes—Daddy." She nodded. My cock shriveled up instantly and I pulled out of her. The two of us got dressed at vampire speed and went to answer the door.

"Hi, Baby Girl. You look beautiful. Your eyes will take some getting used to, though, but they go well with your hair. Come and give your old man a hug."

Bella hugged her father and then a woman that I'm assuming is Sue. She introduced them both to me.

"So, what brings you here?"

"Well, we wanted to meet your mate and Leah and Paul's imprints. Where are they?"

"Upstairs."

"Well, go get them." My future father-in-law prompted as he and his wife made their way into the house with luggage, I might add.

We ran upstairs and knocked on Leah's door. "Get the fuck away, Bells! I'm busy!"

"This is important!" Bella whispered, desperately.

"Leah!" No answer.

"Leah!" Still, no answer.

"Leah!" I yelled. Fuck it. I'm just gonna walk inside.

"Get the hell out!" Leah yelled and went back to making Felix moan.

"Leah, I'm fucking trying to tell you that..." Bella shouted at her, but was interrupted by my future mother-in-law.

"What in tarnation are you two arguing ab...aaaagggghhhh!" Sue screamed at the sight in front of her. Paul, Jane, Garrett, Heidi, and Charlie all came running into the room at the sound of Sue screaming with the added shock value of four of them being stark naked.

Leah and Felix were in such shock that they were frozen in place.

Charlie crossed his arms in front of his chest before he spoke, "I'm Police Chief Charlie Swan. This is my wife, Mrs. Swan."

Felix's eyes widened and he tried to regain as much of his composure as he could. He extended his hand to my Charlie. "Nice to meet you sir, I'm Felix Volturi."

Charlie didn't return the gesture. Of course, it didn't help that Leah was still naked, on her knees, with Felix's dick in her mouth. She was so stunned that she couldn't detach herself.

Leah finally managed to release Felix with a loud slurp and a pop. That didn't help either. She was making such a bad case for herself. It was made even worse when Felix wiped some, um dribble, from the corner of Leah's mouth with his finger.

We all bolted out of the room. Bella and I ran downstairs hand in hand. Charlie and Sue, Police Chief and Mrs. Swan to Felix—ha ha, soon followed. They sat on the sofa looking shocked.

Brewmaster chose then to talk to me. "Fucker, ask her father for her hand in marriage. That'll permanently put you on his good side. Butter him up and the wife too."

"Sir, Ma'am. I was wondering if we could have a quick chat?" I asked, holding Bella's hand and settling on the loveseat.

"Of course." Charlie said.

"Sir, Ma'am. I'd like to ask for your permission to marry your daughter. I love her and I want to make an honest woman out of her. I promise to take care of her and treat her with respect. I have more than enough money to keep us afloat for eternity and I also own a business where I restore classic cars that pulls in a couple of million dollars a year. Financially, she will always be secure and never want. Emotionally, mentally, and physically I will always protect her and love her. You have my word."

"Well, it's good to know that there are some respectable young men out there still. Yes, you have my permission. Sue, what do you think?"

"Absolutely. You're such a good boy compared to that...that...that...brute upstairs with Leah." Sue said, proudly.

"Fucker, tell him that you want to fish with him while he's here." Brewmaster advised. "That'll seal the deal—do it before everyone else gets downstairs."

I grinned. "Thank you, sir. Um, I was wondering, do you like to fish sir?"

"Stop calling me sir, call me Charlie or Dad. Look at how respectful this boy is, Susie, there aren't many left like him in the world today." My future father-in-law said. "Fishing's my favorite sport, even more than hunting. Why?"

"Well, Dad, maybe we can go fishing while you're here. There's Hunter's Lake about twenty minutes away—I heard it's wonderful there." I, then, decided to hit him in the heart and added, "I haven't fished since I was a kid with my daddy."

Brewmaster interrupted. "Fucker, that was great. He's eating that shit up. You've cemented your bond with him. Now call him, Daddy—trust me on this shit."

"Well, since I'm up here, son, let's go fishing. I'm assuming there's a place where we can pick up some gear? I didn't bring any with me." Charlie said.

"Sure, Daddy, we can go to Walmart if worse comes to worse." Bella rolled her eyes at me. I decided to ham it up even more since I was on a roll.

I got down on one knee in front of my mate and said, "Bella Swan. You are my world. Would you do me the honor of being my wife?"

"Yes, Peter. I will." Bella replied out loud, then whispered for only me to hear. "Good job, buttering up Daddy."

Charlie and Sue both beamed at me with a look of pride. We were both engulfed in hugs.

Charlie's face soon turned hard. Felix and Leah had just walked into the living room.

"Man, that lug is going to be spending an eternity making it up to them." Brewmaster commented. "Poor sap."

"Sit!" He ordered. "You two—out!"

Bella and I were out of the house in three seconds flat. "We need to grab some food and supplies since we have additional houseguests, Peter. The shifters are in the house so Alice won't be able to see a thing."

We hopped inside my truck and drove down to the Superwalmart in Lewisburg. I thought now would be a good time to discuss some finances and whatnot with my fiancee. I also need to get her a ring. Not from Walmart, though.

"So, Bella, I wanted to discuss money with you." I brought up.

"Oh, I plan to work just as soon as my newborn year is over. I want to wait it out just to be safe." Bella said.

"That's fine. You can do whatever you want, but what I wanted to do, since we're down here, was to stop by the bank and add your name to my account so you can have access to it. What's mine is yours." I let her know.

"Um...I'm not so..." She sounded like she was gonna protest so I interrupted her.

"Bella, I'm not trying to control you with money or anything. I just believe a husband and a wife should share everything. Once you start working, you can contribute to our account if it makes you feel better. I'm not saying you have to work either. If you want to be a homemaker or if you want to go back to school or something, I'm behind you one hundred percent. I just think married couples need to work together and share everything from chores to money to feelings and thoughts."

Bella smiled a huge smile. She gave me a hug and a kiss smack dab in front of the tomatoes. "Thanks, Peter. I feel the same way."

We were loading up the shopping cart with tons of food. Bella said that Leah and Paul consume three times the amount of food of a normal human because they're shifters. "I think it saps their energy when they phase." She deduced.

We grabbed cooking utensils, a dish set, and glasses for them to drink out of—I only had about six total in my house. Bella sent me back for another shopping cart and we filled it up with towels, sheets, blankets, pillows, shampoo, soap, toilet paper, paper towels, and a whole bunch of other household shit I never knew we needed.

"I think we need more laundry detergent. We're running low." She said.

"Okay, what the hell is this fabric softener stuff that you just put in the cart?" I asked.

"Oh, it gets rid of static cling and makes your clothes smell good." She said. Man, I've never had a woman that cared about the upkeep of the house as much as Bella. Char didn't really give a fuck about anything. She was usually off fucking someone anyway.

I took a look at my future wife and thought if we were both human, I would have loved to make lots of babies with her.

"Hey, baby, maybe I should pick up the fishing gear while I'm here." I said.

"So, do you really know how to fish?" She asked with an arched eyebrow.

"I do. I used to fish with my dad on the weekends when I was a kid. It's one of the few things I remember from my human life."

"Interesting, I thought you were just buttering him up because Brewmaster told you to." She commented.

"How'd you know that Brewmaster told me what to do?"

"You always get this perplexed expression on your face—then you look up as if you're talking to heaven and pout." She explained. "Grab the Mr. Clean."

"I do not pout." I defended. "Meadows & Rain or Lavender &Vanilla scented?"

"Meadows & Rain and yes, you do." Bella stalked up to me and planted a wet one right on my lips. "You have such cute lips when you pout, too."

I grabbed hold of my mate and continued kissing her. I brushed my hands over her tits and tweaked her nipples over her shirt. Bella's hand rubbed my rock hard cock which was straining uncomfortably against my jeans.

"Keep doing that, baby." I moaned.

Bella purred as I kept playing with her glorious breasts.

A sudden gasp, jolted us back into reality. Two nuns in habits were staring at us with their mouths agape. On the other side of us, a couple of teenage boys were watching us wide-eyed with curiosity.

"Awesome, dude!" One of them cheered.

One of the nuns reached into her purse and handed me a card for a nearby church along with a pamphlet with the title: 'Clean Love in Courtship'. Obviously, it was some sort of instructional booklet. Well, that was nice of them.

"Ma'am." I bowed my head a bit. Nuns deserved respect considering they were committed to God and shit—I'd better make sure I don't swear either. "I just wanna assure you that we're always clean after having sex. I make sure to clean her right up with a washcloth so my stuff's not dripping down her thighs. I learned my lesson a few weeks ago when I introduced her to my friend Garrett and my jizz was still drizzling down her inner thighs. I mean, Jesus Christ, talk about being an idiot—she was still tied to the bed even. Anyway, after that incident I clean her kitten up right after we fu...make love. Hell, sometimes, we just do it right in the shower, that way we can just clean up while we're in there. Kill two birds with one stone, if you know what I mean. Well, it was nice to meet ya ladies, we have to go now. Lots to do. Um, thank the big guy upstairs for all of his hard work for me."

"Don't forget the Mr. Clean, babe." Bella reminded me.

"We like to keep our house clean too." I told the nuns. "We're very clean people."

I grabbed the Mr. Clean, put it into the shopping cart, then Bella and I went on our way to look for the fishing gear. "I'm telling you, Bella. Churches sure have changed since I was a kid. They used to tell us that sex outside of marriage was a sin. Now, here they are giving us instructions on how to clean ourselves up after sex. I guess even they have to keep up with the times, huh?"

Bella just giggled as we walked along, pushing our shopping carts.

We cashed out, loaded up the truck, and headed for the bank. I took care of business there along with Bella. I explained to her that one account was for household expenses while the other was for bigger investments. I also added her name to my business account just in case I wasn't there and she needed to write a check for a delivery or something. I trusted her explicitly—something I never really had with Char. With Char, I gave her a set allowance weekly—in cash. I didn't feel the need to do that at all with Bella.

We drove down the road to the bank where Bella had her account. We talked about it and decided to close out her account and just combine it with mine. She only had six hundred twenty-one dollars and some change in it anyway.

After that, we stopped at a pizza shop in Williamsport where Bella ordered about eight large pizzas, to go, for the humans and shifters staying at our house. While we were waiting for the pizzas to finish baking, we went to the liquor store to grab cases of whiskey and tequila and beer for Charlie. I also grabbed cartons of cigarettes for me and Bella. She threw one in for Charlie too. It turns out he's a Marlboro man too.

When we got home, everyone came out to help us unload. I tossed Charlie the carton of smokes and a beer. He thanked me and told me to sit out on the porch with him and have a chat.

"Son, I really like you. I can tell that you really care about my Bella and I'm happy that you're getting married. You're a real stand-up fellow compared to that scoundrel that Leah's with." Poor Felix, he really wasn't a bad guy. He just got caught doing the wrong thing in front of the parents. Still, I'm glad he was in that position instead of me.

"Thanks, Daddy." I said with a grin.

We talked about our lives and got to know each other. Bella and her real mom, it turns out, are estranged. Her name is Renee and she went off and married a younger man. When Bella was a junior in high school, she shipped her off to Charlie so she could travel with her new husband. He was glad it happened. Renee used to keep him from seeing Bella, always wanting to keep her to herself.

"She's a good girl, Bella is. She did well in school and had a part-time job during high school and college. She paid her own way through college too. I told her I'd help her, but she insisted that I keep my money for my retirement." Charlie said.

"I just fired off a check to pay for her student loans. She's debt free now."

"Thank you, son, you're a good man. Now, let's go check out the fishing gear you picked up. Why'd you buy so many fishing poles?"

"I wasn't sure who all wanted to come with us and I also didn't know which pole to buy. They had so many so I just bought one of each." I admitted.

He chuckled. "Well, I guess I'll have to teach ya everything I know, son."

**Bella's POV**

"Mom! How much more of this yarn do we need to ball up?" I asked.

"Oh, quit complaining. I'm knitting the scarves for all of you. Come winter time, you'll be thanking me when it's twenty below zero and the wind is howling." Sue said.

"I like this color a lot, Sue." Heidi said.

"I figured red would go well with your eyes. I keep telling Bella that the hot pink will clash with hers. You have to pass your fashion sense on to Bella and Leah. They choose colors that don't go well with their skin tones at all." Sue looked at me and Leah with distaste and shook her head.

The men had all gone fishing with Charlie. They had chartered a boat for the day and were going to a bar for some male bonding afterwards so we weren't expecting them home until late.

"Mom. How's the pack going to react to Leah and Paul's imprints?" I asked.

"I'm a little worried myself. My gut feeling tells me that they might have to leave the pack. Writing their mates into the treaty is one thing, but as wolves, Leah and Paul have to live on the reservation. It's against pack rules to keep a wolf from their imprints and their imprints must be protected. It really opens up a whole new can of worms, Bella." Sue explained.

"Wow! I don't even know how you're going to work that out." Jane stated. "Paul and I won't have to live apart, will we?"

"Well, the good thing is that if it comes to them leaving the pack, Paul has no real ties there. His mother passed away about three years ago and we have no idea where his father is so he can leave without a problem. Leah has her brother Seth, but he has his imprint named Angela there so he won't be alone. On top of that, Leah never really enjoyed being a part of the pack so she'll leave with no qualms." Sue pointed out. "Seth's imprint and Bella are close friends so he'll never sever ties with his sisters."

"This is really complicated, though." I said.

"I know, but you're not to worry, Bella. It'll all work out in the end." Sue assured.

A few hours later, we were all painting. The walls hadn't been painted since Jasper had his six and a half day projection and we doubted the guys would ever get it done so we took it upon ourselves to do it.

The doorbell rang so I went to answer it. It was only about two pm so I figured it was a delivery for Peter's shop. I was stunned when I came face to face with Emmett Cullen and Rosalie Hale. They were just as shocked to see me.

"Bella!" Emmett exclaimed. Rosalie just had her mouth hanging open.

"May I help you two with something?"

"We were looking for Jasper."

"He won't be back until later. He's out fishing."

"Oh, um, would you mind if we waited for him?" Emmett asked.

Victoria and Heidi came to see what was keeping me. Now both their mouths were hanging open.

Both women stepped in front of me in a protective gesture.

"What do you want, Cullen?" Heidi snapped.

"W...w...we were looking for Jasper." Rosalie managed to squeak out.

"What business do you have with my mate?" Victoria asked, scathingly.

"Your mate?" Rosalie asked in confusion. "I thought Alice..."

"It's physically impossible to leave your mate, Rosalie." I stated. "Would you ever be able to leave Emmett?"

"N...n...no. No! Never! I could never leave Emmett!" She said with conviction. Then she looked at the three of us pleadingly. "Please, we have nowhere else to go."

That's when I noticed their appearance. They were an absolute mess. By the looks of their mud covered shoes, it looked like they had been running. I peered out into the driveway and there were no vehicles parked there. They each were carrying backpacks which were filled to the hilt. They must have left in a hurry. Something must have gone down between them and the Cullens.

"Why don't you come inside." I offered. What else could I do? I couldn't leave them stranded with nowhere to go.

"Thank you, Bella." Rosalie said with gratitude.

"Um, I'm sorry. We're in the middle of painting." I said.

"I'll help." Emmett offered. He stood up and I handed him a paint brush and paint. "We're doing the living room in tan."

Rosalie looked up at me. "I'd like to help too, if it's okay."

"Sure, why not." I shrugged. I handed a paint roller to her. I left the two of them alone to paint. I would have helped them in there, but there were other rooms that needed to be painted and I really didn't feel like talking to them without Peter with me.

Heidi and Victoria had given the other women the heads up that Emmett and Rose were here. A couple of hours later, Sue called me from the kitchen. "Bella! Would you come in here and help me get dinner ready?"

"Coming, Mom." I called. I started calling Sue "mom" a couple of months after she and Daddy got married. My own mother preferred it when I called her, Renee. I hadn't seen or talked to her since she and Phil dropped me off at the airport for my flight to Forks. She never really wanted children and I was always more of an inconvenience to her. With Sue, I felt like I had a mother for the first time. She nurtured and cared for me and was always there with a listening ear. After Paul's mother passed away three years ago, she and Daddy took him in too. They didn't want him to be alone in the world even if he was already twenty-two at the time. So, in a sense, Sue and Charlie Swan had four children—two boys and two girls and they were really great parents to all of us.

Rosalie popped into the kitchen at the same time I did. "I can help. I used to help my mother cook all of the time when I was human." She said. Rosalie didn't question the fact that there was a human in the kitchen cooking. I put together lasagna while Sue worked on a salad. Rosalie whipped up a gorgeous looking strawberry shortcake.

"Gee Rosalie, I wish you would have cooked for me when I was human. That looks delicious." I commented.

She smiled. We left Sue and Leah to eat and there was enough leftover for Daddy and Paul to munch on later if they were hungry.

A few hours later, we were done with painting and Sue and Leah had hit the sack. There were only vampires in the living room now. It was almost midnight when the men staggered in, they were all drunk as skunks. Apparently, they had to leave the two vehicles they took at the bar and Peter piggy-backed my father home. Paul had apparently run in wolf form. He walked in completely naked. He probably forgot to take his clothes off when he phased and shredded them. Rose and Emmett stared in complete shock at the sight of them.

"Hey, baby, how was your day?" Pete slurred. He slapped a wet, sloppy kiss on my lips.

"We had a couple of drunks...to...little...drink...drunk..." Jasper was trying to put together a coherent sentence. "Why...Rose...uh...here...Cullen...our...house...sex...Vicky...horny...me...please?"

Charlie was snoring away on Peter's back so I took him, carried him to his bedroom, and put him to bed. When I came back down, Paul was passed out in all his naked glory on the coffee table. We just left him there. Vicky said that he'd be inspiration when she went to work later.

Garrett and Riley were both doing some sort of a riverdance in the kitchen.

"Um, how the hell are we supposed to deal with these drunk fuckers?" I asked Vicky.

"Fuck if I know, we just have to wait until the alcohol wears off."

"Felix, what the fuck are you doing?" Jane asked. He was currently inspecting his dick with his pants off.

"I wanted to see if there was a difference between shifter cock and vampire cock." He stated—eyeing his dick and Paul's dick with scrutiny.

"There's no real difference. Vampire cock is colder and stays harder for longer." I told him. "Now put that shit away!"

"Bella, can you suck on my cock?" Peter asked while undoing his jeans.

"Not now, Pete."

"Phooey!" He pouted. "Phooey, phooey, phooey, phooey! I want a blow job now!"

"Um, excuse me, Bella? Uh, yoohoo." What the fuck was that? Someone is talking to me in my head.

"Yeah, that's right." The voice said. "I am talking inside your head, your mate calls me Brewmaster."

Holy fuck. I'm going insane. "No! You're not. I swear it. I just wanted to tell you to send the drunk motherfuckers to the other house. Have the big fucker help you and the girls."

"Um, okay. Hey, are you always going to be swimming inside my brain?" I thought, mentally.

"Yeah. Fucker's venom created you and he somehow gave you his gift, too." Brewmaster said. "By the way, the beauty queen wants to be your friend. You guessed right, those two were fucked over big time by the veggie vamps."

"Thanks, Brewmaster."

"You know, you're so much nicer than Fucker is." Brewmaster noted.

"Maybe you should stop calling him Fucker." I recommended.

"Hell, no, it's the only nickname that fits him."

"Um, guys, let's go party over at the other house." I suggested. I motioned to all of the sober vampires to give me a hand. Emmett easily threw Peter and Jasper over his shoulder and carried him. We dragged the other guys with us and dumped them off at the other house. We left Paul curled up on the coffee table—he was down for the count.

"I've got to get to work." Vicky said and started setting up. "I'm gonna have to work here. I can't do it with those drunks in my house."

Her first call finished and the second call came in immediately after that, before we knew it, Vicky was on her twentieth caller of the night. Rose, Emmett, and Jane stared in dumbfounded curiosity while the rest of us did our own thing. Vicky did her opening spiel with caller twenty, and said, "This is Blowjob Betty, I heard you're looking for me, big boy."

"I want two women to blow me at once. I need one to suck on my balls and the other sucks on my cock. Then I want you to both take turns."

"It'll cost you double. Hold on while I get someone else." Vicky turned to all of us with a smile.

"Fuck no!" I whispered.

"No way!" Heidi and Bree both shrieked.

"Nah-uh. That guy's a fucking pervert." Jane declared.

"Of course, they're perverts, Jane. It's a fucking phone sex hotline." I pointed out.

"What about you, blondie?" Vicky asked Rosalie.

"I...oh...uh..." Rosalie wanted to tell her no—that much was clear.

"Great, thanks!" Vicky said.

"But, I..." Rosalie gasped.

"Wonderful news, stud. I have Candy Suxem on the line with me. Come say hello, baby." Vicky said.

"Hi." Rosalie whimpered.

"Candy is a little shy until she gets to know you. She's a virgin. What did you say your name was, again?"

"It's Carl. I like 'em shy and I love them virgins."

"Why don't I teach Candy everything I know and then we can put it all together and suck on your big, gorgeous cock at the same time?" Vicky suggested seductively. "Oh, Carl, that's a beautiful dick. I've never seen one so big. Have you Candy?"

Rosalie got a look of determination on her face and said in a sweet, innocent voice. "Never, this is the first penis I've ever seen. Ahem. I didn't know they were so big. I don't think it'll fit in my mouth."

Carl was moaning on the other end.

"Let me try it. Oh, oh, it's so big. It'll only fit halfway in my mouth. Candy, you start with his balls. Just suck on it like this." Vicky made some kind of a strange licking sound with her mouth.

Rosalie imitated her. "They're so tasty."

"I told you. Now, it's your turn to take his cock in his mouth. Lick the tip first." Vicky made like she was instructing her.

"Oh, yummy, he tastes like candy." Rosalie, who was fully into this by now, said.

"Deep throat it for me, Candy. I want to feel the back of your throat."

Vicky mouthed the word cucumber to me. I ran to the kitchen and grabbed a cucumber and threw it to Rosalie who shoved it in her mouth. She made gagging noises and then said, "Please, it's too big, no more."

Vicky took over and cooed. "Oh, so big, so smooth, do you want to cum in my mouth, Carl?"

"Yes, now!" Carl cried out.

"Oh, you taste so good. I'm kissing Candy now and she's tasting you too. Doesn't Carl taste delicious?"

"Yes, he's so creamy."

"You girls were great." Carl said and hung up the phone.

We all started rolling—even Emmett. "That is one sick fucker!" He said.

Vicky decided to shut down for the night.

Our now sober mates came trudging inside. Peter sat on the sofa next to me and put his arm around me before speaking. "So, Emmett, Rosalie, when did you get here and what did those fuckers do to you?"

Rosalie broke down. Emmett pulled her into his arms immediately, then spoke. "They tried to split me and Rosie up."

"Who?" Jasper asked. We all knew who it would be.

"The Cullens." Emmett sighed.

"You need to tell us what happened." Peter took on a sudden, business-like tone.

"Carlisle ordered us to get a divorce." Emmett stated. "He asked me to leave the family, stating that I had no real talent and it would make the family uncomfortable now that he found Rose's new mate."

"New mate? How is that even possible?" Jane asked. "You can't just up and switch mates—your mate is meant for you and you alone for eternity."

"That's the thing, Carlisle shows up with this slick looking vampire named Buckley Fitzroy and declares to Rose that he found her new mate. Then Alice backs it up and says that she saw in a vision that I was leaving the family and that Buckley and Rose would marry in a lavish wedding to be held at the Plaza Hotel in New York City. Buckley, then, tried to touch Rose. I flipped my shit and tried to rip him apart, but Fuckward read my mind and was in front of me quicker than lightening. Carlisle ordered Rose and I to sign the divorce papers. We both refused. That's when Carlisle told Rose how disobedient she was being as a daughter and that neither of us had any real talent and that we were only there because of him. He told Rose that the only thing she had going for her was her beauty. I saw red—I wanted to rip every single one of those fake fuckers apart."

Having regained her composure, Rosalie stepped into the conversation. "I thought quickly and told Carlisle that I would sign the papers, but I wanted to do it in private with Emmett so I could say goodbye to him and help him pack a bag. He said that he was glad that I came to my senses and that he understood my need to give Emmett a proper farewell. We went upstairs to our room and I made sure that the only decision that I made was to sign the divorce papers. We pretended to argue upstairs while I loaded all the cash we had, important documents, Emmett's laptop, all of my jewelry in case we needed to sell, and our wedding photos into two backpacks. I opened our window and motioned to Emmett to follow me as I yelled to him that it was over. We jumped out of the window and we kept running east. We had overheard Alice saying that Peter lived near Williamsport, Pennsylvania so we ran there and hoped to God that we could find your scents. We hit the jackpot in front of a pizza house and a liquor store. From there, we were able to scent you out and we finally arrived at your house."

"I'm glad that you came here." I said. "You're free to stay with us as long as you wish."

"Thank you, Bella. I don't deserve it after the way I treated you in Forks."

"Nonsense, you and Emmett were the only genuine ones in that wretched family." I stated. "Emmett was always sweet and you were a bitch. At least you had the decency not to pretend to like me."

"Bella, it's not that I didn't like you. It's just that I didn't like anyone that had anything to do with Edward. When I was first changed, I was meant to be Edward's mate. I just couldn't make myself like him no matter what. Then, when I was hunting one day, I saw Emmett and he was bleeding out from a bear attack. I knew right then and there that Emmett was my mate. Carlisle changed him, of course, albeit reluctantly. For some reason, he wanted to keep me in the family. Now I know why. It was for my beauty and beauty alone. I can tell you, however, that Emmett missed you tremendously when we left Forks and I missed your honesty."

"I did, Bella. I really missed having you around. You and I were close in Forks. I tried to get them all to stay, but my opinion counts for nothing in that twisted family. How did you end up here with Peter and why is Victoria here?" Emmett asked.

Jasper took over and explained everything. He told him of our plans to wreak havoc on the Cullens. To say they were shocked was an understatement. Emmett face, then, took on a sinister smile. One that I had never witnessed on him before. "I have my laptop with me."

Okay, we all have laptops. What the fuck is the big deal about a laptop?

Jasper's face lit up. "The laptop!"

"Someone needs to explain something to us clueless fuckers here." Peter said.

"Emmett's a master computer hacker." Jasper explained. "He can even hack into Jenks' records."

"Not only that, but I have my external hard drive with me. A few weeks ago, I had to fix Carlisle's computer for him so I had to transfer all of the data from his computer into my external hard drive. I bet we can find tons of information in there."

"Is Carlisle aware of the fact that you have this information?" Garrett asked.

"Nope, he just thinks I'm a dumb fucker that can fix computers. Jasper and Rose are the only two that know of the extent of my computer skills." Emmett said. "I've even hacked into the FBI without detection."

"Well, then, welcome aboard, Emmett. You'll be assisting Leah and I in researching information on the Cullens. Rosalie, when you packed, did you happen to bring along the divorce papers that Carlisle wanted you to sign?" Garrett questioned.

Rosalie dug into her backpack and handed it to Garrett. "Excellent. I'll take a look at these as soon as Leah wakes up."

Just then, Paul started stirring from his perch on the coffee table. He stretched his arms over his head, then reached down to scratch his balls. For some reason, we were all fixated on that very human move. We all watched as his cock became increasingly stiff—eventually turning into morning wood. He stood up and stared at us.

"Why the fuck is everyone staring at me?" He asked, scratching his head.

Paul, cover that shit up. Do you know that you're naked?" I told him.

Paul looked down at his stiffie, then back up at us. "Bet you women haven't seen a guy look this sexy. I have to take a piss." With that, he trudged off to the bathroom.

"I sure miss having morning wood. It's one of the great things about being human." Emmett sighed.

"I wish I could still take a piss." Felix added.

We decided to start the day. Peter showed Emmett and Rose to their room. Felix shared one of his outfits with Emmett and Vicky got something out for Rose. They had run here with just the clothes on their backs. I couldn't help, but think about how big our little group was getting. Wow! You never know what the new day will bring—life can be so crazy sometimes.

**So, you've met the parents and you now have a bit more info on the Cullens. You also got to hang out with Pete and Bella at Walmart, he was very respectful to the nuns, don't you think? I'd love to hear your thoughts and I promise to reply. XOXO**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you so much for your reviews, faves, and alerts! Wow! I'm so happy that you guys are all enjoying this story. Okay, so, in this chapter, you get to learn a little more about Carlisle Cullen when Garrett and Leah meet with him and Alice in Los Angeles.**

**This story is AU/OOC/OTT.**

**All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Mature readers 18+ only please.**

**Garrett's POV**

"Okay, let's go over this one more time, Leah. Our cover story has to be flawless. You're an associate at Adams and Associates. You've been in my employ for a little over a year now. You don't know a thing about vampires, shifters, or the supernatural world, whatsoever. You and I have an illicit affair going that I'm going to let slip to Carlisle. At one point, you're going to excuse yourself to use the ladies room—hopefully Alice will follow you then."

"Got it, Garrett. My name is Leah Greywolf. I'm from the Makah Reservation next to the Quileute Reservation in the Olympic Peninsula of the State of Washington. I'm twenty-eight years old. I started two years ago as an intern in your office and upon graduation you hired me. I'm going to let it slip that I'm your mistress to Alice." Leah said. "Now, can I eat your crappy fucking airline lunch considering that you're not going to eat it?"

"Sure." I said and we traded her empty food tray for my untouched one. Life has been interesting with two shapeshifters living in the same house as us vampires. Paul and Leah were atypical of your run on the mill shapeshifter. For one, they were mated to vampires. Two, they didn't smell rancid like other shapeshifters supposedly do according to Vicky, Riley, and Bree. In fact, neither of them had a scent in their human forms, at least. I had yet to sniff them while they were in wolf form. We asked them if we smelled bad to them and they claimed that our scents weren't overpowering or rancid at all. I knew that Paul and Jane and Felix and Leah were having an issue with mating. The vampires wanted to mark their mates, but they were afraid to due to vampire venom being poisonous to a shapeshifter. Jane and Felix were both doing research on their end. They had been marked by their wolves with no ill consequences so they had a feeling that maybe the venom produced during mating had different properties to it.

We arrived in Los Angeles, rented a car, and drove to the Westin Bonaventure Hotel where the legal conference was being held. We checked into a hotel suite with a living room and a closed off bedroom. That way, we could keep to our cover story of being secret lovers and Leah could sleep in privacy by closing the door.

We attended the conference which actually turned out to be a great idea because we were able to make a lot of new legal connections. Then, we ordered room service so Leah could eat before meeting the Cullens. At precisely 7pm, Carlisle Cullen and the elf, Alice, arrived at the revolving cocktail lounge at the hotel.

I introduced Leah to them and we all exchanged pleasantries before sitting.

"So, Garrett, how is Heidi?"

"She's doing well, thank you." I said. Leah played her role well. She scowled at me at the mention of Heidi's name. Carlisle and Alice were a little taken aback when they saw the expression on her face.

"I, so, miss Heidi." Alice said. "She's so much fun. Do you know her, Leah?"

Leah rolled her eyes. "We've met, once or twice."

I looked at Alice and she had a frantic look in her eyes. She kept rubbing her temples and blinking her eyes. "Nothing." She whispered.

"So, Garrett, about this case that Jasper's bringing about. It's really unfounded, don't you think?" Carlisle said.

"Well, Carlisle, I don't really think so. You're trying to steal his assets. You have enough in your own coffers. Why would you need his?" I asked.

"To be honest, Garrett, I feel that he owes me at least that much. He lived with me for almost eighty years and I supported both him and Alice during that time."

"That's ridiculous! How can someone live with you for eighty years?" Leah asked.

"Did I say eighty?" Carlisle covered his ass. "I meant eight."

"So, Alice, will you tell me about this new beau of yours?" I asked.

"His name is Jacques Branleur. He's French and absolutely wonderful. We're engaged now." Alice flashed a gregarious looking diamond ring. "We want to get married, but can't do so until Jasper sends back the divorce papers."

I didn't say a word. I didn't want to let slip anything more about the case. Jasper wanted an annulment—not a divorce, and I was planning on forcing her hand, but not yet.

"Garrett, have you given any thought to what we discussed over the phone?" Carlisle asked. This was Leah's cue.

"Garrett, hon, I need to excuse myself to go to the ladies' room." Leah smiled seductively at me.

"I think I need to go to the bathroom too." Alice stood up. Perfect.

As soon as they left, Carlisle said to me. "She's beautiful. Does Heidi know about her?"

"I don't know what you mean, Carlisle?"

"You don't have to hide anything from me. You're sleeping with her, aren't you? I'm not going to judge you, Garrett. I happen to have a few mistresses myself. It gets tiring quickly to have to sleep with the same woman every night. I'm like you. I like the human ones. They're so gullible compared to vampire women."

"Ha hah! You ol' dog! I can't hide anything from you, can I? I've been fucking her since she was an intern at my firm. I couldn't resist those long, lean, tanned legs. I'll pass her onto you when I'm done with her."

"Oh, I could deal with that. Let me give you some medical advice, though, Garrett. Make sure you use a condom with her. I made the mistake of getting a human woman pregnant once. I ended up having to dispose of her, if you know what I mean." Carlisle whispered.

That fucking murdering snake. He hides behind his goddamned mask of humanity. Not only is he an adulterer, he murdered an innocent woman that he probably charmed into bed with him.

"So, Garrett, you are going to take on my case, aren't you? Especially, considering what we just shared."

"You know, Carlisle, I really have to think about it, still. Professionally speaking, I really can't. I'd be breaking so many laws. You have that Jenks fellow. He's a good guy and a tough nut to crack. To be honest, you don't have much to worry about. Jasper's case is shaky at best."

Carlisle looked delighted to hear that news. "Are you saying that you'd be willing to throw the case in our direction so that Jenks could win?"

"Since you're my friend. I might be able to do that. For a fee, of course." I smiled, conspiringly at him.

"Name your price."

"Oh, ladies, you're back." I stood up. Carlisle immediately dropped the subject.

The women sat back down. "How is your family doing?" I asked.

"Oh, they're all fine. Esme is doing wonderfully. Alice, of course, is with Branleur and Edward is with the lovely, Charlotte. We also have a new member of the family, Buckley Fitzroy. He has his own investment firm, Fitzroy, Inc. Garrett, you might want to consider having him invest some of your funds." Carlisle handed me a business card. Perfect.

"How are Rosalie and Emmett doing? Heidi was so fond of them." I mentioned.

Carlisle's face became a little flustered, but he soon recovered. "Rosalie is beautiful as always. She and Buckley have discovered that they're mates and they've fallen in love. Emmett, understandably, became upset and went on vacation for a while. Of course, we can't stop the course of mating, as you know. You know, Garrett, maybe you can push Rosalie and Emmett's divorce through for me...um...excuse me, I meant, for them. It's been a long day."

Fucking little turd. The little piece of lying...no good...shit...piece of...fricking...ugh! Leah kicked me under the table so I would get a grip, my emotions must have been showing on my face. By the way, her kick hurt—a lot. Ouch.

We talked for about an hour more. We found out that the entire family would be in Las Vegas for a few days in the fall for a vacation. Apparently, Carlisle had a medical seminar to attend.

We said our goodbyes after that. I told Carlisle that Leah and I had an early morning flight to catch with a wink. The fucker, thinking I wanted to go to bed with Leah, told me that he understood perfectly. The two assholes boarded the elevator with us and we saw them into a taxi.

After they left, Leah said, "That fucker grabbed my ass and slipped his number to me."

"Good." I said. "You're going to pretend to be interested and start calling him in a few weeks. What did you get from Alice?"

"Are you ready for this? She said that she could already tell that we would be best friends. I kept her babbling and she went on and on about how she hopes that I could get Jasper to sign the divorce papers so that she and Branleur could hurry up and get married. The bitch then asked if I had any assets so I lied and told her that you were in the process of purchasing a two million dollar penthouse for me in Philadelphia. She asked why you would do that for me so that's when I let slip that you were my lover and that I was hoping that you'd leave Heidi for me. Then, she gave me her number and asked me to call her as soon as you buy the place for me so she could visit and we could have a sleepover. A fucking sleepover? Really? I'm twenty-seven years old—a bit old for a slumber party, don't you think. She also said that Heidi was once a prostitute and that she thought that she was bad for your image and that I would be much better for you. Oh, and she and her wanker are going to be in New York City for Fashion Week in early September. How did I do?"

"Excellent. Now..." My cell phone was ringing. I checked the caller id. It was Cullen. I yanked Leah with me into her bedroom and told her who it was and what to do.

"Carlisle, how can I help you?" I answered the phone. Leah kept bouncing on the bed, letting out occasional moans.

"We didn't get to finish our conversation. Tell me what your fee is." He said.

"Garrett..." Leah moaned.

"I haven't really decided whether or not I'll throw the case for you, yet." I heard a frustrated sigh from Carlisle. "Listen Carlisle, now's not a good time as you can probably hear."

"Garrett! Spank me again!" Leah cried then slapped her own arm really hard—too hard by the looks of it. "Ouch! Um...more, Garrett, more! I like it hard! Make my ass red and blistered like the last time!"

"I can hear, I'll let you go. She's a firecracker. I'm looking forward to testing her out for myself. Does she like being tied up and suspended?"

Say what? Tying your partner loosely to the bed I can understand, but suspended? What a fucking pervert!

Leah's face turned to one of disgust upon hearing that. "You know something, Carlisle. That's a great idea. I think I'll try that with her sometime."

"Well, when you do. Make sure you drip hot wax all over her pussy. Human women get turned on by that kind of stuff." The deviant suggested. "Call me once you've made a decision."

He ended the call.

"What a fucking freak!" Leah was completely grossed out and, frankly speaking, so was I.

We flew back to Philadelphia the next day and drove back home. I have to admit that as an associate in my firm, Leah was working out great. Well, to be honest, she was my only associate. She was intelligent and perceptive and she had an eye for detail that was crucial when practicing law. I let her help me on some of my smaller cases just to test her out. She was able to settle all of them without going to trial.

We got home and filled everyone in on what we had found out. As expected, everyone was disgusted upon finding out about the poor human woman that Carlisle had disposed of and the things he suggested I do with Leah.

Rosalie piped in with some information. "He's sleeping with both Alice and Charlotte. He tried with me, too, but he gave up around 1945 after I kept refusing him."

"Oh! Ew! He's really sick!" Bella cried.

"Bella, part of the reason why Carlisle allowed Edward to date you is because he wanted you for himself. I heard him telling Alice that you looked delectable and that you would be a striking vampire. Later, I heard him talking to Alice about how he planned to take your virginity himself. I should have told you, but like I said, I had my own issues and I hated anyone that had anything to do with Edward."

"Why the fuck didn't you tell me, then, Rose? I cared about Bellsy then, just like I do now! Why? Were you planning on just watching her get hurt when you knew all of this shit? How come Jasper and I were clueless about Carlisle fucking everyone in the house?"

"I was threatened, okay! They knew that I knew and they threatened me. They said they would kill you if I said anything. Why do you think they encouraged the three of us and Esme to go on long hunts that lasted for days? Didn't you ever think it was fishy that Alice never came along or that after Charlotte joined the family, she never did either?" Rose started sobbing uncontrollably.

Emmett comforted her in his arms. "Those fuckers are going down! I don't care if I have to put them into the pyre myself, but I want Carlisle Cullen dead!"

"Hang on!" Bella said. "Are you saying that Esme is there all alone and she doesn't know fuck about what's going on?"

"No, she's clueless. Esme has a good heart. Carlisle keeps her because she's good for his image. He's extremely careful that she doesn't find out about his activities."

"We have to save Esme." Bella stated with a look of determination.

"We will, kitten. I promise." Peter soothed. "She's safe for now, though. Carlisle isn't going to get rid of his trophy wife. First, we need to find out what Carlisle's agenda is. We need to know why he's so hellbent on keeping Jasper's property for himself and we need to find out who Buckley Fitzroy is."

"Speaking of which. I have his business card." I passed the card around to everyone. "Carlisle wanted me to let him handle my assets."

"Okay, so I'd say we need to delve deeper into Carlisle and Buckley Fitzroy's files for now and someone needs to go to New York City for Fashion Week. It can't be anyone Alice knows, so Bella's out, and we need a shifter with them."

"How about if I go with Paul?" Jane asked.

We all looked at Jane and Paul. Neither of them looked like they fit the image for anyone hitting Fashion Week.

"We can do this." Heidi said. "Jasper? You didn't get rid of all those fucked up clothes that Alice gave you, did you?"

"No, why?"

"I need them. We're gonna put them on Paul." My wife answered, then turned to Jane. "Jane, we're going to have to go shopping. You can't keep wearing black. You look like a fucking emo freak. We have about a month to get you two ready. I can take care of your hair. Paul's doesn't look bad at all—he just needs to gel it. You, on the other hand, look like a school marm from the eighteenth century with your hair in a bun all the time."

"What's wrong with a bun? I like having my hair out of my eyes." Jane argued.

"Jane, your hair looks a little old fashioned." Bree said. "In my vampire romance novels, the women all have long, wavy hair."

"Bree, those are fictional stories. This is real life—practicality overrules fashion.

"Still, Jane, she has a point. If you look in fashion magazines, the models generally have long, wavy hair." Rose said.

"Women in porn have long, wavy hair too." Riley piped in.

"Um, that's nice and all, but that's porn. I'm not planning on making a pornographic movie anytime soon." Jane defended.

"Damn! I thought I could film you while I took you from behind too." Paul sighed.

"Paul, we're fucking talking about her hair, not your dick! She needs to get into her role and have her hair done like Heidi's or Bella's.." Leah chastised.

"You mean sex hair?" Paul asked.

"What the hell is sex hair?" Jane questioned. She sounded terrified which was nuts because Jane Volturi could have us all writhing in pain on the ground in seconds.

Bella stood up, knocked Jane onto her hands her knees, and ripped the pins out of Jane's hair causing them to scatter all over the floor. Bella then yanked Jane by the hair from behind her and nuzzled her neck, whispering "This is sex hair," right into her ear.

"Now, that was hot." Jasper commented.

The men all murmured "yes" in agreement. Yeah, that was definitely hot.

"Well, it was nice chatting with you. It's getting late. Goodnight." Peter picked his mate up and disappeared into his room. Of course, it was only four pm and the sun was still shining out.

We soon heard Peter and Bella going at it in their room. We heard the bed groaning, then crashing down. The two sex addicts kept going, though.

"I'm not gonna sit here and listen to them. I have to grab some groceries anyway. Who's up for a trip to Walmart?" Leah asked.

We all decided to go with them. It was either sit here and listen to them moan in pleasure for hours or go to Walmart and observe humans mindlessly shopping for stuff they think they needed, but probably didn't.

**Peter's POV**

I can't fucking get enough of my mate. All I want to do is fuck her, day in and day out. It's like my dick's obsessed with her. It was never this way with Char. Then again, Char wasn't devoted to me the way Bella is.

I leaned my head back up against the shower wall and decided to concentrate. Man, that tongue feels good on my cock. She's sucking it like a lollipop.

"Work that tip for me a little, baby." I tell her. She willingly obliged with a smile then took me all the way into the depths of her mouth. I was in ecstasy. I soon found myself shooting my load straight down her throat. Bella swallowed it all and licked her lips like the good girl she is. I kissed her tenderly on the lips and washed her hair and body for her before wrapping her up in a towel and drying her off.

"I'm so in love with you, baby." I tell her as she digs through her dresser drawer looking for something to wear.

"Peter, I need to go shopping." She looks at me pointedly. "I have no bras, no underwear, and I'm on my last pair of jeans."

Bella pulled on the jeans commando, then rifled through the closet and threw on one of my button down shirts making her look all kinds of sexy. I could feel my eyes turning black with lust.

"Not now, Peter." She said.

"Just one more time, baby. I swear we can go after that." I ripped her jeans off and she sighed. I entered that tight, warm pussy that was created especially for me in one fell swoop and soon the two of us were going at it again like rabbits.

By the time we were done, the sun was already high up in the sky. How long were we in here for?

"Eighteen hours, fucker!" Brewmaster informed me.

Holy shit! Bella wanted to go shopping, too. I'd better put some clothes on so we can get going. I looked through my closet and drawers and they were nearly empty.

"Baby, are my clothes still in the dryer?" I asked.

"That's what I was trying to say yesterday, Pete. We have no clothes left. You've been ripping our clothes off of us whenever we have sex. Now, don't get me wrong, I find it hot, but damn—now I don't have anything to wear." Bella said.

"Okay, we're going shopping today. I'll go borrow some clothes from Garrett or Paul. Fuck if I get caught dead in Jasper's designer shit."

"I'll raid Leah's wardrobe." Bella said, then walked out stark naked to her sister's room. Thank God the parents went home on the Saturday before Leah and Garrett went to California.

That was some fucked up shit they found out. Carlisle Cullen—murderer and sexual deviant. He has the nerve to judge us because we drink from humans. Speaking of which, Emmett's switched over to becoming a vigilante vampire like the rest of us. Rosalie's the only one that maintains a vegetarian diet. Hey, whatever floats her boat. We're not gonna judge her and she doesn't judge us at all.

Bella came back downstairs with some clothes for both of us. "Get your naked ass in the bedroom before I spank it." I chastised.

We were dressed in no time and we left to do some clothes shopping at the Lycoming Mall. "We need a new bed again, Pete. The mattress is okay, but the frame is done for."

"We've got to figure something out, baby. We're averaging a bed a week. Not that I mind, but there has to be a better solution." I said.

"We can stop having sex." Bella suggested. We each had an armload of clothes.

"Don't even fucking joke like that, baby. In fact, get the hell in here." I pulled her into one of the fitting room at Hollister and started making out with her. What can I say? I'm a horny guy.

_Knock, knock, knock! Knock, knock, knock! _"Ahem! Excuse me! You've been in the fitting room for a while—there's a line."

"Hold your fucking horses, she's almost there!" I yelled back. I was rubbing Bella's clit and she was close, really close. I knelt down in front of her pussy and buried my face in it. The combination of my tongue and her fingers assaulting her piece of heaven sent her into a frenzy.

"Cum, baby. Do it—right on my tongue." I whispered.

She shuddered to an orgasm and I bit down on her artery—right on her inner thigh, marking my territory. "Mine" was the only thought on my mind at that point. I bathed her mark with my tongue and held her for awhile.

"Hurry the fuck up, dude!" Some teenager yelled into our fitting room.

"We should try these clothes on." Bella chuckled.

At vampire speed, we tried everything on. When we opened the fitting room door, there was a sea of angry, impatient faces staring at us.

"All yours!" I chirped and headed for the registers with my mate.

After hitting a few more stores, we decided to go to the furniture store for a new bed. The manager was so excited to see us back that he gave us a thirty percent discount for being good customers. Well, fuck, we were excellent customers. We've purchased five new beds just for us alone plus we've had to refurnish the entire house thanks to Jasper's sex projection.

We made our way home after the furniture store. Everyone was hanging out in the living room having a heavy discussion.

"We've got news." Leah said. She had a serious expression on her face. "Mom called."

I sat down on the sofa, placing Bella on my lap. This sounded serious.

"Well?" Bella asked.

"Paul and I have been booted out of the pack." Leah said. "They've severed our connection. We can't even talk to Seth in wolf form. Apparently, your ex and his father went bat shit crazy after hearing what happened. Mom is no longer a tribal leader, she was forced to resign. They told her that since she didn't know how to raise her kids in the Quileute way, she has no business being on the council."

Bella's jaw dropped. "Um, what the fuck? Is it because of the imprints?"

"Yes, that and the fact that you're a vampire and mom and dad didn't disown you." Leah stated.

"This is all my fault." Bella said sadly. She had venom tears in her eyes.

"NO!" Leah, Paul, and I said simultaneously.

Paul spoke then. "Bella, Jacob and Billy Black are bigots! The rest of the pack are pissed off at them. Quil and Embry aren't talking to Jacob anymore—neither are Seth, Brady and Collin. Emily is so mad that she won't allow Jake entry into her house anymore. Jake still has a thing for you even though it's his ass that imprinted. You do realize that whenever we phased the only thing ever running through that fucker's head is Bella, Bella, Bella. By the way, you have a nice ass. I used to see it in his mind all the time. I think it's nicer than Leah's, you have more of a bubble butt than she does, I used to check her naked ass out in Sam's brain."

"Paul! This isn't compare and contrast Bella and Leah's asses time. This is serious here!" Jane chastised.

"Okay, so what's happening with you and Paul?" Bella asked.

"Well, I'm good. Garrett hired me so I'm actually working." Leah said.

"I'm going to purchase a house in the same neighborhood." Felix said. "I saw a few houses for sale while I was taking a walk the other day."

"Okay, what about you and Jane, Paul?" Bella asked.

"Hey, Fucker! Now would be a good time to hire him." Brewmaster suggested.

"Uh, Paul, you're really good with cars. How would you like to come and work for me? Riley and I could use the help."

"He pays well. I earn triple what I was making at Sears." Riley added.

"I'd love to work on restoring cars." Paul said. "It really depends on what Jane wants to do, though."

"I'll do whatever you want Paul. Personally, I don't mind sticking around here. It was kind of lonely in Washington, DC with just Felix. I like having friends around me." Jane smiled sweetly at Paul.

"Okay, how about we all live together?" Felix suggested. "That way, when our mates are sleeping, we can keep each other company."

I never considered the fact that being mated to shapeshifters presented an extra set of challenges for Jane and Felix.

"You know, I just thought about something." Bella looked at Paul and Leah. "I know you can't communicate with the pack in La Push anymore, but can you still talk to each other? You guys should go outside and phase so you can see."

"That's a good point, Bells. Leah, let's go do that now." Paul suggested.

"Um, can I see what you look like as a wolf?" Felix asked with trepidation.

"Paul, they should all see us in our wolf forms so they recognize us. I know the guys saw you last week, but you were all drunk. Bella, Vicky, Bree, and Riley are the only ones that have seen us in both forms." Leah said. "We also need to get accustomed to their scents while in wolf form."

"Good point, come out in one minute." Paul said. "We have to take our clothes off or we'll shred them." He and Leah went out through the backdoor.

Bella fixed me with a smirk. "Uh-huh, at least they take care of their wardrobe. Why the hell can't we do the same?"

I chuckled and put my arm around my mate as we walked outside.

When we got outside, a humongous silver wolf came out of the treeline. I recognized him to be Paul. I just don't remember him being so gigantic. Instinctually, all the male vampires moved their female mates behind them. I was about to do the same, but Bella was already standing beside Paul stroking his fur.

"Oh, hey, Paul." Bella said. She stroked his fur and he nuzzled his head into her chest. Fucking pervert.

Leah came out a moment later. She was a smaller grey wolf, but still huge in size. No wonder they consume so much food. They were both as big as horses.

We each approached them separately and allowed them to sniff us. We sniffed them too. Of course, neither Paul nor Leah had a scent so it was a fruitless endeavor for us to sniff them.

"Hey, Paul, I want to go wolfback riding again!" Riley said.

Paul crouched down a little and Riley was off. That actually looks like fun.

Leah went back behind the treeline and came back out a moment later dressed and in human form.

"You'd better hope that those two assholes don't get into trouble again. Remember the last time Riley went wolfback riding? We had to bail them out of jail." Leah stated.

Everyone went back inside the house. I lingered outside with my mate who seemed to be deep in thought. I wrapped my arms around her beautiful body when I heard it.

"What do you mean by get bail money ready?" Bella asked, mentally.

"I'm just saying, Sparklepuss, you and Fucker are gonna be bailing Dumb and Dumber out of jail." Brewmaster said.

"Um, Bella, Brewmaster? Are you two having a conversation in my brain?" I asked, mentally.

Bella's eyes widened in shock upon hearing my voice in her head.

"I think I'm losing my mind. I think I hear Peter, Brewmaster." Bella said in disbelief.

"That was Fucker, Sparklepuss. If you're touching when one of you is conversing with me, we can have a three way conversation." Brewmaster explained.

"Oh, so if I say that I'm really horny and want Peter's dick inside of me right the fuck now—he can hear me?" Bella asked sceptically.

"I hear you, baby." I answered. "How about if I take you right by that creek over there?"

"Mmm...that sounds nice." Bella thought.

"Okay, you fucking horndogs. I get it, you're horny. You want me to make myself scarce, but I need to talk to you. Shit's going down between your family and the veggie coven. Y'all and by y'all I mean all of you need to get your asses down to Vegas when the Cullens are there." Brewmaster told us.

"How the hell are we all supposed to go to Vegas without them detecting us?" I asked.

"You'll figure it out. Don't worry, you guys are gonna have a blast—all of you. I promise." Brewmaster said. "Oh, before I forget, you two need to fly to Texas to do some research. Bring the big lug, Emmett and his mate with ya. You're gonna need his computer skills. Look into all of the properties that you own there, Fucker. Really look into it."

"When should we go to Texas?" Bella asked.

"Tomorrow. The sooner the better. I'm signing off now so you two can fuck each other. Keep your cell phone with you, Sparklepuss."

"Well, that was weird." Bella said out loud. "We can have a three-way mental conference with Brewmaster."

I put Bella on my back and piggy backed her to the creek. "How long has Brewmaster been chatting with you, my mate?" I asked. I might have been a bit short. I was a bit perturbed that she didn't inform me of this new development.

"He popped into my head the night you were drunk. He told me to move you to the other house." Bella informed me. I think she noticed the grimace on my face because the next thing out of her mouth was, "What's wrong, Peter?"

I sat down by the creek and leaned up against the tree and faced her. "Bella, Brewmaster popping into your head was a pretty important development. I'm just wondering why you didn't tell me."

"To be honest, I was trying to figure out how to tell you. I thought that I was going nuts. I thought you'd think I was insane. I wasn't sure if Brewmaster was real or if I was hearing voices in my head. In hindsight, I probably should have addressed this with you that day. I'm sorry, Peter."

Wow. I was prepared for an argument. Usually, when I brought up important issues that were cause for concern with Char, we would argue until one of left for a few days. I wasn't prepared for a well thought out answer, much less an apology.

"You don't have to apologize, Bella. Just...well, from now on, if something is bothering you, tell me. We can work it out together. That's what mates do. Well, should do anyway. Neither of us should ever have to feel uncomfortable or hold back because we're not sure how the other would take it. We'll deal wi..."

Bella's lips crashed down upon mine—not allowing me to finish my sentence. That's okay, she got the gist of it. I'd rather be kissing her too. Bella suddenly stood up, ripped her clothes off, and dove into the creek. Ah, she wants to swim. I could go for that. I tore off my clothes and jumped in after her. We splashed around in the moonlight and giggled like school kids.

It occurred to me, then, that in my entire existence as a vampire, this was the first time ever that I was having fun. Lots of fun. I was simply enjoying life with my soon to be wife. I wonder if I should marry her when we go to Vegas.

"No, trust me on this. Don't elope. You'll both regret it later." Brewmaster advised.

"Really? Bella doesn't seem the type to want a big wedding."

"She won't want a big wedding. She'd want her family around her, though. Remember, you're not only dealing with your mate—you have a mama, papa, and siblings to deal with too. If you and Bella were able to have kids, wouldn't you want to see them get hitched too?"

"Good point. Uh, thanks, Brewmaster." I said, mentally.

"You're welcome, Fucker."

I splashed around with my mate for a while longer then made love to her on the soft grass. Afterwards, we lazed around naked, just talking. Some part of our body was always touching—even if it was just our toes. It was almost as if we needed to feel that closeness to each other. I realized while I was talking to her how she was my other half in every way, shape, and form. She was the reason that I became a vampire. It wasn't because I was needed in the Southern Vampire Wars or because I was meant to be Jasper's best friend, I was changed so I could meet Bella. She was my reason for living, the very core of my soul, she was truly my mate.

I had just finished making love to my sweet woman again when her cell phone rang, she answered it immediately.

"Bells, it's Paul. You have to bail me and Riley out of jail." What the hell did those fuckers do?

Bella had an exasperated look on her face. She couldn't even open her mouth to say anything. I held my hand out for the phone.

"Which jail?" I asked.

"Uh, Middlefield, Ohio." Paul said, sheepishly.

"We'll be right there." I ended the call.

"Where the hell is Middlefield, Ohio?"

"No idea, baby. I think we'd better take Garrett with us. Legally, we don't know what we're up against."

"You know Brewmaster warned me that they'd get arrested. He didn't tell me what for, though." Bella mentioned.

"He doesn't have all the details, but he knows what's going to happen. You'll get used to it. It's pretty cool that we can talk to him together when we're touching, though." I said. "Alright, let's get inside."

I picked Bella up and carried her bridal style to our room. Jasper got a glimpse of our naked asses to which he just smirked and shook his head. We took a quick shower then went to find Garrett who was none to pleased as he was balls deep inside of Heidi when we told him what happened.

"Give me twenty minutes." He moaned, then went back to fucking his wife.

We took the opportunity to explain to everyone about what happened. Jane looked shocked. Bree, Vicky, and Leah weren't even surprised.

"They always call Bella because they know we'd leave them in jail to rot. I wonder what those fuckers did this time. This is the third time they've been arrested together and it's all for stupid shit, too." Vicky said.

I wasn't about to say jack shit and I could tell that Jasper wasn't either. He and I always got arrested doing fucked up shit, too. Like the time we started a bar fight in Nashville because we both forgot our wallets or the time we thought it was a good idea to go skiing down a public street during a snow storm in Aspen to see how many cars we could dodge. Apparently, it wasn't legal to disrupt traffic.

We also told Em and Rose that we needed to go to Texas to do some research tomorrow. I just had to bail my two employees out of jail so they could look after the business while I was gone. They were fine with coming with us. I also warned everyone to stick with Leah since Bella and Paul were both gonna be gone. We didn't need the elfpire catching any visions of us.

True to his word, Garrett came down twenty minutes later looking completely sated, looking like the lawyer that he is in his business suit. We decided to take Heidi's Lexus LX so we had enough room for everyone on the way back. Garrett turned on the GPS. "Geez, Middlefield, Ohio is fucking 300 miles away! I can't believe those fuckers ran that far."

It was late at night and we didn't see any cops so Garrett floored it all the way to Ohio. It still took us a little over three hours, though.

We got to the police station and Garrett handled everything. Bail was set for twelve grand each. I'm gonna kill those fuckers. The assholes were soon released into Garrett's custody. They came loping out, wrapped in blankets that had Property of Middlefield Police Department stamped on them.

"Alright, what the hell did you fuckers do?" I asked.

Garrett answered. "They decided it would be fun to streak naked through the local Walmart Supercenter. They knocked over a display of grapefruit and oranges in the process. Fortunately, it was a twenty-four hour Walmart and there weren't many customers shopping with the exception of the off duty cop that was picking through the citrus fruits. He arrested them right away."

Bella who was sitting in between the two idiots said, "Seriously? What is it with you two and nudity? The last time I bailed you guys out of jail, you hopped on stage at a strip joint and started spanking the strippers."

"Hey, everyone loved us! They thought we were part of the act." Riley defended his actions.

"Uh-huh, my father had to come down to get them to drop the charges because we couldn't afford the bail. Stop at that Walmart, Garrett. I'm not sitting in between a naked shifter and vampire all the way home."

"Um...this is the Walmart we were arrested at." Paul pointed out.

"How come there are horse-drawn carriages here?" Garrett asked, with a longing expression on his face. "I feel like we just stepped back in time."

Sure enough, I looked to the side of the parking lot and there were a few horses and buggies secured to a hitching post. Well, that's weird. I noticed a family stepping out of a carriage.

"Look at how those people are dressed. They look like they came from your time, Garrett. Isn't that how women used to dress during the colonial times, with bonnets and stuff?"

"I think they're Amish and Mennonite people, Peter. They don't use electricity or any sort of modern technology. They're direct descendants of the Anabaptists. Their descendants came to America around 1730 when William Penn colonized Pennsylvania with his motto of religious tolerance. There's a whole population of them in Ohio, Indiana, and Pennsylvania." Bella then fixed Paul and Riley with glares. "Did you two fucking streak through an Amish Walmart? You've probably scarred these poor people for life. You two stay in the car while I go get some clothes for you."

"I'm gonna go take a look at the horse-drawn carriages. They're pretty nostalgic." Garrett said.

I went inside the store with Bella. "How do you know so much about the Amish?" I asked, Bella.

"Oh, when I was teaching, I taught American History at a high school." She answered. "This is so neat. Look at how the women are dressed. I'd love to tour Lancaster County one day. I heard the Amish women sell homemade quilts by the roadside there."

"We can go anytime, baby. Lancaster County is only a couple of hours away from where we live." I've never had anyone actually tell me they want to travel somewhere. Char and I never went anywhere together. She always went off alone and just to cheat on me at that. I never really thought of going somewhere for the sake of seeing it. Hmm...maybe when the bullshit with the Cullens is all over we can go on a vacation. I've never actually been on one of those.

We grabbed some shorts, t-shirts, boxers, socks, and sneakers for the two idiots and brought them out to the car so the guys could change. Garrett was gabbing with some dude dressed in traditional garb. He looked like he was making some sort of a deal. Bella and I decided to approach them.

"Ah, Bella and Peter, come and meet my new friend Isaac Stoltzfus. He's a carriage maker from this area. We're going to be making a quick stop at his shop so I could take a look at a carriage that he has for sale."

Huh? Did Garrett just say he was going to purchase a horse-drawn carriage? For what fucking purpose? Okay, guess we'll be stopping at Isaac Stoltzfus's shop.

We found out that Isaac Stolzfus was Mennonite, not Amish. The laws apparently were a little more relaxed. We all got out of the SUV at his shop which was more like a huge shed. Garrett took a look at the carriages.

His wife operated a little roadside stand where she sold jams, jellys, fruits, and vegetables. Bella looked longingly at all of the food and purchased a whole bunch of stuff for Leah and Paul, as well as some to send back home to her parents.

Garrett came back out with a shit-eating grin on his face. "I am now the proud owner of a horse-drawn carriage."

"Uh, great, Garrett. How the fuck are we supposed to get it home?"

"That's the beauty of it. I purchased a horse from him too."

"A horse?" Bella and I asked at the same time.

"Might I remind you, Garrett that horses can only travel so much during the day. They also need to rest, feed, stay hydrated. Besides, Bella and I have to get back home so we can fly to Texas."

"I know that. I was raised with horses. We didn't have crude, modern conveyances such as automobiles at the time. I came from a simpler time." Garrett started thinking. "I know! Paul can accompany me home. It'll kill two birds with one stone. Alice won't be able to see and I would have a second driver. What do you think, Paul?"

"Awesome! It'll be like in those cowboy movies. I've always wanted to try driving a horse and carriage Hi-ho, Silver, awaaaaayyyy!"

"Fine, suit yourselves. I'll tell Heidi and Jane to expect you guys a little later."

Bella and I hopped into the SUV and made our way home with Riley in the backseat. When we were a little ways away, Riley asked. "How the fuck is Paul going to drive a horse and carriage?"

"On the job training." I said. "Listen, Riley, Bella and I have to head to Texas to do some research. I need you to get what you can done in the shop while I'm gone. I think the 1938 Beetle is due in six weeks and I haven't even taken it apart yet. Can you dismantle it and call me? Tell me what we're up against—I took a quick look underneath and the undercarriage was completely rusted out."

"Yeah, no problem. I helped my dad restore a Beetle when I was a kid. Of course, the one we did was from the seventies." Riley informed me.

A couple of hours later, we were back in Hillsgrove. We gave everyone the heads up. Jasper started rolling when he heard what Garrett did. "Does the fucker even realize that they ain't got no outposts where he can change horses anymore? What the fuck was he thinking? They'll be lucky if they can go about fifty miles in a day. I'd say they'll be back sometime next week."

Heidi and Jane weren't happy at all. They were bitching and moaning about how idiotic their mates were being. Bella started chuckling.

"What are you laughing about?" Jasper asked.

"Oh, just the thought of Garrett in his business suit and Paul in his basketball shorts and t-shirt, trotting along the streets in a horse and buggy." Bella mentioned.

We all started cracking up. Those two were gonna look like bozos driving around a horse and buggy dressed the way they were.

Emmett, Rose, Bella, and I left for Texas after that. I wonder what the heck we're searching for?

All I know is that whatever it is that we find is going to be the key to the Carlisle Cullen's unwillingness to give up on Jasper's assets.

**So, what do you think of Carlisle now? Poor Leah and Paul, they've been booted from the Pack. I know tons happened in this chapter, I'd love to know what your thoughts are. I'll always respond to your reviews. XOXO**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, so the general consensus is that Carlisle is creepy. Yeah, he is. Thank you kindly for your reviews, messages, faves, and alerts. They brought me tons of happy Jasper feelings.**

**This story is AU/OOC/OTT.**

**All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Mature readers 18+ only.**

**Peter's POV**

Our flight arrived in Tyler, Texas at almost 11pm. We rented a car then made our way to my house in Rusk. It was the house that I shared with Char up until our divorce. It was the house that she wanted so desperately to hang onto after the divorce. The land that my house sat on encroached on the towns of Gallatin and Reklaw. I owned a lot of acreage—the exact amount, I didn't know, but it was close to 4000 acres. Jasper owned about a thousand. His house sat on the land next to mine. The reason why I owned more is when Maria was selling her land about forty years ago, I took advantage of the opportunity and bought her out. Jasper was too busy with Alice at the time to even notice things like that.

Maria and I, though we could never be close friends, had settled into a civil friendship. She gave up on the Southern Wars about fifty years ago when she met her mate. She was now living the good life in Mexico with her mate, having liquidated all of her assets in the United States. I heard from her by email once a year. She was happy that Char and I had finally split. She was always worried that I'd never find a mate, though. Odd as it may seem, if push came to shove, I knew I would be able to count on her in our vendetta against the Cullens. Maria couldn't stand them and she hated Char even more.

I parked the car in the driveway and Emmett and I climbed out of the Jeep Cherokee that we rented. I wanted to rent a pick-up truck, but there were none available so we made do with the next best thing. As soon as we got out we were hit with familiar scents. I told Bella and Rose to stay in the vehicle.

"Em, stay with the girls. I'll run a perimeter check." I said. It couldn't be helped. Emmett was unfamiliar with the grounds so it fell to me to do the check. I ran all the way to the borders of my land and even checked around Jasper's land.

I returned a few minutes later to where Emmett was guarding the SUV. He had explained to the girls about the scents we detected.

"The scents seemed to be concentrated on my land and Jasper's land. Three familiar ones, one I've never encountered. It's especially strong right around the house, but it seems to be a couple of days old." I said. "I think it'll be safe to go inside, but I want you girls to stay behind me and Emmett just to be safe."

I used my key to unlock the door to my house. Immediately, we were hit with the scents of the vampires who were trespassing on my property. The four of us walked through the house together—the men in the lead, the women following behind us. Rose grasped Bella's hand to ensure her safety. I was grateful to her for that.

The bedroom that Char and I shared was where the scents were most concentrated. The scent of sex permeated the air surrounding the bed. I was completely disgusted.

"Why the hell would Carlisle, Alice, Char, and Buckley come here?" Emmett asked. Ahh...so that's who the unknown scent belonged to.

"Well, they were having sex here—that's for sure." I commented. "Char must have saved the key. I should have changed the locks. In fact, I think I'll do that while I'm here and board up the windows as well. I'll do that for Jasper's house too. I have his key, too."

"I'll help you with that Peter." Emmett offered. "I'm really good with fixing things up."

"They're really sick, aren't they?" Bella asked. "Why would they need to come here to do their stuff? Were they all having sex in the same room?"

"Bella, Carlisle is extremely twisted and so are Alice and Char. The things they do in the bedroom aren't normal. I don't know anything about Buckley Fitzroy, but just meeting him once gave me the heebie-jeebies. He was so creepy and the way he looked at me as if I were something to eat still gives me the shakes." Rose explained. "You need to promise me that you'll guard yourself from them should you ever encounter them."

"I don't know about you guys, but I think we need to get rid of this stench." I said. "Bella, I hate to ask you to do this, but I need you to familiarize yourself with these scents. I know you can't tell which scent belongs to whom, but at least you'll know to be on alert if you ever come across any of these smells."

We hopped into the rental and drove to a 24 hour Walmart in Jacksonville. Bella grabbed cleaning supplies, new sheets, towels, and lots of Lysol and Febreeze. She also informed me that we were throwing out the skanky bed and mattress.

"There's no telling what kind of diseases they have." She said.

"Bella, vampires can't get diseases." I stated.

"Yeah, well, those freaks give me the cooties. Besides, Pete, can you honestly say that you can get it up knowing that they used the room the way they did?"

She had a point. "You know something, baby? After we leave Texas, we're gonna meet with an architect and have him draw up plans to re-do the house. I don't want any reminders of my ex-wife ever." I suggested.

"Sounds wonderful to me, Peter. You know, I could live in a tent and be happy with you." She stated.

"Me too, Bella." I pulled her in for a kiss. Rose and Emmett had disappeared somewhere in Walmart.

"I want you, baby." I whispered in her ear.

"Pete, we can't do it in Walmart. Are you out of your mind?" Bella questioned my sanity.

"Babe, this is Walmart. Anything is possible here."

Yep, I'm horny and I'm insane. That much was for sure. I needed to get laid now. I pulled Bella along with me and found a dark office at the back of the store. I locked the door and immediately attacked my woman's lips. She kissed me back with an intense fervor while I pulled her skirt up and yanked her thong off. I turned Bella around so her back was facing me and pushed her down so she was leaning over the desk and started fucking her from behind.

Bella was moaning like there was no tomorrow. "Shh...baby, we don't want to attract any unwanted attention."

Bella groaned in response. God, she was so tight. I attacked her piece of heaven with my cock until she exploded into an orgasm. I wasn't that far behind. I pulsed my essence straight into her core and sunk my teeth into her neck. She gasped in both pleasure and pain. I immediately started caring for her wound with my tongue, then pulled her into my arms and held her.

As soon as we straightened ourselves out, we left the office, and went to look for Emmett and Rose.

"Where the hell are they?" Bella asked.

"No idea, babe. Let's just go aisle by aisle and see if we can spot them." As we searched the store, we couldn't seem to locate them anywhere.

We finally got to the toy department when Emmett called us. "Psst! Psst! Hey, guys!"

Where the fuck is he calling us from. "Emmett, where are you?" I asked.

"In here." He said. We turned around and looked up where there was a children's playhouse on display.

Emmett stuck his head out of the tiny window. "Um...do you think you can pick up some clothes for me and Rose, ours kind of got destroyed."

I sniffed the air and I smelled sex. Lots of it, permeating in the vicinity. "Did you guys fuck in the playhouse?" I questioned.

"Um...yeah. It was really wild. You guys have to try it sometimes. Don't rip your clothes though—this can prove to be a problem." Emmett advised.

"Uh, thanks, Em. What size clothes do you guys wear?"

Rose, looking completely sated with a big smile on her face, stuck her head out of the other window and gave us their sizes.

"We'll be right back." Bella said. "Um, thong, boyshorts, or bikini and boxers or briefs?"

"Thong and boxers. Thanks for asking." Rosalie replied and Bella and I went off in search of clothes for the horny motherfuckers.

When we got to the clothes, we started chuckling. "How the hell did Emmett fit in that little playhouse?" I asked.

"No idea. Rose isn't exactly short either. She has to be at least five nine." Bella stated.

We grabbed some shorts and t-shirts for the pair. Bella picked up some shorts for herself while she was here too. I thought I'd try some out and grabbed a pair for myself. I was used to just dressing in jeans, but with my young, hip mate, I thought I'd try something new. I have to keep up with her, after all.

After Em and Rose got dressed, we cashed out of Walmart. The cashier kept eyeing us suspiciously when we handed her the tags from Em and Rose's clothes.

As soon as we got back to my place, we started airing it out. Em and I took the bed and dropped it off in front of a Salvation Army box. Rose and Bella wiped down the entire place. Around 8am, we headed to the town hall in Rusk to request records for my property and Jasper's.

George, the man that ran the record's department, mentioned. "I thought I gave everything regarding your property to your lawyer four days ago."

"Sir, I ain't contacted my lawyer yet regarding my property. Did ya happen to catch a name?" I laid on my Texas drawl thick so he knew I was a homeboy.

"He gave me a card. Let me see if I still have it." George dug through a drawer and fished out a pristine business card. I immediately detected the scent that Rose and Emmett identified as belonging to Buckley Fitzroy on it. The name on the card, confirmed it. It read, 'Buckley Fitzroy, Attorney at Law'. Hmm...fucker was playing a lawyer now.

"George, was there anyone with him?" I asked.

"Yep, all Northerners except for one female Texan—called herself Charlotte Whitlock, said she was your wife. There was a squirrely looking, short brunette girl with them. At first, I thought she was a boy until I saw her kissing the creepy, looking blonde fellow with the too-white teeth. In fact, the woman who said she was your wife was kissing him too."

"George, Charlotte ain't been my wife for years now. My lawyer, Garrett Adams, sent paperwork stating that fact a few years back."

"Lemme look through your files." George said. "Yep, I see it there. Clear as day. Sorry about that, your ex-wife knows how to turn on the charm. Pretty little thing, not as pretty as your new wife though. She's a looker."

"She certainly is, sir. Would ya do me a favor and call me if those frauds ever show up again, George?" I handed him a business card for my shop.

"You restore cars?" George asked.

"Yes, sir." I confirmed.

"I've got a 1970 Dodge Hemi Challenger R/T Convertible that's been sitting in my garage collecting dust. It don't run no more. I bought it new in 1970—it stopped running in 1985. No one around these parts wants to put a little elbow grease into a car no more. They all want fancy trucks. Anyway, if you want, I'll sell it to you for a couple hundred bucks. It's just taking up space in my garage at this point."

I think I'm gonna cream my pants. Holy fucking shit. Holy motherfucking shit. Don't hyperventilate Peter, you're a vampire. One of twelve made that year and it was only available that year. Two hundred bucks? This guy didn't know how much the car was worth.

"I can pay you more than that." I said, honestly. "It's worth more than two hundred bucks."

"I don't want more than that. I just want it out of my garage and I want someone that'll appreciate it to have it." George explained. "I'll tell you what. Why don't you throw in fifty more bucks so I can take my wife out to dinner? Is that a deal?"

"If you're sure, sir." I said.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Now lemme copy those files you came in for." George disappeared to the back office.

"You are so not writing him a check for just two hundred and fifty bucks are you?" Rosalie asked. "The shell without a motor is worth about three grand. I just looked into it before I left the Cullens. With the original engine, it's worth upwards of eight grand."

"I know what it's worth Rose. I'm gonna write him a check for more. I don't want him to get jipped. This way we both make out in the deal."

"I'm helping you restore that fucker, Pete." Rose stated.

"What the fuck do you know about cars?" I asked.

"Oh, Rose knows all about cars." Bella said. "When she was in Forks, she had a full working garage for fun in the house. She never looked at my rusty, old truck, though, cause she hated me, then."

Hmm...interesting. I might have to take on another employee if she meets my standards. With three vampires and a shifter, I could really expand the business.

George came back out a few minutes later with a stack of copies. He gave me his address and told me to stop by at 5pm. I thanked him and headed for home.

The four of us split up the papers, but found nothing. At 5pm, we went to George's house to check out the Dodge Challenger. We couldn't take the chance of splitting up and having the shifters catch sight of us so the four of us had to stick together.

George's Dodge Challenger was in mint condition. Not a speck of rust on it. Rosalie and I both got down underneath the car and we saw that he had kept the car in top shape. I might even be able to get the original engine running. This car wasn't going to be sold, though. It was going to be added to my private collection.

I offered him ten grand. He refused it. In fact, he refused to take anything more than a thousand dollars, stating that he truly was happy that I was going to take the car off of his hands and care for it. I convinced him to take three thousand dollars for my peace of mind and told him to take his wife on vacation with it. He finally took the cash, gave me the pink slip, and I arranged for the car to be delivered to my house in Pennsylvania by the transport company I use.

"Hold on!" George stopped me. "I found something else in your file. Must have fallen by the copy machine. Anyway, I brought it for you. I hope it's what you're looking for."

"Thanks." I said, taking the manila folder holding a stack of papers and handing it to Bella to hold. We got back into the car and made our way back to the house.

Bella, who was scanning the paper, shrieked. "Peter! Holy shit! Your property and Jasper's is sitting smack dab on top of an oil field! This top letter is from an oil development company. They're willing to pay out twenty million for both your properties."

"Huh? Are you shitting me?" I asked my mate.

"No, why the fuck would I be shitting you? I wouldn't take their offer though. They always low ball you in the beginning and we have to look into this company anyway. I think we have a general idea of why Carlisle Cullen was so hellbent on getting this property until Garrett stuck him with a lawsuit and I guarantee it's worth a hell of a lot more than twenty million. Think of how much we pay for gas and Daddy's always complaining about the cost of heating oil."

"Alright, as soon as we get home, we look into this." I said.

Emmett got his laptop out and we started looking into everything. Nalide Oil Developers was the first thing he looked into. It turned out it was a fairly new company—set up roughly four years ago."

"Something isn't adding up." Emmett stated. "Usually these start up companies have a lot more activity going on. This company has only looked into your property and Jasper's in four years."

Hmm...that's odd.

"Nalide, Nalide—it's an anagram!" Rose burst out. "Rearrange the letters and you get Denali."

"Denali?" I asked. "That's where you guys were living up until you moved to Oregon. I remember because that's where Edward and Char found out they were mates."

"Isn't there another vampire family there?" I asked.

"Yeah, but Eleazar and Carlisle had a falling out. They aren't even talking." Rose pointed out.

"The address for the company is actually a post office box in Astoria, Oregon." Bella stated. "Is that close to where you guys lived?"

"Uh, yeah, we lived in Astoria. Hold on, let me see something." Emmett did some fancy shit on his computer and suddenly exclaimed, "Gotcha! Nalide Oil Developers are a subsidiary of Masen Cullen Enterprises. Oh, fuck me! There's a fuckton of information here. I need my external hard drive. Rose, baby, get it for me please."

Rose rushed over to Emmett with the external hard drive. "It looks like they've been looking into Garrett and Heidi's accounts recently and their most recent probe has been into Leah Blackfoot. They also have inquiries started on some Volturi holdings as well as Eleazar and Carmen Denali's assets."

"We need to get in touch with Garrett." I stated. "Hell, we need to get the fuck out of Texas and get the hell home."

"Alright, let me check on flights." Emmett said. "First flight out of here is 6:45 tomorrow morning. I'm booking four seats now."

"Let's change all the locks out for my place and Jasper's place. We also need to board up all of the windows. I should have done that when I left three years ago."

The four of us did a quick run to the local hardware store then got to work on Jasper's place. As soon as we were done, we worked on my house. By the time we were finished, we had just enough time for quick showers before we had to run to the airport to return the car and catch the flight.

We arrived in Philadelphia by 3pm and rushed home.

"Where's Garrett?" I asked, as soon I set foot into my house.

"Not home yet. He's trotting away somewhere in Ohio. I don't even think he's made it into Pennsylvania yet." Jasper chuckled.

"Bro, I hate to say this, but you have to drive down with Leah and take over for him." I stated.

"Fuck no. Why the hell does it have to be me?" Jasper asked.

"It has to be you cause you're the only one that can handle a horse and buggy." I said.

"What about Felix? When were you changed, Felix?" Jasper sounded desperate.

"Sorry, dude, they had cars by the time I was changed in 1910. I've never even ridden a horse." Felix answered.

"Fucker, it has to be Bella that goes with Jasper. Leah's gonna be needed here." Brewmaster informed me.

"Say what, asshole?" I asked. Hell no. I want my mate by my side.

"You heard me. It has to be your mate." Brewmaster reiterated.

"I heard ya. Fuck you." I thought.

"Suit yourself, I'll just tell her myself, then." Brewmaster stated.

"Fine. I'll tell her." I told him, then turned to my mate. "Bella, Brewmaster says that you have to go with Jasper for the ride."

"Pardon me? I think I heard you wrong." Bella crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Aw, come on, babe. You know he doesn't pop into my head unless he means it. Do you think I would intentionally make you go on a fucked up carriage ride with Jasper?"

Bella opened her mouth to say something, but then suddenly looked like she was deep in thought. I bet Brewmaster was having a chat with her. "Fine. Come on, Jasper. Let's go." She huffed.

She left without even kissing me goodbye.

"Look what you did, asshole, you pissed my mate off." I said to Brewmaster. He didn't even have the courtesy to respond.

**Jasper's POV**

I feel like such a dork. I really do. I'm trying to maneuver a horse and buggy through traffic so Bella and I could make it home-after which I planned on giving Garrett a thorough ass kicking. What the hell made him think that purchasing a horse and buggy in the 21st century was a good idea?

Bella turned out to be an interesting gal. To be honest, I didn't like her much when she was dating Edward. Back then, she was shy and mousy and submitted to Edward's ridiculous demands. Now, she was my brother's mate and my mate's best friend. She was good-hearted, highly intelligent, and never held back. She was perfect for Peter. Never in his existence have I seen him so content. Bella completed him, that much was for sure—just like Vicky completed me.

Vicky is someone I never expected to fall in love with. She's perfect for me though. She's Alice's polar opposite. She's brash, had nerves of steel, and shot straight from the hip. She's also a sexual dynamo. Alright, Alice was kinky, but almost too kinky. She always wanted me to take her in the ass. Now, every once in a while, that could be fun, but not every single, fucking time. What I loved most about Vicky was her honesty. She was straight forward in telling me how she felt and she was extremely giving and loving. The best thing I ever did in my life was killing James. With that one act, I got my mate and got my brother his mate.

Fuck me, the horse is tuckering out again. We're gonna have to call it a night so he can rest. "Bella, we have to stop for the night. The horse needs a break." I said.

"That's okay. I need a break too. Let's secure the horse then go have some fun." Bella suggested.

"Good idea. I don't know what the fuck Garrett was thinking. Where the hell are we gonna keep a horse at the house anyway?" I asked.

Bella just shrugged her shoulders. I secured the horse in a woodsy area and the two of us took off running. I didn't have a clue as to where we were going. I knew that we had been on the road for three days and that we were getting close to Peter's house in Hillsgrove—probably a day away. It was still twilight and the horse would need to rest for a good twelve to fifteen hours before it could resume traveling—even then, we were pushing it's limits.

We found a seedy little bar and started pounding back Patron. After a couple of hours, we decided it wasn't doing anything for us so we went to a liquor store and picked up a case. We also grabbed a few gallons of water, a bag of apples, alfafa sprouts, frozen peas, and peanuts for the horse to eat. Garrett had picked up a deep window planter so the horse could drink water out of it while it was resting. He quickly discovered that there weren't many places for the horse to feed and stay hydrated.

Bella and I sat in a grassy area and started drinking. I decided to make conversation with her. "So, Bella, you're a teacher?"

"Yes, I taught American History at a high school in Ohio."

"No kidding?"

"Yeah, for real. You wouldn't believe how uninformed many of today's kids are. I had one kid write a whole essay on the Civil War stating how it was a war between Canada and the United States."

"Believe me, I know. When I was living with the Cullens and had to repeat high school over and over again, I noticed that the students became progressively dumber with each generation." I downed a bottle of Patron and cracked open a new one.

"How could you stand it, Jay? How could you stand repeating high school time after time—knowing that you've covered the subject material just a few years ago? I guess my real question is, how could you let them tell you what to do?"

She had started calling me Jay while on this trip. She refused to call me Jazz or Jazzy stating that my fucked-in-the-head, estranged wife called me that and it didn't fit me one bit. "Hmm...I don't know, Bells. All I can say is that the Cullens knew exactly how to mold me to their standards. They were able to get inside my head using Alice and Edward's gifts. The fact that Edward couldn't read your mind scared the fuck out of them. The thing about the Cullens is that they're so hellbent on maintaining their human facade that they've forgotten that they're vampires."

"Vicky always said that the animal diet wasn't good for them. I don't think so, though, cause Rose sticks with it and she seems to be fairly normal. I'm afraid to really get to know her still so I don't know."

"Let me tell you somethin', darlin', Rose is a tough nut to crack, but she has a heart of gold once you get to know her. She's terrified of you. I can feel her emotions every time you're near her. She's afraid of you, but at the same time, she wishes she can be your friend. I don't know if you noticed, but she holds everyone at a distance. I know she's trying her best, but it's not easy for her to open up to people. Emmett's the complete opposite. He's always been very friendly and open with everyone especially with you, though. He emits feelings of joy and relief whenever he's around you. It's always been that way for him around you."

"What about you, though, Jay? How do you feel about me?"

"Honestly, when we were in Forks, I thought you were a nuisance. Now, though, I look at you more like a baby sister. You're my mate's best friend and my best friend's mate. Without you, I wouldn't have either of them in my life and, more importantly, I wouldn't have gotten to know you as a person." I pulled her in for a hug and kissed her on the cheek. She leaned back against me and downed the rest of her Patron.

From the position I was in, I noticed the dark circles under her eyes. She needed to feed. I think we all keep forgetting that Bella's a newborn. She was in complete control of her bloodlust. I didn't know of one newborn who was able to ride in an airplane or go shopping at a crowded store during their first year of life. She was the only one.

"Bella, you need to feed. Hop on my back."

I piggybacked my little sister around the dense forest we were in. "Today, you're going to try something new. You're going to hunt animals."

"Why?"

"Well, for two reasons. First of all, you need to learn how to do both because there are going to be times when feeding from humans isn't going to be convenient. There are some nights when finding deviants isn't that easy. Also, once winter comes and it starts to snow, you aren't gonna want to run all the way to a big city. The second reason is that we don't want to stray too far from the horse so we're going to stay in the same forest.

"If I turn into a hermaphrodite because of this, I'm gonna kill you."

"Why the fuck would you turn into a hermaphrodite from hunting animals?"

"I don't know if you noticed, but the Cullens are all pretty much gynandromorphic. Look at Edward, he's pretty much all woman, then there's Alice that pretty much looks like a boy."

"You're right, Bella. You know, I don't even know how I brought myself to have sex with Alice. When I look back, I had to always imagine myself fucking Rita Hayworth or Marilyn Monroe."

I can't believe I'm discussing sex with Bella Swan. If Edward saw us now, he'd fucking flip out. In his eyes, Bella Swan was still the virginal picture of virtue, innocence, and purity. The female ideal.

Now that I really knew Bella, I knew there was nothing virginal about her. The way she and my brother went at it all day and all night. They were worse than me and Vicky. We've all caught them in compromising positions around the house too. Actually, when I think about it, our entire group was totally oversexed, but I think it's because we were all with our true mates. Plus the women in our group were unusually good looking, even for vampires.

Bella and I took down a bear each and then a couple of deer. The wildlife here was plentiful. We would never starve, that much was for sure.

"Jay, the bear was doable, but the deer was rank. How's it possible to survive on this stuff?"

"Not easy. It always leaves you craving something more satisfying. It does it's job in keeping the bloodlust at bay, though. Vicky's right, denying our natural instincts does more harm than good so only hunt animals in a pinch." I instructed.

We ran back to where the horse was and downed more Patron. A few hours later, the horse was rested enough for us to make our way home. We were still drunk, though.

Bella and I were chuckling away while I was swerving the horse and buggy through Montoursville. She had challenged me to gallop through traffic and that's exactly what I was doing when I realized we were surrounded. Some cop on a bullhorn ordered, "Put down the reins and the bottle of liquor son. Slowly exit the buggy with your hands up. You too, young lady."

Is he for fucking real? I downed the remnants of the Patron in my hand and did as he asked. Bella kept giggling and I couldn't help, but project the humor onto the cops. All of them were soon laughing. They couldn't get control of themselves. I took the chance to inform Bella at vampire speed to refuse a breathalyzer test and a blood test.

"Got it. No breathalyzer and no blood test. We don't answer any questions until our lawyer arrives. It's his fucking fault we're in this mess anyway."

The cops finally regained their composure and we were handcuffed and thrown into the back of a cop car. "Okay kids, I'm Lieutenant Smith, mind telling me what you were doing driving a horse and buggy drunk in broad daylight? You kids are in a heap of trouble."

Bella and I kept our mouths shut. "Well aren't you gonna say something?" Lieutenant Smith asked.

"Nope, my Daddy's the Chief of Police in Forks and he told me never to answer a policeman's questions without the presence of a lawyer.

"Honey, I know the police chief in Forks and he doesn't have a daughter, he has four sons."

"Not Forks, Pennsylvania." Bella corrected. "Forks, Washington." Ironically, the town next to Hillsgrove was called Forks.

"Alrighty, you two sit tight for a second." Lieutenant Smith said. He went to his desk, searched something up on his computer, then placed a call.

With our vampire hearing, we could hear the conversation.

"Chief Swan, my name is Lieutenant Smith. I'm with the police department here in Montoursville, Pennsylvania. I have someone that may be of interest to you in custody."

"Go ahead."

"She claims she's your daughter—Isabella Marie Swan. We arrested her for public intoxication. She was with a young man, who we believe to be her boyfriend, a Jasper Eugene Whitlock. He was operating a horse and buggy under the influence of alcohol through the streets of Montoursville."

"Fucking hell." We heard Charlie mutter over the phone. "Let me talk to your chief."

An older man in his sixties came on the phone. Charlie worked his cop mojo and convinced them not to press charges. He assured him, police chief to police chief, that it would never happen again and that our lawyer would be there to pick us up. We were just a couple of good kids who made a bad decision.

He must have called Garrett because the next thing we knew, Garrett, Peter, and Leah were down at the police station. Bella and I climbed into the truck with Peter while Garrett and Leah took the horse and buggy home.

"What the fuck did you do to my woman, asshole? How much did you two have to drink?" Peter asked, stunned. I guess he had never seen her in this state.

"Jush a cashe of Patron." I slurred.

"No, no it was two cases. We stopped for another one along the way, remember." Bella corrected.

"Two cases, then." Bella and I, then, started singing 'Rock Star' at the top of our lungs.

"You're fucking with me, right? First I get my ass chewed out by my future father-in-law then I have to listen to you drunk fuckers singing some Nickleback song?"

"Send him something to shut him the fuck up." Bella ordered. "He's killing my buzz."

I sent Pete a whole bunch of happy emotions. Everything from joy to euphoria to humor to lust.

"You don't fucking play fair. Now my dick's hard and I can't stop laughing and I'm ecstatic for no reason whatsoever."

We soon pulled into Pete's driveway and made our way inside. Peter picked Bella up caveman style and made his way to their room. They were fucking within a minute. Speaking of which, I'm horny too. Where the hell's my woman?

I peered out of the window and I caught sight of her talking to Bree. She was wearing a pair of daisy dukes which showcased her Rockette legs. The same legs which I planned on having wrapped around me within three minutes. I ran outside, threw my mate over my shoulder, and told Bree to take a hike. We didn't even make it to our house. I became one with my mate in the great outdoors and I planned on letting the whole world feel it. That's right, the Major is gonna project and there ain't one thing anyone can do about it. Hahaha.

**So, Masen Cullen Enterprises are after some Texas Tea, oh my! Jasper and Bella are bonding and Pete's still horny. I wanted the gang to uncover some important information here. Let me know your thoughts. I'll always reply to your fabulous reviews. XOXO**


	8. Chapter 8

**I apologize for the extra long wait everyone. I truly had a busy couple of weeks with school related activities for my children. Today's visit to the dentist with the boys took the cake, though. I had all four boys with me and one of them decided to fire a Sweetheart Tart off of a slingshot in the waiting room. Meanwhile, two of them started arguing and when I looked up I saw that my eldest son was the one instigating it-he had made a sword out of Legos and was poking them. Ah, the day in the life of a mom.**

**Thank you very much for your reviews, alerts, faves, messages, and-above all, your patience. You all rock!**

**This story is AU/OOC/OTT.**

**All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Mature readers 18+ only. **

_**Three weeks later...**_

**Bella's POV**

"Bells!" Peter called from the bedroom.

"What is it?"

"I'm out of t-shirts for work again. Can you pick some more up for me when you run down to Walmart later?"

"Put it on the list on the fridge, hon." I was in the middle of cooking lunch for Paul. Leah and Garrett had gone to Philadelphia to work on a case. Paul was completely helpless in the kitchen. Actually, Leah was worse. She should be nowhere near a stove.

"Smells good, Bella," Paul came stumbling into the kitchen and pecked me on the cheek. "What are you making?"

"Just a tuna casserole and mom called to tell me to tell you that you have to eat your salad first. She said you're lacking fiber in your diet. It's on the table so you can start."

Paul groaned, but dug in. "You know, I don't understand why I have to eat salad. It goes right through me."

"Exactly." Why I have to babysit Paul, I had no idea. Shouldn't Jane be cooking for him? Oh, yeah, she can't cook either.

"Bella." Emmett walked into the kitchen with his laptop. "Alice and Branleur's flight plan for their trip to New York was abruptly changed. They couldn't get a direct flight. In fact, they have an eleven hour layover in Long Beach, California. They're arriving there at nine pm tomorrow evening and they're leaving on an eight am flight."

"So, you're telling me this because..." I started because I really didn't know what the Pixie's flight plan had to do with me.

"I'm telling you because I think we need to have some fun." Emmett wagged his eyebrows.

"How?" I asked. By now, Emmett had Paul's rapt attention.

"Well, I was thinking that you and I can fly out to the airport in Portland, Oregon and play," Emmett said, mischievously.

"Play what?" Peter asked, coming out of our room. Our room was actually off to the side of the kitchen. It was three times the size of the other rooms and had a separate entrance and it's own bathroom. Everyone else's rooms were upstairs.

"Ah, Pete, just the man I want to see. Can I borrow your mate for 24 hours? I promise to guard her with my life considering you'll be guarding my mate with your life while we're gone."

"I haven't even said that you can borrow her. What do you have planned?"

"Well, I was planning on doing a little luggage redirection from Portland, but we'll need to be there in order to do it. You see, if they don't receive their luggage when they arrive in Long Beach, they'll have to replace a couple of outfits there. Since they're arriving so late at night and leaving so early in the morning—the only available store is the 24 hour Walmart in Long Beach. Now most of us wouldn't really give a shit, but to Alice it'll be a tragedy of epic proportions, especially since she'll have to show up to the first two days of shows dressed in the best Walmart has to offer. I have her fashion week itinerary and it doesn't allow for any shopping time until the third day. Rose and I have been to Fashion Week with her, trust me when I say that she sticks to the schedule."

"Shit, I bet I can help with this." Riley stepped into the kitchen. "I can use my gift so we can bypass airport security."

"So, why does Bella have to go?"

"Bella has to go because she can block us from the Pixie—especially now that Jasper and Jane have trained her to use her shield," Emmett explained. "Paul's driving to Manhattan in three days and he'll be needed here to block everyone—we can't risk Alice and Branleur sighting him before he gets there. Leah's working on that case in Philadelphia with Garrett so that just leaves my sister."

"I'll go too." Heidi stumbled into the kitchen. "I can lure any employees away to a different location. Peter this is an opportunity of a lifetime. This will hit the midget fashion whore where it hurts."

"I'll go. It sounds like fun," I said.

"Well, then, I guess you guys are all going," Pete agreed. "Em and Riley, if there's one mark on Heidi or Bella—it's on your heads."

"Same goes for Rose and Bree, fucker," Riley stated. "When are we leaving?"

"Tonight. We'll take the last flight out. That'll give us all a chance to get ready."

"Okay, I'm hitting Walmart. Did you all write down whatever you need on the list?" I scanned the list. "Seriously, Riley? Trojan Intimate Vibrations Vibrating Ring? You're really going to make me go and buy this? Do they even sell this stuff at Walmart?"

Riley put a smirk on his face. "Yeah, they do, Bella. They're where the condoms are, next to the tampons."

"Fucker, I'm not even going to ask you why you know where the tampons are at Walmart!" Emmett stated with a bewildered look on his face.

"I know because when I was human, I used to date a chick who used to send me out for her tampons every month."

"What the fuck's a tampon?" Jasper asked, walking into the kitchen with Vicky and Bree.

We all looked at him dumbfounded. Some of us had our jaws hanging open in shock—like myself for one. Is he for real?

"What? Did I say something wrong?" Jasper questioned with a perplexed expression.

"Come with me, Jasper." Vicky pulled him out of the kitchen and we heard her explaining what exactly a tampon was to him.

"What's going on?" Rose asked as she came in through the back door covered in grease. Emmett quickly filled her in. "Oh, well, it kind of makes sense that he doesn't know because tampons weren't available until a few years before I was changed and even then they were considered taboo. Pads were worn with sanitary belts back then, now they stick onto your panties, right?"

"Right." I confirmed.

"They come in all different sizes and have wings now too," Bree added.

"Why the hell would a rag have wings, does it fly away or something?" Emmett asked.

"No, it doesn't fly away. They're there so that the pad stays secure on your panties. That way there are less leaks." Geez! Men!

"I'm fucking eating here," Paul complained. "Why the fuck are we talking about periods? I know for a fact that not one woman who lives in this house gets their period. Uh, Bells, can I have that tuna casserole now?"

As I was getting the tuna casserole out for Paul, we heard Jasper yelling, "What? Women stuff cotton shit in their pussy? Is it even legal to sell that stuff?"

"Well, what the fuck did you expect us to do? Trail blood all over the place?" Vicky questioned.

"I don't fucking know! Shouldn't they stay in bed for a week or something?" Jasper was clearly uncomfortable.

"Jay! If every menstruating woman stayed in bed for a week, they'd be out of commission for twelve weeks out of the year! What did your mother and sisters do? Did they stay in bed for a week because I highly doubt it!"

"No, they didn't stay in bed, but they didn't stuff shit up their woman parts either. They sewed their own rags!"

"I can't believe they're even arguing about this shit," Riley commented.

"Are you sure he's the famous Major of the South?" I asked Pete.

"I'm fucking beginning to wonder the same thing myself."

"Alright. I'm leaving. Paul do your own dishes. I refuse to do them for you. I'm not your maid."

"Yeah, but you left the pots and pans sitting on the sink!"

"Uh-huh, because I cooked your food in them. I want the dishes, pots, and pans done before I get home Paul."

"Don't worry, Bella, I'll make sure he cleans up." Rose was staring Paul down with her bitch glare. I had no doubt that she'd make him do the dishes.

I hopped into Pete's second truck. It was a Ford F150, much easier to drive than that mammoth Dodge Ram 3500 Laramie Longhorn.

I was pulling out of the driveway when Bree hopped in with me. "Can we stop at a Border's? I need new reading material."

"Good idea. I haven't been to a bookstore since my change. I think I saw one at the mall Peter and I went to."

"Okay, let's figure out this town together. It's so fucking small I feel like my head's going to fall off. On top of that, we can't work until Cullengate is over so I feel like I'm going stir crazy."

"I'm kind of used to it. Forks was small and remote. It was three fucking hours from Seattle for God's sake." I thought now might be a good time to bring up something that's been bothering me for a long time about her. "Bree, when are you going to get your GED?"

"I knew you'd bring it up. Why is it so important to you that I graduate from high school? I'm a vampire for God's sake, it's not like it's going to make a difference." Bree was changed at twenty. She had dropped out of high school during her junior year because she simply hated school because it took time away from reading her romance books. As a teacher, I couldn't just let this go.

"Bree, you worked at Walmart in Seattle for six years and finally got up to ten bucks an hour. Had you at least earned your high school diploma, they would have paid you more sooner. You're such a smart lady, I don't want to see a beautiful mind go to waste."

"Bella, I don't want to go to night school. Now, drop it."

"No, I won't drop it and you don't have to go to night school. I can tutor you at home for the test. It'll only take an hour a day. You're so intelligent, Bree, I have no doubt in my mind that you'll get your GED. If you don't want to do it for yourself, do it for me—please?" I asked nicely, hoping it would sway her. It worked.

"No more than an hour a day, right?"

"I promise. We can do it while Vicky's working. You're at my house anyway, then."

"Okay, I'll do it," she said with determination.

"Good. You won't be disappointed. I'll make it fun for you and it'll give me the chance to keep up with my teaching."

We arrived at Border's and I picked up a GED study book for Bree plus some reading material for me. Bree had a stack of about ten romance books. That gave me a thought, maybe she'd like Pride and Prejudice. I can tutor her straight out of there for the writing portion of the test. I grabbed a copy of the novel for her.

At Walmart, we worked straight off of the list, then hit the grocery department. Bree had agreed to do the cooking for Leah and Paul while I was gone since neither of them could cook. I would have asked Rose, but she works so I didn't feel right about asking her to take on an extra chore.

"Bree, Riley wants some kind of vibrating ring, do they really sell them here?"

"Oh, yeah, they're great. You should try one out," She suggested. "He puts it on and it vibrates right against your clit."

Okay, sounds like fun. I'll grab one for us too. We were about to leave when I received a text from Vicky stating that Jasper wanted to see what tampons looked like so can I please pick a box up. No way! Fine, I'll do it. I never thought I'd have to pick those things up again now that I was a vampire. I was pretty happy about that, but hey, I grabbed the multi-pack so he could see the different sizes.

We cashed out and headed out of the parking lot when I received a text from Pete.

_**From: P Whitlock**_

_**To: I Swan**_

_**Babe, I have some wheels on order at Kost Tire that just came in. Can you stop in and pick them up for me? I won't be able to run down with you gone. Also, stop at the bank and pull out cash from our personal account—I'm cleaned out. Make sure you gas up the truck. Pick up two cases of Jack Daniels, one case of Rebel Yell, and Paul wants three Heineken mini-kegs. Out of smokes too. Oh, and Rose needs ponytail elastics for work. Sorry. I love you.**_

I groaned and handed the phone to Bree to show her the text.

"Geez! What are we? Their personal assistants? It's like this every time you and I run an errand," she groaned.

"No, that's not it. It's because you and I always offer to do the errands because we get bored at home."

We grabbed everything on the list and finally made it home. It was funny. I never wanted to be a housewife, but in many ways I felt like one and I didn't mind with Peter. He worked hard and with me not working this year, taking care of him and the house gave me something to do. Pete hired Riley, Paul, and Rose to work for him at his shop. Garrett hired Leah. Vicky, of course, had her own business. The rest of us weren't going to work until the entire Cullen debacle, now termed Cullengate, was over.

There was so much going on that it was mind boggling. Garrett and Leah created false records stating that he had purchased a Penthouse in Philadelphia for her. The two of them, with Emmett's help, had unearthed a shitload of information from Carlisle's files. Carlisle, for some reason, was trying to build his assets up. He had personal and financial data on everyone from Peter to Maria and even the Volturi.

He also had a special file on me. It listed everything from my blood type, my grades in high school, the fact that I was a virgin—alright well, back then I was; as well as, his opinion on whether or not I'd make a good submissive to him. His opinion was a resounding yes; my opinion, hell no. There were also photographs that were taken of me while I was sleeping in my room. I was stripped nude in most of them and my body put into suggestive poses; it was obvious that Edward had taken them. I felt so grossed out and violated that I didn't know what to say. Similar photos were found of other human girls throughout the years. Peter was so upset that he tore apart the entire living room. It took Jasper, Riley, Emmett, and Garrett to calm him down enough so that he wouldn't go and rip Carlisle and Edward apart prematurely.

**Portland, Oregon**

_**The next afternoon...**_

We were at the airport in Portland, Oregon. Emmett had disabled the security cameras temporarily. Riley got us through the security gate using his gift while Heidi lured away a couple of baggage handlers from their stations. Meanwhile, Emmett was on one of the airline computers printing out new luggage tags for the elf and her wanker. We had their bags, all ten of them, right in front of us. Both of us were wearing latex gloves so that we wouldn't transfer our scents onto their luggage. We found out that their flight connected in Salt Lake City, Utah and from there they would fly to Long Beach, California.

"I think I'll have the bags go to Salt Lake City as scheduled." Emmett stated. "From there, I'll redirct them back to Portland, Oregon to Honolulu, Hawaii to Tokyo, Japan to Sydney, Australia to Bangkok, Thailand to London, England to Riyadh, Saudi Arabia to New Delhi, India. What do you think?"

"I've always wanted to go to Morocco, can we send them there too?"

"Sure!"

"Okay so now from New Delhi, India the bags will be going to Abu Dhabi in the United Arab Emirates then to Casablanca, Morocco to Madrid, Spain to Moscow, Russia to Paris, France and to Havana, Cuba to Amsterdam, Holland to Milwaukee, Wisconsin to Kansas City, Missouri to Denver, Colorado to Salt Lake City, Utah and finally to Long Beach, California.

"Oh, I like. So, what do we do now?"

"Well, we just remove these old tags and attach these handy-dandy new tags to the luggage and they'll be ready to jetset around the world."

"Riley, we're done. Have Heidi bring back the baggage handlers." He was standing guard outside of the door while Heidi had the two men giving her a tour of all of the restricted areas of the airport.

Heidi brought the men back in no time. They looked at me and Emmett and said, "Hey, you can't be in here, this is a restricted area!"

Riley did something with his hands and the two of them went back to work as if they'd been there all along. The four of us hung around and explored Portland until early evening, then we hopped a flight home so that we could get back in time for Paul and Jane to hit Fashion Week.

_**Later that evening...**_

_**Long Beach, California**_

**Alice's POV **

Wonderful! Just wonderful! First, our flight was delayed by an hour due to issues loading up the luggage. Then, the airline lost our luggage and we were just informed that the only store open at this time is a...oh God...Walmart. This is where we are now.

"Welcome to Walmart. Have a nice evening." An old man in a blue vest with a walker greeted us for some reason.

"Fuck off!" I yelled as I walked past him. I didn't feel like dealing with any loons today. He's probably collecting for some charity. Ugh. They see someone beautiful and fabulous like me and they immediately start seeing dollar signs. I hate beggars!

I went straight to the ladies clothing section and nearly died of shock. "Oh, Branleur, Branleur hold me! Look at these clothes they look so...so...p...p...polyester...oh...my..." I was in such shock at the poor quality of the clothes that I started hyperventilating.

"Don't worry, ma cherie. We will purchase clothes when we arrive in New York City."

"We don't have time until mid afternoon on day three. Oh, Branleur, we'll be the laughing stock of Fashion Week if we go in these rags. We'll never be able to show our faces in public again. On top of that, what are we going to do about getting the clothes tailored? The sleeves and hems will have to be taken up. Most of our clothes are tailored to fit our unique measurements."

"Ma cherie, can't we miss the first day of events to go shopping?"

I was stunned that he could even suggest such a thing. I slapped Branleur across the face. "How dare you!"

Branleur's eyes turned pitch black with lust. He picked me up and took me into a dressing room. Then, he slapped me across the cheek. I slapped him back. After taking a few turns slapping each other—the two of us became completely aroused. We carefully slipped out of our clothes in the fitting room and folded them up, then...

_**Meanwhile, on the flight home to Pennsylvania...**_

**Emmett's POV**

"Guys! Come and see this. I was able to hack into the security cameras of the Walmart in Long Beach. I have visual and audio of the elf and the wanker now."

Heidi and Bella leaned over me to peer at my laptop screen.

Riley came over from his seat across the aisle and placed Bella on his lap so he could get a better visual. "Are they hitting each other?"

"Looks like it," I confirmed. "Let me see if I can zoom in. Here we go."

"More, Branleur! More!" Alice squealed.

The wanker slapped her over and over again. With every slap, Alice would slap him back. After a while, they stopped, removed their clothes, carefully folded them; then, they started hitting each other again.

"Oh, man. I think my dick's receding into my balls," Riley commented. "I'm not so sure I'll be able to fuck Bree when I get home."

"No shit. This is like really bad, homemade porn."

Heidi stared perplexedly at the screen. "Um, is that his thumb or his dick?"

"No, that's his dick, his thumb's right there—you can tell by the fingernail attached to it. Aw fuck!"

"Em, what's wrong?" Bella asked.

"I just got a look at her snatch!" I switched to a different security camera so that it was no longer scanning the dressing room. None of us should have to be exposed to that morose scene.

A few minutes later, the disgusting pair were in the lingerie department looking for bras and panties for Alice. "Excuse me." The elf stopped a female store associate. "I'm looking for something a bit more petite, do you have anything?"

The buxom blonde scanned Alice up and down. "Sure, come with me."

She led the pair to the little girls department. "These should work until your breasts come in, honey. You just need them to protect your nipples from chafing against your clothes. Sir, it's almost midnight, you really shouldn't have your daughter out this late on a school night. She should be in bed."

A stunned Alice and Branleur stood with their eyes gaping as the woman walked away.

"I can't believe that I've been reduced to this!" The elf seethed.

"Ma cherie, we must make do with our situation. Voila, these Disney Princess Bras come with a matching pair of panties."

We were cracking up watching the pair shop. Even at Walmart, Alice over-purchased. She loaded up the shopping cart with enough clothes to last at least a month for the pair of them. She also ended up having to buy a good chunk of her clothes in the girls department. She headed to the make-up department and started bitching that Revlon and L'oreal were the best that they had.

"Shit, I use Revlon. It's not that bad," Bella commented.

"I know, their Moon Drops lipstick has been around for over fifty years, but it's still the best. Did you know that they make the Borghese make-up line. You're better off purchasing Revlon at Walmart for a third of the price, it comes from the same factory anyway," Heidi explained.

We watched Alice and Branleur cash out and leave Walmart with mighty scowls on their faces. Heidi became bored on the flight and started styling our hair. I thought about how much things have changed in the past couple of months. I'd never seen Rose so happy in my life. She was working for Peter doing something she loved and she also found a mother figure in Bella and Leah's mom, Sue. Sue called almost every night and chatted a bit with all of the girls. I had to admit that she was much more mom-like than Esme ever was. She and Charlie were both very open and they doled out a lot of good advice and always ended their conversations with, "Call us if you need anything at all kids."

I liked living in Hillsgrove with everyone. We all respected each other's opinions and we all worked well together. We had one goal in mind and that was to take down the Cullens. They were sick, twisted, and demented. I was unearthing more and more sordid information about the coven that I once called family each day. For some reason, it seemed as if Carlisle, Edward, and Alice along with this Fitzroy asshole were trying to accumulate cash. Why?

Another thing was that Carlisle had some creepy fetishes. He had taped sex sessions with Alice and Charlotte throughout the years—long before Char and Edward were mated; and yes, they are mates. Edward wasn't as virginal as he made out to be either. He had been receiving blow jobs from Alice and other women that Carlisle brought in for many years. These sessions were all documented in Edward's file by Carlisle. It noted that he didn't want to have actual vaginal intercourse until he was married so that he could remain as virtuous as possible.

The file on Bella was frightening. Alice knew about her for many years. Alice's visions told her that Bella would make the ultimate submissive. There were about a hundred nude photos of Bella taken by Edward while she was sleeping. At times, Edward had drugged her so that she would fall into a deep sleep. Carlisle had detailed logs on Bella, including when she menstruated, her blood type, any scars on her body, whether or not she had been defiled, etc. The big problem with Bella was that Edward could not read her mind and Alice's visions on her were spotty. Those reasons were believed to be too much of a risk and eventually led to us leaving Forks and, ultimately, they saved her.

All I knew was that Carlisle Cullen was going down, not only for what he did to Rose and Bella, but for his crimes against humanity. I'd make sure of it.

**Jane's POV**

"Jane, baby, this suit is hot and it itches. Why the fuck do we have to dress this way?" My mate was scratching his ass and complaining about the designer suit he was wearing. I didn't blame him. He looked uncomfortable. He was generally in basketball shorts with no shirt. His body temperature ran at a hundred and eight degrees so he became quickly overheated whenever he had a shirt on.

"Paul, we have to play the part. Just pretend you're James Bond, you like him."

"Aarrgh! Scratch right here, Jane."

Paul groaned and started pouting while I was scratching his back for him. "Cut it out! Stop being a baby, Paul. We agreed to do this, now we have to. Do you think I enjoy having my hair blown out this way?"

"I don't know about you, but I'm liking it. You look good like that—sexy. It makes me want to bury myself inside of you, right here, right now." Paul put his arms around me and kissed the back of my neck making me feel tingly all over. I get so turned on whenever he talks like that. It's like I lose my sense of self. I want him—now!

Paul's cell phone buzzed just as I was about to ravage him. I think I'll settle for sucking on his cock.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Don't you two have somewhere that you have to be?"

"Bella? Oh, fuck, babe keep doing that. Your tongue feels so good on my cock."

"Don't Bella me, hurry up and cum so that you two can get to the Issac Mizrahi show. Jane, I know you can hear me. Make sure he has a salad with his meals. Mom just called and started chewing me out again. She said that she'll tan your hide if he doesn't get his veggies. Oh, and she said that you'd better not get knocked up, Jane. I know, I know...just, well, you know how she is. Alright, I'm hanging up now. Paul, concentrate, don't drag it out—women hate that. Just cum in her mouth and get it over with. Do it now, Paul!"

As soon as Bella ended the call, Paul blasted his load right on my tongue. "That was so fucking weird, Jane! Bella ordered me to cum and I did. I feel so used."

Three minutes later, we were on our way to the fashion show. Paul and I were pretending to be a married couple, Paul and Jane Whitecastle. Riley, Paul, and Bella chose the last name because supposedly they have awesome hamburgers there. I can't really disguise the fact that I'm a vampire, but Paul could pretend he was human like Leah could because he didn't have a scent.

Paul nudged me in my rib and looked across the stage. Bingo, the fucked up elf and her wanker were here. I could smell them from where we were sitting, so could Paul. We sat and watched the show, then headed for the exit. We knew that the wackos would catch up to us, now that they knew of my presence.

We headed into a restaurant so Paul could have his dinner. He was pissed off at me that I ordered a dinner sized chicken salad, but I wasn't about to incur Mom's wrath. She'd lecture me for an hour about his dietary needs—she wasn't that bad, she felt that Paul could eat whatever the fuck he wanted to as long as he had his veggies first. I have no idea when I started calling Sue, Mom, and Charlie, Dad, but it felt so natural. They were both so caring and interested in what we were up to. Sue had just sent me a cardigan that she had knit in a baby pink. She thought that I wore too much black and that a splash of color would make me a bit more approachable.

Just as Paul was finishing up his second dessert, the micro-sized bitch and her mate decided to make their presence known. "Hello," she said. "We noticed you at the Mizrahi show. Would you mind if we joined you?"

"Of course, seeing that we're the same kind," I stated.

"Darling, are they vampires?" Paul whispered. "I've never seen a father and a little boy. I thought you said there were age limits to changing one. Why do their eyes look so...odd?"

Haha, the look on Alice's face was priceless. It was one of incredulity combined with anger and curiosity.

"We feed from animals rather than humans, we're of a higher caliber and more enlightened than those that feed off of humans and have found a new, more peaceful way to co-exist with humans such as yourself. My name is Alice Cullen and this is my mate, Jacques Branleur. He's French. We are not parent and child. I've just always looked vivacious, effervescent, and youthful."

Gee! Can she be more full of herself? Talk about an ego!

"Very pleased to meet you. My name is Paul Whitecastle and this is my wife Jane. We're mates."

"Oh, how fascinating. A vampire mated to a human. I didn't think that was possible."

"Alice, that's an interesting frock you're wearing. What designer is it?" I asked because I'm an evil, vindictive bitch and I was warned not to send her any pain. They never said that I couldn't taunt her.

"Oh, it's by an up and coming designer friend of mine. I'm doing her a favor and wearing some of her outfits for her during Fashion Week so she can have a bit more exposure." Yep, Alice is in the best Hannah Montana design that Walmart has to offer.

"She must be a very dear friend for you to wear polyester for her," I said, snippily.

"Polyester? No, this is a new type of luxurious silk."

"Well, it's not that luxurious if it looks like polyester is it?"

"I thought it was a nylon and polyester blend. At least that's what the label said," Branleur noted.

Owned! Alice's wanker just, unknowingly, handed her ass to her.

Holy fuck. It was so easy to piss this bitch off. I think she was searching her visions because she was furiously rubbing her temples.

"Headache?" Paul asked, curiously. "May I order some Tylenol for you?"

"Darling, vampires don't get headaches," I pointed out.

"That's right, I keep forgetting. Maybe the uh...special ones...with the golden eyes do, though."

"It's possible. You'll be safe with me, though. I won't let them hurt you."

Alice and Branleur questioned us about how our relationship came about. "Oh, I met Jane while I was getting a few suits tailored at the House of Armani in Milan. She happened to walk in and I couldn't take my eyes off of her lovely eyes. We've been inseparable ever since and we just had a grand wedding at my family home in Beverly Hills."

Alice's eyes became wide like saucers. As soon as Paul said Beverly Hills and Milan, she started delving into our finances. Emmett had already set up false trails confirming our story. "What does your family do?"

"I'm sorry, I don't disclose personal information to strangers."

"But, we're not. There aren't many vampires in the world and I can already see that your wife and I are going to be the best of friends, sisters even. We'll be having slumber parties soon. I'm a seer, I can see into the future so I know."

Slumber parties? Leah wasn't kidding when she said that this chick was insane. "What are we in high school? I don't do slumber parties. Besides, I can't really allow you into our family home. I don't know anything about you and there's no telling what you weird, golden-eyed vampires might do to my husband and his family. I met a golden-eyed vamp once, he was too strange for my liking."

"But I have exceptional control."

"I don't know that and, like I said, I know nothing about you."

Alice started blurting out information about her and her family in an effort to get to know us. She told us that she's from Oregon. She had two brothers, Edward and Buckley. Edward was married to Charlotte and Buckley and Rose were recently wed in Montana. Hmm...interesting, I just left Rose in Hillsgrove yesterday. Paul raised his eyebrow at me. He caught that little lie too.

She also informed us that the head of her family was the illustrious Carlisle Cullen. She was more than positive that he would be delighted to adopt me and Paul into his family and we could all become Cullens. Can we say psycho? I wish I had met her twenty years ago in Volterra, the bitch would have been executed just for existing.

"I have an idea! What if your Paul and my Branleur go out for drinks together and you and I can have a sister's night out. I can do your hair."

"I'm sorry, I don't let anyone, let alone a stranger that I just met—touch my hair. My hair is styled for me by my personal hairstylist daily." We had hired one of Heidi's industry connections to come and do my hair and makeup on a daily basis during our stay in New York since I proved to be completely inept at doing my hair. The only style I could do was a ponytail, but under no circumstance was I supposed to do that. In fact, Bella had gone through my luggage and pulled out all of my elastics promising me that I can have them back upon my return.

"You have a personal hairstylist?" Alice asked, stunned.

"Doesn't everybody?"

"Uh...uh...well, I don't, but I'll get one."

"I don't see why you'd need one. That wash and wear style of yours has to be easy to take care of."

"Oh, it is. She just hops into the shower, washes her hair, and voila!" Branleur agreed with me.

"Voila!" Paul and I started chuckling. We were mocking her, hitting her where it hurt the most. Rosalie said that she had an overinflated ego and she hated feeling inferior above anything else so we decided to best her at everything.

Alice took in a deep, angry breath. "I'm sorry, aren't you worried about the Volturi finding out about your relationship?"

"Why?"

"Well, it's just that allowing a human to have knowledge of our existence is illegal."

"I know that."

"If you need help, my father is well connected with the Volturi. He's very close to the three royal brothers."

"Are you talking about Uncle Caius, Uncle Marcus, and Papa?" Paul asked, brightly. Perfectly played, my mate. God I want him when he's slick like that. You can scratch your balls all you want later. Just wash your hands before you touch me.

Alice and Branleur both gulped. The latter chose to speak, "The three brothers: they are aware of you, human?"

Well, fuck you, too. Don't you call my mate human! God, I just want to zap him a little. A teensy weensy bit. Paul placed a restraining arm around me.

"Why shouldn't I be? They're my in-laws. They're family."

"You're not J...J...Jane V...V...Volturi, are you?"

"Formerly. As I said, I'm Jane Whitecastle now and, honestly, I don't associate with commoners. By the way, I know Carlisle Cullen. The man's a twit."

The server came by with our check. Paul threw down a wad of cash on the table and we left. We saw the weird pair leave immediately after. Paul trailed them from a distance, since he had no scent, while I returned to our hotel and placed a call to the three brothers. They were already on alert about the situation with the Cullens and were leaving it to our discretion to handle it. Felix and I called them as soon as we were mated to shapeshifters. They were happy for us, even Caius.

I needed to have the brothers back up the story that Paul and I had just told in case Carlisle called to confirm it. They, of course, were happy to do it. The Volturi had changed dramatically in the last ten or so years ever since Aro read a book by Deepak Chopra about mind, body, and spirituality. He passed the books on to the other two brothers and the Volturi gradually started changing their ways. About eight years ago, they released all of us from servitude—giving us a choice to stay or leave. Many stayed, some of us, like Heidi, Felix, Demetri, and I left. We were welcome to visit at any time and we remained on good terms with the brothers. Now, the Volturi were all about love, health, happiness, and justice. They were actually much more stronger and stable, and the guard attracted a ton of new gifted recruits who freely served the Volturi.

I placed a second call to my new family in Hillsgrove to give them a heads up. I could hear Bella and Peter going at it in the background. I swear those two are insatiable. The other day, I walked into the kitchen, Bella was cooking spaghetti for Paul while Peter was buried inside of her. How the heck do you cook and fuck at the same time? How the hell do you cook? I should probably learn since my mate eats food. I liked them both, though—especially, Bella, she was a bit kinky, but damn she was smart as hell and funny too. She took care of Paul and cooked for him everyday, too. She was so caring about everyone. I think that's why I liked her. I liked all of the women in our family.

Two hours later, Paul came rushing back to our hotel. "She called Carlisle and told him that she ran into you. He ordered her to find out what she can about us. I heard Carlisle yelling in the background to some dude to start an inquiry on Paul Whitecastle and his personal finances. Then, they started having phone sex with Carlisle belting out orders to both Branleur and Alice. I think I want to puke."

Paul rushed into the bathroom and emptied out the contents of his stomach. After brushing his teeth he came back out and sat with me. "I'm horny and I'm hungry." He started scratching his balls. That's my mate for you, he's a simple man with simple needs and has a heart of gold.

Five days later, we were back in Hillsgrove. "We're home!"

"Come to the other house! Garrett and Heidi and Pete and Bella are fucking in the house and Emmett and Rose are on top of the roof!" I heard Bree yelling.

I listened and, sure enough, I heard...oh, sweet Jesus...why me? "Oh, hey, guys. How was your trip?"

Pete came walking out into the living room carrying a naked Bella riding his cock with her legs wrapped around him. "Did you find out more shit about the Cullens?"

"Mmm..." she moaned.

"Why don't you two ever fuck in private?"

"We were in private, but I had to come and greet you—it would have been rude not to."

"Trust me, you could have waited. Don't you think this might be a bit uncomfortable for me and my mate?"

"Doesn't seem like it to me." I looked over and Paul had his iPhone trained on Peter and Bella.

"Paul! Paul!" I yelled.

"Shh...I'm filming." I zapped the fucker and he dropped his phone. "Ow, babe!"

Instead of leaving for Riley's, he carried me upstairs and had his way with me. I think he was finally relaxed and happy to be home because he didn't stop for hours. When he finally did, it was because Bella called him down for dinner.

We all sat around the dinner table while Paul and Leah ate. "Okay, Paul did most of the snooping around since he has no scent. He listened in on a lot of the conversations between Alice and Carlisle and they're definitely flipping out about the whole Jane Volturi thing. I know from talking to Aro that Carlisle called for fact confirmation. He said that Carlisle casually mentioned my name saying that he had been thinking about me so Aro let slip that I was married to a wealthy human boy from Beverly Hills named Paul Whitecastle and that as a father he was exceedingly proud of me. When Carlisle asked if he could visit me and Paul, Aro told him that he may not because Paul's family was there and he didn't want them exposed to any vampires other than me. Carlisle, of course, said that he understood."

"Okay, on our end," Garrett started. "I can tell you that Masen Cullen Enterprises has been doing a lot of snooping. We handed off tons of false financial data and they've..."

We were interrupted by my cell phone ringing. Not just any cell phone. The one dedicated to dealing with Alice Cullen. "Hello?"

"Jane! Hi! This is Ali, remember me?"

"Who?"

"Ali, you know, from Fashion Week."

"Ali, Ali, hmm...? I can't recall any Ali's."

"Um, I'm the petite, brunette vampire with the beautiful golden eyes and the breathtaking visage."

Bella and Heidi both pretended to gag on two fingers.

"Paul, do you remember anyone named Ali?"

"Hmm...not that I can recall. Oh, I know, I think it's the weird pre-pubescent vampire in the cheap, polyester frock that was with that odd Frenchman that kept eyeing my ass." Paul said, loud enough for Alice to hear.

"You know something, I think you're right," I said to Paul, then turned my attention back to the phone call. "Yes, how may I help you?"

"Well, my family is having an engagement party for me and Branleur. I was wondering if you and Paul wanted to come. I already saw that you'd say yes. I'm so excited!"

I saw both Peter and Bella in deep thought. They were probably consulting with Brewmaster. They both shook their heads no.

"I'm sorry, we can't. My schedule is pretty booked up."

"Oh, pretty please? We can have a slumber party."

"As I've said before, I really don't know you well enough to associate with you-so why start now."

"But, but...our daddys are best friends."

Huh? Everyone was trying their best to stifle their laughters. "I don't give a fuck who my father is friends with, that's his business. Now don't call me again, you annoying little brat."

I hung up the phone. "Since when the fuck are Aro and Carlisle best friends?" Felix asked, chuckling.

"Garrett, Carlisle's going to call and invite you and Heidi to attend that same party. Have Heidi answer the phone and decline in any way she feels fit," Peter informed him.

Sure enough, Garrett's cell rang. He handed it off to Heidi. "Adams and Associates."

"Heidi, is that you?"

"Oh, hello, Carlisle."

"I'm so glad I got you. I was just calling to invite you and Garrett to Alice's engagement party. She'd love to see you, we all would."

"Cut the crap, Carlisle. You know how I feel about that little bitch and the other two whore bags." She mouthed sorry to Rose who urged her to go on.

"Now, Heidi, I don't know where that's coming from. They love you so much."

"Humph!"

"We really would appreciate it if you'd come to the party, besides, your husband and I have business to discuss, man to man."

"How is that possible with only one man in attendance? Ah, wait, you're including yourself. When is this fucking shindig anyway?"

"I'd appreciate it, if you'd refrain from using filthy, unladylike words."

"Sure, fucker."

"The party will be held in two weekends at our home in Oregon."

"I know for a fact that we can't make it. Garrett's preparing for a huge court case with his associate that weekend. Besides, I've never liked the women in your family, they're all whores—except for Esme." _Click._

"How did I do?" Heidi asked. "Sorry, I had to lump you with the rest of those bitches. I didn't want them to become suspicious."

"Boy, is Carlisle getting his ass handed to him or what?" Rose chuckled.

Leah's line, the one dedicated to Alice, started buzzing. She took the call.

"Hi Leah! This is Alice. I wanted to invite you to my engagement party in two weekends. I already know that you and Garrett are spending the weekend together."

"Um, Alice, that's because we're working on a big court case. I'm sorry, but we're just too busy. Oops! That's Garrett, gotta go." _Click._

"Fuck me, they're desperate for guests," Vicky commented.

We had no idea just how desperate they were until...

"What the fuck do you want, Charlotte?" Peter asked.

"I wanted to know if you would be willing to come to Alice and Branleur's engagement party in two weekends. Maybe you and I can get it on, for old time's sake."

Bella got an angry, feral expression on her face. Jasper shot across to her and clasped his hand over her mouth lest she start growling.

"Now, why the fuck would I want to get it on with you? Don't you have your creepy veggie vamp to fuck?"

"We used to be good together, Peter."

"Not for a long time, Charlotte. Goodbye."

"But..." Peter didn't even give Charlotte a chance to finish her thought. He ended the call and pulled Bella onto his lap to calm her down.

"As I was saying before the phone calls," Garrett started again, "Masen Cullen Enterprises have been looking for financial data on Paul Whitecastle and family. The inquiry was started by Edward Cullen himself. We've sent him some documents to appease him—all bogus, of course. In the meantime, we've received a second letter from Nalide Oil Developers offering even more cash to Peter for the sale of his land. They've upped the offer from twenty to fifty million. What we've gone ahead and done is asked a more reputable company to explore the land that both Jasper and Peter's properties are sitting on so we could get a more accurate valuation for the land."

I suddenly remembered an important tidbit that Alice mentioned. "Oh, I forgot to tell you. Rose is supposedly now married to that Buckley Fitzroy guy. I'd look into it if I were you because he might have had Jenks finagle something. The brothers have no knowledge of a Buckley Fitzroy either, but they're interested in knowing what his agenda is. Aro said that Dem's living in Minnesota with Maggie. If we can't find any significant leads on him, Dem can go pay Carlisle a visit in a Volturi cloak. If it comes to that, Felix should probably go along."

Emmett was typing away on his laptop. "I've got it. Dissolution of Marriage papers between Rose and I were put through on August 18th in the Dominican Republic. It says that I appeared before a judge there and personally requested a divorce and filed all of the necessary paperwork. The official divorce decree was received and accepted by me in Oregon on August 28th."

Rose started sobbing and rightfully so. How could that creep put through a falsified divorce?

"There's more. It says that Rosalie Hale and Buckley Fitzroy were officially married by double-proxy in the State of Montana because the bride and groom were both serving in the armed forces at the time, one in Iraq, the other in Afghanistan."

"Emmett send all of that information to the printer in my office. I want three copies of everything. I can reverse everything, you're not to worry, Rose. A double-proxy marriage is the easiest to annul and a divorce obtained in the Dominican Rebuplic can be declared illegal. Now, if the fucker is playing this game, it's time to up the ante. Jasper, I'm going to force an annulment between you and the elf. It'll be like the marriage never happened. I'll need to pay a visit to Jenks, though, with Riley."

"Sure, no problem. I'll go, but won't the seer bitch be able to see us?"

"Hmm...true. Paul or Bella will have to come with us because Leah's going to have to stay and work on that court case that we have coming up in two weeks."

"Aw, guys, I just got back from New York," Paul whined.

"Bella?"

"Sure, I'll go."

Oh boy, I couldn't wait to hear Alice's reaction when the annulment is forced through. Good for Jasper.

"Guys, are we done yet?" Bree asked.

"Yes, I think so. Why?" Garrett asked.

"Uh, because True Blood starts in exactly one minute." Faster than a human can blink, everyone cleared out of the dining room and flocked to the living room. I looked around me and realized that this was my family, my real family. I leaned up against Bella and she started running her fingers through my hair while we watched the show. I just knew, at that moment, that there wasn't anything that I wouldn't do for the people in this room. Okay, well, I draw the line at sleeping with any of the Cullens, but short of that I would do just about anything to keep us all intact. That, in itself, was a miracle.

**So, now what do you think of Carlisle Cullen and Crew? Pretty twisted, huh? Did you like Emmett's way of messing with Alice? What did you think of Alice and Branleur? How did you like the way Paul and Jane dealt with the two of them? I know tons happened in this chapter, Jasper even learned what a tampon is. Let me hear your thoughts and I promise to get back to you. You're the best! XOXO**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for all your fabulous reviews, faves, and alerts! I'm having a blast writing this story!**

**Riley's POV**

I was pissed. Pissed off beyond belief at what this Jenks dude was spouting off about the Cullens. Jasper had sent him a fuckton of trust and I used my gift to have him make copies of all of his Cullen related paperwork for us. I also have him discussing everything in detail with Garrett.

I placed my hand on his shoulder. "Mr. Hale and his wife would like an annulment. You're to follow Mr. Adams' orders to the T, he'll tell you exactly what you need to do."

Jenks got a glazed expression in his eyes and started processing the annulment. Earlier, we had sent his secretary home. I told her that Jenks wanted her to go home and relax with her kids for the rest of the day. Pete gave her a thousand bucks in cash saying that it was a bonus from Jenks. We, then, told her that she's to come in early tomorrow morning and clean and disinfect the office from top to bottom and make sure that she sprays all surfaces down with copious amounts of Lysol. We didn't want to take the chance of any of the Cullens detecting our scent. As she was leaving I told her to forget about seeing us and to remember to clean the office tomorrow.

Emmett had an external hard drive hooked up to Jenks' computer. He was copying all of his files so he could go through them at home. About an hour later, Jenks finally finished putting the annulment through. "Mr. Adams, I've put through the annulment for Jasper Hale and Alice Brandon. It will finalize in the State of Nevada tomorrow by noon."

He looked up and noticed Bella. "While you're here, Mrs Cullen, I have the paperwork and identification that you requested eight years ago all set." He went to his file cabinet and pulled out a manila envelope. Your birth certificate, marriage certificate, and all necessary identification including driver's license and passport. I've kept them up to date for you since you never came to pick them up."

"Huh? I never requested anything from you," Bella stated. "I've never even been married."

Jenks' eyes widened. "Wh...wh...what do you m...m...mean? The letter is in the envelope."

Garrett dove into the envelope and clear as day was the original letter requesting documents. It listed Isabella Marie Swan, age 21, as married to one Doctor Carlisle Cullen, age 23. There were photoshopped wedding photos—Bella was wearing some sort of black veil, as well as pictures of the happy couple on a honeymoon in some European country. All identification listed her as Isabella Marie Cullen and her address as Denali, Alaska.

We all started growling while Bella started freaking out. Peter grabbed Bella immediately, placed her on his lap and started purring to calm her down.

"Jenks, did it ever occur to you that your line of work could get you killed?" Peter asked.

"Wh...wh...why? P...p...please, I...I...I didn't know. Doctor Cullen said he's a Saudi Arabian prince and that polygamy is legal there. H...h...he has three wives: Esme Platt, Tanya Denali, and Isabella Swan."

"Do something, Garrett!" Bella yelled desperately.

"No."

"No?" we all shouted, even Jenks did.

"It doesn't mean I won't, it just means that we have more ammo to fuck up the asshole with. Tell me, Jenks, is Tanya Denali aware that she is wed to Carlisle Cullen?"

"Ironically, she reacted in the same way that Isabella did. She found out roughly six months ago and she was angry, extremely angry. Mr. Eleazar demanded that I try to annul the marriage, but I was unable to. They must be done in a Saudi Arabian court of law in the presence of a judge with both parties present."

"Thank you. Jenks, do I have copies of all of your paperwork now."

"Yes, sir."

"Good." Garrett looked up at Jasper. "Knock him out for a minute."

Jasper sent lethargy over to Jenks and he was snoring at his desk in seconds. I really miss snoring.

"Emmett, find out everything you can about Scott Jenks."

Emmett looked through Jenks' computer files. "He's married, aged sixty-two, lives in Seattle, and his net worth is close to five million dollars. His wife's name is Linda."

"Good, Riley when we wake up Jenks, I need you to convince him to retire and move to Costa Rica. We'll need to have you work your magic on his wife too because they need to move within the week. I want to scour the office for any paperwork that we missed. I need you to have Jenks take any personal belongings and important personal papers home with him; he's to leave all business related paperwork here. Afterwards, make sure you wipe his memory of ever meeting the Cullens, Denalis, or any of us. Two more things, before you do what I'm asking, I need the names of all of his shady contacts, and he needs to fire off a check to his secretary for a hundred thousand dollars since she's losing her job. Got it?"

I repeated everything Garrett said to him. When he was satisfied. Jasper woke Jenks up and I worked my mojo on Jenks. He wrote a check to his secretary, put it in an envelope, and gave it to Garrett. After that, he handed Garrett a black address book filled with the names of his more shadier connections. When that was done, I told him that he was going to retire in Costa Rica with Linda and live happily for the rest of his life there. He was to forget about ever meeting us, the Cullens, the Denalis, or any other questionable clients. He, immediately, started gathering up his personal belongings and papers, got into his car, and left the office.

I trailed him to his house, got to his wife before him, and convinced her to move to Costa Rica by Friday and live happily ever after with her husband.

When Jenks walked in through the front door of his house, his wife was already packing. I decided to fool around a bit more. You see, I'm kind of a softie and I believe that most people should have a happy ending. I sat on the living room sofa with the two of them and put my hands on their shoulders. "Scott, Linda—as soon as you move to Costa Rica, you will have wild, animalistic sex everyday. You'll both work out and get into top shape because God knows you both need it. In fact, I want you both to make becoming personal trainers to retired American senior citizens in Costa Rica, such as yourselves, your personal goal. You're not to argue about petty things and you're both to love each other until the day you both die. Oh, and Linda make sure you give Scott a blow job to wake him up every morning from tomorrow on. Scott, you reciprocate. Be happy, enjoy Costa Rica, and from the moment that I close the front door, forget about me."

I was on my way back to Jenks' office when I got a text message telling me to meet them at the air cargo facility at the airport. I arrived there in no time and I found everyone placing items from Jenks' office, including the computer, into a crate. Pete was making arrangements to have everything shipped directly to our house.

After our business was concluded, we stopped at Walmart and picked up a whole mess of cleaning supplies for Jenks' secretary and dropped everything off at his office. She would show up tomorrow, clean and disinfect it from top to bottom, then leave with her severance pay at noon. Those were the instructions we gave her in the letter that we had Jenks write to her and, regardless, I told her to Lysol the entire office anyway.

"Where to next?" I asked.

"Forks, I want to pay a visit to Forks General Hospital and to Charlie Swan."

We arrived in Forks after a two hour drive. Our first stop was, of course, to the Forks Police Department where we went to see Charlie. "Not that I'm unhappy to see you, but what brings you kids to Forks?"

We let Garrett handle the talking. "Charlie, we came across some disturbing information about Bella." He then went on to tell him about the nude pictures, the bogus marriage to Carlisle, and the detailed journal entries. Charlie was seething.

Sam, the alpha of the Quileute pack and also one of Charlie's deputies overheard the conversation. "Are you fucking with me? Bella? Is this true?"

She burst into venom tears. All of the stress finally got to her. Sam picked Bella up and held her on his lap so she could cry. "We'll make it better, I promise. Don't worry, baby girl," he reassured, then looked up at Garrett. "What can we do to help?"

I knew that Sam thought of Bella as a little sister, but I never realized how close they were up until now. Sam was the wolf that found Bella in the woods the day that Edward abandoned her. His imprint, Emily, loved Bella from the moment they met. To this day, the two of them spoke on the phone everyday. That pissed Leah off because she and Sam used to date, but Bella made it clear from the get go that the incident had nothing to do with her and Emily's friendship. Even Peter didn't interfere with Sam's proximity to his mate. I've gone out for drinks with Sam before, he's a genuinely good guy. Stinky as all hell, but a good guy.

"Nothing for now, but when the time comes that we require your assistance, we'll give you a call. Thank you," Garrett said, gratefully. "Charlie, I'd like to have a look at Bella's hospital records from when she was hospitalized with catatonia and hypothermia. I'd also like to, eventually, press child pornography charges against Carlisle and Edward Cullen. The photos in question were taken when Bella was seventeen. I don't know what Carlisle Cullen is up to, but I have a feeling it's much bigger than simply wanting to fatten his coffers. We must be prepared on all fronts."

"I agree. I haven't turned anything up on Cullen, but Sam may be able to find something in the Quileute archives."

"I'll have a look. The other thing we can do on our end is to null and void the treaty that we have with the Cullens. I've already placed everyone in your family on a separate treaty so you folks are all set. What I can do now is tear up the one between the Cullens and the Quileutes."

"May I have a look at the treaty before you go and rip it up?"

"Sure, I can get a copy to you tonight."

"Good, what I'd like to do is draw one up professionally and notarize it so there are no questions left."

"You might have trouble getting Jacob and Billy Black to sign it unless, of course, Riley can fuck with their minds a bit."

"You want me to fuck with their brains?" Hell, yeah, I can do that.

"Yeah, can you?" Sam asked me.

"No problem."

"Good, well, while you're at it, can you make him into a happier guy in general. He's bringing us all down."

"Okay."

"I didn't hear a thing," Charlie stated, flatly. "Alright, Susie is expecting you kids at home. You are staying the night, aren't you?"

We all nodded that we were. "Good, can you and Pete take a look at my truck tomorrow? The 'check engine' light has been on for a month. You can ask Embry about it in the morning."

"No problem, Charlie."

I was looking forward to seeing Embry tomorrow. He and I had always gotten along. Plus, he was another one of those wolves like Paul and Leah that didn't smell rank to us vampires. The rest of them, as nice as they were, stank like wet dog. Ew!

_**The next day...**_

Sam dropped off the two treaties, the one with the Cullens and the one with us, in the morning and Garrett started working on them immediately. Meanwhile, Embry stopped by with his tools and, along with Pete, we started working on Charlie's ten year old, GMC Sierra. Jasper and Emmett worked on repainting Sue and Charlie's house for them.

"I think the transmission needs to be rebuilt, when you drive it you can feel the gear slipping," Embry stated.

"Yeah, you're right. I'd rebuild it, but I don't think we have the time. Is there a place where we can pick up a new or a rebuilt transmission around here?" Pete asked.

"The closest would be Port Angeles. There's a GMC dealership there and if they don't have one in stock, there are a couple of junkyards that we might be able to grab a transmission from."

"Alright, Pete and I will head over there. You should probably get to work. It's almost 9am."

"Nope, I'm out of a job. I couldn't put up with Jake's bullshit anymore so I quit. It got really bad after Leah and Paul imprinted on vampires. Hey, are there any cute vampire chicks that are available?"

"I'll keep my eyes open, my friend."

We returned from Port Angeles armed with a new transmission around noon. With the three of us working side by side, we had the transmission in the truck in no time. We also took the opportunity to replace the spark plugs, brake pads, and oil filter. The truck was in great shape when we were done.

"Do you want a job?" Peter asked Embry.

"What?"

"A job, you know—for pay."

"Do you know of one?"

"You can work for me. Paul, Riley, and Rosalie do. You'd have to move to Pennsylvania, though."

"Dude, take the job. Trust me. The working conditions are great plus you get to watch Rose leaning over the hood of a car wearing shorts and a tank top everyday."

"Why? Is she hot? Do you think she'd dig a wolf like me?"

Pete and I started chuckling. "Oh, she's hot. She's just not single. She's mated to Emmett."

"Damn it! Do you know that I still haven't lost my V-card yet? I can't seem to find the right girl and I don't want to just jump into a relationship with just anyone cause what if I imprint? I don't ever want to hurt anyone the way Sam hurt Leah or Jake hurt Bella. I can't do that."

"It'll happen man. Just be patient."

"So, do you want the job or not?"

"I'll take it. When do I start?"

"Whenever you can get to Hillsgrove."

"When are you guys going back?"

"Tomorrow."

"I'm coming with you. I have nothing keeping me here and they have enough wolves to protect the reservation."

At five pm, we met at the treaty line with the tribal elders to rework our treaty and dissolve the one with the Cullens. After hearing what happened with Bella, they all agreed that the Cullens were criminals and could not be trusted in any capacity. Garrett had prepared a letter stating that the treaty had been broken and, therefore, was dissolved. The letter cited the callous way that Bella had been abandoned in the woods by Edward, which in turn led to her being hospitalized for hypothermia and catatonia. Further, it cited the fact, that the Cullens took Bella over the state line in order to protect her from James. Rather than protect her, she was returned to Forks with significant injuries so, thus, the treaty was broken. The original treaty had stated that "no harm, physical or mental, may be caused as a direct result of vampire activities to any human at any time." Further, it stated that "any illegal activities will result in the immediate nullification of the treaty." As Bella was a minor at the time, taking her to Arizona without parental consent would be considered abduction of a minor over state lines and, therefore, considered a federal criminal activity. The Cullens would not be able to say a word regarding the dissolution of the treaty because it was justified in every way, shape, and form.

Now, for our treaty. As expected, Jacob and Billy Black caused the most problems. Jacob was the first to speak, "While I understand that Riley helped us capture a rapist, the fact still stands that he's a bloodsucker. We can't trust them. On top of that, I don't see why we have to include everyone else in the treaty just because Bella is now a leech."

"Jake, do you think my personality has changed at all since I became a vampire or are you just spouting out all of that bullshit just because things didn't go your way with me? What the fuck did you want from me? Did you want me to wait on the sidelines while you went ahead and built a relationship up with your imprint?" Bella asked.

"You turned to leeches as soon as we broke up, Bella. I can't believe that you went and sought them out."

"I didn't go and seek out vampires, Jacob. Victoria saved me from being raped."

"Yeah, right. How do we even know that you're telling the truth?"

_Smack! _Seth Clearwater pounced on top of Jacob and started punching him. Jacob fought back. The two of them phased into wolves and started attacking each other. The other wolves phased and surrounded Jacob. Sam must have ordered them to phase back because they returned to human form a moment later.

"Don't you fucking ever, ever accuse my sister of lying—you prick!" Seth yelled. "Apologize, now!"

Jacob remained silent and glared at Bella as if it was her fault he imprinted. Then, he looked up at her and spoke, "I loved you, Bella. I still love you."

"That's it," Billy Black stated. "I'm invoking my right as tribal elder and ordering Sam to step down as Alpha and my son to step up as the rightful leader of the pack. This situation has spiraled out of control. We don't need to be making treaties with bloodsuckers!" The elders huddled into a discussion.

I took the opportunity to quickly work on Jacob. "You will live happily with your imprint until the day you die, you will accept the fact that Bella is a vampire and is happily mated, and you will support your pack brothers in every endeavor that they undertake; and for God's sake, man, think for yourself—stop being your father's lackey."

The tribal elders soon faced us. "We will rework the treaty, but we, with the exception of Old Quil, agree with Billy that Jacob should take the position of Alpha of the pack."

"I don't want to be Alpha. In the name of Taha Aki, I refuse to be Alpha," Jacob, stated flatly. I shook my head 'no' at Sam. I definitely did not put that thought in his brain.

"Son, I'm ordering you to be Alpha. It's your birthright!" Billy Black pierced his son with his gaze which Jacob met with conviction.

From the sidelines, we noticed Quil stepping forward. "In the name of Taha Aki, I invoke my right to be Alpha of the Quileute Wolves. Furthermore, I dissolve the right of the tribal elders to be involved in any decisions of, or pertaining to, the wolfpack while there are active wolves on the reservation."

"Huh?" Everyone turned to Quil who winked and smirked at us. His grandfather had an enormous look of pride on his face.

Quil continued, "I order you all to phase if you accept my decision. Oh, and someone call Leah and Paul and tell them to phase."

"I'll do it," Bella chirped and went straight to making her phone call.

Every single wolf phased. You could tell that they were all mentally conversing to each other. Bella was talking to Jane on the phone. Meanwhile the wolves all returned to their human forms.

"Okay, Leah and Paul have phased back to human form now, Bella. Were you able to hear them again, honey?" Jane asked Paul. "Oh, for crying out loud! Stop scratching your fucking balls. No, don't touch me!"

"You suck on my balls, yet you won't let me touch you with my hands after I scratch them. That's fucked up, babe!"

"Did you hear the rest of the pack or not?"

"Yep and can I just say that Brady's imprint has nice, big, bouncy tits. Owwww! Jane! Leah! Rose! Shit!" We could hear Paul screaming. "Bells, they're being mean to me! Hurry up and get back! Ow! Vicky, you didn't have to slap my balls!"

The wolves and the vampires were all howling as we heard Paul pleading for mercy.

Bella hung the phone back up. "Why, Quil?"

"After Paul and Leah imprinted on vampires, I realized that the whole premise that vampires are our mortal enemies made no sense whatsoever. I think that we exist to protect the tribe from those that inflict harm upon us—whether human or supernatural. I accept the new treaty, but I want you to add that you folks and those in your family can come and go from the reservation and hang out on La Push Beach. Just make sure that you're wearing contact lenses. Embry, I know you've made the decision to move to Pennsylvania. I'm going to miss you, bro, but I understand. It can't be easy being the only one that hasn't imprinted. Go and be happy, brother. You know that I'm tied to this reservation because of my imprint."

"Why the hell was Paul using his imprint like a buffet tray?" Sam asked.

"He was eating off of her," Pete explained.

"That's whacked! He was always weird though. He had sex with both Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory."

"Everyone had sex with those two girls," Emmett noted. "At least from what I can recall."

"At the same time?"

"We're going to have to ask him about that later, Em," Jasper stated. I agreed. I knew those two girls. Even I had a roll in the hay with them when I was at Forks High, separately—not at the same time.

"Um, I'll change the treaty terms and return it to you for your signature, Quil," Garrett stated. "Thank you."

"No problem, I want to meet with the wolves right now. Bring the treaty and some tequila to the bonfire tonight. Bella knows the time and place," Quil hugged Bella and pecked her on the cheek. The wolves all left to meet with their new Alpha. Billy Black looked murderous as they loped away.

I sidled behind Billy Black and whispered to him to be happy for his son and for the tribe and to stop being such a downer and just be happy. He got a glazed look in his eyes, then broke out into a smile. God, I love my gift. Sometimes, it just makes the world a better place.

_**Two months later...**_

**Esme's POV**

I was running. Running as fast as I could with just my handbag, my three photographs of my infant son, one of me as a little girl with my family, and my mother's string of pearls. I had to get away from the house, from those people. I came home two days early from a trip to Denali and walked in on something that I wasn't supposed to. Fortunately, I don't think they noticed. What I saw was so horrific, so mind boggling, so...ugh! I'm so disgusted! I didn't even have time to change my clothes. I'm still in my favorite pink Channel suit.

I'm not so sure who I can trust anymore. Peter. Peter is who I'll go to. He has no loyalty whatsoever to our family. I remember Alice telling Jasper that he lived in Pennsylvania somewhere. That's where I'll run to. I have to not make any decisions. I have to keep running.

I didn't stop until I reached Pennsylvania. I was a blur that no human eye could identify, I could care less what the Volturi thought about exposure. I arrived in Lewisburg, Pennsylvania around 3am and thought that I vaguely detected Peter's scent in the parking lot of a 24 hour Walmart. I decided to go inside and see if he had been inside. If anything, I might be able to track his scent to his home. I hope to God that I can find him. I need help.

**Peter's POV**

"I love you, baby," I purred into my mate's neck while I moved my way down her neck. I unbuttoned her shirt and started sucking on her nipples. I could smell Bella's arousal building. I had to have a taste. I slid Bella's jeans and panties off and slowly licked her piece of heaven from bottom to top.

"Aaahhh," Bella moaned as she ground her pussy onto my tongue. "M...m...more."

"You like that, baby? Cause you taste delicious to me."

"Don't s...s...stop."

I continued lapping up her folds until she was just about ready to peak. I sprung my dick free from the confines of my jeans and plunged straight into my mate. Bella came almost instantly onto my cock. I continued fucking her until I released my load straight into her core. By then, Bella was cumming again. She screamed in ecstasy as she clawed at my back and sunk her teeth into my neck.

I held still for a second so I could feel her mating venom, her love, flow through my veins. A few minutes later, we got dressed and hopped out of the cab of my truck. Bella looked up and stopped. "Hey, Pete, is that a security camera that you parked under?"

I looked up to where she was pointing. "Ha, looks like it." I put my arm around her and we both looked up. "Wave and say hello to the nice security guard, honey."

"Hello!" Bella waved and gave me a wet kiss on my lips. The two of us walked into Walmart to take care of the shopping. It was Thanksgiving in two days and we had a houseful of guests arriving, including my future in-laws, beginning tomorrow. This was completely new to me. When I was with Charlotte, Thanksgiving meant that she'd be off somewhere fucking someone and I'd be thanking God that I had the house to myself.

"Welcome to Walmart, have a great day."

"Hey, Frank, how are you today?"

"Good, the sciatica is acting up, but I'm still here."

"Hey, if I don't see you again, happy Thanksgiving," I said as I grabbed a shopping cart and made my way into the store.

Bella pulled out a monster sized shopping list. Now that Embry was living with us, Bella was cooking huge, industrial sized pans of food together with Bree. Everyone who wasn't working was pitching in to help with the cooking.

Felix and Jane had purchased the property adjoining mine on the other side of where Riley's house stood. The two of them, along with their mates lived there. Garrett and Heidi still lived with us as did Rose and Emmett. Embry was living in a large, two bedroom cabin on my property just behind the garage. Felix, Jasper, and Emmett helped him fix it up and it was now a pretty slick little bachelor pad. It didn't have a kitchen, but it did have a fully functioning bathroom. Embry didn't want a kitchen because he said that if he had one, Bella would probably make him cook his own food and that was just unacceptable to him.

As the two of us were walking hand in hand, Brewmaster decided to interrupt me and Bella. "Fucker! Sparklepuss!"

"What?"

"What the hell? Can't you two give me a little more than just plain 'what'? Where's my 'how are you' or 'how have you been'? Geez, you two take me for granted and you don't ever show me any love. I'm hurt."

"I'm sorry, Brewmaster," Bella thought. "How can I help your majesty today?"

"Well, now, you're making me feel bad, Sparklepuss. Two things, in order to annul that fucked up marriage of yours, you and the succubus have to fly to Saudi Arabia with your male head of family."

"But I don't know the succubus, I don't even know if I can trust her."

"You can trust her, she can't stand the Cullens either."

"Fine, is this before or after Vegas?"

"After, you have to meet her first."

"Okay, then what's the second thing?" I asked, jumping into the conversation.

"Turn left here and peer inside the shelf behind the bottled watered. Help her."

Bella and I both narrowed our eyes. I moved two cases of bottled water and loaded them into our shopping cart, they were on our list anyway. The two of us stuck our heads between the shelf and the bottled water and saw her. Sitting in the fetal position, sobbing her eyes out, was Esme. She looked up, noticed me, and started bawling some more.

Bella helped me move the cases of bottled water out of the way. I pulled Esme out and cradled her in my arms. Something had happened. Something terrible by the way she was crying.

"I'll come back after it's light out and do the shopping," Bella whispered. I nodded to her. We carried Esme out of Walmart and got into the truck. Bella drove while I held Esme.

When we got home, I rushed into the house carrying Esme and settled her on the sofa. It was only about five am and the sun wasn't even up yet. The vampires all came barreling into the living room, the wolves were still sleeping.

"What did they do to you, Esme?" I asked.

"They lied. I saw something, it was so...so..."

"What did you see?"

"I was visiting Carmen and Eleazar in Denali. I wasn't due to be home for another two days, but I decided to surprise Carlisle and came home early. I heard noise coming from the basement so I went to check on it. When I opened the door I saw...I saw...oh it was so horrible. They were having some sort of ritualistic sex with Alice and Charlotte. Alice was suspended from the ceiling by ropes. Carlisle was whipping her while Edward had his way with her. Charlotte was chained by the neck to the wall and she was on her knees servicing Carlisle. Branleur and Buckley were both tied to some sort of cross. There was some sort of metal device, a chastity belt I think, attached to their...their...m...members. All four of them had some sort of clamp attached to their nipples. Oh, it was so sick, it was so horrific."

Esme continued. "I heard Carlisle belting out orders, 'Do what Esme doesn't do for me, Charlotte.' She answered immediately, 'Yes, Master Carlisle.' Then she leaned over some sort of a wooden post and allowed Carlisle to lock her legs into some sort of a spreader bar and then he...he...had sex with her. He ordered Edward to release Branleur and Buckley and the entire group started having sex with her wherever she was able to take them. I feel so stupid, so horrified, so betrayed."

"Motherfucker, they're really sick!" Bella screamed. "Oh my fuck! How the fuck? Those fucking fuckturds! Fuck me!"

I had to chuckle. The only word that Bella seemed to remember whenever she was angry was fuck or some derivative of that.

"Bella?" Esme asked, finally noticing her. "Was that you that drove us home?"

"Yeah, it was. Hi, Esme."

Esme bolted into Bella's arms and started sobbing, "You've grown up so much. You're so beautiful. How old are you now?"

"I should be twenty-seven, but I was changed when I was twenty-six."

"You're the same age as me."

"Yeah, I guess I am."

"How did you become one of us?"

"To make a long story short, I met Pete, we found out we were mates, and I was changed."

"Oh, well, I'm happy for you. I always envisioned you as a vampire, but I couldn't really see you with Edward. Now, I know why." Esme scanned the room and finally seemed to notice all of the vampires gathered in the room. "Do you all live together? Are you a coven?"

"No, we're family. My name is Jane Volturi, Esme. We were going to rescue you in a few weeks, it seems you found your way to us instead."

"V...Volturi?"

"Don't be afraid, we won't hurt you. We want to help you."

"Esme, Carlisle is up to something devious. He's done things, terrible things to people. Bella, herself, has been directly affected by his misdeeds, so has Tanya Denali. Edward and Alice are in on it too. They aren't who they seem," I explained.

"What I'd like to know is who this Buckley Fitzroy is. Ever since, he came into the family, things have been extremely strange in the house. He sends shivers up my spine, he's so creepy. He, Edward, Alice, and Carlisle are usually holed up in his office talking for half of the night. Rose, I don't think he's your mate."

"Oh, I know he's not my mate, but apparently he's my husband."

"What? How?"

We explained to Esme about the bogus divorce and marriage, we also told her about all that we discovered about Bella and Tanya. "Oh my God. I'm so sorry. I had no idea."

"Don't worry, this can all be reversed," Garrett said. "For now, what I'd like to do is forge some new papers for you. I suggest that you don't use the last name Cullen or Platt for the time being. We need to keep you hidden from the Cullens."

"I'm fine with any last name. What last name is Rose and Emmett using?"

"Swan," Rose replied.

"Okay, then I'll be a Swan, too." She then looked up, perplexedly. "Aren't you Victoria?"

"Yes, yes I am."

"Okay, I think we need to explain to Esme how we all came to be a family," I suggested. We all told her how we came to be together, starting with how Bella and I met up until now. Esme was stunned, but she seemed to take it all in stride.

"At least you seem like a normal family, not fake and put together like Carlisle's. You don't have any disgusting sexual fetishes, do you?"

"Other than Jasper projecting, Bella and Pete being exhibitionists, and Paul and Riley thinking they're amateur pornographers. No," Jane stated.

"Hey, we're not that bad!" I resented Jane's assessment. "At least we weren't caught on the dining room table wearing our dinner."

We all walked into the dining room where we found Paul licking food off of Jane's naked body. He had a camcorder set up on a tripod and was filming the whole scene.

Speak of the devil, Mr. Hungry himself, walked into the living room through the front door. He yawned, pulled Jane to him, kissed her, spanked Bella on her ass, then declared, "I'm starved, what's for breakfast?"

Leah, Paul, and Embry usually just rolled out of their beds and walked over from their homes to ours for sustenance. I don't even think they had food in their refrigerators.

Bella rolled her eyes. "Oh for crying out loud Paul. You're always hungry."

"I have a fucking high metabolism! Who's the hot chick?"

"Oh!" Esme started giggling like a school girl.

"This is Esme. Esme meet Paul Lahote. Jane's mate."

"Bella! I'm hungry!" Embry came loping into the living room.

"Esme, this is Embry Call."

"Nice to meet you both." Esme greeted.

"You're pretty," Embry sighed, then sat down.

"What's wrong, Embry?" I asked.

"I didn't imprint again. It would be nice if I could imprint on a pretty girl like Esme."

Damn it. This guy was so sweet. I hope he can meet his mate soon. He deserves one. On top of that he's twenty-six years old and a virgin, it's high time he popped his cherry.

"Good morning." A perky Leah walked in through the front door. "Who are you?"

"Leah Clearwater, this is Esme."

"Oh wow! When did you rescue her?"

"We didn't exactly rescue her, we kind of found her at Walmart," I explained.

"Pete, maybe you should just hang out at Walmart. I mean, you found Bella there and you found Esme there. Who knows what you'll find at Walmart next."

"True."

"Enough small talk. I'm starved. What's for breakfast Bella?"

"Frosted Flakes. Grab a bowl, pour some cereal inside, and pour milk over it."

"What?" Paul, Embry, and Leah all gasped.

"Alright, how about pancakes and bacon?"

"Chocolate chip?" Embry asked, hopefully.

"Fine, chocolate chip," Bella stood up to go cook. Bree went along to help.

"I think I'll help them cook." Esme rushed to the kitchen.

"You know, you three fuckers should learn how to cook. As soon as Cullengate's over, Bella's going to be working full time. She isn't going to have time to cook three meals a day for you," Rose stated.

The three wolves looked outraged. Paul decided to speak. "Don't say shit like that Rose. We'll die of starvation without Bella."

"Oh my God. You three are the laziest, most spoiled gluttons on this planet." She rolled her eyes. "Learn how to fucking cook!"

A few minutes later, the wolves were called to the table for breakfast. We all sat with them and talked. It's what we did for all three meals, meal time was always family time. It was decided that Esme would stay in the spare bedroom in Embry's cabin. Embry was happy for the company and both of them preferred to not be in a house full of mated couples.

"Okay, I have to go back to Lewisburg to pick up groceries. Who's coming with me?" Bella asked. "Esme, do you need clothes?"

"I hadn't thought about that. I only have about a thousand dollars in cash with me. I also have Carlisle's black credit card. I suppose I can use that."

"I'll need that Esme," Garrett stated. "Actually, if you don't mind, I'd like to know what you brought along with you."

"Well, other than the black credit card, my Macy's card, my driver's license, and my social security card—nothing except for a few sentimental items. I have my cell phone, of course, but I need that."

"Have you used your cell phone at all since leaving Oregon?"

"No."

"Good. May I see it please?"

"Certainly." Esme handed her phone over to Garrett who promptly shredded it between his fingers.

"Bella will put you on her plan. The first thing that Carlisle will try to trace, once he finds out you've disappeared, is your cell phone. You should know that we have very strict rules in this family. First and foremost, you never leave the house without informing someone of where you're going. Second, you always bring a buddy with you. Third, if you're going further than twenty miles, either Bella, Leah, Paul, or Embry has to be around you at all times because they can shield you from Alice."

"I understand. Bella, if I give you my sizes, would you mind picking up clothes for me? I know you hate shopping, but I've been running for almost a day and I think I just want to stay put for awhile. I can give you some money."

"Don't worry about money, Esme. Keep what you have for emergencies. Just write out a list of what you need including any make-up or toiletries and I'll take care of it for you."

"Thank you, Bella."

**Bella's POV**

"Can you believe the shit Esme just told us?" Leah asked as we strolled through the mall. We had just finished with the three page shopping list from hell and we were now picking up clothes for Esme.

"I believe it. Who knew that I'd ever be the third wife to a Saudi Arabian prince named Carlisle Cullen?" we both chuckled, but knew how horrible the situation actually was. Without a divorce or an annulment, I could never marry Peter. I wanted to marry him, desperately, too. I wanted Daddy to walk me down the aisle in front of my friends and family and I wanted to wear a beautiful, white gown.

"Sis, I'm kind of scared. That Carlisle Cullen gives me the creeps. Just meeting him once gave me the heebie jeebies. Now that Esme is with us, I have a feeling that things are going to heat up. The thing is, we still don't know why he needs all of that cash and why he felt a need to marry you and this Tanya Denali chick on paper."

"We'll figure it out Leah. We have to. Alright, where should we buy Esme's clothes?"

"I don't know, she's our age. Why don't we just buy her whatever we'd buy for ourselves?"

"That's a good idea. She needs to dress down a bit anyway. From what I can recall, she has always dressed like a politician's wife. I mean, for God's sake, she ran away from Carlisle dressed in a pink Channel suit and pearls."

We ended up shopping for Esme at American Eagle, Hollister, and Abercrombie and Fitch. Hillsgrove was a jeans and hoodie type of town. Winter was fast approaching so we even grabbed a winter coat and a pair of Timberland work boots for her. Esme Cullen was going to be no more and the brand new Esme Swan was going to younger, hipper, and more approachable when Leah and I were done with her.

We finally arrived home around eight pm. The guys all helped us unload our purchases. Esme had cooked for Embry and Paul. "Bells, Esme made us some fried chicken. It was so good. You have to get the recipe from her."

"Thanks, Esme. Oh, Leah and I went shopping for you. Try everything on and let us know what you think. You can change in my room. I'll show you where it is."

I helped Esme with the twenty shopping bags and led her to Pete and my room. When I turned to leave, I heard her say, "No, stay, Bella."

"Sure."

She started trying on clothes. "I just wanted to thank you for all you've done for me and I wanted to apologize for leaving the way we did when we were in Forks; though, I think now it might have been better for you with us gone. I'm just so sorry about Carlisle and the things he did. I truly am. I wish I knew because I would have done whatever it took to stop him."

"Thanks, Esme, but you're a victim in all of this too. He lied to you, used you, kept you in the dark, and forced you to be a model wife. Tell me, who is the real Esme Platt?"

"Oh, Bella, I don't know. I have no idea who Esme Platt is. I was physically abused by my human husband and lied to for nearly a century by my vampire husband."

"Who was Esme Platt before she got married?"

Esme continued trying clothes on. She already looked younger and hipper in the clothes Leah and I picked up for her. "I used to be naughty. I used to climb trees. I'd play pranks on my little sisters because I could. One time, I threw a live frog in my sister's soup. When she tried to eat it, it jumped out at her and landed on her nose."

We both had a good laugh. "Well, then, that's the Esme Platt you should be-not Esme the battered, victimized wife; be Esme the fun-loving, vivacious tomboy that you once were."

"You've matured so much, Bella."

"Esme, I'm twenty-six; plus, after you guys left, I was surrounded by my family who would accept nothing less than a happy, healthy Bella. And if you think Rose is a bitch, wait until you get to know Leah."

"We heard that!" Rose and Leah yelled from the other room.

"The point is, Esme, we've got your back. We'll make sure that you're happy here because anything less is just unacceptable."

"Thank you, Bella."

"You're welcome. Now, what do you think of your new clothes?"

"I like them, they're fun and trendy and, most importantly, they're comfortable."

There was a knock on the door and a bouncy Heidi walked inside armed with beauty equipment. "Now, let's do something about that hair of yours. You look like a Breck girl from the seventies."

"Of course, I do. I kept my hairstyle this way because Carlisle saw the commercial in 1972 and liked it so much."

"I think you're due for a change. Let me work my magic on you. Get out, Bella."

"Okay." I left the room quickly because there was no way in hell I was dealing with Heidi's temper.

_**The next day...**_

_Knock, knock! _I went to answer the door with Pete. Daddy and Mom were standing there along with Seth and Angela. I gave them all hugs and let them in.

"Let me look at you." Sue gave me an approving once over. "So beautiful."

Everyone came out to greet Charlie and Sue who had suddenly become parents to a whole mess of vampires and wolves. Embry was the only one who wasn't home, he had flown to La Push to spend Thanksgiving with his mom.

We introduced Esme to Sue, Charlie had met her previously in Forks. As soon as we told them her story, the two of them reassured her that they wouldn't let anyone hurt her anymore. That's when I realized that Esme, who had been playing the role of mother to appease Carlisle, needed to be a daughter—more than the rest of us. She had been used and abused for her entire adult life from the time she was human. She needed guidance, love, and support. Sue and Charlie could give that to her.

We settled in for an evening of pleasant conversation. Sue was exhausted from having worked the overnight shift the previous evening so she trotted off to bed early. The girls and I decided to hit the High Knob Inn and go for drinks. It was about two miles down the road in Hillsgrove so we just walked there.

"Oh my God, Bella. Guess what?"

"What?" I asked, Angela.

"Tyler Crowley and Lauren Mallory just had a baby."

"So," Rose stated.

"Lauren Mallory is married to Eric Yorkie." I explained.

"Motherfucker!" Rose gasped in realization. "So, what's going on now?"

"Eric and Lauren are getting a divorce, Tyler refuses to admit the kid is his and now my ex-boyfriend, Ben Cheney, is involved stating that there's a possibility that the kid is his, too."

"This shit should be on Jerry Springer," Heidi said, "What the fuck kind of town is Forks?"

"Trust me, you meet some real weirdos there."

We were talking about nothing really when Jane brought something up. "I need to get something off of my chest."

"Shoot," I urged.

"It's Paul, he stayed down for an hour yesterday and ate my pussy out. I mean, come on, I like it, but a whole fucking hour? That shit can get annoying. By time he was done, I just wanted to kick him."

"Oh my God! Seth is like that, too. I think it's a wolf thing because Kim was complaining about Jared the other day, too."

"You know something? I think it is a wolf thing because Sam used to be like that. I don't have a problem with Felix at all. He's perfect."

"Uh-huh, this coming from the girl who was bitching that Felix's sexual routine was always the same. He goes down on you for two minutes, you give him a blow for three, you climb on top of him for four minutes, then he flips you over doggie style and he finishes with a spank on your ass," Jane smirked.

"Do you want to know what's bad?" Esme asked. "Carlisle Cullen's method of having sex with me. He kissed me, hiked up my nightgown, pulled my panties off, had me bend my knees, entered me, thrust for a grand total of forty-six times, ejaculated, kissed me again, then thanked me. The sad thing is, I didn't know any better because my human husband was exactly the same way."

"Haven't you ever had an orgasm, Esme?" Bree asked.

"I don't think so."

"You mean that you've never rubbed one off?" Rose was stunned.

"Touch myself?"

"Yeah, I mean, honestly, you should really get to know your own body. It's healthy."

"N...n...no. I've never done that."

"Esme, times have changed from when you were growing up. Masturbation is considered acceptable for both men and women. It leads to a healthier attitude about sex in general. Ignore all of the social mores saying that masturbation is taboo, it can be freeing," I explained.

Esme gulped, "I don't know how."

"That you have to figure out by yourself. Stand in front of a mirror naked, touch yourself, explore your body. You'll eventually learn what you like and don't like. That's how we all figured it out. Oh, and what you told us about Carlisle and his sick crew of sexual deviants, that kind of thing is not normal, healthy sex—just to let you know."

Esme just nodded and seemed deep in thought for the rest of the night. We went home around midnight. Tomorrow morning was going to be a big cooking day for me. There were only six people actually eating, but with three wolves, I had to roast four turkeys. We were using the ovens in both my house and Leah's house. Everyone that could cook was pitching in to help. Geez. When I think about it now, I cook more, now that I'm a vampire, than when I was human. Crazy!

Pete picked me up, threw me over his shoulder, and rushed into our bedroom. "Time for some alone time, baby. Just you and me." He kissed me on the lips and I just melted into him. "I love you, Bella."

"I love you, too, Pete." My mate was always exactly what I needed to take the stress off of my mind. Always.

**I'd love to hear what your thoughts on this chapter. I'll always reply to your reviews-that's a promise. XOXO**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you for all of your reviews, messages, alerts, and faves. They truly did wonders for my confidence this week-I can't thank you all enough for giving me the spark to continue writing. XOXO**

**This story is AU/OOC/OTT.**

**All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Mature readers 18+ only.**

**Bella's POV**

Thanksgiving dinner was over and the guys were all crashed out in the living room watching a football game while we women sat in the kitchen and talked. Apparently, they were all going hunting with Daddy tomorrow. That's right, hunting.

Sue was busy knitting like a madwoman. "It's so cold up here. I don't know how you girls can sit around in t-shirts and jeans. Esme, put some socks on for crying out loud. You'll get frostbite of the toes if you keep that up!"

Rose and I chuckled. It was funny seeing Esme being treated like one of us. She didn't seem to mind at all.

"Okay, I'm going to sleep because we're hitting the Black Friday sales in the morning. I want all of you to be ready at four am sharp. Bella, honey, that turkey was delicious. Thank you." She pecked me on the cheek and went upstairs to bed. Charlie soon joined her.

We all gathered in our living room to join the guys and didn't notice Vicky setting up for work. Usually, we avoid her like the plague because, let's face it—listening to perverted men whack off on the phone is pretty gross. Jasper had tried to make her quit, but she told him to shove it up his ass because it was the only source of income that they had for now.

"This is Pussymart where we have the best hoochies and tastiest tatas to make all of your sexual fantasies come true. How may I help you?"

A familiar sounding, velvety voice could be heard on the phone. "Excuse me, I'm wondering how much you charge."

"We start at $4.99 a minute, taxes and fees are extra, we accept Mastercard and Visa. I can run your card through now, if you'd like."

The man on the line read his credit card number to Vicky. "May I have your name exactly as it reads on your credit card and spell your last name please?"

"Edward Anthony Cullen. C-U-L-L-E-N."

Collectively, our jaws dropped. Vicky's eyes widened, then she got an evil grin on her face.

"Well, Eddie..." Vicky started.

"My name is Edward."

"Ooh, sorry, Edward. What kind of a girl are you looking for?"

"I'd like a virgin with long, dark brown hair, around seventeen, full lips, and a round bosom."

"I can do that for you. How about Virginia Vagina or Shy Charlotte?"

"No, you must find one for me named Isabella. I'll pay extra. Never, ever Charlotte. Never! Do you hear me?"

I was about to shout something, but was stopped by both Rose and Leah who threw their hands over my mouth to keep me quiet.

"May I place you on hold please? I'll see if we have an Isabella in the house."

Vicky placed her cell phone next to the radio which was currently playing some Lady Gaga song. She motioned for me to come to the phone. I gave her the finger.

"Now!" She mouthed.

"Fuck you," I mouthed back.

She put her hands on her hips and glared at me.

"Edward, I found you a real 100% certified virgin named Isabella. It'll cost you extra, though."

"I'll pay anything. Double, triple, quadruple even. Whatever it takes! I want her."

"Wonderful! Hold the line while I get her."

"Get the fuck over here, Bella!"

"No way! I'm not having phone sex with that sick pervert."

Heidi surprised the fuck out of me when she grabbed the cell phone and turned the radio off. "Is this Edward? My name is Isabella." Fuck, she did a perfect imitation of my voice. How the hell did she manage that?

"Isabella?" Edward asked, shocked.

"That's my name, don't wear it out."

"What are you wearing?"

"I'm dressed in a plaid skirt and white button down shirt with knee socks. I just got home from school."

"Excellent. I'd like for you to remove your shirt slowly."

"I'm unbuttoning my shirt now, one by one. Ooh, my button is stuck. Can you help me?"

"Yes, love, I can."

"Teehee, that tickles. You touched my booby."

"Yes, so soft, so round, so beautiful," he moaned. Gross. Ew! Sick! I wish I were human so I could barf.

"Now, take your skirt off, love."

"Okay, Edward, I'm in my bra and panties now. What should I do with them?" Heidi asked innocently.

"What color are they?"

"White, virgin white."

"Take them off."

Heidi rolled her eyes then snapped Vicky's bra strap a couple of times. "They're off."

"Let me look at you, love. Lie down on your bed and close your eyes."

"Edward! Do I really have to wear this wig while I blow you?" We heard Alice squeak in the background.

"Excuse me for one moment, Isabella. I told you not to speak Alice!" _Slap!_ "You're ruining the mood! Now, shut up and suck on my cock the way I like it!"

"Fuck me!" Peter mouthed with a horrified expression on his face. I think we all felt the same way. This was getting more twisted by the minute.

"I apologize for the interruption, love. Now, I need you to get on your knees and place my penis in your mouth."

"Like this," Heidi said, making a slurping sound.

"No noises, love, it's very gauche. Just suck on it until I tell you to stop."

"Mmm...Edward, you taste so fucking good."

"I said no noises! That includes speaking. Speak out of turn one more time and I'll have to punish you!"

Garrett and Peter both almost jumped up and got on the phone. All of the guys were holding the two of them back.

"I'm sorry, Edward. Will you forgive me?"

"I apologize for raising my voice to you, love. I was just shocked to hear you speaking so disgracefully."

Heidi started fake crying over the phone.

"Now, now love. Don't cry. Edward will make it all better. Just keep sucking on my penis."

I think I'm going to be sick to my stomach.

We could hear Alice slurping and gagging in the background. Edward was furiously panting and moaning now. "Oh...aaaagh...aaaagh...oh..aaagh...Isabellaaaa! Swallow it, Alice!"

Heidi looked up at us and mouthed, "Now, what the fuck am I supposed to do?"

Leah walked up to the phone, took a swig of her coke and gulped it loudly over the phone before handing it back to Heidi.

Edward came back on the line. "I'm sure that my cock felt nice in your mouth, Isabella. I'll be calling you again at this time next week. I'd like you to wear a white cotton nightgown then. Until then, I'll come into your room nightly and watch you sleep. Goodnight, love."

"Goodnight, Edward," Heidi cooed and hung up the phone.

"Well, that was disturbing," Esme commented.

"You have no idea how grossed out I am at the moment," Heidi stated.

"You! I was the one he was using as his muse. He had Alice sucking him off wearing a wig, too. How much do you want to bet it was a brunette wig? Jasper, why the fuck do you look ill?"

"I can't believe I actually fucked Alice. What the hell was I thinking?"

We were all disgusted by the phone call. Everyone except for Vicky. "I charged him a hundred bucks a minute and that call lasted for forty minutes. That's $4000 bucks!"

We all folded our arms across our chest and looked at her completely aghast.

"What? He said that he'd pay anything."

"I really hate your job, Vicky," Jasper noted.

"Well, until we eradicate your former coven. Neither of us can go out and get a job so it's either this or be penniless. Now, which do you prefer, fucker?"

Jasper groaned because he knew that he had no choice. Although, Jasper had access to his properties in Texas and in Mexico. For now, he couldn't sell them off because we didn't want to arouse the Cullens' suspicions.

Jasper's annulment with Alice had gone through two months ago. Garrett was withholding this information from the Cullens until the right moment. Carlisle called Garrett constantly to see if Jasper had signed the divorce papers yet. Garrett would tell him no and that there was nothing he could do about it since there were assets being contested in court. This, of course, was all bullshit because there was no way there could be a divorce since the marriage was already annulled.

Our party finally broke up and everyone returned to their respective homes. Peter and I decided to go for a walk.

"Pete, I still don't understand why you guys are going hunting. I mean, come on, there's going to be blood."

"Yeah, well, Dad wants to go hunting so that's what we're doing."

"Pete, Daddy has no idea how bloodlust affects vampires."

"I told him. He said that if one of us bites him accidentally, then the rest of us should just change him. He said he has faith in us, anyhow."

Oh my God! My father can be so nonchalant about things sometimes.

"Besides, we'll be fine. Deer blood is rank and Seth is hunting with us. Unlike Paul, Embry, or Leah—the dude smells putrid."

He had a point there. Now that I was a vampire, I couldn't help, but notice how wretched Seth's scent was. He was my brother, I loved him to death, but damn he stinks.

"Pete, I'm scared."

"Of what, babe?"

"What if the annulment doesn't go through? What if you and I can't get married because of Doctor Creepy Cullen?"

"Bella, it'll go through and you and I will get married. I promise, baby. I don't care what I have to do, we're getting married."

"Say the words to me, Peter." I don't know why, I just needed to be reassured of his love for me. I think hearing Edward tonight had me completely on edge.

Peter took my hand in his and spoke. "I, Peter Whitlock, take you, Isabella Marie Swan to be my lawfully wedded wife underneath all of these beautiful stars because I love you; and I'll never let go of you; and I'll always keep you safe; and I will love you until the day I cease to exist—at which time I expect you to cease to exist too cause if I have to die, then you have to die. I mean, fuck, I ain't going to hell by myself—you're coming with me."

I started giggling, so did my mate. He had a way of easing the tension. He knew that I was under a great deal of stress from the fuckery that Carlisle and Edward pulled on me.

I reached up on my tippy-toes to kiss him on the lips. Pete picked me up bridal style so I could kiss him in earnest. He started walking with me kissing him and I soon found myself inside of the High Knob Inn where the girls and I were having drinks last night. This town was so tiny that the businesses left their doors unlocked, just in case someone needed something in the middle of the night.

Pete put me down and put some quarters into the jukebox. Elvis Presley's "Can't Help Falling In Love" started playing.

"Dance, milady?"

I took my knight's hand and the two of us danced cheek to cheek in the empty bar, simply loving each other.

_**The next evening...**_

**Peter's POV**

The women had just gotten home from shopping. Good. I hope Bella bought more clothes for us because we were running low again from ripping it off each other. I noticed that Garrett and Heidi shop for new clothes a lot, too.

The hunting trip didn't exactly work out. Whenever one of us spotted a deer, Jasper or Emmett would end up draining it before we could actually fire our rifles. I think the two of them were acting on instinct since they had hunted animals for decades when they lived with the Cullens.

Charlie said that we were going ice fishing the next time he comes up because obviously deer hunting wasn't going to work with Jasper or Emmett around. Now, the two fuckers had orange eyes. They looked freaky.

It was around six in the evening and we were all hanging out in the living room drinking our favorite poison and watching TV. Bella was snuggled up into me. Sue was in the kitchen cooking dinner. She had the radio playing softly in the background and occasionally she'd start singing along to the songs. She had ordered Bella to take a break from cooking for the day since she had been cooking all of these months for Paul, Leah, and Embry.

"Aaaagggghhhh! Aaaagggghhhh! Aaaagggghhhh!" What the hell? It's my mother-in-law screaming. We all bolted into the kitchen to find out what was wrong.

"Are you okay, Susie? What just happened?" Charlie asked, worriedly. All of us were completely on edge. Emmett ran up to her and started checking her for injuries.

"You're not going to believe this! They just announced on the radio that Rick Springfield is going to be in concert tomorrow night in Philadelphia and there are still tickets available. We have to go."

"Is that all? Jeez, Susie! I thought that you were in some kind of trouble by the way you were carrying on."

"Charlie, it's Rick Springfield. We have to go!"

"Meh, the guy's a pussy."

"He is not!" Rose rounded on Charlie. "He's hot, at least he was in the eighties."

"Oh, yeah, he had that beautiful face and those piercing eyes," Heidi agreed.

"We'll go with you, Sue," Vicky declared. All of the women agreed with the notable exception of Bella, Leah, Angela, and Bree who looked confused.

"Who the fuck is Rick Springfield?" Leah asked.

"I was about to ask the same thing myself," Bree stated with Bella and Angela nodding in agreement.

"Rick Springfield was a rock star and an actor in the eighties. He played the devastatingly handsome Dr. Noah Drake on General Hospital and he made such earth-shattering hits such as 'Love is Alright Tonight', 'I've Done Everything For You', and 'Jessie's Girl'," Esme explained.

Pfft. I'd hardly call Rick Springfield earth-shattering. Come on!

"You know I wish that I had Jessie's girl, dah, dah, rah, rah, rumph, rumph," the women all broke out into song.

"Leah, honey, you were conceived to 'Jessie's Girl' in the back seat of a beat up 1976 Ford Pinto parked behind the dumpster in the tribal school parking lot," Sue informed her daughter.

"Why are you telling me this, mom?" Leah had an exasperated expression on her face.

"These are interesting tidbits that I thought you should know."

"What song was Seth conceived to?"

"Oh, he was planned, honey."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Leah had her hands on her hips and she looked outraged.

"It means that it wasn't fun and spontaneous as it was when we had you. We did it in a bed and there was no music. It took all of six minutes, if that. Then your father rolled over and started snoring."

"Hey!" Seth blurted out to his mother. "I don't even want to think about you and dad having sex, let alone know where, how long, and whether or not there was music playing in the background. He's probably turning over in his grave right now!"

"No shit! Why can't you be more like Charlie? He doesn't go around telling everyone every detail of Bella's conception."

Charlie got a nostalgic look upon his face. "Bella was conceived on the hood of a black, 1979 Pontiac TransAm parked at La Push beach to Def Leppard's 'Pour Some Sugar On Me.'"

Well, hell yeah! The 79 TransAm was Pontiac's best selling tenth-anniversary Firebird edition and that Def Leppard song rocks to this day.

"And that's supposed to make me feel better? Oh my God! I was conceived in a Ford Pinto to Rick Springfield and she gets to be created on top of a Firebird to Def Leppard—even I know who had the better deal! A Pinto? What the hell were you thinking?" Leah screamed at her mother, then narrowed her eyes at Bella. "What the fuck are you grinning about?"

"I was just thinking about why I turned out to be so much cooler than you."

"Why you little bitch!" Leah pounced on Bella and the two of them started nailing into each other left and right. By now, the rest of us were all used to their sibling spats so none of us did anything about it. Bella would usually make some snide comment to rankle her sister's nerves and Leah, who had a short fuse, would pounce. It was kind of like how me and Jasper were with each other.

"Break it up! Break it up!" Charlie yelled. "Both of you will start acting like adults right now! Now apologize to each other!"

"Sorry!" they both blurted out quickly.

"That's better, why the two of you can't be calm and mature like your little brother, I have no idea."

"That would be because we were both conceived spontaneously in or on top of cars by irresponsible parents who weren't thinking about the risks of unplanned pregnancy due to unprotected sex, Daddy."

Bella and Leah both burst out into laughter. So did the rest of us. Everything was all better now.

_**Sunday night...**_

We all ended up going to the Rick Springfield concert and staying the night at a hotel in Philadelphia to make Mom happy. She was like a teeny-bopper at her first rock concert, squealing, cawing, oohing, and awing at the AARP eligible musician on stage. Come to think of it, most of the women were.

Esme threw Sue on her back, bypassed the bouncers, and the two of them ran up to give Rick Springfield hugs. Then there were Rose and Vicky, they had each brought a purse filled with their panties and they kept flinging them on stage at the poor guy. The worst, by far, was Heidi. She used her allure to have him croon to her and only her until Jane got pissed off and zapped her.

"He still looks hot!" Rose kept commenting.

Yeah, right, I could see all of his plastic surgery scars that would be invisible to the human eye as he crooned to Heidi.

"Is there anyway to turn him into a vampire? It would be nice if we could keep him around?" Sue asked.

"Geez, Mom, he's just some old fucker singing oldies songs from the eighties!"

Jane zapped Bella for that comment.

This morning, Charlie, Sue, Seth, and Angela drove directly from the hotel to the airport.

We were now at our homes doing our own thing. I heard a car pull to a stop in our driveway. It was a brand new Lamborghini, two vampires hopped out. Garrett, Emmett, and I all got to the front door at the same time.

The male vampire spoke, "Hello, I'm..."

"Demetri!" Heidi greeted. "What brings you to this one-horse town?"

By now, all of the women were gathered at the front door including Esme.

"I was actually sent here by Aro. Carlisle Cullen is looking for his lost wife who I seem to have found. He asked Aro if he could send me out to find her since I met her at the seer and the fag's engagement party. This is why I'm here."

All of us immediately surrounded Esme. Demetri wasn't getting her. He put his hands up in surrender.

"I'm not here to take her. Aro asked me to warn you, then told me to bring Maggie and stay here with you so that the seer can no longer see us. I wasn't even tracking her, she just happened to be here. Oh, and just to let you know, I know who Buckley Fitzroy is."

"Who?" we all asked at once.

"Aren't you going to invite us in or do we have to stand here getting pelted by snow?"

We moved aside to let Demetri and Maggie inside.

"Well?" I asked.

His name is Joham. He was born in Portugal in the early 1600's. He's wanted by the Volturi for impregnating human women, creating vampire/human hybrid children, leaving the women to die, and subsequently abandoning the children. He is a scientist among other things and he is fascinated by human women and sexual experimentation. He's also extremely power hungry and greedy. He fancies himself royalty."

"What does he have to do with Carlisle Cullen?" I asked, curiously.

"That's what we all want to know. We think that he had previous knowledge that a vampire can impregnate a human child and that, after meeting Joham, it was confirmed that a human woman can give birth to a child. We don't, however, believe that knowledge alone is what is motivating the pair of them now. It's possible that they're answering to a higher power. This is what we have to figure out. Maggie and I volunteered to help you and, according to Marcus, we are all now under the protection of the Volturi. This includes the families of Felix and Jane's imprints. We also have unlimited use of Volturi resources."

Fuck me, this quagmire just turned into a massive shitstorm.

"Okay, well, the first thing that we have to do is talk to the Denalis about the whole situation with Tanya. We also have to figure out why Carlisle felt the need to marry both Bella and Tanya while he was married to Esme," I suggested.

"Caius thinks it's all ego. Now that I've met Bella, I have to agree. Carlisle fancies himself a collector of beautiful objects, both Bella and Tanya are two of the most beautiful women in our world. In Bella's case, she had the added bonus of being unsullied when he knew her. If you think about it, Rose is breathtaking, too."

"Wait a minute! Are you saying that the freak married me and Tanya so he could add us to his collection? Why? Is he trying start a harem?"

Oh, yeah, Bella in a harem costume; now that's what I'm talking about. The theme song from 'I Dream of Jeannie' kept running through my head. Man, I could never understand why Major Nelson didn't just take what was offered to him from the get-go. I would have just fucked her as soon as she popped out of the bottle, but I digress; after all, we're talking about my fuckhot mate and there ain't no way in hell she's joining Carlisle Cullen's harem. I started becoming angry thinking about it.

"Peter! Peter!"

"Yeah?" I snapped.

"Hey, are you okay? You seem upset."

I sighed, "I'm fine, Bella. I just don't want you to join Carlisle Cullen's harem."

"Peter, I'm not joining any harem. We don't even know if he has a harem."

"I know that! I just want this bullshit resolved!" I roared at everyone.

"Okay, you know what? I'm laying down the law. That's enough talk about Cullengate for tonight. I think we're all getting stressed out about it. It's not healthy," my mate said.

"Demetri, Maggie, why don't you stay with us at our house?" Jane suggested. "We have a few more open rooms than they do."

Thank fuck because our house was getting packed.

They followed Jane out and everyone else dispersed to their rooms. Bella came into the bedroom a few minutes later, sat on the bed, and held me. I'm usually pretty good about handling stress, but all this bullshit that the Cullens had wreaked upon my mate was taking a massive toll on me. I wanted to fire bomb their entire house. Hey, now, that's actually not a bad idea. Hmm...

"Peter, it'll all work out. You said so yourself. Now, relax, baby. I'll never let you go," Bella cooed.

I settled into her arms and let her take care of me. It occurred to me that for the first time in my vampire existence, I didn't have to be strong by myself. If I fell, Bella would be there to catch me.

**Edward's POV**

I couldn't get her off of my mind. Ever since my call to Pussymart, Isabella has been at the forefront of my mind. Alice servicing me with her wig on didn't do my love justice. My mate and wife, Charlotte, also didn't compare to my Isabella. She is everything that I've ever dreamed of in a woman and more. Alice and Charlotte are whores, they aren't pure like my Isabella. Isabella is unsullied. My body would be the only one to touch hers—ever! I will be the one to take her virginity away.

After that, I will train her in the ways of our family. Carlisle is our patriarch and a great man. He has instilled in each of us that we are of a higher caliber than other vampires because we've made a choice to not harm humans when we feed. Carlisle believes that a family that loves together will stay together. I'm a firm believer in his ways. We have an arrangement whereby conjugal relations are shared between family members. As the family patriarch, Carlisle always has first choice. We were about to train Rosalie by mating her with Joham, excuse me, Buckley; but she has disappeared along with Emmett. Once we find her, though, she will be trained just like Alice and Charlotte were. We have already married her to Buckley so that she has no option, but to stay. Rosalie will be punished for her disobedience, that much is for sure. She's lucky that Carlisle even took her in after allowing herself to be sullied by those men in the middle of the street when she was human. I was against taking in a wanton woman such as her, but Carlisle said that her great beauty would benefit our family.

He was right, once we showed a picture of Rose to Buckley; he decided to ally with us. He offered us ten million dollars for her hand in marriage. Carlisle took it, of course. Now, all we had to do was indoctrinate Isabella and Tanya. Carlisle was very proactive. He arranged marriages between himself and Isabella and Tanya in Saudi Arabia so, essentially, he owned them. This way, when our masters were ready for them, he could simply transfer ownership of Isabella and Tanya to them. This would be after we receive our payment, of course, and after their training is complete.

Carlisle wants to take Isabella's purity. He has no idea that I'm planning on taking it before he could get to her, though. After, we've thoroughly trained her, she'll be ready for Stefan. By then, I'll have no use for her because her purity will be gone—she'll be a whore just like Alice, Charlotte, Rose, and Tanya. She'll still be beautiful, though, so I will allow her to service me. At least I won't have to put wigs on Alice and Charlotte with the real thing in front of me.

Tanya is meant for Vladimir. He and Stefan requested that we find them exceedingly beautiful mates to stand by their sides—hence, Bella and Tanya. Nine years ago, we had to leave Bella because, if we didn't, Jasper would have drained her. Alice saw that. So, we've been having Jenks keep tabs on her. He said that he would call us if anything changed. We know that Bella is safe for sure. I know the time is approaching for me and Carlisle to go to Forks and retrieve Bella to start her training. After that, we'll have to hand her over to our masters in Romania.

All this thinking about Isabella has my member hard again. "Charlotte!" I called for my mate. I couldn't believe that God would mate me with such a harlot, but the feeling of electricity when I touch her and the mating pull in my chest never lie. Charlotte can see mating bonds, too, and she saw that we had one tying us together. The first thing that I did after I married her and claimed her was punish her for allowing herself to be Peter's companion for all these years.

Peter Whitlock is the worst sort of degenerate, male vampire. He is the kind we plan on eradicating once our plans go through. He drinks, smokes, feeds off of humans, and, for the most part, has loose morals and absolutely no values whatsoever. Jasper is just like him, so is Emmett—that's why we had to get rid of them. They were not good for our family image. Unfortunately, we failed to take into consideration, how much influence Emmett had over Rose and she escaped.

Where the hell is Charlotte? "Charlotte!" I yelled louder this time.

Alice showed up instead. "Carlisle is with her right now, Edward. Can I help you in anyway?"

Great, I wanted servicing from Charlotte, at least my mate has a body; but as coven leader, Carlisle is within his rights to take any female of the house at his discretion. I guess I'll just have to settle for the titless, assless Alice. It'll be nice to have Rose trained and in the family again. She has a body that rivals my Isabella's.

"Put the brown wig on, take your clothes off, and get on your hands and knees. Remember, I don't want to hear a peep out of you. In fact, let me put the gag on you."

I can't wait to bring Isabella back to Oregon to begin her training. I imagined my cock tearing into her virgin flesh as I took Alice. Yes, I will have Isabella begging for me just like Alice and Charlotte do by the end of her training. I chuckled at the thought, then let my imagination go wild with fantasies about Isabella as I fucked Alice the way the whore deserved it.

_**A few days later...**_

**Tanya's POV**

Eleazar spoke to Aro Volturi regarding my forced, bogus marriage to Carlisle Cullen. He ordered me to pack a few bags and make my way over to Peter Whitlock's home in Pennsylvania for safety. In my family, I am the only unmated one left. Katie has Alistair and Irina has Randall. Aro felt that this fact made me more vulnerable. Apparently, the Whitlocks have protective measures in place because Peter's mate was victimized by Carlisle Cullen in unimaginable ways. This is what brought me to their doorstep now.

It was a Thursday afternoon. I had just knocked on the door and was waiting for someone to answer it. Just driving into this town, I could smell vampires all over it. I wonder if this is part of the reason why Aro sent me here.

A gorgeous brunette with long, flowing chocolate brown hair came to the door. She had beauty that could rival that of a succubus. This must be Peter Whitlock's mate, she was simply breathtaking. "Hi, you must be Tanya. Aro called to tell us that you'd be here. My name is Bella Swan, I'm Peter's mate."

"Bella Swan? Aren't you Edward's human pet?"

"Um, no, but I'm sure he wanted to turn me into a pet," she chuckled. "Why don't you come inside? I'm just about to get started with dinner. Do you cook?"

I can't believe that this is the same girl that I was insane with jealousy over at one time. She's so easy going and relaxed. I already know that we'll be great friends. I walked inside, then answered her question. "I haven't cooked since I was changed, but I was pretty handy with food back then. My mother trained me to cook so I would have good marriage prospects."

"Wonderful, you can help me, Bree, Maggie, and Esme. We have three shapeshifters living with us and they eat as much as ten men combined. Jane can't cook for shit and neither can Vicky. Rose can cook, but she works and Heidi...well...let's just say she tries really hard, but it doesn't usually work out."

"You can count on me. I have an idea, why don't I take care of the main dish tonight?"

"That'll be great! Well, let me show you to your room."

Bella took me upstairs to a spare bedroom. "It's a bit crowded here, but we make do. The room next to yours belongs to my parents. They'll be by to visit around Christmas. They're human so don't eat them."

"No, of course not."

"Well, I'll let you get settled in. Come downstairs when you're ready to help us cook."

Wow! She has to be one of the nicest people I've ever met. I had already heard about the shapeshifters from Aro so I wasn't surprised at all. I was actually happy to help cook. I hadn't been in a kitchen since I was human, but cooking is cooking, isn't it?

I decided to jump out of my window and go for a quick hunt. I only went out about eight miles when I came across a deer grazing in a meadow. I immediately snapped his neck and drained it. I, then, caught the scent of a wild boar. I dropped the deer carcass and went after the boar. I drained it immediately. I was about to bury both the deer and the boar when I had an idea. I can roast venison and pork for dinner tonight. I carried my hunt with me and dropped them behind Peter's house. I saw an enormous pile of firewood to the side. Ahh, that must be what they use to build their cooking fire with. I gathered up some stone and made a rather large ring, I piled some firewood inside of it. I decided to get the fire going so I could start cooking as soon as I prepare the meat. Hmm...I wonder what they use for a spit. Well, I'll go ask them, but I should probably skin these animals first. The good thing is that now that I'm a vampire, I can do it quickly and using my bare hands.

A few minutes later, I had the deer and the boar skinned perfectly. I was pretty proud of my handy work so I decided to go inside and show everyone. I walked inside and everyone had amazed expressions on their faces. "Hi! I was wondering where the salt is so I can season the venison and the pork," I stated. "Also, what do you use to stake the meat with? If you don't have one, a pitchfork will do fine."

"S...s...stake? Pitchfork?" Bella asked.

"Yes, so I can roast the meat over an open flame. They're very fresh, they were just killed. Things are so much more convenient now that I'm a vampire. It was so simple to skin the meat and there was no mess because I had already drained them. I haven't cooked in a thousand years!"

"Ah!" Bella gasped in realization. Maybe she finally remembered where the stakes are. "Tanya, cooking facilities have changed a great deal from when you were human. We now cook indoors in the kitchen and we grill outdoors when the weather is nice out. We no longer cook out of one pot in the fireplace and stake our meat outside."

"Oh! So, where can I cook the meat?" I asked.

A petite brunette girl held up a package and said, "Um, we buy meet at the supermarket. It's butchered for us already. We don't..." For some reason, Esme clamped her hand over the girl's mouth.

"We don't always get to serve such freshly killed meat. If you can butcher them, I'm sure we can make a roast in the oven," Bella stated.

"Butcher them?" I asked, confused.

"Uh, yes, portion them out."

"I'll do it." A vampire that I recognized to be Felix Volturi walked inside. "I was a butcher before I was turned."

"Awesome, Felix!" Bella reached up and pecked him on the cheek. If he were human, the guy would have been blushing.

"Okay, Tanya, let's start with the venison." I handed the deer over to him while Bella opened the knife drawer and told him to take his pick.

After Felix got started, Bella showed me the way around a modern kitchen. Wow! That sure was eye-opening. I had never really been in a modern kitchen since there was no need for me to be in one. Our home in Denali was built without a kitchen because vampires don't really need one. I also found out that I didn't really need to hunt and kill our meat anymore because they come packaged from the supermarket. Bella said that she'd take me to one tonight so I could see for myself, I was so excited!

"Bella, now would you just tell me where you keep your cows so I could milk one? I want to make a cream sauce so I need to make some cream. I also need to churn some butter."

"Um, they sell those at the supermarket, too."

"Wow, life has certainly become convenient."

"Yes, it has. Tell me what you need, I'll get them for you."

I spouted off what I needed and she pulled them out of the refrigerator for me. For the first time ever, I cooked on a modern stove. I have to say that I'm enjoying this immensely. Felix ended up butchering the wild boar, but saving it for tomorrow night. He didn't even have to preserve it with salt. He just wrapped it up in plastic and threw it in the icebox. Bella said that we're making something called pork chops tomorrow night.

A couple of hours later, everyone filed into the kitchen. Bella introduced me to everyone that I didn't know. "Tanya made the main dish tonight. You're having venison. Where's Embry?"

"He's just washing his hands. He'll be in shortly." Peter kissed his mate on the lips.

A tall, handsome tanned man walked inside. He was completely shirtless and, my God, was he built. Oh, good Lord, I want him. I couldn't help my succubus tendencies and I started licking my lips.

"Bells, I'm starved! I can eat a whole cow!"

"You're having venison tonight, courtesy of Tanya."

"Oh, she's here?" He looked up at me and stopped. My entire world ended with this man. He had a dazed expression on his face.

"Hi, my name is Tanya Denali." I reached out to shake his hand. He took it and the tell-tale signs of mating started immediately. For some reason, the theme song from Flashdance kept running through my brain. I was glued to the floor, unable to move or take my eyes off of him. I finally got enough gumption up to speak. "I made dinner tonight for you."

"You cook?" he squeaked out. Frankly, he looked like he was going to have an orgasm. "I can't wait to try it. My name's Embry Call. Would you like to sit with me?"

"Yes," I gushed.

Embry picked me up and placed me on his lap as he seated himself.

Everyone was oddly quiet and had grins on their faces. The three wolves started digging in.

"Wow, this is delicious. Mmm..." Leah said between bites.

"My imprint made it," Embry said, proudly.

I asked him what an imprint was. He explained that wolves call their mates imprint and that I was, in fact, his imprint. I told him that I believed him to be my mate.

"Gosh, darn it. This is just so damn sweet," Peter drawled. The vampires at the table couldn't wipe the grins off of their faces as they beamed at the two of us.

"So, Tanya, how old are you?" Embry asked.

"I'm twenty-four. And you?"

"Twenty-six."

"How long have you been a vampire?" Paul asked. Now, he was handsome, too—in a bad boy way. He wasn't anything like my beautiful Embry.

"In the year 1005," I stated.

"Whoa, fuck, man! You're cougaring! She's hot, too. Nice titties!"

Automatically, several female hands impaled Paul on the back of the head starting with Rose and Leah.

"Ow! Fuck! Shit! I'm sorry!"

"Idiot! Paul, Jane is older than Tanya by at least two hundred years." Rose informed him.

"Really?"

"Uh, yeah, 800 comes before a thousand."

"Cool! My imprint's an old hag!"

Paul was writhing on the floor within seconds. Jane must be using her powers.

He recovered after a few seconds and sat down. "I'm sorry, baby. Please don't hurt me again."

"Is dinner always like this?" I asked.

"Pretty much. Usually Paul or Riley end up being shocked. Sometimes it's Pete, Jasper, or Emmett. It really depends on which one mouths off first," Bella informed me.

After five servings, Embry was done with his meal. Bella said that she was running to the store to pick up food for tomorrow. I really wanted to go so I asked if I could accompany her. She, of course, said yes. Garrett said that we could discuss the situation with the Cullens later. He and Leah were in the middle of working on another case anyway.

_**An hour later...**_

Embry, Peter, Bella, and I ended up going to the store together. We finally arrived and walked inside, "Welcome to Walmart. Have a nice day," the sweet old man with the walker greeted us.

Oh, how absolutely friendly. I gave him a hug because he was so nice. He grabbed my derriere. Embry started growling. Peter shoved him into a shopping cart and whisked him away.

"Um, you have to watch out for Frank. He's very nice, but he's not shy about being touchy feely. He grabbed Heidi's tit the other day," Bella stated.

"So, this is a supermarket?"

"Um, yeah, the left side of the store is the grocery department and they sell clothes, home goods, hardware, and stuff on the right."

"So, they have many merchants in one store?"

"No, this is just one merchant."

"Haven't you ever been to a store before, Tanya?"

"Well, yes. I've shopped at boutiques and dry goods stores, but Carmen usually sews all of our clothes. We really don't leave Denali much and it's very secluded there. I've just never been in a store that sells everything in one place."

"You're in for an adventure, then."

"Come on, let's start with the groceries."

Peter and Embry caught up with us. My mate was decidedly calmer. He put his arm around me as we walked.

"Oh my God! We don't have to mill our wheat? They sell bread in packages?" I asked. "And what are these?" I picked up a bag of something, the entire thing exploded because I was a bit too rough in my handling and we were all covered in white. "Ah, flour. I can't believe they sell it all portioned out."

"I'll go call a store associate and have him clean the mess up." Pete took off to go look for someone.

"Embry, we need flour. I'm very good at baking pies," I explained. He got a dazed expression and started loading up flour in the carriage.

"Um, Em, we don't need sixteen bags," Bella interrupted. "We only need one ten pound bag. We're here all the time anyway."

As soon as Peter returned, we walked through all of the aisles and I was simply amazed at what they sold. They even had precooked soups and stews in cans. Bella said that fresh is always better, though. The big, shocker, for me, though were the eggs. They must have at least a thousand chickens at the back of the store laying eggs because they sold them in cartons of a dozen each and they literally had hundreds of them.

After filling up two shopping carts, we finally left the store to go home. Bella promised that she would bring me here again in a few days. I couldn't wait. When we arrived at home, everyone helped unload our purchases.

"Why the hell are you guys covered in flour?" Victoria, Jasper's mate, asked. Can I just say that she's so refreshing compared to that aggravating little twit he used to be married to?

"Oh, that would be my fault. I didn't realize that I was grabbing a bag of flour and it burst open. I wasn't gentle with it."

"Well, I'm hitting the shower to wash this off. Would you guys mind putting it all away?" Bella asked.

"No, we'll take it from here, sis." Jasper kissed the top of Bella's head and sent her on her way. Pete rushed after her.

"Um, I'm going to have a shower, too. I'll meet you back here after I'm done," Embry said, nervously.

"Okay." I wanted to ravish him, but I decided to go upstairs to have a shower instead. It'll have to be a cold one, a very cold one. Oh, God, I want him.

**Embry's POV**

Holy hell, what am I going to do? I don't know how to have sex. I mean, I've seen kinky shit in my pack brother's minds—especially in Paul's, but I've never personally experienced it. I was done with my shower over two hours ago and I was sitting in Tanya's room talking to her. It didn't help that I could hear Emmett and Rose going at it like rabbits. Oh, shit, now Garrett and Heidi have started. At least, Peter and Bella were done for now. I think they did their stuff while they were showering.

Tanya told me that she was a succubus. I had no idea what that meant. She told me that legend says that she's a female demon that preys on sleeping mortal men, but she explained that in reality she just needed to have sex much more than the normal female vampire. That scared the shit out of me because the female vampires that I knew seemed to be perpetually horny. On top of that, she was experienced. Super experienced. I mean like put Lauren Mallory and Jessica Stanley plus Rebecca Black together experienced. One go in bed with me and she'll probably regret being my imprint. Oh, God!

"Um, I'll be right back." I smiled and rushed downstairs. I needed to talk to someone so I knocked on Peter's door. He might be a smart aleck, but out of everyone; he was the most sensitive and understanding.

"Come in."

"I need help."

"Why the hell aren't you up there fucking your mate?" Peter asked.

"That's the thing. I...I...I'm afraid I'm going to fuck up," I blurted.

Realization seemed to dawn upon him. "Kitten, would you mind leaving the room for a few minutes? It's time Embry and I had a man to man talk."

"Sure, babe." Bella got her naked ass out of bed and stood up to leave.

"Kitten, put a shirt on or something."

"Oh, yeah. That's a good idea. I'll go hang out with Esme."

She threw some pajama pants and a tank top on and left the room.

"My mate has no shame." Pete stated, apologetically.

"I know that, we used to all go skinny dipping at La Push Beach after the bonfires when she was human. She's always been like that."

Pete stroked his chin and started thinking. "Okay, how can I help you?"

"It's just that I've never been with a girl before, you know. I've never even kissed one. And Tanya, well, she's experienced. Very, very experienced and I'm afraid I'm going to embarrass myself."

"Well, have you told her about your lack of experience?"

"No, she'll probably become disgusted in me."

"I doubt it. Women get turned on by innocence, just like men do. I'm sure she'd love to teach you."

"Yeah, but can't you tell me what I should do so I don't go in looking like a buffoon."

"I can tell you a few things, but to be honest, Embry, sex is a learning experience. You have to keep doing it to get better. Put it this way, the first time I had sex. I got so excited that I came before I even penetrated the girl. You learn control with experience. That's just the way it is. You also have to figure out what she likes and dislikes. I have no doubt that Tanya will tell you."

"Oh, God! What am I going to do? I'm so fucking pathetic."

Pete put his arm around my shoulder in a brotherly way. "Embry, we've all been there. You just have to be honest with her and talk to her. Tell her you're a virgin. Tell her why, too. I bet she'll love you more for it. You were saving yourself for her, dude. She was born to be your imprint. Now, get the fuck upstairs and man up."

I hugged Pete, mustered up some confidence, and walked back up to Tanya's room. She was waiting for me. I was about to speak when she said, "I overheard your conversation with Peter. Don't worry about having no experience, I can teach you."

"Teach him? Fuck, man, that's like every guy's fantasy come true!" Garrett commented from his room. "Ow! Don't hit me Heidi!"

"You are so goddamned insensitive! Can't you see that Embry's going to pop his cherry soon. Leave them in peace!" I heard Heidi yell.

"Ouch! Rose! Why'd you slap me?"

"You were about to open your mouth, Emmett!" Rosalie chastised from her room.

"That's it! Everyone go for a hunt now so Embry can lose his virginity in peace, damn it!" Pete hollered. "Out! Everyone out! Bells, Esme, we're going hunting. Come on!"

We heard the doors slam shut and, suddenly, it was just the two of us alone in the house.

"Don't be scared," Tanya stated, as she moved in to kiss me. She started removing my clothing piece by piece until I was completely naked. Then, she worked on taking her clothes off. Oh my God! She's naked and she's really pretty. I'm allowed to touch her boobs, right? Holy crow! I don't think I'm going to make it. Oh, shit, I just came on her stomach. Oh, man! I'm so embarrassed.

"I'm sorry," I stated, dropping my hands into my face.

"Don't worry, it's okay," she chuckled. She removed my hands from my face and kissed me. "I'm so honored that I'll be the first and last person that you'll ever make love to."

"Really?"

"Really," she reassured, then snuggled into my chest. Tanya moved her hand down to my cock and started stroking it. I felt myself becoming aroused. We started kissing frantically. She slid my hand up to her breasts and I freely explored them. Holy shit! They feel nice. A minute later, she was positioned on top of me. "Are you ready?"

"Yes," I stated, as she plunged down onto my... Uh, ah, uh...whoa, this is heaven, I'm in heaven. Am I supposed to move or something? I'll just let her bounce up and down on top of me. Those boobies look pretty like that. Holy fuck? Does that make me a perv? Because Paul is always going on about bouncy titties and he's a fucking perv.

"Relax, Embry. You're doing fine." My imprint leaned down to kiss me.

Oh, shit! There's that electricity. Oh my God! I'm going to "Aaahhh!"

"Embryyyy!" Tanya screamed and then she sunk her teeth straight into my jugular. I should have warned her about vampire venom being poisonous to shapeshifters. Well, hell, at least I get to go out knowing that I lost my virginity to the most beautiful girl in the world. I should mark her before I die.

I mustered up enough energy to sink my teeth into my sweet girl's neck to claim her. "I love you, Tanya." And the world faded to black.

**Which one turns you on more: Rick Springfield in a Pinto or Def Leppard on a Trans Am? Or could it be that you're the type to phone into Pussymart like Edward is. So, now you have more insight into the Cullens from both Demetri and Edward himself. Pretty sickening, huh? Last of all, did you like Tanya? Let me know your thoughts. I will always respond to you. XOXO**


	11. Chapter 11

**Good to know that you all love Embry and Tanya. Without further ado, I give you the consequences of Tanya's mating mark. Thank you for all of your lovely reviews, messages, faves, and alerts! They made me smile over and over again.**

**This story is AU/OOC/OTT.**

**All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Mature readers 18+ only please.**

**Paul's POV**

"Embryyyy!" I heard Tanya shriek. It wasn't a cry of ecstasy either. It was a cry of desperation. I bolted out of my bed, phased, and started running in wolf form across our yard to Peter's house. I noticed that Leah was on my heels as were Felix, Jane, Demetri, and Maggie. When we arrived at the house, Vicky, Jasper, Bree and Riley were at the door. We all bolted inside, Leah and I had phased back to human form, of course, and ran upstairs. Where is everyone?

Demetri flung open Tanya's door where we found her crouched over Embry's prone naked form. "What happened?" he questioned. Everyone was murmuring in the background

"I don't know. I marked him and he...he...he..."

"You marked him?" Leah asked, aghast. "Tanya, vampire venom is poisonous to shapeshifters!"

"I...I...I d...didn't know," she was sobbing uncontrollably now.

Oh my fuck! Oh my fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Holy fuck. Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!

I was completely at a loss. I didn't know what to do.

Leah went to check on Embry. "Shut the fuck up! I'm trying to listen!" We all instantly fell into a dead silence. "His heart's beating and he doesn't seem to be in any distress. Embry! Embry!"

There was no answer from him.

Jasper went to check on him. Tanya began sobbing loudly again. Jasper motioned for us to take her away for a second so Felix grabbed her and held her to him. It looked like he was honing in on Embry's emotions. "You know, if I'm not mistaken; he's changing."

"Changing?" we all blurted simultaneously.

"Yeah, but it's weird. Instead of heating up, he's cooling down. I hate to say this, but we need a doctor that's familiar with vampires."

"We're not calling Cullen!" Leah shouted.

"No, shit, Leah! Do you think I'm that stupid? Don't answer that!"

"Who else do you guys know that's a vampire and has medical training?"

"Marcus," Jane, Felix, and Demetri all stated together.

"Call him."

_**Twelve hours later...**_

We were all sitting vigil around Embry and there was still no change in him. Bella, Peter, Rose, Emmett, Heidi, Garrett, and Esme had returned home from their hunt about an hour after our arrival. Jasper had knocked Tanya out using his gift. Bella, Bree, and Esme reluctantly went downstairs to cook brunch for us. Leah had called Quil regarding the situation with Embry. He was on his way.

There was a knock on the door.

"You girls stay put in the kitchen," Peter warned. I went down with Jasper and flanked Peter who opened the door.

"Hello, I'm Marcus Volturi. I was invited." A raven haired vampire in his mid-twenties stood at the door along with a blond haired vampire and a petite native looking vampire with long, braided black hair. The latter two looked to be around Jane's age—maybe eighteen or nineteen at the most.

"Oh, come on in. I'm Peter Whitlock and this is my brother Jasper. This is Paul Lahote, Jane's mate."

"Very nice to meet you all. I've brought only two guard members with me for my trip over. This is Alec, Jane's twin brother, and his mate and wife Huilen."

Jane came barreling down the stairs and ran into Alec's arms to hug him. "Ooh, I missed you so much! You too, Huilen. Have you met my mate, Paul?"

I held out my hand to shake Alec's. Jane grabbed it and sniffed. "Okay, you can shake his hand now. It doesn't smell like his balls."

"Why would his hand smell like his balls?" Alec asked.

"He keeps scratching them."

"Perhaps you've developed a heat rash of some sort due to your high body temperature. I'll examine your testicles later," Marcus stated.

"Dude!" I gasped, horrified. I actually hid behind Peter and Jasper.

"I'm a fully certified physician."

"I'm good, dude."

"You will submit to the examination. That's a royal order!"

Peter stepped in. "Dude, those are his balls!"

"Yes, but frequent scratching alerts me to the fact that there may be a skin condition that needs to be treated."

We heard three voices in the kitchen laughing uncontrollably. Esme was the loudest out of the bunch. I can't believe she was the acting mother of the Cullens at one point. She was the worst out of all of the girls. Since she's moved in, we've all been a victim of her pranks. I mean, for God's sake, I fell for the good ol' bucket over the door frame trick along with Rosalie. We were walking inside after a hard day's work and we both got soaked. Rose was so pissed off that we had to hold her back from ripping Esme apart. Esme simply stuck her tongue out her.

"We'll discuss your genital itch later, bring me to the patient."

We took Marcus Volturi to Embry. He was still lying in bed in the same position that we had left him in. "I need two of you to assist and the rest of you to leave the room. Alec, Huilen, would you two bring my equipment inside and find a place to set it up?"

Pete and I volunteered to stay. Marcus grabbed his medical bag and took Embry's blood pressure and pulse and noted it on a sheet of paper. Then he took out a tourniquet, needle, and syringe and drew a tube of blood from Embry.

"I'm going to go and analyze this sample. If I can draw some blood from you to compare with his, I'd appreciate it."

Shit. Anything for my pack brother. I held my arm out so he could take a blood sample. Marcus took both vials and brought them to Garrett's office where his lab equipment was set up.

About an hour later, there was a knock on the door. This time it was Quil. He had run here in wolf form.

"Ahh...perfect, a smelly wolf. May I have a sample of your blood, too?" Marcus asked a worried and terrified looking Quil. Embry was his best friend and he willingly submitted to the vampire's request. Marcus had taken a sample of Leah's blood a few minutes prior as well.

We were all waiting on edge. We had no idea what was going on with Embry. Bells was sitting in Riley's lap freaking out with worry while Pete and I assisted Marcus to the best of our ability.

"I think I have a general idea of what's going on," Marcus stated. "Peter, you mentioned that Leah, Embry, and Paul have no detectable scent and that we don't smell sickly sweet to them either. I noticed that immediately as well. Now, when Quil walked in, his scent instantly permeated the air. What's it like for you to be in this house with us?"

"Well, I like you guys, but you smell awful."

"Do you detect a scent from Leah, Paul, or Embry?"

"No, I never have. I think they have some sort of genetic mutation."

"Exactly," Marcus grinned. "I compared all of your blood samples and there's a chromosomal peculiarity with Leah, Paul, and Embry's. Are you three related?"

I decided to speak. "Well, Leah and I are descended from Thomas Uley, he never phased, but he carried the wolf gene. She and I are third cousins. We don't know who Embry's father is. Tiffany Call has remained mum about it to this day. We suspect that it's Joshua Uley, Sam's father."

"I'm assuming that he's descended from Thomas Uley as well?"

"Yes, definitely."

"Are there any more wolves descended from Thomas Uley?"

"Just my brother Seth," Leah stated.

"Is there a way to bring Seth and Sam over here?"

"I'll order them here," Quil said. "If they run here in wolf form, they can get here in roughly eleven hours."

Meanwhile, Marcus went to check on Embry. Pete and I went with him. He still hadn't moved an inch, but he appeared comfortable. The three of us kept a vigil over Embry. Hours after the sun faded, Seth and Sam finally arrived. Marcus drew their blood immediately and compared theirs with ours.

"I finally have the confirmation I need. Although, you four and Embry are descended from Thomas Uley, Seth and Sam do not have the chromosomal anomaly that Embry, Leah, and Paul do. For some reason, you three are immune to vampire venom. I don't have an answer as to why because you three have different sets of parents. It may be best for you to look at it from a human standpoint: Why is it that one sibling can be short and plump while the other is tall and slender even though they come from the same set of parents?"

"You said that Embry is also descended from Thomas Uley—how?" Sam asked. We all knew the answer, but I think Sam needed final confirmation.

"Embry is your half-brother, Sam. You share the same paternal DNA."

"Fuck me, my old man was busy."

Marcus continued talking, "Now, what I've discovered is that with Sam, Seth, and Quil's blood; if their blood comes in contact with vampire venom—the cells expire. Therefore, venom is poisonous to you three. In the case of Embry, Leah, and Paul; the only effect vampire venom has on them is that it further mutates their cells and they change into a hybrid vampire. Unlike with humans, the venom doesn't burn, in fact it cools their body temperature down closer to a human level. I suspect..."

"Hey, Bells, what's for breakfast I'm starved." Embry came downstairs stretching his arms over his head. He was still exactly the same only his tan had faded slightly. He was behaving as if he just woke up from a long nap. "What the hell are Sam, Seth, and Quil doing here?"

"Embry, do you feel different?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm not a virgin anymore. Can you tell?" He grinned hopefully. "Where's my imprint anyway?" Embry opened up the fridge and started downing a gallon of milk from the carton. "Mm...mm...good. Bells, I'm hungry."

Bella went into the kitchen, slapped together the fastest sandwich ever made, and shoved it into Embry's mouth.

"Yum, can I have another one Bells?"

Bella wordlessly started making another one. Meanwhile, Marcus reached into some sort of high tech metal storage case and grabbed a bag of human blood. He found a mug and poured the blood inside and handed it to Embry.

"Thanks, dude." Embry downed the contents of the mug. "Shit! This stuff tastes good. What is it?"

"Human blood," we all answered at once.

"Huh?"

"Embry," Quil asked, "What do you remember from mating with your imprint last night?"

"Quil, man, you're my buddy and all, but that's kind of personal, don't you think?"

"Okay, what do you remember from after you...you were done."

"She marked me, then I marked her before I...before I...holy fuck! She marked me!" Embry started slapping his neck where his mating mark was located. Then, he patted himself down. "Why am I so warm?"

"Open, please," Marcus stated and stuck a thermometer in Embry's mouth. It soon chimed, indicating it was done reading his temperature. "Just as I suspected, 100 degrees farenheit. He's only off by 1.4 degrees from a normal human's temperature."

"Am I human?"

"No, you're a vampire/wolf hybrid. The first of your kind."

Marcus approached him with a long cotton swab and swiped it on Embry's canines. He put some of the sample into a petri dish and some onto a slide and started reading it. "Ah, you're venomous too."

"Huh?" Poor Embry looked perplexed. "What color are my eyes?"

"You look the same Embry. You're just a bit cooler than we are," I explained.

"I've always been cooler than you, asshole!"

"Temperature wise, you dumb fuck!"

"Oh, where's my imprint?"

"We had to knock her out, she was hysterical. She thought you had died." Jasper brought Tanya in and placed her in Embry's arms. Embry cuddled Tanya to his chest. "I'm going to wake her up slowly."

Tanya started stirring awake. She opened one eyelid, then the second, and peered up into Embry's loving eyes. "You're alive."

"Yeah, you can't get rid of me that quickly. I can be really clingy, you know."

"And annoying, too." I decided to add my two cents. _Slap! _My imprint smacked the back of my head. "Ouch! Jane, that shit hurts."

"You can be so insensitive sometimes, Paul! They were having a touching motherfucking moment!"

"She woke up from a goddamned nap!"

"After thinking she had killed her mate!"

"Christ, Jane, why the fuck do you have to be so fucking sentimental all the time?" Alec joined forces with me.

_Zap! _He and I were both given one of her mini shocks. "Fuck!" we both screamed.

"You know what's insensitive, Jane? You and your fucking zap happiness. You've got serious issues!" Alec yelled.

What the hell? I stood up to my full height and got in the fucker's face. No one insults my imprint! "Hey! Don't you fucking tell my imprint that she has issues! Only I can tell her that she has issues!"

"Until you marry her, she's my responsibility, asshole!"

"Fine! So be it! Jane! We're tying the knot in Vegas!"

"That's right, brother! Now, what do you have to say for yourself?" Jane screeched.

"Only that I'd better see it with my own eyes." He narrowed his eyes at me.

"Oh, good. We're going to a wedding, then. I love weddings," Huilen chirped happily. "You remember mine and Alec's, don't you, Janey?"

"I don't want anything that lavish, though."

"Oh, this is so much fun! Let's start planning," Rose joined in.

The women became all excited, banded together, and started making wedding plans. Holy shit! I just asked Jane to marry me. How the heck did this happen?

**Peter's POV**

I was jealous. Insanely jealous. I wanted to marry my mate, but instead that option was taken from me by creepy Carlisle Cullen. Embry was in the same boat. We needed to discuss shit, but we couldn't because most of the girls were going ga-ga over an upcoming elopement in Vegas. I noticed that Bella and Tanya didn't join in the hoopla. They must both feel the same way as I do. Both of them were forced into a marriage unknowingly and, without an annulment, neither of them would ever be able to get married. It was so fucking unfair!

"What's the matter, little one?" Marcus asked Bella. "Why aren't you celebrating?"

"No reason at all. I've just had a rough few weeks."

"Forgive me, in all the chaos of the last twenty-four hours, I never got a chance to introduce myself. My name is Marcus Volturi. You are?"

"Isabella Swan."

"Ah, thank you for welcoming me into your home. You are the other victim in Carlisle Cullen's nefarious schemes. It's unfortunate that we have to meet under such trying circumstances. The man is a disgrace to our world. We must come up with a solution."

While the rest of the women chatted in the other room about weddings, we updated Tanya and Embry on what had happened during the last twenty-four hours. Embry was now half vampire, half shape shifter. Quil ordered him outside to phase to see if he could still communicate with the pack. He was definitely able to do that and accept Alpha orders.

The other issue was nutrition. Embry obviously needed both blood and human food. He would have to come on hunts with us. Marcus said that Huilen's nephew, Nahuel, was a human/vampire hybrid living in Volterra. He was created by Joham, better known as Buckley Fitzroy. Joham created three additional human/vampire hybrids who are Nahuel's half-sisters. All four of the hybrids are in Volterra for security reasons. Anyway, they all need both human food and blood as well. Embry had absolutely no bloodlust, apparently, that seemed to be the running trait with hybrids.

We, then, got to the topic of Tanya's marriage to Carlisle. She said that she went to Jenks to update her documents when he told her that they were already done and handed her a manila envelope. When she opened the envelope up, that's when she discovered that she was now known as Mrs. Carlisle Cullen and that, apparently, she and he were married in Saudi Arabia. She and Eleazar did everything possible to annul the marriage, but they were unable to. They didn't confront Carlisle about it because Eleazar, by then, knew that there was something crafty going on with his former friend. He contacted the Volturi instead.

Garrett took the envelope that Tanya brought with her. He assured Tanya that he would forge new documents for her. He now had all of Jenks' forgery tools to add to his own collection so documents were easy to come by for us. He was teaching Bella and Emmett everything about document forgery so, in the event that he was unavailable, the two of them could step in.

Sam, suddenly, decided to speak. "Embry, Marcus discovered something. I'm just not sure how you're going to take it."

"Go ahead, it can't be more whacked than me becoming some sort of a hybrid supernatural creature"

"You're my half-brother, Embry. Marcus discovered it when he took your blood and some of my mine."

"Say what?"

"You're my..."

"I know what you said!" Embry dropped his face in his hands. "It just pisses me off! My mom knew! I just can't understand why I had to find out this way! Why couldn't she just tell me herself?"

"I'm glad you're my brother, Embry. I couldn't ask for a better wolf to be related to. And, you know what? Our dad is a fucking bastard. He couldn't even stick around to raise us. That's what kind of a shit he is. You've got to respect both of our moms for raising us alone without any sort of support—financial or otherwise. Your mom not telling you was the best thing she could have ever done. Trust me, you don't want to grow up with people knowing you're the son of Joshua Uley."

"Yeah, you're right. I suppose she did the best she could."

We started discussing Cullengate in detail. Apparently, while the Volturi were involved, it was still on an unofficial basis. They would provide us with whatever assistance we needed—whether it was guards, cash, transportation, etc. For now, though, since it didn't directly involve them, they were leaving it to us to handle at our discretion. Marcus and his guard were planning on leaving tonight for Volterra.

"Fucker!" Brewmaster nudged my brain.

"You rang?"

"Yeah, bozo, I did. Listen, the Orlando Bloom looking dude can't leave and neither can his two guard members."

"Orlando Bloom looking dude? Who the hell are you talking about?"

Bella moved onto my lap, just then. I put my arm around my girl to hold her.

"Sparklepuss, Fucker has no idea who the Orlando Bloom lookalike is."

"Mmm...you're talking about Marcus Volturi, aren't you? He is so yummy looking."

"He's not really my type. I like them with tits, a pussy, and no dick."

"Babe? What the fuck do you mean by Marcus Volturi is yummy looking? Woman, you're only supposed to think I'm yummy looking!" I mentally chastised my mate.

"Hey, Pete, I may be your mate, but I still have eyes. I know a hot looking man when I see one. Anyway, what's up, Brewmaster?"

"I was just telling Fucker here that Orlando has to stick around in order to stay clear of the venomous elf's visions. They would be very interested to know about Embry. If they find out about him, all of the Quileute wolves would be put into danger. I know that they have a couple of shields in Volterra, but they don't have it locked down from invasive mental powers as much as we do in our town."

"Understood. I'll bring it up," Bella offered. "Um, excuse me, Orlando...I mean...Marcus..."

"Ahem." I cleared my throat loudly to interrupt my mate.

"What?"

"Orlando? Seriously?"

"It was a fucking slip of the tongue! My mistake, the guy is a dead ringer for Orlando Bloom."

"Oh, yeah, he is. I never really noticed that." Heidi walked inside and peered at Marcus..

The other women piled into the kitchen and, suddenly, Marcus Volturi became the new vampire heartthrob of the hour.

"He can be in movies," Vicky agreed.

"No, he should be a cover model for vampire romance novels."

"Yeah," the women all breathed.

"Thanks a lot, Brewmaster," I seethed.

"You're welcome, Fucker."

"Marcus, my gift just informed me that you, Alec, and Huilen are going to have to stick around here due to Alice Cullen's visions. Apparently, if you return to Volterra now, she'll find out about Embry who will become a great source of interest to the Cullen's. It'll, in turn, endanger all of the wolves in La Push."

"I can see that happening considering that Joham purposefully creates hybrid vampires. I don't mind staying. I tire of the castle, it can be incredibly stifling there. Do you have room for us, though?"

"The three of you can stay with us," Jane offered. "We have plenty of space."

"Wonderful, it'll give me an opportunity to check on Paul's testicles."

Paul looked terrified.

"Why do you need to look at Paul's balls?" Quil asked.

"Apparently, he suffers from a great deal of genital itch," Marcus explained.

"Hey, can you check mine out, too? I'm kind of itchy there myself."

"Certainly, let's do it now."

"Come on Paul, let's go."

"Hey, no one is checking out my balls."

"Move it! It's an alpha order."

Paul tried to stay in his seat, but he couldn't. He sighed and headed to a different room with Quil and Marcus.

A few minutes later, the two of them were back. They both had a look of relief on their faces.

"Well?" I asked.

"It turned out to be a mild heat rash caused by our overly warm body temperatures. He suggested that we don't wear briefs, jeans, or denim shorts. They're too constricting for us. We have to stick with boxers and loose fitting pants," Quil explained.

"Phew!" Sam and Seth both let out a sigh of relief. Apparently, they'd been itchy too.

"Thanks, Marcus. Can we call you if any of us run into anymore medical problems?"

"Of course, it'll be my pleasure. I don't get much of a chance to practice medicine so I welcome any opportunity."

"That's good because none of us can really go to a hospital."

And so a partnership of sorts was born between the La Push wolves and a Volturi king who happened to be a fully licensed physician.

"Bells, can we stay the night? I think Sam, Seth, and I need to get some shut-eye before heading back to Washington."

"Oh my God! You don't even have to ask. Seth already has a room and Quil and Sam, one of you can take Charlie and Sue's room and the other can stay in Embry's cabin because I have a feeling that he's moving into Tanya's room. You are, aren't you?"

"Yeah, definitely. Hey, now that I'm half vampire, do I still need sleep?" Embry asked, curiously.

"That's a good question. I'm not so sure." Marcus looked perplexed. "You know, I think that you probably will need some sleep. The hybrids in Volterra all need sleep. I'm assuming that you will too. You seem to be the same as the human/vampire hybrids that I know of except your body temperature runs about five degrees lower. I have no idea why. It could be the result of your being changed into a hybrid. The others were born as hybrids."

"Okay, if it's okay with all of you, I need to meet with the wolves outside," Quil stated. "I'm going to have to call the ones on the reservation and order them to phase. Now that Embry is half vampire, changes are going to have to be made."

The wolves all followed Quil outside into the woods. I saw Esme sneaking out of the house after them. Oh no, she must be up to something. The woman is a prank pulling demoness. Where she gets her ideas from, I have no idea.

We continued discussing Cullengate and it was decided that Esme, Embry, Tanya, Demetri, Maggie, and Marcus should stay at home for security reasons. We didn't want to take any chances with the Cullens discovering that they were with us.

We were delving deeper into our plans when we heard several whining howls coming from the wolves. Esme came rushing inside of the house and dove onto my lap knocking Bella off and straight into Marcus's arms. "Hello, Orlando," she cooed to him

I rolled my eyes. I swear that Bella does shit like that to rankle my nerves sometimes.

"Well, hello, little one." He wagged his eyebrows at her.

Jasper grabbed Bella off of Marcus and threw her onto his lap. What a good brother he is.

"Esme, what did you do?" I asked with a sigh.

"Nothing. I did absolutely nothing," she giggled.

Twenty minutes later, Seth, Sam, and Quil came back into the house in human form and sopping wet.

"What the hell happened to you guys?" Riley asked.

"I don't know. We were all phased and talking with the pack. The next thing we knew, we were all being hosed down with water. We would have changed back into human form, but we wanted to maintain connection with the pack in La Push so we waited until we were done with business," Seth explained.

They all ran for showers. Fifteen minutes after that, all of the wolves were dressed, freshly showered, and glaring at Esme. One look at them and the rest of us started cracking up.

"Esme, what the fuck did you spray us with?" Leah asked with her new bleached blonde tresses.

"Why do you always think it's me?"

"Well, gee, maybe it's because no one really played pranks on anyone until you came around."

"That doesn't mean that it's always me. I'm actually hurt that you'd automatically assume it's me."

Really? She was going to play that game. We all fixed her with a glare.

"Oh, alright, I give. It was Clairol Perfect 10 Haircolor in the shade Blondies to Go. I thought you could use a change"

"Esme, my fucking pubes are blonde!" Embry yelled.

"Well, you were only supposed to leave it in there for ten minutes. It said so on the boxes," Esme stated innocently.

The rest of us couldn't help ourselves and Jasper started projecting the humor. Even the wolves were laughing and they were pissed off. A few minutes later, after we were all composed again, Heidi told the wolves that she'd color their hair back to their normal black shade in the morning. She refused to touch their pubes, though.

It was then that I noticed that Marcus was eyeing Esme with a look of curiosity. He seemed absolutely intrigued by her. I saw him look away and chuckle to himself; then go back to observing our group as a whole. Geez. How the hell are we going to handle royalty living in our house until Cullengate is over?

"Easy, Fucker, you don't put on any airs and you don't treat him any differently than you would the others living here. He may be a king in Italy, but in Hillsgrove, he's simply Marcus Volturi—vampire. Remember, this is your lair and Sparklepuss is your queen."

I decided to take Brewmaster's advice. I glanced at my mate, she smiled at me motioned with her chin towards the bedroom. I took her hand and decided that it was time for us to call it a night. Royalty be damned.

_**Ten days later...**_

**Marcus's POV**

I'm enjoying my time away from Volterra immensely. Things are so casual and relaxed here. There's no such thing as formality or unnecessary airs put on by these vampires. To them, I'm simply Marcus, they don't treat me as royalty and expect me to contribute my fair share to running the rather large household that they have going.

They were a happy bunch of vampires. I've been observing all of their bonds and the mated couples all have strong ties and they all had a very close sibling bond developing. I was absolutely delighted when I saw that same bond begin to form with me the other day. There was another bond that was of bigger interest to me, though. That bond is the one I shared with Esme.

She is my mate. I haven't told her anything yet, though because I want our relationship to develop naturally. I always thought that we were destined to be with one mate for eternity, but I now know that it isn't true. Maybe the heavens grant you with a new mate when they feel you've suffered in solitude long enough or perhaps I've changed. In the last eight years, especially, I've learned to enjoy life a little more and not take things so seriously. I've also stopped brooding about the fact that my Didyme was taken from me and start living my life and doing things I've always wanted to do.

Esme was very different from Didyme. Through my conversations with everyone here, I've learned that she's nothing like the formal, docile wife of Carlisle Cullen that she used to be. No, Esme was a fun-loving, brash tomboy that loved being outdoors and enjoyed playing pranks on everyone. She was responsible, though. Everyday, she helped Bella, Bree, and Tanya cook for the three wolves. I've even taken to helping them out in the kitchen. My new favorite television channel has become the Food Network. In fact, two nights ago I baked a few apple pies for the wolves for dessert. They seemed to enjoy them immensely and for the first time since I my transformation into a vampire, I was proud of myself.

Some of the members of our extended family are in Las Vegas snooping on the Cullens right now. Jane and Paul are taking the opportunity to get married while there. We all wish we could go and help out, but we would do more harm than good if the Cullens were to discover us at this juncture. Garrett and Peter are being careful and meticulous with their actions, every movement is timed to the best of their ability so as not to alert the Cullens to any of their activities. I had the utmost confidence in them all.

"Marcus, I want to go to that Walmart place that Bella took me to again. Is that a possibility? Maybe we could all go. There are only six of us so we can fit inside Jasper's Escalade."

"Sure, why not. What is this Walmart place anyway?"

"I don't know, it was like heaven under one roof."

"Well, if it's heaven, we absolutely must go there." I gathered everyone in the living room and declared that we were going to Walmart.

"You're shitting me?" Embry asked, aghast.

"Tanya states that it's heaven under one roof. I'd like to see a place like that."

"Okay, let's go."

The six of us piled into Jasper's Escalade. Tanya remembered the way so she drove with Embry sitting in the passenger seat. We walked into the store and were immediately greeted by the sentry. "Welcome to Walmart. Have a nice day."

I was very surprised that they only had one sentry in such a large structure.

"Thank you, good man. Would you direct me to your masters please? I'd like to alert them to our presence."

"Do you mean the manager?"

"Is that what you call your master?"

"I guess." He took out his communication device out of his vest pocket and called his master for us.

We were greeted by a balding man in his fifties with a large name tag that read Don. "How can I help you folks today?"

"Ah, my name is Marcus Volturi. I wanted to inform you that we will be visiting your structure today. Would you have a spare guard member available to take us on a tour?"

"Oh, you must be the team from district. I have the sales figures ready for you. Come with me to my office and we can discuss them in detail there."

I scratched my head. I had no idea what he was talking about, but I followed him to his office. Demetri and Maggie were standing respectfully by my side, but I noticed Tanya looking horrified at me. Esme and Embry were clutching their stomachs laughing. "Behave! You're representing the Volturi!" I chastised the latter two.

We arrived in the man's office and he handed me a few computer printouts and started going over his sales figures. I had no idea what this had to do with my visit, but I gave him my opinion to the best of my ability. Two hours later, the man ordered lunch in for all of us. He said that we were having some sort of a working lunch. Five of us didn't exactly consume human food so we threw everything Embry's way and he devoured everything for us at vampire speed.

"Wow! You guys are fast eaters, I haven't even unwrapped my sub."

"Ah, we are experts at efficiency. We find that it increases productivity."

"That's why you're at district and I'm just a lowly store manager."

"Yes, well, perhaps. In any case, Don, thank you for lunch. It was nice to meet you. We shall take our leave to survey your domain now."

"Uh, great. When will I hear from you?"

God's teeth! I wasn't planning on contacting him again. I just wanted to visit his structure. I suppose I shall have to appease him. "Demetri will contact you after we take stock of your store."

"Master?" Demetri asked, horrified. One look from me silenced him.

"Thank you, Mr. Volturi."

"You're welcome, Don."

We left the office as fast as we could. "Can we go shopping now, Marcus?" Tanya asked.

"Of course, I didn't realize that we'd have such an in depth welcome."

"Marcus, dude, we need to talk." Embry put his arm around me as we strolled through Walmart. "I know that you've been cooped up in your castle over in Italy for a while, but I didn't realize how bad it was until now. How long has it been since you've been out and about?"

"Hmm...well, I attended medical school in Florence in 1992, but I commuted so I lived at the castle. Other than that, this venture in Hillsgrove is it."

"For over two millennia?" Esme asked, horrified.

"Yes. Do you think that I should have ventured out sooner?"

"Dude!" Embry stated. "The world around us changes everyday. It's good to get out and see things. I mean, I thought Tanya was behind in the times, but you take the cake. Let me explain some things to you. You are in Walmart. It's a store. You browse, pick what you want, pay for your purchases, then leave. It's that simple. There are thousands of Walmart stores just in the United States alone."

"So, they are a merchant?"

"Yes, the manager of this store, Don, thought that you were a corporate bigshot. It might have something to do with the way you're all dressed. Esme and I are the only casual ones here. The rest of you look like you're going to some sort of a business meeting."

"Ah, well, maybe you two can assist us in that department."

"Gladly, I'm feeling stifled just looking at you."

"Well, then, why don't you and Esme show us what to do at a Walmart."

"First you take one of these shopping carts, then we pick what we want and put them inside," Esme explained. "Also, if you want clothes, I think that we need to hit a mall. They'll have a larger selection."

"Well, let's do it, then. Will one hundred thousand dollars suffice for today's purchases. I have more, but it's at the house. I also have my black credit card with no spending limit. I've never used it before."

"Fuck me. I don't even have a credit card," Embry noted.

"I used to have Carlisle's, but Garrett shredded it," Esme added.

Good. My mate shouldn't be using another man's credit card. I'm responsible for her. Of course, she doesn't know this yet and, technically, she's still married to Carlisle Cullen. Oh, woe is me.

"Purchase whatever you'd like courtesy of the Volturi—all of you. God knows we have an overabundance of cash."

Embry and Esme acted as our tour guides. Walmart was like an emporium filled with merchandise for sale. I had never gone shopping before in my existence. We didn't have stores when I was human and in the Volturi, we have guards that do our shopping for us. As vampires, we didn't really need much except for clothes and toiletries.

We purchased everything from groceries to toiletries to house paint and even a portable basketball hoop at Walmart. Unfortunately, when we got to the Escalade, we found that there wasn't enough space for us and our purchases so we hired a U-haul truck. There was plenty of space left inside so we decided to go to a mall to fill it up. The mall was extremely crowded with humans. Christmas was coming in less than two weeks so people were in a frenzy purchasing gifts for the loved ones.

We generally didn't celebrate Christmas in the Volturi, but my new family apparently did. I hope they don't mind me inviting myself into their family. I, do, so enjoy this new camaraderie. At eleven pm, the mall finally closed and we made our way back to Hillsgrove. We unloaded everything and put the groceries away. Peter and Bella's living room was littered with purchases that we needed to organize. We all purchased new clothing in a more casual style too. Demetri, Maggie, Tanya, and I looked more our age.

We decided to settle in for the night and watch some TV. The mated couples disappeared off to their rooms so it was just me and Esme. We chatted for a bit about our histories. She showed me a photograph of her infant son that had died abruptly and how she mourned his loss to this day. I, in turn, told her about Didyme and how she was once the light of my life. How the hell am I supposed to tell this woman that she had me mesmerized from the moment I saw her?

My cell phone buzzed with an incoming text message.

**From: P Whitlock**

**To: M Volturi**

**Kiss her, right the fuck now!**

God's teeth! I can't just abruptly kiss her, can I? Then again, Embry did inform me that time has kept moving forward while I stayed cooped up in our lair. Okay, I'll do it. I'll go in for the kill. I haven't kissed anyone in over two thousand years. I'm not so sure if I remember how.

I leaned into Esme and cupped her face with my hands. I licked my lips then, slowly, moved in and placed my lips on hers. Suddenly, it was all over for me. I knew that I was done for. The sparks were overwhelming, even more so than with Didyme. Esme pulled away shocked and stared at me for a moment then attacked my lips with a vengeance.

My vampire instincts shifted into high gear now. I had a need to claim my mate and from the looks of it, she needed to be claimed. In one fell swoop, I ripped off both of our clothes, then succumbed to the raw desire running through our veins.

_**A few hours later...**_

"Holy fuck. What the hell did you guys do?" Embry asked, peering around at the shambles that was once Peter Whitlock's living room. Tanya, Demetri, and Maggie joined him with equally stunned expressions on their faces.

"It's possible that we were a bit overzealous in our love-making," I stated, nonchalantly.

"Overzealous? There's no fucking living room left, the furniture is in about eight hundred pieces, and the TV is completely shattered. We're gonna have to fix this up before the others get home from Las Vegas—especially the TV. You have no idea what the women are like if they have to miss True Blood. They become different creatures."

"Don't worry," Esme stated. "If there's one thing that I'm good at it's home renovations. We still have that U-haul truck, I say we drive down to Home Depot and work on it together. I'd like to pick up a Christmas tree while we're out, too. Oh, and maybe a bigger TV. It would be great if we could see a life-sized version of Eric."

"Whatever you wish, my heart. Oh, and um, I can tell you for a fact that home renovations is not the only thing you're good at." I winked at my mate who growled back at me. Wait a minute? Who the hell is Eric?

"Good going Marcus, you finally busted a nut after over two thousand years." Demetri slapped my back. "I bet you feel relieved now."

Do I ever! Two thousand years of pent up sexual frustration all released in one night of incredible passion with my mate. Now all I had to do was have Garrett fast-track a divorce between her and Carlisle Cullen so I could marry her myself. I was just so happy, I don't even know if I ever want to return to Volterra.

**So, are you satisfied with the new and improved Embry? And Paul, how the heck did he lasso himself into marrying Jane? They're good for each other, though. How did you like Marcus? I hope he's a satisfactory mate for Esme-mistress of pranks. Did you enjoy Marcus and company's trip to Walmart? Let me know what you think. I will always respond to your reviews. XOXO mama4dukes**

**__****On another note, I've posted a one-shot called "As You Wish..." I'd love to hear what you think of it.**  



	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you very much for all of your reviews, faves, and alerts. I truly appreciate it and I'm so excited that you're all enjoying this story so much. We'll start this chapter off by hearing from the illustrious Doctor Creepy himself. **

**This story is AU/OOC.**

**All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Mature readers 18+ only please.**

**A/N: We no longer have the ability to respond to reviews unless your Private Messaging system is turned on. If you would like a response and your ability to receive messages is turned off, please click on "Account," then "Settings," and "enable" your Private Messaging capabilities. :)**

**Carlisle's POV**

I was thrown for a loop. An absolute loop. My wife Esme has seemingly fallen off of the face of the earth. She was supposed to return home on Thanksgiving Day, but she never arrived. I knew she didn't run from me, the woman was a docile dolt incapable of thinking for herself. That's the reason why I chose her to be my wife. I needed a woman who would obey my every command. I painstakingly earned her trust so that she would be the perfect wife. It was critical that we maintained our position in society and Esme was idyllic in her role as wife to Doctor Carlisle Cullen and mother to their adopted children. Now, she's gone. Kidnapped, it seems, but by whom?

To be honest, I don't give a shit whether Esme survives or not. I just need to know if she's dead or alive. If she is dead, I can train another woman to be my wife. I already had one in mind too: Isabella Marie Swan. There are other women that Stefan can have. They're easy enough to come by. But a girl like Bella, she was meant for me. Just thinking about Bella's pink, virgin pussy and the rosy buds on her round tits had my dick hard enough to slice through diamonds.

Rose is another one that I need to find. Joham wants her for himself. She's beautiful enough to represent him as his wife. We need to train her, though. We can't have any of our women having opinions or thinking for themselves. Tanya Denali also needs thorough training. She is due to be sent off to Vladimir and I'll need to go and retrieve her soon. They both need to learn that a woman's place in life is to serve at her husband and coven leader's feet. I can't wait to start training them both—especially Rose. I'm tired of fucking Alice and Charlotte and need a fresh pussy to play with.

I'll have to borrow that Leah Greywolf girl from Alice. She is absolutely breathtaking and I have no doubt that Garrett has already trained her to be submissive. I'd like to invite Garrett to become a part of our new order, but he's with that whore Heidi. She's loyal to the Volturi to a fault. We want to avoid the Italian royals like the plague right now. They are still too powerful to be dealt with.

I was at a medical conference in Las Vegas. I was bored to death, but maintaining my human facade at the hospital was an absolute necessity. I've been questioned several times as to Esme's whereabouts so I've told everyone that she's caring for her aging grandmother in Columbus, Ohio. It works like a charm.

I was actually glad that Esme wasn't with me. I could play all night long with Alice or Charlotte or even find a human whore to fuck. I can find one that looks like Bella Swan, but she won't be innocent. Damn it, I'm hard again. Just thinking about those milky thighs makes me want to cum. This isn't the time or the place, though. I'll have to have Charlotte service me when I get back to the hotel. I'd rather have her than Alice. At least Charlotte has tits and and an ass. She's pretty, too, I give her that. How she put up for years with that derelict Peter Whitlock, I'll never know. For God's sake, the man feeds off of humans and thinks it's humane because he kills criminals and the terminally ill only. In our new world order, Stefan, Vladimir, and I are outlawing feeding from humans. We believe that animal feeding vampires are from a higher stratosphere than ones that consume human blood.

Five o'clock, finally I'm done with this ridiculous seminar. I walked into our hotel suite at the MGM Grand Hotel where the seminar was being held. We had procured a three bedroom suite so I could keep everyone within easy access to me. As soon as I walked inside, I ordered Charlotte to disrobe and present herself to me. She presented herself to me on her knees to me immediately. I could smell Alice's scent all over her. I slapped her and ordered her to shower and rid herself of the stench of lesbian sex. I'll have to punish her again. It's one thing for her to service Edward, he's her mate; but Alice is another story.

I yelled for Alice who appeared before me terrified. I fucked her relentlessly in the ass so that she'd learn to keep her hands off of Charlotte when not in my presence. After several whippings with my titanium cane, the only metal painful to vampires, she finally understood my words. I made her watch while I gave Charlotte her release. As I screamed Bella's name in ecstasy, I couldn't help, but become excited about bringing her into the fold. Yes, it'll have to happen sometime in the spring or summer—after we train Tanya and find Rosalie. Hopefully, by then, Demetri will find that Esme's been murdered by whoever kidnapped her.

**Peter's POV**

I'm never leaving this hotel suite again. Nope, never! I'm renovating our bedroom to accommodate this bed too. It's huge! It's like three king sized beds put together. I mean, shit, Bella and I have been getting wild and crazy in the sack non-stop. And by non-stop, I mean that we haven't stopped since we walked into this hotel room.

Currently, I had Bella's legs hanging over my shoulders and I was plowing into her without any intention of stopping. I, suddenly, heard a voice to my left.

"Hey, um, do you need me to take over buddy cause you've been going non-stop for about twenty hours now. You're probably tired by now."

"Fucker, what the hell are you doing in here? Get the fuck off of our bed! Can't you see that I'm busy?"

"Busy, you might be, but there's a reason why we're here in Vegas."

I looked beyond Garrett and I saw Heidi lounging next to him on the bed. I took a deep whiff of the air around me, took a peek, and saw that Rose, Emmett, Bree, Riley, Vicky, Jasper, Leah, Felix, Jane, Paul, Huilen, and Alec were also relaxing on the bed watching us.

"Don't you fuckers have any inkling as to the meaning of the word privacy? How did you get in here anyway?"

"Hey, that's enough fucking for you two. Bella should be all fucked out by now!"

"Not really, I could use another round." My mate smirked at our new arrivals. "But seeing that you folks are antsy to get out and about, I guess I'll go have a shower now.

She climbed out from underneath me and headed for the showers. My cock missed her instantly so I tried to run after her, but was thrown over Felix's massive shoulder and taken to the second bathroom with Emmett and Jasper flanking him. Fucking cockblockers!

"No shower sex for you. Bathe alone, you horny bastard. We'll be waiting right outside of the door for you."

"You know, I feel like I'm in prison," I groaned as I started showering.

A minute later, I left the shower to go change. Bella came out of the bathroom, stark naked with her hair wrapped in a towel. Instantly, all of the men turned towards her. I swear she has absolutely no shame whatsoever. Between her, Heidi, and Leah I have no words. Heidi is the worst, she'll actually walk downstairs and have a conversation with you in the nude as if it were the most normal thing in the world. Actually, Bella would too if I didn't remind her to put clothes on.

Bella threw a pretty red dress and some strappy heels on. She turned the hair dryer on, leaned forward at the waist, and quickly started running her fingers through her hair to dry it. After that, she put some mascara and lipstick on and she was ready to go. This is exactly what I love about my mate. No fuss, no muss—she was really easy going and she didn't need to put a lot of effort in to be beautiful.

I was watching her get dressed and realized that I was still standing in my towel falling in love with her again. She turned her head towards me and flashed me a brilliant smile, then she got my clothes out for me because she's just the sweetest thing in the world. I pulled her in for a hug and kissed her on the lips. "I love you."

"Aww...that's sweet, now let's get the fuck out of here," Riley stated, then screamed, "Owww! Jane! What the fuck?"

"You insensitive gorilla!"

We went out to the living room to discuss our plans for the evening. "Where the fuck are Garrett and Heidi?" Jasper asked.

"Oh, yes! God yes! Harder! Harder! More Garrett!" We heard Heidi scream.

The fucking hypocrite was doing his wife on our bed! Twenty minutes later, the two of them came out to our raised eyebrows. "Sorry, couldn't resist, we had to try your bed out."

"Bella, I need a dress," a naked Heidi announced unabashedly. I had to admit, Heidi had a spankin' body. It has to be part of her allure, the girl was drop-dead gorgeous.

"Just grab whatever from my closet. I have to go shopping again anyway. I'm running out of clothes and so is Pete again."

"We'll go together, then, tomorrow."

"I swear to God, between the two of you, you shop for clothes more than Paris Hilton does," Leah pointed out.

"Hey, it's not our fault that our mates keep ripping our clothes off of us," Heidi protested.

"At least we're saving money on laundry detergent," Bella agreed.

Whatever, I didn't give a shit. I had enough cash to supply my mate with clothes many times over. She wasn't a spendaholic either. She was actually very careful with our household account which I put her in charge of. Everyone contributed to it, too. The wolves started a separate account to take care of their own groceries and those that worked contributed towards household expenses. I didn't charge rent at all. It really was unnecessary. In fact, they didn't even have to pay a dime towards expenses, it just made them all feel better about themselves. They let Bella be in charge of that because she was the most responsible. For example, I had no idea that I was being overcharged for my heating oil bill. Bella cancelled the contract and went with a different company. She pays them in cash with no contract. Now, we just call them when we're running low on oil and pay separately for annual servicing of the oil tank. I didn't realize that it only cost a hundred bucks to do that. When we looked at the heating oil contract, which included annual servicing, we realized that we were shelling out about fifty percent more on oil per year just to have automatic delivery.

Emmett set his laptop up and started fiddling with it. "Okay, the Cullens are staying at the MGM Grand Hotel. That's about a block and a half away from us. Carlisle and Buckley's schedules are chock full until five pm everyday. Afterwards, it looks like they go and enjoy the nightlife; at least that's what I'm getting from their credit card data. Now, during the daytime, Alice, Charlotte, Edward, and Branleur spend their time shopping. That's all they do—they spend the entire time at the Forum Shops and go nuts. So far, in three days, they've racked up about five hundred thousand dollars on the black card."

Fuck me. Five hundred thousand dollars? What the heck is the purpose in that? This is why I never let Charlotte be responsible for anything financial. She has absolutely no respect for money. I've always had one of those limitless black credit cards, but I never gave one to Char. I gave Bella one, but she's never used it. She usually uses her debit card or pays in cash.

Emmett continued, "Tonight, the Cullens have VIP seats reserved at the Studio 54 nightclub at their hotel along with another family. I think it'll be a good opportunity for either Leah or Paul to go and snoop around their hotel room since they're the only two that won't leave a scent behind. I've hacked into the security system there so I can get a live video and audio feed into wherever you go so you'll stay safe."

"That's a good idea."

Jasper started chuckling maliciously. "Oh boy, do I have an idea and a half."

Oh, shit. He has his Major face on. It's the really crafty one, too. I wonder what the hell this is all about.

**Vicky's POV**

How the hell do I get into this shit? We went to Studio 54 and Riley used his gift to convince the manager into hiring me as a new cocktail waitress for their VIP section. Garrett drafted a stellar resume so that I'd appear qualified. Now, I thought the Hooter's uniform was bad, but this was a glorified bikini with a tiny skirt attached to it and fishnet stockings. Peter thinks it makes me look sexy and showcases my legs, tits, and ass; Bella says that I look like a hoe. I tend to agree with her.

Bella was going to walk into the club with Peter, Garrett, Heidi, Jane, and Paul. Meanwhile the guys were going to be at the Hooter's Casino and Hotel across the street supposedly watching the live video feed. Might I point out that the Tropicana, Excalibur, and New York-New York hotels are also located across from the MGM Grand, but they insisted that the Hooter's Hotel was where they had to be. Emmett contended that the quality of the internet connection there was superior to that of other hotels and the other guys spouted off some bullshit about reading some sort of review about that in a tech magazine. I called bullshit, so did the rest of the women—that is, until Bree pointed out that the Men of X show is at the Hooter's Hotel. So, it worked out that Leah was going to snoop around the Cullens hotel room; Peter, Bella, Garrett, Heidi, Jane, an extremely disappointed Paul, and I were spying on the Cullens at Studio 54; the guys were 'working' at Hooter's, and Bree, Rose, and Huilen get to go see the Men of X show with Leah joining them as soon as she finishes snooping around the Cullen's hotel room.

Ah, there they are—the creepy family of the hour plus the human family they're hanging out with. Ew! Well, time to get on with the show.

"Hello Dr. Cullen, Dr. Fitzroy, and Dr. Kuntz. My name is Victoria, I'll be your server today. What can I get for you this evening?"

The look on the Cullen's faces was something I wanted to frame and place on my fireplace. They had an odd look of fear, awe, confusion, and general surprise on their faces. Charlotte looked murderous, but she pulled it together after a minute. I continued smiling pleasantly at everyone.

"Ahem." Carlisle cleared his throat. "We'd like to start a bottle service. Chivas Regal and Tanqueray Gin plus whatever Dr. Kuntz and his family desires. Please put it all on my tab, they're my guests for this evening."

Dr. Kuntz ordered an Absolut Vodka bottle service for himself and his wife while his two college-aged daughters ordered frozen strawberry daiquiris. I quickly brought the drinks out to them and went to service the two other parties that I was in charge of.

An hour later, I went to the employee ladies room to refresh my make up. Lo and behold, both Alice and Charlotte Cullen popped inside as soon as I took my tube of lipstick out of my pocket.

"Oh my God! Victoria, is it really you?" Charlotte asked.

"Uh, yeah, it's the only name that I have."

"Well, do you remember me? I used to be Charlotte Whitlock. We had a couple of encounters at one point."

A couple? More like eight, you whore. "How could I forget?" I swear to God I'm going to rip your shit apart.

Alice Cullen decided to speak then. "Um, do you remember me? We met once while you were traveling through Forks with James."

"Yes, of course, I remember you and your family. Although, I don't recall meeting the other two vampires."

"Well, one is my husband, Jacques Branleur, and the other is Dr. Fitzroy—a relative. He's available. He was very taken by you."

Taken by me? Uh, fuck no. This little bitch will say just about anything. Besides, isn't he supposedly Rose's husband? This family is so twisted.

"Weren't you two both married to different people?"

"Yes, but they weren't our mates. You know how mates take precedence over husbands in vampire law." I hope to God that Emmett got that on tape. It doesn't matter, I was wearing a small recording device sewn into my bra so if they didn't get it, I did.

Another cocktail waitress entered the bathroom. "Um, this is the employee bathroom. You're not supposed to be in here."

"We were just leaving. We got lost. This young lady showed us where to go," Charlotte said quickly. The two of them left.

"Geez! I can't stand these rich bitches, they think they can just cruise in wherever the fuck they want."

"No, shit, I told them they needed to leave right away," I added.

"Good."

I went back to work and refreshed everyone's drinks. Carlisle Cullen kept winking at me as if I'd get turned on by him. He sent creepy crawlies up my spine, that's what he did. Ew! I think that Buckley dude just grabbed my ass. I swatted his hand away. "Excuse me! Please keep your hands to yourself! I'm just trying to earn a living here and I don't need any trouble!" I chastised.

The guy didn't even have the decency to apologize. He just chuckled. Oh, when are the others getting here? I really don't like being alone with these shitholes.

Ah, there they are. Right on cue. The hostess brought Bella, Peter, Garrett, Heidi, Paul, and Jane to their seats in the section next to the Cullens. She motioned for me to come over and explained that I'd be in charge of their section as well. In the meantime, I noticed that all of the Cullens had their jaws dragging on the floor.

"Mr. and Mrs. Adams, Mr. and Mrs. Whitecastle, Mr. Whitlock and Miss Swan, my name is Victoria. I'll be your server today. What can I start you off with?"

"Two bottles of Jack Daniels and keep them coming," Garrett stated.

"Yes, sir. Right away, sir." I ran to the bar to grab six glasses and the two bottles and served them right away. Carlisle Cullen made his way over to their table.

"Garrett, Heidi, Peter, Jane; fancy seeing you here. What brings you to Las Vegas?"

"Oh, I'm just on vacation with some close family friends," Garrett replied.

Carlisle scanned the group, then did a double take. "Isabella? Is that you? I was so worried about you. Alice! Edward! Come here, I've found Isabella!"

Alice and Edward rushed over to the table. "Oh my God! My best friend! I've missed you so much." Alice squealed, then tried to hug Bella who simply shoved her away.

"Don't touch me," Bella seethed between gritted teeth.

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose and with a constipated look on his face asked, "Bella, how did you become a vampire?"

Bella gave him a brilliant smile. "None of your business, Cullen."

"Bella, I just wa..."

He was interrupted by Peter. "She said that it was none of your business. Now, drop it."

The three Cullens rudely invited themselves to sit at their table. Alice tried to sit in between Bella and Jane. The latter gave the elf a little shock. "Eek!" She gasped and quickly ran to a different seat next to Heidi who distanced herself by sitting on Garrett's lap. The weird small girl then started furiously rubbing her temples. Edward's eyes widened. They both shook their heads 'no' at Carlisle. Hehe, aw...poor babies are having trouble with their mind fuckery gifts.

Charlotte Cullen strode over and placed herself on Edward's lap. She glared at Bella venemously.

"I'm sorry, Carlisle, is there a reason why your family has suddenly decided to join us. I don't like to mix my private family time with business," Garrett informed him.

"Now, Garrett, you and I are a little closer than that, aren't we?"

"Not, really. I don't particularly like your family," Heidi stated.

"Garrett, I'm surprised that you allow your wife to speak so freely," the chauvinist pig doctor stated.

"It's a free country. She can say what she likes."

Carlisle fixed his beady eyes on Bella. "Isabella, you've certainly grown up to be a fine, young lady. A fine, young lady indeed."

I noticed his eyes turning black with lust. Peter put a protective arm around Bella and pulled her close to him.

"You can stop eye-fucking me now, Carlisle," Bella snapped. "You're creeping me out."

Oh, fuck me, I want to laugh. You go girl, tell it like it is. Carlisle Cullen looked like a raving lunatic for a moment. I thought that he was going to lash out and slap Bella. He composed himself quickly and placed a greasy smile on his face.

"Bella, I don't understand how you and Peter came to be together," Edward stated.

"Again, Cullen, none of your fucking business."

"Bella, please refrain from using disgraceful language. You're upsetting the ladies around you."

"Fuck me, really?" Bella asked. "Does my swearing upset you girls that much?"

"Fuck no, Bells. That shit don't upset me," Jane smirked.

"I don't know where the fuck this shit toad Cullen gets off making assumptions about how we feel about your fucking swearing," Heidi added.

"Garrett, Peter, Paul; would you mind controlling your women."

"Carlisle, we're having a private gathering here. You and your family rudely invited yourselves to sit with us. You don't get to tell our mates how they should or shouldn't behave. You can just get the fuck out of here and take your children with you," Peter sneered.

"Peter, I know that you and I have had our differences in the past, but we've been attempting to make amends with you. We know how hurt you were when you found out that you weren't actually Charlotte's mate."

"Dipshit, I've always known that she wasn't my mate. She sees mating bonds, remember. Tell me, Charlotte, is Bella my mate? Be honest now, you know I don't like liars."

Charlotte looked between Peter and Bella and answered honestly, "She is your mate, Peter."

I noticed that Carlisle and Edward both glared at her with menacing scowls. "Do you have a problem with Bella being my mate, Carlisle? Edward?" Peter asked with an arched eyebrow.

"No, no. I'm just a bit surprised, that's all. You're not really her type."

"And how do you know what type of vampire is Bella's type, Edward? Do you have intimate knowledge of her?"

"As a matter of fact, I do. We were involved at one point."

"Pfft. I'd hardly call a ridiculous high school crush 'involved', Cullen," Bella scoffed.

"Would you please stop calling me Cullen?"

"Alright, child, I will."

"Bella, I don't understand this animosity."

"I have no animosity towards you, child. I just don't think this is an appropriate venue for a seventeen year old. Frankly, you're ruining the relaxing night out that I had planned with my friends."

"You know that I'm not really seventeen."

"To me, you'll always be seventeen, child."

"Stop it! Stop it! Stop calling me child. You'll refer to me as Edward. I demand respect!"

"You're a bit young to be demanding respect from an adult, aren't ya kid?" Peter chuckled.

Alice, then stepped in. "Let's calm down everyone. We're all friends here. Now, Bella, I saw us having a slumber party tonight. Just you, me, and Charlotte. Aren't you excited?"

Bella, Heidi, and Jane broke out in a riotous laughter.

"Are you fucking with me elf? Um, I outgrew slumber parties in the fourth grade. I'll be having a slumber party tonight, but not with you two." Bella gave Peter's hand a squeeze. He responded by brushing her hair to the side and kissing her mating mark. I saw Alice and Charlotte's eyes grow wide while Carlisle and Edward angrily crossed their arms in front of their meager chests.

"Well, hell, baby. Why don't we start our slumber party now?"

"Sure, I don't mind." Bella and Peter started walking away hand in hand. She looked back at Charlotte and Alice. "You two aren't invited, it's a private party."

They left the Cullens behind and walked out of the club.

"Well, Victoria. Now that Bella's not coming to our slumber party, you're invited to join us."

"Um, no, thank you. It would be against protocol for me to fraternize with customers. I'd like to keep this job. Besides, slumber parties are a bit too pre-adolescent for me."

"Come on, it'll be fun. I see you, Jane, and Heidi joining us."

Jane decided to step in, then. "Bitch, what the hell is your problem? The poor waitress told you no. Leave her the fuck alone. What the hell is your fascination with slumber parties anyway? Oh, and my answer is no. I'm definitely not going to one of your shindigs. I'm a married woman for God's sake."

"You can be married and still have slumber parties too."

"Uh, sure, on what alien planet?" Heidi asked.

"Paul, I'm ready to go. I refuse to sit here associate with these vampires. You know how I feel about them."

"Sweetheart, I'm all yours. Let's go do some gambling and then return to our room for some alone time, okay?" Paul kissed Jane tenderly on the lips. "Garrett, Heidi; thank you for a lovely evening. We'll talk tomorrow."

Paul grabbed Jane's hand and the two of them exited the club. Perfect. Jasper's plan was going swimmingly. We wanted Carlisle to start asking Garrett questions about Bella and hopefully give something away.

"Well, Garrett, since your friends have made such a hasty departure, why don't you join us at our table?" Carlisle suggested.

"It's up to Heidi."

"Sure, as long as your annoying pre-pubescent daughter doesn't invite me to any of her fucking slumber parties."

"Of course, Heidi. Alice will restrain herself." He, then, turned to me. "Victoria, please put Garrett's charges on my bill. He and his beautiful wife will be my guests for the evening."

Carlisle directed Heidi and Garrett to their seating area. I noticed that Alice and Charlotte tried to plant themselves next to Heidi, but Garrett threw her on his lap. That's all nice and all, but where the fuck is my protection. Leave it to my mate to send me off to the wolves by myself. Scratch that, wolves are nice. These fuckers are toads. Blech!

Anyway, when I protested to Jasper about making me go out to face the Cullens alone, the shit for brains had the nerve to tell me that he had absolute faith in me and that he was sure that I could take all of the Cullens out singlehandedly if push came to shove. What a sweet mate, isn't he? I'm gonna kick the living shit out of him after work tonight. These fuckers better tip well. Heidi promised to run up the tab for me.

"Now, Heidi, you don't have to drink Jack Daniels. It's such a manly drink. Would you like some gin or some vodka like the other ladies?"

Heidi smiled sweetly at Carlisle. "Thank you for noticing Carlisle. I actually prefer cognac."

"Cognac? Well, let's order a bottle for you." Carlisle waved me over. "Victoria, we'd like to order a bottle of cognac for Mrs. Adams. Do you prefer Hennessy or Remy Martin, Heidi? You can have whatever you'd like."

"Remy Martin," Heidi replied.

"Well, then, a bottle of Remy Martin VSOP for Mrs. Adam's then, Victoria."

"Yes, sir," I acknowledged.

"Excuse me, ma'am," Heidi called to amend her order.

"Yes, what can I do for you?"

"I don't really care for Remy Martin VSOP. Actually, my favorite is Remy Martin Louis VIII Black Pearl. I'd like a bottle of that please."

Carlisle Cullen's eyes widened. Garrett looked like he was going to burst out laughing. Remy Martin Louis VIII Black Pearl was a limited edition cognac that retailed at about fifty thousand dollars a bottle because it was so rare. Bottle service generally runs ten times the amount of the retail value of the bottle. For example, Jack Daniels averaged twenty-five bucks a bottle at the liquor store, but here at Studio 54, it ran two hundred and fifty dollars a bottle.

"Let me run to the bar and see if we have it," I stated to Heidi.

"Thank you."

After questioning the bartender, I returned to the table, "Unfortunately, we don't have that particular cognac available here."

"Oh, that's too bad. How about a bottle of Hennessy Ellipse, then?"

"I'll check with the bar, ma'am."

I ran down to the bar to find out about Hennessy Ellipse Cognac. Yes, it was available at a whopping forty thousand dollars a bottle. On top of that, I found out that for each premium bottle of liquor I sell, I receive a thousand dollar bonus per bottle on top of my tip.

I brought Heidi her forty thousand dollar of cognac and placed it in front of her. Heidi, the generous girl that she is, shared her bottle with everyone. In fact, she was so generous that she ordered two more bottles of Hennessy Ellipse all on Carlisle Cullen's tab which was now at a whopping one hundred and twenty-five thousand dollars, not including tax or tip. Had she done this on Garrett's tab, the cheap bastard would have thrown a massive shit fit.

**Heidi's POV**

Is it possible to have a creepier family than this? I have Buckley Fitzroy winking at me every chance he gets, Alice and Charlotte trying to make plans to go shopping with me, Edward Cullen staring at my tits, and Carlisle Cullen fishing for info on my family. There was also a Dr. and Mrs. Kuntz and their two wild daughters. The girls had gone downstairs and were currently partying with the rest of the humans downstairs. Mrs. Kuntz kept flirting with Garrett while Dr. Kuntz was doing the same with Victoria. Truly, it would be no big loss if Vicky and I just snapped their necks and drained them

"Heidi, you and Isabella seem to get along well. How did you meet her?" Dr. Creepy asked.

"She's Peter's mate. He and Garrett are friends. How else would I meet her?"

"Ah, yes. I keep forgetting that you and Peter have been friends for a while, Garrett. So, how did Peter meet Isabella?"

"You know, I believe that they met because Bella had some car trouble and Peter just happened to be around to help."

"Oh, how romantic!" Mrs. Kuntz cooed. "A true hero. There aren't enough of those left in the world today."

The woman was absolutely hammered. I believe if Jasper were here, he'd become drunk just absorbing her feelings.

"Mr. Adams, why don't we dance? That is if your wife doesn't mind?"

Garrett ignored her question, "Speaking of wives, where's Esme?"

"She's in Ohio caring for her her grandmother." Carlisle lied.

"Oh, well, Esme does have a generous heart."

Yeah, when she's not bleaching the wolves hair blonde. I had to color everyone's hair back to their original shade after her little prank. I refused to hit their pubes for them. Leah ended up giving herself a Brazilian wax. The guys, on the other hand, have one blonde strip of hair running underneath them whenever they phase into wolves. Regardless, they all look kind of weird as wolves right now.

God this is boring. When the fuck is this going to end? Dr. and Mrs. Kuntz decided to hit the dance floor. The Cullens took the opportunity to interrogate us.

"Alright, Garrett, how did Peter really meet Isabella?"

"I told you, her car broke down and Peter rescued her."

"Really?"

"Yes, really, Carlisle. I don't understand why you're so interested in Isabella Swan."

"We knew her from the time she was a young girl. Edward used to date her. Of course we're curious. Would you happen to know how she was changed?"

"Peter bit her and injected his venom into her system. You know how it works, Carlisle," I replied smartly.

"No, I want to know exactly how it happened. You do know, don't you."

"Not really, I wasn't there."

Edward shook his head. "I can't believe she feeds off of humans, especially after having met us."

"Funny, I believe you're the exact reason why she won't stray from her natural food source. She mentioned something about your lot being a bit...frustrated." And gyndromorphic hermaphrodites, but I'll keep that to myself you fucking shemale. I love being able to think whatever the hell I want. Bella had her shield up so Eddie boy couldn't read our minds. As long as she was within twenty miles of us, we were safe.

"Are you and Bella close acquaintances?"

"Yes, I guess so. We meet frequently in Beverly Hills to visit Jane. She's actually closer to Jane. It makes sense, they live in the same state," I said to throw the Cullens off of our trail. We didn't need them snooping around Pennsylvania.

The Cullens all gulped. "Really? Jane and Isabella? Does Aro know about her?"

"Oh, yes. Aro absolutely adores her. She and Jane just got back from Italy."

"I can't picture Peter allowing Isabella to go to the Volturi. He can't stand them," Charlotte stated.

"Well, things change, Charlotte. Peter would never keep his mate from her best friend. Now, can we drop the subject of Peter and Bella? I don't feel comfortable talking about my friends when they're not here."

Right on cue, my husband stepped into the conversation. "Carlisle, would you mind dropping the subject of Peter and Bella? My wife feels uncomfortable discussing her friends."

"You have to understand that Esme and I feel as if she's our daughter."

"I don't see how you can be her father, Carlisle. She's already older than you. Speaking of Esme, where is she, really?"

"Well, Garrett, I'm glad you asked. Because it's you, I'm going to tell you and I'm hoping you can help me. She's missing. Esme went to visit the Denalis and she never returned. It's almost as if she's fallen off of the face of the earth. I had to call in a favor and have Aro ask Demetri Volturi to track her. We're dreadfully worried about her."

"What can I do to help?"

"Well, if you can call your contacts and help locate her, I'd greatly appreciate it. I'd like to know what happened to her. I'd like her home where she belongs." Somehow I didn't get the feeling that Carlisle really wanted her back. I mean, if he were truly worried about her, he wouldn't be partying it up in Las Vegas.

"Sure, once I get back, I'll see what I can do."

Vicky approached our table and asked if she could get Garrett another bottle of Jack Daniels. "Uh, no, that's enough Jack Daniel's for me. How about some Glenfiddich 40-year old? If you don't have that available, just bring something similar."

"Right away, sir. Would Mrs. Adams like another bottle of cognac?"

"Yes, please, thank you. Everyone seems to be enjoying this."

"Very well, I'll be back with your drinks shortly."

We sat and chatted a bit more. "Do you have any special plans for Christmas?" I asked because I really couldn't think of any other topic of conversation.

"Oh, yes, we'll be vacationing for a month in Europe and Northern Africa."

"Oh, really? Where in Europe?"

"No where in particular, we wanted to tour the lower Danube area."

"Ah, I've never been. I heard it's beautiful there. You must get back to us and let us know if we should explore the area ourselves in the future." I smiled sweetly at Carlisle. Holy fucking shit. If I'm not mistaken Romania is in the lower Danube and Egypt is in Northern Africa. Holy shit! Holy shit! I don't think Garrett realizes this. Don't panic, don't panic. Okay, I'm panicking. Plan B—act really drunk and start making out with my husband in public.

Vicky returned with our drinks and poured fresh glasses of liquor for everyone. I decided to act really drunk and grab the entire bottle of Hennessy Ellipse and down it.

"Sweetheart, aren't you overdoing it a bit on the cognac?" my husband asked, concerned.

"It's just that it's so yummy!" I squealed.

"I apologize, alcohol has a tendency to hit my wife suddenly," Garrett lied, knowing full well that I was faking my inebriation.

"That's why I prefer that my women stick with gin or vodka," Carlisle stated. Shithead. Apparently Vicky felt the same way because I saw her give him the finger on the sly.

"So, Heidi, what are you up to tomorrow?" Alice asked.

"I'm shopping with Jane and Bella."

"Oh, yay. Char and I will come with you."

"Um, I don't think that's a good idea. Jane and Bella don't exactly like you."

"Nonsense, they're my best friends."

Bitch. I'm their best friend. Don't you dare be encroaching on my territory.

"Trust me when I say this Alice, we truly want to go shopping alone."

"We'll see," Alice chuckled.

Wonderful! Me and my big fucking mouth. Jane's going to shock the shit out of me and that's after Bella gives me an ass chewing. I've had enough of this shit.

I decided to use my gift and draw my mate in with my allure. He could never resist it. I started kissing him. The Cullens all stared at me with gaping eyes and mouths.

"Erm, perhaps it's time we called it a night," Carlisle suggested. "Victoria, if you could bring the check."

Vicky brought the check right away. I noticed Carlisle doing a double take at the amount.

"Problem, Carlisle?" Garrett asked.

"No, no, not at all. Vicky, please put this on my card and give yourself a five percent tip."

Five percent? Cheap fucker. I had to step in. "Carlisle, don't you think that five percent is a bit on the low end for a tip?"

Just then, Dr. and Mrs. Kuntz returned from their dancing. Apparently, Dr. Kuntz overheard me because the next thing out of his mouth was, "A five percent tip at a place like this? We had a phenomenal waitress. Carlisle, you have to tip her at least twenty-five percent."

Caught between a rock and a hard place, Carlisle Cullen relented. "I meant, five percent on top of the twenty. I assumed the tip was built in. Go ahead and add a twenty-five percent tip on my account for yourself Victoria and thank you for your excellent services.

"It was my pleasure!" Vicky said with a brilliant smile. I'll have to ask her how much the bill came to later.

The tab was closed out and we went our separate ways. I noticed Garrett slipping his Glenfiddich 40 Year Old Whiskey in his suit coat. I swear my husband is so cheap sometimes. Garrett and I ran back to the Hooter's Casino and Hotel where the guys were waiting in the restaurant. They were waiting in the restaurant where Emmett had his laptop hooked up to the hotel's wi-fi.

A big busted waitress approached their table. The men instantly turned to her tits. "May I get you boys anything else?"

"Uh, sure, we'll take another order of wings and another round of drinks for everyone." Peter smiled at her tits. I noticed Bella rolling her eyes.

"Sure and what can I get you two?" she asked us.

"Jack Daniels please," Garrett said to her cleavage.

"And for you, honey?" she asked me.

"Patron."

"I'll be right back with your order."

"Oh, hey baby, can I get some fries with those wings?" Paul added as she was walking away. The men were all entranced with her ass now.

We settled into our seats. "Alright, sweetheart, what had you so frazzled that we had to leave Studio 54 in such a rush?" my husband asked.

"It's where the Cullens are vacationing, weren't you listening?"

"Yeah, he said the lower Danube and North Africa. What's the big deal?"

"Holy shit!" Alec stated, realizing what I just said. "We have to call Marcus."

"Why?" Peter asked.

"Because I think this shit just blew open to new heights. The lower Danube and North Africa most likely means Romania and Egypt."

"Shit, you know something? I can't see Carlisle vacationing for the sake of pure relaxation. He always has to go somewhere where he knows someone," Jasper added.

"Hang on, what's the big deal about Egypt and Romania?" Paul asked.

"The Romanians and the Egyptians have had a vendetta against the Volturi for over a millenia."

"Fuck," everyone stated at once.

The busty waitress came back with our order. Paul dug into the food ravenously. A couple of minutes later, Bree, Rose, Huilen, and Leah sauntered in after an evening spent watching the Men of X show. They each had sated smiles on their faces. Unfair! Bella, Jane, Vicky, and I had to go on Cullen duty and they got to see live male bodies jiggling the night away.

We sat at our table waiting for Victoria to show up. Around four-thirty am, she finally arrived looking exhausted.

"I fucking hate waitressing!" she complained. "I made a ton of cash in one night, though—mostly thanks to you and Garrett running up Carlisle's tab."

"How much was his bill anyway?"

"One hundred ninety-five thousand dollars plus a forty-eight thousand dollar tip, thanks to you ordering four forty-thousand dollar bottles of cognac and Garrett ordering his thirty-thousand dollar bottle of whiskey."

"Forty-thousand dollars? Hennessy Ellipse should be four thousand dollars a bottle," I said stunned.

"Yeah, if you buy them retail. At a night club, the bottle service fee is ten times the amount of retail so a bottle of Jack Daniels is two hundred and fifty dollars." Vicky explained.

"Well, shit. We'd better enjoy this Glenfiddich then," Garrett fished out his bottle from his suit coat and started pouring glasses for everyone.

"Wait a minute. Are you saying that you made forty-eight thousand dollars off of Carlisle Cullen?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, the club managers have never seen someone spend so much in one night. On top of that, I get a one thousand dollar bonus in my paycheck for each premium bottle of liquor that I sold so that's five thousand bucks from the Cullen table alone."

"So you're saying that you made fifty-three thousand dollars in one night?"

"Actually more. I made about a thousand dollars in tips from the other tables. Apparently, that's the per night average when you work the VIP section unless you get a celebrity or an insanely wealthy client like Cullen."

Bella crossed her arms across her chest and sighed, "I no longer think that teaching is a fulfilling profession. Maybe I should become a cocktail waitress in Las Vegas instead."

"Alright, let's close out our tab and head back to the hotel," Peter chuckled. He hailed the busty waitress over and paid the bill.

"I hope I see you again." She batted her eyelashes at me flirtatiously, then slipped me her number. The men's dreams were instantly shattered and they all had deflated looks on their faces.

"I can't believe she likes chicks," a dejected Riley stated.

"No kidding, it should be against the law for Hooter's girls to flirt with chicks," Jasper agreed.

Paul had a dreamy expression on his face. "Nah, think about it guys. Lesbian sex."

There were a whole bunch of "hell yeahs" and high-fives. Geez, it was amazing how simple minded our men were. The girls and I just sat there shaking our heads.

We took cabs back to our hotel and went our separate ways. I told Bella that I'd meet her in the afternoon to do some shopping since we were both running out of clothes again. Jane was coming with us in case we ran into the Cullens. For some reason, I had a weird feeling that we'd run into Charlotte and Alice all because of my big fucking mouth.

_**The next day...**_

We were browsing around at the Forum Shops when we smelled the stench approaching. Alice and Charlotte had apparently found us. Bella did some quick thinking, grabbed our hands, and quickly exited the mall. We hopped into a cab and had the driver take us to the nearest Walmart. The fucked up Cullen girls climbed into a different cab and followed us. They arrived at the store a few seconds after we did.

"Hellooo! Yoohoo!" the elf squealed. Her voice sounded like fingernails scratching a chalkboard as she tried to get our attention.

"Welcome to Walmart. Have a great day!" the nice old lady in the blue vest greeted us. At least she didn't try to grab my ass like the dirty old man at the Lewisburg Walmart.

"Thank you, same to you," the three of us acknowledged.

"Welcome to Walmart. Have a great day. Sonny, would you like a sticker?" she greeted Alice and Charlotte.

"I am not a boy! I am a woman! And no, I don't want a sticker. Get your fucking eyes checked!" Alice raged at the greeter.

Well, that was really rude. Apparently, Jane thought so too. She sent Alice some pain and she started writhing on the ground in agony.

"Are you okay, sonny?" The woman immediately grabbed her walkie talkie. "We need the manager up front. We have a code red medical emergency at the entrance. A boy is having an epileptic seizure, I think."

"Jane, let up on your gift," I ordered.

"Do I have to? I like watching her like this," she pouted.

"Just shoot her two more bursts of pain, then let her go, okay?"

"Oh, alright."

Two more painful shocks and Jane stopped. Alice was just laying there at the entrance with a crowd of humans staring at her. Charlotte was crouched over her trying to assist.

The manager of the store arrived just as Alice was sitting up. Charlotte explained that her sister was fine. This sort of thing happens all of the time. Somehow, they managed to convince him that they would be okay shopping. The manager insisted that Alice be pushed around in a shopping cart and wear a helmet in case she had another epileptic fit in the store. He brought a Toy Story bicycle helmet to Alice and told Charlotte that it was compliments of the store.

Bella, Jane, and I got the fuck out of there because we were about to burst out laughing. Charlotte and Alice soon caught up to us. Do they ever give up?

"Jane, that was a nasty trick that you played on me," Alice stated.

"It wasn't a trick," Jane said flatly. "You were rude to the greeter. She was only doing her job. Don't they teach you manners in your family."

"She called me sonny!"

"Yeah, well, you look like a boy. What the fuck are you doing here anyway?"

"Heidi said she was shopping with you two today. She invited us to come along."

Jane and Bella narrowed their eyes at me. Bella pinched my arm while Jane zapped me with some pain. "I didn't invite them. They just showed up."

"We'll talk about this later!" Bella huffed, then turned to Alice. "I don't understand why you bothered showing up. Didn't Jane and I make it clear to you last night that we don't want your company?"

"I don't recall you saying that. Besides, you're my best friend, you want to hang out with me."

"I'm pretty sure that I'm capable of deciding who I want to hang out with."

"No, you aren't."

"Yes, I am." Bella was becoming angrier by the second. "Did it ever occur to you, bitch, that I've gotten to this point without you?"

"Uh, Bella, look at yourself. You've allied yourself with human drinking vampires and you're dating a sexual deviant. You even allowed him to change you. You were meant to be changed by Carlisle."

"Now that's a disgusting thought. Can you picture being changed by the creepy doctor?"

"Ew, no. I think I prefer the way you were changed, Bella—death by orgasm," I added with a smile.

"Mmm...yes, that was a nice way to go," Bella replied with a smirk.

Charlotte Cullen was glaring at Bella. She looked like she wanted to kill her. "Glad to see that you're enjoying my man."

"Trust me, your man is not my type. I like manly men. Your man, if you can call him that is a bit too feminine and creepy for me."

"Carlisle is not creepy. He can be very loving."

Um, did she just say that Carlisle was her man? Ew, I'm not going to read into that cryptic comment. Bella and Jane looked as disgusted as I felt.

"I meant Edward."

From her secure perch in the shopping cart, the Toy Story helmet clad Alice Cullen chirped, "Are we going shopping or what?"

"Sure, why don't I push you?" Jane said flatly. Oh God, this can only mean trouble. Oh well. I can't stand the little bitch either. She's lucky it's only me and Jane here. If Chelsea or Renata were here, they'd fuck her shit up.

Jane took her position behind the shopping cart and started pushing it. I noticed that she was sending Alice intermittent bursts of pain.

"Is it my imagination or does Alice look aroused whenever Jane shock's her?" Bella whispered in my ear. I took a whiff of the air. Oh gross. She gets turned on by pain. Oh! Oh! Oh! Yuck!

Jane noticed me and Bella sniffing the air. She did the same and immediately crinkled her nose. She donned a horrified expression on her face as soon as she realized what it was. "You sick bitch!" Jane released her hold on the shopping cart with such force that it propelled Alice clear across to the other side of the Walmart Supercenter. The strange girl was screaming with her bicycle helmet on as the velocity of the shopping cart mimicked that of a high speed roller coaster. She landed in the produce section—tomatoes from what we could see. Charlotte went running after Alice while Jane, Bella, and I stared at each other and made a beeline straight out of Walmart. We hailed the first cab we saw, tumbled inside, and asked to be driven back to the hotel. We ran back to my room. No one was there.

"We have to call Aro," Jane stated.

"Uh, yeah, you do it," I suggested. She's the one that lost control in a store full of humans. Not me.

"Fine." Jane whipped her cell phone out and dialed the number to the castle. She was put through to Aro immediately.

**Aro's POV**

"What did you do?" I asked.

"What? No greeting? Oh, ye of so little faith," Jane replied with a smirk.

"Jane, just tell me what you did that requires that I speak to you on the telephone?"

"Ah, well, you may be receiving a phone call from the very illustrious Carlisle Cullen. I might have been a bit...overzealous...with my anger today. I accidentally pushed Alice Cullen into a display of tomatoes at Walmart."

"Why would you do that?" What the heck is this Walmart place? Marcus was raving about it the other day.

"Uh, she was...well...Heidi you tell him."

"No, you tell him! You're the one that did it," Heidi argued in the background.

"You tell him! I don't know how to explain it!"

"You do it! I'm not the one that overreacted! Ow! Stop shocking me you little bitch!"

I could hear the two of them fighting in the background. I rolled my eyes. A female voice sighed and came on the line. "Hello, is this Aro?"

"Yes it is, to whom do I have the pleasure of speaking with?"

"I'm Isabella Swan." Ah, Peter Whitlock's mate. Marcus had great things to say about her. Apparently she is extremely beautiful and exceedingly intelligent. Unfortunately, the poor dear has become a pawn in whatever twisted scheme Carlisle Cullen has up his sleeve.

"A pleasure to finally hear your voice. Would you like to tell me what transpired today?"

"Yes, well, Heidi, Janey, and I were shopping when we were rudely trailed by Alice and Charlotte Cullen. They even followed us in a taxi from one shopping mall to a different store across town. Anyway, when we arrived at Walmart, the two of them stuck to our sides like glue. We made it no secret that their company was not welcomed, yet they insisted on shopping with us."

"What made Jane push Alice Cullen into a display of tomatoes?"

"Ah, well, that happened because Alice was getting turned on by Jane. Jane became disgusted and pushed the shopping cart that Alice was sitting in away from her."

"What's a shopping cart?"

"It's a wheeled conveyance used to carry your purchases while shopping in a store."

"Why was Alice Cullen in one?"

"For security purposes. The manager insisted that she ride in one lest she harm herself or others while shopping in the store. He actually wanted Alice and Charlotte to leave, but they insisted upon staying."

"So, it's their fault?"

"Yes, you could say so."

"Thank you, Bella. I look forward to meeting you someday."

"No problem. Good talking to you."

"Goodbye."

"Bye," she stated and ended the call.

A minute later, a call came through from an irate Carlisle Cullen. "Aro, my friend, I must insist that Jane be disciplined. Not only did she put Alice and Charlotte into an embarrassing situation, but her actions caused over five thousand dollars in damages."

"What happened?" I asked.

"Alice and Charlotte were kind enough to accompany Heidi and Jane shopping when the latter cruelly propelled Alice into a display of tomatoes. The cowards ran away without rectifying the situation. It was extremely embarrassing for both of my girls. They were left to explain the circumstances to the store manager."

"What caused Jane to lose her temper?"

"I have no idea."

"Were the four of them the only ones involved in the incident?"

"Yes."

"That's not what I heard, Carlisle. I just received a phone call from Isabella. She explained the incident to me. Apparently, Alice and Charlotte's company was unwanted yet they insisted upon forcing themselves upon the girls."

"Isabella called you? You know about her?"

"Of course I do. Why wouldn't I? Are you hiding something from me Carlisle because I noticed that you conveniently left out Isabella's name from the incident. She's very dear to the Volturi. Were anything to happen to her, I'd be very upset."

"It...it just slipped my mind, that's all."

"Good, now tell me. How is your search for Esme going? Frankly, I'm surprised that you're in Las Vegas."

That egghead didn't give a shit about his wife. I knew for a fact that he wanted confirmation that she was dead.

"Esme? Oh, uh...we haven't heard from Demetri yet. Have you?"

"No, not at all."

"We must find her, Aro. The children miss her dreadfully."

"Odd, if they missed her, why would they be in Las Vegas?"

"They understand how important it is to keep up human appearances. This medical conference is very important for my career."

"Ah, well, I have court business to get back to. Goodbye, Carlisle. Oh, and have your girls stay away from my three girls." I ended the call. Hopefully, that moron and his creepy brood will have enough sense to warn Charlotte and Alice away from Heidi, Jane, and Isabella. I was hoping that by implying that they were like daughters to me, he'd catch the hint. Something was up with him and I'm hoping that Peter and Garrett are able to figure out what nefarious activities Carlisle Cullen is up to. Last night, I received a phone call from Alec stating that they had information, but the Volturi compound must be secured prior to them imparting their knowledge. We were waiting patiently to hear from them. I sensed a great change was coming.

**So, did you enjoy the chapter? You got to hear from Carlisle and now you know what he has on his mind. Not pretty, huh? We sent some of our vampires to interact with the Cullens, they may have missed out on a night of fun, but at least Vicky made a truckload in tip money thanks to Heidi being generous with Carlisle's cash. What did you think of Heidi, Jane, and Bella's shopping expedition at Walmart? I like how the manager insisted that she be strapped in a shopping cart with a Toy Story bicycle helmet on. Char and Alice are really persistent, aren't they? Lastly, what did you think of Aro? I'd love to hear how you felt about this chapter. Let me know and I promise to respond. XOXO**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you very much for all of your terrific reviews! I truly enjoyed reading them all. This chapter is a tad bit more serious than the previous ones. **

**Warning (and this is serious): There is the implication of an attempted sexual assault in this chapter. This is a situation that should never, under any circumstance, be taken lightly. If reading this type of circumstance makes you uncomfortable in any way, please do not read this chapter. PM me and I will summarize it for you.**

**This story is AU/OOC.**

**All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Mature readers 18+ only please.**

_******A/N: We no longer have the ability to respond to reviews unless your Private Messaging system is turned on. If you would like a response and your ability to receive messages is turned off, please click on "Account," then "Settings," and "Enable" your Private Messaging capabilities. :)**_

**Bella's POV**

Heidi and I were finally able to go clothes shopping. We ended up going to Marshall's and stocking up on everything there. This time, we were smart and bought three of everything. That way, we wouldn't have to go shopping for another couple of months. The truth was, all we had to do was stop ripping our clothes off of our mates and vice versa whenever we had sex, but, for some odd reason, we lacked that kind of self control when it came to sex.

Running into the Cullens last night and today, dredged up so many horrific memories of them. I told Peter that I never wanted to be left alone with them. Besides, Carlisle Cullen gave me the creeps. The way he was eyeing me with those beedy eyes of his was not normal. I can't believe that I couldn't see through that false charade of his when I was human. I was sitting on the sofa in our room thinking about how naïve I was back then when Peter suddenly got down on one knee in front of me. What the heck is he doing? He's already proposed to me.

"Bella, you're my sun and moon and you make me happier than a 1969 Dodge Charger painted like the General Lee on the Dukes of Hazzard, but I digress. The point is, will you make me the happiest guy on earth?" He opened up a small jewelry box and presented me with a beautiful diamond ring. It was so perfect, not too big, not too small, it was just right. The diamond was flawless, with my vampire vision I could tell. The man presenting me with the ring was even more perfect. He was made for me—body and soul.

Peter started getting antsy; probably because I didn't answer him right away. I was in awe of what just happened and delighted by the beautiful man in front of me. "Do you not like the ring? I can get you a new one. Is it me? I can't really get you a newer model of me, but I..."

"Shut up and kiss me, Peter. And yes, I will marry you."

He placed the ring on my finger and kissed me with those perfect lips of his. If I could, I would marry him this instant, but I couldn't until I got the stupid fake marriage concocted by Carlisle Cullen annulled. I couldn't stop the venom from reaching my eyes.

"I promise you, baby, we'll figure out a way to get married."

"I know. I'm sorry, I'm ruining your moment."

"Nah, you don't hide your emotions from me. It's one of the things that I love about you—that and your tits."

"And I love how you can make me laugh even when I feel like crying."

"Don't cry, baby. I'll make everything better for you," my mate assured while planting kisses all over my face. I trusted him implicitly. Peter was everything I've ever wanted in a man—he worked hard and he loved hard and he never wavered in his convictions. He was secure with himself and that security transferred over to our relationship. I couldn't help, but feel safe in his arms. I loved him with everything that I had in me.

We made love until evening. Paul and Jane were getting married tonight at the hotel. It was a rock and roll themed wedding and we were all excited. I was very happy for them, a bit jealous, but I also knew that a Vegas wedding wasn't something that I wanted so that helped in tempering my emotions. Everyone in La Push, Hillsgrove, and Volterra was watching the wedding via a secure internet connection. Heidi was Jane's maid of honor, Riley was Paul's.

Something was wrong, everyone was waiting in their seats. The minister was up front, but Paul and Riley weren't there. I ran to the back with Leah to check on Paul, he was panting furiously and sweating like a pig.

"Paul, what's wrong?" I asked.

"I can't do it. I'm too young to get married. I'm only twenty-seven. What the fuck was I thinking? Besides, I think I'm suffering from a heart attack."

The minister came to check on Paul at that moment. One look at him and he started chuckling. "You're not having a heart attack, you're having a panic attack. I've seen tons of those throughout the years. Drink some water, calm down, and we'll be waiting for you up front."

Jasper rushed to the back and sent him copious amounts of calm. Paul finally pulled himself together and made his way to the altar. He tried to run a couple of times, but Riley had a firm hold on him.

Jane walked down the aisle looking lovely as ever. Paul stopped to stare and was completely mesmerized by her. He could no longer move. It was almost as if he were imprinting again. He was rooted to the floor by the altar waiting for his imprint to reach his side. The couple finally said, "I do," and that's when the fun began.

Felix, Leah, Vicky, and Jasper asked the minister if he could marry them. Both couples produced marriage licenses and rings that they had picked up earlier in the day. The minister, glad to make a few extra bucks, married them on the spot. Leah was going to catch hell for eloping in Vegas. It's bad enough that Paul did it, but my sister was going to get her ass reamed by my parents. Not only that, but my parents both thought of Vicky like a daughter, all hell was going to break loose when they came for a visit next week for Christmas. Good luck to them because I'm not dealing with that bullshit.

We decided to celebrate by going dancing at Vanity, the nightclub at our hotel. Every guy danced with the three happy brides and we girls had a twirl around the dance floor with the happy grooms.

A couple of hours later, everyone started dispersing back to their hotel rooms. It was just me and Rose that were left strolling the Las Vegas strip. Peter and Emmett wanted to do some gambling. We dove into a casino and fiddled with the slot machines before venturing back out onto the strip. Rose and I had gotten to know each other well. I didn't mind spending time with her. She was actually a great girl.

"Bella, I'm kind of scared about all that's going on with the Cullens. I've always known they were a bit nuts, I just didn't realize that they were full blown insane," she said.

"No kidding, I just can't understand why Carlisle had to marry me and Tanya and how he could marry you off to that creepy Buckley Fitzroy. I'm just scared about what else he may have planned. It just seems so strange. Why the three of us?"

"I'll tell you my theory, Bella. I think it's because the three of us are pretty. You know it's true, even in our family we're more beautiful than the other women."

"That's not a good enough reason. Besides, what about Heidi?"

"Heidi is a knock-out to be sure, but she's also connected to the Volturi. Carlisle can't fuck with her. The three of us, though, aren't and he knows this."

"You may actually have a point there, but I'm not exactly what you'd call pretty."

"Uh, Bella, trust me when I say that you're beautiful. You always have been. It's the first thing I noticed about you in Forks. The difference between you and me is that I know I'm beautiful and you don't. That fact makes you even more appealing to someone like Carlisle Cullen. You need to become more confident about yourself Bella. Carlisle will use any weakness against you."

The two of us started heading back to our hotel. We cut across to Paradise Road where our hotel was located and had just passed the convention center when we were both grabbed and dragged into an alley behind the convention center. We both started screaming for help immediately.

"Well, Rose, I'm so happy to have found you. Now, you can come home and be a proper wife to me. I certainly paid enough for you," the man who I assumed was Buckley Fitzroy stated. He ripped her dress off and ran his hand up a terrified Rose's thigh.

Carlisle Cullen had his arms around me, ripped my dress down the front, and fondled my breasts, squeezing my nipples roughly. "Beautiful, you'll make a perfect pet for me. I was going to make you my wife, but since you've decided to whore yourself out to that Peter Whitlock, I'll just have to play with you and teach you a lesson. You've cost me a lot of money, Bella. For that you will be punished."

I used the self defense moves that Daddy taught me and rammed my elbow into his stomach. He was so stunned that he released me momentarily, but I was grabbed by Charlotte Cullen who had me pinned by the neck up against a wall. I tried to kick her, but she was too powerful for me. Carlisle Cullen approached me and ripped my panties off.

I looked around and we were surrounded by the entire Cullen clan. The men were all staring at us with pitch black, beedy lust filled eyes. Actually, so were the women. Ew! Carlisle slapped both me and Rose across our faces. The action didn't sting, but it was meant to degrade us. Rose and I stood tall and faced him refusing to succumb to his actions.

"You've both been very bad girls. I don't like when my pets disappear from me. Rose you showed absolutely no appreciation for everything I've done throughout the years for you. You'll soon learn, my pet. I'll show you what..."

Carlisle abruptly stopped talking as a familiar friendly voice was heard. "Oh, hey, I was just walking around the strip when I heard a ruckus. Is everything okay?" Vicky asked, casually. She was dressed in her Studio 54 waitress uniform. I guess she decided to make a few extra bucks while she was in Las Vegas.

"Yes, yes, everything is fine," Carlisle stated with a straight face.

"Really? Because those two girls don't look okay."

Charlotte and Buckley released their holds on me and Rose. We ran to Vicky's side. She had a shit-eating grin on her face as she eyed the creepy Cullens.

"Um, we were just training our friends to fight," Alice lied.

"Oh, you have a funny way of doing it. These girls actually looked scared and why are their clothes ripped."

"Honestly, Victoria, this is none of your business. We were discussing family matters."

"Family matters? Huh." Vicky's casual demeanor changed into a feral one. "Then I guess it has everything to do with me. I don't like it when people fuck with my sisters."

"Your sisters?" Charlotte chuckled. "You don't even know these girls."

"Do you wanna make a bet?" Peter's thick Southern drawl came out of nowhere. "Hello, Char, fancy seeing your ass here."

"P...P...Pete..." she stuttered and backed into the wall. Clearly, she was frightened.

Pete pulled me and Rose behind him. Emmett came out of the shadows and stood menacingly in front of Buckley Fitzroy. "You dare lay your hands on my mate?"

"She's not your mate, she's Buckley's. I've seen it," Alice lied. "Now give her back to us. You can take Bella since Charlotte has already noted that she's Peter's mate."

"I don't think so," Vicky said. "Bella and Rose aren't possessions. You don't get to dictate their lives for them, you little whore bag."

"Who the fuck are you to be talking to my sister like that?" Char yelled at Vicky.

"You know something? I'm sick of this shit!" Vicky suddenly attacked Charlotte. The two of them started pounding at each other relentlessly.

"Sparklepuss, grab Rose and run behind the convention center. Trust me," Brewmaster urged. I took my sister's hand and the two of us started running. Paul pulled both of us into his long arms, checked both of us over for injuries, and ran us back to the hotel where some of our family was waiting. A worried Riley started checking us both over for injuries. He threw us both onto his lap and held us while we waited. Heidi got us both robes to put on.

"I heard you both screaming for help," Bree stated. "I called Peter right away. He consulted with Brewmaster who told him to show up with Vicky, Emmett, and Alec only."

"Why Vicky?" I asked Brewmaster mentally.

"She's going to fuck Charlotte up. The bitch has it coming. Don't worry, the Cullens are going to high tail it out of Las Vegas tonight. Are you okay, Sparklepuss?"

"As good as I can possibly be, considering the circumstances, Brewmaster."

We were all waiting on pins and needles for the four of them to show up. An hour later, they walked into the door looking no worse for the wear except for Vicky. She was the only one that looked like she was in a brawl. She was limp and being held protectively by my mate.

"Oh my God!" I shrieked horrified. "Is she okay? Vicky? Vicky?"

"Sorry, we were late guys. We had to take Vicky on a hunt. She was losing venom. I tried to seal as many of her visible wounds as possible so my scent will be on her Jasper," Pete stated. He had a weak Vicky cradled in his arms and handed her immediately over to Jasper. "Charlotte had torn half of her arm and leg off, but Vicky was a trooper. She managed to rip off Char's head with one arm."

Jasper had his wife cuddled protectively in his arms. Peter and Emmett walked over to me and Rose and took us from Riley. "They're uninjured. I gave them both a once over and so did Paul," he informed them.

Poor Vicky had bite marks on her forearm and legs courtesy of Charlotte. Jasper had stripped her nude and was licking her injuries and sealing them with his venom. She winced in pain each and every time. I strode over to my best friend, held her hand, and stroked her hair hoping I could make her feel better..

"Kitten, Brewmaster said that we need to go to the airport with Emmett, Rosalie, Jane, and Paul to throw the Cullens off of our trail. We have to make like we're catching flights to Los Angeles," Pete said. "Em, can you check the Cullen's flight plan and find one going to LAX at a similar time?"

"Yeah, I'll get right on it." Emmett pulled his laptop out. He fiddled with the keys and a minute later stated, "They're flying out on a 7:15 flight. That's roughly three hours from now. There's a flight that leaves for Los Angeles ten minutes later from the same terminal. We'll definitely run into those asswipes there."

"Alright, let's make it happen. First, I want to know what those shiteaters did to you girls."

Rose explained what happened. "Buckley Fitzroy said that he paid for me to be his wife. Carlisle kept referring to us as his pets. He told Bella that she cost him a lot of money. We were both fondled. Bella worse than me. Carlisle ripped her dress and started touching her breasts. When she tried to get away, Charlotte pinned her to the wall." The men started growling when they heard that we had both been fondled.

"I should have ripped his fucking balls off!" Peter raged. "I don't understand why we had to keep those fuckers alive! It went against every fucking instinct that I had. Do you know what kind of control it took Em and I not to murder those shitholes?"

"Volturi orders. There's a ton more fuckery going on than meets the eye, Peter," Alec noted. "If it were my choice, I would have ripped all of their dicks off and charred them to ashes right then and there. As it was, they were a bunch of cowards. The men all ran tail between legs as soon as they saw me. They left the women to fend for themselves. Alice watched frantically as Vicky ripped Charlotte's head off. When it was all over, she grabbed Charlotte's parts and took off into the night."

"Volturi orders? Alec, they tried to rape my mate and Emmett's mate!" Peter hollered. "Alright, I need some time alone with my mate. We'll meet you in the lobby in an hour." He grabbed my hand and walked out of the door. As soon as we entered our room, Peter slipped my robe off and checked me for injuries. It was almost as if he had been suppressing his emotions when we were downstairs with everyone else.

**Peter's POV**

When I get my hands on that Carlisle Cullen again, he is going to die. No one, and I mean no one, touches my mate without my permission! I ran my nose along her beautiful skin, I could smell his scent all over her—it was particularly strong on her breasts. I carried her to the bathroom and started the shower. I took a washcloth and soap and scrubbed his scent off of her under the soothing water. After his scent was completely gone from her, I laid her gently on the bed and started scenting her.

"Peter, I need you inside of me," my mate whispered.

Yes, absolutely, I agree. I need to be inside of her so I could fill her with my scent. I want her to reek of me inside and out. I need the world to know that she's a part of me, especially if we're going to be running into that Carlisle Cullen. I entered her depths, filling her tight pussy with my cock, feeling her walls grab hold of me and pull me in deep until I hit her core. My cock acted like a hammer, beating against her walls, her core, showing her who she belongs to, proving to her that I'll always keep her safe. She pulled her legs up and wrapped them around my waist allowing me to delve deeper into her while I explored every inch of her body with my hands, my tongue. My mate melted into me and started screaming my name as she succumbed to my ministrations.

"Peterrrr!"

"Mine!" I shouted as both of our orgasms exploded. I sunk my teeth into that fleshy part of her body, just above her collarbone, and bit her hard and deep, pumping my venom into her pussy and her neck simultaneously. A few minutes later, I detached my teeth from her deep wound and bathed it with my venom. She winced as the pain hit her. I kissed her deeply on the lips letting her know that I love her with everything I have in me.

"I wanted to kill him, Bella. I really did. It took everything that I had in me not to not rip his sorry ass apart," I explained.

"I was so scared, but I saw how brave Rose was being so I stood my ground. Peter, he was so vicious. He tore my clothes off and that creepy Buckley guy ripped off Rose's clothes. I don't know what they were intending on doing, but they were talking like we were possessions to be bought and sold. They had lust in their eyes, too. Every, single one of them did—even the women."

"Kitten, you and Rose are going to have to learn how to fight. So are Bree and Esme. I won't have you defenseless against the Cullens. The only two out of them that truly know how to fight are Charlotte and Alice, but I want you to be able to defend yourself if push comes to shove. I have no idea what we're up against, but if the Romanians and the Egyptians are involved, this thing is much bigger than any of us initially thought."

"Okay, Pete."

"Good girl. Now let's get ready to go. No shower, I want my scent all over you and put your hair in a ponytail, I want the little schmuck to see my mark."

"I love having your scent all over me," she purred. "And I love knowing that I'm yours."

My dick became instantly hard hearing her purr. Meh, maybe we have time for one more go.

Twenty minutes later, Bella and I were ready to go. We heard Emmett roaring, "Mine!" as he claimed Rosalie as we made our way down to the lobby. I knew he was on edge, too, when we faced the Cullens. The men were all fucking wimps. Edward and Branleur were the first to run. Carlisle and Buckley ran not thirty seconds later. The only two who stood to face us were Charlotte and Alice, but we didn't attack the women. Vicky, of course, was quick to attack Charlotte. Alice just stood there watching frantically knowing that if she moved to attack either me, Emmett, or Alec she would be dead. There was something odd and mysterious about Alice and Char's relationship. It was almost as if they were mates, but not quite. Hmm...that's something to ponder.

We met everyone down in the lobby. Heidi let us borrow her Louis Vuitton carry-ons so that we could play the role of wealthy travelers leaving town. We got through airport security with forged boarding passes that Emmett printed up. The scentless Paul disappeared for a few moments with Emmett, they both returned with huge smiles on their faces.

The Cullens arrived about ten minutes later, Alice gasped as she caught sight of us. She was rubbing her temples and shaking her head. I could tell that Edward was furiously trying to read our minds. Carlisle Cullen had the nerve to approach us with his posse flanking him. He crinkled his nose as he inhaled Bella and Rose's scents which were heavily laden with mine and Emmett's. He attempted a pathetic growl as he caught sight of the prominent mark that I left on Bella's neck. I noticed that Rose had her hair up in a ponytail, too.

"Leaving town?" he asked us.

"I think it's obvious we need to go home, especially after what you did to our mates," I drawled.

"Oh, that, I need to apologize for my behavior. I don't know what came over me. I overindulged in liquor and lost myself. Rose, Bella, I hope you find it in your hearts to forgive me."

The nerve of him! How dare he ask for forgiveness after the stunt he pulled.

"Fuck off, Cullen," my mate replied.

"Bella, please don't use graceless language in my presence."

I grabbed the little runt by his shirt collar. "Don't tell my mate what she can or can't do. She's her own woman. You don't look at my mate, you don't speak to my mate, and you certainly never lay your hands on my mate ever. That goes for all of you. None of these women are to be touched, is that understood?"

Carlisle nodded in acquiescence. He and his group walked away toward their gate. It was unsettling how he fixed his lust-filled eyes on my mate. I pulled her close to me vowing to keep her by my side. Our flight was called for boarding at the same time their flight was. The Cullens watched us as we moved to get in line for the flight to Los Angeles. They boarded their flight to Oregon with knowing smiles on their faces. Charlotte even had the nerve to blow me a kiss which I responded to with the finger. Idiots, they think we're going home to Los Angeles.

"Alright, so where the fuck did you and Paul disappear to?" I asked Emmett.

"Oh, that? We just fucked with their seats a little. They'll have to sit separately and in coach, too. I made sure to change their seats so that they're seated near children or screaming infants. It was a piece of cake. The idiots checked in using the self-check in kiosk and I changed their seats as they were doing it so they have no idea that they're no longer in first class. I gave their seats away to a family of six."

We all had a good laugh at Emmett and Paul's antics.

As soon as the Cullens were safe and secure on the plane, we got out of line, and left the airport. On the way out, Bella threw a quarter into the slot machine at the airport, pulled the handle, and won twenty bucks. She was so adorable as she squealed in excitement. I think we were all a bit more at ease with the knowledge that the Cullens were now gone. We could now enjoy the rest of our stay in Las Vegas in peace.

_**Later that evening...**_

My cell phone buzzed with Embry calling me. "Hey, Pete. I just got a call from some guy out of New York state that wants to know if we can handle restoring his 66 Chevy Nova Convertible. He said that you did his Shelby a few months back. He's willing to put down two hundred grand initially, the only thing is that he wants it done by Valentine's Day and we have a pretty full load until then."

"How many cars do we have on cue? How much work have you done on the Fiat?"

"The Fiat's almost done. Esme and Maggie are actually helping with the reupholstering. Those women can sew, I'm not kidding you. Demetri helped throw the engine in so we're actually ahead of schedule. Here's the bad news, the 58 International Harvester is going to need a completely new engine, it's dead. I've tried everything to get it going, but no go."

Shit. I was afraid that would happen. "Alright, give me the number for the guy in New York. I'll talk to him. I don't think we can get his Nova back to him by Valentine's Day. As far as the Harvester is concerned, I think we're going to have to put in a custom engine. Text me the client's number and I'll call him tomorrow from here. Other than that, how are you holding up?"

"Good, I tried feeding off of animals, but they're rank. I can't handle it. I think I prefer feeding off of criminals. Marcus says that I'm faster than everyone. We ran to New York City last night, caught a theatre show, fed, then ran home."

"Hey, that's pretty cool. What did you see?"

"Dirty Dancing on Broadway. Maggie, Esme, and Tanya insisted. They think the dude in the lead is hot."

"Hey, Pete?"

"Yeah?"

"Can my dick fall off from having too much sex?"

"No, I don't think so, why?"

"Well, you know how Tanya's a succubus, right?

"Yeah."

"Um, she kind of needs it—a lot. I mean a whole lot. We start at around nine pm, then I fall asleep around midnight. Then, she wakes me up around two am, then at six am. Fortunately, I don't need as much sleep anymore, but I'd like to get four hours of sleep straight through. Plus, my dick feels tired, if it makes any sense to you."

I started chuckling. "Why don't you tell her?"

"I don't want her to feel bad."

"Listen, Embry, she'll feel worse if you let time pass before telling her. It's best to be straight up."

"Okay, thanks, Pete."

"Anytime, bro. Let me know if you run into anymore problems and you can talk to me anytime."

"I know that, thanks. Okay, I'll see you in a couple of days."

"Bye, Embry." With that I hung up the phone.

"You have got to be the sweetest man, ever," my mate purred as she kissed my neck. She was wearing nothing, but her engagement ring and her eyes were black with lust.

"Not as sweet as you, baby." I threw my mate on the sprawling bed and had my way with her. I'm pretty sure our dicks can't fall off from having too much sex. I'll have to ask Marcus later.

A couple of hours later, I was hanging out with the guys so Paul could get some dinner. The girls were doing the same with Leah who refused to eat at Hooters like Paul. We couldn't understand why, I mean, food is food, right? And Paul said the wings are excellent here. In fact, he came here for lunch, too.

The girls were all eating at a sushi bar. They just ordered whatever Leah wanted and passed their food to her which is pretty much what we were doing. At least we didn't have to try and stomach human food.

"I don't understand what the problem is with the women?" Alec commented.

"No, shit, I mean the food even looks good to me and I'm a vampire," Jasper stated. "Check out the food on the tray that waitress is carrying over her shoulder. Look at how it stands out and beckons for our attention."

"Yeah, you're right, bro." Emmett slapped Jasper on the back. "That food sure does look appetizing."

"How does the waitress balance that tray with all of her weight concentrated on the top half of her chest?" Riley asked.

"Practice. I mean check out that posture. It's perfect," I stated. "Oh, hey, it's your food, Paul."

"Three orders of fifty wings and two sides of fries?" the waitress asked.

"Thanks, Brandi," we all thanked our waitress at once. I mean, carrying all of that food has to be hard work.

"Oops!" Brandi dropped her little notepad that she takes orders with. I was about to help her pick it up, but Garrett whispered that we probably ought to just let her do her job instead. We all watched as she bent over at the waist to pick up the pad of paper.

"Would you boys like anything else?"

"Are those shorts and tank tops available for purchase?" Paul asked. "They look comfortable."

"As a matter of fact they are. You can buy them at the gift shop up front or I can get what you like for you."

"Great!" we all exclaimed simultaneously.

"What sizes would you like?" Brandi asked with a smile.

"Well, my wife is a few inches taller than you are and she's shaped like this." Garrett drew an hourglass figure in the air with his hands."

"My wife is about the same shape and size," Emmett agreed.

"My wife is the same height, but she has less on top and her bottom is more rounded," Felix explained.

"I don't need a set, my wife already has a couple of sets from when she used to work at Hooters," Jasper explained.

"Um, my wife is shorter than you are by about four inches and she's slimmer, but she has some titties. I think she said she was a nearly B-cup."

"She's the same size as Bree, just get him a small top and small bottom," Riley said. "Same for me, too."

"I think my wife is about the same size as his wife," Alec stated.

"Nah, her ass is bigger. She's a medium bottom for sure unless you want her ass cheeks hanging out from the bottom of her shorts," Riley noted.

"I'll take a small top and a small bottom," Alec decided.

"And you, sir, what sizes can I get for you?"

"Um, I don't know. She's about your height, her ass is about the same size as yours, and I think her tits are a little bigger. I can wrap the bottom half of one tit perfectly in my hand," I explained, hoping that this was enough information for Brandi. She looked almost horrified at my description.

"Fucker, Bella wears a 34D bra," Riley informed me.

"Hey, how come you know my mate's bra size?"

"Because I had to borrow one for a Halloween costume one year, that's why."

"You know, I think I can figure out your wife's sizes," Brandi winked. "Now, what color tank tops would you like? Black or white?"

"White," we all said with assuredly. Yep, white would look nice and sexy wet with no bra on.

When we were closing out our checks, Brandi brought us gift bags with the shorts and tank tops for our wives neatly folded inside. We thanked her, left her a thirty percent tip, and went on our way to meet our wives.

"They're going to be so surprised when we give them their gifts," Garrett said.

"Yeah, they're always going on about how we don't surprise them enough," Riley agreed.

"Hey, Jasper. You should pick something up for Vicky on the way. You wouldn't want her to feel left out," I suggested.

"Yeah, you're right."

Jasper picked up a bottle of perfume for Vicky at a little boutique along the way.

They were waiting for us in front of the Aria Resort and Casino where we were seeing the Viva Elvis show. "Hey, we got you all gifts," I said as I kissed Bella and handed her the gift bag. The other guys did the same.

"Thanks, baby. What is it?" Bella looked inside. Instead of a smile, a frown crossed her face. "Are you fucking with me Peter Whitlock? I am not wearing a Hooter's uniform!"

"You fucking insensitive little shit! I refuse to parade around in this thing!" Heidi yelled at a stunned Garrett.

Vicky was the only one with a smile on her face. "Jasper bought me perfume," she said.

The women were all gushing about how lucky Vicky was to have such a sensitive mate. Jasper looked all proud of himself while the rest of us glared at him with our arms folded in front of us.

"What the fuck did we do wrong?" Paul asked. "Brandi said that the outfits were comfortable."

Jane turned to Paul with a fierce, angry expression. She unleashed her gift on all of us and within seconds we were all writhing on the ground in agony—everyone, that is, except for Jasper. Apparently, we were no longer allowed near Hooter's anymore.

_**Two days later...**_

We were finally home after having been able to relax during the tail end of our week in Las Vegas. We pulled into the driveway, got of our vehicles, and did a double take. We all stepped back a few yards to take a look at the sight in front of us.

"Um, honey, I'm pretty sure that our house was yellow when we left for Las Vegas," my fiancee pointed out.

"Yeah, that and the fact that the house didn't come this far out onto the lawn."

"Or go that far out to the side."

We all stood scratching our heads, then Heidi finally broke the silence. "True Blood starts in two minutes guys."

Fuck it, we'll figure this shit out later. We rushed into the...what the fuck happened to the living room? Fuck it, we'll deal with that later too.

"Turn the TV on guys. True Blood is starting," Bree stated. "Um, what happened to the..."

"Shhh!" Jane silenced her as we sat on the new sofas and turned our attention to the new 108-inch TV.

"Wow! A life sized Eric," Bella gushed.

"For him, I might just wear that Hooter's uniform," Heidi declared.

"Oh, hell yeah," Vicky agreed. "This is like porn. He is just extra delicious."

Fucking horny bitches. I can't believe that...oh, yeah, there's that hot blonde human chick with the perfect titties and ass. Now, she'd look cute in a Hooter's uniform. Oh, yeah, bend over, baby.

"Excuse me, who are these vampires and why have they exposed themselves to that human girl?" Marcus asked.

"Shut the fuck up!" we all collectively yelled to a stunned Volturi king who went back to watching the show.

As soon as the show was over, we turned the TV off. We had much to discuss. I was about to speak, but Marcus beat me to it. "Please tell me what's going on with those vampires. I'm so confused. Are they a new breed? They have fangs. I wish we had fangs," he sighed.

The girls all started explaining True Blood to Marcus who declared that he liked the idea of vampires mainstreaming in human society.

"Well, that's kind of how we live, only we don't tell anyone we're vampires because we don't want humans to start walking around with flamethrowers so they could torch us," Garrett stated.

"True, true, but why is Bill so uptight?"

"Marcus, I have all the books. I'll bring them by so you can start reading them," Bree offered.

"Thank you, I'm looking forward to it. Now, what happened in Las Vegas? Aro mentioned an incident at Walmart."

"Before we get into that, would someone please tell me what happened to our house?" my mate asked.

"Ah, that. It started off with Esme and..."

Demetri interrupted. "To make a long story short, Esme and Marcus found out they were mates. Marcus finally busted a nut after two thousand years, then the two off them went bat shit crazy in the living room. When we came downstairs, everything was destroyed and some of the walls had human sized craters leading to the outside in them."

Maggie took over, "Anyway, Esme said that home renovations were her specialty so we went to Home Depot, picked up supplies, and decided to spruce up the place a little. We all worked on it, especially Dem."

"Do you like it?" Esme asked.

Honestly, it was gorgeous and this remodel was exactly what we needed. "This is great Esme, thanks," I leaned over and gave her a peck on the cheek. She looked happy to be finally appreciated. "How much do I owe you for the supplies and what not? This must have cost you a fortune."

"Nothing, consider it a gift from the Volturi. I got to use my credit card for the first time in my life," Marcus said excitedly. "And I got to see Walmart. I really like that place, although the manager can be a bit overbearing."

Bella walked into the kitchen and screamed, "Holy, Mother of God, what the fuck happened in here?" We all ran into the kitchen, it was completely renovated and decked out with all new appliances and cookware.

"Ah, I modeled it after one of those professional kitchens so it'd be easier for us to cook for our wolf siblings. I even installed a flat screen TV on both sides of the kitchen so we can watch the Food Network as we cook," Marcus noted. "What do you think, Bella?"

"Oh, Orlando, I think I love you," Bella jumped up into his arms and kissed him full on the lips. Yeah, I'm gonna have to spank her for that one.

"Hey, what about me? I did most of the work," Demetri pouted.

My mate jumped out of Orlando's arms and into Demetri's and pecked him on the lips.

"Now this makes it all worth it," the tracker sighed with my pretty mate in his arms. Paul, who was standing next to Demetri, grabbed Bella out of his arms and kept her safely ensconced in his. What a good brother.

We sat down around the dining table and discussed what transpired during the week beginning with Esme mating with Marcus and all that occurred in Las Vegas with the Cullens. I had known about Marcus and Esme being mates, heck I was the one that sent him the text message to kiss her. I kept it to myself figuring that they'd want to tell everyone themselves.

We realized that we had to figure out a way to inform Aro and Caius of the full story. We couldn't tell them everything because Marcus had pointed out before that he wasn't sure how powerful Renata's shield was against Alice and that the other shield they had could only shield one person at a time.

"You know, the only sure thing is Bella and the wolves, but they're needed here. We actually go out and about much more than they do in Italy so we need the numbers. Besides, I couldn't imagine splitting apart our family," Marcus said.

Something told me that he intended on staying here after all of this bullshit was over.

"What about if I contact Quil and see if he can loan out two wolves for two weeks at a time to Aro and Caius," Paul suggested.

"That might work, but what about the smell?" Marcus questioned.

"Hell, let them deal with it. We're of the non-stinky wolf variety here."

"If we did that, they'd have to keep the information to themselves and a few select guards only. We'd also have to ensure the wolves safety. I think we should exhaust all options before calling on the wolves."

Garrett jumped into the conversation, "Whatever happens, it needs to be done fairly quickly if the Cullens are going to Romania and Egypt. I also want to work on getting Bella and Tanya's annulment from Carlisle finalized, as well as getting Rosalie's marriage to Buckley Fitzroy null and voided this week. With Esme, I'd like to do something a little different. When are the parents arriving?"

"Five days," I stated. "Christmas Eve."

"Okay, Rose, your marriage to Buckley can be voided easily. It's a matter of filing paperwork on our end. It's Bella, Tanya, and Esme's marriages that will be a bit harder. I went through Jenks' paperwork and it seems as if Bella and Tanya will have to travel to Saudi Arabia with a Carlisle Cullen imposter and the male heads of each of your families for sure. Esme, on the other hand, had only one wedding to Carlisle in 1921, what I 'd like to do with you is to have you declared dead on paper. In all honesty, you should be dead regardless of the fact because you would be well over the age of a hundred."

"That's fine, I just don't want the Cullen name attached to me."

"No worries, then. In any case, if Carlisle tries to contact Jenks to restart everything he's going to run into a wall since Jenks is in Costa Rica with no memories of having ever been a lawyer. On top of that, all of Jenks's calls are being forwarded to a dedicated line that I had installed here. So now, we need to find a blonde male vampire that speaks Arabic, this is where we've run into a snafu. None of us here speak Arabic."

"Ah, but I know someone who does," Marcus said with a smile on his face.

"Who?" we all asked.

"Caius."

"Would he be willing to assist?" I asked.

"Oh, yes, if there's anyone that Caius Volturi detests it's Carlisle Cullen."

"Excellent!" Garrett clapped his hands together. "We'll have to go to Volterra to ask him personally so that the shield is intact. Can we book a flight for tomorrow?"

"I have a better idea, why don't we just take my jet. It's currently sitting at the airport in Williamsport. We can fly it to Italy, then to Saudi Arabia, and back here in time for Christmas. We can leave now if you'd like. Alec and Demetri both have pilot's licenses."

"I have one, too," I informed him.

"Well, then, why don't you fly the jet—that way Alec and Demetri can guard our group here. Who's coming along other than me, Esme, Peter, Bella, Tanya, and Garrett?"

"I'm going," Embry declared. "I'm not letting Tanya go by herself, I'd be too worried."

"Of course," Garrett said. "We need one more male to pose as Bella's older brother. He has to have similar features as she does. Peter will pose as Tanya's brother."

"Why can't it be Marcus? He has the same hair color and when they put contacts in they'll have the same eye color," Heidi suggested. "Oh, and I'm coming along for the ride. I want to visit everyone in Volterra."

And so it was that a group of us were on a private jet headed for Volterra, Italy with me piloting. The group at home was preparing for Christmas and Charlie and Sue's visit. Embry's cabin was being cleaned and redecorated for the parents. Esme and Marcus had taken over their room in our house because Esme didn't want to leave our house. Embry, of course, was living in Tanya's room so that left us with an empty cabin for Charlie and Sue. We all agreed that we'd be more comfortable with the cockblocking parents in a different house.

We were seven hours into the flight, we had a little over an hour left to go. Bella was currently on her knees giving me the blow job of my life. One thing is for sure, we pushed the limits of the mile high club on this flight. It's a good thing that I have vampire senses because I nearly clipped a United Airlines jet about twelve hundred miles ago when I was in the throes of a mind blowing orgasm.

Speaking of which, here it comes, holy...fuck...oh...oh...damn...stay in control of the jet Peter...wow! She looked up at me with those doe eyes of her, batted her eyelashes, and licked her lips as she swallowed everything that I gave her. I pulled my mate onto my lap and held her for the duration of the flight. God, I love this woman.

_**Two hours later...**_

We had just arrived at the Volturi lair, I mean castle, whatever! We were currently standing in the throne room standing in front of Aro and Caius. Marcus was doing the introductions.

"Aro, Caius; you've already met Tanya, this is her mate Mr. Embry Call. Garrett and Heidi you already know and this is Miss Esme Platt, currently Swan, soon to be Volturi. She's my mate."

"Marcus, I see you have a lot of explaining to do," Aro said. "Who are our other two guests?"

"Ah, this is Mr. Peter Whitlock and his mate Miss Isabella Marie Swan."

"So, why don't you tell us why you've abruptly returned home, Marcus."

"We need your help, Caius. Well, Isabella and Tanya do."

"Explain."

We were led to a large conference room where we explained all that's been going on to Aro and Caius. To say they were shocked was an understatement. Caius immediately offered his assistance in annulling Tanya and Bella's marriage. We were flying to Saudi Arabia tomorrow to take care of the two false marriages.

"Is there any way to confirm that the Romanians and the Egyptians are involved?" Caius asked.

"Emmett's been monitoring their travel plans. He'll call us as soon as there's movement on the part of the Cullens," Garrett informed them.

"With the attack and attempted rape of Bella and Rosalie this has officially become Volturi business, however, you seem to be handling this well on your own. It's your choice whether or not you'd like our assistance or not. I must warn you, though, that if we receive confirmation that the Romanians and Egyptians are involved, we will become directly involved. When you finally do capture the Cullens, you have our explicit permission to destroy Carlisle and Joham. If we find them first, they will be brought here and executed for the crime of attempted rape. We take any sort of sexual assault seriously here, especially when the crime is committed against another man's mate. Now, what of the seer's visions?"

"Fucker, tell the royal pasty dude that he's fine. The hybrids in the castle blurs the elfin bitch's visions."

"Okay, how the fuck am I supposed to do that, Brewmaster?"

"Never mind, I'll ask Sparklepuss to do it. She has more tact than you do anyway."

"Excuse me, Mr. Aro and Mr. Caius, my mind-fucking gift tells me that the hybrids in the castle blurs the elfin bitch's visions so you're safe." Yeah, sure my mate has tact. She was swearing up a storm in front of vampire royalty. Who the fuck made them royalty anyway?

"Now, that was mean of Sparklepuss to call me a mind-fucking gift, Fucker. Can you talk to her?"

"Not now, Brewmaster," I told the mindfucker.

"Let me intervene here," Marcus stated. "Peter and Bella's gift will never steer you wrong."

"Well, at least now we can breathe a sigh of relief, then. Let's move on to more important business, then. Tell me about this empire called Walmart? Are they bigger than the Volturi?" Aro asked.

Bella and Embry looked to me for answers. Fortunately, Tanya spoke. "My lords, Walmart is a grand shopping emporium unlike any other. It's like a little town. They sell eggs, Christmas trees, and house paint all under one roof. The thing that stunned me the most were the eggs. There were at least one hundred boxes of a dozen eggs all prepared and ready to go."

"But where do they store the chickens?" Caius asked.

"In the back, I assume. It was most enlightening, sire. They even sell flour pre-milled in bags."

"Fascinating."

Okay, now my fucking head is gonna spin off. I'm in the Twilight Zone, I know it.

"Caius, after this business in Saudi Arabia is concluded, you shall form an exploratory committee to investigate this Walmart empire," Aro announced. "Perhaps, Athenadora would like to join you seeing that shopping is involved."

"Dude, it's a store," Embry stated. His stomach growled just then. Bella reached into her bag and handed him a sandwich, a bottle of water, and an apple. She was always prepared with food for the boys.

"A store it may be, but how do they contain chickens and a mill under one roof?"

"Dude, the chickens come from farms and the flour comes from factories."

"I don't understand and who is Dude?"

"Um, maybe it's best if you see for yourself," Bella interjected.

"That's what I thought."

Just then, two women walked into the conference room and gave Heidi hugs. They were introduced to us as Sulpicia and Athenadora, Aro and Caius's mates.

"Picia, Dora; I brought gifts," Heidi said with a smile.

"You didn't have to do that," Picia said.

"Oh, yes, I did. They're actually from me and Bella." She handed the women two gift bags. The ones from Hooters. Garrett and I folded our arms in front of our chests and glared at our mates.

Picia and Dora opened up the gift bags and took out the shorts and tank tops.

"Ooh! American style outfits!" Dora exclaimed.

"Yes, they're loungewear," Heidi said with a straight face.

"Oh, thank you! I love it." Dora hugged both Heidi and Bella. Picia followed. Aro and Caius both had excited looks on their faces. What the fuck? They were supposed to wear those outfits for me and Garrett. Since when is regifting in front of the gift giver kosher?

"I'm so happy that you like it," Bella stated with a smile on her face.

The two women soon left the room with smiles on their faces, they came back down a few minutes later modeling their new outfits. Aro and Caius's eyes were about to pop out of their sockets.

"Well, since it seems we've covered everything, let's conclude this meeting," Aro suggested. Yeah, he was horny for his wife.

"Yes, yes, I quite agree. Why don't we meet back here at five am and we can fly to Saudi Arabia," Caius agreed. "You can make yourselves at home in the meantime."

Before we could even say thank you to them, Aro and Caius scooped up their Hooters uniform clad mates and dashed away from the conference room.

"I'm hungry, Bella," Embry pouted to my mate. What the fuck did he do while she was in Las Vegas?

She dug out a yogurt and a granola bar out of her purse then said, "I have to go restock on food for Embry."

"Alright, well, why don't we leave the castle and explore the town. I haven't done that in a few millenia," Marcus suggested.

A few millenia? This is why the Volturi think there are chicken coops and flour mills inside Walmart. They don't get out enough.

By ten am the next morning, we arrived in Saudi Arabia. We were informed immediately that our women must dress in traditional Saudi attire and it was highly recommended that we men dress that way as well. To say Heidi was pissed off was an understatement. She threw a temper tantrum fit for royalty in the middle of the airport. Caius had hired a limousine for our stay and we were driven to a modern shopping mall where we purchased traditional Arab garb that covered us from head to toe. Bella didn't seem to mind, she thought of it as a cultural adventure. She also pointed out that we can venture out into the sunlight in these outfits, especially if we men donned scarves around our faces.

Bella, Tanya, Marcus, Garrett, Caius, and I went to the courthouse while Heidi, Esme, and Dora went shopping in an air conditioned mall with Embry as their escort. With a one million dollar bribe, we were finally seen by an English speaking judge at five pm. Bella and Tanya explained that they wanted a "khula" which translates to "taking off"—in essence an annulment because Carlisle is abusive. Marcus and I, acting as their responsible male family member confirmed the fact. Caius played the role of Carlisle very well. He pretended to lose his temper and made like he was going to beat the girls in public. After that he acceded to the khula and it was put through on the spot. Tanya and Bella were finally free to get married. Phew!

We met up with Esme, Heidi, Dora, and Embry at the Al Faisaliah Shopping Center. Heidi and Esme had seemingly gone berserk with their shopping. Marcus didn't seem to care, nor did Caius, but Garrett looked like he wanted to throw daggers at his wife who met him with a fierce gaze. Tanya decided to do a little shopping and I suggested to Bella to do the same. We decided to venture off on our own as couples and meet up in two hours by the front entrance.

"Holy fuck, Pete, this place is so expensive. I mean, look at the stores, they're all designer."

"Bella, if you see something you like. Go ahead and buy it. It's not like you go apeshit with the credit card. Spoil yourself for once."

"Thanks, Pete. If I see something I like, I'll consider buying it."

"Good."

She ended up purchasing a pretty red dress and a pair of heels to match. We also purchased clothes to wear for tomorrow since we didn't bring any luggage with us because we were expecting to fly in and out on the same day. I slipped into a jewelry store and bought Bella a pair of earrings while she was trying on some lingerie. I wanted to get her something special for Christmas.

We met everyone downstairs and the women all gasped at Bella. They were all laden with shopping bags while Bella and I had a total of three.

"That's all you bought?" Heidi asked.

"Yeah, why?"

Heidi just shook her head and stared at her. "You're so lucky," Garrett whispered in my ear.

Caius checked us all into suites at the Al Faisaliah Hotel for the evening. Apparently, it was on the Volturi tab. They were happy to be using their credit cards.

A knock sounded at the door. It was Caius and Athenadora. We invited them inside.

"I bought you a gift, Bella. Something for you to remember me by." She handed Bella a giant shopping bag with a wrapped gift inside. Bella unwrapped it and out popped some sort of a purse, a big one with long handles.

"Thank you, this is so generous of you," Bella stated and hugged Dora.

"Do you like it?"

"Like it? I love it!"

"Oh, good! I have the same one in black. I thought the red would contrast nicely with your hair, that's why I got you red. I really like being able to shop out in public and choose my own things instead of having the guard do the shopping. Would you go shopping with me sometime? I really want to get to know you."

"Of course," Bella replied with a smile.

"Wonderful! Let's begin with that Walmart place. Caius and I have decided to accompany you when you return to America. I want to purchase some lawn furniture."

Say what? Did she just say that they were coming home with us? What the fuck? The population of Hillsgrove now stands at 284 including seventeen vampires, two shapeshifters, and one hybrid vampire/wolf. Seven percent of the population is supernatural. With those two joining us we'd up the population to 286, not to mention the fuckton of babies on the way because of Jasper's six day lust projection. Can we say freaky?

"I'm looking forward to getting to know you, Dora," Bella said graciously. The couple soon left the room at which time Bella mouthed, "What the fuck?" to me.

I shrugged my shoulders and led my mate to the bed and cuddled with her. "You know, that's a Chanel tote bag she gave me. It must have cost a fortune," Bella commented. "I've never owned such a fancy bag in my life."

"That's cause you don't need anything fancy to make you look good. You're pretty just the way you are." It was true, my mate didn't put on any airs, heavy make up, or dress in designer clothes—she was just down to earth, beautiful, and always herself.

"I love you, Peter."

"I love you, too, Bella."

I moved in to kiss my mate. She responded eagerly and we made love until the sun was shining high and bright in the sky.

_**Christmas Eve...**_

It was eleven pm, the day before Christmas, when we finally arrived home with Caius and Athenadora in tow. They were staying with Jane and Felix, thank the Lord! Fortunately, they were leaving after the holidays so their stay wasn't permanent.

"Oh, good, you made it home in time," Sue murmured as she drew us all into hugs. "Well, put on something pretty. We're going to mass."

"Mass?" we all asked.

"Yes, mass. Bella, you know that we all go to midnight mass on Christmas Eve."

"Um, Mom, wouldn't it be weird for us to go to mass? That is considering we're all dead?"

"You're still walking around, aren't you?"

"Yes, but..."

"My point exactly."

"Just do it!" Charlie growled with a frustrated roll of his eyes towards his wife.

We all rushed upstairs to put on something nice and church like so that we could go to mass.

Caius, Athenadora, Marcus, and Tanya were introduced to Sue and Charlie. Charlie told Caius, Athenadora, and Marcus to bear in mind that this is the good ol' USA and that there was no royalty here. "We eradicated those dumb fucks for good in 1783," he said.

A proud Garrett whooped and gave Charlie a high-five.

To Marcus, additionally, he told him that he best be treating his girl Esme with respect or he'll make sure that his pasty ass is toast. A horrified Marcus replied that he would never disrespect his mate and that he gives explicit permission for Charlie to kick his ass should he ever do so. I think Charlie respected him a little more after that.

At mass, we ran into two familiar faces. It was the nuns that Bella and I ran into at Walmart a few months back. I decided that the polite thing to do would be to greet them. "Hello, ladies, do you remember us?"

They both gulped and nodded, they were standing next to a priest in ceremonial robes. Must be the Pope. I decided that I should give these women a good recommendation for being so nice the last time. "Hello, your popeship, my name is Peter Whitlock and this is my fiancee Isabella Swan. Can I just say that these two ladies are top notch? My fiancee and I ran into them at Walmart and they taught us all about staying clean after the deed, if you know what I mean." I nudged him in the ribs a bit with a chuckle before continuing. "Don't worry, I still clean her right up after we get it on. Anyway, you should give them a promotion or something, they're two high-quality nuns."

The Pope was so shocked that he couldn't say anything. My good deed was done. "Well, thank you , your popeship, and put in a good word to the big guy upstairs for my fiancee and I. We're tying the knot cause she finally got the annulment she was looking for."

With that, Bella and I took our seats in the pew and sat down for mass. After mass, out in the parking lot, Sue was complaining about tonight's topic. "Since when do they discuss the sins of fornication and adultery at a Christmas mass? I just don't understand! Aren't we supposed to be celebrating the birth of Christ?"

We drove back home and Sue, Charlie, and the wolves hit the sack immediately. Bella and I dove into our bedroom to start wrapping gifts. An hour later, we laid the presents down under the beautiful Christmas tree that Esme had decorated.

We decided to go for a walk together around the village. We were wearing matching sweaters that Sue had knit for us. "It's so beautiful outside," Bella commented. There was a brisk wind blowing and her hair was whipping around in the wind.

"Hey, Bells, we can get married now."

"I know, I was just thinking the same thing."

"When do you want to do it?"

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but let's wait until Cullengate is over."

"That's fine, do you want a big wedding, a small wedding, what do you want?"

"Here's the unbelievable thing, Pete. Until I met you, I never really wanted to get married and if I did, I certainly didn't want any sort of a wedding. Now, that you and I are together, I want to plan out a nice wedding and get married in a white gown with Daddy walking me down the aisle. Don't you dare laugh Peter Whitlock! I don't want a rushed ceremony like the others in Las Vegas. I want my family and friends witnessing the event and I want a reception afterwards. Is that wrong of me?"

"No, baby, that sounds perfect. How about if we plan it out together so that the wedding has a bit of both of us shining through? Afterwards, we'll go on a honeymoon to anywhere you want—just you and me."

As Bella flashed a brilliant smile at me and cuddled into my chest, snowflakes started falling from the sky. My mama had always told me that a wish made with the first Christmas snow always comes true. I prayed that we would all come through Cullengate safely and that my mate would be by my side for all of eternity.

"Don't worry, Sparklepuss will always be by your side. By the way, Merry Christmas, Fucker."

"Merry Christmas, Brewmaster," Bella and I both wished our personal mental guru at the same time. With that, we continued on with our Christmas walk in the snow, content to just be together.

**Brewmaster's POV**

Mental guru. I like the sound of that.

**I'm pretty sure that you all want to murder Carlisle Cullen at this point. I know that I do. What's your opinion on everyone just eloping all of a sudden? Should the boys be allowed in Hooters again? What did you think of Aro, Caius, and their mates? Now, I know that we didn't visit Walmart during this chapter, but there was a royally sanctioned discussion of it. Let me know your thoughts. I can't wait to hear from you! I will always respond to your reviews! XOXO**


	14. Chapter 14

**So, no fans of Carlisle Cullen, huh? He is pretty twisted. Thank you from the bottom of my heart for all of your excellent reviews, messages, alerts, and faves. You guys are the greatest!**

**This story is AU/OOC/OTT.**

**All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Mature readers 18+ only.**

**Peter's POV**

Christmas was absolutely chaotic with a full house plus visiting royalty. And by royalty, I meant Caius and Athenadora. I didn't really count Marcus as royalty. I mean, how could I? He cooked, he cleaned, he painted, he doctored, and right now he was on a step ladder changing a light bulb on the ceiling fixture.

"Marcus, what on earth are you doing?" Caius asked.

"Changing a light bulb. Why?"

"Shouldn't the servants be doing that?"

"There are no servants here, Caius. We do everything on our own here."

"I don't understand."

"Pass me that light bulb right there."

"The what?"

"The light bulb. The round glass bulb over there on the table."

"Alec, retrieve the light bulb and give it to Master Marcus," Caius ordered.

"Yes, Master."

"Alec, you sit your ass right down!" Charlie ordered, then fixed his glare upon Caius. "Boy, you'd better help your brother out right this second before I have something to say about it. I told you already that we don't hold with the royalty bullshit. In this house we're all equals, now pass him the fucking light bulb now!"

Caius scowled and hissed at Charlie, looking every bit the scary vampire. "I am a king, sir. I do not do menial labor."

"Don't you bare your teeth at me, boy! I have teeth, too. See?"

Caius's eyes actually widened in fear and he gulped. He grabbed the light bulb, but before he could pass it to Marcus, he broke it and it shattered.

"You're gonna clean that mess up right now, boy."

"Um, Dora, would you help me clean this up?"

"Sit down, Dora. You're his wife, not his maid," Charlie growled. He stood up, brought out a broom and a dust pan and handed it to Caius. "Now, clean up the glass!"

"Yes, sir." And for the first time in over two thousand years, Caius Volturi swept the floor and cleaned up the mess that he made. I glanced around the room and everyone had donned stunned looks on their faces. I knew one thing, no one fucks with my father-in-law. He's one fierce motherfucker that doesn't take shit from anyone.

"Will someone please get another light bulb for me?" Marcus asked, frustrated from his position on the step ladder.

I ran to the basement, grabbed a light bulb, and passed it to him. He quickly installed the new bulb, replaced the fixture cover, and put the ladder away. He had a proud expression on his face.

"Thanks, son," Charlie said.

"Anytime, Dad," Marcus replied brightly to Charlie.

"Kiss ass," I heard Caius mutter to Marcus, too low for human ears to hear.

After exchanging gifts, we men planted our asses in front of our huge new TV and watched some football. The women were off in the kitchen chatting away and helping Sue ball up more yarn for some more sweaters. She came out with a measuring tape and started measuring Marcus, Caius, and Alec.

They were chatting about the after Christmas sales that they were hitting tomorrow morning. Bella and Leah tried like the dickens to opt out, but in order to evade the Cullens they'd have to go. They both pointed out that either Embry or Paul could go, but the women declared the after Christmas sales a no male event. It looked like the two of them were going to have to suck it up and go.

_**The next day...**_

The women were all gone and it was now just us men at home. "So, what are we going to do today?" Jasper asked.

"You boys ever been four-wheelin' in the snow?" Charlie asked with a raised eyebrow.

Did I just hear him correctly? Did he just say four-wheelin' in the snow?

"Nope," I answered since everyone else still had their jaws on the floor from shock that our father figure would suggest something so...so...cool.

"Well, come on. Let's go have some fun. How often is it that the women are all gone?"

"But, Charlie, isn't that a little dangerous?" Riley asked.

"Are you boys real men, or what? You haven't lived until you tried it."

"Okay," I said cautiously. The rest of us all stared at each other, shrugged our shoulders and headed out.

We were in a caravan of two vehicles. Embry, Emmett, Garrett, Demetri, Felix, and Marcus were in Felix's Hummer. Alec, Charlie, Caius, Jasper, Riley, Paul, and I were in Jasper's Escalade because it was the only other one that we could all fit in. Both vehicles were fitted with snow chains for safety. Charlie was driving the Escalade and listening to an eighties music station singing along to Pop Muzic by M, "New York, London, Paris, Munich. Everybody's talkin' 'bout pop music...pop, pop, pop music."

Just get me the fuck out of here. This is worse than listening to Rick Springfield. My respect for my father-in-law just fell about ten points. Everyone looked tortured except for Caius who was singing along with him. God help us all.

We got to a secluded area in the woods and Charlie threw in an AC/DC CD. Much better. 'Shoot to Thrill' started playing and he put the Escalade into 4 X 4 mode, and we were off. We were flying through the snow and blasting fresh powder everywhere. All of us were hooting and hollering as Charlie sped through the woods occasionally doing 360's in the powder. I could hear the guys in the Hummer yelping too.

We all took turns driving except for Caius. It turns out the guy's never been behind the wheel of a car. Charlie told him he'd teach him which put a grin on Caius's face for the rest of the day.

After a few hours of four-wheelin', we drove out of the forest we were in and found ourselves in Altoona, Pennsylvania.

"How the heck did we get all the way out here?" Demetri asked. "We're two hours away from home."

"It's part of the fun of four-wheelin' in the forest, you never know where you're going to end up. When I was in high school, my buddy and I found ourselves in Oregon with no gas money to get back to Forks. Boy did our parents ground the hell out of us. Neither of us saw the light of day except to go to school for weeks," Charlie chuckled.

"I'm starving," Paul commented.

"Yeah, I'm getting kind of hungry myself," Charlie agreed. "Hey, look at that, it's a Hooters. Let's go boys! I've always wanted to go there."

"Um, we kind of promised the women that we wouldn't go to Hooters anymore," Riley sighed.

"You don't tell them you went there, ever. First rule of being a good husband, 'Don't tell your wife anything that'll cause them unnecessary stress.' When they ask us where we ate, we just say we hit a sports bar and grabbed a beer and a burger. It's non-threatening and it's probable."

"Sounds good to me," Jasper agreed and pulled into the parking lot. "Hooters is a sports bar so we ain't lying."

As soon as we were seated, we ordered tons of food for Charlie, Embry, and Paul, as well as whiskey for all of us. We all started chatting about women and watching the game.

The waitress brought our food order out. "Two fifty piece wings, a peel and eat shrimp, a grilled turkey, Philly cheesesteak, one cheeseburger with everything on it—hold the cheese, four orders of fries, and a grilled chicken Caesar salad. Here's some extra napkins. May I get you boys anything else?"

"No, thank you," we all mumbled to her tits.

"Call me if you need anyth...ooh, I'm so sorry!" The waitress knocked down the stack of napkins that she put by Charlie, or so she thought because I saw the good ol' police chief knock the stack down.

"I'll get that for you," my chivalrous father-in-law said. He got up out of his seat, reached down for the napkins, then suddenly grabbed his back, "Aaaggh, it's my slipped disc again."

"Fuck, we should help him," Garrett noted at vampire speed.

I was about to get up when Brewmaster interrupted me. "Don't help him. Trust me."

"Oh my goodness, sir. Let me help you." The waitress squatted down and wrapped one arm around Charlie to help him up. Her tits were perfectly at his eye level. Charlie flashed us a quick grin then took in the sight of the enormous tits as they jiggled while the waitress helped him up and back into his chair.

"Thanks for helping an old man, young lady," Charlie said.

"No problem," she stated as she rubbed his back. Then, she bent down and grabbed the napkins that were scattered on the floor, jutting her bodacious ass out while she did so.

"I didn't know that you had a slipped disk," Marcus noted. "I'll take a look at it for you when we get home."

"I don't," Charlie chuckled. "I'm as fit as a fiddle. Well, for the most part. I have a torn rotator cuff that bothers me from time to time and my dick putters out pretty quickly nowadays."

"God damn, old man, you deserve an Oscar for that performance," Jasper howled.

Okay, I forgive my father-in-law for listening to that bad eighties pop song. My respect for him just increased ten fold.

"You know, I forgot that human food appears so mouthwatering," Caius mused as he stared at a buxom brunette waitress holding a tray high above her head.

"Yeah," we all sighed.

We got home around eleven pm, the girls were already home.

"So, where did you guys go?" Sue asked.

"Oh, we went for a little drive then had some burgers at a sports bar. Did some male bonding with the boys." Charlie said nonchalantly.

"Oh, that's nice dear."

Sue and Charlie headed off to the cabin for bed. Naturally, we didn't notice Vicky setting up for work again. Damn! How come we keep missing this shit?

"This is Pussymart where we have the best hoochies and tastiest tatas to make all your sexual fantasies come true, how may I help you?"

"Let's get out of here," I said to Bella.

"Hi, is it true that you charge $4.99 a minute?" the female caller said. She sounded familiar. Fuck, lesbian phone sex. We're staying.

"It depends on the woman," Vicky stated. "I can give you a firm price if you tell me what you're looking for."

"Tall, red hair, firm tits, beautiful ass, long, lean legs."

"Hmm...I think I can find you someone like that. Can I take your credit card information. Your name please."

"Charlotte Whitlock Cullen."

Motherfucker. No wonder she sounded familiar. It's my ex-wife. She gave Vicky the rest of her information.

"Hold the line while I get Annie Areola for you."

"Um, I'd prefer it if the girl were named Victoria," Charlotte said.

All of our eyes widened, Vicky's were the biggest of them all. "Hold, please," she coughed.

She motioned for all of us to go outside and started whispering, "Now what am I supposed to do? I can't have phone sex with your ex-wife."

"I told ya to quit your job, but did ya listen. Nooo!" Jasper said.

"Shut the fuck up. I'm the only one making money in our relationship," Vicky snapped. "I have an idea."

She went back into the house and donned her professional voice as she got back on the phone. "I'm sorry, I talked to Victoria and she only works as a team with her husband, Peter Polemaster. They charge more, of course.

"What?" I mouthed. She had the nerve to grin at me.

"Ooh! What does Peter look like?"

"Six feet two inches, blonde hair, blue eyes, and a body to die for."

Well, that's better. At least she got the description right, except for the eyes. I used to have blue eyes when I was human, though.

"I'll take him. Charge me whatever the fuck you want."

"Certainly, let me get them for you." Vicky motioned to me.

Oh, hell no! I ain't having phone sex with her. Besides, she'd figure me out in a second.

"No, it can't be me, Jasper, Garrett, Em, or Paul. She knows our voices," I whispered.

"Well, I need a male volunteer!"

Bella thought quickly and brought a mess of pencils out. She leveled out the top and held the bottom firmly in her grasp and told everyone to grab one, shortest pencil takes the call.

"Fuck!" Poor Demetri muttered as he took the call. "How are you, my lovely, my name is Peter Polemaster."

"You're British? Can't you do a Texas drawl?"

"I'm afraid not. Most people find my accent sexy."

"Oh, well, at least you have an accent."

"That's right, beggars can't be choosers."

What the fuck kind of phone sex talk was this?

"Where's your wife?" Charlotte asked.

Vicky came on the line with a completely different voice. "I'm right here staring at your beautiful tits. Can I suck on them?"

"Mmm...yes," Charlotte purred. "Maybe, Peter can lick my pussy."

Demetri had a pained expression on his face. He managed to choke out, "Sure."

We could hear a machine turn on in the background and Charlotte started moaning.

"I can't do this," Demetri whispered.

"Just suck it up!" Vicky ordered.

Meanwhile, the rest of us had our hands over our mouths to stifle our laughter. Suddenly, we heard a rough, male voice in the background. "I'm here, Charlotte."

"I didn't think you were gonna show up, Charles. I started without you. I only have a few hours before I have to run back."

"Thank God, you still have your house in Montana."

What the fuck? That's my house! I've got to change the fucking locks!

"So, where's your wife?"

"She's in Malta visiting her uncle." Athenadora looked like her eyes were going to pop out of their sockets.

"Well, what the hell are you waiting for? Get your cock inside of me," my whore ex-wife ordered.

We could hear them both moan and the bed creaking as the two of them fucked like rabbits for almost an hour. Charlotte must have forgotten that she had called the sex line.

"God! Your cock is so big! I missed it so much. Edward is so...I don't know...tiny. It was so much easier for us to get together when I was married to that dumb fuck, Peter. He never really gave a fuck what I did. He was a good lay, though."

Dumb fuck? That's kind of cruel. At least she said I was a good lay.

"I liked it better when you were married to him, too. What's he been up to anyway?"

"The dumb shit found his mate."

"Is she hot?"

"Um, Peter would rip your shit apart if you approached her and I'd miss your big dick too much to let you get hurt, but, yeah, she's hot. I'd like a go with her."

"She's probably not as good as you are in bed. I missed your sweet pussy, sweetheart."

"Shut up and fuck me, Charles! Fuck me hard!" Charlotte screamed.

"Spread your legs wider for me! That's it! Yes! Yes! Yes...I'm cumming, suck on my cock now!" Charles demanded.

We could hear Charlotte slurping in the background. Bella looked like she was going to barf.

"So, when can I see you again, lover?"

"Not for a couple of months, we're leaving for a tour of Sighisoara, Akoris, and Dubai on New Year's Day."

"Why would you go to those places?"

"Oh, Carlisle thought it would be fun to tour ancient ruins and we're going to Dubai because it's the shopping capital of the middle east."

"Enjoy your vacation. I'll call Tanya Denali while you're gone. She's always good for a lay."

Embry looked like he was about to run to Montana and commit a homicide. It took Marcus, Caius, and Riley to hold him down with me clamping his mouth shut to stop him from growling. Tanya was silently sobbing into Bella's arms.

"Don't enjoy her too much. You know how I feel about the whore."

Do you have time for one more before you have to go?"

"What time is it?" Charlotte asked, then mumbled. "Oh, crap. I forgot about the phone."

The line abruptly went dead. We all sat stunned in the living room until Paul broke the silence, "Damn! I thought Rebecca Black was bad, but your ex-wife takes the prize in the International Hoe Awards!"

"No, shit! Who the fuck was that asshole and why the fuck were they in my house?"

"Obviously they were fucking! Montana is where the little slut used to meet James," Vicky pointed out.

"Fuck, I'm tearing that house down and rebuilding. It's become the vampire whorehouse of America with only one whore in residence."

"I'd like to know who this Rebecca Black is," Demetri said.

Everyone stared at Paul for some reason. "Why are you all looking at me? Riley did her first!"

_Slap! _Bree impaled the palm of her hand across Riley's face. "It was before I met you. I was still human! Hell, it was when I was still going to Forks High. I met her at the beach. I was a horny teenager! She was willing!" Poor Riley was on his knees groveling.

Paul stepped in to help, "Bree, every guy in Forks and La Push, and probably even Port Angeles has had a go with Rebecca Black. I mean, you can't even say you're a dude in the Olympic Peninsula unless you've had a go with her, Lauren Mallory, or Jessica Stanley."

"Here, here!" Riley, the fucking idiot, slapped Paul a high five.

"I just want to point out that I've never even touched any one of those chicks," Embry noted.

Jane had her eyebrow raised at Paul. "What, baby? I'm only telling the truth. Bella, isn't it true what I'm saying about those three girls?"

"Sit the fuck down and shut up before you dig an even deeper grave for yourself Paul. Bear in mind that I'm friends with Becky," Bella chastised.

"Not to change the subject, but Sighisoara is the birth place of Vlad Dracula, you know. I've always kind of wanted to go there," Bree noted. "Why would they be going to Transylvania, though?"

"Transylvania is part of Romania, Bree," Bella informed her. "And Akoris is where the ruins for the Temple of Amun are located in Egypt. I wouldn't be surprised if there were fucked up vampires in both places."

"There are vampires in both places. They're the headquarters for the Romanian and Egyptian covens" Caius said, glumly. "We need to call Aro and send a team of spies over to both places. I have a feeling that the Romanians and Egyptians are planning something huge."

"We also need to call Renata and tell her that Charles is sleeping around on her niece," Dora added.

"Excuse me, who is this Charles?" I asked.

"Charles is a vampire married to Makenna. Makenna is Renata's niece skipping several generations. They were both changed by their Uncle Luca. They're part of a huge vampire family in Malta, all descendents of Luca," Dora explained.

"I didn't know he was married," Tanya sobbed. "I needed him for a physical release."

"Shh...babe, it's all in the past," Embry soothed. "I'm still gonna kill him."

Leah let out a huge yawn, "It's two am, way past my bedtime. I've got to get some sleep."

"Why don't you do that, sis. God, I wish I could sleep," Bella commented. She looked down to where Paul was using her lap as a pillow and snoring away. "Jane, what the fuck am I supposed to do with this?"

"Fuck if I know, I'm not carrying the man whore back. Just leave him on the sofa. I'll come and get the shit tomorrow." With that, everyone wished each other goodnight and went their separate ways. Bella wiggled out from underneath Paul, brought a blanket and pillow out, and tucked him in.

We went out for a smoke and our nightly walk.

My thoughts kept going to my ex-wife. Exactly how many vampires was she seeing behind my back? I can't believe I was such a cuckold!

"Stop it, Peter," Bella said out of the blue.

"Stop what?"

"Stop berating yourself because your ex-wife cheated on you."

"How did you know that's what I was thinking of?"

"Because that's the first thing that would go through my mind had I been in your shoes. She's a horrible woman, Peter. You don't need to let the fact that she cheated on you eat you up. You're just letting her win if you do that," my beautiful, intelligent, gorgeous, thoughtful, and sexy fiancee said.

"You're right, Bella." I moved in to kiss her on her lips.

"Besides, if she weren't such a terrible person, you two would have still been together and we would have never met. You're everything to me, Pete."

"And you're everything to me, too. Of course, you'd mean even more to me if you threw on a Hooter's uniform and carried a tray of Jack Daniels over to me while I waited naked in bed for you. Maybe you can dance for me while I hose your tank top down with water."

"Yeah, and you'd mean more to me if you looked more like Eric Northman and you grew fangs, but I still put up with you because I love you."

"Touche, my dear," I chuckled, and fell in love with Isabella just a little more again because she's just that loveable and she's all mine.

_**Two days later...**_

This is officially the most fucked up thing I've ever done in my entire existence, both as a human and as a vampire. Bella and I were at the Walmart Visitor Center in Bentonville, Arkansas with Charlie, Sue, Marcus, Esme, Caius, and Athenadora. Apparently, we were the official Walmart Exploratory Committee for the Volturi. Bella and I refused at first, then that slick fucker, Aro Volturi called Charlie and told him that each couple with the exception of Marcus and Esme and Caius and Athenadora would be paid a consultation fee of a million dollars for being a part of this fucked up committee. All travel expenses would be handled by the Volturi and Charlie would be committee head because as police chief of the town of Forks, he was clearly the most qualified according to Aro. Would you believe it? Charlie accepted. Then, he told us that we had to do it for him and Sue because a million dollars would set Sue and him up nicely for retirement. At that point, I offered him a million dollars from my own coffers. He refused, stating that he liked to earn his own money.

So, this is why we're at the Walmart Welcome Center on a self-guided tour. All of us were dressed in business suits because Charlie said we should look professional.

"How many more days until Dad leaves?" Bella asked. Of course, she looked fine, damn fine in her suit. She had her blouse unbuttoned so just a bit of her cleavage was peeking out. Mmm...mmm...mmm...I can't wait to bury my head in between those gorgeous tits.

"Five days, babe. Five more days," I assured her. She rolled her eyes at me.

"Baby, it wasn't my fault. I swear it. This was all your dad's idea."

"I know that," she said with gritted teeth.

The tour started at the Walmart 5 and 10, led to the museum, then ended at The Spark Cafe where Charlie and Sue each purchased coffees and muffins.

"The tour was incredibly informative," Caius commented. "They started with such humble roots. I'm looking forward to seeing an actual Walmart store, though."

"Well, let's get out of here, then," Charlie said.

We drove to the Walmart Supercenter in Rogers, Arkansas. It was massive. Not only did they have the standard store and supermarket. They also had a tire and lube center, a beauty salon, a nail salon, a vision center, and a health clinic.

"Welcome to Walmart. Have a nice day," the greeter with over-bleached blonde hair said.

"Oh, how sweet!" Dora gushed and hugged the old woman who looked like she wanted to impale her with a rock.

"Are you drunk lady?"

"No, are you?"

"Of course not. I'm at work. Why the hell would I be drunk?"

"I think we're supposed to tip her, Dora," Caius advised.

"Oh, of course, what was I thinking? How silly of me." Dora whipped out a hundred dollar bill and handed it to the lady. "For your kindness."

The woman took the money and pocketed it. "Uh, come again, anytime!"

"Fucking crook!" Bella seethed. "She reeks of alcohol, you know."

We walked into the store and grabbed shopping carts. Just then, Charlie received a phone call from Aro.

"Chief Swan, you and your team have an expense account of one million dollars. Is that adequate?"

"For what? You're already taking care of the food and travel expenses."

"This money is for your purchases at Walmart. I've wired the funds into your bank account already. I'd like you and the team to sample and test what they have to offer."

"Yeah, but I've shopped here already, I know wha..."

Marcus took the phone from him. "Of course, Aro. Not a problem, we'll do this." He ended the call with that.

"It's best not to argue with Aro. He can be a real pain in the ass."

"No, shit," Caius agreed.

"Alright, so we go shopping," Charlie shrugged. "Sue, kids, go nuts. Aro's orders."

"We should probably test out all of the services they have to offer, just to be thorough," Caius suggested.

"Okay, then we start with the services."

"We can test out the tire and lube services at home. The Lewisburg Walmart has one. Bella's truck is due for an oil change anyway," I said.

"Okay, that leaves us with the vision center, the health clinic, the nail salon, and the hair salon," Bella said. Obviously, six of us can't go to the vision center or the health clinic."

"Fine, I'll go get my eyes checked and Charlie can go to the health clinic," Sue said. "When I'm done, we'll all go to the nail salon."

"Who's going to the hair salon?"

"Um, I'm happy with Heidi cutting my hair," Bella stated, staring at the couple, both with mullet head haircuts, walking out of the salon.

"Let's not and say we did," Charlie suggested. "I used to have one of those haircuts in the eighties. I don't ever want to go there again."

We all started howling.

"Alright, boys, laugh it up. Let's get the health clinic over with. I hate doctors."

"I'll go into the examination room with you," Marcus offered. "Good, you do that, son. You keep an eye on things for me."

Twenty minutes later, Charlie was in the examination room with Marcus while Caius and I were eavesdropping in the waiting room.

"So, you're here for a physical, Mr. Swan?" the doctor asked.

"Yes, yes, it's been awhile. My wife made me get one. This is my son, he's applying to medical school and asked if he could accompany me."

"Of course, that's not a problem. Where have you applied?"

"Um," Marcus stuttered, clearly unsure what to tell him

"Tell him Harvard and Yale," I whispered at vampire speed to him.

_Cough! Cough! _"Excuse me, um, Harvard and Yale."

"You must be doing well in school, then. Good luck to you. Those are tough schools to get into," the doctor said.

"Thank you."

We heard the doctor examining Charlie. "Cough please," he said.

"Shit, I hate this part," Charlie groaned. _Cough!_

The sound of rubber gloves being removed could be heard, then the sound of the faucet turning on.

"Well, other than your blood pressure being slightly elevated, you seem to be in excellent health for a forty-seven year old. Do you have anything that you'd like to discuss with me?"

"Yes, just one. When I'm having sex, I can't seem to keep it up. Sometimes, I lose my erection. It started happening this year. I can get it up, but I can't keep it up. I used to be able to go on for days."

Aw, man. Hearing about my father-in-law's penis problems was not something that I needed right now or ever, for that matter.

"Boy, am I glad that I'm a vampire. At least we don't have to worry about our dicks puttering out mid-fuck," Caius stated. He looked mortified.

"Me, too," I agreed.

"Do you have any heart problems in your family?" the doctor questioned.

"Not that I know of."

"Hmm...I think you might have a mild case of erectile dysfunction. I'll give you a prescription for Viagra. Now, I want you to get thirty minutes of cardiovascular exercise at least three times a week and try to quit smoking. Hopefully, we can bring down that blood pressure without having to put you on any medication. With the Viagra, take it 30 minutes to four hours prior to intercourse with a full glass of water. Would you like me to have the nurse call it into the pharmacy in this store?"

"Yeah, sure. Thanks, doc."

"Not a problem, it was a pleasure to meet you. Good luck in medical school, son."

"Thank you," Marcus replied.

They came out of the office and Charlie paid the receptionist. "Well, that sucked," he said. "I've been reduced to Viagra."

"Don't worry, I think it's the high blood pressure. Just do as that doctor said and exercise three times a week. Erectile dysfunction is very common in someone your age," Marcus tried to soothe.

Charlie rolled his eyes at him. I had to laugh, Bella always dons the exact same expression as he does whenever she rolls her eyes.

We strolled over to the nail salon where our women were getting manicures their fingernails painted.

"May I help you?" one of the ladies asked.

"Um, we're with them," I said.

"Oh, come in, come in, sit down."

We were led to four comfortable chairs that were attached to some sort of foot bath. Suddenly, four women descended upon us and removed our shoes and socks. They started the foot bath and started scrubbing our feet.

Well, hell, this is some pretty good customer service.

"Sue! What's going on?" Charlie asked.

"Oh, we booked you in for mani-pedis for as soon as you got here," she smiled. "We're checking out their services, remember?"

No wonder the customer service is so good. We're paying for this shit. Still, it felt nice so I went with it.

"Man, I feel like a pussy," Charlie commented.

"So do I, Dad, but you have to admit that this feels great," I said.

"Yeah, you're right. Women sure do know what they're doing sometimes. I ain't getting any color on my nails, though."

An hour later, we had the sparkliest finger and toenails in the world. We finally started cruising through the store, much to the delight of Athenadora. We hit the grocery section first because Caius wanted to see the milled flour and the eggs.

"Look at this, Dora. They really do sell milled flour in bags just like Tanya said. He chucked a bag into the shopping cart. "We must send this to Aro."

"What the fuck is Aro going to do with a bag of flour?" Charlie asked.

"Oh, you have no idea how incredible this is. When I was a boy, my mother used to send me out with wheat to take to the millers so it could be milled into flour," Caius said.

"Oh, I remember having to do that, too. I had to walk five miles to get there," Marcus added.

Okay, I'm beginning to understand how incredible this is for them.

We went to the egg section next where Caius and Dora oohed and aahed at the amount of eggs there were. Oh, holy hell, no way!

"Excuse me, sir, would you mind taking a picture of all of us in front of the eggs?" Caius asked, handing some lady his camera. "Peter, open up one of the cartons and hold an egg up. That's good. Okay, we're ready."

"Everyone say, 'cheese,'" the lady said.

We all smiled for the photo like idiots.

"Thank you, I'm going to frame this photo and put it in the throne room," Caius said, taking his camera back."

"Well, that's nice dear." The lady walked away mumbling, "Weirdoes," under her breath.

It got worse. Caius, then proceeded to move a whole ton of egg cartons out of the way and crawled directly into the back. Dora crawled in after him. Of course, there was a door to the right that would have taken him to the refrigerated section.

"Shouldn't we say something?" Bella asked.

"They're exploring the store, kiddo," Charlie said.

We were twiddling our thumbs waiting for the two of them by the eggs. Esme started passing egg cartons out to everyone.

"Small, medium, large, extra large, or jumbo?" she asked.

"Um, I'll take two dozen of the large eggs," a perplexed housewife requested.

"Here you go and thank you for shopping at Walmart."

Bella and I inched away from Esme. This was just too weird.

"Excuse me." We heard Caius say. "Where exactly do you keep the chickens?"

"Hey, you can't be back here!" the employee chastised.

"If you could just tell me where the chickens are kept, we'll get out of your way."

"The feed is at the other end of the store next to Tire and Lube. Now get out of here."

"Thank you," Caius said. He and Dora climbed back out of the hole. "It seems the chickens are in the back of the store next to Tire and Lube," he announced proudly.

We left the grocery section and hit the regular store next. "Okay, everyone, knock yourselves out. It's Aro's treat," Charlie said.

We went section by section and Dora went nuts, so did Esme. She bought a ton of paint and supplies stating that she was going to re-do the walls in my house again. Whatever, as long as she kept out of trouble, I was fine with it.

"Dad, why are you buying all of those flatscreen TVs?" Bella asked.

"I'm testing out their Site-to-Store service. That's when you purchase something here or online and the same item can be picked up at a different Walmart."

"Yeah, but we already have a TV."

"Bells, this is for when I fly up to watch the Superbowl with my sons. We're gonna need a TV in every room including the bathrooms so we don't miss a minute of it. Oh, and I'm sending one to Seth, too."

"But Dad? Isn't that being a bit frivolous?"

"Nonsense, I find the idea fascinating!" Caius agreed.

"What is this Superbowl?"

"It's the annual championship football game. People throw parties all across the United States and watch the game together."

"Incredible, humans have curious habits. We must form an exploratory committee for the Superbowl."

Hell, yeah! Now we're talking. "I agree, Charlie and I will head that committee," I said. "Won't we, Daddy?"

"Absolutely! We can get working on that as soon as we get back to Hillsgrove. In fact, I bet Emmett will offer his assistance in this endeavor," Charlie patted Caius on the back. Marcus, Athenadora, and Caius were pretty much clueless so they just went along with us. Meanwhile, Sue, Esme, and Bella had their arms crossed in front of them and looks of incredulity plastered on their faces. Charlie and I just grinned at them as they shook their heads.

We continued on with our exploration of the store. At this point, we were at eight shopping carts and I had no idea what everyone was purchasing, let alone how we were supposed to get this shit all home. Charlie had a ton of tents and a whole slew of camping equipment sent to the store in Montoursville, announcing that we were all going camping as a family as part of the Walmart Exploratory Committee. We would need to test out their camping gear, just to be thorough.

Athenadora purchased patio furniture to ship to Volterra. I had no idea how they were intending on doing that. Esme jumped on the bandwagon and did the same for our house. These were all done under the ruse of testing the Site to Store feature, of course. Esme also perused the toy aisle and bought toy super-soaker water blasters. What that was for, I was afraid to ask.

"What in God's name is that?" Marcus gasped.

"Are they some type of royalty?" Caius asked. "They're wearing matching robes."

"Um, those are called Snuggies, Caius," Bella explained. "They're blankets with sleeves, not meant to be worn out really."

"Fascinating, we must purchase one for everyone in the castle. It can be their souvenir from America. Do they sell them here?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure they do," Bella replied, then looked at me with an aghast expression on her face.

Five hours later, we were finally back at the hotel. Charlie and Sue were ordering room service for dinner. Bella and I were kicking back in our hotel room.

"Well that was fucked up."

"Ya think?" Bella snapped. "I mean, come on, Pete, it took us two hours to cash out plus we have all that Site-to-Store crap that we have to pick up in Montoursville after we get home. Do you know what our light bill is going to be like after all of those TVs are hooked up?"

"Babe, it's the Superbowl. Aw, don't look at me like that. Besides, they're all Energy Star certified," I begged to her angry scowling face which was just so adorable and downright sexy. I couldn't help myself. I leaned into kiss her and tumbled down on top of her. We spent the rest of the evening making love just the way I like it.

_**Three days later...**_

Charlie and Sue had always wanted to see the ball drop in Times Square on New Year's Eve so we had done that. It was pretty exciting to see. It was actually the first time for everyone to see it in person. The parents headed back to their hotel at about two am while the rest of us decided to take advantage of the fact that we were in New York City and go hunting.

Paul and Leah stayed with us to block Alice's visions so we could break apart in groups of four. Charlie and Sue would be okay because Alice wouldn't be looking for them at all. Bella and I were with Bree and Riley looking for hardened criminals or drug addicts in a shady part of the Bronx.

Suddenly, Bree let out an ear-piercing scream and had a look of abject terror on her face.

"Bree!" we all cried. The girl started running at vampire speed and we had no choice, but to follow her. We ran into Jasper, Vicky, Jane, and Paul along the way. They started chasing after Bree too. Paul jumped on my back and I piggy-backed him all the way. He couldn't run as fast as we could unless he was in wolf form.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"No, idea, Bree just screamed and took off like a bat out of hell," I told him.

We came to an alley two blocks away from our hotel. Two men were holding Sue down on the ground. She had obviously been beaten badly, but she was a fighter and she was able to knee one of them in the groin. Charlie was slumped by the wall clutching his abdomen. He was bleeding badly from a gunshot wound.

A third guy, came out of the shadows and yelled, "Shut her the fuck up! We've got the money, let's go before the cops get here!"

One of the men holding Sue down said, "No way, man. This bitch needs to be taught a lesson!"

"Daddy!" Bella screamed and ran to Charlie. Meanwhile, Paul phased into a wolf and knocked the guy that was in the shadows down and started ripping him apart along with Riley. Jasper and I were dealing the other two fuckers a painful death. Jane lost her composure upon seeing Sue. She had her cradled in her arms. Meanwhile, Bree was with Bella trying to stave off Charlie's bleeding.

Vicky was on the phone with Marcus. In less than five minutes, the rest of our family was in the alley. Caius, upon seeing Charlie, surprisingly lost his shit and started whimpering.

Marcus checked on Charlie first. "There's no saving him unless he's changed," he said.

From Jane's arms, a badly injured and shaken Sue screamed, "Change him! Do it! Change him! I won't lose him! Peter!"

I nodded my head at my mother-in-law and descended upon Charlie, injecting my venom in all of his major arteries. Marcus removed the bullet from him with his bare hands and sealed his wound with his venom. He and Caius each took an ankle to help speed the delivery of venom. Garrett and Riley took his wrists.

Sue looked on from her perch in Jane's arms and nodded her head in satisfaction. "Now, change me," she whispered.

"Mom?" Leah asked.

"Honey, I love you. I love you with everything in me, but I also love Charlie, too. I know that I'll survive my injuries and will probably be able to live out my years as a human. I'm also selfish enough to admit that I refuse to let my husband stay young and beautiful while I grow old and eventually die. Now, come here and let me hug you one more time before I'm changed. You, too, Bella."

Both girls went to their mother and hugged her tight sobbing into her arms. Sue, ever the strong mother, comforted them both. A minute later, she released them both and told the girls to see to Charlie. I knew what she was doing, she wasn't going to let Bella or Leah see her die.

As soon as their attention was focused on their father, Felix, Jane, Rose, Jasper, Tanya, and Embry sunk their teeth into her and pumped Sue full of their venom and their love for her. It wasn't planned in any way, they just happened to be the closest to her arteries.

We quickly made plans to get out of the alley. Jasper tried to absorb as much of Sue's pain to stop her from screaming. Charlie, like Bella, was completely silent. Those of us who weren't bloody, headed to the hotel to pack our belongings, check us out, and grab our vehicles. Riley and Felix took care of the three dead humans while the rest of us cared for mom and dad.

Four hours later, we were back in Hillsgrove. Felix and I took Dad and gave him a bath while Bella and Leah did the same for Sue. Paul and Embry both phased to open up connections with the pack while Marcus and Caius phoned Aro in Volterra informing them about what had transpired. Apparently, the wolves were already on their way.

Everyone was completely on edge while we waited for Sue and Charlie's transformation to complete. Heidi kept herself busy by doing everyone's hair. We all felt like hell, but at least we all looked good. Rose, Paul, Riley, Embry, and I dove into the shop and worked on cars. Demetri, who was pretty handy with cars, even helped. Garrett and Leah worked on Cullengate with Emmett by their side. Esme took down one side of our house and started building an extension. Everyone gave her a hand just to stay busy except for Bella, Bree, and Caius. The three of them were glued to Sue and Charlie's side, reading Bree's vampire romance novels to keep themselves occupied while they waited. Tanya was like a cooking maniac. She ended up making about a hundred dishes with Maggie and Huilen.

About eight hours after we arrived home, Quil, Seth, Sam, some guy named Jared, and, surprisingly, Jacob Black arrived to check on Sue and Charlie. The five of them had seen what transpired when Paul phased and were shocked out of their boots. They ran here immediately, worried to death about Sue and Charlie. Quil, Jacob, and Jared joined us in the garage and we ended up completing the restoration on three vehicles in two days time. On top of that, Jacob boosted the performance of my truck's engine using some fancy new trick he learned at an auto mechanic's workshop. I had to admit that the guy was pretty knowledgeable about engines. Obviously, Riley's little mind voodoo was holding because Jacob Black was as happy-go-lucky as ever.

Twenty-four hours after we got home, we had more surprise visitors. Aro Volturi and Sulplicia arrived with their guard, Renata and Santiago, a mated couple. They immediately went to check on Charlie and Sue and were stunned to see a protective Caius hovering over the two of them as if his life depended on it. Marcus explained that after his dress down from Charlie, Caius had developed a strong filial bond with him.

The waiting continued. Esme's addition to our house was completed in record time. Aro and Sulpicia purchased a vacant house down the road from us so they had a place to stay because all of our houses were filled to the rafters with visitors.

About seventy-four hours after her initial bite, Sue's heartbeat started puttering to a close. We sent everyone away from the cabin into the main house. It was only Jasper, Felix, Leah, Bella, Marcus, Caius, and I. Her body had lost any traces of fat she had on her and she now had an ethereal aura to her. She opened up her blood red eyes and took in the sight of us. She inhaled a deep breath and got into a crouched position.

"Sue," Jasper said.

She was in front of him in seconds. She walked up to him and licked his neck, then proceeded to rip his clothes off. Fuck, I definitely wasn't expecting this.

"What's going on?" Bella asked, warily.

Sue turned towards Bella and noticed me and Marcus standing next to her. She licked her lips and purred into Marcus's chest, ripping his clothes off in the process. She licked his face as if he were some sort of delicious lollipop, running her hand along his chest. She started descending down his chest peppering his body with kisses.

"Mom?" a horrified Leah asked.

Sue growled at both Leah and Bella. "You two get out of here. Go get Tanya," Felix ordered.

Tanya came rushing inside as Leah and Bella left. "Oh my God!" she gasped. "She's a succubus!"

"Say what?" we heard Leah and Bella yell.

"She's going to need a release immediately. How long until Charlie awakens?"

"I don't know, his heart hasn't sped up yet," Marcus stated, "It's still beating steadily."

Bella and Leah both bolted back into the room. "Release, what kind of release?" Bella asked.

"She needs to cum, kitten," I explained.

"Oh! Oh! Ew!"

"Take her to feed. Maybe that'll help stave off her sexual needs. I think Felix, Emmett, and Santiago should take her along with Embry. They're the biggest vampires we have. They're going to need to hold her down. I'll go as well. She'll be wild with desire until she gets her release."

Twelve hours later, Sue was fed but still hadn't gotten her release. They were too afraid to take her out into public so they had her feed from animals instead. She had tried to attack almost all of us men. Currently, she was sitting in her cabin stark naked with Felix, Emmett, and Santiago attempting to keep a hold on her. Their clothes were ripped to shreds and they were pretty much sitting in their underwear. Now, all we were doing was waiting for Charlie, who seemed in no rush to complete his change.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. When I went to answer it, two stunning blond knockouts stood behind it along with their mates, one of whom I recognized to be my friend Randall.

"Hey, Pete, we got a call from Tanya that a new succubus was born. My mate Irina and her sister Katie insisted on coming." He introduced us all to them and to the other male named Alistair.

"Well! Take me to her!" Irina insisted.

"Hey, now hold on a second, that's my mother you're talking about. You can't just waltz in here and demand to see her!" An angry Leah stood up to her full height and stared down Irina. Bella flanked her side.

"She may be your mother, but as a succubus she's our sister. That takes precedence," the one named Kate said. "There hasn't been one born in over a thousand years!"

"Um, Katie, Irina," Tanya interrupted because shit was gonna get hairy soon. Leah was dangerously close to phasing and Bella was going to attempt to throw down with these women. Speaking of which, I really have to train her to fight. "The woman really is their mother. It's extremely complicated. Have a seat and let me explain everything. Oh, and this is my mate, Embry."

Tanya hadn't been able to talk to her sisters about anything major because of Alice Cullen's visions. She called Kate and Irina simply to tell them that a new succubus was born in our house without giving them any specific information. She probably didn't think that they would show up on our doorstep.

We explained everything to the four newcomers. They were stunned by all we told them about Carlisle Cullen and family. Aro pointed out that now that they were here, they would either have to stay in Hillsgrove or return to Volterra with him until Cullengate was over in order to stay out of the seer's visions.

Lo and behold, Kate Denali's cell phone chirped. She answered it, of course it was the elf.

"Katie! Katie! It's me Alice," she squeaked.

"Yeah, what do you want?"

"I was worried about you. You disappeared from my visions all of a sudden."

"What the fuck are you doing looking for me? You know I don't like your ass."

"Katie, like it or not, you are my cousin. Now, I don't know what's going on, but all of a sudden you and Irina have disappeared from my sight. Tanya disappeared months ago. Now, I want to know what's going on!"

"Fuck you, you little cherubic bitch! You don't make demands of me! You try that again and the next time you show your face here in Alaska, I'll shock the fucking shit out of your flat-ass body until you're begging me for mercy!"

"Oh, yesss," Alice moaned.

"Ugh, you sick, twisted, perverted bitch!" Katie crushed her cell phone between her fingers.

"Um, ew!" Picia commented.

"Yeah, I think that's exactly how the rest of us are feeling just about now," Bella agreed.

She then went on to tell them about her, Heidi, and Jane's experience with Alice at the Las Vegas Walmart and how the elf became aroused when Jane shocked her.

"Okay, now I feel like puking," Irina said. "So, about our new sister. Has she had her release yet?"

"No," Tanya replied.

"No?" Kate and Irina asked incredulously.

"Her mate is changing. We're waiting for him to awaken. It's been four days so it can't be much longer."

"Oh, lord," Katie sighed. "I feel bad for her mate. You'd better have something ready for him to feed off of because he won't see the light of day for at least a week after she gets a hold of him. And that's if he wakes up now."

"Why?" Bella asked, alarmed.

"Because with every hour that passes that a newborn succubus doesn't get her release, the greater her need becomes. It takes days until the desire is subdued, the longer she has to wait, the more powerful the desire becomes. And it takes that much longer for it to get, um...well, fucked out of her system."

God, I hope Charlie's erectile dysfunction doesn't stay with him as a vampire. He's going to need a working pecker.

"Wait a minute! Are you saying that our parents are going to be getting wild and kinky for days?" Leah questioned.

"Exactly."

"Oh, yuck!"

Yep, precisely what the rest of us were thinking. Oh, Daddy, for the love of all that's holy, please wake up soon!

**His majesty, Caius Volturi, was certainly brought down a few notches by Daddy Swan. Did you expect him to bond with Charlie so much? Charlie also took the boys out for some male bonding. What did you think of their time together? What's your opinion of Charlotte and her call, if you can call it that, to Vicky's hotline? Did anything else peak your interest this chapter? Let me know your thoughts. I'll always respond to your reviews, that's a promise. XOXO**


	15. Chapter 15

**I loved reading your reviews and messages! They were so funny. Thank you!**

**This story is AU/OOC/OTT.**

**All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Mature readers 18+ only.**

**Charlie's POV**

Just when life was getting good, I get shot by some thug and on the one day that I wasn't packing a pistol, too. Fuck! Now, I'm lying here in some hospital in a coma and in abject misery, too. This shit hurts. I never knew that a gunshot wound could burn this much. I hope Sue puts me out of my misery and takes me off of life support.

I'm pretty sure that she survived. I heard Bella and Leah talking. I also heard Felix and my future son-in-law talking. Peter's such a good, solid young man and perfect for my Bella. I'm just sorry that I'll never get to see her walk down the aisle. She's been the light of my life from the moment she was born. I just love her so much.

I love my new kids, too. Every single damn one of them, even Caius. I was so blessed later in life to have a beautiful wife and so many children that looked up to me as a father. They all warmed my heart incredibly. I always wanted a big family and I finally had one at the end of my life.

Aw, fuck! I just realized that I'm gonna miss the Superbowl. The Superbowl Exploratory Committee that Pete and I headed decided that we should definitely go see it live instead of on TV. We were going to the playoffs leading up to it, too. My life sure sucks the big one.

Man! This shit's painful! I feel like I've been chucked into an incinerator. Oh no! Maybe they think I'm dead and they're already cremating me. Oh, hell no! What a way to die! Someone please put me out of my misery and for God's sake, I want that incessant Madonna song to get out of my head. _I'm burning up, burning up for my love. _Stop! Damn it! Stop!

"Um, Chief Swan?"

Oh, great! Now I'm hearing voices in my head.

"Chief Swan?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"My name is Brewmaster, you might have heard about me from Sparklepuss and Fucker."

"Yeah, sure, you're they're mindfucker. What the hell are you doing in my head?"

"I prefer mental guru."

"Yeah, okay, what is it?"

"I'm in your head because when Fucker changed you, he transferred his power to you."

"What do you mean he changed me?"

"You're a vampire."

"Are you shitting me?"

"Nope, and I can't shit, sir. I have no physical presence."

"So, if I'm a vampire, how come I'm not awake yet?"

"Your body's not done with the transformation yet. Your mind is, though."

"Oh, well, I've always been slow at healing. Hey, how's my wife doing? Was she hurt badly?"

"She's fine, sir. She's awake, she's the one that requested that you be changed."

"Well, that was nice of her. When can I see her?"

"As soon as you're done cooking and you've fed. This is why I'm here. It's imperative that you feed as soon as you wake up."

"Why?"

"Um, cause you're going to be very busy soon after."

"Oh, okay. So, what you're telling me is that my kids aren't going to give me a break?"

"Actually, it'll be your wife."

"Do you mean that she's going to start nagging me to work on that honey-do list as soon as I wake up?"

"Sort of. Listen, you need to feed, then do whatever Sue asks, okay?"

"Why?"

"Because," Brewmaster said, "she's going to need your expertise in solving her current crisis."

"Okay, I'll take your advice because I've been told that you were never to be doubted."

"That's right, now, the other critical thing is for you not to report your death in Forks. Just call and tell them that you and Sue were involved in a major car accident and that it's going to take you a while to get back on your feet. You'll figure out why soon enough. Now, I have to go."

"One more thing, when will I wake up?"

"In an hour your heart is going to feel like it's being run through the spin cycle of a washing machine. As soon as that happens, you're golden."

"Gee, thanks. I feel better now," I said, sarcastically.

"You're welcome. Goodbye."

God damn, mindfucker!

"I prefer mental guru!" the voice in my head yelled.

Yeah, whatever. So, I'm not dying. I've been given a new life and it seems I don't have to retire either. That's a good thing because I really like being in law enforcement. This also means that I get to walk my baby girl down the aisle. That's good because she's had a really tough life and I want to give her the wedding of her dreams.

When Renee and I had Isabella, we were extremely young—we were both only twenty. She wanted to have an abortion. I didn't, but I always believed it was a woman's right to choose what she does with her body so we went with the abortion idea. Fortunately, by time we came up with enough money for her to have the procedure done, she was well into her second trimester of pregnancy because she miscalculated the dates and she was told that she'd have to have the baby. Boy was I relieved.

When I told my parents that she and I were having a baby, I was given the dress down of my life. My father told me that I needed to stop dicking around and make something of myself because I was going to be responsible for another life and over his dead body was the kid gonna turn out like his fuck up son. After that, my dad helped me research some jobs. His friend at the Forks PD told my dad that the police academy in Burien was starting a new term in ten days. If I go, he would hire me as soon as I got done with my training in twenty weeks.

So, I found myself in a strange new town, getting my ass kicked, and learning how to be an officer of the law. When I returned to Forks, I was hired as a patrol officer. A month later, Isabella was born and as soon as I looked into her eyes, I turned into a puddle of goo. I vowed to give her a good life, send her to college, and love her for as long as I lived.

Seven years later, I loved Bella with all my heart, but Renee I could do without. She and I were fighting constantly. Renee hated being a mother and she would say it to Bella's face. Thankfully, Bella would be left with either Joy Ateara or Sarah Black for most of the day because Renee was working at Sully's Diner as a waitress.

One day, after a two day training in Seattle, my worst nightmare came true. Renee had packed up, left, and taken Bella with her. From that point on, my life turned into divorce, child support, visitations, and a ten year battle for custody. Renee would try to constantly block my right to see my daughter; not because she loved her, but because she was afraid that Bella would want to live with me and she would lose her child support.

When I did get to see Bella, she was a mess. She was always dressed in rags and malnourished. My mother and Renee's mother taught her how to cook. Both of them urged Renee to give up custody of Bella and let her come live with me. Still, the fucked up courts always sided with the mother for some asinine up reason.

Joy and Sarah both cared for Bella as if she were their own. When they found out that Renee never took her shopping for new clothes and shoes, the pair of them took her shopping during her visits and made sure she had a full wardrobe to go to school in and shoes without holes.

All of this came to an end when Renee met Phil the summer before Bella's junior year in high school. Now, Phil isn't a bad guy, he's just extremely young. He's only five years older than Bella. He openly admitted to Renee that he cared for her, but he wasn't ready to be a parent. Renee who was so in love with Phil, shipped Bella off to live with me. It was the way Renee did it, though, that pissed me off. The malicious bitch told Bella that she never wanted her and that she was getting in the way of her relationship with Phil. She, then, threw Bella on a plane to Seattle. And boy, did I get the shock of my life when I received a call at the police station from a bawling Bella who told me she was at the airport and that no one was there to get her. I told her to wait, jumped in the cruiser, and drove all the way there with my lights flashing and my sirens blaring.

When I saw Bella, she looked like she had been through hell and back. She told me what her mother had done and I became incensed. I immediately went to my lawyer and filed for full custody. Renee signed the papers immediately. After that, it was just a matter of getting to know my daughter again. Everything was going well until Edward Cullen walked into her life.

He immediately noticed her beauty and he also saw that she was emotionally broken. He showered Bella with love and affection, so did the rest of the Cullens. Obviously it didn't end well and now that I know the whole story, I know that she was perfect prey for a predator like him and Carlisle. I'm just glad that she has Peter and her new family now. Peter's a good kid and he genuinely cares about Bella. Just looking at him, you can tell that he'd walk through fire for Bella. And he isn't creepy and manipulative like Edward. Another added plus, I'll never have to worry about any car trouble as long as he's around.

When I think about how things have turned out now with me being a vampire, maybe the hell that Bella and I went through when she was a child was meant to be. After all, I get to remain as her daddy for all of eternity while Renee will eventually die and go straight to hell. Now, I have to figure out how to convince Sue to become a vampire. I'm not sure I can handle all of these new kids by myself.

I...whoa...what the fuck? Owwwww! God damn, I thought I was in pain before, but that was nothing. If this is what a heart attack feels like then I'm glad I've never had one. I'm telling all of my human friends to give up red meat and get on the road to fitness. I think I'll use that Walmart expense account I have and send treadmills to everyone in Forks and La Push. Yeah, that's what I'll do.

Fuck meeee! This shit hurtssss! Aaaagggghhhh!

All done.

No more pain.

Now, what the fuck am I supposed to do?

"You open your eyes, what the hell else do you think you do, you meathead?"

"Hey, what the fuck happened to calling me Chief Swan?"

"You were in pain, then. I gave you a break," Brewmaster replied.

"God damn, mindfucker!"

"Mental guru, now open your fucking eyes!"

I did as Brewmaster told me and was met with Bella and Peter's smiling faces.

"Hi, Daddy," Bella said. I stood up and pulled my daughter to me and hugged her tighter than ever before. "Ouch!"

"Uh, Dad, you're a newborn, you're a lot stronger than the rest of us are."

"Oh, sorry." I let go of Bella then grabbed Peter and hugged him. It was then, that I noticed that almost all of my kids, old and new, were in this room waiting for me so I went around and hugged everyone.

"Who are you?" I asked an unfamiliar face.

"Oh, I'm Randall, sir. I'm a friend of Peter's. Did you know that we all need at least four hugs a day in order to survive?"

"No kidding, that's some pretty snazzy thinking."

"Uh, this is my wife and mate Irina, her sister Katie, and her husband and mate Alistair."

Well, hot damn! These women would look spankin' in a Hooters uniform. I've got to get a set for Sue. I gave everyone a hug, then met the next group of newcomers: Aro Volturi, his mate Picia, and Renata.

"Oh! You're simply adorable!" Picia gushed and plastered my face with kisses. Hey, I'll take what I can get. I'm a forty-seven year old cop on Viagra for God's sake.

I looked back at Peter and Bella who were chuckling. I remembered what Brewmaster told me about needing energy. "I need to feed," I said.

For some reason, everyone in the room gasped in shock.

"Remarkable," Aro said. "A newborn that's aware that he needs to feed. Okay, we need a team to take him for his first feed."

"I'll go with D...D...ad," Caius volunteered.

"You can call me Dad, son. Everyone else does," I reassured. I think I made him happy because he had a huge smile plastered on his face.

It ended up being Caius, Peter, and Riley that took me. They showed me what to do and I made a complete mess of myself, but at least my throat didn't feel like it was on fire anymore.

"I didn't realize that there was this much gang violence in Toledo, Ohio," I commented.

"Yeah, it's prevalent in a lot of cities. Now that you're a vampire, you'll become a lot more aware of your surroundings," Peter commented. "Dad, we need to have a chat."

"About what?"

"It's about Sue."

"Yeah, I wanted to talk to you about her, too. Now that I'm a vampire, will I still be able to um...be with her?"

"Most definitely, you see Sue woke up three days ago."

"What do you mean she woke up three days ago?"

"She woke up from her transformation, she's a vampire like you are. It took you a little longer than usual to change, we don't know why."

"Wait! Sue's a vampire? Does that mean that I get to stay with her for eternity?"

"Yep, that's right."

"So, what's the problem?"

"Sue has special needs that only you can take care of Dad."

"Special needs? Did something go wrong with her brain during her change? Can we get her help?"

"Um, not that type of special need," Riley said.

"It's more like a special vampire need," Caius added.

"Well, what is it? How can I help her?" I asked as we got to the front door of my cabin.

Riley leaned into my ear then, "Enjoy yourself, Charlie. Just go with the flow. Let Sue make you happy."

We entered the cabin and I caught sight of my...hey, why the hell is my wife naked and how come Emmett, Felix, and that sizzling looking Latin dude have their clothes torn to shreds? Actually, what the fuck happened to our cabin?

Sue stared at me and started licking her lips. Her three keepers ran the fuck out of the room as did Caius, Peter, and Riley.

"Have fun, Daddy. See you in a couple of weeks," Peter yelled as he dashed out of the room.

"Sue?" I asked.

She was in front of me in less than a second, she ripped my clothes off, started licking my body, then... "Aaaagggghhhh! Somebody help meeee! Wait! Susie! I haven't taken my Viagra yet!"

**Bella's POV**

Six days! Six days it took for Daddy's change to complete and now we were just sitting and waiting for him and Sue to finish their porno fest. Talk about putting a crimp in our lives, all of us were sexually frustrated because none of the guys could get it up with Daddy and Sue going bat shit crazy in their cabin. To make matters worse, it's only been two days. According to all of the succubi, this was going to take at least a couple of weeks because Sue went for so long without her first release.

"Sparklepuss! Hey, Sparklepuss!"

"What's up Brewmaster? Happy New Year, by the way."

"Happy New Year to you, too. Listen, you're going to have to call the Forks Police Department and Forks General Hospital and tell them that your parents were in a terrible car accident and will be out of commission for a few months. That'll give you time to figure shit out on your end, okay."

"Got it, I'll take care of it right now."

"Go hold Fucker's hand now." I went over and sat on Peter's lap and put his hand in mine. Brewmaster spoke again, "Listen, you guys, I'm gonna help you out with your little problem. Throw some contacts in and go for a walk to the border of Hillsgrove and Forksville."

"How the hell is that supposed to help us?" Pete asked.

"You're a smart boy. You'll figure it out."

"Fine!"

"Good, that's it for now. Over and out."

Pete grabbed my hand and the two of us walked over to Forksville which was the next town over.

We were in a secluded, heavily wooded area when, beyond the trees, I caught site of a man posting a sign up in front of his home. 'For Sale by Owner,' it read.

I pulled Peter along with me so we could get a closer look. It was a beautiful white farmhouse, perfectly situated near the creek. There was a second smaller house next door that also had a for sale sign on it. Before I could say anything to Pete, he was talking to the man, "Hey, neighbor, are you selling your house?"

"Yep, I'm selling both of them. This one's mine and the one next door, I built for my son. He got some kind of high-falutin' job in Philadelphia so he and his family moved out there. My wife and I have had it with this damn snow so we've decided to move to Florida."

"No kidding. Hey, I'm looking to invest in a couple of properties. Do you want to show me and my girl around?"

"Sure, come on in. I'm Carl Owens, what's your name?"

"Peter Whitlock, I live on the other side of that creek over in Hillsgrove. This is my fiancee Isabella."

"Well, good to meet you." Carl took us on a tour of both houses. Afterwards, his wife served us all coffee and blueberry pie which I'm sure would have tasted heavenly as a human, but as vampires it tasted like crap. Pete and I both stomached the treats with huge smiles on our faces. Poor Pete overdid it on the compliments and she threw another piece of pie on his plate which he ate without complaint.

"So, you're saying that you own a total of sixteen point twelve acres of land."

"Yep, it's been in my family for over a hundred years."

"How much are you asking for both properties?"

"Five hundred forty thousand dollars."

"Drop it down to five hundred thousand dollars and I'll take both properties off of your hands and I'll even run down to the bank so I can put a cashier's check in your hand by five pm today."

The man didn't even hesitate. "You've got yourself a deal, Mr. Whitlock." Peter and Carl shook on it and we started running back home in a jiffy.

"Pete, baby, why did you just make an offer on his property?"

"Baby, that land connects directly to ours from the creek and in the back. The only thing we have between the two properties is the acre and a half in front that belongs to Felix and Jane. Trust me, babe, it's a good investment and we have two extra houses now. God knows we can use the extra room. The parents can live in one of them, they'll be far enough so that they're out of earshot and close enough so that we can keep an eye on things."

"How did I get such a smart man for a mate?" I said, leaning into him for a kiss.

"You forgot strong, handsome, sexy, funny..."

"Don't press your luck, buddy."

"Come here, baby," he held me for a second, then sighed. "Jesus Christ, they're still at it. When are they going to stop?"

"Oh fuck!" I gasped, realizing that Brewmaster gave me a task. "Brewmaster told me that I had to call Dad and Sue's workplaces and tell them that they were in a terrible car accident."

"So, we're not faking their deaths?"

"I guess not."

"Alright, baby, let's get inside of the house. We've got shit to take care of. We need Garrett or Leah to come with us for the final sale of the house anyway. We can ask them about the best way to handle this mess with mom and dad."

"Fine, but Pete?" For the first time in my vampire existence, I felt physically ill.

"Yeah?"

"I have a belly ache."

"Oh, shit, it's the blueberry pie, we've got to bring it back up. I forgot it's your first time stomaching human food. Come on!"

After we puked in the woods, we ran home to take care of business. I'll tell you one thing, I'm not going to ever ingest human food if I can help it. Marcus actually handled the phone calls to both the Forks Police Department and to Forks General Hospital and explained in medical terms about Charlie and Sue's supposed car accident and their subsequent medical condition. They were both put on emergency medical leave and Marcus was told to assure them that their jobs were secure and that everyone was rooting for them to get better.

With that taken care of, Pete and I decided to head to the bank.

"Bells!" Riley came bolting out of the house before we left.

"Yo!"

"I need a bunch of those vibrating cock rings."

"Jeez, Riley, how come you always send me out for them?"

"Payback for my ex-girlfriend always sending me out for tampons," he smirked. "Besides, I like getting you all worked up."

"Fine," I humphed. Peter had the nerve to just sit in the driver's seat and laugh.

We hit the bank for the check first, then made our way to Walmart for Riley's vibrating ring and whatever else was on the list. Why the fuck does Esme need a ten pound bag of sugar? We finished throwing our groceries into the shopping cart and hit the condom section for Riley's request. Unfortunately, there was only one package left on the shelf.

Pete stopped a sales associate. "Excuse me, I'm looking for more of these Trojan Intimates Vibrating Rings."

"Sure, how many do you need?"

"I don't know, a case."

The sales associate's eyes bulged. "Uh, I'll check." He got on his walkie-talkie. "Norm, I have a customer looking for a case of those Trojan Intimates Vibrating Rings."

"Did you say a case?" came the reply.

"Yeah, a case."

"Is the guy a pimp or something, Pat?"

"Hell if I know. He looks pretty normal, but you never know."

"Dude! I'm not a pimp!" my freaked out fiance stated angrily.

"He says he's not a pimp, Norm."

"Ask him why he needs all of those vibrating cock rings, then."

"Um. Norm wants to know why you need all of those cock rings?"

"None of your god damned business! Just find some cock rings for me!"

"Norm, he ain't talking. He's pretty touchy, I bet he's one of those flamers."

"I'm not a flamer! Now, get me those cock rings!" Pete was now yelling at the top of his lungs and a small crowd had gathered around us.

Suddenly, the manager approached us. "Is there a problem here?"

"Yeah, I asked for a case of these and Pat, here, and Norm, on the other end of the walkie-talkie, won't do their jobs and just find some for me." Peter handed the manager the package of vibrating cock rings.

"I apologize about that. One moment, I'll see if I can find some for you." The manager got on the phone. All of a sudden, we heard his voice ring out loud and clear on the PA system. "I need someone in merchandising to check to see if we have a case of Trojan Intimates Vibrating Rings and bring it to the personal products section. There's a couple that's been waiting for a while for it."

If I were human, I would have been red in the face. Even Peter was speechless for once.

The manager stood there and waited with us, then some elderly lady walked up to me with her husband and asked, "Does this work, honey?"

"Uh...uh...I guess," I replied.

"How do you use it?" the husband asked Pete.

"You just throw it on your woody and press a button and go to it," Pete explained.

"I'll take a package, too," the old lady said to the manager. "Ever since my husband started taking that Viagra it's been non-stop sex for us."

Okay, too much information. Oddly enough, if Pete and I were capable of growing old, I bet we would be just like this couple, but, then again, they didn't have parents living for eternity and a mommy that's a succubus.

The manager got back on the PA system. "Bring a second case of those cock rings out so we can re-stock them while you're at it. That couple cleaned us out."

The stock room associate named Norm finally came out carrying two cases of Riley's cock rings. The manager passed one to us.

We took it and finally made our way to the registers to cash out. The cashier got to the cock rings and suddenly got on the PA system, "I need a price check on Trojan Intimates Vibrating Rings."

Ten minutes later, we were finally on our way home and Peter looked like he was going to break the steering wheel in two. "I'm gonna murder Riley," he groaned as he pulled out of the parking lot.

Now, I don't know what it was, but he looked so sexy angry so I leaned into him and kissed his neck.

"Baby, I'm not in the mood," he said.

I kept plastering his neck with kisses. I slowly unbuttoned his flannel shirt and started kissing his chest. "Baby, I'm driving."

"Mmm...and you do that so well," I whispered as I moved up to kiss him on the lips. Peter's lips melted into mine and he was soon pulling off the highway and driving into the woods. I undid his jeans and started jerking his hard cock. My clothes were torn off of me in seconds.

"Ah, I missed you so much," he moaned as I straddled him and plunged onto his cock. "That's my girl, keep doing that, up and down...just like that."

I purred into him and kissed him again, savoring every morsel of my mate's cock as it slid up against my walls. I leaned back onto the steering wheel. Peter's tongue felt like velvet on my nipples as he suckled on my breasts.

I stayed in that position and quickened my thrusts and soon I was crying out his name and sinking my teeth into his neck, pumping him full of my venom.

"Mmm...I love when you mark me, baby," Pete whispered as he held me close to his chest. "I wouldn't mind just staying like this forever with you."

"That would be like paradise," I agreed.

_**Meanwhile in Romania...**_

**Carlisle's POV**

I was sitting in my chambers in Sighisoara thinking about our recent trip to Las Vegas. Isabella had become stunningly beautiful beyond my wildest dreams. She had matured into a woman whose looks were meant to be displayed on the arm of a prince. Unfortunately, her behavior and mannerisms reflected in a different manner. She had become coarse, vulgar, and disrespectful through the years. The company she kept was undesirable. Heidi and Jane Volturi were not the type of women she should be associating with. They were crass and much too independent for women. All of the Volturi women were.

Nothing, though, absolutely nothing could have prepared me for the fact that she was mated to Peter Whitlock. I had to punish Charlotte for letting that fact slip in the nightclub to them. Acquiring Isabella would prove to be that much more difficult now. Peter, as Charlotte's ex-husband, was well aware of Charlotte's gift of reading the bond between mates. Even in our laws in Romania, interfering in the bond between mates was punishable by death. It has been done before and it will be done again. I must have Isabella. She is meant to be mine.

There was more bothering me. Rosalie was also keeping company with Isabella. She also belonged to me. I was the one who instigated her transformation into a vampire. I remembered those days well, it was 1931 and I was living in Rochester, New York. Rosalie was still sixteen, then. A mere slip of a girl, but beautiful beyond measure. I had kept tabs on her and watched her from afar as she grew into a young lady and eventually fell in love with Royce King. It was at that point that my anger overcame me. How dare she fall for someone other than me!

Unfortunately, it was the same night a drunk Royce King and his colleagues decided to have his way with Rosalie. I could have saved her from her fate, but chose to watch as he violently took her innocence from her. I figured that it was her punishment for choosing to throw herself at Royce King, the whore!

As I saw her dying in the streets, I quickly regained my senses and decided that she was too beautiful to let die. I would allow her to heal and give her time to gain trust in me, then I would train her to suit my family's needs. She would be perfect for Edward.

What I didn't foresee was that Edward would reject her for being such a hussy and allowing Royce and his minions to have their way with her. On the one hand, I was proud that I trained Edward so well that he understood the type of woman who should be valued; on the other hand, I was upset because it would make training Rosalie that much more difficult for me.

Time passed and Rosalie began to heal. I was about to begin training her, then she had to come home with that dolt, Emmett. She begged me to transform him into a vampire. Naturally, I had to change him so that her trust in me wouldn't waver. I wasn't expecting the two of them to fall in love or be mates, for that matter. This put a huge damper in my plans.

Now, fast forward many decades and Rosalie Hale has turned out to be one of the biggest mistakes in my life. She had obviously run with Emmett to Peter Whitlock after I specifically told her to divorce him and marry Buckley Fitzroy. Now, she was cavorting with the Volturi along with Isabella. The two were ruined, absolutely ruined. At least Joham was understanding and agreed to take Rose even if she was completely sullied and unruly, but Isabella wouldn't even fetch me half of what I had been intending on making off of her. Fortunately for her, I'm willing to overlook that and allow her to stand with me. She's my wife on paper already anyway.

I've already decided that if Demetri finds Esme alive, I would end her, miserable existence and finally give her what she wanted in the first place—to be with her deceased infant son. Isabella's gorgeous looks would complement mine perfectly. Oh, yes, yes, yes, she would be perfect for me. I needed to train her to be docile, though. And train her I would. My dick became hard just thinking about her perfectly round breasts. I got a glimpse of them in Las Vegas. I wish I could have done more to them, but we were so rudely interrupted. Damn! I want her.

I could hear Alice and Charlotte both servicing their mates. I needed servicing now, but it was within their mates' rights to take them when they desired. I guess I'll have to select a whore from Stefan and Vladimir's vast collection. Damn it! This is all Isabella's fault for having such a desirable body. She'll be punished for this once I acquire her.

**Sam's POV**

We had left Pennsylvania just as Sue Clearwater's heart started taking it's last beats. We were told that it would be safer for us to leave because a newborn vampire had an enormous amount of bloodlust. Paul, Leah, and Embry were okay because they had no scent.

The revelation that Embry Call was my half brother came, not as a shock, but as a welcome surprise to me. I was happy to have a brother. Especially one who has nothing, but goodness in his heart regardless of the odds that were against him. Our father was a shit, there was no denying that. Our mothers, though, were kind, strong, and hard-working women.

Tiffany Call worked her fingers to the bone to make sure that Embry had a decent life. She was always working two, sometimes three jobs, so that Embry never went without. I remember being jealous of him as a kid because Embry got to play little league baseball in Forks every year. Most kids from La Push never had that opportunity, but somehow, Tiffany Call made it happen for him because her son loved the game so much. He played baseball through high school, too, but abruptly had to give it up because the poor kid phased. I felt bad for him at that point. So many of us wolves had to give up our dreams to protect the reservation.

Now, though, with everyone mating with vampires, Charlie and Sue being transformed, and my own brother becoming a vampire/wolf hybrid; I couldn't help but believe that we were shapeshifters for a purpose other than killing vampires. Quil believed the same thing, that's why he and I were in the Quileute Archives painstakingly going through all of our ancestor's journals. We figured out that the key has to lie in our past. We were especially focused on the Uley line because that's where the vampy doc told us there was a genetic anomaly.

"Hey, Sam," Quil said.

"Yeah, did you find something?"

"I think so, but it's about my line—not yours. I'm reading the last journal of Levi Uley, the last wolf in your line. This entry reads: _**I write this against my alpha's orders because I believe there will come a time when this information will become critical. Quil has made the ultimate sacrifice. He has agreed to continue phasing at least once a year in order to protect our precious tribe. As the only widower in the pack, he will watch as his children and grandchildren and their children pass on. Only when a new pack of wolves starts phasing in La Push and he is assured of the stability of the new alpha will Quil allow himself to progress naturally in his aging.**_"

"Fuck me, you don't think..."

The two of us started digging through the archives looking for any and all information on Quil Ateara the Second's journals. We couldn't find a single one. The only information that we found was a very old copy of the Ateara family Bible that belonged to Quil the First. It listed that he and his wife fathered two children, Quil the Second and Amelia. Then, it stated that Amelia married an Edmund Clearwater and Quil the Second married a Lucy Fox. They in turn had one daughter, Doris, who married a Hank Wilde and had two daughters, Jane and Sarah, then it stopped.

"Hang on," I said. How could you be Quil Ateara the Fifth if Quil Ateara the Second only had one daughter?"

The two of us stopped to stare at each other and I think the realization hit us at the same time. We started digging through the public tribal records. On that, it said that Quil the second had two children, Doris and later, Quil the third. Quil the third married Molly Swan.

"I think I'm related to Bella," Quil gasped. "I've never actually met my grandma Molly, I was told she died a long time ago."

"Quil, you've also never met your father. He died, or so you were told. You were raised by your mom and your grandfather."

Quil sat down trying to make sense of the fuckery that we had both possibly just deciphered. "We need to talk to my grandfather. I want answers and I want them now! Come with me?" he requested.

"No problem, bro. I've got your back."

We ran to Quil's house. Old Man Quil was sitting in the living room watching the news.

"Grandpa," Quil said.

"Oh, hello Quil. What are you doing at home? I thought you and Sam were on patrol tonight?"

"Yeah, we are, but that's not for a couple of hours yet."

"Ah, you're right."

"Grandpa, can you come for a ride with us? We want to show you something," Quil stated.

"Of course."

The three of us got into Quil's truck. Quil drove deep into the forest and parked the truck. We got out and hiked a bit when Quil suddenly stopped. He fixed us both with a commanding stare and said, "I give you, Samuel Uley, and you Quil Ateara the Second, an alpha command to phase now."

I phased, then the unbelievable happened, Old Man Quil phased into a wolf. Fuck me, then fuck me again, then fuck me one more time.

The three of us started conversing mentally with each other. Old Man Quil was the first to speak, "How did you figure out who I was?"

Quil and I told him how we deduced that he was actually Quil the Second by reading his father's bible. Then, we phased back to human form and he went on to tell us his story.

"It was around 1935, when Ephraim, Levi, and I were fifteen that we first phased. Our fathers, of course, explained what happened to us. The Cullens had moved to Forks and that's what triggered the gene. After the Cullens moved away about five years later, the three of us decided that one of us should keep phasing in case they ever returned to the area. That duty fell to me. You see, my first wife Lucy died in childbirth while giving birth to our daughter, Doris. Time went on and I raised Doris alone. She was now a young lady, married to Hank Wilde. She gave me two granddaughters, Jane and Sarah. You knew Sarah, of course. She was Jake, Becky, and Rachel's mother. Doris noticed that I wasn't aging as fast and questioned me. In fact, I looked younger than she did at that point. I told her about the gene and how if we continued phasing, our aging would be delayed.

Doris came up with the idea of me faking my own death and returning to the area in a few years as my own bastard son, Quil Ateara the Third. So, after getting approval from the alpha. I phased into a wolf and left the area. I decided to take advantage of the fact that I was a wolf and toured the entire continent. You should do that one day, by the way. I lost track of time and didn't realize that five years had passed. I finally returned to La Push as Quil Ateara the Third. No one questioned my identity because I was the spitting image of Quil the Second."

He took a deep breath before continuing his story, "It was about two years after my return that it happened. A new family had moved to Forks and they had two teenaged kids, a son named. Geoffrey, and a teenaged daughter named Molly. One look at Molly and my world stopped, she was my imprint. Molly was still only seventeen and a senior in high school. I was, of course, a grandfather who was pretending to be a twenty year old. The two of us fell in love. Molly's parents disapproved of our relationship, so did the people on the reservation. It was in the sixties when interracial relationships were looked down upon. Still, the pull of the imprint was too powerful. At this point, Ephraim was in failing health so as his final job as alpha and tribal council leader, he married Molly and me as soon as she turned eighteen and accepted her as a full member of the pack. He also gave me his express permission to leave La Push and forgo my responsibilities as protector as long as I returned to be a tribal elder when requested. I think he realized how difficult it was to keep up the charade."

"Grandpa was Molly related Bella?"

"Yes, she's Bella's great aunt. You'll put two and two together when I tell you the rest of the story," he said. "Okay, so the fallout resulting from the two of us getting married was tremendous so, I, once again, left the reservation. Molly was pretty much disowned by her family. Her brother, Geoffrey, though didn't have any problems with our relationship. The two of us left for California and made a life for ourselves there. Molly was progressive, she wasn't in any rush to make babies and she took advantage of the fact that as an imprint, she didn't age as long as I was phasing. Time passed and we became pretty successful. Molly ran a beauty salon while I ran a commercial painting business. I was still phasing so physically we were both young. Molly's brother, Geoffrey, knew our secret and came to visit us, and of course, my daughter Doris did, as well."

Old Quil, who when I looked at him closely didn't look as old as he should, paused for a second. "Over twenty years had passed when we received a surprise visit from Levi. He came to tell us that it was time that I assumed my rightful position on the tribal council and that he wanted me to take him to Disneyland before he dies. Your great, great-grandfather was funny as all hell, Sam."

"Molly and I agreed that it was time. By then, she was pregnant with our first child and she wanted to be a full time mother. We both had more than enough money to live comfortably, especially after we sold our home and businesses. The only problem was that we still looked young and the tribal council had specifically requested Quil Ateara the Third to return. So, Molly, Levi, and I came up with a plan. We would fake Molly's death and say that she was killed in a car accident with our fictitious son, Quil Ateara the Fourth. I would return to La Push with my pregnant, widowed daughter-in-law Joy. Meanwhile, Molly who is a brilliant beautician and hair dresser, used stage make up on me and colored my hair to progressively age me. She also lightened her hair color so she wouldn't be recognized. We decided that I should stop phasing once we had our child. Of course, the child would never know that I was his father and would never know his mother's true name, but it couldn't be helped. Wolves make many sacrifices, as you well know."

"Are you saying that you're my father?" Quil was trembling at this point.

"I am, and I'm sorry son for all the secrets and lies, but they were necessary to protect the tribe and the family's integrity."

Quil was sitting, staring at the man who just admitted he was his father. He didn't seem angry at all, he seemed to be contemplating the situation. Hell, I would be. This was some fucked up shit, but, of course, it still didn't explain the genetic anomaly in my family.

"So, you said things will click about Bella once you explained some things to me. What?" I asked.

"Come on, let's go home. Your mother will be better at explaining things to you from here on out. Sam, you too. She's making beef stroganoff for dinner."

We drove back to the Ateara residence, the three of us stark naked because we had phased so abruptly. To say, Joy or Molly or whatever, was shocked was an understatement. She knew, though. As soon as we walked inside stark naked. She ran to get us clothes.

We, then, sat down and explained to her what had happened. Quil then asked her about Bella's connection.

"Charlie Swan is my brother Geoffrey's son. He's your first cousin which makes Bella your second cousin. When you were growing up, do you remember that Bella spent an enormous amount of time at our house? First when you were a little kid, then whenever she came to stay with Charlie during the summers?"

"Yeah, I do. I actually thought she was my sister until you guys told me that she was a close family friend."

"Quil, I took Bella in because her mother neglected her so terribly. Things were okay when she still lived in Forks with Charlie. Renee would always be working and we would babysit her until Charlie came to get her. She actually had a pretty happy childhood because she spent most of her time here with you, Sam, and Embry or with Sarah Black and her kids. When Bella was seven, Renee left Forks taking Bella with her. Charlie fought like the devil for custody for her, but the courts always sided with the mother. Whenever Bella came down for the summer, she looked like hell. She was always dressed in rags from head to toe, she was underfed, and she had way too much responsibility for a little girl and absolutely no self-confidence. She was my brother's granddaughter and there was no way in hell I was going to let her...Quil! Sam!"

We were both so angry that we had phased right at the dining table. Quil, Embry, and I had grown up with Bella in the summers. Embry and my mother were working and Joy would keep an eye on us. When Bella was about twelve, Renee started withholding her from Charlie. He would have to go up there to see her. Then, when she was seventeen, she finally came to live with Charlie, but, by then, her confidence was all sorts of fucked up. Cullen did even more of a number on her confidence, then Jacob. Fucking bastards! It took all of us to bring her back to where she was confident afterwards. We did it because we'd always thought of her as a sister and nothing less.

"Stop running that shit through your head before I run to the res and kick the fuck out of Jacob," Paul's voice came sounding into our brain. "What the fuck are you two doing phased in front of Joy and Old Man Quil anyway?"

"We'll explain later," Quil said mentally. "How are Charlie and Sue?"

"Fucking."

"Fucking?" we both asked.

"Yeah, apparently Sue's a succubus like Embry's imprint. She needs sex as much as she needs blood. Anyway, since she woke up three days before Charlie, her need for a release built up in her so much that she's in some sort of a frenzy. Poor Charlie's been going at it for close to three days straight now. Meanwhile, the rest of us are all horny as hell and it doesn't help with fucking Jasper projecting his shit."

"Four days isn't a big deal," I said.

"It is for me, you shit! My little guy needs daily lovin', damn it!"

"What are you doing phased anyway?"

"Oh, I'm taking Aro on a wolfback riding adventure."

"Whatever, I'm phasing back. Take care of yourself and give Bells a hug from me."

"I always do, bro. She'll be fine with me looking out for her. You know I'll never let her get hurt."

Quil and I both phased back and apologized to Old Quil and Joy.

"Don't worry about it, I hated this dining set anyway. I'm so relieved that you finally know the truth. Come here." She pulled us both in for hugs.

Quil suddenly went over and hugged Old Quil, then he gave him a command, "Dad, I give you an alpha order to continue phasing so you no longer age. I also give you permission to leave the rez and go live your life so you and mom don't have to use stage make-up and live a lie in front of everyone."

"Why?" Old Quil asked.

"I don't want to lose you or mom. You two have made too many sacrifices in your lives for me to lose you to something avoidable such as death. I've never thought of being a wolf as a curse, I think we're blessed to be able to phase and live for eternity if we choose to. Seth feels the same way, he's not going to stop phasing, especially now that Sue and Charlie are vampires. Besides, now you can run to Pennsylvania with me and shock the hell out of everyone there."

I thought about what Quil just said. This is why he's the alpha, not me or Jacob. He just thinks on a different stratosphere than the rest of us. I actually felt honored to be a part of his pack. Now, we just had to figure out exactly what was so special about my bloodline.

**Aro's POV**

When Marcus called to tell me what had occurred in New York City to Charlie and Sue, I rushed to America with Picia and our guard to offer whatever assistance we could. That and I was bored stiff in Volterra and I was insanely curious about America. Besides, I thought about a quote by Deepak Chopra, "The worst curse to befall anyone is stagnation, a banal existence, the quiet desperation that comes out of a need for conformity." I realized that we have been pretty complacent in Volterra and it was time for us to finally get out of the castle and explore the world.

Charlie had finally woken up three days ago and we were waiting for him to...um...finish with his wife. Good God, a forty-five year old succubus. This should be interesting. I was actually delighted that Charlie and Sue were changed because, finally, I had vampires closer to my age that I could speak to. I was changed when I was forty so I had always been the oldest vampire that I knew of. Caius and Marcus were both in their early twenties.

Today, I was living by another of Deepak Chopra's tenets: acceptance. I was getting to know Jane's husband, Paul Lahote. He offered to take me wolfback riding. Now, in the past, I would never have even considered associating with his kind, but now I know that we are all equals.

I couldn't help, but read his mind for I had to be touching him in order for me to go riding. I caught a conversation between him and two of his pack brothers about Bella. The poor girl, her mother was a terrible woman and for Edward Cullen to take advantage of that was an unforgivable sin of the worst kind. After that, the only thing Paul thought about was food, sex, and cars—in that order. God's teeth! Why on earth would he be using Jane as a dining cart?

Paul ran for a little over an hour then returned to human form. I gave him his clothes which were in the backpack that he had me carry for him. We found ourselves in Niagara Falls in Canada. The two of us took in the breathtaking sight of the falls then toured the town.

"I'm getting kind of hungry. Do you mind if I grab a bite to eat?" Paul asked.

"No, not at all. In fact, it's my treat."

"Cool beans. Wow! Look at this place, they're offering a free steak dinner with a drink purchase from four to eight pm daily. What time is it?"

"Um, seven pm."

Paul and I walked inside the establishment and we were immediately seated by the pretty waitress who seemed to have lost most of her clothing.

"How can I help you boys?" she asked us.

"Um, we'll each take one of those free steak dinners and stuffed potato skins, a double order of buffalo wings, and mozzarella sticks for appetizer."

"You have to order an alcoholic beverage for your free steak dinner."

"I'll have a Heineken. Aro, what do you want?"

"I have no idea, I've never had alcohol before," I admitted.

"He'll take a double shot of Patron," Paul ordered for me.

I turned my head to the left and noticed some sort of a stage. "Paul, it looks like they have entertainment here," I said, excitedly.

"Yep, looks like it," he chuckled.

About five minutes later, it was announced that a woman named Miss Isis Glittertush would be performing on stage.

"Paul, is she a famous singer?" I asked.

"Not quite, but I know you'll enjoy her."

Music started blaring on the speakers and Miss Isis Glittertush took her position on the stage. She was wearing nothing but those fancy underthings that Picia wears when she wants to seduce me. She held on to some sort of a pole, then started shaking her hips and twirling around it. Occasionally, she'd drop down on her hands and knees and men would stuff dollar bills in the lace of her garter.

Miss Glittertush started running her hands down her body to the delight of her audience. Hm, interesting, there are only men in the audience. Next, she placed her hands under her breasts and started shaking them. She started removing what little clothing she had on piece by piece. She bent over at the waist and spanked her bottom with a snap.

"Paul, you're right, this woman is extremely talented," I commented.

"I told you."

By the end of the song, she was wearing nothing but her garters which was stuffed to the hilt with dollar bills. She left the stage and the men went back to chatting amongst themselves.

The waitress brought out our drinks. Paul held up his glass and said, "Bottoms up" before chugging all of it's contents. I mimicked him and did the same with mine.

"I need more of this Patron, it's delicious."

"I figured you'd like it."

When the waitress brought out all of the food, Paul ordered three bottles of his Heineken and a bottle of Patron for me.

By now, a Miss Cinammon Deepthroat was performing on stage and Paul was halfway done with all of the food on the table.

"Paul, I think she's even more talented than Miss Isis Glittertush. Look at how high she can raise her legs. Is that an earring she has hanging from her clitoris?"

"Uh, yeah. It's a piercing. Some human women claim it makes sex more erotic."

"Ah, interesting."

Ten dancers later, Paul was done with his food and he and I had moved up to the front by the stage and were now watching Miss Lola Spankmihooter do her dance. She was very talented as she shook her bosom in front of the audience continuously. What an original dance! I was drinking my third bottle of Patron and had never felt better in my life. What a wonderful elixir! I wonder if they sell this at Walmart.

Lola got down on her hands and knees and crawled up to me. I handed her a dollar bill and she placed it in her garter belt. She winked at me and wiggled her naked bottom to me on the way back to that delightful pole.

"Paul, she winked at me!" I said. "A real life celebrity winked at me!"

"Aro, man, I didn't realize that you were this cool! Next time, we're taking Riley with us. He and I used to run to Vancouver all the time when we lived in Washington because the clubs are better than in the U.S. You see, in Canada, the girls can take it all off, whereas in the states, they have to leave their panties on."

"That's unjust!" I hollered. "Women in America should be free to express themselves as they see fit!"

"I'm with you, trust me."

"Paul, you have the makings of a good leader."

"Do you really think so?"

"Yes, of course, we need more people that are as open minded and free thinking as you are."

Ten more songs brought me my eighth bottle of Patron and Princess Creamysnatch who liked to dance while sitting on her bottom with her legs spread wide and up in the air in a V-position. Personally, I thought she was the most talented out of the bunch. She was especially adept at jiggling her breasts at the audience.

Candy Sphincterlicker was performing now. I had to admit that she was kind of boring. She needed to swing her hips more and perhaps jiggle her tits, as Paul taught me to refer to breasts as. I think she noticed my concern because the next thing I knew she crooked her index finger at me in a come hither motion. I jumped up on stage at vampire speed and approached her.

"Miss Sphincterlicker, you need to shake your hips more and maybe raise your arms up above your head more."

"Hey, you can't be up here," she said.

"Honestly, if you can't take my advice...here...let me just show you what to do." I started dancing on stage the way I thought she should be dancing.

Even though, I've been holed up in the castle for two thousand years, I did dance and I fancied myself an excellent dancer. I showed her some of the moves I learned from watching Saturday Night Fever. The audience started applauding.

There were two rather large uniformed men approaching the stage. Paul hopped up and said, "Aro, dude, we've got to go. You can't be up on stage."

"Of course I can, Miss Sphincterlicker invited me. Besides, they love me. Try this move, Paul." I showed him the signature move from Saturday Night Fever that made John Travolta a dancing legend.

"I'm not doing that, man."

"Please, pretty please with a cherry on top," I begged.

"Fine!" Paul humphed, but he did the move I showed him and sure enough the audience roared.

A few people yelled, "Take it off!" So, I decided to appease the audience and ripped my clothes and Paul's off on stage. Paul did say that we were allowed to take it all off in Canada, after all. The crowd was riveted by my dance techniques so I continued dancing.

Two minutes later, we were surrounded by uniformed men. One of them, placed metal restraints on my hands while another did the same with Paul. They grabbed our belongings from our table and our torn clothes and escorted us into vehicles. "Whatever you do, Aro, refuse a blood test. And when they tell you that you can make one phone call, tell them that you want to call Isabella Swan, okay?""

"Got it," I said. "Where are they taking us?"

"Jail."

"Oh, I've never been there before."

"I can't say the same thing myself."

"I had fun tonight, Paul."

"Same here, buddy."

"Gee, I've never had a buddy before," I said. This was definitely a new experience. In fact, I've had a lot of new experiences tonight.

Albert Einstein once said that "the only source of knowledge is experience." I was sure that I was gaining a lot of life experience with my new buddy, Paul. With that thought, the vehicle pulled away and we were on our way to a new experience in jail.

**So, you got some back history on Bella's relationship with the pack from both Charlie and Sam. Now you know why she's so close to them, and especially to Sam. You also know the mystery behind Quil's "grandfather." What did you think? You also got a bit more from Carlisle, he's pretty full of himself, isn't he? Do you think that it was a necessary purchase? Then we have Aro gaining "life experience" with his new buddy Paul? Is Paul an appropriate mentor? Let me know what you think, I shall respond to your reviews as always. XOXO**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi everyone! Thank you so much for your awesome reviews and messages. **

**This chapter is shorter than my norm, but I think it ends at a good place. **

**This story is AU/OOC/OTT.**

**All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Mature readers 18+ only please.**

**Peter's POV**

It was roughly two am and Bella and I were in the process of ripping out the wall to wall carpeting in our bedroom so that we could replace it with wood flooring. We decided to renovate our bedroom and bathroom because we needed something to keep us busy while we were being cockblocked by our parents.

Everyone was doing some sort of major project. Esme ended up building two additions extending out towards the back of the house. She also enlarged the kitchen, which was a great idea because we could use the space. The kitchen had turned into our family gathering spot and, more or less, our base of operations. I think she was thinking about enlarging the living room again, too.

We had just finished rolling up the old carpet so it could be taken to the town dump when Bella's cell phone rang. That's odd, why would anyone call my mate at such an ungodly hour?

"Hello?"

"Ah, Isabella, this is Aro."

"Hi," she said, clearly perplexed.

"Paul and I were wondering if you could come and collect us."

"Of course, where are you?"

"In Canada."

"Okay, what part of Canada and why are you there?"

"Ah, Paul and I have been touring the Niagara Falls area, taking in the scenery, and enjoying a host of wonderful new experiences."

"That's great, now why do you need me to come and get you?"

"Oh, yes, that's because we're in jail. It seems we can't just leave from here. Apparently, you have to come and get us."

"We're leaving now. Just sit tight with Paul."

"Excellent, it takes an hour to get here on wolfback, just so you know. Are wolves faster than vampires?"

"I'm not sure, but hang tight and we'll be right there."

She ended the call and sighed.

When we got to the living room, Garrett and Heidi were already waiting for us.

"We heard the conversation," Garrett said. "What do you think landed them in jail?"

"Beats me," I said. "It's got to be something stupid."

"I'll bet a hundred bucks that they're naked," Bella wagered.

"You're on, kitten," I chuckled.

"Alright, do we run to Niagara Falls or drive?"

"I'd say drive and let the idiots stew in jail for a bit," Heidi said. "I can't believe that we're bailing Aro out of jail."

"I can't believe that Riley's not with them," Bella added. "How long does it take to drive to Niagara Falls?"

"About four hours at speed limit so I'd say it'll take us about three hours at this time of night, we'll take Jasper's Escalade."

Three hours later, we were at the jail in Niagara Falls, Canada picking up Paul and Aro from jail.

The police constable was speaking to Garrett, "Sir, the establishment they were visiting is willing to not press charges as long as they take care of their bill and, of course, leave a gratuity for their server."

"That's not a problem. What are the charges?"

"We don't get involved in that, sir. You'll have to wait until they open at four pm to settle them. If I can have your word that you'll take care of the charges today, I can release them into your custody."

"You have my word and I'll leave you my business card in case you run into any more trouble."

"In that case, I'll go retrieve the two men."

Aro and Paul were brought out and released into Garrett's custody.

The constable spoke to Garrett again. "If you go to Oakwood Drive which is just down the road from Niagara Square you'll find many stores at which you can purchase clothes for them."

"Ah, yes, I see why that would be necessary," Garrett said, noticing the paper robes that the idiots were both wearing. "Thank you."

"You owe me a hundred bucks, Pete," Bella said.

"No, you said they'd be naked. They're wearing robes."

"Yeah, but they're made out of paper. You know, that's the same type of robe they give you at the gynecologist's office before a pelvic exam," Bella noted.

"I wouldn't know, I've never been to a gynecologist," Heidi said.

"Trust me, it's no joy ride. I used to hate going, I found it to be so invasive."

We got the two fuckheads in the car where Bella nailed into both of them. "What the fuck did you two do?"

"Allow me to explain," Aro said with a smile. "Paul was hungry so we decided to enter a restaurant called the Beaver Trap. They were offering a free steak dinner with the purchase of a drink so we went inside. Once we got there, we noticed that there was free entertainment."

"Oh, yeah, who was performing?" I asked, curiously.

"My personal favorite was Princess Creamysnatch, but Paul seems to think Lola Spankmihooter was more talented. Of course we both agree that Candy Sphincterlicker was too lazy to be a dancer."

"You took him to a strip joint?" Garrett, Heidi, Bella, and I questioned Paul simultaneously.

"I thought it was a restaurant. I was just going in for the free steak dinner. Wasn't I, Aro?"

"That's right, buddy," Aro said, proudly putting his arm around his new best friend.

"You idiot, no restaurant is gonna offer a free steak dinner with the purchase of a drink unless it's a strip joint!" I yelled at Paul.

"Now, now, there's no need to be jealous. We can all go there tonight," Aro tried to placate the situation.

Garrett drove along Oakwood Drive and spotted a Walmart. He pulled into a parking stall and instructed Aro and Paul to stay put while the four of us went in to pick up clothes for them. Heidi noticed that Aro's contacts had dissolved and threw a pair into his eyes.

The four of us went straight to the men's clothing department where Heidi and Bella started picking out an outfit for them.

"We don't know what size Aro wears," Bella pointed out.

"I do, I used to be sent out to select his clothes when I was with the Volturi and aaaagggghhhh..." Heidi clasped her hand over her mouth and pointed towards the entrance.

Aro and Paul had just walked inside the store in their paper robes and were heading our way. Everyone, from customers to employees, was staring at them as if they were just released from the insane asylum—including us.

Fuck me, now there's a manager approaching them.

"Excuse me, we have a policy in the store that requires customers to be wearing shirts and shoes."

"Yeah?" Paul questioned.

"Your attire is not quite up to standards."

"Since when the fuck does Walmart have standards?"

Oh, hell no. Not here, not now, you dipshit.

"Sir, please. Note the sign at the entrance, it reads 'No shoes, no shirt, no service.' It means that your feet and upper body must be covered for health code reasons."

"Yep, and my buddy and I are wearing shoes and we're wearing robes so we're not breaking any laws."

"Sir...I...well, hello." Heidi had just walked up to the manager and used her gift of allure before the situation got out of hand. Meanwhile, Garrett and I shoved both numbnuts into the large handicapped fitting room while Bella hurriedly looked for clothes for them. She tossed in two pairs of jeans and t-shirts for the two of them.

"Bells, we need underwear!" Paul yelled.

"Hang on a second, you fuck up! I'm looking!" Then, a moment later, she gushed, "Ooh! Retro cartoon boxers!"

God, I love it when she gets all excited.

A couple of minutes later, she tossed in two pairs of boxer shorts.

"Really, Bella? The Smurfs?"

"Don't they have anything cooler like Nascar or something?"

"Geez, Paul, you're not really in a position to be picky. Fine! Let me see what else they have."

Meanwhile, Garrett and I were becoming uncomfortable waiting inside with the two naked idiots.

"I'm wondering, can we get more of that delicious beverage that I was drinking last night?"

"Sure, what was it?" Garrett asked Aro.

"It was called Patron. It tasted almost as good as human blood and it made me feel all tingly inside."

"Just how many shots of Patron did you have?"

"Only eight or was it nine, hmm...I forgot."

"How about these?" Bella asked as she threw in a pair of the Jetsons boxers for Paul and Yogi Bear boxers for Aro.

"Hey! How come he gets Yogi?" Paul complained.

"They don't have it in your size! It's either the Jetsons, the Smurfs, or the Flintstones—now which is it?"

"Baby, do they have the Flintstones in my size?" I called. Hey, the Flintstones were awesome. I'm man enough to admit that.

"Yep, they do, Pete. I'll grab one for you."

"Find a Jetsons one in my size, Bells," Garrett called out. "Is Judy Jetson on the print?"

Paul settled for the Smurfs, declaring that Smurfette was all kinds of hotness and that he'd do her if he were a smurf.

With the two drunks dressed, we finally left the fitting room with a mortified attendant staring at us as if we were degenerates.

"Thank you madam. That was my first time in a fitting room," Aro said politely.

The attendant's jaw dropped. I couldn't blame her really. I mean, when do four men ever go into a fitting room together.

"Was it as good for you as it was for me, babe?" Paul asked the attendant who now looked like she wanted to run as far away from us as she could.

It didn't really help that Garrett chose that moment to announce, "Boy, was it tight in there. I never want to experience that again."

We left Walmart as soon as we paid for the clothes and after the store manager gave Heidi his cell phone number, home phone number, work phone number, address, email address, mother's home and cell number, address, and driver's license number.

"Um, Heidi? Was that a normal reaction from someone that you use your gift on?"

"Yeah, pretty much. He'll be obsessed with me for a while now."

"So, what are we going to do now? We have to stick around here until four pm when the nightclub opens so we can pay the bill. It's only eight am.

"I'm hungry," Paul said. "Can we stop somewhere so I can grab a bite?"

We grabbed some food for Paul, then toured the Niagara Falls area until four pm so we could pay the bill at the strip joint off. Garrett and I were about to go inside and have everyone else wait in the vehicle, when Heidi spoke, "Don't even fucking think about it. Bella and I will go inside and pay the bill."

"That's fine," Garrett said. "Just make sure you pay them in cash. We don't need a place like this to have our credit card info."

Bella and Heidi walked inside, but they soon came back out to us with shocked expressions upon their faces.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Um, we don't have enough cash to pay the bill," Heidi said. "We only had three hundred dollars between the two of us.

"Well how much was the bill?"

"Oh, eight thousand nine hundred sixty-one dollars. Not including gratuities for the server."

"How much?" I gasped. "What the fuck did you two order?"

"Well, we had two steak dinners—they were free though, a bunch of appetizers, beer, and Patron," Paul explained.

"Clearly they're taking advantage of the situation and are overcharging us. Garrett, let's go take care of this."

"We're coming with you!" Bella decided.

So it was, that the four of us entered the Beaver Trap Strip Club, leaving Paul and Aro in the car. We walked inside to talk to the sleazy owner, he assured us that the bill was accurate and even showed it to us. It turned out that Aro didn't have nine shots of Patron, it was nine fucking bottles with a bottle service premium attached to it at eight hundred and fifty dollars a pop, plus Paul's food, and thirty bottles of Heineken! That's why the idiot Volturi king was still tipsy.

Then, the fucker made the biggest fuck up of his life. "Hey, if you two don't have the cash to pay up, these chicks can work it off in the back room."

Garrett and I moved the girls behind us. I got right into the greasy shithead's face with Garrett flanking me, "Say that again, fucker!"

The turd started shaking and sweating. He gulped as he stuttered, "I...I...a...a...aplogize. I...I...o...o...only...m...meant t...to say...th...that...th...these w...w...women...a...a...are...beautiful."

"That's better," I growled. "Now, you're going to cut us a break on this bill because, first of all, even with your bottle service—a bottle of Patron doesn't cost eight hundred and fifty dollars."

"S...s...sir, the bottle service premium is ten times the cost of the bottle."

So, you're telling me that a bottle of Patron costs eighty-five dollars Canadian or close to ninety US dollars? Now, don't lie to me because I pay under sixty bucks for it retail and I know for a fact that as a vendor, you're getting a break on the cost."

"I've got another issue," Garrett piped in. "How the fuck can you serve two men this much alcohol? You're lucky they didn't get alcohol poisoning. You could get your liquor license pulled if I report this to this police."

I think the gravity of the situation just hit him because the next words out of his mouth were, "Why don't we just forget about the bill. It's on me."

"Thank you," I said. "Now which girl was their server so we can leave her a tip?"

"That would be Heidi Sparklepuss, she's performing on stage now."

"Excuse me?" Heidi and Bella both yelled in alarm.

"Uh...Heidi Sparklepuss is on stage now."

Garrett and I started chuckling at hearing the waitress/stripper's name. Heidi and Bella both had appalled expressions on their faces.

Garrett and I took our mates by their hands and waited by the stage for Heidi Sparklepuss who was completely naked except for her cash filled garter belts now. After her performance, we followed her backstage to tip her.

"Heidi Sparklepuss," I called after her.

"Yeah?"

"We just want to give you a tip on behalf of the two men who were arrested last night."

"Oh, um, okay."

I handed her a thousand bucks in cash.

"Thank you," she said, gratefully. We turned around to leave, but not before she stopped us. "Hey, what was with that one guy and his red contacts?"

Fuck. Aro, you idiot. Did you forget your own rule about exposure?

"He's goth," Bella replied quickly.

"Mmm...hot," the stripper murmured.

We left quickly before she could ask us anymore questions. Paul was holding Aro down in the Escalade. "I want to go back and have more Patron!" he whined.

Garrett got behind the wheel and quickly drove us away and out of Canada. It took us five hours to get home because we had to stop at a Denny's to feed Paul. When we finally got home, a worried Jane and Picia were waiting. As soon as the two idiots explained what happened, Jane shocked the crap out of Paul, then Aro, per his mate's request.

"How can Alice Cullen feel aroused by that?" Aro asked in pain. "That hurt, Jane! It really did!"

"I wonder whose shocks are more painful. Katie, you try shocking them," Sulpicia smirked.

Both Paul and Aro were writhing on the floor in agony after Kate put her hands on their shoulders.

"Hers! Definitely hers!" Paul cried, pointing to Kate.

"Really?" Jane asked incredulously. "Are you sure?" She shocked the two fuckers again. This time, Bella, who must have thought enough was enough, threw her shield on the two saps.

"Jane, stop!" she ordered. "Look at them, Aro is cracking and Paul looks like he has steam coming out of him."

"Paul? Oh my God, I'm sorry, baby," Jane cried. She picked her mate, who was twice her size, up and carried him to her house to comfort him. Picia did the same with Aro. Yep, they're nuts. I'm just glad my mate is pretty normal. Speaking of which, I'm horny.

"Hot damn! Vampirism is so much better than that Viagra shit! Ready for another round, Susie?"

"Come here, tiger." We heard Sue purr.

Well, shit, there goes my hard on. We all sighed and went back to work on our projects around the house. One thing is for sure, by the end of two weeks, this house is going to look like a million bucks with all the renovating going on.

_**Two weeks later...**_

**Charlie's POV**

"Charlie, Charlie," Susie called.

"Yes, dear, what's up?"

"What just happened—to us?"

"We're vampires, don't you remember?"

"I know that! I'm talking about the sex, Charlie. The sex! I think that we've had more sex together since we became vampires than in our entire lives. On top of that, I don't even remember waking up as a vampire. All I remember is needing sex, then finally getting it. What's wrong with me, Charlie? Am I a defective vampire?"

"Susie, honey, I don't think you're a defective vampire. You probably have some sort of a gift. Let's go ask the kids, okay. Come on, let's get dressed."

I reached into my drawer and got dressed right away. Susie, however, cracked the dresser drawer handle, then she tore right through everything she tried to put on. She broke down and started sobbing.

"I am a defective vampire! Oh my God!"

The door to our cabin opened slowly, Bella and Jane walked inside and cautiously approached my wife. Bella held Susie while Jane helped her get dressed. Jane looked earnestly into Susie's eyes and said, "Mom, you're a newborn vampire. Your fine and gross motor skills have to be re-learned so that they can be performed at a human pace. On top of that, you're much stronger than the average vampire during your first year because you still have some human blood lingering in your tissues. That's why you broke the dresser drawer and ripped through your clothes."

"What about Charlie, though? How come he was able to get dressed without ripping his clothes?"

"Oh, he's a defect," Jane chuckled. "Bella was the same way. When I first met Bella, she was a six week old vampire in complete control of all of her faculties. I thought she had been changed years ago, come to find out it hadn't even been two months. So, just to let you know, you're normal—those two are freaks of nature."

"Gee, thanks a lot Jane," Bella said, sarcastically.

"Anytime, Bella," Jane wagged her eyebrows. "Sue, hold my hand and follow my lead."

"Why are you walking so slowly?"

"I'm going at a human pace."

"Well, that's ridiculous! No wonder you feed from humans. This is so annoying!"

We got to the main house and everyone was sitting in what I think was the living room.

"Did you guys renovate?" I asked because the living room was humongous.

"Uh, yeah. We had nothing better to do while waiting for you so we did some work on the house," Peter said. "How are you, dad?"

"Great! I've never felt better in my life. My rotator cuff injury isn't even bothering me."

"That's because your scar tissue burned away during your change," Marcus informed me.

"Oh, nice. I should have done this ages ago. It would have saved me from a lot of pain. Where's Leah?"

"She's in Philadelphia. She had to go to court for a client. She should be home tonight."

"Oh, okay," I said as I settled down onto a sofa. Jane sat next to me, then placed Sue next to her. "Hey, these were some pretty quick renovations you did. How long did it take? Two days?"

Everyone looked at each other with odd expressions on their faces. They all turned to Tanya for some reason. She got a look of resolve on her face, then started speaking, "Sue, I'd like to introduce you to my sisters, Katie and Irina. They came here as soon as you woke up."

"Why?"

"Well, you're special."

"Special, how?"

"You're a succubus like we are. You're the first one born in over a thousand years."

"What exactly is a succubus?"

"Well, legend says that a succubus is a female demon that preys on sleeping human men by appearing in their dreams and seducing them. In reality, all it is, is that our constitutions are a bit different from a normal vampire."

"How is it different?"

"We require a release more than a standard vampire," Irina said.

"A release?"

"Yes, a sexual release. An orgasm."

Sue's eyes bulged open. "Is that why...can you...can you tell me what was wrong with me when I first woke up?"

Katie took over the conversation, "Sue, when a succubus first awakens from her change, she requires an immediate release. If she doesn't get her release right away, her need for one builds up into an almost hypnotic frenzy until she gets one. The longer she goes without her release, the longer it takes for the initial desire to leave her system. Now, generally, a succubus is unmated so any male can provide that release for her. In your case, you were already mated so the situation was...well, let's just say it was a bit more complicated. For whatever reason, Charlie took three days longer than you to wake up. Now, if you were a standard vampire, it wouldn't have been a problem. But, since you're a succubus, you had unique needs that needed to be taken care of, but we knew that you wouldn't want to mate with anyone except for your husband, so you had to wait. Of course, this increased your need for release at a rapid pace, that's why it took you until today for you to come out of your frenzy."

"Exactly how many days did it take for Susie to come out of this frenzy?" I asked.

"Twenty-one days from her awakening," Tanya said.

And I was out for three days after that so... "Are you telling me that we were fucking for eighteen straight days?"

"Yes, which shatters our record of six days of straight fucking when Jasper first found out that Victoria was his mate," Heidi informed me.

"Oh man, I didn't need to hear that. I need a beer," I said.

"Shit, you need to feed. You're a newborn and you haven't fed in eighteen days," Jasper said. "Come on dad, let's go. Who's coming with us?"

Randall, Alistair, and Embry volunteered to go with me along with Jasper. Tanya and her sisters took Susie at the same time, but separately from us. Apparently, there were things related to her being a succubus that they needed to discuss with her.

"So, how are things going, Charlie?" Embry asked.

"Um, I just found out that I was in some sort of sexual trance for eighteen days, how do you think I feel?"

"Aw, come here, you need a hug. Let me give you a hug," Randall said, and pulled me into an embrace. Gee whiz, this was one happy guy. Maybe the four hugs a day thing really does work.

"You held up well there, old man. She enjoyed it, that much was for sure," the guy named Alistair, to whom I was only introduced to briefly when I first woke up, said.

"How do you know that she enjoyed it?"

"We heard you guys. We all heard you guys."

"You heard us having sex?"

"Sure we did, you kept saying that vampirism was way better than Viagra and you kept calling your wife your personal Hooter's babe," Randall informed me.

"But...but...we were in a separate cabin..."

"Alright, everyone stop running," Jasper ordered. We all did as he asked. "Charlie, as vampires, our senses are highly tuned. We can see and hear for greater distances and in much greater detail than a human can. So, yes, we all heard you, but then again, you'll be able to hear us when we get it on with our mates."

"Oh, no. No. Look, I'm a man of this world. I know that kids have premarital sex. Hell, I had premarital sex—lots of it..."

"Yep, and you proved it too. I mean, it seemed to me like you had a big bag of tricks there that you pulled out on your wife. You had her purring like a kitten," Randall said.

We all stared at Randall incredulously.

"Do you mind? I'm trying to explain things here."

"Sure, sorry, but I was impressed. You did good for an old fucker."

"Uh, thanks. Anyway, I can't overhear when Bella and Peter have sex. I know she's not innocent by any means, but as a father, I'd really prefer it if I didn't have to hear them—even if it was inadvertently."

"Trust me, I agree. You don't want to overhear those two, your daughter's wild in the sack. Wouldn't ever have guessed it, considering that she used to date Fuckward."

"Jasper, I didn't need to hear that either."

"Sorry, Dad. Listen, don't worry, Peter and Bella have tweaked the living arrangements a bit. They bought some property while you were um...fucking. We're gonna discuss that stuff when we get home. For now, though, I'm going to teach you how to hunt and deal with your new enhanced senses. Randall, Alistair, and Embry are going to tell you what your job is, now that your wife is a succubus."

"Why? How does Susie being a succubus affect me?"

Embry stepped in to the conversation. "Charlie, you're going to need to have sex with her—a lot."

"What do you mean by a lot? Like twice a week or something?"

"Um, no, a lot more than that."

"Exactly how much more is a lot more."

"Two or three times a day should do the trick," Alistair said.

"Two or three times a day? My dick feels like it's gonna fall off already!"

"Yes, but that'll get better. I promise. When I first found out I was Katie's mate, all my cock wanted to do was shrivel up and hide for a few days. Unfortunately, succubi have a gift that'll keep your dick hard even if you don't want it to be so you'll have no choice but to go to it, old man. Don't worry, in a few weeks you'll get used to it, then you'll learn to love it. In our world, they say it's the ultimate gift to be mated to a succubus."

I felt like crying. My poor cock was going to be abused for the rest of eternity. Now, I was longing for the days when I had to take Viagra to get it on. What if she wants to have sex during a game or something? Worse yet, what if she wants to have sex during the World Series?

"You need another hug," Randall said.

"Yeah, I do," I whimpered like a pussy.

_**Three hours later...**_

As we approached the main house, I could hear everyone deep in conversation.

"We need to bring charges of child pornography against them for sure, but what about attempted rape?" Aro asked.

"Bella and Rose didn't report it, they couldn't possibly to human law enforcement. They would have tried to collect DNA evidence off of them," Garrett replied.

Attempted rape? When the hell did this happen? I became enraged and bolted into the main house taking the door along with me.

"I see your point, but..."

"What attempted rape? Who? Who tried to rape you girls? I want answers! I want them now, god damn it!" I hollered.

Everyone at the table was stunned silent, not so much about my outburst, but about the fact that I overheard the conversation. It was obvious that they'd been keeping it from me.

Bella tried to appease me by giving me some bullshit about not wanting me to get worried. "I am going to be worried about you. I'll worry about you always, you're my little girl." I, then, turned to Garrett. "You're going to tell me everything and you're going to tell me everything, right now."

After the look of sheer fear crossed his face, Garrett started telling me all the details of what transpired in Las Vegas. After that, I asked for details on this Cullengate business. I knew some of it, but not all. I became more and more pissed off with every word that came out of his mouth.

"Tell me about Carlisle Cullen," I growled to Aro.

"Well, he's British—changed in the seventeenth century. He lived with us in Volterra for roughly twenty years as a court advisor during the eighteenth century. He moved to America after that."

"Anything else?"

"No, that's all we know about him really, that's all he told us."

"You god-damned idiots. And I mean every, single fucking one of you. If Carlisle Cullen was the source of that information, how do you even know if it's true? Did you meet the vampire that transformed him? Did he at least have a name for you? How do you even know if he's even British? Did any of you even think to investigate his background or are you just taking it verbatim from him?"

"Uh, we didn't really think to do that, Dad. We thought he was a pretty trustworthy fellow," Marcus said.

"Trustworthy my ass! Let me tell you the first rule about law enforcement, you never trust anyone based on experiences—especially the perpetrator. Frankly, the son of a bitch reminds me of a god-damned used car salesman. His teeth are too white and he's overly friendly. In order to conduct a proper investigation, you have to research the facts and that includes his entire background. Give me all the files on the Cullens, I'm taking over the investigation and we're going through everything piece by piece together."

"You know, that actually makes sense. You are a police officer, after all," Aro said.

"I'm not just a police officer. I'm a police chief. In order to get that position, I had to go through all the ranks, including detective. Everything goes through me in Forks. Clearly, none of you know what you're doing. Simply listening in on phone calls, running into them, and hoping to get clues is gonna get you nowhere. We're going to do this the right way and bring those fuckers down, starting now. Bella, Rose—I'd like to see the two of you outside please. Peter, Emmett—stay in the house."

The two girls followed me outside. I wanted to speak to them alone and find out exactly what happened to them in Vegas. I needed all of the details, no matter how graphic, to get into Carlisle Cullen's mind. They finally relented and told me everything that was done to them, including how that Buckley Fitzroy character and Carlisle put their hands on them. I was pissed off to no end, but I had to remain calm. Losing it here would do more harm than good.

I looked at Rose and noticed, for the first time, her haunted demeanor. I knew what the answer to my next question was going to be, but I had to ask her, "Rose, I need you to be honest with me, sweetheart. Have you ever been sexually assaulted?"

She had the look of abject terror in her eyes. "Rose," I said taking her hand in mine. "I need you to tell me what happened to you so I can help you."

"H...h...how did you know?"

"Sweetheart, I've been in law enforcement for almost thirty years, I've seen that haunted look in your eyes countless times. Now tell me what happened, so I can help you."

And she told me. The poor girl was gang raped and left to die. She said that Carlisle Cullen found her seconds after her rapists took off. He, apparently, picked her up, took her home, and changed her into a vampire. This sent off a thousand red flags in my brain. I'd bet my silver dollar that he saw the whole thing happen, realized how broken she was, and transformed her so he could build her up and break her down again. I planned on finding out, too. For now, though, I took the crying girl into my arms and did my best to calm her down, "Shh...I've got you. I'm not going to let anything happen to you ever again."

"Thanks, Dad," she sobbed and relaxed into my arms. The poor girl needed a father figure, one that she could trust, more than anything.

I looked over to my Bella and she had venom tears in her eyes. She was a good girl, always has been. She also had an enormous amount of inner strength and an infinite capacity to love which was amazing considering that Renee was a selfish, old witch. I carried Rose back into the house with Bella by my side. I scanned my suddenly huge family, chock full of new children, and vowed that over my dead body would the Cullens lay a hand on any of them.

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Let me know your thoughts. I promise to always respond to your reviews.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello! Thank you for your wonderful reviews. Wow! Charlie made a huge impact on you! He has a legion of fans out there.**

**A/N: Be sure to check out the special message I have at the end of the story. I hope you all find it helpful.**

**This story is AU/OOC/OTT.**

**All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Mature readers 18+ only please.**

_**Two weeks later...**_

**Bella's POV**

Dad and Mom were both becoming accustomed to vampire life. The two of them moved into the house that Peter purchased along with Kate and Irina, their mates, and Caius and Athenadora. Jasper, Caius, and Jane were helping Mom get her bearings straight. She was having a heck of a time getting adjusted to her new strength. The bloodlust wasn't much a problem for her. Apparently, as a succubus, her bloodlust was tempered by her lust for my father. Ew! Sue was a vegetarian vampire like the other succubi. They stuck with animals because they didn't want their sexual lust overpowering them while they were in a feeding frenzy. Of course, I've never experienced a feeding frenzy, and neither had my dad, so we had no idea what that felt like. Jane kept pointing out that my father and I were defective vampires. Now, the problem with Sue's feeding, much to the chagrin of Leah, Paul, and Embry, was that her favorite meal was wolf. I actually found humor in that, they didn't.

Dad, unlike Sue, was an ol' pro at vampire life. He was driving, running errands, and even hunting. Yes, I said, hunting—and I mean with guns. This made Tanya very happy because she's become an expert at preparing venison for the wolves. We had a veritable professional kitchen going in our house because of her and Marcus, well, and me. We now had a slicer, a meat grinder, and the food channel running all the time in the kitchen. Everyone thought that we were the nuttiest vampires in existence. We couldn't eat this stuff, but we sure had a blast preparing it.

We found out from Brewmaster that my father had multiple gifts. It was weird, the way we found out. I still remember it clear as a bell. I was watching TV with Pete when, suddenly, my father sat in between us and put his arms around the both of us. Here's what happened next.

"Go ahead," my father said, out of the blue.

"Go ahead and what?" Peter asked.

"He's not talking to you, Fucker. He's talking to me. You passed your gift on to him just like you did with Sparklepuss."

"Oh."

"Oh, is right. Anyway, Daddy's got a ton of shit going on. Not only can he talk to me, but he's also a shield like Sparklepuss. He has other shit going on, but you're gonna have to talk to someone who knows about this shit."

"I'm sorry, I can't understand how I can pass on my gift. I didn't even bite him," I pointed out

"A shield is inherent. It runs in your family. You can ask Renata about that. There are a ton of shields in her family too. So, it's more like Charlie passed the shield onto you even though you were born first as a vampire."

"Cool!" my dad exclaimed.

"Anyway, tell Paul's little bitch, Aro, that he and Caius are going to have to go back to Volterra soon because the Cullens are going to be stopping by at the castle in two weeks. He needs to keep Renata close to him and the hybrid vampires in the castle completely out of sight, but positioned so the mindfucking duo can't work their voodoo on them. It might help for him to call in some temporary reinforcements from either La Push or Malta. Oh and tell him not to invite them to stay the night in the castle. He can think up of a reason on his own."

"Alright, Brewmaster, do you know why the Cullens are stopping by in Volterra?" my dad asked.

"They're trying to get a read on Aro and Caius, of course."

"So, why send them into the lion's den?"

"Um..." I think my dad just stumped Brewmaster.

"Tell me what it's like at the castle?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know? I don't have a fucking physical presence."

"Alright, buddy, the three of us are going to get back to you. I have to find out more about this Volterra place."

"Over and out," Brewmaster said.

**Brewmaster's POV**

Buddy's even cooler than Mental Guru. Daddy sure is great!

**Caius's POV**

We were sitting in Peter's dining room, drawing the layout of the castle and explaining how things operate in Volterra to Charlie, or Dad as I liked to refer to him. He was calculating and intelligent, and I was positive that following his lead was the way to go. We needed to get Eleazar Denali here. The man seemed to be teeming with special vampire gifts.

"Okay, tell me where the guards are stationed?" he asked.

Marcus pointed out those areas to him.

"That's not really smart. You only have the throne room guarded. Have you thought about the rest of the castle?"

"Well, we never really considered..."

"Obviously!" Charlie interrupted. "I'd like to fly down there and secure the castle. At times like these, all points need to be guarded."

"Now, tell me. Is Carlisle Cullen just going to show up or does he usually call."

"He always calls first," Aro said.

"Okay, when someone calls your castle, do they reach you directly or do they reach a receptionist?"

"They reach a receptionist who connects the line to whoever the caller asks for directly."

"Well, that's stupid. What if you're busy?"

"Uh..." Aro, Marcus, and I all said at the same time.

"Duh...you three aren't thinking. Why talk to someone if you're busy? Why talk to someone if you don't feel like it? And why do you have such an archaic phone system? Don't you have a way of identifying your callers?"

"Oh my God! I just thought of something!" Bella blurted out. "This just popped into my head. Carlisle and Edward were both constantly complaining about how they detest those automated phone systems. What if you had one of those put in? Everyone has one, even the Forks Police Department, sorry Daddy, has one."

"What is an automated phone system?"

"Oh, it's just a modern convenience made to annoy the caller. For example, I called the cable company today because we were having a problem with our reception, but I had to listen to about five or six minutes of prompts to actually get to a live person."

"Let me ask you this, Bella," Aro asked seriously. "Does Walmart have an automated phone system?"

"Yes! Here, I'll call them and you can listen. Um, Pete, pass me that Walmart receipt on the counter. I think the phone number is listed at the top."

"Give it here. I'll place the call. I have something that I need to ask them anyway." Riley took the phone and the receipt from Bella.

He dialed the number and we listened as a voice came on the phone, _"Thank you for calling Walmart. Today's store hours are seven am to ten pm. To reach the pharmacy, press one. To reach electronics, press two. General merchandise, press three. To reach the manager on duty, press four. If you need to reach the store operator for any reason, press zero."_

Riley pressed one and another voice came on the phone,_ "Thank you for calling your Walmart Pharmacy. Today's pharmacy hours are eight am to nine pm. If you are calling to use our automated prescription refill system, press one. If you are calling to check on the status of a prescription, press two. If you are calling from a doctor's office, press three. If you need to speak with someone on the pharmacy team for any reason, please press zero."_

Riley pressed zero this time and a live person came on the line. "Walmart Pharmacy, how may I help you?"

"Oh my God! I came inside of my girlfriend. What if I knocked her up?"

Almost everyone stared at Riley aghast.

"Um...let me get the pharmacist for you," the woman said.

"Pharmacist, how can I help you?"

"I came inside of my girlfriend. What if I knocked her up?" Riley sobbed over the phone.

"Son, Pennsylvania sells Plan B over the counter. Your girlfriend needs to get herself to the pharmacy and I can sell it to her."

"What the heck is Plan B?"

"It's an emergency contraceptive that, if taken within seventy-two hours of unprotected sex, can significantly reduce her chances of pregnancy."

"How significant is significant?"

"About eighty-nine percent."

"Well, that's not reassuring. What if she falls into the other eleven percent that do become knocked up?"

"I can't answer that."

"How much is it?"

"Forty dollars."

"Forty dollars? That's a month's allowance. How the heck am I going to come up with forty dollars? Besides, what am I going to say to my mom. Can you give us a ride to Walmart because it's possible that I knocked my girlfriend up?"

"Son, how old is your girlfriend?"

"Fifteen."

"I'm sorry. She's going to have to go to a Planned Parenthood. We can't sell plan B to anyone under the age of eighteen. There's one in Williamsport."

"Williamsport? That's even further than your store. My mom's gonna kill me." Riley started openly sobbing on the phone.

"There, there, everything will work out," the pharmacist tried to soothe.

"Waaaahhhh!

"Um, might I suggest you use a condom next time. We sell those here. You don't have to be eighteen to buy those."

"Waaaahhhh!"

"Would you like for me to talk to your mother for you?"

"Nooo! She'll kill me. She'll beat me with a broomstick!"

"Hang the fucking phone up now!" Charlie growled.

"Did you hear that? That's my girlfriend's father. He has a rifle pointed at my head. Oh God! I have to go!" Riley ended the call and grinned.

"Riley?"

"Yeah, Charlie?"

"Grow the fuck up!" he roared.

"Okay, whatever you say. No need to get all bent out of shape. Oww!"

Jane had just zapped him. I noticed that someone or another gets zapped on a daily basis in this household.

"How the fuck does Alice Cullen find that to be arousing?" Riley moaned.

"That's what I said," Aro agreed. "It's really, really painful."

"Alright, well we're off topic now." Charlie glared at Riley. "Bella, sweetheart, your automated phone system is a great idea. It works in our favor because we can actually trace where the call is coming from while they listen to the automated prompts. You know something, we're gonna have to put some genuine police equipment into the castle and here too. Emmett, I'm going to need your help with that. We're gonna have to do this illegally." The cabin had been turned into a work center for Garrett, Leah, Charlie, and Emmett.

"Sure thing, Dad," Emmett replied.

"Good boy. Alright, now, I need to know what palace protocol is when someone shows up unexpectedly to the castle."

"Well, they're greeted by the receptionist. She calls downstairs and one of the guard goes up to retrieve the guest."

"Okay, well, that's gonna change. You're going to install security cameras throughout the castle. Yes, I know we're vampires with heightened senses and all, but...Sue quit licking me...ahem...but we can't see through walls. A well placed security camera will go a long way."

"Does Walmart have security cameras?" I asked.

"Yes, they do. In fact, they have guards whose primary job is to watch the cameras all day. They do it in eight hour shifts, of course."

"Ah, if Walmart has security cameras, then we'll have to do the same in Volterra."

"Okay, now that I have a general idea of the layout in Volterra, I think I know how we're going to handle Carlisle Cullen's visit. We need to put some securities measures into place, and we definitely need to make you, Aro, and Marcus less accessible to the general public. And that's what Carlisle Cullen is, the general public. You need to stop looking at him as someone who was once a part of your court. Have you thought of the fact that he may actually have been spying on your court at the time?"

"We never considered that," Aro said.

"It never occurred to me that he could have been a spy," I stated. "But I can tell you that I never, ever trusted him and thought it was a mistake to make him a member of the court. Isn't that right, Aro?"

"Yes, he's right. Caius never warmed up to him. He had a funny feeling about him from the get go."

"Trust your instincts. Nine times out of ten, they're correct. Let me ask you this, son, what about Carlisle made you not trust him?"

"He was always looking around the castle, as if searching for something. Whenever we were discussing something important or private, whether it be court business, financial, or a personal matter between mates—he was always lurking around. It was almost as if he knew exactly when and where we would be."

Dad sat down with a pensive expression on his face. He had his elbows on the table and he started rubbing his chin with his fingers. He turned to Jasper, "Tell me about Alice Cullen."

"Well, she was my wife for about sixty years. I met her at a diner. She said I was her mate and brought me to the Cullens," Jasper said.

"That's not what I want to know. I want to know how she became a vampire. Her history, her background."

"She had visions as a child. She was sent to a mental institution because her parents thought she was unstable. She was changed in 1920 when she was nineteen in Biloxi, Mississippi by a vampire who worked in the nuthouse."

"What's her real name?"

"Mary Alice Brandon."

"Did you confirm the facts when you met her or did you believe her cutesy, innocent demeanor? Honestly speaking, even I thought that she was sweet, adorable, and a good friend to Bella whenever I saw her in Forks."

"No, Dad, I didn't confirm a thing. I just believed her outright."

"Okay, we're not getting anywhere with Carlisle Cullen—so far, that is. I have a feeling that the key is Mary Alice Brandon or whoever the fuck she is because, in all honesty, I doubt very much that she is who she says she is. That whole, I was thrown into a mental institution because my parents thought I was unstable is a story designed to evoke sympathy," Charlie declared. "Who here has known Carlisle the longest?"

"That would be me," Alistair said. "I met him almost as soon as I was transformed into a vampire in 1320."

"When?" half the table blurted out.

"In 1320, why?"

"Because according to Carlisle Cullen, he was transformed in 1663!" I exploded, and slammed my fist down onto the dining table, splintering it and making it fall to the floor. "He lied to us! I knew it! Aro! I told you that he wasn't to be trusted! I told you there was something strange about him. You dismissed my feelings about him when he showed up at the court! You didn't listen to me!"

I flew into a rage. Pots, pans, everything started flying all over the kitchen. I was beyond angry. I vaguely remembered someone ordering the women to leave the house. All I knew was that my arms were flailing wildly and I was punching, hitting, kicking, and throwing things. I ripped off a few limbs, whose, I had no idea. Walls started crumbling, the ceiling collapsed, then, everything went absolutely still. It was as if I was sleeping.

I woke up later on the living room sofa in Charlie's house. The house had been cleared of everyone, but Charlie.

"Are you alright?" he asked, worriedly.

"Yes, I think so. I was so angry...I..."

"You couldn't control yourself. I've been there. When Renee—that's my ex-wife, first took Bella away from me, I destroyed my entire living room. I was so angry. It took Old Man Quil to calm me down. He sat with me for days until I finally realized that none of it was my fault and the only thing I could do was fight to get Bella back. It took me ten years to get her back, ten whole years, but I never gave up. Obviously Carlisle Cullen lied to you in order to gain entry into the court. Thank God, Alistair, was able to give us confirmation about his age. We now know that he's at least three hundred years older than he says he is, who knows, maybe more. It's a small step, to be sure, but we'll figure out what the fucker has been up to."

"I'm sorry, I lost control. You must think I'm a cad."

"No, you were just letting all your anger out. You needed to do it. That was centuries of pent up anger and frustration. Now, buck up. We need to figure this shit out and we need to pool all of our resources together." Charlie gave me a hug. My first real one from a father ever. I had never really been hugged in my entire life. Parents simply didn't hug their children when I was a child. I think I'll take one out of Randall's book and start hugging people four times a day.

"Thank you, Dad," I said, and I meant it.

"You're welcome. Now, let's go to the main house, everyone's worried about you."

"Um, first, can you tell me if I hurt anyone?"

"Well, you might have ripped Aro apart and Felix tried to stop you so you pulled his head off. Marcus and Peter reassembled them and took them hunting. After that, we let you vent your frustrations and then Jasper knocked you out. He tried to knock you out sooner, but I told him that you needed to get your anger out. By the way, you owe my daughter a new house. You'll see what I mean in a second."

I grimaced and got up and left Charlie's house. A worried Sue came running up to me and gave me a hug. Then, Dora hugged me. Dora, my mate. She rarely, if ever, gives hugs because she was brought up in the same era that I was. The age of no hugging.

"I was so worried about you," she said, looking earnestly into my eyes.

"I'm fine, thank you." I held her tight against my body. She seemed rather shocked at first, but then melted into my arms afterwards.

I returned to face everyone. Rather than being angry with me. They were all concerned. Bella gave me a hug. "Are you okay?" she asked, kindly.

"Yes, thanks."

"Good, you owe me a house," she joked.

"I can see that," I replied, staring at the lopsided structure with a caved in roof. It appeared as if everyone rushed inside to remove any salvageable belongings. "I'm sorry about the house."

"Don't worry about it. Things can be replaced, you can't though," Bella said with genuine concern. And for the first time, I could see why this girl was Charlie Swan's daughter. She was wise beyond her years and had a caring heart. She was her father's daughter through and through.

_**Ten days later...**_

**Edward's POV**

We've been ordered to visit Aro Volturi in Volterra to try to get a read on him. He, Caius, and Marcus were always difficult to read unless in person because of their incessant shield Renata. Carlisle was calling the castle now to inform the three idiots of our impending visit.

He dialed the number and, as we thought, they answered right away. "Hello, this is Carlisle Cullen. Can I... That's odd, Edward...there's some kind of recording playing. I must have dialed the wrong number."

He dialed the number again, "Hello, this is Carlisle Cull... Huh, this is very strange. Let me try again."

"Perhaps, it would be prudent to wait until someone answers, Father," I suggested.

"I suppose you're right. Let me try this again."

He dialed the number and this time he waited for someone to speak. A voice came on the phone. _"You __have reached the Castle of Saint Marcus. Please listen to the entire recording before making a selection as our options have changed. For information in English, press one." _ The entire recording repeated itself in Italian, Spanish, French, German, Russian, and Japanese. Could those jerks make the process less streamlined? Carlisle pressed one at the end of the recording. _"Thank you for calling the Castle of Saint Marcus. For hours of operation, press one. For tour information, press two. For directions to the castle, press three. For parking information, press four. For area hotel information, press five. For lost and found, press six. For the security desk, press seven. For additional information, press eight."_

"Edward, what should I press?"

"Um, maybe eight for additional information."

Carlisle pressed eight and the same incessant voice, which sounded oddly like that annoying phone operator from Pussymart, came on the line again. _"You have selected the option, additional information. For the Saint Marcus Charitable Foundation, press one. For the Saint Marcus Historical Society, press two. For media interviews, press three. For administrative offices, press four. For operator assistance, press zero."_

Carlisle pressed zero. Another recording started playing, _"You have reached the operator, please hold while we are assisting other callers. Your approximate wait time is ten minutes." _The soundtrack to Saturday Night Fever started playing.

"Ten minutes! Who the fuck is calling the Volturi? Why the hell would they need ten minutes? Edward, go get me a whore to suck on my cock while I wait for the idiots to come on the line."

I ran downstairs and selected a whore from Stephan and Vladimir's vast collection. I watched as she pleasured Carlisle, dreaming about Isabella doing the same thing to me. Twelve minutes later, someone finally answered the call. He tossed the whore to the side. "Thank you for calling the Castle of Saint Marcus. How may I assist you today?"

"Hello, this is Carlisle Cullen. I'd like to speak with Aro please?"

"What department is he in?"

"What do you mean by what department? I want to speak with Aro Volturi!"

"One moment, let me check our personnel directory." The woman came back on the line. "I'm sorry, there's no such person by that name on our staff."

"He wouldn't be on the staff, you idiot. He...you know what...forget about it...let me speak to Caius."

"One moment please. There's no such last name in the directory, sir."

"That's his first name! His last name is Volturi."

"I apologize, let me check for you. One moment please. I'm sorry, we don't have a Caius Volturi on staff here."

"May I speak to Marcus Volturi please, then."

"Sir, the venerable Saint Marcus has been dead a long time. If you'd like to visit his crypt, you may do so during visiting hours. We also have a relic on display."

"I don't want to see his crypt or his damn relic. I just want to speak to him!"

"Sir, you seem to be unstable. Shall I give you the number to the suicide hotline or the location of your nearest Deepak Chopra Healing Center?"

"The what? Deepak Chopra? Listen to me bitch! I want to talk to one of the three brothers—either Aro, Caius, or Marcus! Now!"

"One moment please, let me transfer you to a supervisor."

There was a slight pause, and this time a man came on the line. "Supervisor, how may I help you?"

"Listen to me. My name is Carlisle Cullen. I need to speak with Aro, Caius, or Marcus Volturi, or anyone in charge now. I'm a good friend of the the three brothers."

"Hold the line, please."

The line clicked and some music started playing. _'Feel the city breakin' and everybody shakin' and we're stayin' alive. Stayin' alive. Ah, ah, ah, ah stayin alive ...'_

I can't believe they have that incessant soundtrack streaming in the background. After everyone in our family developed disco fever because of the movie Saturday Night Fever, Carlisle put a stop to listening to any sort of popular music in our house. That was in 1977. Thank goodness for that. I knew that Rose, Emmett, Jasper, and even Esme disobeyed the rules and listened to whatever they wanted to in their cars and while Alice, Carlisle, and I were not home.

A recorded voice came on the line. _"You have reached the administrative offices of the Castle of Saint Marcus. Office hours are from nine am to noon and from one-thirty pm to four pm. If you are calling between these hours and have reached this message, we are busy assisting other callers. Please hold the line and someone will be right with you."_

Carlisle huffed and rolled his eyes.

Eight minutes later, someone finally came on the line. "Castle of Saint Marcus. Administrative offices."

"This is Carlisle Cullen, I would like to speak to whomever is in charge please."

"What is this in regards to, sir?"

"My family and I would like to come to the castle for a visit."

"One moment please."

"Finally," Carlisle sighed as he waited.

Ten seconds later, he was finally transferred over to someone. _"You have reached the Castle of Saint Marcus. Please listen to the entire recording before making a selection as our options have changed. For information in English, press one." _

"Aaaarrrrgggghhhh!" Carlisle crushed his cell phone in his hand. "Fuck calling those turds! We're just going to show up! Motherfucker!"

I'd never seen Carlisle swear so much. He was so incredibly angry that I ran from the room in fear of his rage. He's been on edge since our trip to Las Vegas. Alice's visions have been skewed. She can't seem to see anyone anymore. Stefan and Vladimir are extremely angry with him. They wanted us to bring Tanya and Isabella with us to Romania. When Carlisle explained what transpired in Las Vegas, they became irate. Isabella was ruined. Completely ruined. She allowed herself to be defiled by that Peter Whitlock and she was cavorting with the Volturi. They wanted to know how our family could have been so careless as to allow her to run free for so many years. Then, when Carlisle said that Esme was kidnapped, they were furious. They were pretty sure that it was the Volturi that took her. This is why we've been ordered to go to Volterra next week to probe their minds.

"Edward!" I heard Stefan yell from his chambers. I went to him immediately. He motioned for me to go to the soundproofed conference room with him.

"Yes, Master."

"Tell me, how beautiful is this Isabella Swan girl?"

"Breathtaking. She was competition for Rosalie as a human—enough to make her jealous. As a vampire, she is breathtaking. She gives Heidi Volturi a run for her money."

"So, she would make a proper companion for a king, then?"

"Absolutely, but she's been defiled by that Peter Whitlock."

"No matter. Women can be trained. You know that fact well, Edward. Your mate has been defiled many times over by, not only Peter Whitlock, but by other men. She was a frequent bedmate of James, God rest his soul. But, the point is, you trained her, and if Isabella is as breathtaking as you describe, then she should belong to me and me alone. I've been without a companion since I had to dispatch of Didyme a hundred years ago. I got sick and tired of her crying for Marcus every night. After thousand of years of that bullshit it started wearing on my nerves. I need someone just as beautiful, and this Isabella Swan seems to be perfect for me."

"Yes, Master."

"When you return to America in a few months. You will retrieve her for me."

"Yes, Master," I said as I bowed out of the room.

There was one problem with his request. Isabella was mated to Peter Whitlock. I observed Peter Whitlock on our final night in Las Vegas when we tried to take Rose and Isabella home with us. He was protective of Isabella. More than he'd ever been with Charlotte. He didn't even put up a fight when Charlotte and I discovered we were mates, but with Isabella he did. Carlisle, Joham, Branleur, and I ran away as fast as our feet could take us, out of fear of being disassembled. My poor Charlotte was ripped apart by that Victoria woman. Alice had to reassemble her, herself. Why the two of them didn't run from Peter, Emmett, Alec, and Victoria—we had no idea. On top of that, Alec Volturi was with Peter and Emmett. Clearly, the two of them had Volturi connections now. I'm not surprised since Isabella's best friends are Heidi and Jane Volturi with Rosalie added to the mix now.

I sighed thinking about Isabella. She was once so sweet and innocent. A perfect virginal vision especially in the nude. I ran upstairs to my laptop to view the photos I had taken of my sleeping angel. Ah, but she could no longer sleep. She was a vampire, and a deplorable human drinking one at that. But still, these photos are perfect, her rounded breasts, her erect buds, her beautiful, virginal pussy—all ripe for the taking. I sat back and pictured my beautiful woman and stroked myself until I succumbed to the enticements of my memories of my, Isabella. Yes, my Isabella.

_**The next day...**_

Carlisle decided to place a call to Garrett Adams to find out how to contact Aro Volturi. I listened in on the phone conversation.

"Garrett Adams, speaking."

"Garrett, this is Carlisle. I'm in a bit of a pickle here and I'm wondering if you could assist me."

"How can I help you?"

"I need to reach one of the three brothers, but I can't seem to get through to them. I called the number that I usually use and I keep having to go through this incessant recorded message, and then, when I finally get through to a live person, they don't seem to know who any of the brothers are. Would you know how to get in touch with them? I know that Heidi is in touch with the brothers."

"Well, I'd help you if I could, but Heidi keeps that type of information confidential at the request of the brothers."

"You allow your woman to keep secrets from you?"

"It's not exactly a secret, Carlisle. She's respecting the wishes of the three brothers and she has told me all about it."

"I just don't understand how you could let her run your life like that. You need to train her to be more obedient, Garrett. If you don't, then I will."

"Is that a threat, Carlisle?"

"Uh, no, I was actually going to do you a favor. Well, may I speak to Heidi, then?"

"No."

"No?"

"No, she's not here. She's in the Bahamas with Bella, Jane, Picia, and Dora."

"Isabella is vacationing with Aro and Caius's wives?"

"Why not? They get along fabulously."

"I'm appalled that you would allow them to...wait a minute, it's sunny in the Bahamas."

"Yes, I know."

"You allowed them to risk exposure of our world?"

"I'm sure they aren't exposing themselves."

"So, you're alone then?"

"Yes, for the next few days."

"So, you must be spending time with your lady friend, then."

"Nope, we broke up."

"You broke up? So, she's available?"

"Not exactly."

"You slipped, didn't you?"

"No, I don't suffer from bloodlust. I feed from humans.."

"Well, then, what happened?"

"She got married."

"Married?"

"Yes, married."

"To whom?"

"Felix Volturi."

"How can you allow this to happen?"

"Hey, they fell in love. I wasn't going to hold them back."

"Love? How can a member of the Volturi fall in love? How can any vampire fall in love? Lust yes, but love—that's ridiculous. Besides, you didn't give me an opportunity to test her out."

"Well, I don't control when people fall in love, and, by the way, vampires are capable of falling in love. Listen, I need to go. I have a call coming in." _ Click._

Bella is vacationing with the Volturi wives? That's just not right. And what's this about Felix Volturi falling in love with that delicious looking whore that Garrett works with? I've seen images of her in Carlisle's mind. She was mouthwatering. But Felix marrying her? Ridiculous. She'll be dead and drained by month's end.

"Edward, you heard that conversation, right? I'm afraid that Bella is in deeper with the Volturi than we previously thought," Carlisle noted. "I'm going to need you to contact Jane Volturi now, Alice."

Alice nodded her head and dialed Jane's number.

"Yo?" Jane answered crassly.

"Um, Janey, this is Ali."

"Who?"

"Ali, from Fashion Week and Las Vegas."

"Speak, midget."

"Um, are you enjoying the Bahamas? I heard you're traveling with my friends Heidi and Bella, as well as with Sulpicia and Athenadora."

"Who told you that?"

"Garrett."

"Oh, right, yeah sure. We're having a good time. The sand feels nice between our toes."

"I know, I can see you."

"Really? Fascinating," she chuckled. "What are we doing?"

"You're talking to me from the beach, of course."

"Yeah, sure, sure."

"Um, would you please tell me how I can get in contact with Aro Volturi?"

"No."

"No?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I don't like your ass, that's why!"

"She doesn't have an ass," Heidi said in the background.

"I do have one! You can ask Carlisle!" Alice humphed.

"Ew!" Jane screeched.

Carlisle took the phone from Alice. "Jane dear, this is Carlisle. Might I speak with either Picia or Dora."

"I'll ask them, hold on," Jane said. "Carlisle Cullen wants to speak with one of you."

"If I must," a woman sighed, then came on the line. "This is Sulpicia, what do you want?"

"Picia, this is Carlisle Cullen. Are you enjoying your trip to the Bahamas with the girls?"

"Only my friends call me Picia and no, not right now, you're fucking it up each moment that I have to speak to you, now what the hell do you want?"

I can't believe that this is a Volturi queen. She's so vulgar and unladylike.

"Ahem, I'm wondering if you know how to contact Aro."

"Of course I know, he's my mate."

"Well, may I have his phone number?"

"Certainly, I'm sure you have the international access code and city code and what not, right?"

"Of course I do."

"Good, here's the number. It's 865-8874."

"Thank you, Sulpicia. Thank you very much," Carlisle gushed.

"Anytime. Now, don't disturb my vacation anymore. Your voice grates in my skull." _Click._

"What a bitch! At least we got the job done," Carlisle said. "Alice, dial the number for me."

Alice dialed the number. A voice came on the line, _"You have reached the Castle of Saint Marcus. Please listen to the entire recording before making a selection as our options have changed. For information in English, press one." _

_**One week later...**_

**Chelsea's POV**

Oh, this is too fucking much. The Cullens, well three of them, have arrived unannounced at the castle. Boy are they going to have a shock to their system now that security measures have been put into place. Aro, Caius, and their mates are back. They brought along a few friends to help implement the new security measures. Heidi's here with Garrett along with their friends Peter Whitlock, his mate Bella Swan, Jane, her mate and husband Paul Lahote—who is quite possibly the hottest male specimen in existence, Emmett and Rosalie Swan, Charlie Swan and his newborn mate and wife Sue. Demetri and Maggie are here, and of course, Alec, Huilen, Renata, and Santiago.

All of us have been interviewed by Charlie Swan regarding our knowledge of the Cullens. I told him that during my most recent reconnaissance mission to Romania, which I returned from last week, I noticed that all of the Cullens were staying in Stefan and Vladimir's castle. I couldn't very well enter the castle, but I did overhear many conversations.

My mate, Afton, ran into the kitchen, which for some reason, has turned into the primary meeting space. "Masters, the Cullens have arrived. They are inquiring about you at the public reception areas."

"Alright, it's showtime," Charlie said. "Bella, Renata, and I are going to remove our shields from everyone going out to meet the pricks so as not to arouse suspicion. Alice's visions should be blocked by Paul and the hybrids in the castle, so you need to just guard yourselves from Edward. Remember what Emmett and Rose taught you about reciting song lyrics. I want the guards in place at all entrances including all of the secret passageways. Afton, remember that Paul is going to be on standby—keep him invisible. Stick to the plan."

"Okay, Charlie."

We watched them on the security monitor as they tried to talk to the humans in the front reception area. It was now a bonafide reception office staffed only by humans that had no knowledge of our world.

"Hello, my name is Carlisle Cullen. I'm sure you've heard of me. I'd like to see Aro Volturi please."

"Would you happen to know what department he works in?"

"Come on, I know you know what I am and I know that you know who Aro Volturi is."

The poor woman looked frightened. She truly had no knowledge of vampires. "Let me call a supervisor."

Good girl, you did as you were trained.

"Go Afton," Charlie urged.

"May I help you?" Afton stated.

"Ah, Afton. I'm looking for Aro."

"Do you have an appointment?"

"Uh, no I don't, but you know that we're old friends. I'm sure he'll see me."

"Let me check."

Carlisle and his family tried to follow Afton, but their path was blocked by two of our larger guard members.

Afton came back downstairs, played a round of Poker, then returned upstairs. "You're in luck, Carlisle, Aro can see you in four days."

"Four days? We came all the way from Rom...America to see him. Can't he squeeze us in?"

"I'll ask him."

Afton came downstairs to tell Aro that he was ready to bring Carlisle to him.

Aro, Renata, Demetri, Alec, and I went upstairs to the conference room behind the main reception area where the Cullens were. We took our places at the key points where Charlie Swan told us to guard and kept running song lyrics through our brains. Everyone did, even Aro.

Afton soon led them into the conference room and stood by the door.

"How may I help you today, Carlisle?" Aro asked, coldly.

"My old friend! It's so good to see you," the creepy doctor said with an equally creepy smile. Ew! His teeth are too white.

Aro just nodded his head.

"I'd like to introduce you to my family. This is my son, Edward, and my daughter, Alice."

Gross! They also have whacked out fake smiles.

Aro made absolutely no reaction. Charlie had told him to remain stoic, which was a real stretch for Aro.

"Aro, my friend, where is your beautiful wife Picia?"

"The Bahamas."

"I'm surprised that you let her out of your sight. I thought the wives weren't allowed out of the castle."

It was true. Up until recently, Sulpicia and Athenadora were rarely allowed out of the castle for security reasons. This was due in part to Marcus's Didyme being abducted and murdered a few thousand years ago. Picia and Dora weren't really in the Bahamas, they arrived home two weeks ago with their mates. Garrett just made up the lie about the Bahamas when Carlisle called him a week ago because that's the first place that popped into his head.

"Times have changed and so have our policies."

"Ah, well, I look forward to hearing about your new policies. Um, Afton, you can take our luggage up to the room."

"Don't order my guard around, Carlisle!" Aro snapped. Carlisle, Edward, and Alice looked stunned at his sudden outburst. "Why is it that you're here?"

"I simply wanted to catch up. We haven't seen each other in ages."

"Yes, well, I'm busy. I don't have time to putter around with you."

"What about Marcus and Caius?"

"They are currently indisposed."

"Oh, what are they doing?"

"Honestly, I'm not their keeper. I have no idea what they're doing. In any case, I wouldn't make you privy to their personal business."

"Well, shouldn't you tell them that I'm here?"

"For what purpose?"

"I'm sure they want to catch up."

Is this weirdo for real? Oh my God! And why does that Alice Cullen freak keep giggling and winking at me intermittently? I wish I had Jane's gift, I'd shock the shit out of her. No wait. From what I've heard, she gets aroused from being shocked. She'll probably end up having a massive orgasm in front of me. I wouldn't want to see that. Ew! And what's up with that Edward Cullen? He alternates between staring at my tits and Renata's tits. Now he's looking at me as if I were sent to him straight from heaven. He has an odd look of awe upon his face, and he's smiling at me all dreamy-eyed.

"Chelsea, call Caius and inform him that Carlisle Cullen is here," Aro requested.

"My pleasure." I pushed the speed dial to call Caius.

"What is it Chelsea?" he answered.

"Carlisle Cullen would like you to know that he's in the castle, Master. He's here with his son, Edward, and his daughter, Alice."

"Isn't Edward Cullen the freak that used to watch Bella sleep while she was human? Hey, wait a minute, shouldn't he be arrested and executed for exposing our world to a human?"

Hehe. The looks of shock and fear that crossed all of the Cullen's faces were incredible.

"We probably should arrest the stalker. Bella said that she still feels like vomiting whenever she thinks about him."

"Right, well, we'll let Aro figure it out. I have no need for them." _Click._

"Aro, surely, you're not going to arrest my son."

"No, not today, Carlisle, because, like you said, we have a history."

"Thank you, I appreciate that. Um, what rooms will we be staying in?"

"You assume too much Carlisle. I gave your son a reprieve for exposing our world to Bella while she was human. However, your son is the least of my worries."

Edward's eyes suddenly widened. He must have seen something in Aro's mind. "Father, we must leave. Um, you forgot about that appointment in Rome." He nodded his head furiously at Carlisle and Alice.

"Aro, I apologize that we have to cut our visit short. I just realized that I have an appointment to see about a car in Rome. It was good seeing you."

Aro stood up and showed them to the door. "Well, if you must go." He steered Edward to the door with his hand on his back. By the time, he turned around, Demetri was standing in his place. He had no idea that Aro just got a read on him. Edward Cullen's gaze met my eyes and he bowed his head to me almost imperceptibly as he left.

All I know is that I'm feeling completely grossed out right now. Why the hell is he focused on me?

A minute later, we were back in the kitchen waiting for Paul and Afton to return. Paul is scentless and can block the annoying elf's visions while Afton can shield himself and one other, as well as, make them invisible.

"How did I do?" Aro asked. "I had to channel my inner Vito Corleone. I tried not to break character."

"You did good. I think you scared the socks off of Edward Cullen. What memory did you show the stalker?" Garrett asked.

"Ah, that's the beauty of it. I didn't show him any memories. I just kept singing Bee Gees songs in my head. Alec is the one that showed him the memory."

"That's right, I showed him the memory of the assault on Bella and Rose because they knew I was there. I think Edward became frightened that I would expose them and decided that hightailing it far and away from Volterra was the best idea. He doesn't know that everyone in the castle is aware of the situation."

"You see, if I showed him the memory of it, I would have had to arrest them on the spot, but we had to let them go so I had Alec do it. It made the most sense," Aro explained.

"I can't believe how nervy they were. I mean, they showed up with suitcases," I said. "You know what else? That creepy Alice Cullen kept smiling and giggling at me as if I were her new best friend."

"Oh, you will be..." Jane chuckled. "You know what was weird was how Edward Cullen was eyeing you as if you had revealed something to him. What did you keep at the forefront of your mind?"

"Um, I was reciting the words to the theme song of iCarly."

"Really, that's odd because I noticed that he seemed intrigued by you."

"Yeah, he even bowed to me on the way out. It was weird."

"Aro, did you get anything off of Edward and Alice?" Charlie asked.

"Yes, I believe I did. It seems the Cullens are in deep with the Romanians and the Egyptians. I wasn't able to discover what exactly they are attempting, but they were sent here by Stefan and Vladimir to probe my mind. Our Maltese vampire friends are in imminent danger. The shields there are desired by Stefan, Vladimir, and Amun. They plan on attacking, and forcibly taking them into custody as soon as they meet with Amun in Egypt in six weeks. Another vampire in danger is Eleazar Denali, they want his power to identify any gifted vampires. They plan on killing Carmen. Mind you, I got this information off of Edward Cullen alone."

"Anything else, Aro?" Charlie asked.

"Yes, but you're not going to like it. It appears that Carlisle sold Rose to Joham, and Bella and Tanya are intended for sale to Stefan and Vladimir. Bella, Rose, and Tanya must be placed under immediate protection. They plan on taking them in May. They'll do so, over my dead body," Aro reassured.

"Are you fucking with me? They can't just sell a person! That's called human trafficking."

"I realize that, Charlie. We must pool our resources and protect everyone. I have a feeling that there are more people in danger."

"Renata, call your uncle in Malta and tell him that we're sending a contingent over there to discuss the situation. As for Eleazar Denali, we must send a shield or a wolf over to get him out of Alaska without Alice Cullen seeing. We can't call to warn him," Caius said.

"I'll call my son, Seth, and have him go with one of his packmates. I think two wolves will offer absolute protection," Charlie said.

"That's a wonderful idea."

Three hours later, Paul and Afton returned from tracking the three Cullens.

"We've got video," Paul said, placing his iPhone on the table. Emmett took it, hooked it up to his laptop, and projected the video on screen.

"Before you hit play, you should know that they ran straight to the airport in Florence. This is where we captured this footage. They boarded a flight to Paris," Afton informed us.

Emmett hit play and we saw the three Cullens talking.

"_Edward, why did you rush me out of there? I was finally getting through to Aro. What did you read in his mind?" Carlisle asked._

"_Only the lyrics to the entire soundtrack of Saturday Night Fever and the images of an entertainer named Princess Creamysnatch. She's a brilliant dancer."_

We all turned to look at Aro after hearing that.

"What? She was very talented!" he insisted.

"Is Princess Creamysnatch an eighties singer?" Sue asked. "Wasn't she in some sort of a girl group that performed with Prince?"

I noticed Heidi, Bella, Peter, Garrett, and Paul all scratching their heads.

"Let's get back to the video," Garrett finally interrupted. Emmett hit play again.

"_Well, what frightened you, then, Edward?" Alice asked._

"_It was what Alec ran through his head. Do you recall he was there when we tried to bring Rose and Bella home with us? Well, Alec still hasn't told Aro, but he's considering doing so as soon as we leave. It appears Bella and Rose told him every detail of what happened from even before he showed up on scene. Those two snitches didn't leave out one detail. Alec considers what you and Joham did to be attempted rape."_

"_Rape? That's ridiculous! How can it be rape if we were teaching our wives a lesson. Legally, they are our wives," Carlisle scoffed. "Well, those two will definitely be punished for running their mouths. What else did you get off of him?"_

"_He seems be extremely upset with a friend of his named Jessie, or rather, obsessed with his companion. You see, Jessie used to be a good friend of his until he met this girl, but lately, he's been acting strangely, it's been hard to define. Now, it seems, Jessie spends all his time with this girl. Well, to make a long story, short. Jessie's got himself a girl and Alec wants to make her his."_

We all started laughing. "Were you running through the lyrics of Jessie's girl through your head, Alec?" Caius asked. He's a huge fan of eighties music.

"Yes."

"You know, my baby Leah was conceived to that song," Sue informed us. What a cool lady!

We went back to the video.

"_We need to locate this vampire named Jessie and his companion. If we inform him of Alec's obsession, I'm sure we can persuade them to join our team. Now, I'm assuming that Renata wasn't shielding Aro since you were able to read his mind."_

"_No, she was, because I didn't see any decisions being made," Alice said._

"_Huh, maybe she dropped her shield momentarily," Carlisle shrugged. "What did you read off of Demetri?"_

"_Well, I learned one thing. The man is definitely a homosexual. He was asking his friend Romeo to take him somewhere where they could be alone. Demetri would be waiting, all he and Romeo had to do was run. Of course, this Romeo, would be the prince and Demetri would be his princess. It was just so sexually deviant," Edward said._

"_Disgusting," Alice agreed._

Uh huh, this coming from the sexual deviants themselves.

"Um, 'Love Story' by Taylor Swift?" Bella asked.

"Exactly," Demetri chuckled along with the rest of us.

"_I couldn't get a read off of Renata or Afton, but you told me that they're shields," Edward said, "But Chelsea was sending a message to me. Carlisle, I've never wanted a woman more than her. Her thoughts were so pure and refreshing, much like Isabella's was before she was made impure by Peter Whitlock." _

"_What message was she sending, my son?"_

"_She said that she knows that I see that somehow the world will change for her and that I will help her to get there and make it all wonderful for her. She assured me that it was all for real and she was telling me just how she feels. She will wake up the members of her nation and she understands that it's our time to be. We must all take chances. Her final words were, 'just leave it all to me.' Carlisle, I believe she was expressing her desire for me and she wants to help us prevail over the Volturi. I was so taken by her heartfelt words."_

"_Edward, you're right, we have our inside spy. What do we do about her mate, Afton, though?"_

"_Clearly she desires me, not him. We must destroy Afton. I must have her, Carlisle. She is my heart's desire."_

"_Edward, I know that Chelsea and I will become the best of friends, like sisters. Charlotte will love her, too. I can't wait to dress her up for you."_

"_I can't wait to tie her up and watch you and Charlotte take her. She's mouthwatering," Carlisle growled and started mauling Alice's mouth. "Our mission was a success. Excellent work, Edward. We'll get your Chelsea for you. Why don't we stay in Paris for a few days to celebrate? No sense returning to Romania early. Our masters aren't expecting us back for another three days."_

"_Ooh! I'm so excited!" Alice squealed._

"That's it, they boarded a plane to Paris about a minute after," Paul informed us. "We ran back after the plane took off, and after I yacked up the contents of my stomach from being grossed out by the conversation. Bella, I'm hungry."

"May I just point out that I believe wolfback riding is exhilarating," Afton stated.

"Isn't it? Paul took me all the way to Canada that way," Aro said.

"Excuse me! It's fine and dandy that you all enjoy wolfback riding, but what the fuck am I supposed to do about Edward Cullen desiring me? All I was doing was running the words to the theme song of iCarly through my brain! He thinks my words are pure and refreshing! You heard the fucker! And Carlisle Cullen wants to tie me up and watch the midget and Edward's bitch take me. Shouldn't you guys be showing a modicum of concern for me?"

"Chelsea, you can rip me apart with one arm tied behind your back. Do you really think that those freaks are going to be able to keep you still enough to tie you up?" my mate asked. "And they'd have to get through me first."

"You just said that I can rip you apart with one arm tied behind my back. How the hell do you intend to protect me?"

"Chelsea, they're not going to get near you, dear," Charlie soothed.

"Thank you, Charlie. Did you see how easy that was? You insensitive prick!" I chastised my husband. "Aro, what are we going to do about me being Edward Cullen's object of desire?"

"It's simple. You and Afton shall return to America with Charlie and his family once Bella and Peter's home has been rebuilt. I believe that's the safest place for you. You'll also train the women to fight while you're there. I think it's clear now that everyone must learn to defend themselves. You are our best female fighter, Chelsea. Now, I think it's time that Dora and Picia learn how to fight too. Don't you agree, Caius?"

"Absolutely, keeping them secluded in the castle because of what happened to Didyme was a mistake. We need them to be trained and on alert. What do you think, Dad?"

"I agree," Charlie said. "But is fighting vampires that much different from fighting humans?"

"Yes," Peter confirmed. "It's very different."

"Then, I need to be trained too. I can teach you how to fight the way we police do it. Maybe it would be best to combine tactics."

"Definitely."

And, so the rest of us left to allow Charlie, Aro, and Caius to discuss logistics and tactics. This was so fucked up! Somehow, in the minds of the Cullens, Alec has become some obsessed stalker, and Demetri has become a heartbroken gay dude with a lover named Romeo. But the worst of it was that I've become Edward Cullen's heart's desire—all because of a stupid iCarly song. Bummer.

**88888888**

**So, what did you think? I'd love to hear your thoughts on this chapter. I promise to respond to your reviews. Also, please let me know if the little chart on the bottom is helpful, and let me know if you'd like for me to update it periodically.**

**88888888**

_**A/N Due to many requests, I'm going to give you a list of characters and their mates that you can refer to as needed. **_

**Lives with Peter and Bella:**

**Garrett/Heidi **

**Emmett/Rose**

**Embry/Tanya**

**Marcus/Esme (Usual residence is currently being discussed by couple.)**

**Lives with Riley and Bree:**

**(On Peter's property, on left of house when facing it.)**

**Jasper/Vicky**

**Lives with Felix and Leah:**

**(not on Peter's property, but next door, on right of house when facing it. Peter's property wraps around the property owned by Jane and Felix.)**

**Paul/Jane**

**(Demetri/Maggie—only when visiting. Usual residence, Minnesota.)**

**(Alec/Huilen—only when visiting. Usual residence, Volterra)**

**(Afton/Chelsea will stay with them. Usual residence, Volterra)**

**Lives with Charlie and Sue:**

**(on Peter's property, in woods behind Felix's land.)**

**(Caius/Athenadora—only when visiting. Usual residence, Volterra)**

**Randall/Irina—only when visiting. Usual residence, Denali.)**

**Alistair/Katie—only when visiting. Usual residence, Denali.)**

**Peter has another house next door to Charlie and Sue. The wolves will stay there when they visit.**

**Lives with Aro and Sulpicia: **

**(They purchased a house for when they visit. It's located directly across the street from Felix's house.)**

**(Renata/Santiago—only when visiting.)**

**88888888**

_**Also by popular request, an explanation of the Ateara family tree so far. **_

**Quil Ateara the 2nd**

**(shapeshifter from the first time Cullen's lived in Forks.)**

**Quil 2nd marries Lucy Fox.**

**They have one daughter, Doris Ateara. Lucy Fox dies during childbirth.**

**Doris Ateara marries Hank Wilde.**

**They have two daughters, Jane and Sarah.**

**Sarah marries Billy Black.**

**They have two daughter, Rebecca and Rachel, and one son, Jacob.**

**Jacob Black is Quil the 2nd's great-grandson.**

_**Now, here's an explanation of Quil the 2nd's other life.**_

**Quil the 2nd, while grieving for his wife Lucy, agrees to continue phasing until another pack forms.**

**Meanwhile, he has raised his daughter Doris alone. She gets married and has kids, but notices that her father actually looks younger than he does. He shares the story that he's a shapeshifter with her. **

**Doris and Quil come up with a plan. Quil will go away for a few years and return as his own bastard son, Quil the 3rd.**

**So, Quil the 2nd is now Quil the 3rd.**

**After his return, he imprints Molly Swan. Molly Swan is Charlie's aunt.**

**Due to not aging, Quil and Molly go away and live in California. He continues phasing. Imprints do not age as long as she is marked and the wolf continues phasing. They make their fortunes in California. They live there for over twenty years.**

**In 1990, Molly finally conceives a child. Quil is ordered to return to La Push to take his place on the tribal council. The problem is that neither he nor Molly have aged.**

**Molly, a beautician and hairdresser by trade, uses stage makeup and hairdyes on him to progressively age him.**

**They return to La Push. Quil the 2nd returns as Quil the 3rd.**

**Molly gives birth to Quil the 5th who should, in all honesty, be the real Quil the 3rd.**

**So, the short explanation is, Quil the 2nd and Molly Swan are Quil the 5th's natural parents. Quil the 3rd and 4th don't exist and neither does Joy Ateara. **

**Molly Swan is Bella's great aunt. Quil the 5th is Charlie's first cousin. **

_**I hope this helps. PM me if you need clarification.**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you for your reviews, messages, alerts, faves, and, above all, for your patience in waiting for this chapter. Some true blue, real life issues got in the way with the production of this chapter. All is well now, I'm just a little poorer, but the dude who replaced my septic pump is richer. See, it all worked out in the end.**

**Also, parts of this chapter were a bit complex to write, but, in the end, I think it'll answer some questions that were poking your brain.**

**This story is AU/OOC.**

**All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Mature readers 18+ only.**

**Peter's POV**

The Cullen's visit to Volterra ended with them running as far as they could from Volterra. With Aro reading Edward, we were able to extract a ton of information from his devious mind. Unfortunately, he couldn't get a read on Alice and Carlisle, but Edward was a good start.

Paul and Afton's video clued us into how we were able to misguide them. That was completely unintentional. It happened because Demetri, Alec, and Chelsea decided to recite the song lyrics instead of sing them like Aro did. Rose and Emmett explained that Carlisle had banned any sort of popular music from their house since 1977 because Edward and Carlisle felt that everyone had developed disco fever. These are the type of twits we were dealing with. They were almost cult-like in their behavior.

Our first priority has become to keep Bella, Rose, Tanya, and now Chelsea safe. Chelsea and Jane have started training Bella and Rose to fight along with Dora and Picia. Jasper is doing the same with everyone at home. We're still in Volterra for a while longer while Esme is overseeing the reconstruction of our house. Apparently, she has redesigned the whole place and is having security cameras installed at all entry points.

I'm still kind of shocked that we're actually in Volterra. It wasn't too long ago that we avoided the Volturi like the plague, but now they were our allies against the supposedly peaceful Cullens and the Romanians. We still needed to find out what the role of the Egyptians were in this whole mess. Charlie has been busy interrogating every guard member in the castle regarding their knowledge of the origins of the Cullen family members. We've all been through the wringer with him, well, everyone, but Bella and Paul. Anyone that was born before Charlie was has been interrogated and pretty much made to recite our whole history. Aro suspects that Charlie has some sort of gift in which he's able to extract information out of everyone because, for some reason, we all just want to be completely honest with him. We'll have Eleazar Denali look into his gifts when we see him.

With the newborn trainer in Volterra, Sue was able to make an incredible amount of progress in gaining control of both her fine and gross motor skills. She had her practice her fine motor skills with her favorite hobby-knitting. Sue was pretty fast at knitting when she was human. In fact, she used to compete in speed knitting competitions. Put it this way, Maggie—Demetri's mate, sat next to her to knit one day when Sue was still human. Sue blew her out of the water with the knitting. She was faster than a vampire back then. Bella said that she used to knit something like two hundred fifty stitches in three minutes. Now, we're pretty sure she does well over a thousand because she speed knits at vampire speed. We've all gone to the store for yarn runs and every single person in the castle, including Aro and Caius, has been seen balling up yarn for her because the newborn trainer said that knitting was the best way for her to practice her control.

Bella and I were spending a rare weekend alone touring Rome. We were here because we needed to pick up more yarn for Sue. All of the stores within a hundred mile radius of Volterra were sold out of yarn, so Bella and I were sent on a mission for more yarn and knitting needles. Knitting's become the new rage in the castle and Sue was teaching everyone.

We also had to pick up clothes for those of us visiting from the States. We had only packed for a week and between hunting, ripping our clothes off of our mates, and working with Sue, most of us were down to our last outfit.

"Oh my God, Peter. This is like a dream come true for me. I've always wanted to come to Italy," Bella gushed.

"I thought that I was your dream come true."

"Oh, you are. You absolutely are, but dang it, this sure comes close."

To be honest, this was a first for me. I've never actually played tourist before in my entire life. The closest I've come to it was when we went to see Niagara Falls when we went to retrieve Aro and Paul from jail.

I was enjoying my time alone with my fiancee. I purchased a digital camera and the two of us were having photos of us snapped all over Rome. We had just finished making our purchases and shopping for the day, we were staying at the Cavalieri Hotel. I booked us into a penthouse suite and we were bathing in the jacuzzi on the terrace overlooking Rome. Aro had offered us his apartment in Rome for us to stay in, but I wanted to make the weekend special for my Bella.

I pulled her onto my lap to hold her. Bella leaned into me and nuzzled my neck. I tilted her chin up and kissed her on the lips. She wrapped her arms around my neck and deepened the kiss. Just the feeling of her tongue as it explored my mouth made my cock spring to life. My mate straddled me and lowered herself onto me, giving me the relief that I needed so desperately. We made love, slowly, in the jacuzzi and by the time we were both ready to cum we were in a fevered pitch. I marked her deeply and held my bite for longer than usual, my possessive side had come out with all that's been happening to us recently. She shuddered, then squirmed at the pain, then moaned in ecstasy. I bathed the mark I had given her with my tongue, then bathed her, lovingly, with all the care that I had for her. I whispered to her that she was mine and that no other would ever touch her.

"I love you, Peter," she cooed into my ear.

"I love you, too, Bella. Now, let's get the hell out of here before we become all lovey dovey and turn soft and shit."

"Way to ruin a moment, fucker!" Brewmaster chastised.

"I know, right," Bella agreed. "I was having the perfect Harlequin Romance moment then you had to go and fuck it all up."

"You've got a dirty, little mouth, you know that, sweetheart."

"You like my dirty, little mouth."

"Yeah, I do," I chuckled. "Alright, we need to hunt, then we need to have some fun. Should we go dancing?"

"Okay, I'm game for anything. I want to tour Vatican City tomorrow, though."

"Whatever you say, darlin'." I pulled my naked angel in for a kiss. My dick got hard again as soon as her skin touched mine. Bella obliged by getting down on her knees and taking me into her mouth. Maybe we won't go dancing tonight, maybe we'll just stay naked in our suite and play. Maybe...oh fuck...holy...oh man...that's right, babe...all the way in...I'm gonna... "Bellaaaa!"

"Are you ready to go dancing, baby?" She licked her lips and blew me a kiss.

"Yeah, let me just get dressed," I said, reaching into the closet.

"You're welcome!" Bella called from the bathroom.

"Thank you!"

_**Two days later...**_

We were back in Volterra with the supplies. Neither Bella nor I had ever traveled with that much luggage in our lives. Every crevice of the van was filled and I had to use the side view mirrors to see behind me because the rearview mirror was completely blocked. Most of it was Sue's yarn. We had over a thousand rolls—I can tell you with conviction that there's not one roll of yarn left in Rome. We also had everyone's clothes with us and other supplies that were requested. Fortunately, Aro told us to take the van that the Volturi guard used when they weny for supply runs. It was ugly as all hell and a bitch to drive, but we had just enough space to make it back to the castle.

We drove the van into the underground garage and a few guard members helped us to unload everything. One of the females addressed me, "Master Aro would like to see you immediately. He is in the Royal Planning Room."

"Um, would that be the kitchen?" I asked.

She nodded that it was. I made my way to the kitchen, after dropping Bella off in our room, and was greeted by Aro who was dressed in...what the hell was he wearing? Charlie was with him.

"You wanted to see me?" I questioned.

"Yes, actually. How was your trip?"

"Phenomenal."

"Wonderful, wonderful!"

"Ahem!" Charlie cleared his throat.

"Right, right, let's get down to business, shall we? We need you, Paul, Garrett, and Renata to fly to Malta."

"Malta?"

"Yes, that's where Luca's coven resides. If you can recall, they are in danger. We need to convince them to come to either Volterra or Pennsylvania for their safety."

"Why does it have to be me?"

"You're the most charismatic out of everyone."

"Yes, but Garrett has his gift of persuasion."

"We want them to come on their own accord. If it comes down to it, Garrett will use his gift, but we feel that between you and Renata—you'll be able to convince them that they are in actual danger, and that the Volturi have no underhanded purposes in mind."

I looked over to Charlie and he raised an eyebrow and tapped the side of his head twice. Ah, Brewmaster must have told him that it had to be me. I ain't doubtin' my mental guru.

"Okay, I'll do it. When do we leave?"

"As soon as possible. We want them out of there quickly so that their scents are out of the area by the time they attack in six weeks. It should rain several times by then.

"Alright, then. I can leave in a couple of hours. I hunted in Rome so I'm good for awhile. Let me just tell Bella that I'm leaving."

"Excellent." Aro clapped his hands together.

"Um, Aro, what are you wearing?" I had to ask.

"Ah, this is a snuggie. Sue knitted it for me. Do you like it?"

Charlie, surreptitiously, looked into my eyes and nodded his head to me.

"It's great," I said.

"Yes, I know. She thought that the red 'A' on the chest added a splash of color and went well with my eyes."

"Ah," I stated, then looked again at my future father-in-law who shrugged his shoulders.

I walked upstairs to my chambers to tell Bella that I was leaving for a day or two because Aro and Charlie gave me a task. She understood completely. I made love to her quickly and made sure that my scent was all over her because I wanted to make sure that every male in the castle knew she was mine. They weren't going to hurt her. Everyone in the castle was extra vigilant about protecting Bella and Rose because they were still just learning how to defend themselves. Chelsea could take care of herself. We called home and informed Marcus and Embry that Tanya, especially, was not to hunt or even wander in the neighborhood alone.

We arrived in Malta after an hour and a half flight. From there it was a quick trek to Luca's private beachfront villa. Renata explained that the entire town was walled in and owned by her family. The humans here knew that several of their relatives were vampires. Aro was aware of this when she first when to serve him. In exchange for being able to keep their tranquil way of life, Luca sent Renata to Aro about thirty years after her change. This was, of course, when the Volturi were ruthless dictators instead of the peace-loving, Deepak Chopra worshippers that they are now.

We knocked on Luca's door, he answered immediately and, upon seeing Renata, let us in. He looked to be about my age, maybe a bit older. I could tell by looking into his eyes that he was wise and had witnessed a great deal in his existence.

"Renata, what brings you here to visit today." He scanned our group. "And you brought friends."

"Yes, Uncle, I did. This is Peter Whitlock, Garrett Adams, and Paul Lahote."

Luca looked at Paul, "You are not a vampire, yet you are not human either."

"I'm a shapeshifter," Paul answered respectfully.

Luca nodded his head. "This is clearly not a social visit. Why are you here?"

"We come with a warning," I said. "We have discovered that Carlisle Cullen and his coven have joined forces with the Romanians and the Egyptians. The exact reason, we still have yet to discover. What we do know is that in six weeks time, they are coming to attack you and your family, here, in your town. They plan on taking the numerous vampires with shielding abilities by force. They desire them for whatever nefarious plans they have concocted."

"And you know this, how?"

"Aro Volturi was able to get a read on Edward Cullen when he visited the castle."

"And how do you know if Aro was telling the truth?"

"We witnessed the events that transpired by a secure video connection. Renata was in the room with him, as well."

"And what position do you three hold with the guard?"

"Uncle, they are not guard members. They are here to help us, and they're here on their own accord."

"Let me ask you this." Luca narrowed his eyes at me. "For what nefarious purposes do you desire my shields."

Paul got angry at his statement. He started growling, clenching his fists, and a second later he had phased into a wolf—knocking shit all over the place in Luca's living room. Two vampires came rushing in to help Luca, poised to attack Paul.

"Stand down!" Renata yelled to them. "He means no harm, Uncle Luca just angered him!"

"Yes, stand down," Luca agreed, calmly. Then, he turned to Paul and asked him something that none of us were expecting at all. "You are Quileute, no?"

Um, how the fuck did he know that? Paul phased back to human form immediately. "How did you know that?" he questioned.

"Bring Jebediah," Luca told one of the vampires. He left immediately.

A few minutes later, a tall Native American vampire arrived at Luca's house. "What is it, Uncle?" he asked.

"Jeb, this is Mr. Paul Lahote. He's a shapeshifter, or more specifically, he turns into the largest wolf I've ever encountered when angry. Mr. Lahote, this is Jebediah Uley."

"Fuck me," was Paul's highly intelligent response.

Garrett also had a riveting reaction, "Motherfucker."

But it was Renata's words that truly tugged at the heartstrings, "Are you fucking with me?"

I decided to just look stupid and stand there with my jaw hanging open.

"Well, why don't you all sit down and we'll discuss the situation," Luca suggested.

Paul's stomach growled just then. Renata, go and ask Marta to cook something for Mr. Lahote."

"Paul, you can call me Paul."

"For Paul, then."

Since the living room was half destroyed, we were led into the dining room. We all took a seat.

Renata started the conversation, "First of all, Uncle, I want to point out to you that none of these gentlemen have any underhanded plans formed in their heads. The shields in our family are unneeded by this family. Peter's mate and her father are both shields. And the three Quileute wolves that are part of their family provide shielding from one of the Cullen's visions."

"Luca, you're an expert with shields. If you could fully train my mate and her father to use their shields, it would be much appreciated. We've trained them to the best of our ability, but we are not experts in that field. In exchange, we can train your vampires to fight," I added.

"Two shields from one family. Shields, of course, are inherited. How far can they shield?"

"Approximately twenty miles, sir."

"What is that in kilometers?"

"Roughly thirty-two kilometers," Jebediah informed him.

"Thirty-two kilometers is a good amount. How old are they?"

"Twenty-six and forty-seven," I said.

"In vampire years, you idiot!" Renata chastised.

"Well, sorry! Um, they're still newborns, sir."

"Newborns? And you have them projecting their shields for thirty-two kilometers? That's a great amount. I will see what I can do about increasing the distance. One of my nieces has infinite shielding capabilities. Now, tell me how you came to be in contact with Paul."

"My mate, sir. Paul considers my mate to be..."

"Let me tell the story, Peter," Paul interrupted. "My father abandoned my mother and I when I was still a baby, my mother raised me on her own until she passed away almost four years ago. At that time, Bella's father and stepmother took me in because they didn't want me to be alone. Bella is Peter's mate. I consider her my sister, though not by blood."

"So, I'm assuming that Bella is Quileute, then?"

"No, it's a little more complicated than that. Bella and her father are from Forks, which is the town located next to the Quileute Reservation, which is in La Push. Bella's father and a widow named Sue Clearwater were married roughly seven years ago. Sue is the mother to two shapeshifters herself, Leah and Seth. So, while Bella nor her father are Quileute, her father is a member of the nation through marriage."

"I see. How did Bella and her father become vampires?"

"Bella used to date one of the Cullens until he abruptly left her so she knew about them. Later, she ran into Peter and they discovered they were mates. She was changed by him. After that, her father and Sue, who both knew of vampires because of Leah and Seth being shapeshifters, were visiting us. They were mugged by human thugs and they were left to die in an alley. When we came across them, Sue begged Peter to change Charlie, then her. And that's how they became vampires."

"Is Clearwater, Sue's maiden name or married name?" Jeb asked.

"Married name."

"What is her maiden surname?"

"Uley."

Jeb's eyes widened. "She would be my great granddaughter by several generations. I think it's time I told you of my history."

"Uh, yeah, that might be a good idea," Renata commented.

"I was born in 1842 to Jeremiah and Charity Uley. Like most Quileutes at that time, my father was a whaler. I naturally became a whaler when I was of age too. In 1860, when I was eighteen years old, I signed on to work on a whaling vessel out of Alaska rather than work on a traditional Quileute canoe in our area. I wanted to see the world, you see. My parents, though upset, encouraged my ambitions so I went. I worked on the vessel for two years, then signed on to work on a Portuguese merchant vessel that was docked in San Francisco. I stayed on the vessel for eight years, then in 1870, tragedy struck and we were shipwrecked off the coast of Malta. There were no survivors except for me. I was the only one on the entire crew that knew how to swim. Back then, it was quite common for sailors to not know how to swim. I managed to swim to shore, then collapsed. Giovanni found me." He pointed to one of the vampires in the room who waved to us with a friendly smile.

"Giovanni brought me back here, and seeing that I was on my last breaths, he transformed me into a vampire. When I woke up from my transformation, I was in utter shock, considering what I knew of the Cold One's from my father. I was amazed to see how humans and vampires interacted within this loving family. I knew that I carried the wolf gene, but it didn't seem to affect me. It may be because Giovanni changed me before the gene could actually kick in since he was the first vampire that I had ever encountered. Ten years went by, and I grew to love my new family. I met and fell in love with one of Luca's great nieces, a human girl named Elena. We were soon married and she was to be transformed within a year when she found out that she was with child. No one had any idea what to make of it. Elena quickly became great with child. The pregnancy progressed much quicker than normal. When the baby was born, it almost took Elena's life. I thought quickly and bit her. It saved her life and she was changed into a vampire."

Jeb paused before speaking again. "So it was 1880 and we had a newborn son named Jonah. Everyone took turns caring for him. He is a vampire/human hybrid. He grew rapidly, at three times the rate of a normal human, then abruptly stopped at age seven. By then, he was fully grown and forever frozen at the age of twenty-one. I knew that he also possessed the wolf gene, but oddly enough, he never phased either. I believe that the venom suppressed his ability to phase. Jonah fell in love with a human girl named Marta. Marta and Jonah were very..."

"Amorous," Luca offered.

"Horny," Giovanni added.

"Well, you know what I mean. They had sex before they were married, which at that time was taboo, and by the time they tied the knot, she was already four months pregnant. The pregnancy seemed to progress normally and Jonah and Marta's baby seemed to be a human child. Of course, we knew that Thomas was a quarter vampire and still carried the wolf gene. When Thomas was old enough, I shared our legends with him. Thomas expressed an interest in visiting the lands of his ancestors. So, when he was seventeen, we sent him on his way armed with a letter from me. We received a letter stating that he had met and fallen in love with a Quileute girl named Beatrice Deer. He continued to write to us when he could. I know that he had three children, Caleb, Levi, and Ruth. After that, we stopped hearing from him."

"Thomas Uley was my great-great-grandfather. I never met him. He passed shortly after my great-grandmother Ruth married Gene Lahote."

Jeb abruptly hugged Paul. "Giovanni, please go find Elena and tell her that our great-great-great-great grandson has come home. Tell my son as well, and have my daughter-in-law hurry with my grandson's food."

A few minutes later, a beautiful Maltese vampire named Elena, walked into Luca's house. She took one look at Paul and hugged him with venom tears in her eyes. Five minutes after that, Jonah and Marta walked inside. Marta had obviously been transformed into a vampire. She was carrying a big tray of food. She set it down on the table and pulled Paul into her arms. She cradled his face and couldn't take her eyes off of her great-great-great grandson.

"Sit, sit. You must eat. Eat with your grandfather."

It was cute as all hell because Paul looked older than Jonah and Marta, but they doted over him as if he were their own son. As soon as he was done with one plate. She scooped more food onto his plate.

"Mmm...you cook as good as Bella. Man, this is good."

"Is Bella your wife?" Marta asked.

"No, no, she's my sister. She's Peter's mate. My wife is named Jane."

"Oh, I'd love to meet her."

"You already have," Renata smirked.

"Really, when?"

"A few years ago. His wife is Jane Volturi."

"You're fucking with me?" Marta questioned, suddenly. "The girl gets off on shocking people."

Shit, Jane's up shit creek now. Looks like she just won herself a feisty grandmother from hell.

"Hold on, Jane Volturi is his wife?" Luca asked.

"Yes, she's my imprint and I'm her mate."

"How is it possible? The Quileute legends..." Jeb started, but I interrupted.

"Marcus Volturi found a chromosomal peculiarity in Paul's blood, Leah's blood, and Embry's blood. They're all from your line, they each have no scent, and they all imprinted on vampires. Other's from the Uley line, like Leah's brother, Seth, and Embry's brother, Sam, don't have that peculiarity. We're baffled and those over on the reservation are also perplexed. The fact that Thomas Uley was a quarter vampire would explain a lot. We'd have to delve into it more with Marcus."

"When can I meet the rest of my family?" Elena asked.

"They run to my house from time to time," I stated.

"May I visit you at your home?"

"Sure, actually this is what we came here to discuss with Luca."

Luca motioned for us to follow him outside. Garrett, Renata, and I did. Paul remained inside where he was doted upon by two sets of grandparents. "So, the Romanians and the Egyptians are attacking our home?"

"Yes, Uncle. Everyone is in grave danger and they must be moved. Even our human relatives can be changed to serve them or used as barter."

"When can we expect them?"

"In roughly six weeks time. You can stay either in Volterra or in my hometown of Hillsgrove, Pennsylvania in the United States. Those are the only two secure areas. It would be temporary, of course. As soon as this fiasco is over, you're free to return to your home," I stated.

"Uncle, the Cullens have been most underhanded. They have been secretly marrying women without their knowledge and selling them to the highest bidder. Volturi spies who have run reconnaissance missions in Romania have said that the Romanians have a keep where they hold women as slaves to serve them sexually. The Cullens intend on taking Peter's mate, Bella, and selling her to Stefan of the Romanian coven. They plan on doing the same with two other women."

"They can't just steal a woman and sell her. That's immoral, illegal, and...good God, we have many beautiful women on our island. They must be moved. Okay, I understand now, the family must be secured. We must move them and the sooner the better. We'll have to split up, but safety is our number one priority."

"Uncle, there's one more thing."

"What is it child?"

"It seems Makenna's husband Charles is having an affair with one of the Cullen's wives. She must be informed without his knowledge and kept safe. She could be used as a pawn."

"Aaaarrrrgggghhhh!" Luca roared. "I never liked that no good sack of shit, Charles. I told her not to marry him! I want Makenna brought here and I want her brought here now! Call her, Renata! Tell her that I'm ordering her home for a visit!"

"Uncle, we don't want to arouse her husband's suspicions. She was just here for a visit, was she not?"

"Then have her visit you in Volterra. I don't give a shit. I want her ass away from Charles so I can rip his head off."

"Yes, Uncle."

"Luca, if Elena is one of your nieces, does that make Paul one of your great nephews?"

"It does, doesn't it? That means I have nephews and nieces on the Quileute Reservation as well. Ah, I love a big family."

He sure does. This guy has a huge ass family. I have no idea how we're going to work the logistics out, but I planned on discussing it with Charlie. I think we'll have to have Marcus buy up a few available homes in Hillsgrove and Forksville while we're still in Volterra.

We went back to Luca's house. Paul was now sleeping peacefully on the sofa, fully sated. Marta and Elena were both doting upon the sleeping Paul. They had him wearing pajamas and bundled up in some kind of homemade afghan. They had both pulled up chairs in front of the sofa and were looking fondly upon him as if he were a newborn baby.

What the hell is going to happen when they meet Embry? The boy is so sweet and innocent that he can make the devil gush all over him.

We shut the door upon entering the house and the two women growled at us for disturbing his highness, their grandson. My cell phone rang just then. It was Bella.

"Hey, baby, what's up?"

"I'm just worried about Paul, did I pack enough food for him."

Jesus H. Christ. Even my mate's all worried about Paul. Marta and Elena were listening raptly to the conversation.

"Paul's fine, babe."

"Just make sure that he eats enough vegetables. You know how stubborn he gets."

"Yes, de..."

Marta took the phone from me. "Hello, Bella."

"Um, who's this?"

"I am Marta. I will be taking care of Paul's dietary needs. Please tell me what he requires."

"Oh, okay. Just make sure that he either has a salad or a steamed leafy green vegetable like spinach or broccoli with each meal. My brother can be very stubborn and doesn't like to eat his veggies, but fiber is an important part of the diet. That's about it. Our mom will complain to no end if he doesn't get his veggies so I always like to check up on him."

"Thank you, I shall see to his needs."

"No problem. May I speak to Peter now?"

She handed the phone back to me and told me to sit in the chair and watch Paul while she and Elena went home to cook. This is fucked up. He's fucking twenty-six years old.

"I'm back, baby. How are things at the castle?"

"Daddy is teaching Caius how to drive. It's not going very well. He backed into the wall of the Volturi garage and totaled a Porsche and a Ferrari that were parked alongside it. There's a construction crew looking at the damage to the building now."

"Jeepers."

"When are you coming back to me?"

"Soon, baby. I promise, soon. We just have some planning to do here and we'll be ready to head back. I'd say in a day or two."

"I miss you already."

"I just left."

"I know, but I want you."

"You're making me horny, baby. You'd better be waiting for me when I get back."

"Oh, I will be."

"Alright, call me if anything comes up."

"Okay, bye, I love you."

"Love you, too."

_**Meanwhile in Volterra...**_

**Bella's POV**

I had just hung up the phone with Pete and I was hanging out with Mom rolling up yarn into balls for her.

"Bella? Would you like a snuggie?"

"No, but you could knit a cardigan for me like the one I saw in this magazine." I showed her the picture. Lately, I've been digging through every single fashion magazine searching for pictures of sweaters, lest my mother knit me another snuggie or big, bulky sweater. I've also been searching through men's magazines looking for sweaters for Peter that she could copy.

"Oh, that's pretty. What color would you like it in?"

"I'll take a basic black for starters because the one that I bought at The Gap has worn out." More like it was torn off of me by Pete, but she didn't need to know that.

"Okay, go find a few skeins of cashmere yarn for me in black and start balling them up for me. I need buttons, too. How am I doing with my fine motor skills, sweetheart?"

"You're really doing well. I'm so proud of you." I meant it too. The Volturi newborn trainer was top notch in helping newborns to adjust to their strength."

"Come here Bella." I walked over to Sue and she pulled me in for a hug. "Thank you, daughter. I love you."

"I love you, too, mom."

I dug through the boxes of yarn and found what she told me to look for. I started balling up the skeins and reminiscing about all of the female role models in my life. Sue, by far, was the one I respected the most. Then there was Joy Ateara and Sarah Black. Up until I was seven years old, both women were my primary caretakers while my parents worked. Joy used to babysit me, Quil, Sam, and Embry together. Sometimes she couldn't babysit so Sarah Black, Jake's mother, would watch me. I got along terrificly with Rachel and Becky, and even with Jake. I was devastated when Sarah died. My own mother was a bitch with a capital B. She hated me. To her, I was only a financial gain because Daddy was consistent with sending child support. She used it all on herself, though. During the summers, when I'd come to Forks to stay with Daddy, Joy would always take me shopping and outfit me with a new wardrobe because my clothes were always tattered and worn. Whenever it was time for me to return to Phoenix, she always came with Daddy and Old Quil to see me off at the airport and the last words she'd say to me would always be, "Hold your head up high, Bella. Don't let anyone bring you down, ever. I love you to pieces."

After Sue and Daddy got married, she welcomed me into her family with open arms. At first, Leah and I didn't get along at all, but Sue always treated me with respect and never discriminated between her natural kids and her step-daughter. Daddy was the same way with Seth and Leah. Eventually, Leah and I started getting along. She told me about how hurt she felt when Sam dropped her like a ton of bricks after he imprinted on Emily, and I told her exactly how Edward abandoned me in the woods. From then on, it was just the two of us. She was pissed off that I was still friends with Emily, but I told her straight that she couldn't tell me who I can and can't be friends with. She was annoyed, but she understood. Later, after Jake imprinted, Leah was my number one supporter.

"Bella, what are you thinking about?"

"About our family," I said. "At home, in La Push."

"We do have a nice family, don't we?"

"Yeah."

"Do you think Joy is doing okay, Mom?"

"I'm sure she's fine, sweetheart. You can visit her when Cullengate is all over."

"Okay."

Sue's newborn trainer, Louisa, walked in just as I finished rolling up one skein of yarn into a ball. "We're ready to take you out in public, Susie."

"Are you sure I'm ready?"

"Absolutely. Bella, Master Caius said that you should accompany us so that we are shielded from the Cullen's visions. Emmett will be coming along as your guard."

"Sure, where are we going?"

"Well, we thought that we'd start with a few of the smaller shops in town. Then build up to somewhere more crowded over time."

"How did Peter train you with your bloodlust?"

"He didn't really train me. One day, I just went to Walmart to go shopping because I needed to purchase groceries for Paul and Leah. I only had overwhelming bloodlust during the first two weeks."

"Jane's right, you are a defective vampire."

"Thank you, Louisa." Though what I was thanking her for, I had no idea.

"You're welcome."

"Okay, let me tell you the plan. I'm going to give you one hundred euros, Susie. You are to go into a store, select something you want for yourself, and pay for it. You must do this all at a human pace. And, above all, you must control your bloodlust and movements. We'll be right outside the store. I have no doubt that you'll do fine because you have less bloodlust than the standard vampire due to the fact that you are a succubus. Now, let's go."

"Uh, no. Hell no," I said, taking a look at Emmett who had just walked in.

"What's the problem?" Louisa asked.

"You are not going out dressed in a fucking snuggie, Emmett."

"Why not? It's comfortable."

"Take it off!"

"Fine!" Emmett took his snuggie off.

He was wearing a pair of pajama pants, that Sue had knit for him, underneath, with a t-shirt. I swear, Sue was knitting everything these days.

I slapped my palm over my forehead at the sight of him. Oh well, at least the pants are black. Maybe no one will notice.

We walked out of the castle and into the town. Emmett kept a protective arm around me. We were both instructed not to hold Sue's hand and let her walk alongside Louisa, ahead of me and Em. She seemed to be doing well. We followed Sue and Louisa to a little boutique that sold women's clothing. Sue browsed through the racks and found a shirt that she liked. She brought it to the cashier, paid for it, received her change and took her purchase. Everything was fine until that point.

Suddenly, a devastatingly handsome Italian man walked into the store with his girlfriend. Sue caught sight of him and stopped in front of him. The man bowed his head and greeted her. That's when the trouble began. Before we knew it, my succubus mother walked directly in front of him and licked the gorgeous man's face. He looked horrified. Emmett bolted inside, grabbed Sue, and we rushed back to the castle.

"You did very well for your first time out, Susie," Louisa said.

"I licked a stranger's face."

Um, that's exactly what I was thinking.

"Well, it comes with the territory. You're a succubus, minor mishaps like that are to be expected. At least you only licked him. Most female vampires would have eaten him."

"Eaten him?" Sue questioned.

"Sure, I was expecting you to drain someone on your first go, but you didn't. You only licked him. I'm very proud of you."

Um, can I just say that I think that Louisa's standards a little low. My mother licked a total stranger on his face. Although, I must admit, I felt like licking his face too. The guy was smoldering.

"Oh, I'm so happy! What's your favorite color, Louisa? I'm going to knit you a sweater."

"I like emerald green."

"Emerald green it is, then."

Emmett and I left the room and decided to go for a walk around the town. When we were out of hearing distance, he said, "Um, she licked someone!"

"That's what I was thinking. Do you think Louisa is too easy on her?"

"Well, Aro says she's the best. Apparently, she's big into positive reinforcement."

"Alright, positive reinforcement it is, then. What should we do now?"

"Hmm...let's walk around town a bit."

"Can you tell me more about when you were a kid?"

"Of course I can." We started walking. "When I was a teenager, there was a huge oak tree in front of my bedroom window. I used to climb it all the time in order to sneak into the house whenever I broke curfew. One day, I climbed up my tree and, lo and behold, my pa was sitting on the branch that I needed to get to in order to get to my window. He had a hand saw in his hand and a smirk on his face."

"_Hello, son, I thought that you could do a favor for me," he said, as soon as he saw me._

"_Yes, pa?"_

"_I need you to saw this branch off for me. Let me just climb down so you can get to work."_

"And that was the end of me climbing through my bedroom window."

I started giggling. I loved hearing stories of Em's childhood. He had such a warm family.

"So, now it's your turn. Tell me a story from when you were growing up."

"Let's see." I had to think about this one. "Oh, I know. Up until I was seven, I lived in Forks because my parents were still together. Renee, that's my evil, biological mother, and Daddy were always working so Joy Ateara, Quil's mother, used to babysit me along with Quil, Sam, and Embry. One day, the three of us found a big gallon of red house paint. Someone had left it wide open with the paint stirrer inside. We were only about five so we thought that we had hit paydirt. We were good kids so we asked Joy if it was okay for us to play with the paint. She said yes, thinking it was Quil's watercolor set. The next thing we knew, the four of us were finger painting all over the outside of Joy's house. When she came outside to call us in for lunch, she asked if she could see what we painted. We were completely proud of ourselves so we showed her. She nearly died of shock when she saw all of the red, kid designed drawings on the exterior of her house. I remember Quil's grandfather running outside because she was screaming so loud. From that point on, we weren't allowed near anymore paint."

"Hahaha! I can just picture you doing that as a kid for some reason," Emmett chuckled. "I didn't know that you knew the pack from the time you were a kid."

"Oh, I did. I think Quil's mother has a picture of the four of us sitting in a giant playpen together when we were babies. For the most part, I grew up on the reservation until I was seven years old, and during the summers when I'd fly to Forks to stay with Daddy."

"It couldn't have been easy being a child of divorce."

"For me, it wasn't. I've had other friends who adjusted fine, but they weren't mixed up in the middle of a custody battle for ten years. Daddy had to fight for custody for ten years, meanwhile Renee would constantly sue him for more child support. I was her money ticket, you see."

"How could someone use a child like that?"

"I don't know, she didn't want to have me from the beginning. I think she looked upon me as the spawn who should have been an aborted fetus. Daddy was the one who always took care of me and made sure I was safe, even from Washington. Whenever I need physicals or immunizations, it was taken care of by Daddy over the summer. Renee sent me back to Forks once she met, fell in love, and married a man who could support her. He was honest enough to admit that he wasn't ready to raise a kid, so when I was seventeen she finally gave up custody of me and shipped me off to Forks. You know, I've only told Pete, Leah, Seth, and Paul the full story. I don't know why I told you."

"I'm honored that you told me, and now I feel as if I understand why you're the way you are a little more." Emmett smiled, kept his protective, brotherly arm on me, and the two of us walked around the town a bit more.

We were in a little gift shop looking for souvenir t-shirts to take home from Italy when a feral Caius came walking into the shop.

"Where the hell were you two? We had no idea where you were." I was snatched away from Emmett and he started checking to see if I was in one piece.

"We were fine, we just went for a little walk around town. We stayed within two miles of the castle."

"I was worried about you, Bella," he looked earnestly into my eyes. "I don't want anyone to snatch you. I can't lose you, Bella. You're...you're my sister. You mean too much to me...to all of us. Just tell us next time you leave the castle so we know."

"I'm sorry, Caius. You're right, we should have told you." I allowed him to engulf me in a hug. Caius had been hugging me, Sue, and Dora everyday. He said that it made him feel better, and that he was sure that Deepak Chopra would approve.

After Em and I found t-shirts that we liked, we paid for them, and made our way back to the castle. When we walked through the doors, the guard was startled to see Caius out and about. Apparently, he never left the castle walls but since he met our family, he's been to Saudi Arabia and the United States, and now he was out and about in Volterra town.

I chuckled as I thought about the fact that even a hard-nosed vampire like Caius Volturi couldn't help, but change once exposed to our nutty family.

_**Meanwhile in Pennsylvania...**_

**Riley's POV**

Peter and Bella's house was being rebuilt from the ground up since Caius went bat shit crazy and pretty much ripped the whole thing off of it's foundation. The rest of us were staying in our own homes except for Marcus and Esme, and Embry and Tanya, both of whom were uprooted by the mother of all breakdowns. Those four were currently holed up in Aro's house while Esme supervised the rebuild.

Peter, Bells, Garrett, Heidi, Emmett, Rose, Charlie, and Sue went to Volterra to deal with the Cullen situation along with Aro, Caius, their wives, and their guard: Alec, Huilen, Renata, and Santiago. Demetri and Maggie went along to help, and Aro insisted that Paul and Jane come along because, for some reason, Aro has now become Paul's new buddy. The rest of us were keeping things afloat in Pennsylvania.

Embry and I were in the shop working on restoring a 1967 Corvette. Randall and Marcus were giving us a hand. They were pretty handy with tools so we were teaching them all about engines. Randall was already decent. He said that he used to drive a 1950 DeSoto when he first got his license in 1960 when he was sixteen. Apparently, the clunker used to break down all of the time so he used to have to fix it on the weekends with his dad's help. I kept thinking about my childhood while working on it. I remembered going to a car show with my dad when I was eight and dreaming about owning one of these—the Corvette, not the DeSoto. My dad restored cars as a hobby.

I grew up in Forks. I was three years older than Bells, but only two years ahead of her in school because I was held back in kindergarten. I'd known Charlie Swan my entire life, but I didn't know Bella until Bree and I had to go get her from Vicky that night she was almost raped. I remembered when Charlie knocked on our door to thank us for saving Bella after I was transformed. I was so worried that he would recognize me, but he didn't at that time. His sole focus was on Bella.

About three weeks later, I received a call from him asking for his help to track down a serial rapist. I went to the police station in Forks, he shut the door to his office, and looked me straight in my eyes. "Boy, your mom and dad have never given up hope that they'd find you, and neither did I. You're still listed as a missing person. You've been my longest open case ever—Riley Biers."

"Didn't think you'd recognize me, Chief."

"Have a seat and tell me what happened."

So I did. I told him about Vicky's vendetta against Bella, and how she had a change of heart once I found Bree. I also told him that I was lonely, and I missed my friends and family, and I was worried about my parents. I told him that, above all, I missed my dad. I missed fishing with him and restoring cars with him, he was my best friend. Then, I broke down, right in front of the Chief.

Charlie, then, walked over from the other side of his desk and hugged me. I couldn't cry tears, but he let me sob in his arms. He told me that he'd be there for me and that I could call him at anytime. He even said that he'd take me fishing with him sometime.

After that, he told me about the serial rapist in the area. He gave me articles of clothing with the prick's scent on it. I left to hunt for him right away. I found him holed up in an apartment in Port Angeles, six hours later. I called Charlie and asked him what he wanted me to do with him.

"Eat him, it'll save us the time and trouble of going to court. Not to mention the money it'll save the citizens from having to house the fucker in jail for the rest of his life. Bon appetit."

So I drained the fucker and left him in his apartment so he'd be found.

After that, I was allowed onto La Push, and Paul and I became fast friends. The two of us did some crazy shit together. I hope he gets back soon, it's kind of boring without him.

Leah walked into the shop with a sheet of paper and glared at us all.

"We only have a day's worth of food left. I need you guys to do a Walmart run. I'd go, but I have some legal shit to take care of. Here's the list."

I took it from Leah and she walked out of the shop.

Embry, Randall, Marcus, and I hopped into Randall's Suburban. We started up the engine.

"Where the fuck are you four headed to?" Jasper asked.

"We're being sent on a shopping run."

"I'm coming with you guys. I'm bored out of my skull." He hopped inside the SUV.

Randall was backing out of the driveway when Felix and Alistair climbed in too.

"Where are we going?" Felix asked.

"Walmart."

"Again? Can't we do a guy thing?"

I thought about it. Yeah, why can't we go do a guy thing? We've been holed up in Hillsgrove for two weeks now.

"You know something, Randy? She never told us which Walmart to go to."

Randy had a sinister smile on his face. "Leave it to me guys."

Now, I've been getting to know Randy and this guy was just as crafty as I was. He pulled his Suburban up in the parking lot of the twenty-four hour Walmart in Lewisburg, and parked it.

"Alright, we run from here. That way if the girls check up on us, they'll see my Suburban parked here."

"Hang on a sec. I have a better idea. Call it extra insurance," I said.

I led the guys into Walmart. "Welcome to Walmart," the greeter said.

I stopped in front of him and whispered in his ear, "Take a good look at the seven of us." The greeter took in the sight of us. I continued speaking, "If any of our women asks if you saw us, the answer is yes. We were here, we were friendly, and we were good little boys, shopping and following the list."

"You were good little boys, shopping and following the list."

"Good man, now go slap that lady's ass right there—the one in the leopard print pants. In fact, whenever you see a woman in leopard print, go ahead and spank her ass cause you like leopard print, don't ya?"

The old man walked over and smacked the lady's ass. She was a bit shocked as she turned around, and said, "You're a horny ol' man, aren't ya?"

"I sure am. I like leopard print."

She chuckled and walked away.

The seven of us left the store and hit the pavement. "Where are we running to?" Embry asked.

"I figured Philadelphia. It's not too far and there's tons to do there," Randall said.

"What are we going to do? Are we going to a sports bar to catch a game or something?"

"Fucker, we're seven hot American males whose women are currently at home during God knows what. We're free from their shackles for a few hours. Why the fuck would we be hitting a sports bar?"

"Dunno. Seems like the kind of things guys do when they hang out. I know, maybe we can throw a football around or go to the batting cages."

"That actually sounds exhilarating," Marcus agreed.

Five of us stared at Marcus and Embry as if they were out of their fucking minds. Batting cages? Seriously? Man, we've got to give this kid some balls. Marcus, as well.

We followed Randy to Philadelphia. He stopped in front of a nondescript building with a sign in front that read, 'Delilah's: Gentlemen's Club and Steakhouse.'

"Ah, a gentlemen's club, this sounds very interesting," Marcus said. I've heard of places like this, where men get together, put their heads together, smoke cigars, and discuss business."

"Right, something like that," Alistair said.

"Um, it doesn't sound much like a night out with the guys to me," Embry said.

"Keep an open mind, chap. You need to venture and try new things."

"Alistair's right, Embry," Jasper piped in with a straight face. "Real men are open to new adventures. Now, let's go in and check out this um...gentlemen's club."

"Wonderful, this evening is on me!" Marcus announced.

Now we're talking. A night out on the Volturi dime? Now that's the way to roll.

We walked inside the double doors and there was a man in a business suit manning the reception area.

"Welcome to Delilah's. Party of seven?"

"Yes," Marcus said.

"I just need a credit card so that I can start a tab."

"Of course." Marcus handed the guy his black credit card. As soon as he saw it, his eyes bulged.

"Would you like to sit up at the stage, in one of our sky suites, or would you like a private room."

Jasper, Alistair, Felix, Randy, and I all answered together, "Up at the stage." Yep, we wanted the titties shoved in front of our faces.

"Wonderful, follow me please."

We were led in through a second set of double doors into a massive club with three stages and thirty stripper poles. The place was mobbed. Marcus and Embry seemed completely shocked. We were seated and a scantily clad waitress came to take our order. Randy ordered three bottles of Jack Daniels while Alistair handed the waitress a hundred dollar bill and told her to exchange it for a hundred ones. He handed us all a few dollar bills and told us to go to town.

Marcus and Embry were both glued to their chairs, completely immobile.

"What kind of gentleman's club is this?" Marcus asked.

"The real kind," Felix smirked.

"Is this...is this a strip joint?" Embry asked.

"Exactly, we're popping your cherry, kid," I said.

"Oh my God! I'm cheating on Tanya. Maybe I should text her and tell her where I am."

"No!" we all shouted, even Marcus did.

"Now that we've walked into this den of inequity, we can't inform our mates. We'll only hurt their feelings."

"Listen to Marcus, he's a smart man. That's why he's king," I said.

"Oh God!" Embry whimpered. "I'm a cheater!"

An hour and a half later, Embry and Marcus were both whooping it up, declaring that this was the only way to party. We were all having a good time watching the strippers and just talking about guy stuff.

A woman with long flowing brown hair appeared at the stripper pole directly in front of us. She had chocolate brown eyes and kind of reminded me of Bella when she was human, only skankier.

"What's your name, sweetheart?" Jasper asked, as he slipped a dollar into her G-string.

"Isabella," she cooed.

All of our eyes widened, then we looked at each other.

"Never speak of this," I said.

We all shook our heads up and down in agreement, and decided to leave the club. Having Isabella the Stripper dance in front of us made us feel like we were being watched by Bella. We closed out our tab and headed back to the Lewisburg Walmart.

_**Two hours ago in Hillsgrove...**_

**Leah's POV**

"Did they fall for it?" Vicky asked me.

"Hook, line, sinker."

"Let's roll."

We locked up the house and started running. I phased into a wolf while Tanya carried my clothes, make-up, and purse in a backpack. Our first stop was to the Walmart in Lewisburg. I quickly threw on my clothes and walked in with the girls. We saw Randall's Suburban parked in the lot.

"Welcome to Walmart," the greeter said.

"Excuse me, sir, we were wondering if you saw seven men come into the store. They're our husbands, we just want to make sure that they made it here okay," Katie inquired with a smile.

"Oh, yes, they came in a few minutes ago. They're good little boys. They were following a long list and shopping."

"Thank you!" we all said.

"You're welcome," the man replied and abruptly spanked Katie's ass over her leopard print dress.

Her eyes widened and she turned around, ready to shock him.

"Don't!" Vicky said, "He's like eighty years old. He'll keel over and die."

"I like leopard print." The old greeter had a grin plastered on his face. We left the store, assured of the fact that our mates were inside shopping.

We walked to a wooded area where I stripped and handed my clothes back to Tanya to throw into her backpack. After I phased, the seven of us started running to Atlantic City. We got to a secluded spot, I returned to human form and threw my clothes on. I didn't have a mirror with me so the girls quickly made my hair presentable and put my make-up on for me.

"You look great. Now, let's hit the Chippendale's show," Bree said.

We got to the show in time and immediately went crazy. These guys were so hot, and tanned too. I've been surrounded with so many pale, white dudes that I was sure that I was going blind. Paul was tan, but he did nothing for me, and Embry's skin tone had actually lightened since his transformation. It didn't matter, neither of those guys did anything to make my heart swoon.

"Hey, do you think that we should have told the guys what we were doing?" Tanya asked.

"Um, no. Men are funny, they have a tendency to overreact to stuff like this," Vicky answered. "It's best to keep some things from them, we wouldn't want to hurt their feelings."

"Yeah, Tanya, it's not like we're doing anything wrong," Katie supported Vicky fully.

"Well, if it's not wrong, why are we hiding it from them?"

"We're protecting their egos, that's why. Men need to feel as if they're the only ones that make our hearts go pitter-patter. They have to feel as if only they and they alone make us go wild with lust," I explained. "They feel threatened when we do stuff like this."

"You know what sucks about male vampires?"

"What?" we asked Bree.

"They don't look like the ones that I read about in my vampire romance novels."

Oh, here we go again. Bree and her stupid romance novels. My sister, Bella, was totally into them too.

"Bree, they're fictional characters," Esme pointed out.

"I know that, but they're way hotter than our guys and they don't need to have their egos stroked."

"So true, so true," Irina agreed. She was another one that liked those books. "The hero in the last book I read was tall, dark, handsome and he sweats."

"Why the hell would a vampire sweat?" I asked.

"I don't know, but it was sexy. He had beads of perspiration dripping down his chest as he jogged along the beach in the moonlight. Plus, he had a Greek accent."

We rolled our eyes at Irina.

An hour and a half later, the show was almost over. The final act was due to come on stage.

"Ladies! The man of the hour is ready for you. Please welcome Sheriff Charles and his deputies!"

Everyone started hooting and hollering for Sheriff Charles except for us girls. We gulped as soon as we saw him. Though he looked nothing like dad, he still had dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. We felt as if we were being chastised for our night out.

"Have you all been bad girls tonight?" Sheriff Charles asked the audience.

All of our eyes widened.

"Okay, let's get the fuck out of here," Vicky decided quickly.

The seven of us settled our tab and bolted out of there while Sheriff Charles was still performing.

"Um, this shit stays between the seven of us!" Esme announced. "I feel so...naughty."

"Yeah, me too. Who knew that dad would make an appearance on stage," I said.

I heard freaked out, murmured agreements from the other girls. We stopped at a sub shop so I could get some food, then we ran back home. The guys were already there.

"How was shopping?" I asked Felix.

"Great, I thought that you had some legal work to finish up."

"Yeah, I finished up early so the girls and I decided to just go to a sub shop so that I could get a quick bite to eat."

"That's nice, dear. Did you have fun?"

"Um, yes."

Felix turned his attention back to the game. I saw a copy of some smutty vampire romance novel that someone had left behind at our house. I started to read it. Maybe a fictional vampire that sweats and speaks in a Greek accent is exactly what I need to take my mind off of things. One thing was for sure, I was never, ever going back to that Chippendale's show again. It was too creepy seeing dad on stage.

Felix suddenly fixed me with pitch, black lust-filled eyes.

"Upstairs, now!" he ordered.

Oh, yeah. This was exactly what I needed to get my mind off of our failed ladies night out. I rushed upstairs with my imprint on my heels ready to succumb to my strong, gorgeous husband.

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I thought that Peter and Bella deserved a little alone time in Rome. Did the chapter answer your questions regarding the Uley bloodline? What did you think of Sue's first day in public? Do you think the newborn trainer was too soft? Did you like the little brother/sister bonding time between Emmett and Bella? Did you like overprotective, big brother Caius? You got a little background info on Riley, did you like it? Lastly, did you enjoy Stripper Isabella and Stripper Charles freaking the wits out of the naughty, little boys and girls?**


	19. Chapter 19

**Thank you for all your reviews, faves, and alerts. I had a blast hearing your opinions. So, let's go to a slumber party now.**

******One of my readers informed me that You'll Find What You're Looking For At Walmart has won a couple of Hopeless Romantic Awards. It won for Best Other Coven Romance and Best Momsme, as well as, an Honorable Mentions for Best Romance and Best Writer. To say that I was floored would be an understatement. Thank you, from the bottom of my heart, to whoever it was that nominated my story, and to all of you who took the time to vote for me. I am so touched by your kindness.**

**This story is extremely AU/OOC and over the top.**

**All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended. I do not own Walmart or ASDA either, but if I did, I'd form an exploratory committee with all of you just for the heck of it.**

**Mature readers 18+ only please.**

**Bella's POV**

"Honey, I'm home!" Peter walked into our chambers in Volterra with a perky smile on his face and eyes, pitch black with lust. He ripped my clothes, and his, off in one fell swoop and he took me up against the stone wall of the bedroom a second later.

"Ahh, that's better. I feel so much more refreshed," I said, after he marked me. "How was your trip, baby?"

"Fruitful."

"That's it, that's all you have to say? You were gone for three days and all you have to say is fruitful?"

"For now, yes."

"Peter," I cooed, sliding down to my knees and placing his cock in my mouth.

"That's not gonna work, babe. You can suck on my cock all you want, but I'm not saying more than I already told you."

"I know, I just want to suck on your cock. I missed tasting you."

"Well, alright, then. Um, carry on."

Two hours later, after we were both thoroughly fucked, sucked, licked, and marked, we made our way to the kitchen—sorry, the conference room, where everyone was waiting. There were some new faces that I didn't recognize, but, apparently, we had to wait for introductions. Heidi and Garrett were the last to arrive. They were both wearing bathrobes that mom had knitted for them, one with a big embroidered 'H' and the other with an embroidered 'G'. I looked around the room and everyone was wearing some sort of knit something or another.

"Ah, good, everyone has finally arrived. Renata why don't you do the introductions?" Aro urged.

She introduced us all to the newcomers first, then she went on to introduce her Maltese relatives, "This is my Uncle Luca Camilleri, he's the head of the household, and these are some of my nieces and nephews, Giovanni, Antonio, Carmela, and Bianca Camilleri. My niece Elena and her mate Jebediah Uley, and their children Jonah and Marta Uley."

I raised my hand. "Question, Bella?"

"Excuse me, did you just say their last name was Uley because my mom has her mouth hanging open and she doesn't have her tongue sticking out of it for the first time in weeks."

"Yes, I did, and before you ask me, they are of Quileute descent. Jonah Uley is a hybrid vampire, half Quileute and half Maltese. Jonah and Marta have a son named Thomas Uley who married a Quileute girl named Beatrice Deer. Great job keeping your tongue in your mouth, Sue, by the way."

See, the Volturi were all about positive reinforcement these days. Here, here, Deepak Chopra!

"Are you motherfucking, fucking with me? Thomas Uley was my great-grandfather. What the motherfucking hell is going on with our genes?" Sue flipped out, then grabbed my arm and started licking it. It made her feel better. Who was I to stop her?

"Couldn't you at least bathe, Bella? You taste like Peter!"

"Well, sorry, mom. I missed him."

"Here," Rose sighed. "You can lick my arm. I just showered."

"Thank you, Rosalie."

The Maltese vampires didn't seem appalled by our interaction at all. In fact, Marta stood up and said, "Ah...my great-great granddaughter is a succubus like me. You are a newborn, no?" Sue didn't answer her. "You will get over your licking stage soon."

Sue's eyes widened and she pulled me onto her lap to hold me. She then saw Elena rubbing Paul's back so she abruptly stood up with me still in her arms, yanked Paul away from her, and held us both on her lap which probably looked as fucked up as I felt; especially when she snapped Rose's arm in front of us so she could lick it again. I could tell that she was freaking out. We needed Jasper to calm her down, but he was all the way in Pennsylvania.

"_Brewmaster, what's going on with mom?"_

"_She's a newborn, Sparklepuss, they threw too much her way at once, instead of easing her into explanations. They should have known better than to put her in a room with complete strangers. They scared her, and, as soon as she heard the last name Uley, she freaked out. She thinks they're here to take you and Paul away from her. Take her to the knitting room. Fucker will be up in an hour to explain things."_

"_Thank you."_

"_Aw, shucks. I start to tingle when you're so polite."_

"_How can you tingle, you have no physical presence?"_

"_Just get her out of here!"_

"_Okay, geez."_

"Mom, let's go to the knitting room, just you and me. We'll get the scoop later, okay. Dad will make sure that Paul is okay."

She nodded her head and I took her. She immediately sat down and started knitting, faster than her norm. I sat cross legged on the floor and just watched her. Never in my life have I seen her so unglued.

"Bella! What do you think is going on? Who are those people?"

"I don't know, Mom. We just have to wait until Peter comes up here to explain things."

"What do they want with us?"

"I'm not sure. Why don't we wait until we hear their story first before we judge them?"

I looked in the cabinets for some yarn to ball up, but they were all done. I did a quick count. By the looks of it, we'd have to do another yarn run soon. I planned on volunteering for that trip with Peter.

A little over an hour later, Peter walked into the room with the man named Jebediah Uley, he told us his story of being shipwrecked off of the coast of Malta, being found, then subsequently changed. He, then, told us about how his mate Elena became pregnant as a human; then told us about their son Jonah. After that, he explained how Jonah's son, Thomas, was a quarter Quileute and wanted to see his ancestral lands. Sue was able to figure out the rest of the story herself.

"So, you're my great-great-great grandfather?"

"Yes, and my mate would dearly like to meet you. May I call her?"

Mom nodded her head slowly. He left the room and came back in with a woman named Elena, who approached Sue calmly. They chatted for a bit, then Jonah and Marta entered the room. Marta noticed Mom knitting, so she picked up a pair of knitting needles and a ball of yarn that was off to the side and started knitting alongside her. She was doing some sort of elaborate pattern which piqued Sue's interest, and she finally started talking.

"You get your knitting skills from me," Marta stated proudly. "I used to knit all of your great-grandfather Tommy's sweaters.

That got Sue laughing, for some reason.

"It's just that I've always pictured him as Grandpa Thomas, never Tommy," she laughed.

"So, Sue, Bella is your daughter?"

"Well, legally she's my step-daughter, but I've never seen her as anything less than my flesh and blood. I also have a son named, Seth, and a daughter named, Leah. They both look at Bella as their sibling as well. Bella is my mate's biological daughter."

"Then, I have another granddaughter to call my own." Marta abruptly pulled me into her arms and started hugging me. "Would you like a sweater?"

"Um..."

"Of course she would," Sue answered for me. "She likes pink."

Suddenly, I was pulled out of Marta's arms and into Elena's, then passed to Jebediah, then Jonah. They all cradled my face and inspected me.

"So, beautiful!" Elena gushed, then kissed each of my cheeks.

Okay, I'm in the fucking twilight zone. Someone get me the fuck out of this room, right the fuck now!

"I have to go cook for Paul," I said.

"We will come with you, child," Marta gushed.

I am so not a child. I'm pretty sure that I was older than most of these vampires. I mean, for fuck's sake, Marta looked like she was eighteen, at the most. So did, Jonah. Jebediah and Elena looked to be roughly my age, though.

I walked back into the kitchen, leaving Sue in Pete's care, and started cooking. I decided to make three huge trays of lasagna for, not only for Paul, but the hybrid vampires in the castle. Apparently, since Jonah was a hybrid, he ate too. It helped to have Marta and Elena helping with the side dishes and desserts. They were actually kick ass cooks. After that, the two ladies sat all gooey-eyed in front of Paul and watched him eat.

I was about to leave the kitchen when Marta called, "Where are you going, Bella?"

"To get a book," I said, then rushed out of the kitchen and bumped smack dab into Caius.

"Get me the fuck out of here," I whispered to him. "Those women are nuts."

"Come with me." Caius opened the door to the kitchen and peeped his head inside. "I'm taking Isabella to feed."

Paul started shoveling food into his mouth. "I'm coming with you as extra protection. Food was great grandma and grandma, sorry to eat and run. Duty calls." He got outside of the kitchen and mouthed, "Run," to us.

The three of us literally ran to the garage, hopped into a Ferrarri, and drove away from the castle with Paul behind the wheel.

"Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me!" Paul screamed.

"Frustrated?" I asked.

"Three fucking days. For three fucking days, those two women wouldn't leave me alone. They watched me sleep!"

"That's a bit stalkerish, don't you think?" Caius asked.

"Uh, yeah. Edward Cullen used to watch me sleep every night, so I know how it feels."

Caius and Paul both growled simultaneously, and took out both the driver's side window and the passenger's side window with their fists.

"We're making baby steps," I said. "You two are both doing better at controlling your anger."

"Do you really think so, Bella?"

"Sure, compared to a house, a car window is nothing." I decided to work with the positive reinforcement thing. I noticed Caius beaming with pride.

Ten minutes later, my cell phone buzzed, a frantic Peter's voice came on the line, _"Where the fuck are you, Bella?"_

"I have no idea, but I'm with Caius and Paul. I should have called you, I'm so sorry."

"_Sorry, I yelled, baby. I got scared when I couldn't find you. Are you escaping from the two crazies?"_

"Yes."

"_Alright, baby, stay with Paul and Caius. I love you."_

"I love you, too."

"Something has to be done about those two women," Paul stated.

"Are they coming home to Pennsylvania with us?" I asked.

"They want to."

"Well, they're not staying at my house."

"They aren't staying at mine either."

"Can't we ship them off to La Push? They can baby Sam and Seth."

"Now, hey, that's not a bad idea. Not a bad idea at all. Caius, what do you think?"

"I have no idea, but there are police cars behind us with their lights and sirens on."

"Fuck!" Paul yelled, then started flooring the Ferrarri. "Hang on guys, we're going for a ride."

"How fast were you going?"

"I don't know, the dials are all in metric."

"Why don't you just pull over. They're probably only going to give you a speeding ticket."

"Uh, no. I'm not licensed to drive in this country."

"Okay, keep going, Paul." A stint in an Italian jail was something that I definitely did not need.

"This is actually quite exciting," Caius stated.

"Um, sure, we're in fucking high speed chase in the middle of an Italian highway. On top of that, the windows are busted out. The cops are going to think that we stole the car."

"Hey, now that ain't a bad idea. We can ditch the car and make a run for it, worse comes to worse."

"Fingerprints, Paul."

"Yeah, but if I'm staying at the castle, they'll think I was just sitting in it. Whose car is this anyway?"

"No idea," Caius said. "Is there a way to check?"

"Look in the dashboard," I suggested.

Caius opened up the dash. "Ah, here we go. Santiago Volturi. Shit, he's gonna be upset about the windows. He's really big and scary, Bella."

Oh, yeah. He was tall, smoldering, and the epitome of a sexy Latin male.

"Don't worry about it. I can fix that before he even notices. Alright, hang on, I'm gonna try something here." Paul abruptly jammed on the brakes so that the cop cars had to go around him in order not to crash. Then, he reversed at, at least, a hundred miles per hour.

"Fuuuuck!" I cried out in fear. "What the fuck are you doing, Paul? Trying to kill us?"

"Now, how the hell am I supposed to kill you? You're already dead."

"That's not the point! There are innocent humans on the road!"

"Meh, I didn't cause any accidents, they're all fine. They drive better in Italy anyway."

"Um, isn't your role as a wolf to protect humans."

"No, I'm supposed to protect the Quileutes from bad vampires. No one told me anything about the rest of the humans."

"Paul!"

"Bella!"

We managed to get the car back into the castle garage without any cops following us.

"Well that was exhilarating," Caius said, as we pulled to a stop. "Where did you learn how to drive like that?"

"Gran Turismo 5 on Playstation 3."

"What's that?"

"It's a video game."

"What's that?"

Paul's eyes lit up deviously, "A video game is an interactive, instructional game played on a game console." Where the fuck did that come from? That actually sounded intelligent.

"You said game, but you also said the word instructional. Is it teaching tool?" Caius asked.

"I wouldn't have said instructional, if it wasn't educational."

"But how can it be educational and a game at the same time?"

"Best if I show you. How much cash do you have on you?"

"None, but I have my black credit card with me."

"Come on, pal."

"I like pal. I was kind of jealous when you called Aro your buddy."

"Yeah, well, Aro's my buddy, and you're my pal, Caius."

"Now, for me to properly explain what a video game is. We're gonna have to pick up a Playstation 3, an Xbox360, and a Nintendo Wii. We're also going to need three flat screen TVs, and about a hundred games.

"When can we do this?"

"What about now, pal? We'll have to take a truck this time."

Oh my fuck! I can't believe Paul!

We stepped out of the car and a menacing Santiago was waiting for us with his arms folded in front of his chest. God! The guy looks smoldering when he's angry.

"What the fuck did you guys do to my car?" he asked, taking a look at the windows.

"You know, at least it was just the windows. Can you imagine what it would have been like if it were the whole car?" I tried to placate him.

"Yeah, but how did you get it started?"

"Oh, I hot-wired it," Paul shrugged. "We were in a rush, those women were nuts."

"I royally sanctioned the hot-wiring," Caius added.

"That's right, and since the hot-wiring was royally sanctioned that means it had a king's stamp of approval," I piped in.

"But...my baby..."

"I'll put in new windows for you. It'll be as good as new by tomorrow," Paul said. "I'll even detail it out so it looks like it just came from the showroom."

"But..."

"Santiago, have you heard of Gran Turismo 5?" Caius asked.

"N...no," he whimpered, staring at his Ferrarri. He really looked like he was going to cry.

"Well, we're going to purchase it now. You drive."

"But..."

"We'll need to take a truck to fit the flat screens," Paul said.

"Whatever you say, pal!"

"Um, I'm going back into the castle."

"Those women are still in there," Santiago informed me.

"Okay, instructional gaming videos it is," I hopped into the truck with the three guys because there was no way in hell I was dealing with those three women alone.

**Alice's POV**

"Alice, what in hell are you trying to do?" Edward asked me.

"I'm attempting to learn how to knit. Apparently hand knitted sweaters are all the rage in Italy. There's been a spike in sales in yarn all over Italy, and the entire country is completely sold out. I read it in this month's issue of Italian Vogue. Everyone knows that Italy is where fashion begins, we'll be at least a year ahead of mode when we get back to the United States."

"Oh. Anyway, any visions of my beautiful Chelsea?"

"No, but her companion is a shield. He probably has her covered."

"True, true."

"How am I supposed to get in contact with her, Alice?"

"I'll call Janey in a few days and get Chelsea's number for you. She'll give it to me, I've seen it. Now just isn't the time, though."

"Thank you."

Edward kissed the back of my neck. I knew what he wanted. I took my clothes off as he undressed and got down on my hands and knees. Edward placed a wig on me. I noticed that the hair color was no longer dark brown.

"Edward, um, is this a new wig."

"Yes, I had it specially made in a dark caramel with golden highlights like my Chelsea. It suits you, Alice."

"What happened to the brunette one?"

"I gave it to Carlisle. It doesn't do anything for me anymore."

"Now, keep your thoughts and your mouth quiet so I can take you the way I want to. If you please me, I'll let you have a release." Edward kissed me on my lips before he shackled me to the bench.

As the flogger hit my ass, I shut my mouth and drowned out my thoughts, excited at the prospect of being rewarded.

_**Three days later...**_

**Jane's POV**

Some of the girls and I were hanging out in Picia's beauty chambers having our hair done by Heidi. It helped to relax her. Heidi was completely frazzled and on-edge about the situation with the Cullens. She didn't want any of us to get hurt, and, frankly, neither did I.

"Dora, you really need to stop perming your hair. That style went out in the eighties," Heidi said.

"But my hair lies completely flat if I don't perm it. I want my hair to be wavy like yours or Bella's"

"You have to be happy with what God gave you. You have the most stunning straight, black hair. I can cut it so you have a little lift."

"Alright, let's do it your way, then."

None of us were willing to leave the chambers, Paul's grandmothers were way too overbearing. He had them under complete control right now. And the idea was actually brilliant. When he, Bella, Caius, and Santiago went out to get the game systems, they picked up an extra Wii system, flat screen TV, and some female friendly games like Wii Fit, Cooking Mama, and Cook or Be Cooked. The two of them were so competitive that they were locked in their room, playing games. Their mates seemed to be relieved too.

The only time they ever came out was to cook Jonah's and Paul's meals. Paul preferred Bella's cooking, though, and I think, Jonah did as well. The hybrids in the castle would all come and look for her, too. They preferred the simplicity of her meals. Last night, she made homemade pizza. She, Charlie, Peter, and I were able to convince a pizzeria owner to teach us how to toss and spin pizza dough. The four of us must have made about twenty pizzas. Some were shaped really funky, and we were all covered in flour, but everyone enjoyed their pizzas. Bella's been forcing me to learn how to cook, she said that Paul's my husband, and I have to figure out how to cook at least some of his meals because once she goes back to work, she won't be able to cook all day long for him. I have a contingency plan, though, there's always Sue, she'll cook for Paul—I just know it. If not, I will volunteer to run to McDonald's every single day in order to get him fed.

Heidi finished blow drying my hair, that's when I noticed that my cell phone, the one dedicated to the elf, was chirping, indicating that I had a voicemail. I decided to check it.

"Guys, I have a voicemail on the elf phone," I announced.

They all turned to listen, _"Hi Janey, this is Ali. I was wondering if you had Chelsea's number, I wanted to talk to her. I thought that maybe the two of you could come for a slumber party. Call me."_

"You've got to consult with Daddy and Aro," Bella stated.

"No, really? Duh."

"Shut up, Jane, this is fucking serious."

"I know it is. I just detest the bitch."

"I do, too, Jane. But she's been thrown in our path and the only way for us to get rid of her is to deal with her."

A few hours later, we were consulting with Aro and Charlie. Heidi dragged them into the beauty chambers and she was doing stuff to their hair. Both of them were sitting with highlighting foil in their hair after having been given haircuts. They both protested, but after seeing how stressed out she was, they agreed, because they're good like that.

After listening to the voicemail, Aro said, "I think we need to get an elf dedicated phone line for Chelsea, too. Then, I think you and Chelsea need to do a slumber party with her. Chelsea's used to running reconnaissance missions. Between you and her, you'll be able to keep each other safe."

"Yeah, but what about their thoughts and decisions? What if Edward is nearby and he reads their minds?" Bella asked.

There was a knock on the door. Luca walked inside. "I couldn't help, but overhear. I'd like to help, if I may."

"Talk to me," Charlie prompted.

"It's quite simple, actually. My shield is both physical and mental, and covers for a distance of roughly four hundred fifty kilometers. Why don't I go with them and stay at a distance where my scent can't be detected? If you don't want me to go, there are others in my family with shields just as strong."

"How far is four hundred fifty kilometers in miles?"

"A little under three hundred miles, Daddy."

"My daughter is a school teacher," Charlie informed Luca, proudly.

"I have a better idea," Aro piped in.

"We'll send Renata with Chelsea and Jane. She can cover the two of them, and confuse Alice if need be. As extra assurance, Charlie and I will go and stay with you. With Isabella, Afton, Paul, the hybrids, plus your family of shields here, the castle will be secure."

"I think we should bring Paul with us, he has no scent," Charlie said. "If Alice goes out to make a phone call, he can follow her."

"Does Alice know Paul?" Luca asked.

"Yes."

"Then we should bring Jonah with us instead. He has no scent either. There's the added protection of him being a shield. He gets that from my side of the family."

"That sounds like a plan to me. What do you girls think?" Charlie questioned.

Chelsea and I sat there pouting. Bella, Heidi, and Rose were furious, as were Dora and Picia.

"I just don't understand why they need to endanger themselves, Aro?" Picia complained.

"We need to get inside the bitch's head," Charlie explained. "Chelsea, Jane, and Renata are our best shot. They can do it. I have complete faith in them."

Damn it. Charlie has faith in me. Now, I'm going to have to do it. I can't disappoint dad. I'm just going to have to suck it up and put up with a night with Alice fucking Cullen.

_**The next day...**_

"Alright, Chelsea, this is a secure phone dedicated to the Cullens only. There's a GPS tracking device installed so we'll always know where you are," Charlie explained.

"You've got the story straight, right?"

"Yes."

"Make the call, then.

Chelsea dialed the number that I gave her. Alice Cullen answered immediately.

"Hi, is this Alice? This is Chelsea Volturi."

"_Teehee. I knew you'd be calling me. I saw it. Did Janey give you my number?"_

"Yes."

"_Well, I wanted to know if you wanted to get together with me and Charlotte. We want to have a slumber party."_

"Where do you live?"

"_Rom...Oregon."_

"I've never heard of Romoregon. Where's that?"

"_Actually, we were thinking of coming to you in Volterra."_

"Oh, really? When?"

"_This weekend."_

"Oh, I'm sorry, this weekend is really bad. Janey is flying in from California to see me."

"_That's okay, I looove Janey and she loooves me. Teeheehee._"

Fuck me, I'm gonna barf.

"Well, you probably shouldn't come to the castle or Italy or France anyway, it's not safe for you. They're watching those places. In fact, I'd avoid most of western Europe. England's okay, though. Chelsea whispered. "Alec..."

"_Oh, that's right, um, thank you for that warning."_

"Anything for my friend," Chelsea forced out the last word.

"_Well, if this weekend's not good..."_

"Hey, I have an idea. Why don't we meet in London on Friday morning. We can go nuts, shopping on Bond Street. I'll even bring Janey along and I'll get us a hotel suite. We can have a sleepover."

"_Weeeeee! Ooh! I'm so happy! You really are my best friend, aren't you?"_

"I knew we'd be like sisters the moment I met you. Oh my God! Alice, I have to go, it's Aro."

"_Say no more, sister. By the way, I did a quick check on the weather, it'll be overcast through Saturday in London."_

"I'll call you after I firm up the plans." Chelsea ended the call.

"I'm gonna fucking barf!" I exclaimed.

"I'm positive that I already did, several times, in fact. The girl is maniacal. Why the fuck does she act like she's twelve?"

"Twelve?" Renata said. "My nine year old nieces are more mature than she is."

"Chelsea, fantastic job. All three of you need to stay in character. Remember that Chelsea is the best friend. Jane, you make like you hate her guts, like you always do. Renata, you act indifferent, okay?"

"Sounds like a plan," I said.

"We'll leave in four days so we're there forty-eight hours ahead of time. Peter and Bella should be back from Paris with the yarn by then. I want to scope out Bond Street, Harrods, and wherever else you think you might go shopping. Rose is going to tell us where Alice's favorite haunts are. I also want to find a hotel that's centrally located."

Gee whiz. Charlie is so much more on the ball with this stuff than Aro. He runs a tight fucking ship and with precision planning too. I'm actually looking forward to seeing what information we can dig up now.

Aro clapped his hands together. "Wonderful! Now, if you all wouldn't mind helping. I believe a large freight shipment has arrived from America."

I am so terrified to ask, but I'm gonna. "What's in the freight shipment, Aro?"

"Ah, it's our purchases from Walmart. Luca, have you been to Walmart?"

"No, I have not. What is it?"

"Let me tell you all about the most incredible shopping emporium in the world." Aro put his arm around Luca and the pair walked to the castle receiving area together. Charlie took the opportunity to go upstairs and...um...visit...his succubus wife.

Hmm...Walmart...London...oh, Jane, you're a genius!

"Jane, what's on your devious little mind?" Chelsea asked.

"Oh, I just figured out a way to make our little expedition to London a little more, how shall I put this, exciting.

_**Six days later...**_

"Well, we're all shopped out, I don't think we can do any more shopping. It's eight pm and Harrod's just closed," Charlotte said.

"You know, that's what stinks about London, the stores close too early. Janey, Renata, you two didn't purchase much," Alice said, worriedly staring at our one shopping bag each.

"I live in Beverly Hills. Why the fuck would I need to shop here?"

"Oh, that's right, I forgot. You know, Janey, I'd really love to have a slumber party at your house."

"Fuck no! I don't like the idea that you two are with us in the first place. I'll get you back for lying, Chelsea. You know how I feel about these bitches."

"Hey, you're not my favorite person either!" Charlotte snapped.

"I'll fuck you up right here in the street bitch! Don't forget that I know what you did to my best friend," I sneered, referring to Bella.

Alice and Charlotte both leered at us.

"Now, now, let's not fight." Chelsea diffused the melee. "I love all of you. You know that. Now, there's one store that I really want to go to."

"Where?" the little runt squeaked.

"It's a surprise!" Chelsea gushed.

We stopped at our hotel and dropped our shopping bags off. By now, it was well past nine pm. Then we hailed a cab and Chelsea told the driver the address, 204 Lavender Hill Road in Clapham.

A few minutes later, the cab driver dropped us off in front of the store. Charlotte and Alice both wrinkled their noses.

"Um, Chelsea, are you sure this is the store that you want to go to? It's not exactly in a nice neighborhood," Alice asked.

Fucking bitches! It's a god-damned working class neighborhood. Get the fuck over it. I felt like ripping them both apart. I hate snobs! I hated having to pretend to be one.

Alec and I were born to working class parents in London around 800 AD. Life was difficult back then, I was constantly helping my mother with the upkeep of the house, carrying buckets of water in from the Thames, weaving cloth that we eventually sewed into clothes for my parents, Alec, and myself. Oddly enough, I never had to help with the cooking. I did, once, and my father declared that they needed to find a husband for me with infinite patience or one with money enough to hire a cook.

"Yes, this is the store," Chelsea stated. "It's all the rage in England."

"If you say so," Alice tinkled with false cheer.

"Good evening, madams and little chap, on behalf of the ASDA Superstore in Clapham Junction, I'd like to wish you a pleasant shopping experience, and take this time to remind you that we have dresses by George, on sale for sixteen pounds each tonight."

"Why would we want to wear dresses by George?" Alice asked snippily.

"They're not for you, lad, they're for your sister and her friends."

Alice's eyes bulged and her mouth hung open.

"Thank you," I said, kindly, and shoved the elf ahead before she could be rude to the greeter. Okay, so I was a little rough and bashed her head into the shopping cart handle, but I had to get my kicks in somewhere. I am so happy that I remembered that ASDA is owned by Walmart. This should be a virtual hell for the twit and the whore.

Chelsea grabbed a shopping cart and pushed it straight to the ladies clothing section. "Let's go look for those dresses that are on sale, shall we?"

When we got there, Alice said to Chelsea, "You're not serious about buying these dresses are you? They're made out of polyester."

"That's funny, they seem to be made out of that same type of 'luxurious silk' that you were wearing for your designer friend during Fashion Week," I smirked, knowingly.

She turned to me, seething, with her nostrils flaring and her hands on her hips, "It was made out of silk!"

"Really, what polyester manufacturer produced the silk?" Alice bared her teeth and growled at me. "Do you have a dental problem, Alice? I'm not sure if there's a dentist out there for vampires, but I'll gladly volunteer to pull some teeth from your mouth."

Renata shrugged in indifference. I could tell that what she really wanted to do was laugh because at this point, she was holding a dress in front of her face so we couldn't see her. She had such poor control of her emotions. If Jasper were here, he'd be projecting her humor all over the place.

"You know, I'm getting sick and tired of your attitude, Jane. You're hurting my feelings!"

"You have feelings?"

She moved to attack me. I had her writhing in pain on the floor before she could even get her hands on me. Then I smelled it, her arousal, and it was building. I abruptly stopped sending her pain.

"N...N...No, please, d...d...don't stop. I need to cum," she begged. She was on her knees and she started sniffing my crotch.

My eyes widened in complete shock. Renata grabbed my hand and Chelsea's. We ran to the grocery department, shoved a few pieces of fruit in our mouths, and swallowed. After that, we hightailed it to the ladies room so we could vomit. We really, really needed to vomit.

Feeling a bit more refreshed, we walked back to the sick bitch who had recomposed herself.

"Let's go shopping, shall we?" Charlotte announced.

"Yes, let's," I agreed.

Chelsea went bananas. She started piling a ton of items into her shopping cart, declaring that ASDA was the coolest store ever. We toured the store and found the yarn section. I thought about mom. I'd better grab a few dozen rolls for her.

"Janey, I didn't know you were into knitting?"

"Uh, yeah," I said. I actually could knit, and well, I might add. I've been knitting since I was a little girl. We had to knit back then if we wanted clothes to stay warm in the winters.

"So, you read the article in Italian Vogue, too?"

"What article?"

"Oh my God! The article states that knitting is all the rage in Italy. They're sold out of yarn in the entire country." Holy crap, Mom started a fashion trend.

"Well, then, I'd better grab a shopping cart full of yarn, too," Renata declared.

"Me too!" Chelsea agreed.

Three shopping carts full of yarn should last Sue for a few days. I'd better grab a few knitting needles for her too.

Around midnight, we headed back to our hotel. Jonah was in the room across from us so he should be able to hear us clearly. I pushed the remote switch in my pocket and got the cameras rolling. There was an audio and video feed going directly to Aro, Charlie, and Luca in the hotel across town, and to Emmett's laptop in the castle.

"Time for the slumber party!" Alice squealed. We changed into our pajamas. Let me rectify that. Chelsea, Renata, and I changed into our pajamas. Alice and Charlotte changed into some kind of kinky, silk lingerie. That's right, I said, kinky. Oh, God, Alice is wearing crotchless panties and Charlotte is wearing an open cup baby doll with her tits hanging out.

"Okay, time for some girl talk. What's your favorite sexual position?" Alice asked.

"That's kind of personal," Chelsea said.

"That's the whole point. We're bonding."

"I don't really want to bond with you," I noted.

"Okay, I'll start. I like being tied up, gagged, and suspended from the ceiling, then being taken in all of my orifices."

Holy hell. I really don't need to be hearing this.

"Is this something you do often?" Renata croaked out.

"As often as possible. Now, what's your favorite sexual position?"

"On my back."

"Oh! With one, two, or three guys? Or, do you prefer a woman hovering over your mouth?" Charlotte asked.

"J...J...Jane?" Renata turned to me horrified.

"Teeheehee. Janey, we're going to have so much fun tonight!" the elf squealed.

"We are?"

"Charlotte, bring..."

"I've got the suitcase!" Charlotte interrupted cheerfully. She opened it up and out popped a whole bunch of sex toys.

Chelsea, Renata, and I stared at each other, completely helpless.

"Ahem," I cleared my throat loudly. "We don't play that way."

"Yes, you do. Renata just told us that you enjoy sitting on her face."

"I did not!"

"We both heard you, there's no use hiding it." Charlotte grabbed a black remote and pressed a button on it. "Oh...yes...so much better..." she moaned.

I was going to shock the bitch, but decided that I didn't need to see her get all aroused again.

"Excuse me, are your panties vibrating?"

"Oh, yeah, you can wear them after I'm done. There are six power settings on them."

"No, thank you," Chelsea croaked out.

Did she fucking just offer to share her skanky, used cum soaked vibrating panties with Chelsea? I want to go home. I want Paul. I just want him to hold me and make this nightmare go away.

Charlotte crawled over to Alice and planted her mouth in between her legs. Okay, she does have a pussy so she is a vampire of the female variety.

Both of them were moaning and panting. Charlotte reached into her bag and grabbed an anal plug and threw it into Alice's ass. The elf started moaning in ecstasy. She reached down, pulled Charlotte up to her and started kissing her.

Meanwhile, Chelsea, Renata, and I, wordlessly, hightailed it to the other room. We took our pajamas off and put our street clothes on. Fortunately, each of us had brought nearly empty suitcases in anticipation of shopping. We were able to pack almost everything plus a third of Sue's yarn. Renata and I grabbed all of our belongings and slithered out of the door. The perverted elf and the whore were so into their personal kink fest that they were oblivious to the fact that we slipped out of the room. We knocked softly on Joham's door and we flew in there as soon as he opened it. He nodded his head and pointed us towards the sofa, and gently closed the door.

"_Ahem, Alice, Charlotte,"_ we heard Chelsea say.

"_You, joining us, sug? Come here, let me lick your pussy," Charlotte said._

"_Um...no...no...that's quite alright. I need to go look for Jane and Renata. They were uncomfortable with the lesbian loving, and left."_

"_We're not lesbians! Homosexuality is vile. We're just two sisters showing our love for each other." _Alice said.

Um, really, they sound like lesbians to me.

"_I'm sure that they can take care of themselves. Now, take your jeans off and let me have a taste."_

"_No, no...please...no! Stop!" _Chelsea never gets this unglued.

"_Charlotte!" _Alice chastised.

"_Oh, alright. I'm sorry. It's just that you're so sexy. I just wanted to play with you a little."_

"_Chelsea, I understand that you have to look for your friends, but can we talk for a minute since they're gone?"_

Bingo. This is exactly what we were hoping for.

"_Sure."_

"_I know that you feel that our vampire world has become chaotic with Aro, Caius, and Marcus in charge of things. And I realize that you want to help."_

"_Yes, I do want to help you."_

"_May I ask how you came to the realization that we could help you?" Alice asked._

"_When you visited the castle, you all seemed so kind. I was trying to send a message to Edward because I knew that he was a mindreader. I was hoping that I could get through to him, so I could tell him that I felt that our world needed a change."_

"_Well, you did get through to Edward, and we're happy that we have you with us. We'll need you to provide information about the Volturi to us, though. Are you willing to do that?"_

"_Of course, it'll have to be done in secret though. Do you already have plans in works?"_

"_Yes, we do. To make a long and complicated story short. We are trying to return the true kings of our world to their rightful throne. Vladimir, Stefan, Amun, Carlisle, and Joham are restoring order to our chaotic world. They have a revolutionary vision of the way our world should be, and they will rule with an iron fist from all continents until their vision comes to fruition. They will also be carefully picking and choosing those of our kind to remain in existence and exterminate those that do not meet their standards: human feeding vampires, nomadic vampires, whores, homosexuals, and werewolves. You, of course, have a reprieve because you will be living amongst the Volturi while we work on our campaign against them."_

Renata and Jonah looked at me. Werewolves? Oh my God, they must mean my Paul and his family.

"_Punishing vampires just because they feed off of humans seems a bit harsh. After all, humans are our natural food source."_

"_My poor misguided sister, you have been misinformed about our physical constitutions. Feeding off of animals, restores our humanity and allows us to live on a higher plain." _

"_Don't ever let Carlisle hear you say that, Chelsea. I was punished by him for days without a release. His punishments are never lenient. You'll learn, once you join our family," _Charlotte warned.

"_By punishment, do you mean you were raped?"_

"_No, how can it be rape if we are servicing one of our chosen leaders? We're very lucky that they allow us to service them sexually,"_ the elf stated.

"_I'm sorry, if you eradicate all of the human feeding vampires, who are you going to rule over?" _Chelsea questioned.

"_That's a very good question. We will be creating a new breed of vampires that are half vampire and half human. For that we will need good, capable strong human women to serve as vessels. We had one girl in mind who we were watching over in the United States. She was to serve as our very first vessel to test Carlisle and Joham's theories with, but she was stolen from us and turned by a vampire named Peter Whitlock. She has been brainwashed into thinking that she's his mate. But wait, if you know about our incident in Las Vegas, then you must know Isabella."_

"_Yes, I do. She's okay, she's a favorite of Aro's."_

"_Oh, she's Aro's little pet, is she? She is a whore. She will be punished severely by Carlisle for allowing herself to be turned and for giving herself over to Peter. Afterwards, she will be handed over to Stefan to serve as his mate since he had to kill Didyme a hundred years ago. This is where you come in Chelsea. When you see her again, we need you to eliminate her bond to Peter Whitlock. Can you do that for us?"_

Didyme? Oh my God! Poor, sweet, Didyme.

"_I can, but bear in mind that I am under the watchful eyes of Aro, Caius, and Marcus," _Chelsea informed them.

"_Of course. And in any case, if you make any sudden moves, they will become suspicious. I need you to lie low for a few months until we contact you. Now, you should go and find Jane and Renata before they become suspicious. Take this phone and put it in a safe place. Our numbers are programmed in there. We will call you on this phone, and you can contact me, Edward, Carlisle, or Charlotte if you need help."_

"_Okay, I'm sure we'll be back in the morning."_

"_If you haven't returned by seven am, we'll be gone. We must return to Romania, I'm afraid."_

"_Thank you, for everything," _Chelsea stated_._

"_You're welcome, my sister," _Alice gushed.

"_Welcome to the family. I can't wait to taste you!" _Charlotte added.

We heard Chelsea leave the room and head to the elevators. We heard the elevators open, then close. We knew that Chelsea was running across town to where Aro, Charlie, and Luca were.

We received a text message from Charlie ordering us to stay silent for the time being. We did so and listened in to Charlotte and Alice.

"_What do you think, Alice? Is she trustworthy?"_

"_Yes, definitely. She's so naïve and innocent, so perfect. She's like what Bella was like before your ex got to her. She'll need to be trained, but, once she is, she'll make an excellent sister to all of us. Oh, and you're right, Char, her scent is so fragrant. She'll please you and Edward so much."_

Chelsea? Naive and innocent? Well, now, that's a hoot. She did give an oscar worthy performance in front of the two bitches, though.

"_I can't wait to have her. We didn't give her too much information, did we?"_

"_No, we only gave her the information that Carlisle allowed us to share. She doesn't know any specifics. In any case, we'll be able to discuss everything in more detail once we obtain the shields from Malta. We'll also be able to gather some vessels from there before we go to La Push to collect more whores for Stefan and Vladimir. They like those native girls, ugh. We did the same thing when we first moved there too."_

What the fuck? We needed to fly to La Push yesterday. This is so...so...oh my fuck!

"_We have a few more hours left until our flight, Alice. Can you fuck me with the strap-on, the way I like it? I want soft and tender this time. We don't get that enough with the guys."_

"_Anything for you, my mate."_

Um, I thought that the wanker dude and Fagward were their mates. I am so fucking confused.

The two sick pups had sex until about six am, then got in the shower. They called the bellhop up at about a quarter of seven and left the room. Jonah trailed them to the airport, leaving me and Renata alone in his room. At around eight am, Aro, Charlie, Chelsea, and Luca came to the room that we were holed up in. Charlie gathered us up in his fatherly embrace to hold us. I think he knew how absolutely frazzled we were.

I started sobbing and so did Renata.

"Shh...everything will be okay. They won't be able to hurt any of you. I won't let them."

Two hours later, Jonah returned to the hotel.

"I made sure that they were on their flight to Bucarest, and that the plane took off," he said. "We must take action against them, but how are we to protect my family on Malta and my descendants in La Push?"

"Oh, it'll be done. We need to have a meeting with the wolves, but first we have to get your family members away from Malta. Let's get back to Volterra and start planning," Aro suggested.

"Aro, I apologize for doubting you at first," Luca said, suddenly.

"You had no reason to not doubt me, my friend. The past is in the past, with our new alliance, we can finally bring peace and tranquility to our world. We'll put our heads together and figure out the best way to resolve this. First, though, we must bring your family to safety, and convene with the wolves," Aro spoke like a true leader. It's about fucking time!

With that, we gathered our belongings and took a limousine to the airport where the Volturi jet was waiting to take us home, and me to the secure arms of my Paul.

**So, what did you think? Let me know your thoughts in your review, and I'll write back. XOXO mama4dukes**


	20. Chapter 20

**Thank you for the infinite amount of patience that you all had in waiting for me to update this story. All I can say is that the winds caused by Hurricane Irene hit our town hard and 98 percent of my town had no electricity for a week, meaning no internet, hot water, lights, phone, etc. After that, I had to scramble to get the house in order and the kids all prepped and ready for school. Believe me, shopping for school supplies for four kids in two days is no cake walk, especially when all of the stores in the area seemed to be sold out of the elusive 1.5 inch, red three ring binder. After school started back up, I had to get back into the groove of after school activities, drop offs, and pick ups. Naturally, writing had to take a temporary back seat. So, I apologize for the disruption, it was unintentional, but now I'm back into the flow of writing this off the wall story.**

**I have to warn you that there will be some repetition in this chapter, but it couldn't be written without it. Generally, I try not to be repetitive, but in this case, it was absolutely necessary. You'll see when you read the chapter.**

**Warning: If you are offended by swearing, sex, or inappropriate behavior, it's best that you do not read this story.**

**This story is AU/OOC.**

**All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Mature readers 18+ only please.**

**Bella's POV**

Emmett had hooked up his laptop to the projector so we could watch the live feed from the slumber party. We saw and heard everything clearly, up until the point that Alice and Charlotte left for the airport. It was disgusting, to say the least. We were appalled by so many things, especially by the fact that Didyme had been alive up until a hundred years ago and how I was slated to be Stefan's next sex toy. What incensed me even more was how Alice wanted to go and kidnap some Quileute women to use as sex slaves and vessels. How could anyone, human or supernatural, be so flippant about someone else's existence—mortal or immortal?

"Alice mentioned that they stole Quileute women during our first stay in Forks," Emmett stated. "The thing is, she wasn't with us then. It was just Carlisle, Edward, Esme, Rose, and me."

"The plot thickens, then," Caius noted. "Dad was right. Mary Alice Brandon is definitely not who she says she is. She's obviously had prior contact with Carlisle. I think we need to go around the castle with photos of both Carlisle and Alice to see if anyone recognizes them or have had any encounters with them in the past. Many of the newly recruited guards weren't here during Carlisle's previous stay."

"Alice and Charlotte referred to each other as mates. But they said that Edward was Charlotte's mate and the wanker dude was Alice's. What do you suppose is going on there?" I asked.

"I wouldn't put it past either of them to lie, baby," Peter replied. "It would also explain why Alice was so protective of Charlotte in Vegas. I'm just confused because Brewmaster told me that Charlotte and Edward were mates."

Brewmaster suddenly popped into my brain. _"I lied to him, Sparklepuss. He needed to get away from that sick, twisted skank. Keep it to yourself for now, okay?" _

"_I will, Brewmaster. You know, inside that snarky exterior of yours, you really do have a heart of gold," _I said to him.

"_Don't spread it around."_

"_Okay," _I chuckled.

"Listen, I don't know about the rest of you, but I need to go and fell a few trees to release my frustrations. I hate the thought that my mate was placed in such a precarious situation," Afton admitted. "I need to work this out before I see Chelsea again, she's going to need me."

"I shall go with you, and if anyone else needs to go work out their aggression, feel free to join us.

Peter kissed me on the lips. "I'll be back, baby."

All of the men left to go work their frustrations out. I didn't blame them one bit. I wanted to go as well, but this was not a place for any female vampires.

Since becoming a vampire, I noticed that male vampires and shapeshifters, like Paul, had a tendency to be more aggressive compared to their human counterparts. I had a feeling that this had to do with both vampires and shapeshifters having baser animal instincts. As a female vampire, I felt more protected with Peter being this way. I knew that if push came to shove, the men would go all out to protect their mates. When I thought about it, mating marks and claiming all had to do with a show of dominance coupled with love. The mating marks and claiming went both ways. The men were dependent on our inner strength to give them peace, security, and fortitude. The Cullens obviously had no knowledge of this sort of thing, or they were so driven by their twisted beliefs that they were incapable of recognizing some of the raw and unbridled beauty that defined vampire instincts. One thing was for sure, I was determined that their heinous crimes be put to an end. I've had it with them.

Sue picked up her needles and started knitting at top speed. I laid my head down on her lap and closed my eyes for a bit. Every now and then, she would stop to pat my head and reassure me that everything would be okay. This was a mother's love, and a mother's courage. Yes, Sue was still a newborn, but she was doing everything in her power to stay strong for me because she knew that I needed her right now. I was frightened and worried about my family, the reservation in La Push, everything really. I knew that Mom was worried, too, but she needed to stay strong. She was the rock, the female foundation of the family, and she would be there like she had always been. She just had to stop licking my arm like she was doing now.

Two hours later, Peter walked into the room and saw that I was a nervous wreck. He thanked Sue, then immediately picked me up, and carried me to our room. He sat on our bed and cradled me for the longest time. I clutched onto him as if my life depended on it. Peter tilted my head up and kissed my lips. His hands wandered over my breasts and I felt my shirt and bra being peeled off of my body.

His lips descended onto my breasts ravenously. I undid his pants and grabbed hold of his cock and started jerking it. I had an incredible urge to taste him so I slid down to his member and sheathed him in my mouth. Peter turned me around and ripped my jeans and panties off. I squirmed as his wet tongue explored my slit. We were licking, sucking, lapping each other up like a pair of ravenous wolves.

Just as I was about to explode, Peter flipped me onto my knees. "I need to be inside of you, baby," he purred as he teased my entrance with the tip of his length, causing me to moan in ecstasy.

I felt him wrap my hair around his hand, tethering himself to me as he plunged his cock inside of me from behind. I arched in passion. I felt his raw desperation as he maneuvered in and out of me. I needed this. He needed this. It had to be hard, fast, penetrating, reassuring.

"More," I cried, to my mate, and he responded by quickening his motions, thrusting into me deeper, while I pushed back into him desperate to feel closer to him.

"Peter!" I screamed as I reached my peak, my mate's seed hitting my core simultaneously as he sunk his teeth into my flesh, marking me as his.

"Mine!" he claimed, his roar reverberating throughout the castle for everyone to hear. Then, my mate, being the tender soul that he is cared for my wound, sealing it with his venom, stroking it with his tongue. He laid me down gently on my back and started planting caressing kisses all over me, whispering how much he loved me, assuring me that he would always keep me safe. I snuggled into his chest and immersed myself in his love, Peter's love, my mate's love.

Much later in the afternoon, the team that went to London returned to the castle. Jane looked like she was in hell and agony. Paul carried her to their room immediately. She may appear to be a hard-nosed vampire on the outside, but I knew for a fact that Jane was actually a very sensitive soul who cared deeply for everyone. Paul loved her desperately and I could see the worry in his eyes as he took her to their chambers.

Garrett, Peter, Emmett, and Caius were playing poker while Heidi, Rose, Dora, and I were zoned out in front of the TV watching some sort of Italian soap opera. I had no idea what was going on, but it seemed pretty dramatic. Heidi and Dora understood what was happening and they were absolutely riveted. My focus soon turned to the new actor on the screen, he was devastatingly handsome and looked vaguely familiar. Hmm...where have I... "Oh my God! That actor is the guy that mom licked on her first day out. Em! Em!" I hollered.

He was by my side in a snap. "Holy crap! That is the guy that Sue licked."

"Oh, wow! I would have licked him too," Rose admitted. "That guy's hot. Lucky Sue didn't drain him. Who is he?"

"He's a fairly new actor, used to be an underwear model. Fabrizio something or another," Dora informed us. "Or was it Maurizio?"

"Who cares? Fabrizio, Maurizio, he can be whatever Izio he wants to be as long as he looks like that," Rose gushed.

"Uh, Rose, he's human, that means he's going to eventually age," I noted.

"Um, there's always plastic surgery."

"Rose, you have Em."

"Yes, yes, I know that, but I still enjoy getting an eyeful, you know."

We all chuckled and relaxed for the first time this evening, but it was short lived because a minute later, there was an ear shattering shriek coming from Jane, followed by her yelling, "Bellaaaa!"

The eight of us bolted up to her room. She was naked and lying underneath Paul who looked dead to the world on top of her. There was blood dripping from a wound in his neck.

"Help me, Bella," she whimpered. "I'm too short to reach him.

"Um...okay...um...hold on..." I said. _"Brewmaster! Brewmaster!"_

"_Take his wrists and bite him, Sparklepuss. He needs more venom."_

"_Me? I can't do that. I'm a newborn."_

"_Yes you can. He's your brother. Save him."_

"_Oh...oh...oh, alright." _I mustered up all of the confidence that I had and sunk my teeth into him_. _The only problem was that I had no idea what to do.

"Force the venom out instead of sucking the blood in," Peter encouraged. I saw Emmett sealing the wound that Jane had made in Paul's neck with his venom.

I nodded my head and did the best I could, then moved to his other wrist. I noticed Caius was helping me by taking his ankles.

"Bella, Bella, that's enough venom. You can stop now," my mate whispered while gently rubbing my back. I pulled away from Paul and let his wrists fall to his side.

"Thanks, Bella," Jane said, gratefully.

"You're welcome. Um, Jane, you should probably get out from under him now."

"Excuse me, would everyone mind leaving except for Bella and Heidi please," she requested.

Everyone left quickly. Heidi closed the door and asked, "What's up?"

"I have a little problem."

"What problem?"

"I'm stuck."

"What do you mean you're stuck? Just wiggle out from underneath him."

"Don't you think that I would have, if I could have? He's...um...connected to me. Look between my legs."

Heidi and I both peered down below then started laughing uncontrollably. Paul was still inside of Jane.

"Can't you move up?" I asked.

"Trust me, I've tried everything. Someone needs to remove his penis."

"Jane, he just started his transformation," Heidi said. "If we remove his penis from him, we won't be able to reattach it yet. You'll be mated to a eunuch."

"I don't mean remove it from his person! I mean that someone has to physically withdraw his penis from my vagina!"

"Well, I'm not doing it!"

"Don't look at me!" I stated, incredulously.

"Listen to me! Someone has to take his penis out from inside of me or I'm stuck here like this while he changes."

"Peterrrr!" I yelled at the same time Heidi called, "Garretttt!"

Our mates came rushing back to the room. "What?"

"We require your assistance," Heidi said. "Jane needs help with a slight surgical procedure."

I saw Peter mentally consulting with Brewmaster. "Garrett, it's on you, man."

"What's the problem?"

"Come with me," I motioned to Garrett, knelt down and pointed to where Paul was stuck inside of Jane.

"Aw, hell no! I'm not touching his pee-pee!"

"Well someone has to!"

"You do it, Bella. You've known him the longest!"

"Me? I'm not touching his pee-pee!"

"I'm a dude! I'm not touching his pee-pee either!"

"Someone has to touch his pee-pee! I refuse to lie here like this all night."

Just then, Alec stopped in the room. "Hey, sis, do you...why are you all standing here watching Paul and Jane have sex? Haha! He fell asleep on top of you. You must have bored the crap out of him. What did you do? Lie there like a board?"

Alec was writhing on the ground in less than a second. "Owwww! Janey stop! I'm sorry!"

"For your information, my mate is changing."

"Changing? Well, shouldn't you get out from underneath him?"

"She can't, they're stuck together," I explained, and showed him.

"Oh God! Why the hell did you show me my sister's snatch Bella? That was sick! Shouldn't she shave her pussy hairs off?"

"Yes, Jane, you really should consider waxing. I noticed that you have a virtual forest growing there," Heidi agreed.

"Wonderful, Heidi! Thanks for the visual. Now I'm imagining wildlife residing in my sister's bush," Alec huffed, and walked out of the room. "I'm gonna have to purge my brain!"

"Um, Jane, shouldn't Paul be flaccid right now?" Garrett questioned, uncomfortably.

"That's the problem. He's not. He's still erect."

We all started laughing; well, everyone except for Jane did.

Aro, Dad, and Luca stopped by next.

"Caius told us that Paul is changing. What happened?" Aro asked.

"He asked to be changed," Jane explained. "He wanted to be in his strongest form when facing the Cullens now that La Push is in danger."

"Why are you still underneath him?"

Peter explained the conundrum we were all in to the three men.

"Well, why don't we just lift him up and pull him off of her?"

Pete and Garrett went on opposite sides of Paul and did what my father suggested. They lifted him up and tried to slide him off of her, but his cock was seemingly glued inside of her pussy. They placed him down on top of her.

Now we were all howling at poor Jane's expense.

"What if you shock him?"

"I am not going to cause him additional pain, Bella. He's my mate."

"Well, it was just a suggestion."

Sue came into the room to find out what all the fuss was about. My father explained the situation.

"Oh, is that all," she said, walked up to Paul and tried to yank his penis out of Jane. She gave up after three tries, and declared, "He's stuck. Perhaps we should let him transform in peace."

We turned to leave the room. "Wait! What about me?" Jane screeched.

"Um, stay there. It shouldn't take any longer than three days," Pete stated.

"But..."

We ran out of the room and we could hear Jane hollering for us.

Aro informed everyone that Paul was transforming. He put in a call to Marcus who informed us that if we went by Embry's transformation, Paul should only take roughly a day and a half to change. He had no answer regarding Paul's still erect penis. None of us were waiting on pins and needles like we did with Embry. It was Paul, and last we checked his dick was still immersed inside of Jane, seemingly unwilling to detach itself from her. I couldn't help, but wonder what he was thinking about as he transformed.

**Paul's POV**

Seeing that fucked up video feed of the slumber party sent my wolf side into overdrive. My imprint looked frightened to be in the same room as the two Cullen women and that caused me to phase into wolf form in the middle of the screening room. It took Peter, Garrett, Emmett, and Santiago to hold me down so I wouldn't go ballistic and start hoofing it to London. After I saw that Jane and Renata finally left the hotel room to go to Joham's, I was able to phase back to human form, but after hearing what that elf had planned for the women on the reservation, I shifted into a wolf again. After that, it took Bella to lie on my back and hold me while I was a wolf so I could become calm enough to return to human Paul again.

While waiting for Jane to return, I made a decision. I was going to have her turn me into a vampire. I needed to be in my strongest form in order to face the fuckery that was the Cullens. I planned on ripping each and every one of them apart, beginning with the elf. She was going to feel pain for using her gift for evil.

As soon as my imprint returned, I saw how agitated she was. I cradled her in my arms and carried her to our room to comfort her. After her forced slumber party with the twisted lesbos, Jane needed me to reassure her that I would be there for her for all of eternity. Soon she was asking me to make love to her. She said that she needed me to make her forget her weekend with the Cullen girls. I started out making love to her gently, but soon my emotions got the best of me, and my dominant wolf side came out. I marked her, for the first time ever, then I told her to mark me and change me, that way I would be immortal, even without phasing, and be in my strongest form ever. She immediately did what I asked her to do with pleasure. And this is where I am now, sheathed inside of my mate securely and changing into a vampire. The way I figure it, if I have to endure the pain of transformation, I might as well be somewhere warm and comfortable.

But what the hell is this? Someone's trying to pry me off of my imprint. No way, no how. I'm staying in here. Phew! They gave up. That's right, no one is prying Paul Lahote out from inside his wife.

A few minutes later, I felt cold hands reach down and try to pull me out of Jane. Um, hell, no! This cock is staying in it's home, and it ain't going nowhere for however long this transformation takes. I thought about the last blow Jane gave me and steeled myself so that my cock was good, hard, and embedded inside of her. The hands gave up a few moments later, and I settled into my happy home once again.

_**Twenty-four hours later...**_

Man, that was a good solid rest. I'm horny. I have a raging hard on and...hey...I'm still inside of her. What a glorious way to wake up. I started pumping myself in and out of Jane. She moaned in pleasure as I sucked on her neck. I could feel her arch beneath me, and soon I felt her walls clench around my cock as she succumbed to my continual thrusting.

"Good morning, babe," I said, as I pulled out of her. I opened my eyes, and that's when I noticed that we had an audience.

"That has to be a glorious way to wake up from a transformation," Garrett noted.

"What the fuck are you doing in here?"

"Well, we heard your heartbeat slowing down so we came in to witness your awakening. I must say that I've never witnessed an awakening quite as...um...amorous as yours, buddy," Aro said.

"I'm gonna have to bleach my brain for the rest of eternity. I really didn't need to see that," Rose stated.

"Aw, now, you want me, Rosie. You know that," I joked. "Alright, so why were you guys watching me sleep? That's very Edward Cullen-like of you?"

"Paul, you're a vampire/wolf hybrid like Embry is now," Bella informed me. "Don't you remember? Jane changed you."

"Actually, I couldn't get enough venom into you so Bella and Caius helped," my mate added.

I sat on our bed stark naked and went through my memories of the night before. All I remembered was fucking my wife and marking her. I patted my skin down, for some reason I felt a little chilly.

"Hey, I think I'm coming down with something. I'm cold," I said.

"Paul, you're part vampire now."

"Are you sure? I don't feel any different."

"Go look in the mirror."

As soon as the thought entered my brain, I found myself in front of the mirror. Whoa! That was fast. How the heck did I get here so fast?

I checked myself out in the mirror. My skin was a little paler, almost as if my tan had faded. My eyes hadn't changed, but my body temperature had gone down considerably. My dick was still there, actually it looked pretty healthy if I do say so myself, and my balls were still attached. Suddenly, I was overcome with a raging thirst. I clutched my neck in agony, as if I were choking.

Peter threw one of Sue's snuggies on me and rushed me out of the castle together with Emmett and Garrett. They kept a tight hold on me. As soon as we hit the town, my thirst became unbearable. We ran. We ran faster than I'd ever gone before in human form. We ran towards the sound of a gunshot. There was one man down, and another peppering him with bullets. Peter grabbed the assailant and snapped his neck. I sunk my teeth into his flesh and started sucking. Meanwhile, the victim's heart rate was slowing down until it was almost nil. When I was done with the shooter, Emmett beckoned me to come to him and I drained the victim and put him out of his misery. I was covered in blood.

"Do you feel better?" Garrett asked.

"Yeah, but Embry wasn't like this. He didn't have any bloodlust at all. What's wrong with me?"

"You probably have more vampire in you than he does. I don't know. We'll have to ask Marcus when we get back home in a few weeks."

"You were given a lot more venom to transform with. Embry only had Tanya's in his carotid artery. You had Bella's venom in both wrists and Caius's in both ankles. You also transformed in only twenty-four hours," Peter pointed out. "It took Embry almost two days."

"On the plus side, you didn't do too bad on your first hunt. Most people would have slipped if they were hit with all of this blood," Emmett said.

"How the fuck am I supposed to fly home to Pennsylvania if I'm bloodthirsty?"

"You'll be fine," Peter reassured. Clearly, his gift was telling him something. I could tell by the pondering look he had on his face.

We jogged back to the castle, then my memories came flying back to me. "Pete, we have to do something about my people in La Push. They're in danger."

"Don't worry, we're meeting about it tonight. We're all worried about them. We also need to get Luca's people off of Malta ASAP."

"Well, let's get this shit done. I want to rip some heads off of some Cullens."

"Same here, man."

We walked back into the castle and I headed straight for the shower. I was covered in blood, and I needed to get cleaned up.

"Hey, honey," I said to Jane as I walked into our room.

"How was your first hunt?"

"Bloody."

"Oh, that's nice," my wife replied.

"Shouldn't you be a little concerned that my first hunt was bloody?"

"No, it's bloody for everyone."

"Well, what about this constant thirst that I have. Embry wasn't this way, and neither was Bells."

"Maybe Embry has more control than you do, and you can't compare yourself to Bella, she's a freak."

"_I fucking heard that you bitch!"_ I heard Bella yell from somewhere in the castle.

"You know, I think we'll have to talk to Marcus. Maybe it has something to do with the amount of venom used to transform you. You had a hell of a lot more than he did. We'll see him soon, don't worry."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right," I sighed. I had no idea what was wrong with me. When I first phased into a wolf, I was the one who had the most trouble phasing back to human form. Now that I was part vampire, I kept being overwhelmed by this constant thirst. What the hell was wrong with me? Why was I the one that always had to have the hardest time adjusting?

_**Two weeks later...**_

**Peter's POV**

We were headed to La Push, Washington. All of us were. Two weeks had gone by since Paul's transformation and his bloodlust was at a minimum now. Marcus was going to test his blood when he and the rest of our family from Hillsgrove met us in La Push.

Last week, we had a mass evacuation of Luca's family in Malta. Luca's large, extended brood of humans and a few vampires were all moved to the Hawaiian island of Molokai where he owned a completely, fenced in, secluded portion of the island, miles away from humans, and inaccessible by any mode of transportation. He purchased the area years ago, but, back then, he had bought it in case the Volturi came knocking. Never in his entire existence, did he believe he would be using it to escape from the Cullens. Luca stationed eight vampires there. Their jobs would be to shield their human relatives and to do runs to the grocery store in central Molokai for the humans. Since they couldn't possibly feed off of anyone in Molokai, they were going to fly to the main island of Oahu to feed in twos once a month. In a pinch, they could also feed off of the abundant wildlife there. Luca's relatives had exceptional control so no one was worried about any slip-ups.

One huge problem was La Push. Unlike Luca's family, most of the Quileutes had no knowledge that the supernatural existed so we couldn't exactly order the entire tribe to haul ass out of there. They all had jobs, families, and lives to lead, and uprooting them was out of the question. Our best hope was that the wolves would let some of Luca's shields stay to protect the tribe.

Our family in Pennsylvania was meeting us in La Push. We needed to give them an update, and we needed Leah and Embry to help us to convince the wolves to let some of the vampires stay. Volterra was fully staffed with guards and a couple of Luca's family members that were powerful shields. Two of the La Push wolves were apparently en route to Alaska to bring Eleazar and Carmen Denali with them.

We arrived in La Push around ten pm on a Friday. Our meeting place was deep in the forest on the border of La Push and Forks. When we arrived, six wolves were waiting for us in wolf form along with Eleazar and Carmen Denali plus Quil Ateara in human form, plus his grandfather. Our family in Pennsylvania were also waiting for us.

"Alright, pups, none of us are going to bite you, you stink to high heaven!" Charlie assured. "You need to phase back so we can talk to you."

Quil ordered everyone to phase back, then turned to us, "Alright, what's so important that we all had to come out here and meet with you, and what's with the extra vampires?"

"Shit's going down, Quil, we have tons to discuss. La Push is in imminent danger," Paul stated.

"How?"

"It's a long story, that spans many years. I can tell you that all of these people here are also being threatened by the same group of vampires."

"Well, we have news on our end, too," Quil said. "Who's going to start?"

"Why don't we go in chronological order?"

"Then we go first, our story begins when the Cullens first stayed in this area."

"I believe our story goes back a little further and it directly correlates to all of us."

"Alright, you start, then."

"Grandpa Jeb, can you help me?" Paul asked. Jebediah strode up to Paul from the back. The wolves, Leah, and Embry stood amazed that there was a vampire that looked Quileute in their presence. Paul had also called him grandpa.

"Might I suggest that we all form a circle and sit? I think it would be prudent for all of us if we all sat down as none of us mean any harm to all of you."

"Feel free to stay naked," Heidi commented as we sat in a huge circle. "I'm really liking the view."

Garrett slapped his palm on his forehead. Then, he growled when Jared said, "Sweetheart, I'll stay naked if you get naked, too."

"Sure, I can..."

"Sit the fuck down, Heidi," Garrett snapped.

Bella and I were laughing our asses off. Heidi was very proud of her body and had absolutely no problem with nudity. Then again, neither did Bella. "Don't even think about it," I whispered in my mate's ear.

"That's okay, we've all seen Bella naked when we went skinny dipping on the beach."

"When the fuck did you go skinny dipping on the beach?" Charlie growled.

"Uh...hmm...a while back."

"You know what, I don't need to know this shit. I want everyone to keep their private parts covered, and...Picia, why are you wearing a Hooter's Uniform?"

"Paul told me that this is how American girls dress in La Push."

"Oh, yeah, definitely. He was absolutely correct, Picia," Jacob said, nodding his head, while eye-fucking Picia. The other wolves all had huge grins on their faces.

"Yep, the women all dress like that," Quil agreed. "That's like a standard Quileute uniform for women when greeting people."

"Wonderful, I wanted to prove to you that I completely respect your tradition and culture."

"Picia, baby, how can we do anything, but respect a woman like you?"

"Are the Quileutes always this friendly, buddy?" Aro asked Paul.

"Yeah, always, buddy. I'm a friendly kind of guy, aren't I?"

"That you are! Remember, you promised that you were going to show me the sights in Vancouver."

"Absolutely, in fact, I bet Riley and Jared will come with us. Jared, you enjoy the scenic beauty of Canada, don't you?"

"Definitely."

"Can we have more Patron, buddy?"

"Anytime."

"Will you fuckers quit talking about Canadian strip joints in code and get down to fucking business?" Vicky yelled. "We're completely off topic here, and, frankly, I want to know what additional fuckery the Cullens have concocted."

"Right," Aro stated. "I apologize. And just so you know, we were really talking about the scenery. Ahem! Jebediah, please continue."

"I'd like to introduce myself to you. My name is Jebediah Uley. I was born in 1842 to Jeremiah and Charity Uley. Like most Quileutes at that time, my father was a whaler. I naturally became a whaler when I was of age too. In 1860, when I was eighteen years old, I signed on to work on a whaling vessel out of Alaska rather than work on a traditional Quileute canoe in our area. I wanted to see the world, you see. My parents, though upset, encouraged my ambitions so I went. I worked on the vessel for two years, then signed on to work on a Portuguese merchant vessel that was docked in San Francisco. I stayed on the vessel for eight years, then in 1870, tragedy struck and we were shipwrecked off the coast of Malta. There were no survivors except for me. I was the only one on the entire crew that knew how to swim. Back then, it was quite common for sailors to not know how to swim. I managed to swim to shore, then collapsed. A vampire named Giovanni found me. He is among us today."

"Let me continue the story for a bit, Jeb," Giovanni offered. "I am Giovanni Camilleri, by the way. I found Jeb dying on our shores. I found it odd that there was a human that was not a part of our family on our beach. We live in a private and secluded part of Malta owned in whole by our family. Vampires and humans exist together and roam freely on our shores. Anyway, as soon as I found Jeb, I became worried and brought him back to my home. His breathing became increasingly shallow so I transformed him into a vampire. Upon his awakening, he was in complete shock and so was I. He informed me that he knew of vampires from his father. He told me of a genetic anomaly among some members of his tribe that forces them to transform into wolves when exposed to vampires. I was shocked, of course. I had no idea that shapeshifters actually existed. As time went on, Jeb grew to be a part of our family. Ten years after his change, he fell in love with a human girl named Elena. Elena is one of my cousins. They were soon married and her transformation into a vampire was about to happen when she found out that she was pregnant. The pregnancy was a first for our family. We had no idea that vampires could impregnate human women. To make a long story short, Elena gave birth to a baby boy named Jonah in 1880, and was subsequently transformed into a vampire by Jeb."

Jeb took over the story again, "Jonah, my son, is a vampire/human hybrid, forever frozen at the age of twenty-one. Though he possessed the wolf gene, he never phased even if he was exposed continuously to vampires. Anyway, Jonah grew up and fell in love with a human girl named Marta. They married and had a child who seemed to be human, for the most part. Little Thomas was a quarter vampire and three quarters human and carried the wolf gene. We were worried that he'd phase with continued exposure to vampires, but it didn't happen. When Thomas was old enough, I shared our legends with him. Thomas expressed an interest in visiting the lands of his ancestors. So, when he was seventeen, we sent him back to La Push armed with a letter from me. We received a letter stating that he had met and fallen in love with a Quileute girl named Beatrice Deer. He continued to write to us when he could. I know that he had three children, Caleb, Levi, and Ruth. After that, we stopped hearing from him."

Everyone who didn't know the story previously looked as if they were in complete and utter shock.

"Um, excuse me, does this make you my grandfather?" Sam asked. "Thomas Uley was my great-great grandfather."

"Well, I'm your grandfather with four greats in front of it."

Sam was beaming. He walked up to Jeb and hugged him.

"Wait, so if he's Sam's great-great-great-great grandfather, does that mean he's mine and Leah's, too?" Seth asked Sue.

"Yes, Seth, that's absolutely correct. He's also Embry's, as well."

Leah, Seth, and Embry all approached Jeb in awe.

"Let me introduce you to your great-great-great grandfather, Jonah now."

Jonah stepped to the front and hugged everyone. When he saw Embry, he gasped. "You're the spitting image of my Thomas."

"He is," Jeb agreed. "Elena, Marta, come and look at this young man."

Both women stopped in front of Embry and started gushing. Paul and Bella had shit eating grins on their faces. They both let out silent whoops and high-fived each other. Caius and Santiago also stepped in and joined in the revelry. They were finally released from being constantly fawned upon by the two crazy women. In fact, the four of them were now swinging their hips and dancing in joy.

"Why the hell are you four dancing?" Jasper asked.

"We're just so happy to be back in La Push," Bella said.

"Yep, really, really happy," Paul agreed. "Aren't we, pal?"

"I've never been here, but I'm just overcome with joy," Caius replied.

"We should celebrate. Maybe we'll go cliff diving!"

"Definitely!" Bella agreed.

"Cliff diving sounds like fun," Santiago said.

"Oh, it is. You'll have to take your shirt off when you go though. It's a requirement."

That's it! I yanked Bella to my side. She, Heidi, and Rose had this thing for Santiago. They thought that he looked like a smoldering Latin soap opera star.

"Alright, we're off topic again. Can we get back to business?" Charlie asked. "Bella, come over here, it's obvious that you, Paul, and Caius need to be separated."

"Daddy, I'm not twelve, you know."

"Then stop acting like a twelve year old!" He turned to Quil. "Tell us what your news is."

So, he told us the story about how he and Sam searched through the archives and came across Quil the Second's family bible, and subsequently discovered that his family tree wasn't what everyone believed it to be. Then, he gave the floor to his grandfather.

"My name is Quil Ateara the Second, I was born in 1920 here in La Push. I was among the group of shapeshifters that phased during the Cullen's first stay in Forks. I remember meeting you three." He pointed to Esme, Rose, and Emmett. "I was the wolf with dark, brown fur."

"Oh my goodness, there was a wolf with dark, brown fur. He kept winking at me, in wolf form," Rose gasped.

"Sweetheart, I was fifteen years old and horny. You were a pretty girl, regardless of whether or not you were a vampire."

Haha, I like this guy. He's funny.

He continued with his story. "I'm not going to get into many details, but I had a public family and a private family. The public family, you can read about in the tribal records office. The information that I'm going to tell you now is about my private family. There were only three wolves when we first phased during the Cullen's first stay. I was one of them, Levi Uley was another, and there was Ephraim Black. After the Cullen's departure, we all wanted to stop phasing so that we could raise our families normally. We agreed, though, that La Push needed to be protected, just in case, and that someone needed to be there in case there was another group of boys phased. My first wife, not my imprint, passed away during childbirth so I was the natural choice. Years passed and I continued to phase and not age. You see, this was the flaw in the plan, I had a daughter who noticed that I didn't age and soon she looked older than I did. So, it was decided that I would leave La Push and return as my own bastard son, Quil Ateara the Third."

"Let me get this straight, so you're actually Quil Ateara the Second, but you're also Quil Ateara the Third?" Charlie asked.

"Yes."

"Wait, but weren't you married to my father's sister, Molly?"

"I'm getting to that, son. Hold your horses. Your father always said that you were an impatient son of a gun." He continued, "Years passed and in the nineteen sixties, I finally imprinted on a beautiful white girl named Molly Swan. It was the sixties and there was a ton of prejudice from her family and those on the reservation. Ephraim gave me permission to leave with my imprint, as long as I returned to La Push when asked. He thought that I would stop phasing, you see. I couldn't though, I didn't think it was a curse to be a wolf like Ephraim and Levi did, so I disobeyed orders and continued phasing. Now, Molly, my imprint, was very accepting of the fact that I was a shapeshifter. She was good with weird, much like Bella was when she was human. She liked the fact that she didn't age as long as I kept phasing so I kept doing it. We ended up getting married in La Push, in a ceremony officiated by Ephraim Black, then leaving for California with his blessing and her brother Geoffrey's blessing. Ephraim died shortly after."

"Hold on, then..." Charlie tried to interrupt, but he was shushed by Old Quil.

"Over two decades passed and Levi Uley was an old man. He came to California to tell me that I had to return to La Push to take my place on the tribal council. He was shocked to see that neither Molly nor I had aged. Obviously, this presented a major problem. On top of that, Molly and I had finally just decided to settle down and have a baby. So, Molly, Levi, and I came up with a plan. We would fake Molly's death and say that she was killed in a car accident with our fictitious son, Quil Ateara the Fourth. I would return to La Push with my pregnant, widowed daughter-in-law Joy. Meanwhile, Molly who is a brilliant beautician and hair dresser, used stage make up on me and colored my hair to progressively age me. She also lightened her hair color so she wouldn't be recognized. We decided that I should stop phasing once we had our child. Of course, the child would never know that I was his father and would never know his mother's true name, but it couldn't be helped. Wolves make many sacrifices, as you well know."

Bella raised her hand as if she were in a classroom.

"Yes, Bella?"

"So, you're saying that Joy is really my dad's aunt, Molly Swan?"

"Yes."

"So that would make my dad and Quil cousins?"

"Exactly."

"So, Quil is my second cousin, and Joy, who is really Molly, is my great aunt?"

"That's right."

"Cool."

"That's it, Bella. That's all you're going to say?" Charlie asked.

"Why?"

"Um, we just found out how closely related we are to the Ateara's even if it is by marriage."

"And that makes a difference, how? Joy is still Joy, now I know why she took such good care of me when I was growing up."

"Yeah, but Old Quil is...still a fairly young Quil and...are you still phasing?"

"Now, I am. I plan on living an eternity. I enjoy life."

"So, how come you still look old?"

"Dad, he just told you that he uses stage make-up and hair color to progressively age him. He has to keep up appearances. He can't suddenly go out and say that he got massive plastic surgery and botox. How old do you really look anyway?"

"Oh, a little younger than your father and Sue."

"Can I see you as a wolf?"

"Bella, this isn't the time to see him as a wolf!"

"Why not? He's my great uncle, I would think that I have a right to see him as a wolf."

"I'll show you later, Bella. Now's not the time. We need to find out what this Cullen business is all about."

"Oh, it's really fucked up, and no one is going to be happy, but you have to really consider what is being said. La Push is really in serious danger," my mate told Old Quil.

He nodded his head, walked over, and kissed Bella on the cheek. "That's from your Aunt Molly. You need to see her tomorrow."

We gave the floor to Aro, then. "My name is Aro Volturi. We come in peace and brotherhood. We thank you for your friendly welcome and request your assistance in a matter that concerns all of us."

"What matter could possibly concern both you and us, Mr. Volturi?" Quil's grandfather asked.

"Oh, please call me Aro. We're all friends here."

"Alright, then you call me Senior, then. Perhaps, it would be best if we begin with introductions. You have a large contingency with you, and while I know some, I don't know the others. It also appears as if Paul has been transformed into a hybrid wolf/vampire like Embry has."

"Of course, how silly of us."

Introductions were made and Aro, Marcus, Caius, Luca, Charlie, Garrett, and I took the helm on our end. Eleazar Denali also sat with us. On the wolf end, Senior, Quil, and Sam took charge. Everyone else just sat around us and listened.

Aro explained all we had learned of the Cullens and their scheme to try to take over the entire vampire world. He told them about how Eleazar Denali and Luca's family were the first targets because they wanted Eleazar's power to identify gifted vampires and the vast number of shields in Luca's family. We told them about how we suspected that they had created an army of newborn vampires and also how they intended to create a new race of hybrid vampire/humans, like Jonah Uley, in order to increase their numbers.

Luca then took over the conversation. "You need to understand that a human female that's been impregnated by vampire sperm is in great physical danger. Jeb's wife, Elena, almost died giving birth to Jonah. If it wasn't for him thinking quickly and changing her, she would have died on the table. We suspect that the Cullens plan on just letting the women die."

"That's terrible, but I still don't understand what it has to do with us."

"Senior," Charlie started.

"You show some respect and call me Uncle Quil, boy. I am your Aunt Molly's husband, after all."

Fuck me, this was funny as all hell. Charlie was being put in his place by his real uncle. Hehe. Serves him right, this is for him ordering us around all the time.

"Wipe that smirk off of your face, Peter! You too, Felix! I may be his nephew, but I'm still your father-in-law!" Charlie chastised, before he spoke. "Uncle Quil, we found out through a reconnaissance mission that the Romanians had a large number of female vampires that they used as sexual slaves. Apparently, some of these women are of Quileute descent, taken during the Cullen's first stay."

The faces of every single wolf contorted in anger, a few seconds later, we were staring at ten huge, furry wolves. Paul was the only one that didn't phase, but he had enough time to process this information. Five minutes later, Quil phased back and ordered Paul to phase. He stripped down to nothing, passed his clothes to Jane, and transformed on the spot. It appeared as if they were having some sort of a private meeting.

While we waited, Eleazar Denali was staring curiously at both Bella and Charlie. He donned a look of satisfaction on his face, did a fist pump, then said, "You, young lady, are very special. Not only are you a shield, and an enormously powerful one, once you're properly trained, but you also have the gift of allure like Heidi does."

Oh man, that's not good. I don't want my mate to be alluring. I really don't...

"Well that explains shit!" Jasper chuckled. "People have always flocked around Bella, even when she was at Forks High School. Rose, remember her very first day of school there?"

"Yeah, I do. I was pissed off because, all of a sudden, people stopped looking at me and went straight to Bella. For the life of me, I couldn't figure out why. I was even drawn to her for some reason."

"Excuse me, Eleazar. Is there any way that you can turn off my daughter's gift of allure?" Charlie asked.

"Um, not really, but her gift and Heidi's combined with yours are extremely powerful assets."

"And what exactly are his gifts?" Caius asked.

"Charlie is also a powerful shield, though not as powerful as his daughter's. Bella's shield will most likely surpass Luca's in strength, Charlie's will be similar in strength to Luca's shield. But Charlie is definitely the most powerful vampire in this room. He has the gift of entrapment. Entrapment is a combination of three gifts: lie detection, perception, and persuasion. If you combine his gift with that of Bella's and Heidi's allure, we can virtually trap a vampire into giving up information, and with his gift of persuasion and Garrett's, we can force a vampire to change allegiances without their knowledge, and secure their bond to our side using Chelsea's ability to make and remove bonds."

Okay, my father-in-law is one freaky fellow. Yep, he sure his. I still don't like the idea of Bella having the gift of allure, though. I'm with Charlie on this one, can't we make it disappear? It's bad enough that we have Heidi, but my Bella, too?

"This is absolutely wonderful," Aro piped in. "We need to combine all of our gifts to destroy the Cullens. What of Embry, Paul, and Sue? Do they have any gifts?"

"Well, let me begin with some of the other vampires first. Come here, young lady," Eleazar said to Bree. He looked at her and said, "Yes, yes...I see. You can see and hear at a great distance, but can you channel your hearing to overhear specific conversations?"

"I don't know, I've never tried."

"See if you can. Focus your energy on one specific conversation far away from here; perhaps in the town of Forks."

Bree closed her eyes and concentrated. "There's a man named, Mike, begging his wife, Jessica, to have sex with him. Apparently, it's been over a month since the last time they had sex."

"Oh, hell yeah, keep going, baby," Riley said.

"Jessica says she has a headache, she's been taking care of the baby all day, and she just doesn't feel like it. Mike is pleading with her. Mike just asked Jessica if she can at least give him a blow job. Jessica is now screaming at Mike. Mike is still begging her for sex. She just told him to get out of the house. Mike just got in his car now. He's calling someone named, Rebecca. She told him to bring his hot bod over. They're meeting at her apartment in Forks in twenty minutes. He's now singing along to Lady Gaga's Bad Romance as he drives. May I stop now?"

"Yes, of course you may, but your gift is one that we absolutely must work on. You will be a key player in defeating the Cullens, which now that I know what they've been up to, we absolutely must do."

"Why me, though? I'm nobody."

Sue zipped in front of Bree and looked her intently in her eyes. "Don't you ever, ever let me hear you self-deprecate yourself, young lady! You are a powerful vampire, this gentleman here just told you that. You are not a nobody, your name is Briana Biers and you're strong, confident, beautiful, and you are loved."

Bree started sobbing in Sue's arms. Sue took her away to the treeline, close enough so we could keep an eye on them, but far enough to give Bree a semblance of privacy. I watched as she tilted her chin up and asked, "Now, what's this all about?"

"I just don't know if I can be any help. I really am a nobody. I'm used to just blending in the shadows. Before I dropped out of school, I blended into the shadows because I didn't want anyone to notice me. When I was at home, my father never noticed me, I think he's only said ten words to me my entire life—he ignored me. No one ever noticed me because that's how I like it, I like not standing out. I've never done anything to stand out."

"Oh, I don't know about that, Bree. I think that the reason why Dad and I are alive is because of you. You're the one that heard us being attacked. You're the one that knew where to find us Those, my dear, are the actions of a hero, not of a nobody. Don't ever sell yourself short, I'll stay by your side always, and you have my word that Dad and I will never, ever ignore you."

Sue sat on the forest floor and cradled Bree while she cried everything out. It was clear that she still had lingering issues from when she was human to deal with.

Meanwhile, the wolves ended their meeting and phased back to human form.

"I can't fucking believe that my sister is boinking Mike Newton," Jake said, forlornly.

"Everyone boinks your sister, man," Jared replied.

_Whack! _Jake's fist collided with Jared's jaw. Jared punched back and before we knew it, the two of them were in an all out brawl. "I can't believe you fucked my sister, man! There should be some kind of a code."

"Hey, it was before, Kim, and Paul did her first!"

_Slam! _Jake's body collided with Paul's. "Bastard!

"This shit's great!" Vicky commented. "They're all hot, tanned, and naked." I noticed that she and almost all of the women had taken front row seats to watch the naked boys brawling.

"Riley did Rebecca before I did!"

Jake started rushing towards Riley who yelled, "Why are you attacking me? Sam's the one that popped her cherry."

"Aw, fuck! Sam yelled as a feral Jacob and Leah's fists collided with his face.

"You told me that I was your first!"

"Really? Did I say that?" Leah kicked him in the groin. "Ugh!" Sam dropped to his knees.

"That had to have hurt. I felt that," Garrett commented.

"Yeah, really," I said, with a grimace. I checked to make sure that my balls were still attached. Phew.

"He's in serious pain," Jasper stated to us. "I can feel it."

The wolves returned to the meeting. Sam remained on his knees clutching his balls. Felix threw his shirt onto Leah who had phased out of her clothes. Paul got dressed, but the rest of them stayed naked.

"Are you guys done?" Charlie asked.

"Yes," Quil Senior replied. "I apologize for the interruption, but we needed to find out what Paul knew about this. Those Cullens are deranged and they need to be stopped. What can we do to help?"

"We're a team, we help each other. Besides, from the information gathered from each other tonight, we're more than a team; we're family."

"Yes, and we always protect our family."

"I can't believe my sister's a hoe," Jake cried.

"But she's a really, really nice hoe," Riley tried to soothe. "And she did a community service for many teenage boys in the greater Forks and La Push area."

"Don't forget the Makah reservation," Jared added.

"And the Makah reservation. And she enjoys making frustrated men happy."

I had no idea how this was helping Jake because he looked horrified.

"And you fought for her honor, that's commendable, Jacob," Charlie said.

"Alright, how are we going to deal with this mess?" Quil Senior asked. "The Cullens, not Rebecca Black."

"I suppose the first thing I need to do is ask you a question. Do you recall any incidents during the Cullen's first stay in Forks when any Quileute women went missing?"

Quil Senior started thinking. "You know something? I do, but it was after the Cullens left the area. You have to remember that this was the nineteen thirties and cars were still not commonplace. We used to have to walk everywhere. The women didn't disappear in groups, it was always when they were alone or in pairs, and almost always when they had to run an errand and walk the fifteen miles between La Push and Forks. The thing is, Levi, Ephraim, and I were still patrolling then. None of us detected any vampire scents in the area."

"Humans," Jasper said. "She must have hired human thugs to kidnap these women. She knew you'd be patrolling the area. I'm sure Edward and Carlisle warned her that you'd still patrol the area after their departure."

"That would make sense," Emmett added. "The nineteen thirties was in the midst of the Great Depression. Forks was ripe with poverty. There were many desperate men, willing to do just about anything for cash, and Alice Cullen would have paid well."

Do you recall seeing Alice Cullen in the area during the Cullen's first stay in Forks? Rose, Emmett, and Esme don't remember her at all."

"Which one is Alice Cullen?"

"Emmett, do you have a photo of her?"

Emmett grabbed his iPhone and scrolled through several photos of her alone and in groups.

"Stop," he said. "She wore a wig then. I stumbled upon her and the doctor talking on the way back from Forks while I was in human form. They were both fully dressed and having some sort of discussion, but I recall the forest reeked of sex. I saw her two more times after that. Once with the mind reader and a second time with another man, a human. I didn't think anything of it because she had golden eyes. I thought she was a friend of the Cullens."

"Sam, I need you to scour the records at the station for any information on missing people. La Push was under Forks Police jurisdiction in the nineteen thirties so they should be in the archives in the basement. I also need one of you to scour through the tribal archives for the names of the missing women. We also need to check the library for any newspaper articles dating from the time of the Cullen's first stay to a few years after, missing persons should be listed."

"Bree and I can check the library," Bella offered. "She and I are really good at digging through information."

"I think that's a good idea. I can't show my face around the area in the daytime and neither can Susie or Riley. Riley because his parents think he's dead, and Susie and I, because we're still supposedly recovering from an accident."

"Where are you all staying?" Quil Senior asked.

"Most of us are planning on staying in various hotels in Forks and Port Angeles. Susie and I are going to sneak into Seth and Angela's and only venture out after dark."

"Why don't you all stay at the Quileute Oceanside Resort? There are a total of twenty-eight motel rooms and thirty-three deluxe cabins. It's the slow season right now so I know that they're starving for business."

"We weren't sure if you wanted vampires staying there," Charlie admitted sheepishly.

"Don't be ridiculous, the Uley's have vampire blood in them. You and Bella are family and both vampires. The pack has to re-think it's purpose now. I trust you all know not to feed off of any humans in the area?"

"Don't worry, we can feed off of animals while we're here or run to Seattle and help them out by slashing their crime rate."

"Alright, let's all call it a night then. I'll come and see you in the morning, Charlie. I want to discuss this more with you. If I come early enough, we can go fishing."

With that, we went our separate ways. Bella and I rented a luxury cabin overlooking the beach. I had to admit that the views were quite stunning with the waves crashing onto the shore in the moonlight. Bella stood outside watching the waves for a while. She looked more relaxed and content than she'd been in a long time.

"You look happy, baby."

"I'm home. It's nice to be home."

"Just so you know, Bella, wherever you are is home to me."

"Ditto," she said and leaned into kiss me. She always made me melt with her kisses. I wrapped my arms around her and watched the ocean with her. For a few minutes, it felt as if the fuckery that was the Cullens were being washed away by the waves. I knew that we were back to work tomorrow, but for this moment, I was happy, that my mate was happy, and it was all that really mattered to me.

**Bella is extremely on edge about the Cullens, can you blame her? What did you think of Paul and his...um...interesting transformation? What's your opinion of the meeting in La Push? Are you happy that Paul and Bella have finally passed off the two overbearing grandmas to Sam, Embry, Seth, and Leah? What of Charlie's discovery that he still has family alive? Do you like Uncle Quil? How about Jake becoming the defender of his sister's virtue or lack thereof? And poor Sam and his balls, well...he deserved that for using the "I'm a virgin" line on Leah when he was a teenager so that he could get her in the sack. And finally, Peter...don't you just love him? I'd love to hear your thoughts on this chapter. I promise to respond to your review. XOXO mama4dukes**


	21. Chapter 21

**Thank you for being the most awesome readers in the world. I appreciate all of the reviews, messages, faves, and alerts.**

**Warning: If you are offended by swearing, sex, or inappropriate behavior, it's best that you do not read this story.**

**This story is AU/OOC.**

**All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Mature readers 18+ only please.**

**Bella's POV**

It was so good to be back in La Push. After a crazy few weeks in Volterra, we were now home and I felt myself becoming recharged and refreshed. Last night, the meeting with the pack went well, there were no issues with acceptance on the parts of both vampires and wolves, and now we were finally all on the same page.

I was visiting a few of my friends on the reservation. I had just come from Emily's and now found myself knocking on Joy's front door. She opened it right away and pulled me into her arms.

"Bella, you look beautiful."

"Aw, thanks, Joy...um...Aunt Molly...um, which do you prefer?"

"I like the sound of Aunt Molly coming from you, sweetheart."

"Aunt Molly it is then."

"I'm glad that you stopped by. I wanted to give you something."

"Like what?"

"Oh, a photo album. I've been putting one together for you, Quil, Embry, and Sam since you were babies."

She scurried off to another room and brought out a non-descript photo album and handed it to me. I opened up the first page and I had tears in my eyes.

"I got some of the photos from Sarah before she died. She was the one watching you when you were still an infant. Uncle Quil and I weren't back in La Push yet. This picture is of you, Sam, Rebecca, and Rachel. Quil and Embry weren't born yet, neither was Jake."

"How did she manage to babysit all four of us?"

"No idea, Sarah was excellent at multi-tasking. This photo here is of you, Sam, Embry and Quil. Look at how protective Sam is of you, Embry, and Quil, I think he was four, you were two, and Quil was only about seven months old."

The photo was hilarious. Sam was sitting cross legged in front of me and Quil with his arms folded in front of his chest. I was leaning over and playing with Quil who was in a bouncy chair. There was another photo of me and Sarah, Jacob's mom. She had me on the kitchen counter stirring some kind of a batter. There was another one of me starting kindergarten. I noticed that it was my father and Aunt Molly that took me to school that day, Renee was nowhere to be seen. There were tons of pictures of me as a child and she had every single school photo through high school catalogued in the album. My father must have given her copies. When I became seven years old, there were noticeably less photos, that was when Renee took me away from my home. And when I was fourteen, they abruptly stopped. That was when Renee was trying to extract more money from my father and she didn't allow me to see him. Then, after the Cullens left, the photos started back up again. Now I was a senior in high school.

There were prom pictures of me and Jake at the senior prom, then of me at both his junior and senior prom. After we broke up, I noticed that the photos of Jake stopped and now it was photos of me, Leah, and sometimes Rebecca. There were tons of me and Emily, and a few of me with pack. She even managed to get a photo of me cliff diving with Paul. I had been too frightened to go, so Paul held my hand as we jumped off of the cliff together. The photos stirred up tons of good memories. I abruptly barreled into Aunt Molly's arms and hugged her.

"Thank you," I said.

"You're welcome. I figured that bitch of a mother of yours never took any pictures of you so I thought that I would do it."

"Nope, she never did. And you're right, she was a bitch. When she finally sent me back home, she had the nerve to tell me that she never wanted me and that I was getting in the way of her relationship with Phil."

"Oh, I'm not surprised, she's probably the most selfish creature in existence. You know for a fact that I've had more than just a few words with her."

"Well, I'm glad that I had you and Sarah in my life."

"Bella, I've always thought of you as one of my own. And really, you are family. Your father is my nephew for God's sake."

"Do you remember what you used to say to me whenever I had to go back to Renee's?"

"Hold your head up high, Bella. Don't let anyone bring you down, ever. I love you to pieces."

"To this day, those words are what I think about whenever I feel down, but really, Aunt Molly, I never felt unloved with you, Sarah, and Daddy always looking after me."

We talked for a while, catching up on our lives. Aunt Molly offered to give me a haircut so I was currently sitting in the kitchen letting her work her magic. Heidi wasn't going to be too happy about someone else touching my hair, but oh well. Aunt Molly used to do hair on movie sets in Hollywood.

"So when do I get to meet this fiance of yours? Your father seems to like him a great deal.

"Peter? Oh, I'm sure he'll be knocking on the door in a second." To own the truth, I heard him, Embry, and Heidi outside of the front door. Sure enough, there was knocking at that moment.

"Stay here, sweetheart," Aunt Molly said as she went to open the door.

"Hi, Joy," Embry stated. "Can we hide here?"

"Of course, honey, what's the matter? And who are your friends?"

The three of them walked inside. "This is Peter and this is Heidi."

"Ah, so you're the fiance," she said, taking in the sight of Peter.

"Um, yes, nice to meet you. My name is Peter Whitlock."

"Nice to meet you, too. I'm Molly. Bella's in the kitchen. I'm doing her hair."

"What?" Heidi freaked out and came bolting inside at vampire speed.

She tried to touch my hair, but Aunt Molly said, "Don't touch it. I'm in the middle of her haircut."

"But her hair is my masterpiece."

"You did a nice job, too, but she'd look better with a few more wispy layers. Come over hear, dear, and I'll show you what I mean."

Heidi approached warily, but relaxed once she realized that Aunt Molly actually knew what she was doing.

"She used to cut hair on movie sets in Hollywood, Heidi," I explained.

"Would...would you mind cutting my hair, too? I don't trust anyone so I've been doing my own."

"I'll tell you what. I'll do yours, if you do mine. I'm actually in the same boat as you. Then, we'll do those two boys. They look...shaggy."

"Deal," Heidi agreed, happily.

"So, what or whom are you hiding from Embry?"

"Oh, my two Maltan grandmothers with a few greats attached to it. They're nuts. They actually watched me sleep last night and they've been coddling me like a baby ever since. I think I might actually go insane. Oh, and Paul's no help, he actually took off somewhere with Riley, Jasper, Aro, Caius, Afton, Felix, Emmett, Santiago, and Jared. Sam and Seth are both at work so they follow me everywhere. They don't seem to like Leah very much though, but they adore Bella."

"Oh you had better not be sending those two freaks my way, Embry Call. Paul and I paid our dues with them in Volterra. I'm not even related to them, but they claim I'm their granddaughter because Daddy and Sue are married. How come they don't like Leah?"

"She told them to fuck off to their faces."

"I'm this close to doing that."

"They can't be that bad, can they?" Aunt Molly asked.

"Yes they are," we all replied at once.

She started chuckling. "Alright, you're done Bella. Heidi, have a seat. Oh, Embry, would you mind taking a look at my car, it makes a grinding noise on the right side and I think there's some sort of an oil leak. Quil has been so busy at the shop and with the tribe so he hasn't had the time."

"I'll take a look at it for you, ma'am," Peter offered.

"Pete's my boss, Aunt Molly. He's even better than I am with cars."

"Oh, well, thank you. It would be very nice of you to take a look. Embry, you know where the keys are, right?"

"Yep, got 'em."

Embry and Peter took off. They stopped in a few minutes later to say that they were headed to the auto parts store in Uncle Quil's truck.

They returned an hour later with Rose and Randall in tow. When we went out to the garage to check on them, the four of them were working on Aunt Molly's car and Uncle Quil's truck.

"Was something wrong with my husband's truck?" Aunt Molly asked.

"Pfft, wrong isn't even the word. The suspension is all worn out and there's a hole in the muffler," Rose informed her.

"Well, thank you, I'll pay you for your time and the parts."

"Don't be ridiculous," Peter said. "I've got this."

"Don't worry about it, Aunt Molly. Peter can cover this easily."

"But, Bella, auto parts are expensive."

"Oh, just let him do it. He's doing it out of the goodness of his heart."

"And he's richer than Donald Trump," Heidi chuckled.

"Well, can I at least give you all haircuts? I'd offer you some dinner, but I wouldn't know the first thing about procuring blood."

We all started laughing.

"Bells, I missed your cooking while you were in Italy," Embry yelled from underneath a car.

"I'm on it, E. How about if I cook tonight while you two work on each other's hair?" I offered.

"Oh, that sounds nice, it'll give me a bit of a break from cooking. Thank you, sweetheart."

"No problem." It was the least I could do after all she's done for me throughout my life. I had a feeling that Peter and Embry were sprucing up both vehicles for the same reason. Peter knew all about how Aunt Molly had looked after me throughout my life. Embry, on the other hand, had a loving mother, but she always had to work two jobs in order to keep things afloat. That's why Aunt Molly always looked after him. He was a good guy and he truly appreciated all she had done for him.

Heidi and I left the Ateara household so they could eat in peace, Peter, Randall, Rose, and Embry were still busy tinkering away in the garage. In fact, Embry ate in the garage. Quil and Jacob even started giving them a hand when they got back from work. All I knew was that it wasn't a simple suspension and muffler job they were doing. I could go to Midas and it would have been done by humans in less than two hours.

"So, what should we do now?" Heidi asked.

"I can show you around Forks and Port Angeles if you like."

"Okay, there's nothing better to do anyway."

Jane, Chelsea, and Renata came strolling up to us.

"We're bored," Jane drawled.

"So are we. "Bella's taking me on a tour of Forks and Port Angeles."

"We're coming with you."

"That's fine. Where are Vicky and Bree?"

"They're tracking the guys along with Leah, they're up to some funny business."

"They're probably just going to a strip joint in Vancouver," I said.

"Ooh! I have an idea," Heidi said. We should practice your allure, Bella. Aro wants you to get as much practice in as possible. It's a very handy gift, and it can distract vampires and humans alike."

"Okay, so how do we practice it?"

"Hm...let's go to Vancouver. We can go to a nightclub and see what we can do."

"Sounds good to me. We'll have to run there, otherwise, it's a two hour ferry ride in from Port Angeles to Victoria."

"Let's just run, I don't want to sit on a ferry for two hours."

After getting dressed, we arrived in Vancouver in less than an hour. Our first stop was a gay nightclub called Celebrities.

"How is this going to help, Heidi?" I asked.

"Oh, trust me, if anyone can turn a straight man gay, it's Heidi."

"Just watch me, Bella," Heidi stated. "I'm going to focus on the guy with the slicked back, black hair."

"Which one?"

"The one standing by the bar with the fufu pink drink."

"Oh, hell, yeah, he can give your Santiago a run for his money, Renata," I commented.

"Woo! I'm burning up in here," Chelsea commented.

"I think he's hotter than my mate," Renata said.

Heidi walked to a location where she could maintain eye contact with the hot dude. She kept staring at him with a smile until she finally caught his attention. Once his attention was on him, she never lost eye contact with him. After a minute, he made his way to her and spoke, "Hi, I couldn't help, but notice you. My name is Bill."

"Well that blew it," Jane chuckled. "I think his voice may actually be higher than Alice Cullen's."

"Yeah, talk about a let down. Here I thought I was looking at the perfect male," I noted.

"Well, hello, sweetheart," a brunette woman with a butch haircut and a gruff voice stalked up to Chelsea. "What's a pretty little thing like you doing here alone?"

"I'm not alone. I'm with...her," Chelsea stated pointing at me.

"It figures, and I thought that I had finally met my dream come true. Then she noticed Renata. Come on, sweetie, let's dance."

Before Renata could say anything, she was being twirled on the dance floor by the woman.

"Do something!" she pleaded.

Jane was off at the bar grabbing a drink. Chelsea took my hand and we started dancing.

"Um, guys, I might have overdid it with my gift," Heidi whispered as she started dancing next to us. "He wants to marry me."

"Yeah, well at least you're not being forced to dance with Butch Betty here," Renata snapped scathingly.

"Renata you could have easily overpowered her, you know. You're a vampire!" I whispered.

"I was taken by surprise!"

"Alright, I'll put you out of your misery," Chelsea stated. She looked Renata's dance partner in the eyes, then she did the same with Heidi's wannabe gay fiance. After that she looked between the two of them and Bill and Betty had eyes for no one, but each other.

"Um, let's get the fuck out of here," Heidi stated. "Shit! Jane's shocking that woman over there."

Renata immediately threw her physical shield on the woman being shocked. We grabbed Jane and the five of us ran out of the club without looking back.

"Did you just mate the two of them?" I asked Chelsea, horrified.

"Hey, desperate times call for desperate measures," she shrugged.

"Okay, maybe this was a bad idea. We'll just practice when we get back to La Push," Heidi decided.

"So now what are we going to do?" Jane asked.

I held my hand up. "Ladies, inhale. Do you smell that?"

"I think we just found the guys."

"Let's follow the scent, shall we?"

"Sure."

Their scents stopped abruptly in front of a building with a sign that read, 'Brandi's Exotic Show Lounge.' Jane, Chelsea, and Renata all raised their eyebrows. Their mates were among the ones here. Garrett was at the Forks Police Department with Sam scouring the files while Pete was busy working on the Ateara's vehicles.

"So, do we go inside or what?" Chelsea asked.

"Hell no," Jane stated. "Let them have their fun. This is something that we could hold over their heads later. It's not like they're going to cheat on us."

"True, this type of information can really come in handy sometimes. What should we do now? Now that we know where they are?"

"Hmm...why don't we look for a dive bar or something to hang out in?" I suggested.

"Sounds good to me."

We were about to turn to leave when we ran into Vicky, Leah, and Bree.

"What the hell are you girls doing here?" Vicky asked.

"Oh, we were going to practice Bella's allure, but lost our mojo for it. Long story," Heidi stated.

"Here? At a strip joint?"

"No, we went somewhere else for that. We detected the guys' scents so we just followed it."

"They've been acting weird all day, like they were hiding something. They were all loving and shit. I mean, Jasper actually wanted to cuddle after sex. Can you believe that?" I had to chuckle at Vicky's thought of what was weird. Apparently, being loving and cuddling is weird. She probably thinks Pete and I are nuts.

"So are we going in or what?" Leah asked.

"We're not, we're just going to find a dive bar and chill out," I said.

"Uh, yeah, that's cause your mate isn't in a strip joint."

"So, even if he was, it's not like he's going to sleep with any of them. They just want to look."

"How can you be so nonchalant about the situation?"

"Leah, think about it. If you look at the matter as a whole, do you really give a shit whether or not Felix goes to a strip joint? Because compared to the fuckery of the Cullens, this is small beans. They probably just need to hang out with the guys and unwind. They're all stressed, and they need a night away from reality."

"Damn it, Bella! Why do you have to be so damned reasonable?"

"Dunno."

"You know something, you're right. Let's get out of here and have fun. Maybe there's a wet t-shirt contest that we can enter," Vicky suggested. "Oh and no ripping your shirt off this time, Bella. That gave you an unfair advantage the last time."

Four hours later, we found ourselves drunk off of our asses at some kind of a biker bar in Vancouver. The bartender wasn't paying any attention and was selling us bottle after bottle of tequila and whiskey.

"Hey, Leah, I dare you to get a tattoo from the tattoo parlor across the street," Jane slurred.

"What kind of a tattoo? I already have the fucking pack tattoo."

"Vampire fangs, right on your ass."

"I am not getting vampire fangs inked on my ass."

"What are you? Chicken?"

"I am not chicken!" Leah slammed her fist down on the table. She was over the top drunk. She became angry when she had too much to drink and she did stupid things, too. "Bitch, I'll prove to you that I'm not afraid to get a tattoo."

"Leah, think about..." I was interrupted from trying to make Leah see some sense when I was suddenly zapped by Jane. "Fuck!"

"Show some respect for Leah! She obviously wants to get a tattoo!"

"Yeah, that's right, Bella. You need to show me some respect!"

"It's your body, Leah. Do what you want with it."

"I will! Come on, Jane!"

The two of them left the bar while the rest of us continued to sit and drink. Twenty minutes later, Afton, Aro, Caius, Emmett, Felix, Jared, Jasper, Paul, Riley, and Santiago wandered into the bar.

"What the hell are you girls doing here? We detected your scents in front of the...um...movie theatre that we were at," Jasper stated.

"Fucker, we already know that you guys were at Brandi's Exotic Show Lounge, now quit telling lies while you're ahead," I told him.

"Damn it, Bella! You used to be so much more naïve and gullible in high school."

I rolled my eyes at Jasper. We both started laughing.

"So where's Jane?" Paul asked.

"Oh, she's at the tattoo parlor next door with Leah. They're being drunk and stupid."

"Oh, really?" Riley smirked. "Um, I have to take a piss." With that, he ran out of the door of the bar. Wait a minute! He's a vampire, he can't urinate.

Five minutes later, Riley was back with a huge grin on his face. He kept on avoiding my eyes as I fixed him with a suspicious glare, I know he did something back there because he certainly didn't go and take a piss.

"Stop staring at me, Bells!" he finally blurted.

"No, you just went and did something, and I want to know what it is that you did."

"Hey, how come you have no faith in me, Bella?"

"Are you kidding me, Riley? I'm your wife and even I know that if anyone was doing something underhanded and mischievous it would be you. Besides, there's no way in hell that you went and took a piss." Bree arched her eyebrow at Riley.

"Why not?"

"You're a fucking vampire, Riley!" Caius snapped.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot about that. No wonder nothing would come out when I pulled my dick out."

"_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me? Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?"_

We all focused our attention on Aro suddenly.

"What's with him?" Chelsea asked. "Why is he singing the Pussycat Dolls?"

"Oh, he went a little crazy on the Patron earlier," Paul sighed.

"Remember, buddy, you promised me that you'd buy me a case of Patron the next time you went to Costco. Where are the dancing girls at this bar?"

"What the hell is Costco?"

"It's a wholesale warehouse store. They sell items in bulk."

"Ooh, can we go there? I love discount shopping. I really enjoyed that ASDA store in London."

"I'll tell you what, Chelsea. I'll take you to both Costco and Walmart and you can shop to your heart's content."

"Yippee! I love bargain shopping!"

We decided to call it a night and leave the bar. Jane and Leah had arrived back. Jane had a horrified expression on her face. Leah was still drunk.

As we walked out of the bar, a heavy-set woman wearing leather was climbing onto her Harley. She spotted Aro and said, "Hey, sweetie, do you wanna be my bitch tonight?"

"Of course, I've never been a bitch before. I love new experiences."

Before we could stop him, he climbed onto the back of her bike and sped off.

"Well, shit, we've got to stop him. This is Aro, he probably thinks a bitch is like a buddy," Heidi noted.

"What is a bitch anyway?" Caius questioned.

Jared explained to him. exactly what the biker chick wanted to do to Aro.

Caius started howling. "But we have to go get him. Picia will kill him."

We set out on a run through the streets of Vancouver, following the scents of Aro and the motorcycle mama. As she roared through a quiet, residential street, Afton and Emmett ran alongside the bike and snatched Aro off of it.

"Hey! That nice lady was going to teach me how to be a bitch!" he whined. "Put me back on that bike!"

Jasper knocked him out using his gift and threw him over his shoulder. Meanwhile, Felix had Leah on his back. She was way too blitzed to phase. Jane still had a horrified expression on her face. I pulled her aside to ask what was the matter and she mouthed, "Later," to me.

We started running back to La Push. By the time we arrived back at the reservation it was about one am. We all went our separate ways except Jane and Paul stayed by my side.

"Alright, what's the matter, Jane?"

"I don't know what happened. Things kind of went out of control at the tattoo parlor."

"What do you mean?"

"All I know is one minute, she was getting vampire fangs tattooed on her ass and the next minute she had two more."

Paul started howling. We both smacked him in the back of the head. "Ow!"

"Riley," I growled. I know that fucker had something to do with it.

We started walking back to our cabins. Paul told us that tattoos heal and set within an hour on wolves so we'd be able to see what happened tomorrow. I shuddered to think what Riley could have done. Leah was going to flip out when she became coherent.

_**The next day...**_

A few of us were gathered at Billy Black's house where Eleazar was helping Bree work on her powers. Charlie and Sue were here, as well as, Uncle Quil, Jacob, Garrett, Heidi, Luca, and Peter. We were trying to see how far Bree's supernatural hearing went.

Riley and Jared were helping her out by driving and talking, gradually increasing their distance. Eleazar had Bree honing into their conversation as they drove further and further away from La Push. Eleazar had discovered earlier that all of the wolves that were of the Uley line, and therefore Luca's bloodline, had minor shielding capabilities. They included Sam, Embry, Paul, Seth, and Leah. Paul and Embry were hybrids so we could understand, but Sam, Seth, and Leah were shapeshifters. We were all pretty stunned with the discovery, he and Luca were going to help them develop their gifts. Sam, Seth, and Leah weren't nearly as powerful as I was, but they were capable of shielding one or two people at a time plus themselves at once. Apparently, Paul and Embry's shields expanded further, most likely because they were hybrids.

I received a text message from Riley stating that he and Jared were now in Port Angeles. I relayed the message to everyone else.

"Can you still hear their conversation, Bree?" Charlie asked.

"Yes, they're at the Port Angeles Walmart and Riley is...Riley is...oh God..."

What's that little shit getting into now?

"What's going on, Bree?"

"I think he might have used his gift on a greeter because right now he's saying...

**Riley's POV**

"Welcome to Walmart. Have a great day!"

"Fuck, Riley, this shit's the bomb. I can't believe you convinced the greeter and the store associate to give us their shirts and go on an extra lunch break," Jared stated.

"I always wanted to try this shit, you ready?"

I saw a high school kid walk in with his pants dropped down so low, they were practically to his knees.

"Oh, hell, yeah. Check out this kid, watch this," Jared prompted. "Welcome to Walmart. Have a great shopping experience! Excuse me young man, would you mind pulling your pants up? We don't need to be seeing your stained boxers and your ass crack hanging all out. Walmart's a family friendly store."

"Hey! Since when does Walmart have a dress code, Ernie," the teenager snapped taking a look at Jared's name tag.

I used my gift and whispered into the dude's ear, _"You will pull your pants up and treat Ernie with respect. Furthermore, from this moment on, you will overhaul your wardrobe and dress preppy. You'll treat everyone you meet with respect, and you'll concentrate on your studies in school. You can jerk off daily in the shower, but only after you finish your homework."_

The kid straightened out, looked at Jared and said, "I apologize for treating you with disrespect, sir. I was completely out of line. Would you happen to know where the KY Jelly is sold?"

"Uh, yeah, it's in health and beauty, over by the tampons," Jared said, then turned to me. "Hey, can you use that gift on my kids? Tell them that they have to get straight A's in school and walk the straight and narrow?"

"I don't see why not. Sure."

"Cool."

"Welcome to Walmart. Have a great day. Oh, yeah, shake that ass for me, baby. Do it! Damn you've got a juicy ass!"

"Oh, hell yeah, woman. Your man probably likes spanking that big ass of yours, doesn't he? You like when I talk dirty to you, don't you?" Jared added.

The woman gasped and rushed away from us. Jared and I were cracking up.

"Welcome to Walmart. Have a fabulous day!" Jared stated to a woman with six kids and one on the way; all under the age of ten and, by the looks of it, fathered by different men, too. "Here, have a shopping cart. Maybe you should consider using birth control, I mean this shit's out of control!"

"How dare you! I'm going to sue your..."

"_You're not going to sue us lady. After you shop today, you're going to get your fucking act together, go on some birth control, and stop sleeping around. You're going to make sure that your kids go to school and are well fed,"_ I whispered in her ear, then turned to all of her kids. _"You kids are going to behave, do well in school, and earn college scholarships and make something of yourselves."_

They all took on a glazed expression and shuffled into the store.

"Um, add that college scholarship thing in when you use your gift on my kids, Riley," Jared said. "Oh, and use it on Kim and tell her that she needs to give me two blow jobs a week, and she has to swallow."

"I can do that for you, buddy," I assured him, then greeted the next customer. "Welcome to Walmart. Have a great..."

"Riley? Riley Biers?" Oh shit. "Don't you remember me? I'm Jessica, Jessica Stanley. It's Newton, now, but..."

I was staring straight into the eyes of Jessica Stanley, if this wasn't a major fuck up, then I didn't know what was. I looked to her side and also saw Mike Newton standing there. Well, time for me to use my gift again and do a bit of marriage patch up.

"_Jessica, Mike, neither of you saw me here today at Walmart. In fact, I haven't been seen in the area in years. Now, I want you both to go home today after you shop, leave the kids with a babysitter, and get wild and kinky in bed. Jessica, you're going to bend Mike over your knee and spank him silly cause he needs to be punished. Then you're going to get down on your knees and give him head, you're gonna swallow too. After that, Mike, you're gonna reciprocate. From this day forward, you're going to only have eyes for each other, and live happily ever after. Got it? No more Rebecca Black."_

They both nodded their heads and walked away. "Riley, man, maybe we should get the hell out of here. What if someone else recognizes you."

"Yeah, I think you're right."

"Hold on, let me just take care of this fucker before we leave, though. This shithole is the one from the car dealership that didn't give me a car loan even if I make more than enough money to cover it. I think he's racist, man."

"Oh, I'll handle him for you. What kind of a car did you want?"

"I wanted a new truck with an extended cab so I could use it for work and put my two kids in it. The asshole took one look at me and rejected my loan application."

"Welcome to Walmart. Sir, do you have a minute?"

"No, I'm busy."

"_No, you're not busy. The next time this man here walks into your dealership looking for a new truck, you're going to give him a loan at zero percent interest plus give him the truck at eight thousand dollars below dealer cost because you were an asshole to him, you fucking racist prick! Is that understood?"_

"Yes, sir."

"_He'll be there in the next couple of days. And I'm coming with him to make sure you follow through. Remember him."_

"Yes, sir."

"_Good, now go shopping. Oh, and have a great day!"_

With that, we found the two Walmart employees that I had used my gift on earlier, swapped shirts with them, and hopped into Jared's old truck again.

Oh shit! Charlie's calling.

_**Meanwhile, back at the Black residence...**_

**Peter's POV**

"They're back in the truck, they're driving to Sequim," Charlie informed us. He had just called Riley up and ripped him a new one. Neither Jared nor Riley were supposed to leave the truck in case someone recognized Riley.

Bree was still concentrating and keeping her attention on Jared and Riley. We were all focused on her and didn't notice the human walking into the house.

"Hey, daddy, what's going on? Are you guys having some sort of a séance?" a gorgeous Native American girl with big, glorious, bouncy tits and the most bodacious ass that led to long, lean legs in the tightest pair of jeans in existence greeted Billy Black. He was so shocked to see her, he couldn't utter a word.

"Well, now, who are you?" she cooed upon seeing Luca.

"I...I...I'm Luca Camilleri, signorina. I'm enchanted to meet you."

"Wow, um...I'm enchanted to meet you, too. My name is Rebecca, Rebecca Black. Everyone calls me Becky though. You can call me Becky, too."

Whoa, so this is the happy harpy of Forks, La Push, and the Makah Reservation. Garrett elbowed me in the stomach and made the shape of her ass with his hands and wagged his eyebrows. I smirked and wagged mine back. Hey, we may be mated to two gorgeous women, but we know a hot bod when we see one.

Rebecca couldn't seem to take her eyes off Giovanni, and he couldn't take his eyes off of her either.

"Do something, Bells!" Jacob whispered so only the supernaturals could hear. "The guy looks as if he imprinted on my sister."

Bella gulped and her eyes widened as she took in the sight of Luca and Rebecca. They were standing there, staring into each other's eyes. Oh shit. I think they're mates.

"Becky? Becky, honey," Billy called his daughter desperately, but she was oblivious to anyone in the room but Luca.

"Do you want to get some coffee?" she asked Luca.

"Certainly, I'll drink anything for you."

"Well, come on. We'll go to the diner."

"Becky, I forbid you to go out with this man!" Billy stated.

"Daddy, I'm thirty years old. That shit doesn't fly anymore."

"But..."

"We're just getting some coffee."

"Oh, and Luca mentioned that he was hungry. I told him how delicious the fried chicken at the diner is, maybe you should take him there, Becky," Bella suggested with a smirk.

"I'm hungry?" Luca asked in horror.

"You're famished, remember? You should try the cherry pie while you're there, too. It's good stuff."

"I'm going to eat?"

"That's what you do on a date."

"Come on, Luca, let's go. Bells is right, the cherry pie at the diner is to die for," Becky said and took Luca's hand. She gasped, suddenly. "Did you feel that? Electricity, it means we're soulmates. I just read about it in a book I'm reading about channeling your inner psychic."

The two of them walked out of Billy's house. The man actually broke down and cried in his wheelchair.

"Bells! Why the hell did you send them on a date to the diner?"

"Jake, they're mates, you can't fuck with fate. At least this way, he'll have to eat some human food and you'll get some form of retribution. He's gonna have to bring that shit back up."

"Bells, where the fuck do you get that dirty mouth from? Show some fucking respect, you're in Billy's house for God's sake," Charlie chastised.

"Gee, honey, I don't know. Who the fuck do you think she gets her fucking mouth from?" Sue asked Charlie sarcastically.

"Really, Susie, there's no need to swear," Charlie replied.

We all had a good chuckle after that.

Billy was still crying.

"Look at it this way," Uncle Quil piped in. "You've always wanted Becky to settle down and be more like Rachel, and now she will. It's my understanding that the pull of a mate is just as powerful as the pull of an imprint."

"But he's a vampire, and he'll probably end up changing Becky into a vampire."

"So, she'll end up living for eternity, what parent doesn't what that for his child?"

"How can you be so nonchalant about this? She's your great-granddaughter!"

"I've lived a long time and I've been through a lot in this lifetime Billy. I've seen my first wife die and both of my granddaughters, one who was your wife, Sarah, pass away at much too young of an age without ever knowing that I was her grandfather. I had to go through life pretending that I was my own son's grandfather instead of his father, and I couldn't tell Jacob, that I was his great-grandfather until just a few months ago. Rachel and Rebecca still don't know the truth about who I am, for God's sake. Through all of this, Billy, I've also known eternal happiness with my imprint Molly. I can tell you this much, things happen in life that are unexplainable. I'm sure that you didn't expect Sarah to die so young and you certainly didn't expect your best friend, Charlie, to become a vampire. But these things did happen for no rhyme or reason except for the one binding fact that it was all due to fate."

"But he's a vampire! He's probably going to turn her into one if they really are mates. He's going to kill her!"

"Billy?"

"Yes?"

"You and I have known Charlie, Sue, and Bella their entire lives. They're vampires. Aside from the freaky red eyes, do they seem any different to you?"

"No," he admitted.

"Are you going to stop being Charlie's friend because he's a vampire?"

"No."

"Are you going to stop being Rebecca's father because she's a vampire?"

"Never."

"There's no room for prejudice in this world, Billy. We need to stick together, fight against evil, and fight against social injustice—those are the things that we should be angry about, not something so miniscule as whether or not someone is a vampire, shapeshifter, black, white, Asian, Middle Eastern, or Native American. The color of your skin doesn't matter. It's what's here, in your heart, that counts."

Well, wake up Martin Luther! Someone finally told ol' Billy Black how it really is. The women all had venom tears in their eyes at hearing Uncle Quil's little heartfelt spiel. Hell, I wanted to cry, and I'm a guy. My mate took a deep breath and stood up, "That was beautiful, Uncle Quil."

"Thank you, sweetheart. Where are you going?"

"I'm going to go find Paul and go cliff diving."

"Can I come with you, Bella?" Jacob asked.

"Sure, the more the merrier."

Well, hell, if her ex-boyfriend is going. I'm going too. I trust Paul implicitly, but this dude...um...I don't give a shit if he has an imprint. He still looks at Bella like she's something to eat. Yeah, that's right, I'm a possessive motherfucker.

"You up for this cliff diving that we've heard so much about, Garrett?"

"Yeah, let's do it."

"Jacob, why don't you show us everything you know," I suggested.

"I'm not as crazy as Paul is."

"Um, no one is as crazy as he is except for maybe Riley."

"Well, I'm coming, too!" Heidi declared. "We're grabbing Renata and Santiago on the way."

What Heidi really wanted to say was that we were grabbing Santiago on the way because she wanted to see him shirtless.

"Good idea, Heidi," Bella agreed.

_Grrr..._

_**Later that evening...**_

"Pete?"

"Yeah, Dad?"

"If you don't mind, I need you and Bells to do me a favor and run to my house in Forks and go check on it. If you can pack Susie's and my clothes up for us, and bring me my fishing and hunting gear, I'd appreciate it."

"Sure? Anything else you need?"

"Yep, I have a wall safe inside of my closet, that has all of our important documents in them. I need you to grab those for me as well. If you can, start packing the house up because I doubt Susie and I can live there anymore, I'm a little too well known in Forks."

"Okay, Dad. Got it, we'll grab some boxes somewhere along the way."

"Oh, and Pete? Come here."

I walked over to Charlie and he abruptly gave me a hug. "You looked like you needed one, son. Don't let Jake get to you, he and Bella have known each other since they were in the playpen. Now that they've put their differences aside, they're back to being buddies. Bella loves you and only you."

"Thanks, Dad."

"Don't mention it, kid. You know that you don't have to shoulder all of the world's problems on your own, I've got your back."

I gave him a huge hug back. He looked like he needed a hug as well.

Twenty minutes later, Bella and I had driven to Charlie's house. It was around midnight and Forks was pretty much sleeping. We entered the house using Bella's keys, I had her behind my back in seconds. I sent a quick text message over to Jasper, telling him to get his ass over here and bring Demetri and Marcus. I, then, sent text messages to Quil and Aro telling them to put the reservation and our group on high alert. It only took Jasper, Demetri, and Marcus five minutes to arrive, they brought Sam along as well. I let them into the house and the six of us finally started investigating the scents that I had detected.

Bella was sandwiched between me and Jasper. Neither of us were willing to let her out of our grasp until we finished our investigation.

"Whose room is this?" Demetri asked in front of a closed door.

"It was mine," Bella informed him. "I actually lived on the reservation after Dad and Sue got married. They only moved back in here a few months ago after Sue was kicked off of the tribal council."

Demetri opened the door slowly and we were met with one of the most grotesque sights ever. Lying prone and tied up on Bella's bed was a teenaged girl with long, wavy brunette hair. Her brown doe eyes were open and she had been tied up, raped repeatedly, and drained. Carlisle Cullen's scent was all over the room.

Bella screamed upon taking in the scene. She dropped to the ground in agony. I immediately picked her up and cradled her in my arms. Jasper put his hands over Bella's eyes to shield her as best he could while Marcus and Sam stood directly in front of us to block her from the sight.

"Get her out of here," Sam growled. He looked worried to death about Bella. "Tell Charlie that he needs to get his ass over here immediately. I need to figure out how to handle this case."

I threw the keys to the rental car to Jasper, kept my mate cradled in my arms, and ran like a cheetah to Charlie.

I bolted into the house. Charlie, Seth, Sue, and Angela were in the living room.

"What happened? Bells? Sweetheart?"

I quickly explained to him that there had been a murder committed in his house, and from the scent of it, it was less than a week old and Carlisle Cullen was behind it. Charlie kissed Bella on top of the head and ran out of the house.

"Seth, the entire reservation needs to be locked down tight," I informed him.

"Got it, I'm going to go outside to phase so I can inform the pack. You tell your guys what's going on."

"Baby, I don't want to leave you, but we've got to tell the others in case Carlisle is still around. I won't leave you, but you've got to let go of me."

Sue stepped in and took Bella into her arms. She was completely unhinged and distraught. I could understand why. It was clear that Carlisle picked the girl because she had similar features to Bella. Why the sick fuck had to desecrate Bella's private space was beyond me.

I called Garrett quickly and explained to him what happened. He immediately went to inform the others about what had transpired.

An hour later, Charlie returned. By now, the entire tribal council, pack, the Volturi kings, and a few members of our group were gathered at Seth's house.

"How do we go about this, Charlie?" Sam asked.

"Unfortunately, we're going to have to cover up the murder. She can't be found the way she is. We'll have to stage a car accident and make sure that the vehicle is completely charred along with the body. She's been drained completely of blood so it'll look too suspicious at the coroners, otherwise. Demetri, I need you and Embry to try to track the fucker. He's the fastest runner so you two should make good time. Leah, Paul, and Jonah, you three have no scent so you're going to have to break into the Cullens and poke around their house. Call me when you get there and I'll guide you through everything."

The five of them left immediately. Charlie continued speaking, "I want the reservation on complete lockdown. Bella, Chelsea, Rose, and Tanya are under constant guard. I don't want any of them going out alone with just the girls at any time. In fact, I don't want any of the women venturing out alone or in groups for the time being. Garrett, how is that child pornography case against Carlisle and Edward coming along."

"It's solid."

"Good. Sam's going to open the case soon. I want to make it so that Carlisle can never work in a hospital, anywhere in the world again."

A few minutes later, Charlie was on the phone with the group checking out the Cullen's house.

"Hey, is there a vehicle left over there?" he asked.

"_Yep, there's a black Mercedes, a silver Volvo, and a Chevy Silverado,"_ Paul informed him.

"Perfect, bring the black Mercedes over to the reservation. I have an idea."

"_You've got it. I can just hotwire it."_

"Tell him the keys are hanging in the keybox that's at the left corner of the garage as you walk in," Emmett said. "And tell him to bring the Chevy Silverado, that's actually Jasper's truck."

"Did you hear that?"

"_I sure did. Leah found some shit in his office, too. He left some of his journals here."_

"Good, bring those over."

"Alright, here's the plan. The wolves need to get some sleep except for Paul. Marcus, have you figured out why Paul doesn't need sleep yet?"

"Not really, it's just another unique quirk of his."

"Okay, anyway, I think the vampires should take watch at night so that the wolves can sleep. Quil, maybe you and Sam can show us the patrol routes so we know."

"Hey, Victoria, do you think that you can show us some of the ways you managed to get into the forest when you were still on a vendetta to kill Bella? We still don't know how you managed to get past some of us," Quil asked.

"Of course. There are places that wolves can't fit, but vampires can. I'll show you what I know."

"Thanks."

"Alright, let's call it a night."

We made our way back to the resort while the others went back to their homes. As soon as we got inside, I was buried inside of Bella. My protective instincts were at an all time high, and my mate was completely on edge. I needed her. I needed to claim her. I needed to mark her. I needed her to feel that I would protect her, and that there was no way in hell that Creepy Cullen was ever getting his hands on her, ever.

**Charlie's POV**

"Jacob, stop. I need to talk to Charlie," Billy said.

"What's up, Billy?"

"Sit down, Jacob, you're not going to like this." Jake immediately sat down on the sofa with a worried expression on his face. "Charlie, I've been doing some hard thinking since this afternoon. First of all, I want to apologize for being a hard-headed son of a gun. You've known me my entire life, and you put up with all of the bullshit that I threw at you. You know that I love this reservation and the Quileute people, you know that I love my kids with all of my heart. You know that I love Bella as if she were my own. Sarah, when she was alive, protected her, coddled her because she knew that Bella was dealt a raw deal when it came to a mother. I've been stuck in this chair for years because of my diabetes and I've been frustrated, I can't do jack shit except sit here and watch while my only son goes out to try to protect the reservation that I love. It ends today, though, I'm through with that."

"Billy, I don't understand what..."

"You're my best friend, Charlie, always have been, always will be. It's just like how Bells and Jake have always been best friends and they always will be, even if she's a vampire and he's a wolf. Sure, they've had their differences in the past, just like we have, but that's all a part of friendship. Uncle Quil opened my eyes up today, they were shut for so long that I couldn't see the big picture. Charlie, I'm asking you to turn me into a vampire."

"Dad, no!" Jacob blurted.

"Billy, I don't think you've thought things through. This life isn't easy."

"Oh, and you think that being stuck in a wheelchair and having to rely on everyone is easy? It's a fucking half-life, Charlie. You know me, I was an active guy, and I always did shit on my own. This, though, this chair has me trapped—half of my body is completely useless. I don't want to live like this anymore. I want to live, Charlie, and I want to fight. I want to fight for my people, the Quileutes. I want to fight for my family and those that I love. Sarah, she'd want me to do this. No, she'd order me to do this. This shit with the Cullens has to end, and I'm not going to sit in this fucked up chair and watch while you, the pack, my son, and even vampires who don't know us, but who care about this reservation go out and do the fighting for me while I sit in this chair completely helpless. Please Charlie, change me, because if you don't, I know that Bella will."

"Dad, please..."

"Jacob, I'll still be your father, just more durable, and if you keep phasing, I'll be with you for eternity. It's a win-win situation. I've thought about it, and it needs to be done. Oh, and if that guy Luca is really Rebecca's mate, I want her changed immediately. I want her in her strongest form, especially with this Cullen threat looming over the Quileute women."

"Alright, I'll do it, but I need Marcus to check you over. He's a doctor. And I want to make sure that there are no consequences for any of us for biting a human on Quileute land, so, I want Quil's approval."

"He already knows, and he already said yes. And as far as the treaty is concerned." He held the newly revised treaty that Garrett had drawn up in his hand, then ripped it in half. "How the hell were we supposed to add all of these new vampires anyway?"

"True."

"Dad, I love you."

"I love you, Jacob. I know I don't say it very often, but I do. Just know this, I'm doing this all for you."

Jacob had a resolved look and big tears rolling down his face. He went to his father, put his head down on his lap and cried.

I understood why Billy had to do this, though. He was doing it to protect what was his and their future. I, personally, planned on dealing Carlisle Cullen a slow, torturous death because today was the last straw. My daughter didn't need to be living in fear and neither did any of these women. He desecrated my daughter's room by committing a heinous crime in there. On top of that, he shattered the lives of an innocent girl's family who were probably all devastated over the loss of their daughter. They still didn't have closure yet. I planned on making it happen, though.

I was going to use Carlisle's Mercedes to stage the accident. I was going to make sure that the vehicle and the remains of the poor girl were charred just enough so that she could be identified and the owner of the vehicle could be identified. I was also going to stage the death along the route to Port Angeles on their side of the border past Elwha because they had more facilities at their station to help speed along the identification of the poor girl. I suspected she was from that area anyway. I had never seen her in Forks.

Marcus stopped by with his medical bag and with Uncle Quil just then. He gave Billy a full physical exam using Susie as his nurse, and declared that aside from his diabetes, he was in fine form. The diabetes would heal with vampire venom and he would have full use of his legs again.

He then questioned Billy to make sure that he truly wanted to be transformed. Billy told Marcus about Sarah, his wife that was taken away at a young age, and about how she had enough love for everyone. Uncle Quil shared the story of his first wife Lucy, and how she died giving birth to their child and how he still missed her, even if he was with his imprint. Marcus told Billy about his wife Didyme and how she was cruelly taken away from him. He assured Billy and Jacob that love never dies, even when you meet a new love.

Oh shit, we still have to tell Marcus about Didyme and the Romanians. I'll have to talk to Aro and Caius about that later. Marcus is going to go ballistic, and it would need to be done methodically so he doesn't go bat shit crazy like Caius did a couple of months ago in Pennsylvania. Maybe Billy and Uncle Quil can help him cope with his grief.

"So, the next question is, when and where are we going to do this?" Marcus asked.

"Well, Charlie and I own a hunting cabin in a secluded area in the middle of the forest in Forks. The pack used to use it to get new wolves under control, I thought that we could use the cabin for my change and for Becky's."

"Huh, I forgot about that cabin. I haven't used it in thirteen years since..."

"Since I could no longer go hunting with you," Billy finished for me.

"Yeah, that's right. Hunting was never the same without you, and after Harry died, it became even worse. Now, I go with Peter and Felix, though."

"You hunt?"

"Well, yeah, you don't expect me to give up my hobbies just cause I'm a vampire, do you?"

"Do you fish?"

"Oh, yeah, actually my future son-in-law is quite an angler, his father taught him when he was a kid, he's almost as good as we are. Don't tell him that I said that. It keeps his sparkly ass on his toes."

"Oh, don't worry, once I become a vampire, I'll drive him up the wall. You're talking about Bella's fiancee, right?"

"That's right. He's a good kid, so is Leah's Felix. In fact, they're all good kids. Some have been fucked over more than most and have been to hell and back, but they all need a parental figure to be able to go to sometimes. Isn't that right, Marcus?"

"That's right, Dad," he chuckled.

_**The next day...**_

"Are you ready?" I asked Billy.

"As ready as I ever will be. I had an awesome last meal cooked by our Bella, I hugged my son and my daughter one last time as a human. I even hugged my grandbabies. What more could a guy ask for?"

"Hi, Daddy," Rebecca walked in with Luca. She got down to eye level with her father and said, "I figured that we might as well go into this new life together. I can't believe that you hid all of this supernatural shit from me for all these years. I mean, I think I had a right to know that my freaky kid brother is a wolf. For God's sake, I lectured him about how taking steroids is bad for your health for the last ten years. It would also explain why Sam, Paul, Jared, and Quil's bodies were so unnaturally hot."

Billy's eyes widened as Rebecca mentioned four of her conquests. Uh-huh, so little Quil is no longer a virgin, huh? I wonder when that happened.

Luca pulled up a chair in front of Billy and extended his hand. "I never got to state my intentions to you, sir. I promise to love, honor, and protect your daughter for all of eternity. I assure you that I have enough in the form of assets and cash to support your daughter so she can continue to paint to her heart's desire. I will never allow any harm to come to her, and I will die if necessary to keep her alive."

"Well, hell, you're better than any of the dumbfucks around these parts. Welcome to the family, Luca."

"Thank you, sir."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Yes, of course."

"How old are you?"

"I'm thirty-five years old, sir."

"How long have you been a vampire?"

"Uh...since 400 B.C."

"Did you say B.C.?"

"Yes, sir."

"You're like older than Christ!"

"Yes, I know, sir."

"Did you notice a big change after his coming?"

"Not really. We switched over years from B.C. To A.D, but even that didn't happen until 525 years after Christ's coming. I've never really met the man so I can't tell you if there was change or not."

Fuck me, I didn't know Luca was that old. No wonder he's richer than hell. He's had over two thousand years to accumulate his wealth. The guy was as smart as a whip, too. Bella got along great with him. She liked hearing stories about the past.

"I'm ready," Billy said with determination.

"So am I, Daddy." Rebecca hugged her father one last time.

There were three twin sized beds in the bedroom of the hunting cabin. They were for me, Billy, and Harry when we used to hunt together. Luca and I pushed two of the beds together so Becky could hold her father's hand while they transformed.

Marcus had taught me what to do so I was as prepared as I'd ever be to change Billy, but I was still nervous.

Luca and I dove in for the bite at the same time. He was obviously more experienced at this because he had administered all five bites to Rebecca while I was still working on the first one.

"Okay, Charlie, bite into his wrists and expel your venom into it. You're doing fine," he encouraged.

I was over the top in the nerves department because Billy and Rebecca were already screaming in pain.

"Now the ankles," Luca prompted calmly. "No, don't suck in, push the venom out."

I did as he instructed. In hindsight, I had no idea what I had been thinking by agreeing to change Billy.

I was still a newborn vampire, myself, for God's sake. Thank goodness I had this vampire who was over twenty-four hundred years old helping me.

I looked up, gulped, and thanked Luca.

"The first time you change someone is very difficult. I know from experience that it is. You're still a newborn, and somehow, you managed to muster up enough control to change this man. I must say that in all my years, I have never met two vampires more amazing than you and your daughter. Most newborns would still have difficulty with control, but, somehow, the two of you seemed to have skipped the newborn phase altogether."

"So, what do we do now?"

"We wait, we talk, and we get to know each other."

"Sounds good to me."

**I bet you're all thinking of a hundred and one ways to torture Carlisle Cullen, aren't you? Were you surprised at Billy's reaction? Do you blame him? On a lighter note, what did you think of Riley and Jared in Walmart? And what do you suppose Leah has tattooed onto her now? Did you like Aunt Molly? Let me know your thoughts. I'd love to hear from you and promise to respond to your reviews. XOXO mama4dukes**


	22. Chapter 22

**Wow! Thank you for your reviews! I'm blown away! So, it seems you all wanted to know about Leah's tattoos. Without further ado, I present to you the chapter which holds the answer to your question.**

**Warning: If you are offended by swearing, sex, or inappropriate behavior, it's best that you do not read this story.**

**This story is AU/OOC.**

**All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Mature readers 18+ only please.**

**Sam's POV**

I'm fucking pissed off beyond belief. I want to take Carlisle Cullen and tear his ass apart. Not only is he threatening our tribe, he had the audacity to commit felony rape and murder in Charlie's house, and in Bella's bedroom. What Carlisle Cullen did was a personal attack, not only on Bella, but to every single woman in the world and to all of the men who love them. I understood why Billy Black wanted to be changed. He felt helpless in his wheelchair, and like half a man. Billy Black was a warrior and being confined to his wheelchair was tantamount to death to him. Now that he's put aside his past prejudices and met Jebediah Uley, he saw it as an opportunity for him to be able to fight for our people. Jacob and Rachel were now grown, and with Rebecca being mated to a vampire, he decided that it was time for him to take matters into his own hands.

I was worried to death about Bella. Peter said that she wasn't taking to well with the scene she witnessed in her room. I didn't blame her, it was truly gruesome and it was a personal attack on her. I cared about Bella deeply. She was my sister through and through. We were both only children and we were both dealt a raw deal when it came to parents. I, at least, didn't have to deal with my father. He took off when I was a kid. My mother worked hard, but she loved me unconditionally. With Bella though, while she had Charlie, she had to live most of her childhood out alone with a mother who was selfish and didn't give a shit about her. I still remembered how she used to cry whenever Renee came to pick her up. Bella would cling to Aunt Molly desperately and when she was finally handed off to Renee, I would do whatever I could to try to extract Bella from Renee. If there was one woman that I would like to murder it would be Bella's biological mother, and I would deal the bitch a slow death too.

I truly enjoyed having my grandparents in my life. Emily and I had to lie to the kids and tell them that they were aunts and uncles, but the kids easily believed us. Jebediah, Jonah, Marta, and Elena eagerly played with the kids and Emily and I even had the opportunity to go out on a quick date to Port Angeles. They didn't coddle me and Emily like they did the other grandkids, it's probably because we had kids so they didn't see us as children. I even got to know Luca who would be my great uncle with about at least a hundred greats by blood. He was one hell of a dude, interesting and dynamic in his thinking. It was incredible to me how he was able to keep his family of humans and vampires going for this long. I wondered if it would be better if the Quileutes didn't hide the existence of the Pack from the other tribal members.

Aro had received a phone call from Demetri and Embry stating that Carlisle had left the state. We deduced that his scent was about a week old when we came upon the scene yesterday. They had tracked him to his home in Oregon and, from there, it seemed he had run to Alaska to his house in the wilderness of Coldfoot. He was laying low there and Demetri, who was a pro at not being detected, and Embry, who had no scent, were staying at a hotel there and keeping track of Carlisle. It appeared that he was gorging himself on animal blood to try to mask his red eyes. Demetri said that his eyes were turning gold at an amazingly fast rate, and that he suspected that Carlisle was doing something to speed the process. He also added that he and Embry couldn't stand the taste of animal blood, but that's all they could partake in since the population in Coldfoot was only thirteen. The town appeared to serve as a truck stop because the hotel that they were staying at was always fully occupied and apparently, Coldfoot was the only stop for miles for gas, food, and lodging.

Garrett and I were combing through the archives together at the Forks Police Department. We were looking for files on missing persons from La Push.

"Bingo!" I exclaimed, holding up a huge box filled with paperwork. "I just found the files for missing persons for the years between 1935 and 1945. It looks like someone had the smarts enough to combine everything in this box."

"Fuck, that's a pretty big box of files that we have to comb through. Maybe we should take it back with us and ask the others to help us."

"I agree. There are a lot of papers here." My radio went off just then. "Damn it, I've got a call for a domestic disturbance. Go ahead and take those files with you. Are you okay getting back?"

"Yep, I'm fine. I drove here."

"Alright, I'll see you later, man." I shook Garrett's hand. I really liked the guy, he was intelligent and he had his head together.

"How about we go out for drinks on the weekend?"

"Sure thing, I'm looking forward to it."

With that, we went our separate ways. I had an eerie feeling that there was shit in those files that would blow our minds. For now, though, I had to focus on my job.

**Peter's POV**

Bella was lying on our bed in the cabin, curled up in the fetal position. She's been like this since last night. I wanted, no I needed, so desperately to make love to her, but she was too wound up to do anything. I was going to kill Carlisle Cullen, and his death wouldn't be an easy one. The guy was a predator of the worst kind, and the fact that he raped a girl with similar features to Bella in her room was a blatant personal attack on my mate. I knew that Bella looked at it this way, too, but she was trying to remain strong.

"Baby, we need to talk about this," I said, kissing her mark. "You can't let him win. You just can't. If you brood over this, you're giving the sick fuck the upper hand. It wasn't your fault."

She didn't say a word, she was as still as a statue. "Bella, I'll protect you. I swear to you, I will. He won't get his hands on you, I promise."

Bella started sobbing. No tears would come out, but I could see the venom clouding her eyes.

"Let it all out, baby. I'm here for you." I cradled my mate into her arms and let her cry. She needed to do this. She needed to mourn for the victim. She needed to mourn for herself. She needed to get angry.

Twenty minutes later, she was all cried out. She turned to me and said, "I want to go cliff diving. Come with me?"

"Sure, baby, anything for you." As if I could deny her anything. What the hell is she thinking?

We ran to the cliffs overlooking the ocean, hand in hand. Bella shimmied out of her clothes and I did the same. I was staring at my beautiful fiance in the flesh and I could feel myself hardening at the sight of her. She walked to the precipice with me by her side. I took her hand.

"We do this together, Bella, just like we do everything together."

She nodded her head in acknowledgment and smiled. She always made me feel all warm and tingly inside with her smile. "On three then, one...two...three!" she yelled and the two of us jumped off of the cliff together. Bella and I both screamed on our descent, not out of fear, but to release our frustrations. It was a freeing feeling, and as we hit the water, I knew that Bella and I had just turned a new leaf and reached a new plateau in our relationship. As long as we had each other to rely on, we could conquer anything.

We swam to shore and climbed up the cliff to get back to our clothes. Actually, it was hilarious because I had to climb back up with Bella secured to my back. She was afraid of slipping off of the cliff. What kind of a vampire can jump off a cliff, but is afraid of slipping and falling? Only my mate. It was part of what made her so unique. I chuckled at the thought as we reached the tree where...where...

"Where the fuck are our clothes?" Bella asked.

I took a whiff at the air around me at the same time as Bella.

"Riley," we both growled and took off in a sprint back towards the cabins. Of course we couldn't get back inside because our key was in my pants pocket.

"Looking for something?" Riley asked coming out of his cabin.

"Either give us our clothes or give us the key?" I stated.

"What clothes?"

"You know damn well that you stole our clothes from us! Now give them back!"

"I swear to you, I didn't steal your clothes." Riley backed up in fear.

"Oh, yeah, you did, we both smelled your scent where we left our clothes."

"I did not steal your clothes," he reiterated.

I had enough fucking around with this guy. I had him in a headlock, ready to rip his head off before he could say another word.

Bree came rushing out of their cabin. "What the hell are you doing, Peter?"

"Tell your mate to give us back our clothes," I growled.

"He doesn't have them. I swear! We just got back from Sequim."

By now, Jasper, Victoria, Randall, and Irina had come out of their cabins to witness the events that were transpiring.

"Um, Pete, you might want to shift to the left a little. You'll get a better hold of his neck that way," Randall advised.

I did as he told me.

"Uh, just a little more to the left," Jasper added. "Tilt your head that way."

"How's this?" I asked.

"Perfect," they both stated, with huge grins on their faces.

"So, how are you doing, Bella?" Randall asked, giving my mate a once over.

"I'm fine. How are you?"

"Beautiful," he grinned. "Absolutely beautiful."

Jasper just wagged his eyebrows as he took in the sight of my naked mate.

"Bro, that's my mate!"

"Yeah, and I missed the sight of her naked body while you guys were in Volterra. Trust me, it's a gorgeous sight. Oh, and Riley's telling the truth. I feel no deception coming off of him."

I released Riley and apologized.

"That's okay, dude. I can understand you thinking that it's me. But why the hell would my scent be where your clothes were? I really was in Sequim with Bree."

Just then, we saw Esme strolling with Marcus. She caught my eye and smirked, then kept on walking and acting all lovey-dovey with her mate.

"Ahem, Esme, would you mind telling me where Bella's and my clothes are?" I asked.

"How the hell should I know? I'm not the keeper of your clothes."

"I can feel the deception rolling off of her in waves," Jasper said.

"Esme..." I growled.

Marcus threw her behind him. "Don't even think about touching my mate!"

I put my hands up to show that I would never harm her. I truly wouldn't, no matter how much I wanted to sometimes.

Bella suddenly appeared in front of me and looked deeply into Marcus's eyes. What the hell? Is she using her allure?

Marcus seemed completely entranced by my mate. He released Esme and approached Bella, "I've never seen a more beautiful woman in my life."

"Well, Orlando, you're pretty hot yourself. Now, maybe you can do something for me."

Esme's face was turning into a horrified scowl as she watched her mate become mesmerized by mine.

"Anything for you, bellisima."

"I need you to ask Esme to bring our clothes or, at the very least, the key to our cabin," Bella cooed, never taking her eyes off of Marcus's.

"Of course, my sweet morsel of beauty."

"Good, now run along and ask her."

Esme suddenly appeared with our clothes and key. "Here! This isn't fun anymore! Now take your mate and go! Marcus!"

"Yes, Esme?" he asked, without taking his eyes off of Bella.

"MARCUS!"

"Yes, my flower?" Still his eyes were fixed on my mate.

"Bella!"

She grabbed my hand.

"_You rang?"_ Brewmaster asked. _"I feel like a fucking messaging service."_

"_Um, could you tell Peter to run and ask Heidi how to turn this allure thing off because I'm totally clueless," _Bella thought in her mind.

"_Well you heard her, fuckface. Go and find the hot chick."_

"_Fuckface? That's even worse than Fucker!" _I complained.

"_Hey, there are only a limited amount of nicknames with the prefix, 'fuck.' So, deal with it!"_

"_But 'fuck' isn't a prefix," _Bella informed Brewmaster.

"_Did I say that I was a genius, Miss Know-It-All Schoolteacher?"_

"_Geez, what the fuck crawled into your pants?"_ I heard Bella ask, as I knocked on Heidi and Garrett's cabin.

Garrett came to the door stark naked. "What the hell? I was fucking my mate!"

"Yeah, well, I want to fuck my mate too, but I can't. We have a little problem, Bella's used her allure on Marcus and she doesn't know how to turn it off. Nice rack, Heidi," I said, peering into their room.

"Fucker!" Garrett punched me in the nose.

"Oh, pipe the fuck down Garrett!"

Heidi walked out of the cabin stark naked without a care in the world and rushed outside. Garrett was on her heels as soon as he donned a bathrobe. Of course, in his haste, he had grabbed Heidi's robe so he was in some sort of rose colored, floral, silk number.

"Nice robe, Garrett," Randall taunted.

Garrett tried to slug him in the nose, but Randall easy sidestepped him and he ended up punching Irina instead.

"I am so sorry, Irina," Garrett apologized.

Irina's teeth clenched together in rage and she slammed her fist into Garrett's face, then slapped Randall across the face. Remind me never to piss her off.

"Why are you slapping me? He's the one that punched you!"

"What kind of a mate doesn't defend his own mate, Randy? You sidestepped his punch without any regard to the fact that I was behind you!"

"But you took his punch like a man, honey, I'm proud of you.

"Do you have a problem?" Irina turned to us.

"Ahem, no, no problem at all," Jasper spoke for all of us with a solemn expression on his face. We went back to laughing after she turned back to face Randall.

Meanwhile, Heidi was doing everything she could possibly do to lure Marcus away from Bella, but to no avail. "Go get Chelsea," she whispered to Garrett. "I think Bella's allure is even more powerful than mine."

My mate's allure is more powerful than Heidi's. Great. Just wonderful. I was kind of pissed off at Bella for using her allure when she had absolutely no control of it. She just found out about it a couple of days ago for heaven's sake. I was also getting increasingly jealous at the way Marcus was eyeing Bella. Not only that, but Jasper, Riley, and Randall all seemed to be completely entranced by her.

Chelsea was back in less than a minute. "Throw your physical shield up around everyone, but Marcus, Esme, and me," she ordered Bella. My mate did as she was told. I pulled her into my arms as soon as we were all cocooned in her bubble. Chelsea looked between Marcus and Esme, and the two took off running to their cabin.

"What the heck did you do?" I asked Chelsea.

"Oh, I just reinforced their mating bond. The mating bond can never disappear, but the gift of allure can be a serious distraction. My goodness, though, what made you use your allure on Marcus, Bella?"

I explained to Chelsea what happened with our clothes and how we accused Riley when in actuality it was Esme who stole our clothes.

"How did she manage to not leave her scent and isolate Riley's in the area?"

"That's a good question. Maybe we need Charlie to use his gift to interrogate her."

"Definitely, it'll have to be after the two newborns awaken though."

"I agree. We'll let her slide for now," I said, knowing that I would somehow get to the bottom of this. Whatever Esme did was ingenious, but her little trick had gone a bit too far. Even though we were staying in individual cabins, this was still a resort where anyone in the general public can stay. Thankfully, Aro had bought out all of the cabins and every single room in the motel for the next month, just in case our stay extended. The resort manager was grateful to have all of the rooms occupied during a traditionally very slow season.

We all went our separate ways and Bella and I were finally back in the cabin. I was feeling all kinds of emotions internally. On the one hand, I felt like a new man after that exhilarating cliff dive, but on the other hand, I was all kinds of pissed off about Bella using her allure. It was ridiculous, really. It's not like Bella needs to ask my permission for anything, she is her own woman. I guess what had me on edge was her newly found gift of allure. I hated it.

Call me jealous. Call me possessive. Call me male. I didn't like the fact that she had some other male fawning all over her because she was using her gift, even if it was used for our benefit. I stalked menacingly towards my mate until she backed into a wall. I had her trapped.

"On your knees, my mate," I snapped.

Bella's eyes widened as she took in my angry countenance. I had to hand it to her, though, she dropped to her knees in an instant. She looked up at me through her long eyelashes waiting for instruction.

"You know what I want, Bella."

Her eyes darkened as she took in the sight of my cock. Bella greedily took in the whole length into her skilled mouth. She expertly maneuvered her tongue and trailed it down my shaft to that patch of skin between my balls and my base and sucked, sending me into a frenzy. She licked her way back up, swirled her tongue at the tip, and took me in as deep as she could, then swallowed every drop that I gave her when she sent me over the edge. I wasn't done yet, though.

I pulled back onto her feet and took in the sight of her glorious body. I was instantaneously hard again, my lust still fueled by my anger. I trained my eyes on my mate.

"I didn't like what I just saw out there, my mate," I growled, closing in on her.

"Peter, I..."

"Shh...let me finish...you're mine, Bella. Mine." I ran my tongue along her ear lobe, causing her to shiver. "You don't belong to any other male. You're mine and mine alone, do you understand that?"

"Yes," she whispered.

"Yes, who?" I asked, as I traced her nipples with my finger. Bella shuddered in pleasure. "Well?"

"Yes, Peter."

"Your pussy is dripping, Bella," I noted while teasing her folds with two fingers. "Are you all wet for me?"

"Y...Y...yes, p...p...please, I need..."

"You need what, Bella? Me? Because it didn't seem like that earlier."

"No, Peter, I would never...aaahhh..." she moaned as I thrust two fingers inside of her.

"Who makes you all wet, Bella?"

"Y...You, Peter," she shuddered.

"Whose cock do you want inside of you?"

"Yours, Peter...oh...God..."

"You're mine, Bella, do you understand that?"

"Of course I do."

"Who do you belong to Bella?"

"You...oh, please...I want your...I n...n...need...your c..."

Who do you belong to Bella?" I roared.

"Peterrrr!" she screamed.

I pulled my fingers out of her before she could cum. I had her worked up, just where I wanted her. I licked her juices off then kissed her. Training my eyes on her, I said, "I don't appreciate you seducing other men in front of me. I don't care if you were just using your gift so we could get our clothes back. It's something that I never want to see again, Bella."

"Peter, I..."

"I'm not done yet. You're still a young vampire, Bella. You're still in your newborn year, even with your exceptional control. You shouldn't have used your allure when you have no control over it, Bella. You're lucky it was Marcus, what if it were one of the Cullens or one of the Romanians? You could have gotten hurt, Bella! They wouldn't have been so gentlemanly like Marcus was! You had absolutely no control of your gift and you chose to test it out without any guidance, it was irresponsible of you and you know it."

"Peter, I didn't think, okay? Don't you think that I'm regretting my actions? Do you think I enjoy having men fawn over me?"

"You could have gotten hurt, Bella! What if you were alone? What if I wasn't there? What if Heidi or Chelsea wasn't there? I can't lose you, Bella! I can't be without you! I can't..."

Bella wrapped her arms around me tightly. Our emotions were all over the place and, for her part, she was doing her best to calm me down. I picked her up and carried her to our bed. I started kissing her and running my hands along her body. She moaned in response. Focus, Peter! Your mate needs to understand how she put herself in danger.

"The vampire world is very different from the human world, Bella. In our world, there are untold dangers lurking. I can't protect you if you go out and do whatever the fuck you want. And I won't lose you. I can't lose you!"

"I'm sorry, Heidi always makes it look so easy. She..."

"Heidi has almost five hundred years of experience with her gift. She was trained to use her gift in a controlled environment. You're less than a year old!"

"Peter, I'm sorry, okay? It won't happen again! I just thought...I thought...I thought..."

"You thought what, Bella?"

"I thought that I was helping."

"I know you did, baby. I know, but...aw shit...I hate being a jealous, possessive, asshole, but I can't help myself. I love you so much, and it hurt me to see you using your gift. And I was worried about you because Marcus looked like he wanted to ravish you. And I thought that if it were any other guy, they would have taken advantage of you. And if it was Carlisle Cullen, he would have hurt you. And..."

"Stop, Peter. I understand, and I'm sorry that I made you feel that way. I truly am. I didn't think about the consequences of my actions, about how it would make you feel. I apologize Peter. I'll never use my allure again. I really..."

I kissed her on the lips, trying to muster up all the love I felt for her. She responded eagerly by deepening the kiss. Bella planted butterfly kisses on my neck, stopping to stroke her mark on my neck. I rolled my mate over onto her back and looked into her eyes while stroking her wet folds.

"Let me make love to you, Bella. Please?"

"Well, since you're being so polite and proper about it, I suppose you can," she smirked, then winked at me. I chuckled, my mate was always able to retain her sense of humor no matter what the situation, it was something that I cherished about her.

I wanted, no I needed to make love to her—softly, slowly, gently. I needed to push angry Peter to the recesses of my mind because he was someone that I didn't like to let out too often. I felt bad enough about my earlier rage because, truly, Bella meant well. She didn't realize the consequences of her actions. Heck, she didn't even know how her gift truly worked.

I leant down and kissed her on her lips again. This time reaching down and kneading the outside of her thighs. Bella slowly shimmied her calf up my leg and wrapped one leg around my waist. I slid my hand over to her entrance and teased her entrance with my fingers. She was soaking wet with her arousal and I just had to have a taste. I kissed my way down her body, swirling my tongue around her belly button. She giggled at the sensation while I moved further south until I was met with the sight of her glistening folds. I kissed the mark on her inner thight that I had given her previously earning a moan of approval from her. My lips made my way to my target and I lapped at her entrance with my tongue ravenously. I stroked Bella's clit with my thumb. Bella moved her fingers on top to guide me.

"Please, Peter...please...I need you...I...please..." she begged.

"Not until you cum for me. Can you do that for me? Can you cum for me?"

It didn't take her long to start pulsating onto my tongue. I flipped her over onto her knees and entered her while she was still in the throes of passion. The feeling of her walls clenching down on my cock was an incredible feeling. I pushed myself in and out of her.

"Oh...yes..." she hissed. "M...more."

My thrusts became more powerful, eliciting even more passionate moans from my mate.

My insides were roaring with a wave of emotion: anger, joy, lust, devotion. I had an overwhelming need to protect my mate. I pulled her close to me so that her body was flush up against mine. I played with her glorious tits as I drove into her, causing her to go wild. She loved when I flicked her nipples.

"You like that, don't you, baby?"

Bella was only able to moan in response.

I was spiraling into a passion filled frenzy. Each time my cock hit her core, I became delirious with lust, and soon we were both screaming each other's names in total ecstasy.

"Mark me, Peter. Please! I need..."

She didn't have to ask me twice to claim her, I sunk my teeth into her neck and pumped her full of my venom. My teeth stayed latched onto her for longer than usual, only when she started whimpering in pain did I detach myself from her and start caring for her wound. She mewled as my tongue stroked the mark that I gave her.

"Mine," I whispered in her ear.

"Yours."

Bella's body slumped into me afterwards. I relished in the feeling of my mate in my arms and the feeling of security that she brought to me. I spooned her on the bed and we stayed like that for a few hours, occasionally stopping to kiss or make love. We finally got out of bed at around ten pm when Garrett came knocking on our door.

"Come and have a drink with me," he stated.

I quickly got dressed, kissed Bella on the lips, and took off with him. We went to a dingy bar in Forks, sat down and ordered a bottle of whiskey.

"What's up, Garrett?"

"You looked like you needed to talk. The first time you see your mate using her allure isn't easy."

"You've got that right. It was made worse because Bella had no control over it."

"Heidi says she's powerful, more powerful than even she is. You can't suppress her gift, Peter. We'll need it for the fight."

"She'll need to be trained to use her gift properly," I stated.

"And you know that Heidi's going to do that, but you're going to need to accept her gift for what it is, Pete. She'll be too worried about you to harness it if you become a jealous, possessive, dominant fucker each time she has to use it. We all heard her telling you that she'll never use her allure again. You know damn well that that's not possible. The gift can be used to lure males and females. It can also be used to lure innocents away to safety. It's not just about seduction."

I poured a tall glass of whiskey and downed the whole thing in one go. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I'm your friend, Peter, and I care about both you and Bella. You can't shelter her from our world. You can't keep protecting her, she needs to be able to protect herself. We're going to be facing the most sadistic, twisted vampires in our world, and you'll do more harm than good if Bella doesn't have full control of both of her abilities."

"What about Heidi?"

"I'm not worried about her. You know, as well as I do, that she can be a sadistic bitch if necessary."

"I can't train her to fight, Garrett. I always hold back when it comes to her. I..."

"Caius and Jasper are going to train her to fight. I would, but I can't. I'd be freaking out right there with you. Oh, by the way, Caius and Jasper let Esme have it. Both of them were pissed off about her actions. It was one thing for her to play a prank, but another thing for her to risk exposure to the humans and to make it seem like Riley was the one who played the trick. Once Marcus found out, he blew his top, it was about fucking time, too. He yelled at her for taking off into the woods alone as well. You know that the women are all under tight security for now."

"Yeah, that was a dirty trick, pretty ingenious of her to use Riley's scent though. How did she hide her own scent?"

"Are you ready for this one?"

"I'm afraid to ask."

"Alright, she rolled around in the dirt so that she smelled like the forest. After that she simply threw on some of Riley's clothes that she lifted from his room and rubbed herself up against the trees and whatnot."

"What?" I started rolling.

"Alright, I'll give her one for ingenuity. It was still a dirty trick, though."

"Yeah, but this is Esme we're talking about. She's regressing."

"You're not kidding me. Hey, speaking of Esme, has Carlisle even called Demetri regarding her whereabouts?"

"Shit, I forgot about that. I don't think so. We can ask him when he checks in next."

"Man I'm glad that we have him to do the tracking. I wouldn't want to be stuck in Coldfoot. I mean, there's literally nothing there."

Just then, Garrett's cell phone rang.

"_Garrett?" _Demetri's voice rang through.

"Yes, what's going on?"

"Cullen is on the move. His eyes are completely golden again. Embry was able to get in close enough to see what he was doing. He said that Cullen was siphoning his own venom using some kind of a tube with a special needle. He said it was almost like how they do it at those human blood collection banks. Embry snuck into his house to steal it and a sample of his venom after we knew for sure that Cullen was gone, we figured that Marcus could take a look at it. We expressed it over to you in La Push. We used Sam's address so make sure you let him know that it's coming. Anyway, we're back to tracking him now. I'll call you again when he stops."

"Hey, Demetri? Has Cullen called you about Esme's whereabouts?"

"Nope, not at all. Clearly, he doesn't give a shit about her."

"Gee whiz, alright, be careful and stay out of sight."

"No problem, I'm a pro at this," Demetri chuckled. "Tell Maggie and Tanya that we love them, will ya?"

"Of course I will."

The call ended after that.

"Siphoning his own venom out? What kind of twisted shit is that?" I asked.

"No idea. I don't know how a brain can become so warped. Anyway, I need your help and Bella's too. Sam and I found a box of files of missing persons from this area between 1935 and 1945. Can you two help me sort through them?"

"You don't even have to ask, man."

"Alright, let's get out of this joint and get started then." He threw a twenty down on the table for tip and the two of us took off. As soon as we hit the forest, we started running. We each took down a couple of deer along the way. We were feeding from animals while we were here out of respect for the Quileutes.

When we got back, we found Bella and Heidi hanging out in Caius's cabin. He was looking after them in our absence. It was stupid really. Because of Carlisle Cullen's actions, none of our women could be left alone. The three of them, along with Athenadora and Picia were watching some kind of a chick flick.

"Where's Aro?" I asked Caius.

"He went to check on the two that are changing. Listen, I started looking over some of these papers. It looks like someone tallied up the totals of all missing people. Between 1935 and 1942, it seems like many men walked away from their homes without a trace."

"That would be because of the Great Depression," Bella said. "Many men left their homes in search of employment, and when they couldn't find any, they didn't bother returning home. They were ashamed, the world was a much different place back then, and society clearly placed the responsibility of being the bread winner on males."

"How did you come across this information?" Caius asked Bella.

"I was a high school history teacher before I was changed. Of course I know this stuff. Caius, this isn't just information, the Great Depression had a major impact on American society and...you know what...as soon as the stores open up in the morning, we're going to go and buy a copy of Cinderella Man. You need to see the movie, it's based on the life of the boxer Jimmy Braddock, but it's much more than that. You'll get a glimpse of what human struggle in America was like in those days. It took World War II to get us out of the slump. It'll do you good."

"I remember Jimmy Braddock," I said. "He was an inspiration to all of us. Even to us vampires. I remember reading about him in the newspaper and keeping up with his story."

"Oh, yeah, I would slip into a bar whenever one of his fights were on the radio and listen along with everyone else. I snuck into Madison Square Garden to watch his fight versus Max Baer. It was a feeling like no other when Jimmy Braddock took the title for Heavyweight Champion of the World," Garrett said.

"I listened to that fight on the radio. Brewmaster told me he'd win. Jasper and I had a huge payday at the booking agent the next day," I reminisced.

"God, what I'd do for a time machine to experience that," Bella mused.

"Now, why is it that this is the first time I'm hearing about this Jimmy Braddock fellow, did one of you think to change him?" Caius asked.

Now we were all staring at Caius with incredulity. Change him? He's nuts.

"Caius, the guy had three kids and a wife. He had an incredible life," Garrett stated.

"More the reason why he should have been turned. I'm very disappointed in you and Peter, Jasper as well since he knew about him."

Is he fucking serious?

"Are you twisted in the brain, Caius? We couldn't possibly just change a human man because he was special. Didn't you hear anything that anyone said? He had a wife and children that he was responsible for!" Dora piped in.

"Well, we could have changed all of them, too."

"They were little kids, Caius," Peter stated.

"So, we could have waited until they were all fully grown."

We all rolled our eyes at him in exasperation.

"Caius," Bella said.

"Yes?"

"I'm going to be teaching you some Social Studies along with Bree. She needs it to earn her GED anyway. I think you were locked away in the castle for too long."

"Yes, perhaps I was," Caius acknowledged. "Right then, back to the paperwork. It seems that a total of nine Quileute women, five women from the Makah reservation, and seven females from the Hoh Nation went missing between 1938 and 1940. I've picked out their files out of the box, I thought that we could start with those."

"From the Makah and Hoh Nations as well?" Garrett asked.

"Yes."

Garrett's cell phone buzzed just then. It was Demetri again. "Garrett, just listen, don't speak. Embry and I have stowed away on a flight to Minnesota that Cullen is on. He booked a ticket to Cairo, Egypt. I'll call you when we arrive in a day and a half." _Click._

"Egypt?" Bella asked. "Are they going to be safe?"

"They'll be fine. Demetri has centuries of experience with this sort of thing. Embry has no scent and on top of that, he knows how to shield at least Demetri and himself. They won't be detected," Caius assured.

With that, we started combing through the files of missing people. With the Makah and Hoh people also in danger, I had a feeling that we were all going to be stretched thin for the time being.

_**Two days later...**_

Since the fiasco two days ago, we've been trying to maintain a semblance of normalcy. I was hanging out at Jake's repair shop and actually helping him and Quil out. I was bored out of my skull. Rose, Riley, Paul, and Randall were also here. I guess while we were in Volterra, Embry and Riley needed help in my shop so Randall just jumped in and started helping. I had to admit that the guy knew his stuff, particularly when it came to muscle cars.

"Geez, guys, thanks for your help," Jake said. "We're going to be able to knock out all of these repairs in no time."

"Hey, no problem. It gives us all something to do."

Just then, a feral Leah appeared in front of Riley and clocked him in the nose. "You fucking bastard!"

"What the fuck did I do?" he smirked.

"You, you...aargh!" she screamed, then held a lit Zippo lighter right under his nose. "You...You..."

She swung a crow bar at his head. It bent on impact, then she impaled his balls with her foot.

Riley groaned in agony and dropped to the floor, clutching his balls. "Someone get me some ice," he moaned.

I felt for the guy, the testicles were the only part of the anatomy where a male vampire could still feel an enormous amount of pain. I thought it was funny that he was asking for ice, though.

Leah screamed at the top of her lungs and ran out of the shop. Felix went rushing after her, but he thanked Riley first for his special gift.

"What the hell was that all about?" I asked.

Riley grinned, "Oh, when she was plastered in Vancouver the other night, Jane had dared her to get a tattoo. She was getting vampire fangs tattooed on her ass cheek, so I convinced the tattoo artist to add 'Fangbanger' to her other ass cheek, and had him ink, "Felix eats here,' on her inner thigh with an arrow pointing to her snatch.

We all started howling. Shit. Man, I'm glad we can't get inked. Riley would probably have a field day with us if he could.

A few hours later, Paul and I were back on the reservation. I could hear arguing coming from Uncle Quil's house. Bella was hollering at Marta, _"Listen to me! I am twenty-six years old. That fucking makes me older than you. Now, I don't need grandmothers telling me what to do. I'm not even related __to you. My father married one of your granddaughters, that's it. Now leave me the fuck alone!"_

"Gee whiz, she's finally lost it," Paul stated.

"_Bella, you need to be protected from the dangers lurking around,"_ Marta stated.

"_She's protected enough. We're looking out after all of the women, now you need to leave her alone. That's a royal order!"_ Caius yelled.

"_You have no jurisdiction over me. Bella is part of the Camilleri/Uley family."_

"_Oh you want to make a bet, bitch?" _Aunt Molly was now in the fray._ "Bella has Swan blood running through her veins. She's my great niece. She's my family. Not yours. As such, she's part of the Swan/Ateara family. My husband and son will tear your sparkly ass apart if you try to coddle her one more time!"_

Fuck me! That woman has balls, and she's human too. Kind of reminds me of my Bella.

Uncle Quil came rushing up to us. "I felt the pull of the imprint. What's going on?"

"Mom's ripping a new asshole in one of the vampires," Quil stated.

"_Furthermore," _Aunt Molly continued._ "You're going to stop hovering over Embry, Paul, Leah, and Sam as well. They're older than you. You can't be older than eighteen. I get it that you're related to them, but they are all mature adults. As far as Bella's concerned, she's my family. Now fuck off!"_

"I apologize about my mate," Jonah said, striding up to us. "She's never really gotten over Thomas's departure, and she's hanging onto her family members with everything she has in her. Embry, especially, resembles Thomas so much that she can't seem to leave him be. She doesn't like Leah, though, but that's because she was straightforward with her from the outset. I was wondering when Bella was going to blow up. I knew she was putting up with Marta out of the kindness of her heart, but my mate just pushed her a little too far, I can see."

"_Bella is my family! She is my granddaughter's stepdaughter!" _

An angry Sue walked past us and stormed into the Ateara residence. _"Marta! Out, now! Leave my daughter alone! She's not an infant to coddle! Bella only becomes unhinged like this when she's pushed and clearly you've gone too far. Now leave her the fuck alone before I do something that I might regret!"_

Jesus, I know where Leah gets her temper from now.

"_Marta, I appreciate that you want to take care of me, but I don't need to be hovered over. Sam and Emily have both mentioned that their kids love having you take care of them. Why don't you babysit them? I have an idea, why don't you pick up a Wii and play with them? I think they'd like that. Now, I apologize for losing my temper, but I really need some personal space,"_ Bella soothed kindly.

"Bella is just too nice sometimes. She needs to tell my wife off like Leah did," Jonah commented. "She doesn't have a mean bone in her body."

"She's always been like that," Quil said. "But she can also be a feral bitch when necessary, my mom made sure of that."

"Well, I'm going to go inside and retrieve my mate. I need to have a few words with her," Jonah stated. Now him, I liked. He never hovered and he was a really nice guy. So was Jebediah.

The rest of us scurried into the Ateara's garage until Jonah and Marta left so that we wouldn't make them feel uncomfortable. We walked into the Ateara's house where we found Bella cooking and Caius receiving a haircut from Aunt Molly. It seemed as though Emmett was in line next.

"Peter, I never got a chance to thank you for the work you and everyone else did on our vehicles. Quil here told me that you did an extensive amount of work on both vehicles. That wasn't necessary at all."

"Aw shucks, it was nothing. Just some preventative maintenance."

"That's not what I heard, you folks installed new timing belts and water pumps in both vehicles plus did some work on the muffler on mine, and the engine seal and axle's on Molly's vehicles. You also threw four new tires and brakes and rotors on both vehicles. I'd like to pay you for the parts at the bare minimum."

"It was our pleasure, and I won't take your money. It gave us something to do and, quite frankly, Embry needed to get away from Marta and Elena that day, well, mostly Marta."

"The woman is nuts, Peter," Caius said. "Emmett and I have been trying to keep her away from Bella all day. We even jumped off of a cliff and into the ocean, but the crazy woman dove in after us."

"You're kidding me?" Sue asked, aghast.

"No, I'm not kidding. After that, we had to run to Forks High School and hide under the bleachers. Would you happen to know where I can procure one of those cheerleading uniforms for Dora?"

"Ah, so you liked those cheerleaders, Caius. They're kind of cute, aren't they?"

"Just wait until we take you to professional football and basketball games. Those women are sexy, and their uniforms...mmm...Rosie used to have the uniforms for all thirty-two NFL games."

"Sue? Is there any reason why you're licking my arm?" Aunt Molly asked.

"Just let her do it. It's comforting to her," I pleaded. "It's a vampire thing."

"Do you lick people?"

"Um, no, but Bella's not a succubus, and she's defective anyway," Paul explained. "You can't compare anyone to Bella, Charlie, or Embry—they're all defects."

"Why do you say that?"

"Their initial newborn stages passed way too easily. It's kind of like when a new wolf is born and he generally lacks control...it's actually kind of like how Quil was a defective wolf when he first phased. Unlike the rest of us, he phased into a wolf then phased back to human form without even thinking about it. It took me two weeks before I could return to human form."

"I'm assuming that when Billy and Rebecca wake up, we're going to have some control issues?" Uncle Quil asked.

"Most likely, but Jasper and I will be there and we haven't had a newborn that we couldn't control yet."

"On top of that, we have two newborn trainers here from Volterra and Luca and his family have an enormous amount of experience with newborns," Caius explained. "You won't have any issues from them."

There was a knock on the door at that moment. It was Jasper. "Luca texted me and said that Billy and Rebecca are about to awaken, Eleazar and Aro are already there to give Charlie and Luca a hand. They need us there pronto." Jasper then turned his attention to the Ateara's. "Hello ma'am, sir, you wouldn't mind if I leave my wife here with you, do you? I'm just worried about her safety. Can't be too careful these days."

"Of course," Aunt Molly said as Victoria walked inside.

"Much obliged," Jasper drawled.

"Do you need our help?" Caius asked Jasper, motioning to himself, Paul, and Emmett.

"Possibly, we don't know what we're up against. The girls will be safe with Mr. Ateara and Quil watching them. Plus Vicky is pretty strong herself, it's just Bella that we have to worry about."

"Alright, if it's okay with the Ateara's, let's get going."

"Go right ahead, I've got them," Uncle Quil said. "Just report back to me as soon as you can, I want to see what kind of vampire Billy makes.

_**Five minutes later...**_

"It looks like Rebecca is going to awaken first," Jasper noted as her heart started speeding up. Suddenly, her heart stopped abruptly and we all heard a high pitched wailing rent the air. She turned and looked at us, then she started humming the most beautiful song in the world. All of us started stalking her, forgetting completely about our mates as we became entranced by the buxom beauty in front of us. _What was my mate's name? Ah, who gives a shit. I want this woman. I..._

I was suddenly snapped out of my thoughts when a terrified Luca threw his physical shield up over his mate. I remembered Eleazar vaguely yelling at him to throw up his shield.

"She's a siren," Jasper stated.

Oh. Fuck.

"Go get Irina, Kate, Tanya, Heidi, Chelsea, Jane, Renata, Victoria, and Bella. We can't handle her," Eleazar stated to me. "We need women. They're immune to a siren's call."

I started running at top speed back to the residential area of the reservation while Caius ran to the cabins at the Quileute Oceanside Resort.

I knocked on the Ateara's residence. "I'm sorry, we have a little problem. Rebecca Black woke up and we need women to handle her. She's a siren."

"What's a siren?" Quil asked.

"It's a female vampire that can attract males like flies to honey and lead them to their deaths. The men forget about who they are when she starts singing."

"Well, that explains things," Quil said. "A few months ago, she tried to seduce me. She was offering to de-virginize me. She started singing a song and I found myself naked and in her arms until..."

"You slept with your great niece?" Uncle Quil yelled.

"No! First of all, I didn't know she was my great niece then. Second, I received a phone call from Bella asking me how I've been and I snapped out of it. I threw my clothes back on and ran out of her apartment."

"Phew!" everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

The women were all at the cabin within ten minutes. Sue's trainer, Louisa was there as well.

"You know, first I get a succubus, now a siren? I've never had experience with a siren, don't we know anyone that knows what to do?" Louisa asked.

"I know someone," I said.

"No way!" Jasper protested.

"She's the only one, Jasper."

"Who are you talking about?" Aro asked.

"Maria."

"I'm not so sure if..." Bella started.

"Bella, she's the only one that knows how to handle a siren. She's one herself."

"But..." Bella and Jasper both said.

"Maria? The warlord of the South?" Caius asked.

"Well, she's not like that anymore. She's a happy homemaker in Mexico now. She sends me Christmas cards every year of her and her mate sitting by the Christmas tree and smiling. Besides, we can use her help with the situation with the Cullens. She hates them. Besides, she'll be out for vengeance once we tell her that the Cullens have been looking into her finances."

"Pete, I'm with Bella on this. I mean Maria is..."

"She'll fuck up Charlotte and Alice in a snap," I interrupted Jasper.

"I'm with you, Peter," Victoria agreed, chirpily. "I'm friends with anyone that'll fuck up Charlotte Cullen."

"You see, this is why you and I get along so well Vicky," I smirked.

In the end, Vicky and I ended up winning this one. I didn't know why, but I had a feeling that Maria was going to make a huge difference in the fight against the Cullens. Now that she was mated, Maria was all about living in peace and the one thing that she hated more than anything was a vicious group of vampires trying to destroy her new found serenity.

The women took Rebecca out into the woods while we men waited for Billy Black to wake up. An hour later, his heart thumped out it's final beat. He looked up at all of us then immediately got into a crouched position. Then he looked down at his legs.

"I'm walking! I'm jumping! Holy shit! My legs are working!" He then broke out into James Brown's 'I Feel Good' and started dancing. Literally dancing. We were so shocked that we didn't snap out of our surprise until he broke down the door to the cabin and started running.

"Fuck! We've got to catch him!" Eleazar hollered. We all bolted out of the cabin and rushed after Billy. He was fast with his newborn strength and speed. We found him a few minutes later as he dove into the ocean at the beach. Thank God there were no humans around.

"_Everybody's gone surfin'! Surfin' USA," _we heard him singing as he bodysurfed in the ocean.

"Now what the fuck are we going to do?" Caius asked. "His daughter's a siren and he's a walking karaoke machine."

"My mate's a siren," Luca sobbed as he slumped into the sand. Yep, I had to admit that he had it worse than the rest of us. A succubus is one thing, a mate with allure is another, but a siren...hell, poor Luca was going to have his work cut out for him. And for the first time, I was happy that Bella only had the gift of allure.

**Oh my, Peter certainly lost his composure with Bella, didn't he? Do you think Garrett was right in advising Pete to let Bella use her allure when necessary? What did you think of Sue and Aunt Molly giving Marta a piece of their minds? You also got to see the karaoke machine and the siren wake up. Do you think Pete was smart in calling Maria in or should we all be battening down the hatches? Finally, what did you think of Leah's tattoos? Let me know your thoughts and I promise to reply. XOXO mama4dukes**


	23. Chapter 23

**Thank you for your awesome reviews, messages, faves, and alerts! You guys rock! I present to you: Maria!**

**A/N: LunarEclipse1 made another fabulous banner for this fic. She really is an uber creative lady and super sweet too. You can access it here: **

**www (dot) flickr (dot) com / photos / 53441542N06 / 623304506**

**Warning: If you are offended by swearing, sex, or inappropriate behavior, it's best that you do not read this story.**

**This story is AU/OOC.**

**All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Mature readers 18+ only please.**

_**Two days later...**_

**Jasper's POV**

We were all taking turns working with Billy. He was adjusting at a normal pace and he seemed to be a fairly standard newborn vampire. We gave him a choice between feeding from humans or animals. Surprisingly, he chose humans. This actually made our job easier for us because he would need to feed significantly less than if he were feeding from animals.

The ladies were having a harder time with Rebecca. They had no idea how to handle a siren at all. It was taking all of the women working in twelve hour shifts to deal with her. She seemed to be responding best to Bella because she was a familiar face.

Bella and I were currently waiting for Maria to show up along with Peter, Vicky, Garrett, Heidi, the Volturi kings, their mates, Luca, and Uncle Quil. Two of us, Bella and me, were in foul moods. We were worried about Maria, but Peter and even Brewmaster had assured Bella that everything would be okay. For now, though, the two of us were grumbling and pouting because we could.

"I smell her," I noted.

"I do, too," Peter agreed.

"What is that delicious scent?" Heidi licked her lips hungrily.

"Ooh, yeah. It smells like that cologne CK One by Calvin Klein," Bella stated.

"My God, whatever that scent is it's...oh my God, who is that?" Vicky asked.

"Oh, that's Maria's mate, Fernando. I've never met him, but I recognize him from the Christmas cards," Peter said.

As Maria and Fernando approached, I could smell the arousal of all of the women thickening. Their lust levels were at an all time high. What the fuck? We men all looked perplexedly at each other.

"Hello, Peter, Jasper," Maria greeted.

Before we could even reply, Heidi stepped forward. "Hello," she cooed to Fernando, "My name is Heidi Adams."

"And I'm Isabella Swan," Bella stated.

Not to be daunted, Picia, Athenadora, Esme, and Vicky introduced themselves to Fernando as well.

"Would you like to come cliff diving?" Vicky asked.

"In the buff," Heidi added.

We all yanked our mates behind us.

"Fernando's an incubus, this happens all the time." Maria shrugged her shoulders.

Peter stepped in and introduced everyone to Maria.

"I'm curious? I know that you called me for help with a siren, but why are so many of you gathered? And excuse me, but why are you all here?" she directed her question at the Volturi kings.

"Let's go and talk, shall we? You're not in any danger, I promise," Peter assured.

The women all took it upon themselves to personally escort Fernando to our meeting space. Peter and I weren't putting up with any of that shit so we pulled Bella and Victoria to our sides. Caius followed suit with Dora soon after.

We sat down at a large conference table that we had set up in the tribal meeting lodge. Uncle Quil welcomed Maria and Fernando from La Push and extracted a promise from them that no one from La Push or the surrounding areas would be harmed. Maria reassured him that they would either feed from animals or run to Seattle.

After that, Aro took over and explained the situation with the Cullens, Romanians, and Egyptians and their plan to take over the vampire world. He ended with Carlisle Cullen's most recent escapade. Surprisingly, a shocked Maria crossed over to where Bella was sitting and hugged her.

Maria stood to her full height and suddenly announced, "I will personally rip his dick off and feed it to him! I'll even make him chew a hundred times! Count me and Fernando in!"

"Uh, thank you, that's very violent of you," Bella acknowledged.

"I will teach you how to fight, girl."

"Ahem...that's okay, Jasper and I are handling that," Caius stated.

"What the hell do you know about fighting? You were locked in your goddamned lair for three thousand years! And Jasper wouldn't know how to fight if it weren't for me. No! I'm taking over the training of all of the women! I'm assuming that your mates aren't going to be hidden away this time, are they?"

"No! We're fighting!" Picia stated. "I don't give a fuck what these cavemen say!"

"I really like your outfit, it's very nice," Maria noted Picia's Hooter's Uniform.

"Thank you. It's a traditional Quileute welcoming outfit."

"Who told you that?"

"Paul and Quil did."

"And they are?"

"Two of the most gorgeous males in existence, well were, until we met your Fernando."

"Just picture Fernando and Santiago skinny dipping together," Heidi sighed.

"Oh God, yeah," Vicky gushed. "We can skinny dip with them."

"Hey! You're married to me! Remember that?"

"Oh, shut up, Jasper! You were always so touchy!" Maria snapped.

"Who the fuck do you think made me touchy? It was you and your fucking moodiness!"

"I am not moody!"

"Like hell you're not! 'Major, I don't like that newborn. She's eyeing you funny!' Blah! Blah! Yak! Yak! You, Maria, are a moody bitch!"

"I was not like that!"

"Oh, yeah? Well, how about this? 'Major, you're such an insensitive lover. Can't we just cuddle for a few minutes at least?'"

"You are an insensitive lover, Major!"

"I'll have you know that I just cuddled with my mate a couple of days ago!"

"Um, sweetheart, that was because you wanted to see strippers in Vancouver," Victoria pointed out.

"Doesn't matter! We still cuddled, didn't we? And Maria is still a needy and moody bitch!"

"Well, are you just going to sit there Fernando? Aren't you going to defend me?" Maria asked.

"Why should I? He's only telling the truth." Fernando shrugged his shoulders. "You are needy and moody, and when you're needy and moody, you become a bitch."

"That's right, Fernando, you tell your mate how it is!" I whooped. He high-fived me, and the two of us crossed our arms in front of our chests in vindication.

"No sex for you!" Maria screeched at Fernando.

"Yeah, like you can ever resist me," he chuckled.

"I think I like Santiago better than Fernando, his personality shines through in his looks," Bella noted. "You're a fucking arrogant asshole."

"Thank you, Bella," Maria stated. I can't believe this shit, Bella's actually siding with Maria, that traitor! I thought we were a united front? Some sister she is. In my anger, I yanked Bella onto my lap.

"Hey, give her back to me! She's my mate!" Peter yelled. I ignored him. "Jasper!"

Bella was abruptly ripped away from me by Caius. "You two can have her back when you learn to act like adults."

"Give her here!" I yelled.

"You fuckers better stop playing bouncy ball with my mate!" Peter hollered.

Aro pulled Bella onto his lap next. He had a huge smile on his face. "I've never actually played bouncy ball before. This is a new experience for me."

"I'm not a bouncy ball, Aro!" Bella yelled.

Aro threw Bella to Garrett. "Now you are," he said as Garrett caught her.

"I'm staying on your lap, Garrett. These men are all unstable." Garrett ran his fingers through Bella's hair to calm her.

"Are all of you usually this insane?" Maria asked.

"Oh, this is nothing. You should see when we go to Walmart," Bella quipped.

"I've always wanted to go to a Walmart. I heard they have great prices on curtains."

"Curtains, Maria?" I asked.

"Yes, curtains. I actually need to find a set to go in my living room. Fernando and I just repainted the walls in a nice Brazilian Tan."

"I don't know you anymore. What happened to the vindictive warlord that changed me?"

"Oh, I'm still her. I just got my shit together. Perhaps it's time you tell me about the newborns and why they were changed."

We explained to Maria about how Billy wanted to fight to protect his tribe and how his daughter, Rebecca, was Luca's mate and a siren.

"Well, it's quite simple, then, isn't it?" Maria said to Luca. "You need to claim her. Part of the reason why sirens sing their song is because they're looking for their true mates. Once you claim her and mark her, she'll calm down considerably and regain her senses. I was completely lost until I found Fernando, that's part of the reason why I was on a rampage to control the south. After you claim her, I can work with her on her gift. She'll be able to control a whole mess of males at once."

"So that's it? Luca just has to go and fuck his mate?"

"Why the hell do you have to be so crass, Pete?" Bella asked.

"I wasn't being crass! I was just stating facts."

"Yeah, sure, 'Luca just has to go and fuck his mate' isn't crass. What do you think ladies?"

"Oh my God, it was so rude. At least Maria used the word claim instead of fuck. There's a huge difference," Heidi agreed.

"Alright then, what do you do when you claim a mate?"

"You fuck her, then you bite her," I said.

"Why can't you men say make love instead of fuck?" Maria asked.

"Fucking has more impact than making love."

"Do you see what I mean girls? Jasper is an insensitive buffoon!" Maria stated. I can't believe that this was the same venomous bitch that had complete control of me during the Southern Vampire Wars.

Suddenly, I had the eyes of seven women boring into my eyes as if I were some sort of enemy from hell.

"Luca, might I suggest you go and make love to your mate and leave your mark," Maria suggested.

Luca stood up to leave then smirked before leaving. He turned to all of the women on the way out and told them, "Okay, I'll go fuck her, then bite her."

"Hell, yeah!" we men all whooped and cheered him on. That's right, we're all manly dudes. Of course, most of us were probably going to get sex withheld from us tonight. Damn it, I'm gonna have to cuddle with Vicky again tonight.

"Do any of you have photos of the enemy vampires in question?" Fernando asked, changing the topic.

"Sure." Garrett took his iPhone out and scrolled to the page with the photos of the Cullens and passed it to him. Aro leaned over and explained who each of the vampires were.

"I've never met this Edward fellow or Charlotte or Joham, but I have met the three others."

Everyone's eyes widened at Fernando's revelation.

"How?" Maria asked.

"Mi amor, you already know my history. Perhaps it's time that I enlightened these fine people about mine. I was changed in 1492 after a night of lovemaking on a secluded part of the shores of Ibiza, Spain with three beautiful women named Irina, Kate, and Tanya. I remembered being in complete euphoria one moment then in abject misery the next. I burned alone, of course, and the next thing I knew, I woke up as a vampire. I believe the three women thought that they had drained me and left me for dead, hoping that the tides would wash me away. Now, when I initially woke up, I had no idea that I was a vampire. I didn't even know that I was supposed to feed on blood."

"Um, did you say Irina, Kate, and Tanya?" I asked.

"Yes, do you know them?"

"Um, yeah. They're helping us with the fight against the Cullens."

"Ah...then I am looking forward to meeting them, I remember all three of them being stunning beauties."

"Ahem!" Maria cleared her throat.

"Not as beautiful as you, mi amor."

"That's better."

"You see what I mean about you being needy," I pointed out.

"Shut up, Jasper."

"Anyway, a few days later, I found myself in Romania where I was found by this man." He held up the Garrett's iPhone and pointed to the photo of Jacques Branleur. "He took me to the lair of Vladimir and Stefan. This is where I met these two vampires, the ones that call themselves Carlisle and Alice. At that time, they went by the names Calin Cosmescu and Alis-Maria Bratianu. I can tell you that Jacques Branleur is really who he says he is, he is a French vampire with an odd gift, he is able to fabricate the feeling of being mated. For example, he can take two unmated vampires and make them believe that they are mates, but he cannot bond them. He can give them the feeling of electricity or make them feel the pull, but that's it. Calin has no gift, but Alis is a seer, but her visions are subjective. I don't know how old they are, but they are very old. All three of them are sexual deviants, that much is for sure."

"Fuck me," several of us gasped.

Fernando continued, "I couldn't stand it in Romania. They were tyrannical, evil, power hungry, and extremely cruel to women. They had dozens of female slaves in their lair and women were treated as objects. They were often used for sexual gratification, raped, and violently beaten if they refused submit. They tried to get me to participate in a lifestyle that I just couldn't condone. I escaped from their lair the first chance I got. There was one beautiful and kind woman in particular that I tried to take with me, she was Stefan's personal slave, her name was Didyme. I tried to take her with me, but she was caught by Alis-Maria at our rendezvous point and I never saw her again. To this day, I regret not having been able to bring her with me."

"Did you say that her name was Didyme?" Marcus asked shakily.

"Yes, Didyme. She had brilliant ebony hair and the kindest eyes that I'd ever seen. She was almost at our rendezvous point when she was stopped by Alis-Maria and taken back to Stefan. The last thing that I remembered was her screaming in agony for a man named, Marcus. I snuck into their lair twice more to for her, but I never saw the poor woman again."

"She was alive, she was alive!" Marcus screamed. "My Didyme..."

"Marcus, we need to tell you something that we found out during the undercover sting in London," Aro said. "I need you to remain calm."

"Tell me, Aro? What do you know?" he growled.

"Didyme was alive up until a hundred years ago when Stefan destroyed her. This is the reason why he wants Bella. He wants her to take Didyme's place."

"Aaaarrrrgggghhhh!" the roar emitted by Marcus shattered the windows in the one room tribal lodge. He screamed and hollered in agony and started punching and kicking everything. He was completely out of control. Uncle Quil instantly phased into wolf form.

"I want all of the women out!" I hollered. Maria and Heidi took control and grabbed all of the women and took them to safety outside.

"Come on, hit me Marcus, get pissed off. You deserve it!" Peter yelled. And Marcus lunged at Peter, then at Caius. We let him get his aggression out because he needed to and after about ten minutes, I knocked him out using my gift. We carried him to the cabin where Billy and Rebecca changed. We had to figure out how to deal with him and how to deal with the mess of the now destroyed tribal meeting lodge. I heard Aro assuring Uncle Quil that it would be rebuilt with all expenses being taken care of by the Volturi.

"Don't worry about the building right now, Aro. I'm more worried about Marcus's sanity," Uncle Quil stated.

"I apologize," Fernando said. "I had no idea that he was the Marcus that Didyme was screaming for."

"It's not your fault. We should have told him when we first found out about Didyme a few weeks ago. She was kidnapped by Stefan almost three thousand years ago and was murdered last year," Aro explained.

"Dios mio," Fernando crossed himself and said a prayer. The man then broke down and started crying. "I should have tried harder. I should have gone back for her again. I was so scared, I didn't know how to fight back then. I still don't know how to fight."

Well, shit, now what the fuck are we supposed to do? We have a grown vampire crying in our presence.

Marcus stirred awake just then, and took in the sight of Fernando sobbing. He mustered up all of his confidence and said, "Thank you. Thank you for caring so much about my wife. It warms my heart to know that someone cared enough to risk his life for her."

"She was a beautiful lady and strong. She put up with all of the abuse and never once forgot about her husband."

"Thank you," Marcus whimpered.

"All of you out," Uncle Quil said. "I need to talk to Marcus alone."

We looked at his glaring face and left the cabin. This man had encountered a great deal in life and we owed him our respect. We decided to go and look for our mates.

**Uncle Quil's POV**

I took in the countenance of the boy in front of me. A boy that was thrust into a position of responsibility at too young of an age. A boy who was too young to be king. I saw much of myself in him, he had gone through misery, heartache, and loss, but, at the same time, had experienced an immense amount of joy at finding his mate.

"You've let your anger out, now it's time for you to cry, boy."

"I..."

"Come on, let it all out. I've got you, boy." And with that, the boy who was king cried in my arms.

"You know, this life is funny. Here you and I have been given the gift of immortality, but we've also been dealt a cruel hand in life. It's not easy watching your loved ones being taken from you, especially in such an evil and violent way, but I believe that through our pain and adversity we become stronger," I told him.

"Why? Why her? Didyme was so pure, so full of joy and life, why rip such a wonderful soul away only to break it down?"

"I have no answer for you, Marcus. I can only tell you that your memory of Didyme has made you who you are today. You loved Didyme, body and soul, and no one can steal that love from you. That love will give you the strength to survive. And survive, you must, because you have a mate that depends on you. I can tell you one thing, I have enough love inside of me to give to both my first wife and to my imprint, Molly."

"How did your first wife die?"

"She died giving birth to my daughter. Each time I looked at my daughter's sweet face, I was reminded of the fact that my wife died to give her life. It doesn't compare to your tragedy, but..."

"But it was still just as tragic for you. I would never think of belittling your wife's memory by saying that my wife's death was a greater tragedy. For I believe that tragedy is still great for the bearer no matter what the circumstances."

I smiled at Marcus. "Thank you."

"So where do we go from here?"

"Marcus, we ensure that nothing like what your Didyme went through never befalls another soul again."

"Bella," he said.

"Exactly. My niece was dealt a raw deal with her human mother. She doesn't need another evil being crossing her path."

Just then, there was a knock on the cabin door. "It's Sam, may I come in?"

"Of course." I opened the door for him.

"I have the package that was expressed to us from Embry and Demetri. Apparently there's some sort of a siphoning mechanism and some venom samples inside."

Marcus took the package from Sam and ripped it open. He looked up at Sam and me. "I need medical equipment."

Sam nodded his head. "I know where there are some."

"Where?"

"Carlisle Cullen's house. He has a full working laboratory in his house. Rosalie mentioned it to me once."

"What about our scents?"

"Do we really give a damn at this point?" I asked.

"No, not really." Marcus donned an evil grin and looked like a mischievous boy. "Besides, I just thought of an idea. I'll need a spray bottle."

"For what purpose?"

"Well, we have about twenty vials of venom here. I'm guessing that most of them belong to Carlisle Cullen. If we dilute it with water and spray our clothes with it, we should smell like Carlisle Cullen."

"So we're creating an Eau de Carlisle Cullen?"

"Exactly."

"You do realize that his scent is particularly nauseating to us, right?" Sam asked.

"It's nauseating to me too."

"Interesting."

Twenty-four hours later, Sam, Marcus, Sue, and I were in the Cullen house. We looked like a bunch of sex addicts too. The four of us were dressed in latex bondage catsuits that we had purchased at a sex store in Seattle. We were wearing latex gloves too. This all came about because we needed to think of a way to ensure that our scents didn't escape. We tried scuba suits, but they didn't work. Marcus informed us that his scent didn't transfer through latex gloves. That's when Kate Denali suggested latex suits and face masks. She even told us which store in Seattle sold them. I was afraid to even ask why she knew where to buy them. So, this is why we were dressed like perverts in latex from head to toe and sprayed down with Eau de Carlisle. Everyone laughed as soon as they caught sight of us. It was so damn embarrassing.

"Sue, can you run this slide for me?" Marcus asked.

"No problem." Thank goodness Sue was a fully trained registered nurse. I would have been completely lost in here.

Marcus meanwhile was analyzing the needle that Carlisle Cullen had been using. After fully sanitizing it, he inserted into his own vein and extracted a sample of his own venom. "Amazing," he gasped. "This needle is strong enough to break through vampire skin." He placed some of his venom onto a slide and passed it to Sue. "I need the readout for my venom after you do Carlisle's."

"I'm going to go search for evidence in this house while I'm here," Sam stated.

"That's fine, we'll be fine here. I want to check out his personal office in particular later anyway."

Sam went on his way to explore the expansive house. Meanwhile, we waited for the lab results. I couldn't help, but chuckle about the irony of the situation I was in.

"What are you laughing about, Uncle Quil?" Sue asked.

"Oh, just the fact that I'm sitting in a medical lab with two vampires waiting for venom sample results. Levi and Ephraim are probably turning over in their graves right now."

"Would you like to hear a funny?" Marcus said.

"Sure."

"I remember being terrified of wolves as a little boy. Now, I'm conversing with one...well, with a man that turns into a wolf."

"It's interesting how everything you've been taught about life and the world gets thrown out the window after you learn that the supernatural actually exists."

"True, true, I remember when I first turned into a wolf. I was so frightened that I ran around the forest for an entire week. My son was different, he phased then phased back, then he kept doing it over and over again just because he could. I've seen it in his mind."

"You know, Uncle Quil, in many ways we're lucky that we get to keep our families forever. Until Charlie's life was on the line on New Year's Day, I never thought of vampirism as an advantage. The emotions that I went through when I saw Charlie bleeding to death was unbelievable. Then I took one look at Bella and Leah's desperate faces and made my decision, I ordered Peter to change him and asked to be changed myself. Children, no matter how old they are, still need us. They need someone to come to for advice from time to time, and to reassure them that they're making the right decisions," Sue said.

"You're so right. Quil was actually relieved when he found out that I was a wolf. And oddly enough, so was the rest of the pack. They all started calling me Senior after that, but after Charlie arrived, suddenly Ibec ame Uncle Quil to everyone."

"You are like a wise uncle that gives good advice," Marcus stated.

"Thank you."

"Well, look at this, I have the test results here."

"Interesting," Marcus said as he scanned the test results and examined the slide under a microscope. "For some reason, Cullen's venom contains high doses of human blood thinners. I wonder if this is how he managed to turn his eyes back to gold at such an unbelievably fast rate. I'll have to test this theory on myself, of course it means that I'll have to feed from animals, but I can do that. I want to see how long it takes for my eye color to change."

After Marcus cleaned up in the lab, we yelled for Sam, but he didn't answer. Concerned, we all went in search of him. We couldn't exactly scent him out because we were all covered in Eau de Carlisle Cullen. There was a secret passage behind the wall that led to an underground tunnel. We followed it for miles until we reached a trap door above us. Where it led to shocked the hell out of us: straight to the now destroyed tribal meeting lodge of the Quileute Reservation.

Sam was waiting for us there. "I was wondering how long it would take for you three to get here. What the hell do you think this is all about?"

"I've no idea, but the tunnel smells kind of new, as if it were built within the last five years," I pointed out.

"I have a feeling they built it to gain access to the reservation and to the Quileute women they seek," Marcus stated glumly.

Sam and I both became enraged. We most likely would have phased were it not for Sue donning an evil grin and cackling maniacally.

"Oh, I have such a fabulous idea," she said.

"And what idea is that?"

"The tribal meeting lodge needs to be rebuilt. We can keep the trap door in place, but it should lead to the fireplace which we'll keep burning twenty-four hours, seven days a week until this crisis is over."

"Oh, you're evil Susie," Sam chuckled. "I like that idea. I like that idea a lot."

"So do I. I think you've been conspiring with my Esme," stated Marcus before turning to all of us. "I do apologize about destroying your meeting lodge."

"It's okay, it was old anyway," I said.

"I will pay for the rebuild, of course."

"That's fine. In fact, we can have Jared's construction company rebuild it. He'll gladly place the fireplace over the trapdoor."

"We'll discuss the plans with him tomorrow then. Let's go back to the Cullen house and lock up. At least we know now that we can get in there as long as we're dressed in latex."

"Uh, yeah," I sighed. I really hated this outfit.

"Can I just say something?" Susie asked.

"Of course."

"I love vampirism. Do you realize that I burned off all of my fat during the change? Before that I tried everything from Jenny Craig to Weight Watchers, the transformation was like a three day fat burning session."

"Um, I'm glad you have a good attitude towards it, Susie."

Dear spirits, sometimes Susie could be strange.

_**Two days later...**_

**Maria's POV**

"_Can you hear the drums, Fernando? I remember long ago another starry night like this. In the firelight, Fernando..." _I could hear Dora and Picia serenading an old Abba song to my mate outside of our cabin window. This group of vampires was certifiably insane. For God's sake, these were the wives of the supposed leaders of the vampire world. I mean, they really were a bunch of crazies.

Take Victoria, Jasper's wife, for example. Last night, I had to listen to her operate a live phone sex line. Apparently, that's their source of income. Now, if I were Jasper, I would never let my mate have nightly phone sex even if it did bring in a decent paycheck. But I suppose to each his own. The Major always was a bit odd.

Next there was Heidi, Garrett's wife. This woman kept diving off of a cliff naked with all of the men. She did it so she could watch them in the buff. Okay, maybe she wasn't so bad. She was giving all of us women a huge dose of eye candy. They may be insane, but these were the best looking vampires I had ever encountered.

Finally, out of everyone, the worst was Esme. I fell for the ol' bucket over the door trick and was doused in flour from head to toe. When I tried to freak out on her, I was reminded by Jane that she was Marcus's mate. Jane's way of reminding me was by zapping me with ten thousand bolts of electricity. Ouch.

Probably the most normal out of everyone was Peter's mate, Bella. She is actually quite nice and I liked her immensely. Yesterday, she and I cooked Chiles Rellenos for the shapeshifters. Never in my existence as a vampire, did I ever imagine that I would be cooking again, but here I was able to. I used to love to cook as a human. On top of that, my Mexican feast was a hit. I hope, after all of this is over, she and Peter will come visit me and Fernando at our villa in Mexico.

"_There was something in the air that night. The stars were bright, Fernando."_

Alright, that's it, someone has to put a stop to this. I looked outside of our window and the two women were standing there dressed in flowing skirts and holding bouquets of flowers in their hands.

"Fernando, you have to put a stop to this. I can't even make love to you with these two nutty women crooning to you."

"Mi amor, it's sweet what they're doing. They're just..."

"_Aaaagggghhhh!" _Our conversation was interrupted by Dora and Picia's screams. We both rushed outside to help. Suddenly, we were doused with water from head to toe.

"Shut the fuck up!" Esme was yelling at them. "You've been singing outside of their room for two hours straight! Fernando is mated to Maria. You two are mated to Aro and Caius! For God's sake, where are Aro and Caius anyway?"

"They're having a movie night with Bella. When we left them the last time, they were watching some sort of boxing movie. Before that, we were forced to endure some sort of movie about the Revolutionary War," Dora explained. "And that was mean of you to hose us down."

"Hey, I got Fernando wet for you, didn't I?" Esme smirked.

"Oh, yes..."

That's it, I'm going to go look for Aro and Caius. Their mates are certifiably insane. I scented them out and found they were at Peter's cabin.

"They're in there," Jasper pointed glumly to the cabin. He was sitting on the front step along with Peter and Garrett. They were sharing a bottle of whiskey and smoking cigarettes. I opened the door and my jaw dropped at the sight in front of me, Aro, Caius, Bella, Heidi, and Victoria were singing and dancing along to the movie playing on the screen.

"Join us, Maria, we're just unwinding here a bit," Aro invited.

My jaw dropped and I turned back to Jasper, Peter, and Garrett. "What are they doing?" I asked.

"They're watching 'Mamma Mia' and singing along, what else..."

My Fernando walked into the cabin, closed the door, and quickly joined in the revelries. I could hear him belting out 'Dancing Queen' at the top of his lungs. I sighed, sat down, took a swig of whiskey, and had a cigarette.

"They're weird, the whole lot of them."

"Meh, they're just trying to relax. Who can fault them for that? Things could be worse," Peter stated.

"It was all good until they started watching 'Mamma Mia,'" Jasper sighed. "Before that, we watched 'The Patriot' and 'Cinderella Man.'"

The four of us sat and talked for a while until Bella came out and said, "You can watch 'Lethal Weapon' now. 'Mamma Mia' is done. Thanks for letting us watch it."

"No problem, baby." Peter pulled Bella into his arms and kissed her tenderly. "Hey guys, I'm gonna skip out on the movie, okay?"

Before any of us could answer, he and Bella took off at vampire speed to their cabin. I was happy for Peter, I truly was. Out of everyone, he was the only one that became my friend while everyone else abandoned me after I met Fernando. I could understand why everyone reacted that way too. I was a vicious and cruel warlord, and I wasn't exactly friend material. I tortured, I beat, I pillaged, and now when I looked back, I was ashamed of my behavior. Things changed once I met Fernando, that's when I realized that a siren is on a destructive path so she can meet her mate. That's why I told Luca to go and claim Rebecca. If they are mates, then Rebecca should calm down instantly. From what I heard through the grapevine, as soon as Luca left his mark on her, she calmed down, and the two were now in the forest somewhere getting it on.

A few hours later, Bella came looking for me. "Hi Maria."

"Oh, hello."

"So, you were going to teach me how to make handmade corn tortillas so we could make enchiladas today. Are you still up for it?"

"Yes, of course," I said excitedly.

"Well, what do we need for it?"

"Just some masa harina, water, and a bit of salt."

"Hmm...what is masa harina?"

"It's a special type of Mexican corn flour."

"Do you think they'd sell it at the grocery store?"

"I don't know, I've never been in a grocery store before. I know the miller would definitely have some."

"Um, let's take our chances at the grocery store. I don't think there are any millers in the vicinity."

"But how do these people survive without a miller?"

"They go to the grocery store. You'll see what I mean when we get there. Peter and Caius both said that I can go with you because you were strong enough to keep me protected. How about if I drive?"

"That might be a good idea since I don't know how to drive."

"You don't know how to drive?"

"Nope, I'm too frightened of oncoming traffic."

"Really, but you're like one of the toughest female vampires in existence."

"We all have our fears Bella. Mine happens to be driving. What are you afraid of?"

"Catching balls. I'm terrified of catching balls. I'm always afraid that I'm going to get hit in the face."

We hopped into Jasper's truck and made our way to a town called Port Angeles. We put contact lenses into our eyes before descending from the truck.

"Oh dios mio, is this a Walmart?"

"Yep, it's a supercenter so they sell groceries here. Didn't you want to look at curtains?"

"You remembered?"

"Of course I did, vampire memory retention. You have that too." Bella winked with a twinkle in her eyes. She was so sweet, and dare I say, the first female friend I've ever had since becoming a vampire.

"Welcome to Walmart. How are you today?" a woman at the entrance asked.

I was in such a great mood that I hugged her and said, "Wonderful! How are you today?"

"Um, great. Thank you for my hug, young lady."

"You're welcome!" I chirped happily. I turned to Bella next. "So, what do we do now?"

"Well, you grab one of those shopping carts and push. When we find something that we like, we put it inside."

"Clothes," I gasped pointing to the racks. "I've never actually gone shopping for clothes. I usually buy everything online."

"Really? You should get out into the public more. Come on, let's go and find something for you."

I was so excited that I actually rushed to the women's clothing section. "I want jeans," I said.

"Okay, let's find some jeans for you."

After I piled in a half a dozen new outfits, Bella went to the men's section to pick up some t-shirts for Peter. "He goes through these as if they were water because he likes to work on cars. He's been helping Jacob out in his shop so his t-shirts are a mess."

"You really love Peter, don't you?"

"With all my heart. I don't know what I'd do without him."

"That's how I feel about my Fernando."

"Love is funny, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is. I should buy some t-shirts for Fernando while I'm here. Then we can go look at the curtains."

Bella helped me pick out some chocolate brown panels with some gold embroidery on it. I loved them and couldn't wait to go home and install them. I even found a couple of bathroom rugs and accessories that I liked. After that, she loaded up some laundry detergent and fabric softener, then we went food shopping. I was floored. I didn't realize that they sold everything packaged now.

"Oh, Bella, I wish I were human so I could still eat food. This all looks so delicious. And look at all the bread! And the eggs!"

Bella started giggling, "Caius, Marcus, Aro, and Tanya all said the same thing. Caius went so far as to ask them where they kept the chickens."

"Oh, I wonder where they do keep the chickens?" I pondered out loud then turned to an employee, "Excuse me sir, where do you keep the chickens?"

"They're in the meat section back that way against the wall. It's next to the beef."

Goodness, they have cattle here too.

"Thank you. Bella, let's go look at the chickens!" I started heading to the meat section with Bella on my heals. "Bella, I don't see the chickens or the cows," I pointed out.

"They don't keep them here. The eggs are processed at egg farms and shipped to the stores by truck."

"But the man said..."

"He meant chickens and cows that have been packaged in the meat department. Come and take a look. They have all different types of chicken here, from whole chickens to chicken breasts to chicken wings."

"My goodness people have it easy these days."

"I suppose you're going to tell me that we no longer have to milk our cows now, right?"

"Exactly, and you're taking this foray into the modern world much better than everyone else."

We found the masa harina in the Latin foods aisle and made our way back to La Push. We went to Bella's stepbrother's house to cook.

"Hi Mom, you remember Maria from yesterday, don't you?"

"Of course, nice to see you again. What are you two cooking up today?"

"Maria's teaching me how to make homemade tortillas. Do you want to help?"

"Absolutely, I've been knitting all day. I'm making Quileute knit sweaters for the tribal store."

"Okay, what makes these Quileute knit sweaters?" I had to ask.

"Oh, well a Quileute woman is knitting them."

"And that would be you?"

"Of course. I couldn't very well market them as Vampire knit sweaters, could I?"

"No, I suppose not," I laughed.

"Here, take this one with you. It goes well with your gorgeous hair."

"No, it's not..."

"Take it," Bella said. "Mom loves to knit. It's helping her to get over her newborn year."

I've never received a gift from someone other than Fernando. I was so touched that I started weeping. I can't believe that I lost my composure like that.

"Gracias," I said.

"Um, de nada. Did I remember that correctly from my high school Spanish class?" Sue asked.

"Yes, you did. Thank you, truly. I will cherish it."

"You're very welcome. I'll knit you a snuggie next."

What the heck is a snuggie. Ah, well, whatever it is, it didn't matter. I was completely touched by these people. They looked beyond my past and they were kind and gracious. I felt like I were part of a loving family for the first time in my vampire existence. Why is this woman licking my arm?

"Um, Mom's a succubus, Maria," Bella chuckled.

"Oh, I understand," I said. Succubi have an overwhelming urge to lick things during their newborn year. Oh well, I'm going to let her lick my arm because she's such a nice lady. Really, I didn't mind. I just felt so welcomed for once in my vampire existence. I looked at Bella and Sue and realized that I would do whatever it takes to protect these women and the rest of the crazies that they considered. For once in my life, I, Maria de Coronado, vowed to use her vampire know-how for the sake of good.

**Did you like happy homemaker slash vindictive warlord Maria? She sure seems to like Bella. What did you think of Fernando's revelation about Didyme and about Carlisle, Alice, and Jacques? Fernando's sweet too, isn't he? Dora and Picia seem to like him. Then there was Marcus. Do you think that he was justified in his rage? How did you like wise Uncle Quil? Let me know in a review and I promise to respond. **

**I'm in absolute shock...in a good way. Life Happens, So Just Roll With It was nominated in several categories in the 3rd Annual Everything's Bigger in Texas Awards hosted by Jasper's Darlin's. I have no idea who nominated my story, but thank you so very much...I am absolutely touched by your gesture. The categories it's up for are:**** Best Southern Charm fic, Best Vamp Jasper, Best Jasper Quote** for this one, _"I thought guys talked about sex a lot, but these girls can put the conversation in any men's locker room to shame. Right now, they're talking about getting off using a rabbit. Now, in my day, we kept rabbits as pets, but these girls are using them to have orgasms with. I wonder how they train them? I'm not so sure about bringing a live animal, no matter how small it is, into the bedroom. It might be a little too kinky, even for me. I'll have to talk to Bella about that, before we do that." _It's also up for **I Dream of Bella, Best AU Jasper Fic, Best Original Storyline, Best WTF Moment, and Best Overall Jasper Fic. **Voting is open through October 15th, if you'd like to chime in your opinions for this and the other wonderful stories that have been nominated. You can take a look at the categories here: **jaspersdarlins (dot) blogspot (dot) com / 2011 / 10 / vote-now (dot) html**


	24. Chapter 24

**Thank you for your insightful reviews. Yes, Carlisle Cullen's deviance knows no bounds, you'll witness more of it this chapter which is all from the point of view of our sweetie, Peter.**

**If you are offended by swearing, it's best that you do not read this story. **

**This story is AU/OOC.**

**All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Mature readers 18+ only. **

**Peter's POV**

One week has passed since Maria's arrival and she was whipping all of the women into tip-top fighting shape. She was training all of them to combine their powers along with hand to hand combat. Luca was working with Bella and Charlie both to expand their shields while Heidi worked with my mate on her allure. Meanwhile, Jasper and I were training the men along with Felix on fighting tactics. We needed to be in top form, that much was for sure. As for our two newborns, Billy and Rebecca, they were quickly gaining control of their senses.

Billy had no power, but he was incredibly strong, and was a quick learner when it came to fighting. I had never seen such a happy go lucky newborn in my entire existence. He was so happy to be have use of his legs again that he spent his time running through the forest.

Rebecca, on the other hand, was having trouble with learning how to fight. She kept wanting to have sex with Luca. Maria was teaching her how to use her power as a siren. Apparently, she would be able to concentrate her power on a few men simultaneously, and lure them to their deaths. She could literally make them kill themselves. Jasper and I have seen Maria use her power as a siren and knew it to be a possibility.

Jared's construction company was in the midst of constructing a new million dollar tribal meeting lodge complete with luxury theatre seating, a separate room for banquets and functions, a full commercial kitchen, and even a few separate rooms to use for community activities. We were careful to place a working fire place directly above the trapdoor leading from the Cullen house to the lodge. Jared was actually quite ingenious, the trap door would still open, of course, and the Cullens could climb up, but directly in front of them would be the fire and the only way out would be back through the trap door or up through the chimney. All of this was funded through the generosity of the Volturi, of course. The back story was that they were so shocked that a freak accident such as a tornado could destroy a single building that they felt compelled to rebuild the tribal headquarters for the Quileutes. The vampires and shapeshifters all knew the truth, though, Marcus had done gone ballistic in there after finding out about Didyme's fate.

Bella and I were taking a break from all of the activity in La Push and had run to my house in Fishtail, Montana. We had just arrived at the house and opened the door.

"Oh, gross, the place smells like a whorehouse with only one resident whore—Char."

"She didn't really take good care of the house, did she?"

"No, Char wasn't exactly on top of the housekeeping. I did most of the work at our house in Texas. She was gone for over half the year. Obviously she was entertaining guests here."

"Yeah, I can smell."

Bella and I opened the door to the master bedroom. "Ugh, eau de whore and sperm!"

"Pete, I don't think she's changed the sheets in years. And I smell Carlisle and Alice in here for sure."

"Yeah, so do I. I also smell a few other scents that I'm not familiar with. Some of the scents are pretty recent."

"Yeah, especially Carlisle's."

"You know what, Bella? I think you're right. Carlisle's scent is roughly two to three weeks old and there's a scent of a female vampire lingering in the air." I looked seriously into Bella's eyes. "What am I going to do with this house? Should I just give it to Charlotte?"

"Hell no! That's exactly what she wants. I'd say beat her at her own game."

"How do you propose we do that?"

"Well, you've mentioned before that you wanted to rebuild the property. Why don't you do that? The views surrounding the property are breathtaking. I'm in awe Peter."

"I bought this place for the view, but I only built a small two bedroom house here. This time, I want something bigger."

"That's fine, um...maybe we can put a swimming pool in. I love to swim."

"I didn't know that. How come you never told me?"

"It just never really came up."

"So you like to swim. What else do you like to do?"

"I like to read, but you already knew that. I want to travel the world one day."

"If you had one place in the world that you could visit, where would it be?"

"Gee, I haven't really thought about that. There's so much of the world that I want to see. What about you, Pete?"

"Don't laugh, okay."

"No, I won't."

"Scandinavia."

"You mean like Denmark, Finland, Norway, Sweden, and the Netherlands?"

"Exactly."

"Why?"

"I read an article in Forbes Magazine stating that people in Scandinavia were among the happiest in the world. I just want to see what a place filled with happy people are like."

"I can totally understand why you want to visit. Let's go and buy some travel guides of Scandinavia," Bella suggested. "Maybe we can go there one day."

"I'd like that. I'd like that a lot." I gave my mate a quick peck on the lips. I so wanted to marry her, but not in the midst of the Cullen chaos. I wanted to marry her when we were both free and happy without any psychotic vampires threatening to tear us apart.

"I love you, Peter."

"I love you, Bella. I've made a decision. I'm going to have the house razed and we're going to rebuild it—you and me. We'll figure out the design ourselves and make it so it's comfortable for us both. You want a swimming pool, I want a huge ass jacuzzi and one of those home theatre rooms so I can watch Star Wars in comfort and be one with Yoda like in the movie theatre."

"You and Yoda, Petey," she chuckled.

"Hey, don't knock the guy. He's the ultimate in cool." I wrapped my arms around Bella. "So, let's go through the house and get rid of everything we don't need then have a construction crew come in to tear it down."

"Why can't we just tear it down ourselves and just have them remove the debris? We'd save a hell of a lot more money. It cost us thirty-five thousand dollars to tear down the house in Texas."

"Good point, I like how you're always looking out for our household expenses." I really did like that about Bella. She wasn't cheap, she was just sensible, and as vampires, we had the ability to rip apart a house by ourselves. Caius just proved that theory by tearing apart my house, then Marcus followed with the tribal meeting lodge. "We just have to be careful of the oil burner and the oil tank. I don't think there's much oil in there anyway. I'll have to shut the water supply off, too."

"Okay, should we start by going through your belongings, then? We should set aside anything that you wish to keep."

"I don't think I have anything here really, but we'll look around just in case." Bella and I went through the house. The kitchen was pretty much empty except for a cast iron frying pan and dutch oven.

"Um, we're taking those with us. They're really nice quality," Bella said.

"Okay," I chuckled. My Bella really enjoyed cooking so I wasn't surprised. I bought the frying pan and dutch oven to keep up human appearances when I built this house in 1940.

We went into the master bedroom and went through the closets and drawers. With the exception of an old pair of jeans and a flannel shirt, everything else belonged to Char.

"Ew, I can't believe she wears fur coats," my mate commented.

"Yeah, she likes anything that makes her appear high class. Look at all of those heels." I turned to Bella. "You know, I'm really glad that you're low maintenance."

"Pete, high heels make me feel wobbly. I've no idea how Heidi manages to walk in those things, Tanya too."

"I love you just the way you are, babe. There's nothing here. Let's check out the guest bedroom." I tried to open the door, but it was locked. "Hey, there was never a lock on this door, this is new." I kicked open the door and we walked inside. The room reeked heavily of Carlisle Cullen and an unknown female vampire. Bella scrunched up her nose. "You know this scent is fairly recent. I bet he came here before going to Forks. What the fuck?"

The drawers were stocked with clothes that belonged to him and Alice. The closet was fully packed, too. "Peter, I found like ten rolls of hundred dollar bills here, some drugs, a tourniquet, empty vials, and needles like at the doctor's office. What's Warfarin and what's Heparin?"

"I have no idea. Find a bag and we'll throw everything inside and take it with us. Marcus will be able to tell us."

"Bella found a fancy duffle bag in the closet. She opened it up and gasped, "Um, Peter!"

"Yo?"

"There's like tons of cash in here and passports and whatnot. Um, one of the passports is for Rosalie Fitzroy, another is for Tanya Cullen, and the final one is for Isabella Cullen. They're Romanian."

"Say what?" I zipped over to my shocked mate. Motherfucker, I think they were setting this house up to hold Bella, Rose, and Tanya hostage in. There were three more duffle bags in the closet. They were packed with women's clothing, all brand new. They had luggage tags hanging from them—one for each of the three girls. There was also a large suitcase that contained men's clothing, three pairs of handcuffs, and three leg shackles. "Bella, empty out the clothes from the duffle bags, we'll use the bags in case we find more evidence. This shit's getting hairy."

We scoured the room and didn't find anything else. We took the duffle bags and made our way to the bathroom, there was nothing there except for toiletries and a box of tampons under the sink. "Wait, Pete. Vampires don't use tampons," Bella pointed out. She opened up the box and found two iPhones underneath the tampons.

"What the hell is going on, Bella?"

"I don't know. I'm scared, Peter."

"Come here, baby. I'm right here. These scents are a few weeks old and it's just the two of us." I held my mate in my arms for a bit before we made our way to the basement. There was nothing there except for Carlisle's scent and that of the female vampire. I took the opportunity to turn the water off and hit the circuit breaker.

"Peter!" Bella shrieked. I rushed to her side immediately. She was looking inside two trash barrels with a horrified expression on her face. Inside, were the body parts of a dismantled female vampire. "Peter, who is it?"

"I have no idea, but we'll know as soon as we put her back together. I..." My cell phone rang and interrupted me.

"Hello?"

"_Peter, it's Dad, you and Bella need to haul your asses home as soon as you can. Demetri and Embry are on their way back from Egypt, apparently they've got news and it's not good."_

"Yeah, well, we just found tons of shit here at my house in Montana."

"_Like what?"_

"Cash, drugs, passports, a dismantled vampire."

"_Are you fucking with me?"_

"No! Why the hell would I lie about something like that?"

"_Calm down, Peter. You do what you need to do and get home. We'll figure it all out together. Keep my baby safe."_

"Alright, Dad. We'll be home soon." I turned to Bella after ending the call. "We need to go back. I don't want to do this, but we're going to have to bring the dismantled vampire with us and put her back together when we get to La Push. She doesn't have enough venom to fuse together quickly. I'm going to go get that suitcase that we found upstairs. Between that and the duffle bags, we should be able to carry her back with us."

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God..."

"Look into my eyes, Bella." She gulped and looked up. "We're going to be okay," I assured.

I combined all the cash and evidence that we had found in the half full duffle bag that contained cash and passports. I brought the suitcase down to the basement and managed to fit the vampire's torso inside. I stuffed her legs into one duffle bag and her arms, hands, and feet into another. I threw her head into the last empty duffle bag. In all, we had four duffle bags plus a suitcase.

I walked outside with all of the bags and placed them about a quarter of a mile away from the house. "Stay here, Bella. Don't move from this spot," I ordered.

I strolled back into the house and took one last look around. I grabbed a few items of clothing and went into the basement and kicked open a hole in the oil tank. Whatever oil remained in there spilled out onto the floor, it would be enough to accomplish my goal. I dropped the clothes in my hand then poured the venom, from the torn apart vampire, that had collected in the bottom of the trash barrels and doused the clothes with it. I made sure to make a trail of venom leading to the spilt oil. After that, I took my Zippo and set alight the clothes. I zipped upstairs at vampire speed, spit some of my venom onto the mattress in the master bedroom and set it ablaze. Then, I ran into the kitchen, grabbed the dutch oven and the frying pan for Bella and rushed to her side.

"You set the house on fire." It was a statement, not a question.

"Fire gets rid of evidence. There'll be nothing left by the time the fire department arrives. And when the Cullens try to return, they'll think it was some sort of freak accident that took the house out."

We watched from a distance as my very first house went up in flames. It was fitting really, this house was purchased when Charlotte and I still loved each other. This house was where she and I had made the few good memories that we had. Those memories and that love went up in flames throughout the years and whatever morsel of feeling I had left for her was now gone, along with the house.

I trained my eyes on my beautiful mate. Bella. Yes, Bella. She and I would rebuild on the land, and we would make it our house. We'd make new memories here, and I knew that our love would endure because, in her eyes, I could see all the love that she had for me.

I broke down in her arms and started crying. And she held me. She was my strength at the moment. She was my strength always.

By the time the fire department arrived a half an hour later to douse the flames, the house was completely destroyed along with the contents. Bella and I watched from a distance, picked everything up, and started running west. Three hours later, we were back in La Push.

"Do you have the girl?" Marcus asked, concerned.

"Yes, but she's lost almost all of her venom. It's going to take days to fuse her back together, I suspect."

"Let's get to it, then."

We followed Marcus to the cabin in the woods. Charlie, Sue, and Rose were there, as were Luca and Eleazar. I opened up the suitcase and the three duffle bags which contained the body parts of the girl. Luca's eyes widened as soon as he took in her scent. He let out an enormous scream of agony upon seeing the girl's face, "Aaaarrrrgggghhhh! Makenna, who did this to you?" Luca turned to us. "Where is that bastard husband of hers, Charles?"

"I don't know what Charles smells like," I said. "There were so many male vampire scents in that house that it was nauseating. It smelled like a whore house with one resident whore. The most recent scent belonged to Carlisle Cullen though."

Maria walked into the door at that moment. "I ran to Seattle and procured some human blood. The girl will need it to fuse back together properly." She handed us six quart size, wide-mouth, water bottles filled with blood. Obviously, Maria didn't go to a blood bank for this blood. "Don't worry, I took out two drug dealers. Well, three, I ate one of them."

I was trying to picture her draining the blood of humans into these water bottles in an alley somewhere in Seattle. I wanted to laugh, but I couldn't, this was a serious moment here.

"Well, let's get started on reassembling Makenna," Marcus said.

"I have a lot of experience with this, Marcus. You'll need to soak the open ends of her limbs in venom, trying to put her back together by sealing the connected parts over the skin won't work. We need a few basins filled with venom. She's too dry, otherwise." If anyone had experience fusing vampires back together, it was Maria. She used to take them apart and put them back together as a sport.

"I'll go and find some dish pans over on the reservation. Bella, sweetheart, will you come with me?" Sue asked.

"Of course, Mom. I know that Emily has a few from when we tie-dyed shirts together last week."

"I'll go with you both for safety," Maria offered.

"Thank you."

As soon as they left, Charlie turned to me, "What the fuck happened at your house in Montana."

"Dad, it was...it was creepy. The entire house reeked of my ex-wife and sex. Bella and I decided to tear down the house ourselves, so we started going through the drawers to make sure there was nothing of importance left behind. When we got to the guest bedroom, it smelled of Carlisle Cullen. The scent was maybe three weeks old. That's when we found this stuff." I opened up the bag that contained the rolls of cash, iPhones, passport, medical equipment, and drugs.

Marcus took a look at the pills. "Warfarin and Heparin, they're blood thinners. And these are brand new needles—the ones that can pierce through vampire skin."

"We found these handcuffs and shackles in the suitcase, too. Watch this." I pulled on the ends to snap them apart, but they wouldn't budge. All of the men tried, but it was impossible.

"What kind of metal is this?" Luca asked.

"I don't know, but I plan on finding out. Pete, you and I are going to a testing lab in Seattle tomorrow. I know of a shady one that'll do the testing, no questions asked, for a fee," Charlie said. "We'll have to pay them, but they'll be able to tell us what type of metal this is."

"Alright." I nodded my head. "These three duffle bags here were filled with clothes, one for Bella, one for Rose, and one for Tanya. You can see that they had them all labeled and ready to go with luggage tags. Bella found cash and these three passports inside this duffle bag."

I could see Rose, Luca, Charlie, and Marcus becoming enraged as they opened up the passports and saw the names on it. "It looks to me as if they were issued a year ago before we got to Jenks," I pointed out. "After that, Bella found these two iPhones hidden inside a tampon box in the bathroom."

"Okay, keep going Peter," Charlie urged.

"We went down to the basement and we were about to leave when Bella started screaming. She had found Makenna dismantled into two large covered trash barrels. So, to make a long story short. We burned down the house and ran to La Push with Makenna after that."

"What about the frying pan and the dutch oven?"

"Oh, Bella wanted those to cook with. She said they don't make cast iron like they used to in the forties anymore." They all stared at me with perplexed expressions on their faces. "Come on guys, this is Bella we're talking about. She likes to cook."

"It's true," Marcus agreed. "Bella is always experimenting in the kitchen."

I decided to change the subject then, "So, what did Embry and Demetri have to say?"

"I don't know, they both sounded spooked on the phone. And Demetri's feathers are hardly ever ruffled. They're sneaking onto the cargo hold of a military jet headed for the States out of Saudi Arabia. Neither of them have their passports with them," Marcus explained.

"I guess we'll just have to wait for them to get back," I sighed. By now, Maria, Sue, and Bella had arrived. Maria motioned her head, indicating that I needed to take Bella away from here. She was protective of Bella. Actually, it's the first time I've ever seen Maria protective of anyone. She was right, though, this was no place for Bella. The reassembly would be extremely painful for Makenna, and it was gory to watch when a vampire was this dried out.

"Hey, Bella, why don't you and I head to the store and we can get Makenna some clothes to wear, okay?"

"Sure, but I kind of wanted to stay for Makenna."

"Bella, please, you need to go," Maria pleaded. "This is not something that you should be exposed to."

"Listen to her, Bella. Please." Rose looked pleadingly at Bella.

"Okay, just call me and let me know how she's doing."

"Of course."

We left the cabin and stopped at Jasper's, I told him that I was taking Bella to the store while Makenna was being reassembled and that I'd be borrowing his truck. He threw me the keys, then went to assist with the reassembly.

Bella and I drove in silence to the Walmart in Sequim. She turned to me when I parked the truck. "Why did everyone ask me to leave?"

"Bella, reassembling a vampire in Makenna's state is a long and painful process. It's going to take a couple of days to do and she'll be in agony. You can't even watch horror films without freaking out, and this is going to be worse than any horror film ever made."

"Thank you," she said.

"You're welcome. To own the truth, I'm glad that I'm not going to be there either. It makes my stomach crawl just thinking of it."

I pulled Bella onto my lap and breathed in her beautiful scent to calm myself. I would protect her, forever. My mate has already been exposed to fuckery so twisted that I was surprised that her head hadn't spun off of her. She was mine and I was pissed off that there were cretins that even hell would expel that wanted to take her. Mine. I nuzzled my face into the crook of her neck and was suddenly overcome with an urge to mark her, right here and now in the middle of a Walmart parking lot.

I started kissing her, and her lips melted into mine. Our kissing soon turned into an urgent frenzy in which we were both removing our clothes as quickly and as carefully as possible without ripping them. No foreplay, I needed her. I sheathed myself inside of my mate and pushed in and out of her at a steady pace. I didn't take my eyes off of her, I couldn't. What if someone took her from me? My pace became more hurried and frantic as thoughts of Bella being taken away from me filled my mind. Over and over, she screamed my name in desperation until her walls clamped down on me, milking me, taking me along with her as she reached her plateau. I buried my face into her neck and sliced into her flesh with my teeth, reassuring myself that she was mine and that no one would take her from me.

We quickly got dressed and I kissed her, tenderly, one last time on the lips. There was a knock on the truck's window. I turned the key so I could unroll it, an old man wobbling on his cane was standing there.

"May I help you, sir?" I asked.

"That was the best damn sex I've had since my Madge passed twenty years ago."

"Um, you're welcome."

"You keep that up boy and your woman will be popping out babies in no time. Gotta go, nice to meet ya, sonny."

"Uh, right, nice to meet you, too."

The man wobbled away on his cane into the Walmart.

"Let's go to the Port Angeles Walmart instead, Bells," I suggested.

"Good idea," she said. She was sitting stock still with a stunned expression on her face. We both burst out laughing as I started up the truck.

The next day, I was in Jacob and Quil's shop helping out. I needed to get my mind off of everything. Bella was hanging out with Heidi, Chelsea, and the Denali sisters. They were cliff diving, probably in the nude, with Fernando who had somehow managed to outstrip both Marcus and Santiago as the resident hottie.

Fernando came waltzing into the shop a few hours later.

"Hi, Fernando, how can I help you?" Jacob asked.

"Ah, I'm here for some male companionship."

"Um, I don't swing that way, man."

"I don't mean physical companionship, I want to converse with males. It's been just me and Maria for years and before that, I was a nomad roaming the earth alone."

"Oh, I thought you wanted to...um...forget it," Jacob said. "You just want to hang out with us guys."

"Hey, what about me? I'm a woman," Rose said.

"You don't count," we all told her simultaneously. "You're a damn grease monkey like the rest of us."

"You know, most women would look at that as an insult, but I find it to be a compliment, oddly enough."

"So, how was cliff diving?" Paul asked. "Okay, what a really want to know is, were the girls naked?"

"Absolutely, so was I. They told me that nudity is a requirement when it comes to cliff diving."

"Alright, so which chick had the hottest bod."

"Oh, that's difficult to say. They're all very beautiful. Heidi and Bella, of course, are absolutely perfect. Chelsea is cute in a perky sort of way. Then, of course, there were the three succubus sisters that changed me into a vampire, they each have their own individual charms that can be very distracting."

"Hey, did they remember you from when you were human?" I asked, curiously.

"Yes, they were surprised that I was alive. They were positive that they had drained me. Apparently, Irina was the one who slipped after I gave her an orgasm."

"My wife changed you?" Randall asked.

"Yes, but it was way before she met you."

"Well, son of a gun, I had no idea."

"I did sleep with all three of them in one night. It was my final experience as a human."

"Damn, that's way better than my change," Riley commented. "Vicky just bit me while I was walking in the street. Then she ran. Man, did that hurt!"

"I was in excruciating pain while I was changing," Fernando commented. I think it was because I had hardly any blood left in me. I have no idea, but I remember feeling as if I was on fire."

We all thought back to our transformations and shuddered. The pain was incredible, but the pain that Makenna was going through right now was even worse, the poor thing.

Two days later, Makenna was reassembled and resting. She was still too weak to talk or move. Marcus and Maria were overseeing her care and making sure that she took in enough blood.

Charlie and I had taken the handcuffs to the lab in Seattle. We found that they were made of titanium and some foreign unidentifiable substance. We surmised that it was reinforced with vampire venom.

The two of us were at a shopping mall walking around. The sun had peeked out suddenly and we had to dive inside to hide before we started scaring the humans off with our sparkling.

"Hey, Dad, do you think that Bella would like this?" I asked as we stopped inside of a jewelry store.

"Why are you buying her jewelry? Her birthday was in September."

"Dad, Valentine's Day is coming up next week."

"Shit, and I missed last year too. Help me pick something out for Susie, son. And yeah, I think Bella will like that bracelet. She likes sparkly things."

"Well that's good cause I'm a sparkly kind of guy," I replied.

Charlie ended up purchasing a nice pair of diamond earrings for Sue. After that, Charlie purchased a Seattle Mariner's cap and jersey for me and him. He handed the package to me.

"What's this for?"

"I've always wanted to go shopping with a son and buy him boy's stuff. Never had the chance to. As you can see, Bella is very girly."

"Aw, thanks Dad."

"Thank you, son. You make my baby girl happy and you make an old man like me happy, too."

"Dad, you're not old."

"Hey, you're fucking ruining my Kodak moment here!"

"Sorry, Dad."

We walked around for a few more hours until we were sure that the sun had gone down. "We should hunt while we're here," I suggested.

"Yeah, those animals taste...I don't know...they're just disgusting. They taste like lukewarm beer."

We found two homeless drug addicts who were so far gone that they didn't even know who they were. Both of them were lying slumped in an alleyway, clearly, they had overdosed on heroin. After taking care of the bodies, the two of us started running towards La Push. Charlie stopped abruptly, midway through the run, "Peter, this shit with the Cullens is pretty hairy. Promise me something. If something happens to me, you make sure that Bella and Susie are taken care of."

"Dad, you're going to be fine."

"Promise me," Charlie reiterated.

"I promise."

"You're a good son, Peter," he chuckled. "So, when are you going to make an honest woman out of my daughter?"

"After the Cullen mess is over. We both want to get married in front of family and friends. And Bella definitely wants you walking her down the aisle."

"Well, I've always wanted to walk her down the aisle. Honestly, it's every father's dream to see his daughter get married. Susie is still pissed off that Leah and Felix eloped."

"Oh, Bella, warned her, too."

"You know, Leah might be a fancy lawyer, but Bella's always been the one to see reason. I always thought that Bella would make a good lawyer."

"Yeah, Garrett said the same thing, but Bella enjoys teaching."

"That she does. I see her tutoring Bree everyday, if I had a teacher like her, I probably would have done better in school," Charlie said.

"Are you kidding? She's so pretty, I wouldn't have been able to concentrate on my school work."

"You've got a point there. She takes after me in the looks department." Charlie had a smug smile on his face.

"I'll race you back, Dad."

"You've got it, kid." With that, Charlie whipped past me without any warning.

"Hey, no fair! You started without me!" I ran after him as fast as I could. I felt like we bonded today, and it felt nice to know that I had someone that truly thought of me as a son.

_**A few hours later...**_

It was roughly eight pm when Demetri and Embry finally returned to La Push. We all assembled in the forest where Charlie and Billy's hunting cabin was. Makenna was conscious and listening. She was sitting in Billy's old wheelchair; still too weak to move or even speak.

I took in the sight of Maria, I had to ask, "Maria, why are you wearing that outfit?"

"Oh, this is the first time that I'm meeting the entire pack. I wanted to wear the traditional greeting attire of the Quileutes."

"Where did you get it? The Hooters in Seattle is closed. Not that I would know anything about that," Charlie said quickly after Sue raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh, Jane gave me the outfit. It's a little snug up on top, but..."

"It looks perfect," Jared said. He was grinning at her, Picia, and Dora along with every other male wolf and vampire at the meeting.

"Gracias, I am Maria de Coronado of Mexico. And you are?"

"Ahem, I'm Jared Cameron of La Push."

"Alright, we're off topic again. How come we can never stay on the subject? Jared, quit flirting with Maria before I tell your wife and she puts you on babysitting duty for the entire weekend." Charlie chastised. "What happened in Egypt?"

"Embry was able to sneak inside the palace of the Egyptian vampires where the Cullens, Stefan, and Vladimir are currently staying. Tell them what you saw," Demetri prompted.

"First of all, they have a harem of vampire women. I was able to listen in on some conversations. There were native Quileute, Makah, and Hoh girls there, as well as some Egyptian girls. They all seemed miserable, but they seemed to lean on each other for support. They're there for the sole purpose of keeping the males happy."

There were several growls heard amongst the wolves and the vampires, particularly from the women. Leah was shaking violently, she was moments away from phasing. I saw Felix wrap his strong arms around her so that she would remain calm.

Embry continued, "I overheard a meeting between the vampires heading this bullshit. Apparently, some of the group went to Malta and discovered that Luca's coven had all disappeared. They were livid, obviously. Meanwhile, Carlisle had gone to Alaska to seek out the Denalis, but he discovered that they were gone as well. He surmised that the Denalis were on vacation at one of their homes in Russia or Spain."

"Okay, so we're doing good as far as not leaving any tracks," Garrett said.

"Yeah, in that department we're good. Here's where it gets tricky, the Egyptian Coven has a vampire named Benjamin. He has a gift."

"What kind of a gift?"

"He can control all four elements: earth, air, fire, and water."

And then, there was a resounding, "Oh, shit," from almost everyone prior to their jaws dropping to the ground.

"There's more," Demetri said. "They have an army in place, many are former members of the Volturi and veterans of the Southern Vampire Wars who have a vendetta against their former masters. There are roughly a hundred of them—all highly trained and experienced."

Jesus Christ. What the hell are we going to do? A hundred experienced fighters?

"How are we supposed to defeat a hundred experienced vampires?" Maria asked.

"Easy," Bella said surprisingly.

"Alright, Bells, let's hear what you have to say," Charlie said.

"I may not know any vampires, but you all certainly do. Some of you have been alive for thousands of years. You need to find them, explain our predicament, and have them help us. Because honestly, if the Cullen's plans to take over the vampire world succeeds, it affects all vampires and shapeshifters alike. Oh, and Maria, all of those warlords that you fought against for territory, they're up shit creek, too, so you're gonna have to make nice with them and ask them for help."

"I'm frightened as to how your brain operates," Jasper stated. "How did you come to the conclusion that you did?"

"Um, I'm a history teacher, Jasper. Gathering your allies together and making nice with your former enemies is called good political strategy."

"That's my little girl," Charlie commented proudly.

"Yep, and she's my mate," I agreed, nodding my head in pride. Charlie and I both had our chests puffed out and were beaming at Bella.

"Well, I'm impressed," Garrett said. "Bella has probably come up with our only possible solution. We're going to need to go with it, and work out the plans. We have the data of all of the vampires that Masen Cullen Enterprises was looking into. Most of the warlords of the Southern Vampire Wars are on the list as are a few dozen other vampires, some I'm familiar with, others whom I've never come across. Between all of us, we should be able to find names that we're familiar with and get in contact with them. We can show them the financial data on them that the Cullens obtained and use that to convince them to join us."

"What about the nomads with no assets?" Randall asked.

"We tell them about all of the evil the Cullens have committed so far and convince them that way. We must convince them. We need numbers. And we're at an advantage because the Cullens have no idea that we're assembling a team. Alice can't see any decisions we're making because we're completely fortified by shields and wolves."

"Excuse me, may I say something?" Makenna whispered from the wheelchair. It was the first time she had spoken since being reassembled.

"Of course, sweetheart, go ahead."

"You can tell them what Carlisle Cullen did to me."

"What happened to you, my niece?" Luca asked gently.

"I was looking for Charles, he's been missing for weeks now. I finally came across his scent at that house in Montana. I knocked on the door and Carlisle Cullen answered. He seemed agitated. I asked him if he had seen Charles because I detected his scent here and he said he had not, but he knew that he had been in the house because he recognized his scent, too. Then he donned a maniacal expression on his face and told me that I had to pay for Charles's transgressions against one of his women, someone named Charlotte. At that point, I tried to run, but he was too strong for me. I don't want to get into any details, but I was beaten, tortured, and sexually violated for forty-eight hours straight before I was ripped apart and thrown into trash barrels."

"Oh my God!" Rose whimpered and cradled Makenna. "If...If...you ever n...need to talk. I'm...I'm here...I...I know what it's like to be a rape victim." This was a huge step for Rose to come out in the open in front of everyone and talk about her past.

Most of the women were sobbing at this point. Bella's face was buried in my chest and I was running my fingers through her hair to try and calm her.

"He needs to be stopped!" the normally jovial Aro yelled. "They all need to be stopped. This type of violence against women is so...so...it's just brutal, cruel, and pure evil! On top of that...aaarrrggghhh...I...I...need to vent my frustrations...I'll be back!"

Aro started running. A stunned Bella urged me to go with him, "Aro never loses his composure, Pete. He's liable to take out the whole town."

Oh shit! I went charging after him, and I could tell that the other men, vampires and shapeshifters alike were following us. Embry and Demetri, by far the fastest two, rushed past me—Embry in wolf form. I caught up with him just in time to see Aro crash through the front door of the Cullen's house. As soon as I ran inside, rage suddenly hit me and everyone else. Jasper was projecting Aro's anger and we were all riding on it. All of us men were united in one goal: to rip apart Carlisle Cullen's house in Forks. Furniture was thrown, doors were ripped apart, and we were all screaming in anger and venting our frustrations on the once majestic house. I saw Billy Black hurl a refrigerator from the kitchen into the living room. Sam took the entire kitchen island and kicked it with his hind legs. Charlie helped by whipping it out the door. And I took my anger out on Edward Cullen's beloved grand piano. We couldn't get our hands on the asshole, but we could tear apart his house. Eventually, the support beams gave and the roof came tumbling down over our heads, the walls had long since crumbled.

That jolted us all into reality. We all took in the sight around us. We were all covered in plaster and there was no house left to speak of.

"Well, I feel oddly refreshed," Aro stated chirpily.

We all murmured our agreement with his statement.

"What the heck are we going to do about this mess?" Charlie asked.

"If you guys give me a hand, I can bring a couple of dump trucks in and we can haul this debris out of here tonight. It'll take a few trips, but I think it needs to be done before the town officials start investigating," Jared, who had phased back to human form, said.

"Shit, you're right," Charlie agreed. "Alright men, let's do this."

The women came to assist with the clean up with the exception of Makenna who was being cared for by Rosalie.

I thought Esme was funny. While holding an armful of pots and pans, she announced, "Look, Bella! The copper cookware survived and so did the George Foreman Grill!"

"Ooh! Check to see if there are any cookie sheets. You can never have too many of those," Bella replied.

Riley was able to save most of Rosalie's tools for her, while Marcus and Sue salvaged some medical equipment, and miracle of all miracles, a refrigerator filled with donated human blood survived. They brought those things back to La Push.

Emmett had turned the security cameras at the town dump off while we were working so that Jared's trucks could get in and out of there without detection. We had two dump trucks and almost every available pick up truck working to remove the debris. Four hours later, at supernatural speed and strength, we had cleared the debris from the destroyed Cullen home. All that was left was Edward Cullen's Volvo.

"What are we going to do with Edward's Volvo?" Jasper asked.

"Bring it to my shop," Jake chuckled. "I think I'm going to work on the engine a bit."

"What do you have in mind?" I questioned, eager to help.

"How about switching out the engine for that of a 1973 Ford Pinto?"

We all chuckled evilly at that idea.

"I was thinking of giving it a nice paint job," I added. "What do you think of peach?"

"You know, we should add some nice mint green racing stripes to that," Paul smirked.

"Oh, hell yeah."

Idiotic, and a complete waste of time, but I really felt like fucking up that goddamned Volvo.

"I hate that Volvo," Jacob sighed, placing one arm around my mate while staring at the offending car.

"Me too," Bella agreed, leaning her head onto his shoulder.

_**The next day...**_

Bella and I were walking along the shores of First Beach and just talking.

"You know, I used to come here when I was a little girl with Sam, Quil, and Embry. Aunt Molly would bring us. She'd bring a picnic basket and let us run around on the beach. I was always tripping and falling. Sam would always hold his hand out to help me back up. You didn't really know me when I was human, but I was really clumsy. It was embarrassing."

"I bet you were adorable."

"Maybe, just a little. I was always happy here. It was only when I was with my mother that I was sad. She did a number on my self-confidence. That's part of the reason why I was so clumsy."

I seethed at the thought of her mother. I've never met the witch, but from what everyone's told me, she was selfish, cruel, and greedy. Sam told me that Bella was her money ticket, that's why she held onto her for so long. As long as she told Charlie that she needed money for Bella, he would send it to her. Evil bitch! I felt like changing her just so I could rip her apart as soon as she woke up.

"You know, sometimes when I'm walking with you like this, I wish we were both human. I would love to just come home from work, give you a kiss, sit down, and have dinner with you. Maybe we'd have a few babies, and we'd play with them after I got home from work. We'd probably tuck them into bed together or see them onto the school bus in the morning. And on Friday nights, we'd go out on a date together, just the two of us, have dinner by candlelight, and go dancing."

"We can still dance, you know, Pete."

"Yeah, we can," I said as I pulled her into my arms and we danced to the sounds of the waves rolling in.

"I love you so much, Peter."

"Ditto, baby."

"Tell me a story from when you were a kid."

"Well, now let's see. I always taking things apart as a kid and reassembling them. One day, the doctor, who happened to be my uncle, stopped by to give me and my brothers check ups. Well, I didn't want one. So while my brothers were getting their check ups, I took apart the doctor's car engine. Cars were still rare in those days so my curiosity got the best of me."

"Holy crap, what happened when they found out?"

"Daddy tanned my hide so I couldn't sit for a week without flinching and he ordered me to put the uncle's car engine back together. And you know what? I somehow managed to figure it out. It took me two months, but I did it, and my uncle said that his car actually ran better after I reassembled the engine. I was only ten years old."

"Wow, you were like a child prodigy."

"Maybe, I don't know."

We walked together on the beach, hand in hand, and into the forest when we saw two young men from the Quileute Reservation arguing in the distance. Their argument quickly spiraled into a fist fight, and before we knew it the men had phased into wolves. They started howling, then caught sight of Bella and me and started running straight for us.

"Peter!" Bella screamed, I took her hand and we started running through the forest. We heard more howling in the distance. We whipped between the heavily forested trees. Everything was a blur as we ran as fast as our legs could carry us. Suddenly, we were cornered. We were surrounded by a total of seven wolves, all of whom we've never seen before. All of whom were growling at us. All of whom were aiming to kill.

**So, what did you think? I'd love to hear your thoughts on this chapter. I promise to respond to your reviews in a reply. XOXO mama4dukes**


	25. Chapter 25

**Come on guys, I haven't been that bad with the cliffhangers with this story, have I? I think that this is actually the first one. Thank you for your awesome reviews, messages, faves, and alerts. I truly do appreciate it all. Oh and, um, make sure you give Bella and Peter a bit of an applause after their routine. It's not nice to stare guys.**

**If you are offended by swearing, it's best that you do not read this story.**

**This story is AU/OOC.**

**All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Mature readers 18+ only.**

**Bella's POV**

"_Get out of your crouched positions, get your phone out, and call Quil,"_ Brewmaster's voice reverberated through both of our minds.

I slowly pulled my phone out of my pocket and told the wolves, "We mean no harm. We're calling for help."

"Quil," I spoke into the phone. "Pete and I are in trouble. We need your help, we're surrounded by wolves. New wolves."

"_Are you kidding me?"_

"Um, no, did you notice anyone on the res on the verge of phasing? I mean you guys generally keep an eye on these things."

"_Not really. Bella, I'll be right there, try to stay calm. Don't provoke them. Where are you?" _

"In the forest, close to the treaty line."

"_How many are there?"_

"Seven," I whimpered because I was scared shitless.

"_Seven?"_

"Yes, Quil, seven. Can you please get your asses here because Pete and I are surrounded."

"_Oh, fuck! Jacob! We've got trouble. Rose, Riley, Randall can you run the shop?" I_ heard Quil asking as he hung up the phone.

I turned to the wolves. They were all snarling at us. Maybe I should introduce myself and keep talking like Scheherezade did in 101 Arabian Nights. Yeah, that might work.

"Um, hello, I'm Bella and this is my fiancee, Peter. I'm gonna tell you a story that's relevant to your current predicament. So, um, okay, did you know that Quileute's are supposedly descended from wolves? Um, let me enlighten you. The Quileute's have always had magic in their blood. The Quileutes were great spirit warriors, shapeshifters, that transformed into wolves such as yourselves. One day, they encountered a creature that looked like a man, but was ice cold and as hard as stone. This creature wanted one thing and one thing only, blood. He was a vampire. The vampire went after your villagers, the spirit warriors transformed into wolves and found that they were able to take them apart, but the only thing that would permanently kill them was fire."

"Honestly, Bella, did you really need to tell them how to permanently take us out? You're giving them amo," Peter whispered to me from the side.

"Shut it, Peter, just listen. I'm doing my best here." Peter rolled his eyes at me and I continued with my retelling of the Quileute legends, "The vampire had a wife that came to the village to take revenge on the wolves in the name of her husband. By then, there were only two spirit warriors left, Taha Aki and his son. The female vampire took her vengeance out on the villagers and Taha Aki's son was killed. Taha Aki, being the only spirit warrior left, transformed into a wolf and set out to destroy the female vampire. She was strong and angry, and she was able to grab hold of Taha Aki and was about to destroy him when his third wife sacrificed herself by stabbing herself in the heart, drawing the attention of the female vampire away from Taha Aki and to her own spilled blood. This gave Taha Aki enough time to take apart the female creature and set her on fire. Now, you are all descendents of Taha Aki. Your gene activates when there are enough vampires in the area. I fear our presence has activated your genes. So, in short, as you can see, those legends are true, since you are wolves. Um, now, let's fast forward until now."

The wolves seemed to be keeping their attention on me so I kept going with my story. "Okay, so I want to bring you up to date. The wolves found that among the vampires there were good ones and bad ones. They also found relatives that were vampires among the group of good vampires. Right now, the wolves have teamed up with some good vampires, like us, to defeat a group of bad vampires that have been doing unimaginable things including kidnapping women from the Quileute, Makah, and Hoh Nations and making them serve as sex slaves. So, there you have it, your legends in a nutshell. Now, let me try and attempt to help you transform back to your human forms. How about if you think happy thoughts? Or maybe I can sing and dance for you?"

"Sing and dance, Bella? Are you out of your mind?" Peter asked.

"Do you have any better ideas, Pete? Because I'm fresh out of them."

I couldn't think of anything better to do so I started singing and doing the teapot dance that I learned in grade school, _"I'm a little teapot, short and stout, here is my handle, here is my spout..." _I put one hand and on my hip and extended the other arm.

Pete decided to join in, _"When I get all steamed up, hear me shout..."_

"_Tip me over and pour me out!"_ we both finished with brilliant smiles on our faces and Pete actually making like I was a teapot, picking me up, tipping me over so that my extended arm appeared like it was in a pouring position. After he put me down, we bowed to our audience of wolves who were now staring at us with aghast expressions on their faces.

"Okay, Pete, this isn't working."

"Maybe we should try another song, they seem non-threatening now at least," he suggested.

"Um, sure, you do one."

He pondered for a bit then started singing, _"The sun will come out, tomorrow. Bet your bottom dollar that tomorrow..."_

We started hearing hoof beats thundering through the forest. Eleven familiar wolves approached us finally. The seven wolves turned to them and it appeared as though they were conversing. One by one, the seven new wolves were able to return to human form, and everyone else soon followed.

"What in hell are you two doing?" Leah asked as soon as she got dressed.

"Great job, Bella. We heard you telling the story of our legends," Uncle Quil said, proudly, kissing me on top of my head.

"That's great and all, but what the fuck was that dance?" Paul chuckled. "You know these guys think that you two are mentally unstable?"

"Well, excuse us for trying to keep them happy," I humphed. It was then that an eighth wolf made a cautious appearance to our area.

This wolf was smaller in size and had snowy white fur. The wolf approached me, for some reason, and nuzzled it's head into my chest. I stroked the wolf's fur as it whimpered to me. Unsure of what to do, I hugged the eighth wolf to comfort it. Big drops of tears fell from the eighth wolf's eyes.

"Don't worry, everything will be okay," I soothed. I looked up at everyone who seemed just as perplexed as I was.

The eighth wolf continued to nuzzle up to me. It was sobbing. Quil returned to wolf form. He donned a stunned expression on his face as he conversed with the eighth wolf. He was finally able to get the eighth wolf to transform back to human form. And boy, did we all get the shock of our lives when we saw that the eighth wolf was Emily. She was hiding behind me trying to hide her body. Peter removed his button down and put it on her. Everyone gasped in shock. Sam immediately wrapped his arms around her to try to comfort her, but for some reason, she wouldn't let go of me.

"Thank you," she said, and clung on to me.

"Why the fuck don't you ever give me a shirt, god damn it!" Leah fumed.

"You've got a shirt on, Leah. Besides, Emily is a lady."

"Oh, and what the fuck am I, chopped liver?"

"Alright you two, I think the big question here is why has Emily phased now? She was around when the first set of wolves phased when the Cullens were here and she didn't phase then."

"Shit, you're right." Leah blew out a breath, she looked as confused as the rest of us.

"Bella, sweetheart, I'm charging you and Peter with the responsibility of looking into the tribal archives. We're all going to be busy training the new wolves. Now, we have another issue here, we don't know who three of these guys are. They're obviously not Quileute. We also have the issue of two of these wolves being Makah in origin."

One of the guys stepped forward, "My name is Clint Achak and these are my brothers Camden and Cameron. We're from the Hoh Reservation."

"Do you have any relatives that are Quileute?"

"I'm not sure."

"Alright, we're going to have to do some serious genealogical research."

"And who are the two wolves that are Makah in origin?" Bella asked.

"That would be Emily and her brother Tohopka," Sam answered.

"Okay, we need to look into the Young family tree. This is just fucked up," Uncle Quil who never swore, did, in a flustered way. He sighed. "Bella, Peter, go to Sam and Emily's and make sure their kids are alright. I'm sure Marta and Elena are watching them. You need to explain to Jonah, Jebediah, and everyone else what's happened. Then, go to Molly and ask for the keys to the archives room. You two start searching the tribal records."

"Of course," my mate said.

"Oh and tell all of the imprints that they should go ahead and have dinner without us."

"I can have something ready for all of you," I offered.

"No, have Marta and Elena prepare something. Tell them to cook for eighteen wolves. They're going to be ravenous. I really need you and Peter to go through the files in the archives. Bella, you have an eagle eye for detail."

"Okay, got it." I tried to leave, but Emily clutched onto me for dear life.

"Please don't leave me, Bella."

"I have to go, you'll be fine. Your brother is here and so is Sam." I extended my hand out to Tohopka, "Nice to meet you, I'm Bella, by the way."

"Oh, good to finally meet you, too. You're pretty."

"Thank you," I gushed. I wasn't accustomed to people being so forthright with me.

I heard Peter growling. Leah started rubbing his arm so he'd calm down.

"Bella, I can't do this. Please don't go."

"Emily, you're strong. You can do this. You care about both the Makah people and the Quileute's more than anyone I know. Obviously, you're meant to be a protector."

"I can't, Bella, please. Please don't leave me."

I looked pleadingly at Uncle Quil.

"Oh, God, and I'm half naked. This is so embarrassing."

"You're going to have to get over your modesty, Emily," Leah said. "It sort of comes with the territory."

"Yeah, you have to be more like Bells. She cliff dives naked all the time," Paul said.

Uncle Quil arched an eyebrow at me.

"And I'm going to stop cliff diving naked starting right now. Yep," I said with determination.

For some reason, Pete, Paul, Embry, and Leah smirked at me as if they didn't believe me. I can start wearing a bikini when I cliff dive. Does that mean that Fernando and Santiago have to wear swim trunks when they cliff dive? Because that'll put a damper on the whole visual cliff diving experience. Hmm...

"Bella, we really have to train these new wolves. You and Pete need to go and do some research," Uncle Quil said, jogging me out of my thoughts.

"Right," I said, then turned to Emily. "I really have to go."

"Okay, then I'm coming with you."

"Emily..."

"Bella, I can't do this. I'm a married woman and a mother. I like to bake and do crafts. I like to take my kids to the playground and watch them as they play on the swings. I..."

"Em, you can still do those things, you just have a little extra something in you that makes you a stronger woman," I interrupted.

"I can't fight, Bella. I'm very passive."

"Bullshit, you're the most passive aggressive woman I know. You can't lie to me, Emily. I've seen you become frustrated whenever Sam or one of your kids piss you off. Now you just have to channel that aggression."

"I can't do it, Bella. On top of that, I don't want anyone knowing my personal thoughts. You know how these guys have absolutely no respect for women."

"Look at it this way, at least now you'll know their private thoughts, too. I, myself, am pretty curious about what runs through Paul's brain. It has to be an interesting place."

Paul fixed me with a look of incredulity. I simply shrugged my shoulders at him in response.

"Bella, please stay with me."

"Emily, you'll be fine," Leah assured. "I'll stay with you. I promise."

Emily donned a fearful expression on her face after hearing Leah. "Please, Bella," she begged.

"You have to do this on your own. You're brave. You can do this." I gave her a hug. "I'll come and check on you in a few hours, okay?" Emily had tears streaming down her face. I cradled her face between my palms and looked into her eyes. "You're strong, Emily. And I won't be far. Uncle Quil will guide you, okay?"

She nodded her head in acquiescence as I left her with the pack. I saw Sam pulling Emily into his arms. "Isabel has a cough, Bella. Can you check on her?" she called after me.

"Of course, I will. She's my namesake. We can't have her getting sick," I chuckled. I had a soft spot in my heart for the little girl.

Pete and I ran through the forest back to the cabins. We gathered as many vampires together and explained the situation.

"Are you kidding me, eight new wolves?" Billy asked.

"I'm not, Billy. And five aren't even Quileute. There are three from the Hoh Reservation and two that are Makah."

"Huh?"

"The three that are from the Hoh Reservation are brothers. They're not sure about having any Quileute blood in their lineage.

"And the two that are from the Makah Reservation?"

"One is Tohopka Young, the other is Emily."

"Emily?" Billy, Mom, and Dad's all blurted out.

"How is that possible? She didn't phase when the Cullens were around," Billy said.

"She didn't even show signs of phasing. Sam would have noticed," I pointed out.

"Jesus, I think we're going to need you to look into this, Marcus," Sue stated flatly.

"I'll be happy to offer my assistance where I can," he replied.

"Oh, Marcus, can you check on Isabel? Emily's worried because she's developed a cough of some sort. I know the flu is going around on the reservation," I informed him.

"We can go check on her right now, then I'll help you and Peter go through the archives."

"I'll help, too," Esme offered.

"Thanks, I'm not so sure how we're going to look into the lineage of the boys from the Hoh Reservation, though."

"What were their last names?" Billy asked.

"Achak," Pete replied.

"I don't know them, but then again, I only know a couple of people from the Hoh Reservation. I think your best bet is to go through their archival records, Uncle Quil is right."

"Alright, we'll take care of that now."

"Let me just grab my medical bag so I can examine Emily's little girl," Marcus said. He truly enjoyed being a doctor and became excited anytime he could put his medical hat on. Marcus liked interacting with people and somehow, while he was here, he had wormed his way into taking the overnight shift at the tribal hospital on a volunteer basis. The doctors were thankful because they were short staffed. And Marcus was having the time of his life. He and Sue have been discussing opening a private practice in Pennsylvania. It appeared he didn't want to return to Volterra at all. Besides, we weren't sure if Esme would survive there. She would drive everyone nuts with all of her pranks.

The four of us checked on Sam and Emily's kids. It turned out that Isabella was coming down with a bit of a chest cold. Marcus put her to bed and ordered some chicken soup for her which Marta starting working on immediately. We explained to Marta, Elena, Jonah, and Jebediah what had happened, they were all deeply concerned and stated that they would keep an eye on their grandkids and make sure that they toed the line and went to school everyday. Bella then told Marta and Elena of Uncle Quil's request to have a meal prepared for eighteen shape-shifters. That made them happy and they soon prepared a list and sent Jonah and Jebediah off to Walmart for groceries.

"Don't forget school snacks for the grandbabies! And more of those juice boxes too!" Elena called after them as they climbed into Emily's car.

Satisfied with everything at Sam and Emily's, we made our way to the homes of the other imprints and informed them of what was going on. Demetri, Felix, and Alec made their way over and told us that Aro had sent them to guard the reservation because, with the wolves in the forest, it was largely unprotected. That was good thinking of Aro, I had to admit.

After getting the keys to the archive room from Aunt Molly, the four of us started going through the files. Bree and Caius joined us to help with the research. With the six of us here, we should be able to find something quickly.

"Okay, so Emily is Leah's second cousin from her father's side so I would say we start looking into Harry Clearwater. For those of you who don't know, he's Leah and Seth's father, but he passed away about nine years ago," Bella informed us. After searching for a bit, we didn't come up with much of anything.

"You know something, I think we need Emmett," Esme said. "We need him to bust into the computers."

"Yeah, you're right," I agreed. "Let me give him a call now."

Emmett was in the archive room working his technological magic within ten minutes. "Hey, I can hack into the Makah and the Hoh archives from here as well. Let me transfer the files onto my laptop, it'll be easier for me and you guys can all look at the screen as I work. Alright, I've got his data: Harry Clearwater, married to Susan Uley, father to Leah and Seth. Hang on, I have to go back a generation. Okay, here we go, parents: Peter Clearwater and Julie Littlesea; siblings Michael and Elizabeth. You said that Emily is Leah's second cousin, right?"

"Yes, so we need to look at Harry Clearwater's cousin's line because Emily would be the child of Harry Clearwater's cousin."

"Well, then we just need to go back one generation and check out Peter Clearwater and Julie Littlesea and compare it with the Young file from the Makah reservation and the pack archives, right?" Esme asked.

"Yes, I believe so. All this second cousin, first cousin stuff is making my head spin. We also have to find the gene carrier."

"Alright, let's do this, I'm going to start with Harry's parents: Peter Clearwater and Julie Littlesea."

"I can help you there," I said. "The Littleseas didn't start carrying the gene until this generation when Billy's sister, Connie, married Kevin Littlesea and had Collin and his brothers, Craig and Cody."

"So the gene had to come from Peter Clearwater's side, then," Marcus said. "Where did he get his gene from?"

"I've got it," Emmett announced. "He got it from his mother Amelia Ateara who is Uncle Quil's sister. Amelia Ateara had three children: a daughter named Lucy, and two sons, Daniel and Peter."

"We need to look into Lucy and Daniel, then."

Emmett started researching the Makah records. "Come here guys, I think it's Lucy Clearwater. It says here that she married a Quileute man named Raymond Fuller and had one son, George. Raymond died when George was three years old and she remarried a Makah man named Edwin Young, they had a son named David. David Young married a woman name Rita Fisher who is Emily's mother. And just in case you're wondering, George Fuller had two sons, Brady and Brody, and we all know that Brady's a wolf. So Emily and her brother got their gene through the Ateara line then, and so did Brady."

"Okay, that's one down. What about the Hoh boys?" I asked.

"Just look into the Uley line," my mate said.

"Why?"

"All three of them had no scent."

"You're right, that's a good point. Emmett, their last name was Achak; first names were Clint, Cameron, and Camden. And start with Thomas Uley because he was Marta and Jonah's son."

"Hey, I think I've got this, there's a Mirabelle Uley listed in the Hoh archives."

"I found Mirabelle Uley listed as a double gene carrier in the pack records," Caius said. "She's the daughter of Caleb Uley and Alice Huautah. Caleb is one of Thomas's sons and Levi Uley's brother."

"Where did Alice Huautah get her gene from?" Marcus asked.

"The Black line, she shares a grandfather with Ephraim Black."

"Okay and who is Mirabelle Uley to the Achak boys?"

"Their grandmother it seems. She married a man named Terrance Achak and they had one son named Christopher, then it says she disappeared in 1968, without a trace, and is deemed a missing person."

We all looked at each other. "You don't think it's possible that she was abducted by the Cullens, do you?" I asked.

"Anything is possible at this point," Caius rubbed the back of his neck in frustration.

"In 1968, we lived in Sooke, British Columbia in Canada. It's only a three hour drive at human speed to Forks and that includes a ferry ride. It was certainly close enough for any offenses to be committed," Esme sighed. "I didn't know, I could have stopped it."

"Stop it, Esme," Peter said. "Stop blaming yourself. You had no idea what kind of a degenerate Carlisle Cullen was. None of us knew. You're a victim yourself."

Marcus pulled Esme onto his lap and let her cry. None of us blamed her. We had no idea how treacherous Carlisle, Edward, and Alice were. They had lied to everyone about anything and everything.

"You know, we need to check the missing persons archives thoroughly," Caius noted. "We only researched a certain time frame. Who knows how long this has been going on."

"You're right," Emmett agreed. "I'm going to hack into some police mainframes, no kid should ever have to go without their mothers, and who knows how many kids went without their mothers because of the Cullens."

"What in God's name is the purpose of keeping so many women as slaves? I don't understand it."

"They're sick, Bella. They're mentally ill. The reasons for their actions might not ever be answered. I can say with all honesty that, though the Volturi were cruel at one point, we never reached this level of depravity."

A few hours later, the pack were all gathered at Uncle Quil's house. They were done with training for the day, it seemed. Sam and Emily were arguing, loudly, I might add, when Peter and I arrived at their house.

"How the hell could you do that to Leah?" Emily asked with her hands on her hips.

"I was a teenager in high school. I wanted to get laid. You can't fault me for that."

"You told her that it was your first time! And why is this the first time that I'm hearing about Rebecca Black?"

"She didn't mean anything to me."

"Oh, and that makes it better? I feel bad for both Rebecca and Leah. You...you...you animal!" Emily slapped Sam across the face, then she slapped Paul and Jared too."

"Hey, what the fuck was that for?" Jared asked.

"For being man whores!"

"Fuck yeah, I was a man whore, and proud of it too," Paul smirked.

"Um, so, how was your first day as a wolf?" I asked Emily.

"I hate it. I hate having them in my brain and I hate being in theirs. Did you know that Sam had a running bet going with some of his friends while in high school to see how many girls they could score with using their, 'I'm a virgin' line? Oh, and one of his friends participating in the bet was Riley while he was at Forks High."

"It doesn't surprise me." I shrugged my shoulders. "Teenagers do stupid things. And Riley has always been an idiot."

"Yes, and Paul and Jared are the worst! Ugh! They had sex with almost every girl in their class before they imprinted."

"Come on, Em, this is Paul and Jared that we're talking about. Their brains reside in their dicks."

"You got that right, sis." Leah high-fived me, then started laughing along with me and Emily.

"Having Emily in our brain is just so wrong," Jared commented. "I mean she's nothing like Leah."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"That's it, I'm putting a stop to this conversation right now. What did you find?" Uncle Quil asked me and Peter.

We explained what we found out to everyone. Uncle Quil noted that we should find out where all the pack genes led to because they didn't take into consideration the fact that some Quileutes may have married outside of the tribe. I pointed out the fact that he did the same thing when he married Aunt Molly.

"Good point, Bella. I had been gone from the reservation for so many decades that I haven't kept up with the genealogy much. Another problem is that we didn't think it was possible for women to pass on the gene."

"So, who are we related to?" Clint Achak asked.

"You would be related to Sam, Leah, Seth, Embry, and Paul on the Uley side and to Jacob, Jared, and Collin on the Black side, but very distantly. There are at least five generations separating you. You're actually closest to Jared. You'd be like third cousins," Pete explained. "Oh, and you have a ton of vampires and hybrids in your line."

"And Emily and Tohopka are actually closely related to Brady," I added.

"That would mean me too, right? I'm Brady's brother, Brody."

"Hang on," Camden Achak said. "Do you know Becca Black?"

"Yeah, she's my sister. Why?"

Camden's eyes widened. "Um, how many generations did you say separate us from his family?" he asked.

"Don't worry, man. We're almost unrelated to them. It's at least five generations that separate us," Jared pointed out.

"Oh, phew. I got worried there for a sec. I thought I hit my cousin or something."

"We're gonna get along just fine." Paul slapped Camden on his back.

"So, um, where is Becca anyway?" his brother Cameron asked with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, I haven't seen her in a few weeks. By the way, if you do see her, tell her that I said 'hi' and ask her to give me a call," Emily's brother Tohopka added.

All of the guys smirked except for Jacob who blurted out, "She's a vampire, thank fuck, and happily mated!"

"Damn it!" shouted Cameron. "And Lauren Mallory and Jessica Stanley are both married. Now, what am I going to do?"

"No kidding man. How the hell am I supposed to get it on with her off the market?" Tohopka questioned.

"Don't worry man, Riley, Jared, and I can help you out there," Paul smirked. "We know all of the easy girls in the Olympic Peninsula."

"Paul, how can you pride yourself on something like that? Don't you have any sort of morals?" I asked.

"Nope, none at all."

"Asshole."

"Yeah, I may be an asshole, but you still love me and you know it."

"Tohopka, I'm so disappointed in you!" Emily seethed.

"Yeah, yeah, what the fuck else is new, Susie Homemaker."

I decided to change the subject. "Maybe you should introduce me and Pete to the other wolves," I suggested.

"Sure, Bells," Jacob said. Peter grimaced a bit. He always felt uncomfortable around Jake because the two of us used to be a couple. I could jump off of a cliff stark naked with Paul and Pete didn't bat an eyelash because we've always been friends only, but around Jake he actually felt threatened for some reason. Everything was fine and dandy when we weren't talking, but now that we were friends again, Pete felt some sort of external pressure. He didn't have to worry, Jake and I were both happily mated to others. I grabbed onto Pete's hand gently and gave it a squeeze of reassurance. He chuckled at me.

Jake introduced us to Brody Fuller, Brady's brother; Craig Littlesea, Collin's brother; and Jeremy Cameron, Jared's brother."

"Hang on, Collin, don't you have a brother named, Cody, as well? Shouldn't we be keeping an eye on him?" I asked.

"Shit, you know something, he's been in bed with the flu all week. What if it's not the flu?"

"Oh, man." Jared brushed his hair back. "My brothers, Jaden and Jack, have the flu and so does my sister, Jenny."

All of our eyes widened. "We need to call the Camerons and the Littleseas. Have Marcus go to their houses and evaluate them. I want all four of them monitored."

"He's at the tribal clinic," I said.

"Excuse me, I have a question for you," Brody stated. "We all work or go to school. How are we supposed to deal with this situation?"

"You have to make do the best that you can. I know that you and Jeremy both work for Jared so that's not a problem. It's everyone else that we have an issue with."

"I'm an accountant and I work from home," Craig pointed out. "Basically I set my own hours, but Cody is due to ship out with the Marines two weeks."

"Well, that's going to be a massive problem. We're going to need Marcus to write up a medical excuse of some sort. One that will pass muster with the Marines. I'm going to go see Marcus right now. I want him to check in on the kids with the flu and talk to him about some other things."

"Wait, Uncle Quil. There's one more thing and it involves the Achaks," I said.

"What is it, sweetheart?"

"It's quite possible that their grandmother, Mirabelle, was kidnapped by the Cullens in 1968."

"Our dad grew up without a mother," Clint pointed out. "Our grandpa never stopped looking for her. He still believes she's out there somewhere."

"Damn it all to hell!" Uncle Quil raged. "Will this madness ever end?"

_**One week later...**_

Most of our group had left La Push to seek the assistance of vampires that they knew. We had people on every continent of the globe and all over the United States and Canada. Jasper and Victoria left with Maria, Fernando, Aro, Picia, and Jacob to speak to some of the warlords of the Southern Vampire Wars. Maggie and Demetri left with Jane and Paul to speak with Siobhan and Liam of the Irish coven. Uncle Quil went with Alec and Huilen to South America to seek out vampires there. Everyone else left accompanied by a shield to keep them covered from Alice's visions.

La Push was left in the care of the newer wolves and Sam, Seth, Jared, Brady, and Collin as well as the remaining vampires which included Marcus, Esme, Billy, Rebecca, Luca, Marta, Elena, Makenna, Tanya, Embry, Emmett, Rose, Riley, Bree, Peter, and me. Most of us were running patrols with the wolves. We had to cover, not only La Push, but the Makah Reservation, the Hoh Reservation, and Forks. It was crazy. Most of the wolves worked or went to school so we vampires did a lot of the patrols. Tanya, Rose, and I had to be with a male vampire at all times. We were under heavy guard, and Caius laid out some sort of royal mandate that we absolutely had to be protected. He let Chelsea go because she was a strong fighter, on equal par with Maria, and she knew many vampires that would help our cause.

Quil and Jacob left their shop to Rose, Riley, Embry, and Pete to run. Sam, who was Quil's beta, had temporarily taken over alpha duties in Quil's absence. He was used to running the pack so it was easy for him. Of course, Emily cringed at the thought of having her husband order her around. Apparently, he was alpha ordering her in the bedroom for fun. Emily didn't think it was so funny. Pete and I kind of did. Then again, Emily wasn't too keen on oral sex.

Today was Valentine's Day. Peter and I had just finished running a patrol and we were free until morning.

"Bella, put a pretty dress on, we're going out," Pete announced.

Okay, what's my mate up to now?

I put on my favorite red dress with a pair of black pumps and actually took a little extra time to style my hair and put some make-up on. It was Valentine's Day, after all.

"You look beautiful, Bella," Pete said as I walked out of the bathroom.

"Thank you, you look pretty beautiful yourself." He was dressed in a suit and was wearing a tie I had picked out for him in Paris. He looked gorgeous. I wanted him now.

"Come here." He motioned with his hand. I stood directly in front of him and he kissed me tenderly on the lips. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes." I grabbed my clutch and walked out of the cabin, hand in hand with my mate. He slung a backpack on his shoulder, then picked me up bridal style, and started running. "Pete, I'm capable of running on my own, you know."

Pete completely ignored me. He kept running with me in his arms until we reached a populated area near Tacoma, Washington, then he hailed a cab. A few minutes later, we arrived at a very regal looking castle. He paid the driver and we walked inside.

"Welcome to Thornewood Castle. You must be Mr. Whitlock, we've been expecting you. Everything is prepared in the suite to your specifications," a woman greeted us with two glasses of champagne. Pete gave her his credit card and she quickly checked us in and showed us to our room. "Here we are, this is Lord Byron's Suite. It's our most romantic suite in the castle, it feature a king size bed, a hear shaped jacuzzi for two, a double-headed walk in shower, fireplace, and a view of the lake. If you need anything, please ring the front desk at anytime. Enjoy your stay." The woman gently shut the door and left the room.

"Peter, this is so romantic. When did you have time to plan this?"

"I planned it a couple of weeks ago. Do you like it?"

"I love it, it's just what I needed. Time alone with the best man in the world away from everyone and everything."

"Yeah, same here."

Peter placed his iPod in the stereo dock and turned on some music. He held his hand out to me. I went to him and he pulled me into his arms. The two of us danced cheek to cheek, swaying to the music, and enjoying our proximity.

After a while, Peter grabbed a little wrapped box from his jacket pocket and held it out to me.

I smiled, unwrapped it carefully, and opened the box. Inside was a gorgeous bracelet of alternating diamond and pink sapphire gemstones set in platinum. "I love it, Pete. It's beautiful. Thank you."

"I figured that the bracelet had a little bit of you and me in it. It has both your birthstone and mine." He shrugged his shoulders and looked sheepishly away.

"I really do love it Peter. It's perfect, just like you are." I remembered my gift to him at that moment and snagged my clutch off of the bed. I took my gift to him out and gave it to him.

"You didn't have to get me anything, Bella."

"I wanted to. It's nothing as fancy as you got for me, but I hope you like it." With Jake and Emily's help, I had braided leather into a bracelet for him, then took it to a jewelry store in Port Angeles and had them add a silver clasp on both ends to close it. One side of the clasp had the initial 'B' engraved on it, while the other side had the initial 'P' engraved on it. When the clasp was closed, the initials came together and formed 'BP' for Bella and Peter.

"It's gorgeous, Bella. I really like it, it's a manly bracelet. But what's with the 'BP'? Why do I have to wear a bracelet representing British Petroleum."

"Peter, you know damn well that 'BP' stands for Bella and Peter. Besides, British Petroleum new monicker is Beyond Petroleum which, frankly, I don't get because isn't petroleum simply petroleum?"

"I know," he chuckled. "I was just trying to get a rise out of you. I really do love the bracelet, though."

"Thanks, I braided the leather part myself."

His eyes widened. "You made this yourself? For me?"

"Just the leather part. The silver clasp was added by a jeweler in Port Angeles. I had a lot of help with the braiding from Jacob and Emily."

"You don't know how much this means to me Bella. It's from your heart. I'll treasure it just like I treasure you."

"Pete," I whispered, with a sudden need to be in his arms. He pulled me in flush against him and started kissing me. I felt him sliding down the zipper to my dress. He slipped the dress off of me gently. I was standing in my bra and panties wearing heels. Peter carefully unhooked my bra and helped me out of it. I was now standing in front of him in my black lace thong panties. Peter had his pitch black, lust-filled eyes trained on me.

"Beautiful," he murmured in my ear. He removed his coat and hung it over a chair. I helped him take his tie off carefully, then worked on his shirt—button by button, then ran my hands over his chest, feeling every curve and ripple of his muscles. I unbuckled his belt and unbuckled his slacks, slowly pulling the zipper down, they cascaded to the floor and pooled at his feet. Peter got out of his shoes and socks, leaving just his boxers on. I giggled when I saw that he was wearing black boxers with red hearts all over them. Boy, he had really pulled out all the stops for this special day.

I licked my lips, drinking in the sight of my mate, he was perfection all the way. I ran my hands down his body and dropped down to my knees. His cock sprang to attention as I slid his boxers down. I licked the entire length of his cock from base to tip several times as if I were licking an ice cream. I was teasing him, I knew what he wanted.

"Bella, please," he begged.

"Please what?"

"Take it, swallow it, put it in your mouth, I need to be inside of you."

I smirked at him then swirled my tongue on his tip, teasing him, before taking in his entire length. I slowly drew him in and out, using my tongue to soothe him. I continued this action, slowly, sinuously until I reached a steady rhythm, he started moaning uncontrollably, then abruptly picked me up and carried me to the majestic looking four poster bed. He ripped my panties off and sheathed himself inside of me, then slowly pumped himself in and out, kissing me, playing with my nipples, titillating my sweet spot with his fingers, his cock, with everything.

I was panting in agony, desperately wanting more. I arched my back to try to draw him in deeper. He responded by quickening his motions. I nipped at his nipple, causing him to groan and thrust faster. I rolled him onto his back and rode him, I needed him deeper inside of me. With each descent, his cock hit my core, I was getting closer, and I could feel that he was, too.

I did my best to hold out as much as I could, but as soon as I felt his cold seed burst inside of me, I couldn't take it anymore. My walls clenched down on him like a vice grip and I shattered all over him, leaning down to leave my mark on his neck, and pumping my love into him.

I released my teeth from his neck and bathed his wound with my tongue. When I looked into his eyes, he was holding a single red rose up in front of him. "Happy Valentine's Day, Bella."

I accepted the rose, held it in front of me, took in it's fragrance, and smiled.

"I love you, Peter."

"I love you, Bella."

And we made love for the rest of the night, relishing in the feeling of being in each other's arms, and appreciating the fact that no matter what lay in store for us, we would have our love sustaining us.

**Were you surprised at who the new wolves actually were? Wasn't it ironic how vampire Bella ended up explaining the legends to try to buy some time? Did you like Bella and Peter's little song and dance number? As for the genealogical research, Emily really does have Ateara blood, SM stated it in her Illustrated Guide. Rebecca's love spread far and wide, didn't it? Poor Emily, being married myself, I wouldn't want my husband in my brain, would you? With the revelation that the Hoh boys' grandmother was most likely a victim of the Cullens, you see just how treacherous the Cullens really are. Finally, how did you like Pete's Valentine's Day surprise for Bella? I'd love to hear your thoughts in a review. I promise to respond. Thank you for taking the time to read. XOXO mama4dukes**


	26. Chapter 26

**Thank you for your terrific reviews, messages, faves, and alerts! You all loved Petey and his lovely Valentine's Day surprise for Bella. This is a huge chapter as far as it being a turning point for our vamps.  
**

**This chapter is AU/OOC**

**I am putting a warning for swearing, excessive alcohol consumption, and talk of past drug use in this chapter.**

**All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement intend.**

**Mature readers 18+ only please.  
**

**Aro's POV**

The mess that the Cullens had created had to be dealt with and it had to be dealt with immediately. The devious plans that they had were unacceptable and I could not imagine any vampire not siding with us. For the first time ever, Caius and I had separated to go seek out the assistance of fellow vampires. We left Marcus in charge of the vampires in La Push, in case any executive decisions had to be made on behalf of the Volturi.

In charge? Honestly, it had been a while since Caius, Marcus, and I had been in charge. This entire operation was largely being run by Peter Whitlock, Garrett Adams, Quil Ateara the Second, and Charlie Swan. They had proven themselves to be capable leaders with strong heads on their shoulders. Charlie Swan was the biggest surprise. The man was a product of years of experience in law enforcement and he had taken charge of the entire operation, no doubt fueled by the threat to his daughter.

When I saw a man like Charlie Swan in action, I had to conclude that the Volturi had failed in many ways to stay in control of the vampire world. Still, we couldn't relinquish our power because there were many covens vying for the seat of the Volturi and they would rule with an iron fist or have nefarious plans like the Romanians, the Egyptians, and the Cullens. That simply would not do. In the last decade, we've made many changes to the way we ruled, but I had a feeling that the biggest change was yet to come.

We had all separated to request the help of other covens. Caius and I had undertaken the two most dangerous missions. He was headed to Scandinavia to request the help of former Vikings while I was headed to Mexico to seek assistance from former warlords of the Southern Vampire Wars. We were met with mounds of protest from our group, but as the leaders of the vampire world, it was our responsibility to deal with the most deadly of our world.

I was accompanied by Maria, Fernando, Jasper, Victoria, Jacob, and Sulpicia. I tried to get Sulpicia to remain in La Push for her safety. She flatly refused and even threw a temper tantrum stating that if I were killed on my mission she'd hurl herself into the flames so she'd rather join me. If I were to die, she would die alongside of me. It warmed my heart that she felt this way about me. Before leaving La Push, we had a frantic lovemaking session during which we expressed our eternal love for each other.

"We're here," Maria said. "Diego Valdez is most likely going to be the hardest one to sway. If we can get him on our side, I am positive that the others will follow. He's been retired for about thirty years now. He runs a tequila manufacturing plant here in Jalisco. Are we ready?"

"I can't see putting it off any longer, Maria. It has to be done," I replied.

"Let's do this, then. Picia, stay by my side," I ordered.

"Don't worry about Picia, Aro," Maria chuckled. "Chelsea and I have trained her and she's a fast learner. She can probably kick your ass from here all the way back to Washington."

Ouch, that didn't really didn't say much about my fighting skills. "Jasper, maybe it's time you and Peter bumped up my training when we return to Washington."

"No problem, Aro," he replied with a wink.

We approached the steel gates of Diego Valdez's compound and rang the bell. Before we knew it, we were surrounded on all sides by vampires, scary looking ones too. I wonder what they looked like when they were human because they all resembled pit bulls. Poor saps. I hope they had mates because they had faces that only a mate could love. I don't even think their mother's could love them.

Jasper looked at me with an exasperated expression. He was probably honing into my feelings. Ah, well, time to get serious, I suppose.

"We come in peace and we mean absolutely no harm," Maria said. "We need to speak to your master, Diego."

"Wait here," one man replied with a gruff voice. We were still surrounded by nine of his guard. One of them licked his lips upon taking in the sight of Fernando. Oh my God! That's a woman? Fernando, Jasper, and Jacob all looked at me with perplexed expressions.

After a few minutes, the man with the gruff voice returned, "Senor will see you. Follow me."

We were shown into a heavily guarded board room. Maria introduced us all.

"So what brings the illustrious Aro Volturi to my compound?" Diego asked.

And so I delved into my explanation of what the Cullens, Romanians, and Egyptians had planned.

"What does it have to do with me?"

"It has everything to do with you and the rest of the vampire world. Our very existence is being threatened. They want to exterminate all human feeding vampires, shape-shifters like Mr. Black here, and their plans for the females of the world are even more nefarious. They plan to exterminate you, Senor Valdez, and we have proof."

I showed him all of the financial data that we had extracted from Carlisle Cullen's computer. He became enraged.

"I want hard evidence of all of his activities," he said next. Maria was right. This man was a tough nut to crack.

So I showed him photos of Tanya, Rose, and Isabella and their plans for them. I told him about all of the Native American women, mothers and daughters alike, that have been kidnapped and forced to serve as sex slaves. I showed him photos of the crime scene in Isabella's room. I ended my explanation by telling him of their plans to use human women as vessels so they could create hybrid vampires.

Diego Valdez was seething. "Bring my Blanca here," he told one of his minions.

A few minutes later, a beautiful young lady around the age of seventeen arrived, "Yes, Papi?"

"Come and sit down, daughter. I'd like you to meet some people."

Diego introduced us all to the young lady. "I'd like to introduce you to my daughter, Blanca. Her mother was my mate. She was human. She became impregnated with my seed and died will giving birth to Blanca. Blanca has grown up without a mother. No child should grow up without a mother. I witnessed the birth of my daughter and the death of my mate. It was a brutal death as the infant literally crawled her way out of her mother's womb. No woman should have to suffer through that sort of pain. The rapes and the use of women as sex slaves bother me as well. And the fact that these people want to treat women so brutally is plain unacceptable to me. Even when I was vying for territory, I never allowed rape. I assassinated my second in command for raping a young human woman. I will help you with your mission and I will gather the other warlords here, the enemy must be conquered."

"Thank you, Senor Valdez. From this moment on we are all allies. For we have a common enemy, more evil than one can ever imagine."

"Let me gather together my sources and we will put our heads together. Then we celebrate our union. I have some tequila that has just matured."

"Tequila? I love tequila," I gushed.

I noticed that Jasper slapped his forehead upon hearing that. I'm not that bad when I indulge in my favorite beverage am I?

Twelve hours later, every known warlord in the vicinity had gathered in Diego's conference room. Six former warlords of the Southern Vampire Wars had gathered. They were all retired and living in peace. The Southern Vampire Wars had been on a ceasefire for decades now. I was currently informing everyone about everything I knew about the Cullens while Maria backed me up.

"Are you telling me that they have acquired some of our defectors?" Rico Montez asked.

"Yes, our spies have confirmed this. At least one hundred experienced fighters in Egypt alone. We haven't been able to get a good grasp of what exists in Romania yet, but I fear it may be worse. On top of that, it seems as if they've acquired a vampire who can manipulate elements."

"Madre mia, how are we supposed to combat him?"

"That's a good question, but if we combine all of our gifted vampires along with our shape-shifter friends, I think we can come up with a good plan."

"Where do we gather to plan this?"

Jacob spoke up next, "My alpha has invited all of the leaders and their mates to La Push. There is a resort there where you can all stay. As a precaution, Aro has bought out all of the rooms for the time being. The only thing that we ask is that you do not feed in the area unless it is on animals. The human feeding vampires run to Seattle or Vancouver to feed. We also ask that you only come if you have full control of your bloodlust."

"My boy," Diego said. "I can assure you that we all have complete control of our bloodlust. It is only the vampires that feed from animals that are liable to lose control. Most of us have been alive for several centuries and are accustomed to being around humans. You have our word that we will not lose control."

"Thank you."

"So, now that we have a tentative plan to meet and strategize, let us all celebrate our new alliance with some tequila," Diego said.

"Is it anejo or reposado?"

"Still picky I see, Maria. It is extra anejo, reserva in fact. Aged for twelve years." Diego clapped his hands and a minute later, one of his guard, the scary man-looking female, carried in an oak barrel and placed it on a stand. She expertly placed some sort of a spigot into it. "Thank you, Hermosa."

No way? Her name means beautiful? The other warlords all looked at each other, then at me in pure shock. We all shrugged our shoulders and put on smiles. She smiled at poor Fernando, then grabbed Jacob's ass on his, erm...her, way out.

"Hermosa is very forward with her affections," Diego informed us. "One day she will meet her mate. Hopefully very soon."

"I feel so violated," Jacob pouted.

_**Seventy-two hours later...**_

We were finally headed back to La Push. We were supposed to leave twenty-four hours ago, but got side tracked by the barrel of tequila. I remembered that night fondly. We decided to take a run through the woods. Jacob had transformed into a wolf and we were all taking turns wolfback riding. When it was my turn, I broke out into song,_ "Who lives in a pineapple under the sea?"_

"_Bob Esponja!"_ everyone replied in Spanish.

"_Absorbent and yellow and porous is he!"_

"_Bon Esponja!"_

After that, we returned to Diego's house where we watched hours of Spongebob Squarepants in Spanish. Jacob vowed to learn Spanish after that.

We all promised to teach him in exchange for more wolfback rides. After that, everyone ran to their homes to pick their mates up and we were now headed for La Push armed with six barrels of Diego's tequila.

**Peter's POV**

Roughly three days had gone by since Valentine's Day. We had just received a phone call from Maria stating that the warlords were on board with us and they would be arriving in La Push in roughly twenty-four hours. They were stopping to feed in Los Angeles along the way. She also made it a point to tell me that she will never, ever travel with any of the warlords, Jasper, Victoria, Jacob, or Aro ever again. They were all a bunch of drunks. She also added that she never wanted to hear the theme song to Spongebob Squarepants ever again, in any language. Well, that was weird.

Bella and I had a glorious Valentine's Day. I felt like we had reached new heights and our love was completely intact and cemented. Not that I ever doubted our love, but in turbulent times like these, it was important to prove our love to each other over and over again. I brushed my fingers over the leather bracelet that she had braided for me. It meant more to me than any gift that I had ever received. The fact that my mate would take her time to learn a new craft and put in the effort to make it for me proved to me how much she loved me.

I was currently working in Jake and Quil's shop along with Rose, Riley, and Embry. Emmett was here streamlining their computer system while Esme and Tanya were redecorating the office and customer waiting areas. Bree was reading at Aunt Molly's while Bella was out with Marcus picking up much needed supplies for everyone. Marcus desperately needed clothes, he had ripped everything off during his more amorous pursuits of Esme and had run down to my cabin clad only in a towel asking me for clothes. I had to chuckle at the thought. Those two got along really well. Actually, Bella got along well with all of the Volturi kings. Aro was her musical buddy and Caius was her doting, overprotective brother—more so than even Emmett, but on equal par with Paul and Sam. Caius was freaking out about leaving her alone in La Push. He even wanted to take her along to Scandinavia to talk to the Vikings with him until Maria told him that I was her mate and more than capable of taking care of Bella. It was actually pretty comedic the way he sat and pouted after that.

"Rose, you're going to need to put a call into the owner of the Dodge Caravan. She needs a new water pump on top of the radiator," I said.

"I'll get a price for parts and labor, then call her," Rose replied.

By six pm, all the cars had been picked up and we were finally able to close up shop. We had just locked up when suddenly, I was hit with a jolt to my chest that brought me to my knees. It was Bella and she was frightened about something. I started running through the forest towards the pull with everyone on my heels. As we approached the cabins, we could hear Marcus growling, _"The woman is mated! Stand down!"_

"_You took our mates, we want compensation."_

Fuck me! We all started running faster. Embry phased in mid air and started running at top speed. Now, this kid was fast in vampire form, but when he was in wolf form, there was no catching him. He shot away from us like a turbo jet.

"_I know nothing about your mate! What purpose would I have in stealing someone who does not belong to me and causing abject pain? I know what it's like to lose a beloved wife. I know what it's like to be tortured for thousands of years. Now return the woman to me or there will be hell to pay. Her mate will rip you apart without even giving you a chance to speak your peace," _Marcus yelled.

And then I ran faster than I ever thought I could. Frightened to death about my Bella. I heard wolves coming from all directions heading towards Marcus and Bella as well. We heard a scuffle in the wooded area near the cabins. Just as I arrived, I saw Embry land on one of the men and kick him with his front paws. I ripped Bella away from the man that had her and threw her to Marcus who threw her behind him and got into a crouched position. Emmett and Riley had the two other men in choke holds in a flash.

I was about to rip his skull off when Brewmaster popped into my brain and said, _"Don't kill them. Hear them out first."_

"_Are you sure?"_ I asked him. _"Because I'm ready to start ripping heads."_

"_Yes, I'm sure, Fucker. Now, tell the others to stand down."_

Just fucking wonderful! I'm ready to rip this asshole apart and I can't because my gift decides to chime in. And what the fuck is this dude anyway because he ain't human yet he ain't a vampire or a shapeshifter neither. I picked him up by the neck using one hand and eyed him with a deadly scowl. "What business do you have with my mate? What has she ever done to hurt you?"

"My mate was taken by one of yours!" the man hollered.

"So you tried to inflict the same pain on me? Huh? Answer me the fuck now because I'm this close to snapping your neck! You obviously know what it's like to live without a mate, why the hell would you want to cause someone else similar pain? Take a whiff around here. Do any of our scents smell familiar?"

The man sniffed. "No," he whimpered. "I just want my mate back. But you bloodsuckers stole her, you took her from me!"

"Who are you? Where are you from?" I asked, easing my hold on him.

The four men shuddered in fear as Sam, Seth, and Jared approached the scene in wolf form.

"My name is Andrei Georgescu. I am from Romania. We followed the scent of one of the ones who stole my mate Camelia to this area."

"Lead us to where you found the scent," Marcus ordered.

The four men took us to Swan residence, specifically to Bella's room, where the scent was most potent. "My mate's scent is here, too. I smell her blood. She...she...was...human...please."

We all looked at the man with sympathy. Bella, Rose, Esme, and Tanya started crying. I closed my eyes before speaking to the man, "I think we have an idea of what may have happened to your mate," I said. "Please come downstairs with us so that me can talk."

The man nodded his head. He and his minions walked downstairs. We still kept a solid eye on all of them though. Embry, Sam, Seth, and Jared were in human form blocking the view of our women from these men. I wanted to know what they were before delving into any information with them. They definitely weren't human, they were strong enough to overpower my mate. Plus they obviously had a heightened sense of smell and knew we were vampires.

"First of all, what are you?" Andrei asked Sam. "You take on the form of a wolf yet you do not seem to need the moon to do so. We know that the rest of you are bloodsuckers."

"I will tell you what we are, but first you must tell us what you are. I think it's clear that we have the upper hand here," Sam replied.

"We are children of the moon, werewolves in common lore. We transform by the light of the full moon."

Well shit, I wasn't expecting that answer. And if Carlisle Cullen did what I think he did to his mate, then he just brought a whole truckload of trouble onto himself on top of what we had planned for him.

"We are shapeshifters, designed to kill evil vampires," Sam replied wisely, after he got over his look of shock, of course. "These vampires are not evil, we consider them our friends, and have, among them, blood relatives. They are not the ones you seek, however I have a feeling that we have a vendetta against the same vampire."

And I couldn't have said it any better. Thank God for Sam.

"Throughout the ages, we've been hunted by bloodsuckers. How can you prove to us that these bloodsuckers are different from any other we've encountered?"

"Because the same vampire is after my mate," I said. "And he's been after her since she was human. Not only that, but he's committed countless crimes by kidnapping women from the Native American tribes from this area and making them their sex slaves. But the worst crime that's been committed is the kidnapping, rape, torture, and murder of this man's mate. They kept her alive for three thousand years only to murder her, now he wants my mate for the same purpose." I pointed to Marcus and Bella. "Believe me, we want his head, and the heads of those working in conjunction with him more than anything. Then, we just want to exist in peace."

"Tell me what happened to my mate?" Andrei asked.

"Before I tell you anything more, I need to ask if you have a photo of her so I can confirm that we are talking about the same woman." He nodded his head and showed a picture of the girl to me. It was the same girl as the one that was found in Bella's room. I took a deep breath before I spoke, "She was bound, beaten, raped, then murdered by a vampire named Carlisle Cullen."

The agonized scream that Andrei emitted was incredible. We all felt for him. "Why? Why? She was only nineteen years old. She was so sweet, so innocent. Tell me why? Why here? Why?"

"It's my fault," Bella sobbed. "It's all my fault. He wanted me and he couldn't find me so he took your mate to my room because she kind of looked like me. I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry."

One of the other werewolves spoke up then. He was an older werewolf, maybe in his fifties, "Young lady, it is not your fault. Your mate said that this cretin was after you since you were human. Just because you and Camelia shared a likeness doesn't mean that you are to blame. And the fact that these crimes were committed in your room makes you a victim as well." He turned his attention to me next. "My name is Sorin Georgescu, these are my three sons. A heinous crime has been committed against my family. We seek vengeance upon those who brought harm upon our loved one. Where can we find this cretin?"

Marcus spoke next, "We ask that you not attack this vampire on your own. We already have plans to take him and his group out, but we are currently awaiting the assistance of others of our kind. It must be done methodically and we need to come up with a foolproof strategy. At this point, we are outnumbered, and they have many strong, gifted fighters on their side numbering in the hundreds. There are also many innocent women held in captivity that must be released and kept safe." Then Marcus delved into an explanation of what we knew of them and the atrocities committed against all of our loved ones by the Cullens, Romanians, and Egyptians.

"I agree, patience will bring more positive results in this case. These bloodsuckers are more heinous and treacherous than I first thought. You have our support. Might I suggest that you plan your attack during a full moon? We will be at our most powerful form at that time."

"That's certainly something that we can take into consideration. I have a question for you, though. You're from Romania, have you come across any vampires in your parts in your lifetime?"

"As you know, we live a normal human lifespan, but in my lifetime, I've only come across a cruel coven of vampires in Sighisoara. I know that my ancestors have had run-ins with them frequently. We have been told to be wary of four vampires in particular, three men with the names, Stefan, Vladimir, and Calin; and a woman named Alis-Maria. Our brethren have had many of their mates stolen from them in the past."

We all started growling. "Where are your mates now?" Marcus asked.

"At home, they are well protected."

"I only ask because the demon we spoke of, Carlisle Cullen, is of Romanian descent. His Romanian name is Calin Comescu. It is the Calin you mentioned. I believe we can create a strong force to take out the coven in Sighisoara if your brethren are willing to assist us. They would need to come here though, we are meeting with others of our kind to come up with a plan of attack. You may bring your mates, they will be safe here."

"I will order everyone to make their way here, but only if a treaty can be reached so that we can live in peace without harm from vampires in the future. We number about thirty. Some of our mates are werewolves as well."

"I can guarantee that a treaty will be formed immediately. I have the authority to make that promise," Marcus stated.

"Well, then, the only problem is that we are expecting a full moon in four days time, would it be safe for us to transform in your woods here."

"I don't see why not, this is where we transform," Embry said. "You won't harm any humans, will you?"

"We all have great control. Your humans will all be safe. You are an odd one among your brothers," Sorin noted. "You seem to be a cold one as well as a wolf."

"You guessed correctly, I'm both."

"Very interesting." Sorin turned to Marcus and extended his hand out to him. "To peace and brotherhood."

"To peace and brotherhood," Marcus agreed, shaking his hand.

Well, heck, this sure worked out better than I thought.

"_Why the hell would you ever doubt me?"_ Brewmaster asked. _"Don't I always look out for your best interests?"_

"_Yeah, yeah, don't get so full of yourself," _I thought.

"_Asshole, now go hold your mate, she's still a bit shaken up."_

I looked towards Bella and she was still quivering. "Excuse me," I told everyone as I put my arm around Bella. " We need to go back to our cabin."

"I'm very sorry for frightening you," Andrei told Bella. "I wasn't myself, and you reminded me so much of my Camelia."

"It's okay," Bella said, gently. "I'm so sorry about your loss."

"Thank you."

As we were walking away, I heard Sam explaining how they could retrieve Camelia's body from the morgue in Port Angeles. I picked Bella up bridal style and rushed her to our cabin so I could give her comfort. She needed me, and quite frankly, I needed her too. I was still freaking out about how she was in danger earlier. I had never been so frightened in my entire life.

As soon as I got her inside and shut the door, I took her shoes off, then mine and got under the covers so that we could hold each other.

"I thought I'd lost you," I whispered.

"You'll never lose me. I knew you were coming, but I was still scared."

"I don't blame you, baby. I was scared shitless. I ran faster than I'd ever run in my life. You should have seen Embry, he phased in mid-air then took off like a leer jet to get to you."

"Embry phased in mid-air?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Ooh, I'll have to tell Jake. He's always thought he was the only one that could do that."

"So is phasing in mid-air a big deal?"

"Apparently."

I looked into Bella's eyes and pulled her close to me. She was trying so hard to keep it together.

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Go ahead and cry. I've got you, baby."

And she burst into tears and I held her tight. I knew that there wasn't anything that I could do but that, she just needed me by her side. She was upset about being attacked and almost being kidnapped. She was shaken up that the identity of the girl that was attacked was now known, and that a man was suffering because he had lost his mate forever. While before it was an unknown human girl that we assumed was from the area, now we knew had a name and story behind the face and it just brought it that much closer to home.

As for me, when I looked into Andrei's eyes earlier, all I saw was agony, then as he learned the name of his mate's killer, anger and resolve. It was the same resolve that I had when I learned what Carlisle had planned from my mate. And the same resolve that Marcus had when he learned the fate of his beloved Didyme. That resolve is ultimately what is going to help us win this fight.

_**The next day...**_

Aro and his group had just returned to La Push with the group of former Mexican warlords, their mates, and a few guards. The guards were carrying barrels of something, and Jacob was carrying a thoroughly drunk Aro on his back. Actually, I think Jacob was drunk too because he was swaying and swerving as he ran to the clearing where we were all waiting. Caius and Charlie had surprised us five minutes earlier by returning with a group of Vikings, all of whom were drunk on Vodka and handsy with our women. Charlie currently had the hand of one of the Vikings in his pocket for grabbing Bella's tits. He was drunk off of his ass too. Sue was currently trying to molest him as Charlie tried to remain standing. Meanwhile, Athenadora was snuggled up on Caius's back.

What the hell was wrong with these people? We were making a really poor impression with the werewolves.

Jacob suddenly phased back to human form and staggered up to Bella. "I love you, Bella. I've always loved you. I wish I didn't imprint when I did. You're so much nicer than my imprint. You're prettier too. Can we run away together?"

"Jacob, you're drunk."

"I know. It feels nice. Like I'm floating." He turned to his father. "Hey, Dad, is this the feeling that you, Charlie, and Harry used to get when you got stoned while listening to Pink Floyd?"

"You got stoned?" Bella asked Charlie. "You told me that you never did drugs."

"Gee whiz, Bells, I was young once too, you know. Besides, Harry used to grow some really good shit here in La Push. Anyway, I had to get stoned in order to fuck your mother."

"I'm a drug baby?" Bella cried out in shock.

"Oh my God!" Seth wailed. "My dad was a fucking pot supplier."

"Nah, he only supplied to his really good friends. One day, it all disappeared. Poof!" Charlie snapped his fingers. "Never found out what happened to the stuff."

"Well, hell, with you smoking pot Dad, no wonder Jacob turned out all emo," Rebecca said to Billy.

"I am not emo! At least I didn't go around sleeping with all the men in the Olympic Peninsula!"

"I'll have you know that I was challenging myself!"

"Challenging yourself?"

Well, I suppose that's a unique way of looking at whoring around.

"Besides, Paul and I had a running bet going on who could sleep with more people. I won."

"Um, might I advice that you don't mention this bet to Jane," Aro advised sweetly.

"Con permiso," a gruff voice interrupted. "Where do we put the tequila?"

"You can just put them down on the ground for now, sir," Bella instructed.

"I am not a man! I am a woman. My name is Hermosa!" the tough man looking woman snapped at Bella.

"Eeek!" Bella shrieked and jumped up into my arms. I took a step back with her. Fuck, I wasn't messing with the guy...um...girl...um...whatever.

"Don't worry, Bella. I'll protect you," Jacob slurred. "Hey, maybe we can cuddle for old times sake."

What the fuck? "Dude, that's my mate you're talking to?"

"I had her first," he chuckled.

I slammed my fist into his face.

"Jakey, are you okay? Pobrecito!" A gaggle of beautiful Mexican women, the mates of the warlords, surrounded him and glared up at me.

"Do you see what I had to go through?" Maria sighed. "These idiots can't handle their liquor."

"Vicky, can we play doctor later?" Jasper asked.

"Look, Susie, I've got three hands!" Charlie said brightly, holding up the hand that belonged to the Viking. He spanked Sue on the ass with it.

"Perhaps we should reconvene tomorrow," Marcus suggested. "We can place the tequila in my room under heavy guard."

"Yeah, save the tequila for another time. We've got Vodka!" Caius cheered. There was thundering applause from all of the Vikings. That's when I noticed the five large wooden crates.

"Alright, off to bed with all of you!" Rose stated, taking charge. She had Becca, Bree, Esme, and Tanya flanking her. "NOW! And leave the crates and barrels of liquor!"

"Gee whiz, Rose! You don't have to be such a bitch," Jacob whined. Now the Mexican girls were glaring at Rose who gave them her bitch glare. They all shirked back in fear.

"How are we going to split up the rooms?" Bella asked me.

"No idea. There should be enough rooms for now. Aro did book the entire resort including the campgrounds for the time being.

"True, but..."

"Bells, baby, don't worry about it. It's not your problem. There are sixty-one rooms in total and some of the cabins are two bedrooms. They'll figure it all out."

"Alright," Bella chuckled.

"Maria, I'm hungry!" Jacob whined.

"Oh, for the love of God! Don't you ever stop eating? Come on, let's get you fed."

Maria loped off towards the reservation with Jacob in tow. A gorgeous Mexican girl that looked like a hybrid followed them, "Senora, tengo hambre tambien," she called after Maria stating that she too was hungry.

"Come on, Blanca. I'll make you something too. Is anyone else hungry?"

All of our new werewolf friends and all of the shapeshifters who were here started heading towards a stunned Maria who called, "Bella, help me!"

"I'm coming," she chuckled and went off to help Maria cook. Tanya, Esme, Bree, Rose, and Marcus all went to assist.

"Well, fuck, Pete, guess we have to take care of these drunk fuckers and guard the liquor," Emmett said.

"I'll help," Riley said. "Hang on, I have an idea." He walked up to Jasper and whispered something in his ear. In an instant, every single drunk was passed out cold on the forest floor. Jasper crawled up next to Vicky and closed his eyes too.

"Well, hell, that works. I guess they're camping tonight," Billy chuckled. We remaining vampires picked up the crates and barrels of liquor and stored them in Marcus and Esme's room, shut the door, then sat in front of their cabin guarding the liquor.

"So what the hell did you say to Jasper?" I asked.

"Oh, I told him to use his gift to knock all of the drunk fuckers out and that he himself should go night-night too."

"Um, Riley, how the hell are we gonna wake Jasper up?"

"Yeah, I forgot to cover that minor detail."

"Meh, we'll figure it out in a few hours," I said. I sure as hell wasn't going to deal with a bunch of drunk vampires.

_**The next evening...**_

We were finally having the meeting that we had planned on having last night. By now, the rest of the werewolves had arrived with their mates in La Push. They ended up taking up all of the rooms in one of the two motels at the Quileute Oceanside Resort.

Alec and Huilen and Giovanni returned from South America with twelve vampires. They explained that Uncle Quil had taken off ahead them a few days ago on wolfback to find some people that he knew and should be returning sometime tonight.

Demetri, Maggie, Paul, and Jane had returned with Siobhan and Liam from the Irish Coven plus ten other nomads from Ireland and Great Britain. We had gotten updates from everyone else that was still seeking out the assistance of vampires. The ones seeking the nomads were taking the longest, the only reason Demetri was back so quickly was because he was a tracker. But with the Vikings and the Mexican warlords, the two main groups we were seeking had arrived so we decided to have an initial meeting.

We started off by introducing the werewolves from Romania and explaining the connection, and their willingness to assist. Everyone was accepting, even Caius, who had previously been attacked by a werewolf. They all expressed their deepest sympathies to Andrei and all of the Georgescu family. We were about to delve into an explanation of what we knew when more nomadic vampires arrived on scene from the United States, Canada, South and Central America, some had received phone calls from members of our groups and had made their way over here as soon as they could, others were picked up along the way by their friends, all of them had a desire to help eradicate the Cullens, Romanians, and the Egyptians. At this point we had over a hundred vampires including our group, plus werewolves and shape-shifters.

We explained that we would be starting with a legal attack on Carlisle Cullen. A vampire stood up at that point, "I can help with that plan of attack. My name is Troy Morrissey, I'm a lawyer in Boulder, Colorado," he said. "I'm a friend of Randy's."

"That's great. We have two lawyers already in our group, but I'm sure they'd appreciate the assistance."

We talked about all of the heinous crimes that had been committed and the medical testing that Carlisle Cullen and Joham, aka Buckley Fitzroy, were committing.

At that point two men and one woman stood up and stating that they were physicians and they could help with any sort of research. One of the men was a werewolf from Romania. Marcus was grateful for any assistance.

At this point, Charlie showed everyone the handcuffs and needles made of titanium and possibly vampire venom.

"Sir, my name is Albert Hughes. I'm a geophysicist in Tacoma, Washington. If you give me the handcuffs, I can most likely identify the other compound. If there are any other scientists that can assist, I would be grateful. If not, one of the physicians would be fine."

Clint Achak from the Hoh Reservation offered his assistance. "I can help. I just graduated with a master's degree in Geology from the University of Washington in Seattle in June. I want to get my PhD, but I need to come up with the funds."

"Perfect, then you know your way around a lab and you know your minerals. I'm also a professor at the University of Puget Sound, perhaps we can come up with a way for you to further your education at well."

"Cool, that works."

"Hi, Clint," Rebecca waved from somewhere in the crowd.

"Oh, hey, Becca." He looked as if he was going to say something else, but Luca started growling. I felt so bad for Luca, everywhere he turned, one of his mate's conquest was around, and she, being the female version, of Paul made absolutely no apologies. I suppose that was better in the long run.

We were about to continue with the meeting when we heard a thundering herd approaching from the distance. The shape-shifters immediately phased and the rest of us went into fighting stance. Uncle Quil was the first to reach the group in wolf form followed by about fifty horse-sized, snowy white, arctic wolves and twenty or so Native American vampires. He returned to human form and ordered everyone to phase back.

"What the hell?" a shocked Paul burst.

"Everyone, these are my friends from Alaska's northwest territories, they're here to help. They are of the Amaruq Nation and the Nigliktok Nation. I trust you will welcome them with open arms as they did with me decades ago."

"Okay, you take the floor, Uncle Quil," Aro stated with a look of shock on his face. Hell, we all wanted explanations at this point because this was unexpected.

"Can I bring out the tequila?" Diego Valdez begged.

"Erm, afterwards, maybe we should be sober for this explanation," Aro responded.

"When I first left the reservation in 1959, I ran deep into Alaska. This is where I ran into a few of the wolves from the Amaruq Nation, they took me in and gave me shelter after I explained that I needed to leave for the sake of my family. About a week after my stay, I noticed the scent of vampires, many vampires, that's when my new friends told me that they were receiving a visit from their friends of the neighboring Nigliktok Nation. I told them that I couldn't stay because I was created to destroy vampires. They assured me that these vampires meant no harm and that they were brothers and sisters in every way. Warily, I decided to stay on. I'm happy that I did because all of us became close friends throughout the years. I learned so much about peace and brotherhood from these men and women, and my mind was opened up to so much in the realm of the supernatural."

"So were you wolves created to destroy vampires?" Bella asked.

"This is my niece that I was telling you about," Uncle Quil beamed with pride.

"No," one of the Arctic wolves stood up. "We were created to protect against evil of all kinds, not just vampires. For the most part, we protect our land from hunters that encroach on our territory and that of our neighbors."

"What about the vampires from the Nigliktok Nation?" Bella questioned.

One of the Nigliktok women stood up, "We were not vampires always. In 1875, we were stolen from our igloos in the dead of night, two at a time. We were forced to submit to some sort of genetic testing and injected with venom constantly by three men and a woman. They were trying to create the perfect vampire and they felt that by the use of their venom, they would be able to create perfection. After five years, the experiments were considered a failure and the men and the woman disappeared without a trace. By then, we all had excellent control, having been taught by our four kidnappers how to survive as vampires. When we returned to our homes, we found that a third of our women were kidnapped and taken away. Fortunately, our friends from the Amaruq Nation had stepped in and protected our tribe before anymore women could be stolen from us."

Uncle Quil spoke next, "I put two and two together while I was in South America and started running to Alaska. I showed up at the Nigliktok Reservation and showed my good friends photos of Carlisle and Alice Cullen and asked if they were two of their kidnappers, which they were. We went through the photos in my iPhone and deduced that Joham and Jacques Branleur were the other two vampires. We informed our friends from the Amaruq Nation and they agreed to help. We all ran down here immediately. There are twenty more wolves in Alaska still protecting both tribes in their absence."

"May we see a photo of the four kidnappers?" one of the werewolves, freshly arrived from Romania asked.

"There's a clipboard being passed around at this moment. If you write your names and cell phone numbers down on them, Emmett will send you the photos of the known enemies from his computer later, along with contact information for us," Aro explained. "Now, Isabella, Rosalie, and Tanya, please stand up." They did as he asked. "These three women are the primary targets. They must be protected at all costs. There is another, named Chelsea, but she is out searching for more assistance. The other targets are the Native American women of the Quileute, Hoh, and Makah Nations. They are in danger of being kidnapped and turned for use as sex slaves in their harems."

Suddenly, Siobhan from the Irish Coven stood up and roared. "They must be protected. I was changed for that exact purpose by a Turkish Vampire named Sancar. I was raped and beaten before I was changed and raped daily afterwards. It is an existence that is brutal, excruciating, and demeaning. Fortunately, I was powerful enough to kill Sancar and his minions. There are four others that were changed by him for the same reasons as I was, I'm sure they'd be willing to help. I will kill Carlisle Cullen, I can assure of that."

"Um, honey, don't be to sure of that, there's a line forming and I'm at the front of it," Sue snapped at her. "It's my daughter that he wants and for that he will die at my hands."

"Well, then, I'm sure you and I will become very good friends indeed."

After going through all of the Cullens, Romanians, and Egyptians transgressions, we had to figure out accommodations for the huge influx of supernaturals in the area. More were coming and we had to be ready for them. All of the rooms at the Quileute Oceanside Resort were now occupied. Aro booked every single hotel and motel room in Forks and Port Angeles for the time being. Most would be returning to their homes after we figured everything out, but some would be remaining in the area.

With the extra influx of visitors, Jared needed to get moving on finishing the tribal lodge so we could have a meeting space. Fortunately, there were several vampires in construction and carpentry who offered their assistance. Aro insisted on paying them for their time and labor. We needed the commercial kitchen that was being put in because there were fifty extra shape-shifters on top of the Quileute wolves and the werewolves and some of the human mates, all of whom needed to be fed. Many of the newcomers offered to assist with the cooking. Bella and I were being sent to Costco for groceries tomorrow in one of Jared's commercial trucks. Meanwhile, the vampires were all instructed to feed in Seattle, Vancouver, Portland, really any major city where they could find criminals. We'd all have to run further because we've noticed the decrease in crime in the Seattle area already. Fortunately, most of the vampires fed before they arrived and they would not need to feed for another three or four weeks.

After all was said and done and everyone was settled, Bella and I returned to our cabin. She went to relax in the tub right away. I sat and thought alone in a chair, still in shock at the amount of supernaturals that had come into the area in just twenty-four hours. The vampires alone numbered over a hundred. I had no idea that so many of us existed. And more were coming.

I went to the bathroom to check in on Bella. She was relaxing in the huge jacuzzi tub. "Wanna join me?" she asked.

"Yeah." It took me less than a minute to be sitting in the tub with my mate in my arms.

"How is it possible that our little plan of turned into a massive sting operation?" she asked.

"I have no idea, baby, but hopefully, after all is said and done, we can all live in peace."

"Mmm...peace...that's kind of nice."

"Yeah, and we can get married, too."

"I actually can't wait to become Mrs. Peter Whitlock."

"Hey, Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"I was thinking, maybe we can hyphenate our last names. It's just that Whitlock is Jasper's last name and I...well...I want to keep a bit of Dad in our last name. Maybe we can become Peter and Bella Swan-Whitlock after we get married."

"I think that's a perfect idea. It'll make Daddy happy, too. It doesn't matter what our last name is, Peter, I'm just excited about being your wife. I think we need to start practicing now for our honeymoon," she suggested. Bella jumped out of the tub and wrapped a towel around herself. "I'll be waiting for you on the bed." Her eyes were completely dark with lust.

"I'll be right there, baby," I chuckled, got out of the tub, and dried off. When I got to the bedroom, my mate was waiting for me on the bed, legs spread wide, with a beautiful smile on her face. I dove right inside of her, immersing myself in the feel of her body, and forgetting, for a while, about the chaos brewing around us.

"I love you, Peter."

"And, I love you, Bella."

And that's really all we needed in our lives: love.

**So what did you think? Let me know your thoughts on this chapter and I shall reply to your review. XOXO mama4dukes**

_**A/N: Thank you, thank you, thank you to all of my readers who nominated and voted for Life Happens, So Just Roll With It in the Jasper's Darlins Everything's Bigger In Texas Awards. The story won in several categories, including: Best Southern Charm, Best Vamp Jasper, Best Jasper Quote, I Dream of Bella, Best AU Jasper Fic, Best Original Storyline, Best WTF Moment, and Best Overall Jasper Fic. I am truly stunned and overwhelmed by the win, and I am grateful to all of my fabulous readers. I dedicate the awards to all of you. Thank you again. XOXO mama4dukes**_


	27. Chapter 27

**Our good friend 'the flu' was visiting our family over the last couple of weeks, hence the delay in getting this chapter posted. Thank you for your patience and for your reviews and messages. We'll begin this chapter with the twisted Pixie's point of view.**

**This story is AU/OOC.**

**All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Mature readers 18+ only.**

**Alice's POV**

We were in the throne room in Romania where we were all standing before him to meet. I was literally being put through the wringer. My visions had been failing me as of late and my masters were all annoyed with me. I was worried that I was going to be put to death soon because my usefulness was running out.

"Were you able to pinpoint the locations of Luca's shields?" Stefan asked.

"No, master. They've disappeared."

"What of Eleazar Denali?"

"I can't find him or any of the Denali's," I answered truthfully.

"I am unhappy, Alis-Maria."

"Yes, master."

"What of my new mate? When will you be able to retrieve her for me?"

"Master, it will take a while longer than expected. She is well protected. I've seen in my visions that she has become Aro Volturi's pet."

"Aro Volturi? My mate is servicing Aro Volturi? How can this be? She is mine. Isabella Swan is mine and I want her immediately!" Stefan raged.

"Master!" Carlisle interrupted. "We cannot retrieve her so easily. Surely, you can see that. She is under full protection of the Volturi. It will take a few months at least. I fear we'll need the assistance of some of the Mexican Warlords to bring her to us."

I closed my mind off as much as possible. I didn't want Edward to know that I could no longer see them either.

Stefan was snarling as he fixed us all with his steely glare. "Edward, contact Chelsea Volturi and find out all you can. In the meantime, I want Charlotte and Jacques to bring me five new humans. My harem needs refreshing."

"Master, there are wolves in the area," Edward stated. "I fear for the lives of Charlotte and Jacques."

"Then bring Benjamin with you for protection," Amun suggested. "I'd like five new humans for my own harem anyway."

"Yes, master," Benjamin stated. "But, I would prefer if my mate accompanied me."

Amun considered Benjamin's request. "Very well, you may take Tia with you, but only because you've served me well. Benjamin nodded his head in gratitude.

"Oh, and Alice, when you call Chelsea Volturi, find out about Sulpicia Volturi's schedule. I think she'd make a fine addition to the slave harem, and now that he's stolen my mate, Aro Volturi, owes me," Stefan said.

"Yes, master."

"Well, go and take the day off. We start with our business again tomorrow," Stefan said.

We all left the throne room after that. Charlotte with Edward and me with Jacques. I wanted to be with Charlotte, my true mate, before she left on her mission. I checked my visions. Yes, we'll figure out a way to be together tonight. I flashed her a smile before she closed the door behind her.

_**Meanwhile in La Push...**_

**Bella's POV**

"Aro? Why are we singing Taylor Swift songs?"

"Because Bella, I like her songs. They're melodic and easy to sing. Demetri was right about her."

"So, what do you have to buy at Walmart?"

"Ah, I was looking through their flyer and they have a Singing Karaoke Machine with disco lights for sale. "I really do love the Sunday paper. It's filled with flyers and coupons. Look, the karaoke machine has even been rolled back from $119.97 to $99.97. We're saving a whole twenty dollars!" he said excitedly. "Do you think that they have a Taylor Swift karaoke CD?"

"I don't know, probably."

"Caius wants us to pick up the Lady Gaga karaoke CD."

"We can do that."

"And Maria gave us a list of groceries for Costco," Diego Valdez added. I was sitting in the backseat with Hermosa, who scared the shit out of me. Aro was sitting shotgun in Jasper's truck. We'd been charged with doing the grocery shopping today. With all of the wolves and werewolves, we were going through an incomprehensible amount of food. On top of that, there was going to be a full moon tonight. The werewolves would be changing and they would all be ravenous in the morning when they returned to human form.

"Senor Aro," Hermosa's gruff voice sounded.

"Yes, my dear?"

"Will we be okay with the werewolves changing tonight?"

"Sorin assured us that they had full control. We have no choice, but to trust them."

"I am frightened, Senor Aro. What if I'm mauled by a werewolf before ever meeting my mate?"

Okay, I can't picture Hermosa with a mate. Shit. Hold that laugh in Bella. You don't want to get Hermosa angry. I looked at Aro who was fighting with himself not to laugh. He looked at me pleadingly. And to my horror, so did Diego.

"I'm sure that you'll meet your mate soon, Hermosa. You are very beautiful like your name, after all," I said.

"Thank you, Bella." Hermosa grabbed me and hugged me tight. "We are one in the same. Our names both mean beautiful and that's what we both are."

"You're welcome," I groaned. Okay, that hurt. Emmett's hugs don't hurt anymore.

We arrived at the Walmart in Sequim so we could grab Aro's karaoke machine plus some shorts and sundresses for the new shapeshifters. Jenny Cameron, Jared's little sister had recently phased, so now there were three she wolves including Leah, Emily, and Jenny.

"Welcome to Walmart. Have a nice day," the greeter said.

"Gracias," Diego stated and walked by casually while Aro gave him a hundred dollar tip which Hermosa snapped away from the greeter, calling him a thief in the process.

"Here, Senor Aro, put this back in your wallet. There is no need to tip the greeters. They get paid hourly."

"Really? How do you know this?"

"We have Walmart stores in Mexico, Senor."

"Interesting. I wonder why we don't have them in Italy?"

"Bella, after this Cullen fiasco is over, we're restarting our Walmart Exploratory Committee. This time we shall be exploring the international stores."

He's fucking with me? He has to be...oh my God...he's serious. Why? Why do I have the weirdo king as one of my best friends? How the heck did this come about? And what the hell is it with all of these exploratory committees. My father has somehow convinced Caius that they were forming some sort of an exploratory committee for professional football I couldn't believe my ears when I heard him saying, _"Caius, we're going to start this fall. Unfortunately, it would mean that we'd have to sit through many live football games, but you like them cheerleaders, don't ya?"_

My very own traitor mate, along with most of the guys, agreed that it was fundamental to form an exploratory committee for professional football. Uncle Quil was working on heading one for next spring's baseball season.

"Bella, I will assist you in selecting the clothing for the wolves. I am known to be a fashionista," Hermosa said.

"You are?" I asked, shocked. I looked beyond her to see Diego nodding his head furiously at me. "Yes, yes, you are...I can see that."

Hermosa actually wasn't that bad. She selected easy sundresses for the women to get in and out of and even offered to sew in zippered pockets so that they could carry their cell phones with them. For the guys, we just bought up what we could in shorts. Then we went to the sewing department where Hermosa purchased zippers and a sewing machine. She was staring at me and then at some hot pink satin fabric and said, "I will make my new amiga a dress."

Oh, woe is me. How do I keep picking up these weird new friends? Maybe I'm too nice to everyone?

Maybe I should start being mean and cruel? I'll have to channel my inner bitch and start snapping and growling at everyone. No, I can't do that. I'm really bad at growling.

We went to the electronics department where Aro threw a bitch fit because they were sold out of the karaoke machine with the disco lights. They only had the one without.

"I don't understand. It states here in your flyer that you carry this merchandise and now you're telling me that you don't stock it! Have you heard of false advertisement, sir?" he asked. "I consider this to be a breach of confidence between me, the customer and you, the retailer!"

"Ay caramba," Diego moaned. Apparently he's more used to going out and about in public because of his half human daughter.

"Sir," the manager cried. "There are no guarantees that the merchandise will be in stock. I can either give you a rain check for when it comes in next or I can offer you the Professional Karaoke Singing Machine, which is a much higher quality for ten percent off the advertised price of the Karaoke Singing Machine with Disco Lights for the inconvenience that we caused."

"Does Walmart sell disco lights?"

"I'm afraid not, sir."

"Well, how in hell are we supposed to have a proper karaoke night without disco lights?"

"Sir, I know for a fact that Party Central sells disco lights and even disco balls. They have everything to meet all your disco party needs."

"Fine, then, I suppose we'll have to take you up on your offer. Where is this Party Central?"

"It's just down the block from here."

"I know where it is, Aro," I said.

"Well, then, if you're ready to cash out. I can take you folks right here in the electronics department," the manager said with relief.

After paying for everything including about thirty karaoke CDs. We left the store.

"How did I do, Bella? I got a discounted karaoke machine plus we get to buy disco lights," Aro said while rubbing his hands together excitedly. Yep, I'm officially in hell.

We made a stop for the disco lights, then made our way to Costco.

"Diego, are you sure Maria wrote twenty dozen eggs on the list?" I asked.

"Si, it says veinte huevos docena."

"And how many pounds of ground beef?"

"One hundred. And she also needs two fifty pound bags of Masa Harina."

I gulped when I took a good look at the list. This was going to take at least four shopping carts at minimum.

Three hours later, we finally arrived back in La Push. The food was divided up between several houses in La Push where shapeshifters lived. Jared and his crew were working hard at building the new tribal lodge. It's slated to be completed this week. He had all of the supernaturals working non stop on it while his human crew were sent off to other jobs.

My new amiga, Hermosa, set up camp at a horrified Aunt Molly's house to begin her sewing projects. "You are Bella's tia. Will you be my tia, too?"

"Of course, dear," Aunt Molly said nicely, but she looked absolutely terrified.

"I will make you a dress, too."

Great, not only is Mom going psycho with her knitting, now we have Hermosa the Seamstress that looks more like a Medieval Executioner going nuts too.

Aunt Molly's house was a veritable madhouse. Maria was cooking like crazy. Emily, Mom, Angela, Kim, Jared's mother, and even Jake's mate would all stop by to take pans of food back to their houses because every single stove, burner, and grill in La Push was being utilized. It was absolute insanity.

To give all of us a break, this morning, I introduced everyone to the wonders of Pop Tarts and cereal with milk. Then Embry, that bastard, went completely bullshit on me. I had spoiled the pup too much because he started whining about how he was looking forward to a hot breakfast. That is until an angry Tanya, who had been cooking alongside us, whacked him on his head with a frying pan and Maria threatened to remove his balls. After that, no one dared to say a word, no doubt fearing for their family jewels.

Right now, everyone was finally sitting down for dinner. Maria had made authentic Mexican tacos. We were all sitting down to talk when we heard howling coming from the woods.

"I think the werewolves are transforming," Maria noted.

"Sounds like it," I said.

The howling became more and more intense as time passed.

"Jesus Christ, can't they stop that incessant howling," Paul noted.

"Paul, you're a wolf, you howl too!" Peter said, aghast.

"Not like that. My howl is sexy. They sound like they have the runs."

"Man, I'm glad, I'm a vampire. I remember having the runs. I never want to feel that again."

"Peter, people are eating," I said.

"Yeah, so?"

"Peter, you can ruin their appetite."

"I'm not the one that brought the runs up. It was Paul!"

Jane suddenly zapped both of them so they were flailing on the ground. "Be sensitive!"

"I think I'd rather have the runs than be zapped by her," my mate noted.

I rolled my eyes at him, chuckled, and pulled him up to his feet. He kissed me fully on the lips.

"Christ, Bells, we're eating here!" Jacob whined. "Keep the PDA to a minimum. I don't want to see live vampire mating."

Peter smirked and kissed me long and hard. Damn it, now I'm completely aroused.

"Bells! I didn't need to smell that!"

"Jacob Black, if you don't stop bitching I swear to God that I'll rip your head off!"

"Geez, Bells, you're so touchy," he said.

Yep, I'm surrounded by imbeciles.

Three hours later, I was relaxing in the cabin with Peter. He had just given me possibly the most mind blowing orgasm that I'd ever had and we were now cuddling on our bed.

_Knock! Knock! Knock! _We were roused from our relaxed state by someone at the door. _ "Honey, I'm home!"_ Garrett's voice sounded from the outside.

Peter jumped up and opened the door, forgetting that we were both completely nude. Heidi and Garrett walked inside. Garrett hopped on the bed, pulled me into his arms, and inhaled. "God, you smell delicious," he said.

"Fucker, get the hell away from my mate!"

"I missed her Pete, but I think Heidi may have missed her more than I did."

"What's up, Heidi?"

"I missed you, Bella." Heidi leaned her head onto my shoulder.

"Why? What happened?"

"I just hate being a nomad. I like to have a place to hunker down and relax. And I prefer making love on a bed, not in the woods! And the worst part about the last two weeks was being stuck with my mate for twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week!"

"You had Quil with you," I said.

"Yes, I know! Are you aware that the guy tells jokes non-stop?"

"Yep."

"Well, you could have warned me! Garrett! Why are you touching Bella's tits?"

"I was just admiring them. Pete, are you aware that your mate has perfect sized tits? My hand fits perfectly underneath it and I can bounce them up and down without it spilling over."

"Yeah, I know. Pretty cool, right? But Heidi has nice tits, too." Pete reached over and cupped Heidi's tits. She looked over at me, we both trained our eyes on our mates, and yelled, "Get out!"

Peter grabbed his pajama pants and was out of the room along with Garrett in a millisecond. I threw on a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt after they left.

"You know, Heidi. I can completely understand why you're so frazzled. Two weeks surrounded by Garrett and Quil might drive me insane, throw in Peter and I just might jump into a pyre by myself.

There was knocking on the door again. I went to answer it. "Bella! I got the disco lights and karaoke machine all set up. Let's go and sing!" Aro threw me over his shoulder caveman style and started running with me.

"I spoke too soon, Heidi," I yelled to her. She smirked, shut the door to my room, and followed me and Aro to the karaoke hell I was about to walk into.

**Peter's POV**

Garrett and I walked back to his cabin where he threw me a t-shirt. After putting it on, he tossed a bottle of Jack Daniels to me. We cracked it open and started talking.

"Did you bring anyone back with you?"

"Oh, yeah. They're waiting for us at Second Beach."

"So, where did you go?"

"All over the United States and Canada, I sent them back to you already. After that, we hopped a flight to Asia to find vampires that Heidi knew. They're all itching to help and some of them have been burned by the Romanians, Egyptians, Cullens, or all three. Most of...what the fuck is that incessant howling? The wolves sound like they're in agony."

"They aren't our wolves. They're werewolves. Full moon tonight."

"Real werewolves?"

"Yep, direct from Romania."

"Okay, start at the beginning because I'm more confused than ever now."

So I told him about Andrei and how the girl who was killed in Bella's room was not some random girl, but his mate. And how after that, the werewolves aligned with us in our fight against the Cullens.

"Are you kidding me, man? You're telling me that Carlisle Cullen deliberately picked a fight against the werewolves?"

"We're pretty sure. According to their family head, Sorin, they've had trouble with the Romanians for generations upon generations. Most of it involving theft of their human mates."

"So, they're all here?"

"Yes."

"Well, where are we housing everyone?"

"Aro's bought out every hotel room between here and Forks. We're thinking about putting vampires in hotels and motels to cover the Hoh and Makah Reservations too. The shields have the entire area on complete lock down so the seer shouldn't be getting any visions."

"When the hell did our little plan of revenge blow up into a shitstorm? How is it even possible for vampires to become so sadistic and heinous?"

"It's one of life's mysteries, Garrett. Somehow, though, I have a feeling that conquering these assholes will lead us all to a higher plane of existence."

"Let's hope so. I just want to live in peace, surrounded by family and friends. Is that too much to ask?"

"Not really, that's all anyone really wants, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is. Alright, let's go and gather up the troops so we can introduce them to the new vampires."

"How many did you bring back with you?"

"About thirty-five, all from Asia. Actually, there are thirty-six total. One of them has contacts in Australia and New Zealand so Quil headed in that direction with him about four days ago. There's a shield among the Japanese coven so we've been protected. I just got a text message from him yesterday stating that they were on board and to expect them tomorrow. Oh, and we also brought back some refreshment."

"More refreshment? We already have vodka and tequila. What kind?"

"Sake," Garrett smirked. "Man, that stuff puts whiskey and tequila to shame. And if we heat it up and drink, it actually warms us up."

"Sounds magnificent," I said. "Do they come in barrels?"

"Yes, and we brought back thirty-seven of them. We each carried one. I had to use my gift of persuasion on the custom's officer so that we could be let through. Come on, Pete, let's find everyone so I can introduce the newcomers to everyone."

We grabbed everyone, including Aro, who was pissed off because his karaoke night was being interrupted. We made our way to Second Beach. There were over a hundred of us at this point, minus the werewolves who were howling like mad in the woods.

We were introduced to covens of vampires from all over Asia, including a coven of ten from Japan, a coven of seven from India, and a family of four from Saudi Arabia. There were also nomads from Oman, Thailand, Qatar, Israel, Nepal, Mongolia, Malaysia, Singapore, and Vietnam. The coven from Saudi Arabia had a bone to pick with Amun of the Egyptian coven and they were raring to go. Apparently, the leader of the coven, Abdul, had his human daughters stolen from him while he, his mate Nura, and his two sons Hakim and Farid were transforming into vampires.

"They stole my three daughters from me and I haven't seen them for over a thousand years," Abdul said. "Whether they are dead or alive, I still seek vengeance against those who harmed my girls."

"You shall have your vengeance," Charlie said. "Those covens must cease to exist for their transgressions against humanity."

"We are at your service sir," Abdul replied respectfully.

"We're back!" Afton announced, walking towards us. He and Chelsea had gone all over Europe, Russia, and Africa along with Renata, Santiago, Kate, and Alistair. They had a group of about sixty vampires that had accompanied them. All of them outraged at what the Cullens, Romanians, and Egyptians had planned.

"What the heck are in those crates?" I asked.

"Vodka. Russian vodka," Katie said with a smile.

"And we have barrels of Scotch Whisky from Scotland," Alistair added.

"Oleg is a vodka producer while Hugh is a whisky producer."

"And I produce sake," a Japanese vampire named, Kiyoshi, declared.

"How come so many vampires produce liquor," Bella asked. "Among our group we have two vodka producers, one whisky producer, and a tequila and sake manufacturer."

"Pretty lass, liquor production is the easiest business for a vampire to undertake. No one questions the fact that the companies have been in place for centuries, and it's the best way for us to stay supplied with liquor," Hugh stated.

"Erm, excuse me, where are we supposed to place all of this alcohol?" Marcus asked. "I only have enough space to walk from my door to the bed and to the shower in my cabin at this point.

"You can store the whisky in my cabin," Jasper offered.

"No!" Maria and I both snapped. If we put that shit in Jasper's cabin, there wouldn't be any left by morning.

"I have an idea," Jacob announced. "What if we stored it in Uncle Quil's garage?"

"And where are Molly, Quil, and I supposed to put our vehicles?"

"In the driveway."

"Why don't we go to Home Depot and pick up a shed," Charlie suggested.

"Where are we supposed to put the shed?" Sue asked.

"Behind Seth's house."

"That actually sounds like a reasonable idea, but before we do that, I think we should have a taste test," Caius suggested.

"Caius, we have werewolves running wild in the woods," I said.

"What do you suppose would happen if we fed them vodka?"

"Not a good idea," Ana, Sorin's human mate and wife said. "We tried that one time and it wasn't pretty. Sorin thought he was a performer in Cirque du Soleil and tried doing some acrobatics. He's not very flexible. He ended up throwing his back out. Trust me, they're much better drunk when they're in human form."

"Okay, let's go pick up a shed then. Home Depot closes at ten pm, we can make it to Sequim if we leave now. Who's coming with me?" Charlie said.

"I'll go with you," Uncle Quil stated.

"Me too. I've never experienced a Home Depot before," Aro said.

"Good luck, Dad," I smirked. I'm glad I didn't have to deal with Aro.

"You're coming with us...SON!" Charlie growled.

"Yes, sir," I said.

"I've got Bella," Caius stated.

"I will keep her safe!" Hermosa piped in.

"No, I will. Give me back my sister!" Caius yelled.

The two of them actually started arguing over who gets to babysit my mate. A horrified Bella cocooned herself between Heidi and Chelsea who were watching the two of them argue.

"Is that a man or a woman?" Heidi asked.

"I am a woman!" Hermosa roared at Heidi.

"And very, very beautiful indeed," Garrett stated, pulling Heidi, Bella, and Chelsea behind him protectively.

"Bella, we need to plan tomorrows meals. Why don't you hang out with me?" Maria said.

"Good idea."

"I can help you," a German vampire said. "I am a professional chef."

"And our new best friend!" Bella said with a smile.

"And we'll start prepping the area behind Seth's house for a shed," Jared stated. "Just call me with any questions. Actually, maybe I should go with you, sheds can be tricky. There are enough guys in construction to do the prep work."

"I'll handle it," Brady said. "Why don't you go with them? You don't want them to end up with a shed that won't hold up."

"Alright, we'll see you in a couple of hours, then."

And we were off to Home Depot, with an excited vampire king in tow.

We were on the road to Sequim discussing the influx of new vampires. "We need to find accommodations for all of them and we also need to discuss training," Aro pointed out. "Jasper, Chelsea, you, and Maria can handle the training."

"You also need to incorporate us wolves," Uncle Quil said. "From what I've seen, if a vampire can get his arms around us, we can be crushed."

"True, we need to figure this out and we also need to come up with a game plan to keep this area protected. We definitely can't have the fight happen here."

I noticed Charlie looking up with a dazed expression. He was probably conferencing with Brewmaster.

"Romania, it'll be in Romania. Sighisoara to be precise," he stated.

"So, their territory. It puts them at a distinct advantage," I said.

"Can we get information on their castle and the forest surrounding it?" Jared asked.

"At this point, I think Chelsea is our best bet," Aro sighed. "I just hate risking her life, but she is the best spy within the ranks of the Volturi."

"Let's see what we can figure out when we get back. And let's hurry up and grab the shed," Dad said.

"Are we stopping at The Rack, Charlie?" Uncle Quil asked.

"Of course we are. Why do you think I volunteered to come along? This is Charlie we're talking about," Jared smirked.

"Smart boy," Charlie chuckled.

XOXO

By the time we returned to La Push, it was two in the morning. The Rack turned out to be a sports bar with big tittied waitresses in tiny shorts and shirts serving us drinks. None of us could really get drunk, but there was a good basketball game on and the view was nothing short of fabulous.

"Peter!" Bella burst running up to me. I pulled her into my arms and held her.

"What's wrong, baby?"

"I had a horrible evening."

"Why? What happened?"

Maria who looked like she was going to vomit answered, "Hermosa found her mate."

"Well, that's good, isn't it?" Charlie asked.

"Not when we had to witness the claiming."

"I can see that," I agreed. "Who's her mate? One of the new vampires from Asia or Europe?"

"No," Bella whimpered. "Billy Black."

"I want to puke," Rebecca cried from the side. "I had to watch my dad getting it on with...with...what the hell is she, Bells?"

"No idea. I closed my eyes and my ears."

"Man, I'm glad my Susie's a looker," Charlie stated, relieved. I think we all felt that way.

"How did it happen?" I asked.

"Right after you guys left, they were moving some of the vodka away when they bumped into each other. I guess they felt mating sparks and then they were on top of each other like white on rice, Billy declaring that it had been decades since he made it with anyone. After they were done, Jacob puked right on top of them."

I started laughing and so did Aro, Charlie, Uncle Quil, and Jared.

"God, I would have loved to see that. Not the claiming. Jacob puking," Jared noted.

"Paul filmed the whole thing."

"We've got to find Paul, man."

"Yeah," I agreed, then turned to Bella. "At least this will get Hermosa out of your hair."

"Not really, she's making another dress for me because she's so happy," Bella sobbed.

"Well, at least a happy event happened in the midst of all this chaos!" Aro declared happily. "And you get two new dresses Bella!"

"Yeah!" I did a fist pump in the air agreeing with him. We all needed to look at things in a positive light like Aro did, especially in dark times like these.

**You've heard from Alice and the twisted crew overseas. Do you have your pitchforks out yet? What did you think of Aro? He's become an informed consumer, hasn't he? And what do you think of Hermosa and her new mate? Let me know your thoughts and I shall respond to your review. XOXO mama4dukes**

**P.S. I've posted a one shot called Stepping Aside For Love featuring Paul and Bella. Yeah, he's been my muse lately.**


	28. Chapter 28

__**Thank you for the terrific reviews. Things are heating up in La Push and a couple of unwanted visitors will pay a visit to our friends.**

**This story is AU/OOC.**

**All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Mature readers 18+ only please.**

_**Three days later...**_

**Peter's POV**

The new tribal meeting lodge was completed and so was the shed behind Seth's house. All of the liquor was stored safely away. Last night, the remainder of our group had returned home. We now had roughly three hundred fifty fighters on our side.

Garrett was meeting with Leah and Troy Morrissey, the attorney from Colorado. They were busy planning a legal plan of attack against Carlisle Cullen. There was a lawyer in the group from England who was also in the mix. Though he didn't know US laws too well, he was still well versed in the legal system. They had decided that Troy Morrissey would be the lawyer bringing forth charges against Carlisle, therefore keeping Garrett in the loop with Carlisle. Fraud charges were going to be brought against Carlisle and Alice regarding Jasper's estate and charges of child pornography were also going to be brought forth to Carlisle and Edward concerning the photos taken of Bella when she was still seventeen. They were also going to bring forth child kidnapping charges. Troy and Garrett were in the process of studying for the Washington State Bar Exam so that they could legally practice law in the State of Washington. Their test was next Wednesday. Leah had gotten her law degree from the University of Washington and passed the bar here so she was the only one able to legally practice law in this state at this juncture.

Charlie was returning to work temporarily starting on Monday to make it easier to bring forth any charges. Heidi purchased a new spray tan airbrushing set so that she could spray him to pass for human. Of course, she may have gone a bit too dark because now he looked like he'd been vacationing for months in the Bahamas. We all did. We were her test pilot dummies. Everyone from Caius to Aunt Molly to Maria had to submit to Heidi's airbrush tan before she got it right. Poor Jane had half of her body one shade darker than the other half and Vicky's orange tan matched her hair.

Sue was also going into work, but only to submit her forms for retirement. Marcus was providing her with a letter as her physician stating that her injuries were too severe for her to continue working.

Another thing that had been decided upon was that Charlie's house is going to be sold. The crime that had happened there was just too atrocious. We had emptied the house, aired it out, and given it a fresh coat of paint, inside and out. The hardwood floors on the inside were also brought to showroom shine. Esme spruced up the landscaping around the house so that it would attract buyers.

While we were clearing out the house, Esme found some of Bella's artwork and schoolwork from when she was still in elementary school. Together with Aunt Molly, she created a scrapbook of her artwork, added some photos of her childhood and presented it to Charlie who was tickled pink. I had to chuckle, Charlie really loved his daughter with all his heart.

I was hanging out with Jacob at his house working on Emily's car. It was a ten year old Volkswagen Jetta and it was on it's last leg.

"I don't get it," Jacob said. "She takes really good care of this car. Why the hell is the transmission puttering out."

"Dunno, but I have an idea on how we can get it back up to tip top shape with no cost to her at all."

"How?"

"I was thinking that we could switch the parts out with Fagward's Volvo. It only has sixty thousand miles on it. It's going to take a lot of work. I mean, we're going to have to switch all of the parts."

"Call Rose, Riley, Paul, Quil, Embry, and Randall," he said with a smirk. "With eight of us working on it, we should be able to pop this job out in no time. There were a couple of mechanics among the group of the new vampires, maybe they'll help us too."

"What should we do with the Volvo?"

"I'd say instead of painting it peach, we just leave it at it's pristine metallic silver and park it where the garage used to be at the Cullen home.. He'll probably cry when he drives it. We'll just make sure that we air the fucker out."

Two hours later, we had six vampires and four shapeshifters, one werewolf, and two vampire-shapeshifter hybrids working on overhauling Emily's car and fucking up Fagward's.

"Need any help kids?" Billy Black stopped in.

"Sure, Dad, the more hands the better."

"Good, Hermosa and I will help you."

"What?" we all gasped.

"I fix all of Senor Valdez's vehicles," she declared, grabbed a wrench and started working next to Jacob. "I want to get to know you. You are my mate's son."

"Mommy..." Jacob whimpered. I don't think he was saying it to Hermosa either. I think he was calling for his own mommy. Unfortunately, Hermosa pulled the poor guy into a hug. Jacob had been spooked ever since he had to witness live vampire mating between his father and his mate. And Hermosa and Billy weren't toning down the PDA.

A few hours later, Bella stopped in with Chelsea, who was her guard for the day, and dropped some food off for the non-vampires.

"So, what are you two up to today?" I asked, giving Bella a kiss on the lips.

"I tutored Bree for her GED and cooked."

"Hey, how's that coming?" Riley asked.

"Oh, she's doing well. She wants to take a couple of classes at the community college after she passes her GED and this mess is all over."

"Hey, that's great. Thanks for tutoring her, Bells."

"No, problem. How's the car parts switch coming?"

"Good, we can probably finish this job up in another twelve hours." He was probably right. With all of the supernaturals working on it, we were working at a blinding speed. I also had to admit that Hermosa knew her stuff—she was better than Rose, and nicer too, but there was no way that I was going to tell Rose that, I liked my balls exactly where they were.

"That'll be nice, Emily loves her Jetta."

"Well, it'll be a Volvo by the time we're done with it."

"And, I've tapped the engine out so it's at it's peak performance so it should drive well," Rose added. "Damn it! My elastic snapped."

"I'll get that for you," Hermosa said. She pulled an elastic from her pocket and put Rose's hair back into a ponytail for her.

"Gracias, Hermosa."

"De nada, Rosa."

XOXO

Eleven hours later, we were done with both vehicles. Embry and Paul, the two hybrids without a scent, shampooed the interior of both vehicles so that they were both in pristine condition. Paul dropped the Volvo off at the Cullen property, or the remnants of it, and left the key inside. After he returned, we delivered the revamped Jetta to Emily. She took it for a test drive and she absolutely loved it.

"How much do I owe you guys?" she asked.

"Um, just twenty-six bucks for an oil change," Quil said.

"Really? That's all it needed?"

"Yep!" we all answered a bit too enthusiastically. None of us wanted to tell her about the criminal activity that had taken place just yet. She'd find out the next time she phased, though.

She eyed all of us suspiciously and paid Quil. "I have no idea what you all did, but thank you. You'll tell me if I owe you more money, won't you?"

"Emily, don't worry about it. We used parts that we had lying around." Quil was a pro at keeping a straight face while he lied his ass off.

"Alright, thank you."

She gave each one of us a kiss on the cheek.

We were about to return to our cabins and homes when Chelsea came rushing to me. "I just received a phone call from Edward Cullen. I let it go to voicemail so we could figure out what to do."

"Where are Garrett, Charlie, and the three kings?"

"Garrett, Charlie, and Caius are at a Canuck's game in Vancouver along with Emmett and Jasper, Marcus is at the tribal clinic with the two vampire physicians and the werewolf physician, and Aro and Bella are having a movie marathon."

"Star Wars?" I asked, hopefully.

"No, all of the Vacation movies. You know, the ones starring Chevy Chase."

"You're kidding me?"

"Of course I'm not, this is Aro and Bella we're talking about. You know how weird they are."

"My niece is not weird!" Uncle Quil stated outraged.

"She likes those Vacation movies, she's weird!" Rose said.

"I'm the one that first introduced Bella, Quil, Paul, and Sam to those movies!"

"Oh, so now we know who she gets her weirdness from."

"Alright, Chelsea, let's go interrupt them so we can figure out the best way to deal with your stalker," I said.

We knocked on the door to Aro's cabin where he, Bella, Picia, Dora, Heidi, Santiago, and Fernando were camping out. They had just finished watching Christmas Vacation.

"I declare that next year we shall put Christmas lights up in Volterra," Aro stated.

"I agree. And we should get those Christmas tree things, too," Dora said.

"And presents!" Picia added.

"Ah, yes, presents. We shall make a special trip to Walmart for Christmas presents next year. What's the next movie, Bella?"

"Vegas Vacation. It's my favorite one out of the four."

"Well, let's get to watching it then. Pop the movie in, Santiago. You know, I still don't understand why you won't let me touch the Blu-Ray Player."

"Aro, you've broken three already. How many times do I have to tell you that you press the button and wait for the drawer to open? You don't yank the drawer open."

"Well, it takes too long! We have to wait a whole five seconds for the drawer to open!"

"Um, before you start the movie, we have something that we need to discuss with you," I said.

"Yes, I think Christie Brinkley is gorgeous," Aro stated.

"No, not Christie Brinkley."

"You don't think she's gorgeous?"

"Well, she is cute in a kind of all American apple pie sort of way."

"They don't make supermodels like they used to," Uncle Quil sighed.

"No, they don't."

"Good, now that we've all agreed that Christie Brinkley was absolutely gorgeous in the Vacation movies..."

"I never said that she was gorgeous," Fernando said. "Personally, I prefer the tits on the woman who played the mother."

"Oh, yeah. Those were nice titties," Aro said dreamily.

"Yeah," we all agreed.

"Excuse me! Aren't we here to discuss Edward Cullen!" Chelsea stated.

"Chelsea, I'm really not interested in men," Aro replied.

"Actually, I don't think you can count him as a man. He's really a bit too feminine to be male," Heidi piped in.

"True, but still...he really doesn't do a thing for me."

Chelsea turned the TV off and stood in front of it with her hands on her hips. "We are not here to discuss Fuckward's looks or Christie Brinkley's for that matter! We're here to discuss the phone call that I received from him an hour ago!"

"Well, why didn't you just say so? What did he want?"

Chelsea put her phone on speaker and played the voicemail. Edward's voice rang through,_ "Chelsea, love, this is Edward. It is imperative that you phone me immediately, when you get the chance, of course. We need your assistance with a matter concerning Stefan's intended mate, Isabella Swan, and Sulpicia Volturi. I will be waiting with bated breath to hear your lovely voice. Please call me as soon as you are able to free yourself from the shackles of those savages you live with."_

"What the fuck does he want with my mate?" Aro questioned with a growl.

I was too pissed off to reply. I didn't like how that cocksucker referred to my mate as 'Stefan's intended mate.'

Uncle Quil opened the door to the cabin and yelled, "Forest now! And run towards the Makah Reservation, we like to keep the trees on Quileute Land as intact as possible."

I went storming out of the doors with Aro on my heels and the two of us started running towards the forest by the Makah Reservation.

"Hit me, Peter! Hit me now!"

I slugged Aro in the stomach and he clocked me on my jaw. The two of us then started landing jabs, punches, and kicks on each other. We knocked down a few trees and a few minutes later, we were both spent and sprawled on the forest floor. Aro turned to me then broke down, "What do they want with my mate, Peter? What? I can't lose her...I can't. Picia's been my rock for three millennia."

He was openly crying and so was I. Something about that voicemail set us both off. Maybe it's the fact that Edward referred to our mates as if they were mere objects, not women that meant the world to us. Women that were kind, loving, and would do anything and everything to make us happy; just like we'd do for them. Women that were our world.

I sat up, slumped my back against a log, and sobbed into my hands. Aro put his head on my shoulder and did the same so I put my arm around him and the two of just cried.

"Peter, I don't think that I quite understood what you were going through all these months, but now with Picia's name thrown into the mix I understand just a little. You must be going through hell. Bella is under constant threat from those bastards."

I nodded my head, unable to speak, and continued to cry. So did, Aro.

A few minutes later, three figures crouched down in front of us. We both looked up to see Bella, Picia, and Maria staring earnestly into our eyes.

"Aro, I'm touched that you're crying about me," Picia said, "but I'm still here and there's no way in hell that I'm letting any of those bastards get their hands on me. I'll die first. So maybe it's time that you come back to the cabin and we devise a plan to keep those pricks from ever laying a hand on me, Bella, or any woman. You can cry afterwards Aro, it's time to fight. You and Peter have brains—good, solid ones, most of the time."

Most of the time? What the hell does that mean?

"I want you to put those brains together and think, both of you," Picia continued. "I'm confident that you can come up with a plan. You're both leaders, powerful leaders, with creative brains and sensitive hearts full of love that are capable of taking down the most evil and devious of villains."

"I've never been a leader," I said. "I was just a peon in your army, Maria. The only reason why you didn't kill me is because I was a strong fighter. You only made me third in command because Jasper told you to."

"No, Peter. You were third in command because of your brains. I kept you close, but not close enough, because I knew that you, more than Jasper, were capable of revolting against me. You were always the bigger threat. I made Jasper second in command because he's easy to manipulate. Look what happened to him after he left. He fell right into the hands of Alice Cullen and whatever manipulative, fucked up evil plan she had devised for him. You, Peter, were always capable of thinking for yourself. You probably could have come up with a plan to take out all of the warlords that I wanted to, but you would never use that brain of yours for my gain. I knew that," Maria explained. "But now...now is the time for you to use your mind to come up with a plan because we're all fighting on the side of good now. We must eradicate the evil in the world. It's imperative."

"Peter, I believe in you," Bella said simply while looking into my eyes. And I saw all of the love, trust, and faith that she had in me. And I knew that I couldn't waste anymore time crying. I had to fight, fight for my love because life wouldn't be worth living without her.

"Let's do this, Aro," I said with conviction.

"Yes, let's; and we must hurry too because I really need to see Vegas Vacation."

"Aro, I'll personally take you to Vegas myself if we can come up with a good enough plan to fuck up those evil bastards."

"Do they have a Walmart in Vegas?"

"Yes."

"Well, what are we waiting for. Let's do this!"

We stood up, returned to the cabin, and put our heads together.

"He's called me six times already leaving similar messages," Chelsea stated. "That works out to about one call every fifteen minutes."

"He'll keep calling you until he gets a call back from you. He can't rest until he's satisfied," Bella said. "He's also very spoiled, he'll whine and pout until he gets his way."

"Bella, tell me how he prefers his women to behave?" Sorin, who had shown up to assist, asked.

"Edward likes women to be subservient, obedient if you will. He likes his women to hold true to his Victorian ideals. A man is always king of his castle, the decision maker, and his wife will obey him at all times."

"And what possessed you to date such a crumb, Bella?"

"I was young and stupid. Edward had come along at a time of great turmoil for me. I had been rejected by my mother and I felt so unworthy, so alone. And Edward took advantage of that, and he knew exactly how to coax him to his side."

"Chelsea, when you call him, you must behave like a shy, virginal, Victorian woman," Maria said.

"How the heck am I supposed to do that? I've never been shy, virginal, or Victorian."

"Dig deep and channel your inner shy child, not your inner Lolita," Aro suggested.

An idea hit me all of a sudden. Victoria. Victoria could pretend that she's Chelsea. She was a professional actress before she was changed and she's proven time and time again in her...ahem...new line of work, which by the way was nixed by an angry Charlie and Sue...that she can mimic voices with ease. "Find Vicky," I said, then I explained my idea to everyone.

A couple of minutes later, Victoria showed up. I told her about Edward's phone call to Chelsea and how I felt she would be perfect at calling Edward in Chelsea's place. She was eager to help and a few minutes later, when Edward called again, she answered the phone in a perfect imitation of Chelsea's voice.

"Hello?" she whispered into the phone.

"_Chelsea, I'm so glad to finally be able to reach you. Why didn't you call me back sooner?"_

"I'm sorry, Edward. I was in the throne room with Aro, there was no way to call you without raising suspicion. You must not be so persistent. Sometimes I just can't get away. I'm alone now. Far from the castle in Florence."

"_I apologize. I should have thought of that. How are you, love?"_

"I am...surviving."

"_I shall save you from your cruel predicament, my love, just as soon as I can. Please, though, for now, you must remain strong. I must ask you some questions. You must answer them truthfully."_

"Of course, anything for you, my beloved," Victoria looked like she was going to gag as those words left her mouth.

"_First, tell me. I've heard that Aro has obtained a new pet. Who is she?"_

Victoria looked around at the room, desperate for an answer.

"_They think it's Bella," _Brewmaster's voice rang through my brain.

I pointed to my mate. Vicky nodded in understanding and said, "It is Isabella Swan."

"_And what does Peter Whitlock think of it?"_

"He is dead. I killed him myself. Aro ordered his death because he wanted Isabella Swan for himself."

"_Good, good. That bodes well for our cause. We didn't need such a deviant wreaking havoc on our side."_

"I thought you would be pleased," Victoria said.

I can't fucking believe she killed me off.

"_Tell me, how does Isabella feel about being Aro's pet?"_

"She is enjoying the power."

"_I'm not surprised. Once she started feeding from human blood, I knew that her mind would become clouded. All the work I did, down the drain. Alas, it is no matte. She is Stefan's, I don't need such a whore,"_ Edward mused. _"Chelsea, my love, I have another question. What of Sulpicia Volturi?"_

"She is angry, extremely angry. Her mate spends all of his time with his new pet."

"_So, she is vulnerable?"_

"Extremely, she is in a fragile emotional state."

"_I am very pleased with this news. We are in need of a new slave here in the castle and Sulpicia Volturi would be a perfect addition. That's all those Volturi scum are worth anyway. As for Isabella Swan, Stefan would like his intended mate returned to him, even if she has been defiled."_

"That's suicide, my love. Both Isabella and Sulpicia are heavily guarded. In fact, I am heavily guarded now at most times."

"_I am aware of that, but we are not as weak as you think. We have a force of over two hundred experienced vampires that have been trained by the warlords of the Southern Vampire Wars and the Volturi. They are loyal to us and will begin creating and training newborns in two months time. Within six months, after they are properly trained, we plan to storm the castle in Volterra. Until then, you must look for ways for us to infiltrate the castle and you must pay close attention to times when Isabella and Sulpicia are alone."_

"I will, but I must ask you a question. I long for a way for us to be together, but what of your mate, Charlotte?"

"_I have no feelings for her. She is not of an enlightened plane as you and I are. She's a whore that will open for legs for anyone. You're not to worry, my love. I will handle her on my own. In any case, I have great plans for you and me once we conquer the Volturi."_"

"What kind of plans?"

"_That is for me to worry about. As a woman, you need only concern yourself with what I tell you. Rest assured, I will handle everything and the two of us will be together for eternity."_

"I cannot wait for the day."

"_Patience, my love, just do as I instructed and I can promise you that a life of untold wealth and infinite happiness will be ours. I must end this call, Alice is coming. Goodbye my love. I will contact you again when the opportunity arises. Trust no one, but me. Stay safe. Guard your thoughts from Aro."_ _ Click._

"Well, how did I do?" Victoria asked.

"I think that you make a better me than I do. I didn't realize that my voice sounded so sexy," Chelsea said.

"Phenomenally, but why did you kill off Peter?" Aro asked.

"The element of surprise. If they think he's dead, they won't even consider him to be a factor."

"Good thinking."

"Is it my imagination or did it seem as if Edward has his own plans, separate from Carlisle, the Romanians, and the Egyptians?" I asked.

"Yeah, it did. Especially when he spoke of a life of untold wealth. Then he ended the call because Alice was headed his way. He also told her to trust no one, but himself."

"You know something, Edward is so full of himself that I wouldn't put it past him to think that he could take over the vampire world singlehandedly," Bella said.

"What of the over two hundred experienced fighters and the newborn vampires they're planning on creating," Chelsea asked. "That's double our initial estimate and we weren't even counting the newborns."

"So, we're on even ground and they won't be expecting the werewolves or the shape-shifters. I think we're good, but we need to teach everyone to fight newborns," I said.

We continued discussing the situation when a howl rent the air. It was a warning howl, we had all been trained to recognize it. Suddenly, the stench of burning vampire flesh hit our nostrils.

"Ugh, what the hell is that stink?" Bella asked.

"Vampire burning," Picia informed her.

"That was Jared howling," Uncle Quil said.

"I want Bella, Sulpicia, Rose, and Tanya on lockdown!" Aro ordered. "Secure the perimeters. Everyone man your stations!"

"We don't know where Rose and Tanya are!" Vicky said.

"Find them!"

"Aro go! I've got Picia and Bella! Dora stay here!" Chelsea shouted. "Heidi..."

"I've got this, don't worry."

"Don't worry about Picia and Bella, they're about as strong as you are, Chelsea," Maria smirked. "Fernando, stay in the room. You can't fight for shit!"

Jenny Cameron came thundering our way in wolf form. "A vampire tried to get through the trap door and was charred. Paul and Sam are headed in the direction of the Cullen home. Rose and Tanya are being guarded by Marcus, the two vampires, and the werewolf in the tribal clinic."

"Maria, you and I are going to the former Cullen home. Come on!" The two of us started taking off at top speed. I could hear others in our group uniting to secure all of the perimeters as we ran.

Demetri caught up with us when we were halfway there. "There are only six of them," he said, running with us. "One was charred when he tried to get through the trap door. We should be able to take them all into custody."

I nodded my head and kept on running. As we approached, Paul put two fingers to his lips. Sam was in wolf form. Embry, Rico, and one of the vampires from the Nigliktok Nation were with them. We all approached silently and waited near the entrance to the long tunnel leading to the Quileute meeting lodge. We stood where our scents wouldn't be detected.

Five vampires suddenly came rushing out of the tunnel, running in fear for their lives. Without even thinking about it, Maria, Demetri, Paul, Rico, and I decapitated their heads. Satisfied, we started running back to our meeting spot in the woods. Embry let out a howl indicating to everyone that we had the intruders.

We arrived at the hunting cabin where Billy and Rebecca had transformed. Aro, Riley, Luca, and Eleazar were there. Charlie, Caius, Emmett, Jasper, and Garrett had returned from the hockey game and were also there. We threw the trash down on the middle of the floor.

"Who are these vampires?" Charlie asked.

"I can identify one of them," Jasper replied. "It's Jacques Branleur."

"Yeah, it is, isn't it? I recognize him from the photo. The blonde looks familiar too."

"That's because the cumsponge makes the Whore of Babylon appear to be a saint," Maria sneered.

"Oh, so it's your ex-wife, Peter?" Charlie asked.

I nodded my head that it was.

"The blonde vampire is Ruben Dedov," Caius snarled. "Volturi defector, traitor."

"Who are the other two?"

"The male is the Egyptian vampire with the power to control the elements. I can tell with my gift. I don't know who the female is, but there's only one way to find out," Eleazar said. "Put Jacques Branleur back together, we'll start with him. Luca, keep your shield wound around the vampire with the element control, just in case. Maria, you can play with Charlotte, loosen her tongue up a bit after you put her head back on her."

"With pleasure."

"Need any help?" Jane appeared looking feral and excited at the same time. She actually looked giddy as she suddenly unleashed her gift on all five headless vampires. She abruptly pulled back on her gift and said, "That was just a teaser."

"God, I have a hot mate!" Paul whooped as he watched Jane and Maria drag Charlotte's head and body into the forest. How the hell can he be proud of having a sadistic mate? I love that my mate is all sweet and cuddly, and of the non-sadistic variety.

Demetri grabbed Branleur's body, spit some of his venom onto the neck and reattached his head. He shoved him onto a chair and we surrounded the whimpering fool.

"Why are you here?"

"We're just taking in the sights of the beautiful Olympic Peninsula."

"Oh really?"

"Yes."

"Interesting because I can tell that you're lying. What about you, Jasper?" Charlie asked.

"I can feel the deception rolling off of him in waves. Let me see if I can persuade him to be a little more forthcoming."

Jasper sent him pain, but it had the reverse effect. Rather than writhing on the floor like most of us would, he was in complete control and he actually seemed to be enjoying it. In fact, he seemed to be aroused by it. Holy shit! He is aroused, his dick is actually hard.

"Jasper, stop! He's getting off on the pain!" I shouted.

"You sick fuck!" Jasper slapped Branleur across the face.

"Hit me again. Give me more. Please!" he begged.

We all looked at each other, perplexed. Caius ripped Branleur's head off and said, "Conference! Now!"

We went outside to talk. A horrified looking Jane and Maria returned with Charlotte in six pieces. They threw her parts into the hunting cabin.

"We ran into a slight issue," Maria said.

"And what issue would that be?"

"She seems to enjoy the pain. In fact, she offered to eat us both out."

"We ran into the same problem with Branleur," I said.

"Didn't Esme say that they were participating in an extreme form of BDSM?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah, she did. Maybe we should read up on BDSM?"

"We don't have time, Peter! How the heck are we supposed to deal with these sick fuckers?" Caius asked. "Besides, whatever it is would be an insult to BDSM. They seem to have created their own sick, twisted form of sex."

"Hmm...perhaps it would be prudent if Charlie and Garrett question him. They both have their gifts of persuasion and Charlie would be able to tell if they're lying," Eleazar suggested.

"Any gifts?" Aro asked.

"Charlotte can see mating bonds," I said.

"Precisely, and Branleur can fake them. He can't create them, but he can temporarily make you feel as if you're mated to someone," Eleazar explained.

"Um, guys?" Embry was waving his hands in front of us. "Why can't we just have Riley use his gift on them? You know, tell them that they have to answer every question we ask them in detail."

"Because we're old and forgetful. I'd say we try to question them without any powers, then go with Embry's idea as a back up. And Riley?"

"Yeah?"

"No funny business."

He put his thumbs up and crossed his heart.

We all walked back inside. Demetri and Adam, the Nigliktok vampire, reassembled the two perverts. Charlotte had the nerve to stand up and approach me. "Peter, please. I know you still..."

A pissed off Jane shot her a dose of pain. Charlotte moaned in ecstasy.

"Jane, I don't want to hear or smell that shit from her!" I yelled.

"Sorry!"

"Oh man! She had an orgasm!"

"Did I say that you could cum, bitch?" Maria snapped and slapped her across her face.

"No, mistress! I'm sorry. I deserve to be punished."

"What the fuck's wrong with you?" I asked. "You were never this way."

"I've changed, Peter. I've met my mate and she trained me. Please, just let us go. I'll do anything for you. I'll give you anything. My body is yours."

"Um, trust me. I'm more than satisfied with my mate plus I don't have any fear of catching any communicable diseases when I'm with her."

"She's not your mate. She's Stefan's," Branleur stated.

"And what do you have to say about that, Charlotte? I know that you can see mating bonds."

"I...I..."

Suddenly, I felt a sharp pull to Jane. She looked me in my eyes, touched my cheek, and I felt tingling. Paul was staring at us looking horrified. Jane reached up on her tippy toes and kissed me on the lips.

"What the hell?" Paul asked just as the feeling abruptly stopped. I saw that Charlie had Branleur cocooned tightly in his physical shield.

"What was that?" we both asked.

"That was Branleur using his gift on you because Charlotte was about to spill the beans. Isn't that right, Branleur?" Eleazar asked.

The freak remained mum with his mouth shut tightly.

"On your knees," Caius growled to him. "Now!" Branleur dropped to his knees and immediately assumed a submissive pose. "You will answer our questions honestly or start losing limbs permanently. Embry, go and start a fire in the fireplace."

"What is your name?" Charlie asked.

"Jacques Branleur."

"When were you changed?"

"In August of 1346 in Crecy, France."

"Who changed you?" Garrett asked.

"Alis-Maria Bratianu." Okay, so he was changed by Alice, but they only realized that they were mates last year?

"Is she your mate?" Jasper asked.

Branleur started fidgeting and looking all over the room. Then he seemed to come to a decision of sorts and rather than answering Jasper's question, he stared at him with lust in his eyes. From his position on his knees, he eyed his crotch hungrily.

"I asked you if Alis-Maria Bratianu is your mate?" Jasper repeated, forcefully this time.

Wrong move. The creepazoid was turned on by force of any kind. He reached out in front of him with his hands, ripped Jasper's jeans off, and tried to attach his mouth to his cock. Jasper threw him up against the wall.

"Please, Jasper, I can make you feel good," Branleur pleaded.

Jasper used his gift to knock him out. I was so completely caught up in the twisted events going on in front of me that I didn't notice that Charlotte was sliding my zipper down.

"Shit!" I yelped just as Jane shoved her away from me.

"Please, Peter. Let me make you happy," Charlotte begged. "I can make you all happy." She was down on all fours crawling towards us.

"Major!" I yelled. He knocked her out too.

"Conference outside! Again! Now!" Caius ordered.

We filed outside, making sure that everyone, including the three vampires that were still disassembled were knocked out.

"You know, I've never had an interrogation go so poorly," Aro noted. "Those two vampires seem to be completely addicted to sex."

"Really, Aro? I'm so glad to see that you noticed that," Caius said, sarcastically. "Well, what do we do now?"

"I'd say we go with my gift," Riley said. "I'll tell them that from this point on, they can only tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth."

"That's perfect, Riley."

"Um, I need a pair of pants," Jasper said. He kind of shredded mine.

"I think there are some clothes left over from Rebecca's and Billy's change in the bedroom. I'll grab you something," Luca said. He walked into the cabin and came out with a few choices. He looked apologetic. "Um, there were only two things left over, both Rebecca's. You have a choice between pink pajama pants with multi-colored cupcakes on them or these red lace pajama pants that tie with a black satin bow in the front."

"Give me the cupcake pants," Jasper sighed. "I'll probably turn the fuckers on if I wore the red lace ones."

"Are those crotchless?" Emmett asked, eyeing the red lace ones.

Luca pulled the pant legs apart to take a look. "Yes, yes...I believe they are. I'll just bring these back to my mate later in case she's missing them."

"You do that, Luca."

"Ahem, um would you happen to know where Rebecca purchases most of her lingerie?" Demetri asked nonchalantly.

"Fredericks of Hollywood," Paul, Riley, and Sam all answered quickly, then shut their mouths. It was too late though, Jane had the three of them writhing on the ground in misery.

"I don't even want to know why the three of you know where she shops for lingerie," she snarled.

"Thank you, Jane," Luca said.

"You're welcome."

Jasper put his fleece, cupcake pajama pants on and we went back inside. He woke Branleur up first and let Riley work his magic, then did the same with Charlotte.

"Is Alis-Maria your mate?" Jasper asked Branleur again.

"No, she is not. Charlotte is Alis-Maria's mate."

"Why are you pretending to be Alis-Maria's mate?"

"Calin doesn't believe in homosexuality so Alis-Maria asked for my assistance."

"Who is Alis-Maria's mate?"

"I am," Charlotte replied.

"And are you supplying Edward with a false mating pull?" Eleazar asked Branleur.

"Yes."

"Tell us why you are here," Sam ordered.

"Stefan wanted five new females for his harem from the Quileute Reservation. Amun also wanted five. This is why Benjamin and Tia are here. Dedov is just a strong arm and Guerrero was just killed."

Sam slapped Branleur across the face.

"Please, hit me again. You are the definition of a modern day Adonis with your toned muscles and your sinuous jawline. Your tanned body oozes with sexuality. I just want to reach out and touch you. In fact, I've never seen such gorgeous male specimens such as the ones who stand in front of me now."

"Listen, man, I have no problem whatsoever with homosexuality. I just don't roll that way," Sam said. "Don't try to push your beliefs onto me."

"I agree with Jacques," Charlotte said, licking her lips. She pointed to Charlie. "You, in particular, have a rugged, older male appeal. You look like a man that likes to take control in bed. You remind me of the Marlboro Man. I can give you whatever you want."

And with that, Jasper knocked them both out again.

"Okay, I want to barf," Sam stated. "Emily doesn't even say shit like that to me."

"I'm switching from Marlboros to Camels," Charlie declared.

"Riley, when Jasper wakes them up, perhaps you should use your gift again and this time figure out a way for them to tell us the truth without thinking anything sexual during the interrogation. I mean, that crap Charlotte said was just a little too honest for my liking."

"Right, let's do this," Riley stated.

We walked back inside, they were both woken up, and their minds manipulated by Riley.

"Tell us about Stefan and Amun's slave harem?" Charlie asked.

"There are about eighty women in Romania and sixty in Egypt," Branleur said.

"All Quileute?"

"No, women from around the globe. Our masters are very particular with their tastes. They do have a preference for females of the Native American variety though."

"Have you stolen women from this area in the past?"

"Yes, Quileute women are a particular favorite of our masters, they also like Hoh and Makah women, though not as much as the Quileute."

"What happens to the women once you take them?" Sam asked.

"They are trained to service the males according to their likes and dislikes, then changed. After their transformation, they are trained again and taught control and discipline."

"So you rape them, change them, and rape them again?" Maria asked, aghast.

"I wouldn't call it rape. It's an honor to service the kings," Charlotte stated. And the scary thing is that she truly believed in what she was saying.

"Don't either of you find this the least bit disturbing? You're taking women against their will, from their homes, and families. Women that are mothers, wives, daughters, and you're ripping their souls away!" Rico snapped.

"It's not much different from what you did during the Southern Vampire Wars."

"There's a difference," Maria said. "Yes, our crimes were atrocious, but we all feel remorse for our sins and we've paid for our sins in our own ways. We also never raped women. We didn't change people for sexual gratification, we changed them to fight."

"Some of you did," Charlotte stated.

"Yes, and those vampires who did were all killed by our hands."

"Well, like I said, those women that serve our masters hold a place of honor. They aren't raped. They willingly serve them."

"They willingly, and I use the term loosely, serve them after they've been brainwashed. After they've completely lost their sense of self."

"I have another question for you, Charlotte," I said. "I paid a visit to my house in Montana with my mate recently. Imagine our shock when we found Carlisle Cullen's scent permeating throughout the house along with a dismembered vampire. Be honest, Charlotte, why was Carlisle's scent in my house?"

"We were using it as a safe house. My mate assured us that it would be okay because she saw that you never used it. I don't know a thing about the dismembered vampire. Honest. Jacques do you know anything?"

"No, I do not. That is, unless, Calin has slipped again."

"What do you mean by Calin has slipped again?"

Branleur looked at me and sighed, "I will tell you everything. I am assuming that Charlotte and I are to be executed, no?"

"Most likely, yes," Caius assured.

"Then I shall be honest and repent my sins. I will not go to my death with my last act on this earth being treason. Though you may not believe it, unlike Charlotte here, I do believe in God."

And then Jacques Branleur spoke, on camera too, because Emmett wisely suggested filming it. He told us everything that's been going on with the Cullens, Romanians, and the Egyptians that he knew of since his change. He was high up in the rankings in the Romanian coven, fifth in command after Carlisle and Alice. He was even higher up than Edward who was sixth in command. He warned us that Bella and Tanya were in grave danger because Stefan and Vladimir wanted them for their beauty. Rosalie, not so much, because it was only Joham that wanted her and he held no place in their ranks. He also said that Stefan wanted Picia solely so he could cause Aro pain and that he wouldn't be surprised if Dora was next on the target list. Stefan was proud of the way he was able to steal Didyme out from the clutches of the Volturi. He had kept her alive for thousands of years just to torture her, but Branleur warned that with Bella, it was a different kind of obsession, and that Stefan would stop at nothing to get her. He had portraits of Bella plastered all over his wall and that when he got his release from his slaves, he called all of them Isabella.

He also warned that Carlisle, himself, was obsessed with Bella. He wanted her for himself. Branleur was never interested in her because he is homosexual, but Alice wanted Bella for herself, desperately. Branleur disclosed all of the financial information that he knew. Then, we had him draw a detailed map of the castle in Sighisoara and the temple in Akoris.

"What do you know of Esme Cullen?" we asked him without disclosing any information that we knew of her whereabouts.

"Calin is hoping that she is dead. He will follow up on her when he returns to the United States in April. She was only a pawn in his game really. He's hoping that the werewolves in Romania have destroyed her."

"Why? What do the werewolves have against Calin?"

"Their mates are beautiful. Calin enjoys taking them to his bed. He has for the past few centuries."

"What of the hybrid vampires?" Aro asked.

"Calin discovered that all hybrid vampires have superior shielding abilities. They are to be created for that purpose only."

"And what is he planning on doing with their human mothers?"

"Dispose of them."

"Are there any in the making right now?"

"Not yet, they are planning on beginning production after they storm Volterra in eight months time. Newborn production will begin in two months. At this point, our combined forces consist of roughly two hundred sixty-eight experienced fighters," Branleur stated. "I have no more tell you. My only request is that you dispose of me quickly, though I am fully aware that it is not within my rights to make any requests."

"Let me ask you this," Charlie said. "Why on earth would you participate in such heinous crimes against humanity while knowing it was wrong?"

"It was all I knew. Alis-Maria brought me into this world knowing that I would do their every bidding. I was a soldier fighting in the Battle of Crecy when I was changed. I had lost so much of myself already that I was easily manipulated. Perhaps now that the end approaches, God will see fit to redeem me, if only slightly."

"May God have mercy on your soul," Aro said.

With that, Jasper knocked him out and Demetri threw him into the pyre that we had going outside. Charlotte was torn apart by Maria and thrown inside as well. She didn't have the benefit of being unconscious. And that marked the end of Jacques Branleur and Charlotte Cullen. May God have mercy on their souls.

**What did you think of the gang working together to "revamp" Emily's car using all of the mechanical parts from Edward's volvo? And Hermosa, wow, she fights, she repairs cars, and she sews...she's a superwoman, isn't she? Will poor Aro ever get to see Vegas Vacation? What did you think of Edward's phone call with our resident actress Victoria? And what are your thoughts on Charlotte and Branleur and his subsequent confession? I'd love to hear your thoughts. I shall always respond to your reviews. XOXO mama4dukes**


	29. Chapter 29

**Thank you for your wonderful reviews, messages, alerts, and faves. I truly do appreciate the awesome feedback. As you've probably deduced, I've been extremely busy these last few weeks. That being said, I'll do my best to post another chapter before the end of the year. I'd like to wish my readers a holiday season filled with joy, peace, and love. We'll begin chapter 29 with our gang interrogating Benjamin and Tia and seeing what they can unearth. **

**This story is AU/OOC.**

**All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Mature readers 18+ only please.**

**Charlie's POV**

How is it possible for anyone to become so twisted? You'd figure that as vampires who have the opportunity to live a lifetime and to see the world, they would improve with time. Look at Uncle Quil, he accepted the fact that he had the opportunity to live out an eternity as a shape-shifter, took life by the balls, and ran with it. He learned about people and life as time went on and learned to see the good in all people and creatures alike.

You have vampires like Aro and Maria who made an effort to change their lives so that they were on the side of good. They both spend their time now making up for their past sins by bettering themselves to the best of their ability. The same goes for all of the Mexican Warlords and the Vikings.

Then you have cooky people like Carlisle Cullen and his twisted crew. They seem to go from bad to worse. And Maria was right about that Charlotte chick, she really did make the Whore of Babylon seem like a saint. I don't have a problem at all with people being kinky. Hell, I don't even have a problem with BDSM, but when people try to push their views onto you or even worse, force their lifestyle upon you, that's when I have serious issues. My big issue with Charlotte was that she truly didn't believe that she had committed any crimes, and she didn't believe that those poor abducted women had been raped. She was easily manipulated and it dawned upon me that Carlisle Cullen had formed some sort of crazy, vampire cult that was out to rule the world.

"What do we do about Dedov?" Caius asked.

"We question him, but this time we take no chances. I want Riley using his gift on him while Jasper and I will use ours to gage whether or not he's being honest. From what Branleur said, it looks like this guy is only there for muscle."

"That's all he's good for. When he was with the Volturi, we used him when things went out of hand with the Southern Vampire Wars. He disappeared during one of the missions."

"With Ernesto Guerrero, I gather," Rico said. "We suspected that he was in touch with some of the Volturi strong arms. He ran from me and tried to form his own newborn army in Guatemala and failed miserably at it. Wasn't it your army that took them out, Maria?"

"No, I believe it was Diego and his army."

"What are the Southern Vampire Wars?" Adam, the Nigliktok vampire asked.

"I think we need to teach Adam and his group some vampire history," Jasper said. "They've been secluded in Alaska for too long."

"I agree and maybe you should include some of the rest of us newbies in these lessons because I'll be the first to admit that I don't know enough about vampire history," I said.

"Okay, we'll set something up," Rico said, and maybe some Volturi history would be prudent at the same time too.

"Yeah, I agree," Caius said.

We questioned Dedov. He didn't give us any new information however he did tell us about how and when he defected and about his involvement with the Southern Vampire Wars. We were able to get the names of the former Volturi and Southern Vampire War defectors. Peter noted that we were up shit creek because only the strongest of the strong and the gifted ones were crafty enough to escape.

Dedov was thrown into a pyre quickly, then we moved on to questioning the other two. We started with the girl, Tia. The look on the element controller's face showed nothing but worry.

"We will not harm her as long as she is honest," Maria reassured him. He blinked his eyes indicating that he understood. He couldn't really nod, his head was lying on the ground about six feet away from his body. Yep, it was freaky.

We reattached Tia's head and questioned her without Riley's gift at first.

"What is your name?" I asked.

"My name is Tia. I am Benjamin's mate and wife."

"What is your business here?"

"Amun ordered Benjamin to retrieve five women for his harem. When that happened, he saw it as an opportunity to escape so he requested that I be allowed to accompany him. The request was granted and we were able to finally leave Egypt for the first time in almost three centuries. We planned on killing the four vampires we accompanied before they got their hands on any women, but were stopped before we could by all of you. Please, please, we are so sorry. The two of us, we only sought freedom. Please, help us. Please don't send us back to Egypt." The girl started bawling her eyes out. She was shivering and shaking and clearly she was frightened.

I could sense nothing but honesty from her. Jasper nodded to me confirming what I felt.

"How old are you in human years?"

"I am seventeen." Jesus Christ, she's just a little girl.

"And your mate?"

"He is fifteen."

They're kids. They have no business being involved in whatever bullshit those pieces of shit had concocted. For chrissakes, the boy is even too young to get his driver's license. They should be in high school studying for an algebra test or breaking curfew, not involved in Carlisle Cullen's heinous plans.

"When were you changed?"

"1807, the girl sobbed. My mate was changed five years before I was."

"Conference, outside, now," I growled.

"_Um, Chief...yoohoo, Chief."_

"_What is it, Brewmaster?"_

"_You need to bring Bella here."_

"Bella?" I said out loud.

"What, what is it Dad?" Peter asked.

"Brewmaster says that Bella needs to be here."

"Why?" Caius, Peter, and Sam all asked me with outraged expressions on their faces. All three of them were protective of my little girl and didn't like to bring her into any touchy situations.

Peter put his hand on my shoulder so we could consult with Brewmaster together.

"_Because Bella is a teacher that works with teenagers everyday. She can get to the crux of the matter. Don't tell me that you don't see the fear in both those kids eyes."_

"_Yeah, but Bella needs to be kept safe. She's..." _I was interrupted when I caught sight of Bella running this way flanked by Hermosa.

"What the hell are you doing here? Who knows what dangers lurk in these woods," Caius who thought of himself as Bella's older brother flipped out on her.

"Brewmaster said that I was needed and that my dad and Pete were wasting precious time conferencing."

"Where are Chelsea and Heidi? They were supposed to be guarding you. What kind of irrespons..."

"Bella!" Chelsea came running our way with Picia, Dora, Heidi, and Fernando. "How the fuck am I supposed to keep you safe if you sneak out of the goddamned cabin? And why did you help her escape, Hermosa?"

"I have no loyalty to you," she snarled menacingly. "Now step back before I rip you apart."

"Oh, those are fucking fighting words! Do you really think that you can take me on?" Chelsea was rolling up her shirt sleeves and she was getting into a fighting stance.

"I can snap you like a twig," Hermosa scoffed.

And then, before we knew it, the two women were battling each other. Trees were being taken down and the earth was shaking. The two of them sounded like boulders colliding.

"Watch my snuggie! Sue just knitted it for me for God's sake! It's in Gryffindor colors!" Aro yelled. "My goodness, these women are strong. Shouldn't we stop them?"

"No, they need to work out their aggression." Maria observed them for a bit, then suddenly snapped at the two of them. "You idiots! Neither of you are thinking when you fight. I saw five instances when your head could have been snapped off Chelsea and I can't believe that Hermosa missed each and every instance. What the hell is wrong with you women?"

Maria suddenly put herself into the fray and in one fell swoop she disabled both women. "This is how you fight! You are both to be retrained beginning tomorrow! I expect perfection from my fighters, nothing less! How you expect to defeat two hundred sixty-eight fighters with your skills I have no idea. Most of the men on our side are pussies that can't fight! Bella and Picia could have ripped you two apart!"

Both women stood up and started attacking Maria who, time after time, easily restrained both women.

"I'm actually frightened for you, Fernando. Your mate scares the shit out of me," Aro admitted.

"She scares the hell out of me, too!" Fernando said with fear in his eyes.

"And this is why she was undefeated in the Southern Vampire Wars," Rico noted.

Maria hurled a disheveled Hermosa and Chelsea at our feet. "Both of you will shake hands now. You're both strong fighters, stronger than these lousy men at the very least, but we have no room for your petty ego war right now. You're on the same team! There's serious shit going down and we all need to come together and think. Do you understand me?"

Lousy men? We aren't that bad, are we? We've got Jasper and Peter training us. I took a look at Jasper who was wearing pink cupcake pajama pants and Peter who was hiding in a tree and wondered if they were really the right guys to be training us.

Both Hermosa and Chelsea were strong willed and glared at Maria with malice in their eyes.

"I asked, do you understand me?" Maria repeated venemously.

"Yes," they both spat.

"You can't hate me all you want, but you know that what I said is correct."

Both girls were snarling at Maria. Jane suddenly stepped forward and shot them both a good dose of pain. "Show Maria some respect! And get your fucking heads back in the game! Chelsea, this isn't like you at all, you should know better! And you overprotective fuckers!" She glared at all of us men. "If Brewmaster said that Bella is the best woman for the job, then she is. Now give her a quick update before...where the fuck is Bella?"

We all went thundering into the cabin. Bella had pulled up a chair in front of the weeping Tia.

"Hello, I'm Bella."

"Hello."

"What's your name?"

"T...T...Tia."

"Tia, what a pretty name."

"Please...Please don't let them hurt my mate. We truly mean no harm. We wanted to kill them, we don't believe in all of their cruel activities...we...we..."

"Shh...why don't you start from the very beginning so I can get a clearer picture of what's going on. Are you thirsty?"

"A little...but I am worried. Those men...I told them everything...I just...but they were angry..."

"Those men won't hurt you or your mate, you have my word. They were angry about something else."

Tia nodded then began speaking. I ushered everyone out of the cabin and we sat outside and listened to my daughter work her magic. She told Bella of her history and of Benjamin's. Benjamin and Tia lived together cared for by a man who was a very distant relative to her and his first uncle. As a human, he had an ability to control fire. His uncle, a shady street performer in Cairo, discovered this gift and exploited his talents. Benjamin and Tia both knew that he was being used. Benjamin who in human years is two and a half years older than Tia, protected her. When he was fifteen and she was twelve, he vowed that they would run away together one day. That was when Amun caught sight of Benjamin. He snatched the boy immediately, knowing that he would be a powerful vampire; he killed the uncle, and changed Benjamin into a vampire. Tia was sent back to her family, but she had all of the money that Benjamin and the uncle had earned on the streets. A few years later, when the money ran out, her mother married her off to the highest bidder. Meanwhile, Amun kept Benjamin hidden in an undiscovered, buried temple for five years out of fear of having his prize discovered by the Volturi. When he was finally let out, the first thing he did was look for Tia who was married at that point. She ran away with Benjamin who changed her accidentally. Her blood called to her and he sunk his teeth into her, but quickly stopped, horrified because he had hurt Tia. They hid out in a cave that he had dug out using his gift. Later, when they returned to Amun, they were never let out of his sight again. Amun let Benjamin keep Tia because he knew that she was his mate and he would be able to dangle her life in front of him so that Benjamin did his bidding.

About a hundred years ago, Amun, Carlisle Cullen, and the Romanians began to seriously discuss their quest to overthrow the Volturi. Amun who had always had a harem was introduced to Carlisle Cullen's deviant sexual lifestyle, which he took to happily. His mate, Kebi, was less than pleased, but she was a subservient woman who did whatever her mate ordered. They tried to get Benjamin to participate, but he refused and told them flat out that Tia was off limits as well. They respected the decision because Alice Cullen saw that forcing Benjamin and Tia into their lifestyle would bring destruction to the Cullen's, Romanians, and the Egyptians. Amun increased the size of his own harem and largely kept his heinous sex life away from Benjamin and Tia.

During the Cullen's last visit, Tia got an eery feeling from them. Carlisle Cullen kept staring at her with dark, lust filled eyes. He'd catch her alone and tell her that she was beautiful and kept saying that he could introduce her to a new life. She became frightened. The final straw was when Carlisle Cullen cornered her and groped her. After that, she stayed by Benjamin's side and as soon as they left for Romania, she told him what had happened. That's when they made the decision to leave Amun's coven, it was no longer safe, and Benjamin would die first rather than seeing his mate hurt.

Tia started crying her eyes out. After hearing that spiel, my paternal instincts kicked in. I have no idea why I did it, but I rushed inside, saw Bella holding the girl, and engulfed both of them in a hug. She had been used and imprisoned for centuries and she needed a strong father figure. Tia gasped when my arms wrapped around her and Bella.

"Shh...don't worry, he's my father, my biological father," Bella said. "He won't let anything happen to you. You're safe now."

A few seconds later, Jasper walked into the room, honed in on the girl and put her into a deep slumber. She needed to rest and let her guard down, most likely for the first time in her life—human and vampire. We placed her on a cot and let her rest.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, Bella?"

"I love you."

"I love you, baby girl."

"What about me?" Caius asked from the doorway.

"Come here, kid. You know that I have enough love to go around for everyone."

"Phew, cause I thought that you were going to leave me out of the loop," Emmett said.

I looked around and realized that, somehow, I had managed to pick up a whole bunch of kids in my new life. And as a father, my job was to keep each and every one of them safe.

"So, we should probably put Benjamin back together. I only felt the truth coming from Tia," Jasper said.

"You're probably right," I replied.

Jasper and I reattached Benjamin's head.

"Thank you," he said gratefully. "I truly have nothing more to add to my mate's story except to say that I would be honored if you would allow me to fight on your team. I can also tell you all there is to know about Amun. I only ask that you allow me to destroy him."

"He's yours," Aro said. "We need to get you and your mate settled in."

"Aro, he's only fifteen years old. Yes, I understand that he's a mated vampire that's older than I am, but he's still a teenager. If he were human, he'd only be a sophomore in high school. I think it would be best if they stayed with either me and Susie or with Uncle Quil, Eleazar, Luca, or you."

"I agree," Benjamin said without protest. "Tia and I don't know the first thing about functioning in the modern world. This is the first time we were allowed to venture out on our own since Tia's change and under heavy guard, too. Dedov and Guerrero were among their strongest fighters."

"I'm sorry, Benjamin, do you and Tia know how to read and write?" Bella asked.

Benjamin looked down at his toes. "I was too poor to go to school and, in our days, women were not allowed to learn how to read and write."

"Hey, look up at me," Bella prompted. "I'm a school teacher. I'll teach you both how to read and write."

"You will? You won't see it as a threat?"

"Why on earth would I see it as a threat?"

"Bella, I'm pretty sure that Amun didn't teach Benjamin how to read and write because it would be just another way for him to have total control over the pair. Keeping them uneducated and illiterate would make Benjamin and Tia more reliant on him."

"But that's preposterous!"

"Yes, but it happens more often than not. I guarantee that among the vampires assembled in La Push, there are a great many that cannot read and write."

"Aro! I want an exploratory committee formed on vampire literacy pronto asap!"

"That's fine, what is pronto asap? I've never heard that terminology used before."

"It means 'now,' buddy," Paul informed him.

"I like that. I shall add pronto asap to my repertoire!" Aro said. "What do you think of forming houses like at Hogwarts when you open your school, Bella?"

"Erm, I'll take that into serious consideration, Aro," Bella replied to appease him. At least, I hope. Lately, I've noticed that my kid is a bit quirky. "I'm not sure if we should have a Slytherin House."

"Yes, but Snape turned out to be a good Slytherin. It just won't work if we don't have four houses. How are we supposed to have Quidditch matches?"

"True, Aro, but we can't fly anyway. I really do think that we were given the short end of the stick there. We can do almost anything else, why the hell can't we fly?"

By now we were all staring at Aro and Bella with looks of incredulity. They were weird! My God, my kid is strange!

"You know, Bella, I think that Maria or Jane would make great headmistresses for Slytherin House!"

"Now, hold on a second! Why do we get chucked into Slytherin House?" Jane asked, incredulously.

"You're mean," Aro said.

"Um, but she's not as mean as Leah. I mean, Leah can be really mean," Bella noted.

"You know something, Bella? You're right, Leah would be perfect for Slytherin House. And you'd make a perfect Hufflepuff."

"Hufflepuff?" Bella spat. "No, sir! I'm a Gryffindor!"

"Excuse me for saying this, sir, but you're nothing like how the Cullens, Amun, Stefan, and Vladimir described you," Benjamin said.

"Of course, I'm not," Aro stated. "You should never believe the words that come out of those you do not trust, child. Now, I'm assuming that you need to feed? You and your mate were decapitated for quite some time."

"I do, but..."

"But what?"

"I've never hunted before and neither has Tia. Amun always brought our meals to us. We drank out of bowls. We were always under heavy guard. I, honestly, don't know why he let me and Tia out of his sight this time, but we jumped at the opportunity."

If Aro were human, he would have turned three shades of purple. He was pissed off and, frankly, so was I. I think we all were. How the hell can you bring a vampire into the world and not teach him the first thing about vampirism? Feeding is Survival 101 when it comes to being a vampire.

"Charlie; you, Luca, Maria, and I will take Benjamin and Tia out hunting. After that, I must return to watch Vegas Vacation with Bella and Fernando pronto asap. And don't you dare start watching the film without me."

"Don't worry, I have to cook anyway. Paul, Embry, and Sam's stomach's are growling."

"That's a good idea."

My kid really has a weird relationship with the leader of the vampire world. Maybe Aro felt as if Bella was his link to the human world. She was my kid through and through and about as down to earth as can be, after all. Even if she is a bit quirky.

**Bella's POV**

As I stood in front of the stove at the new tribal lodge, I became more and more pissed off at how Benjamin and Tia had been treated. They were kids, teenagers! Now, I understand that times were different in their generation, but the two of them were practically held in captivity by Amun for two centuries.

I let my anger get to me and I noticed that I had snapped the spatula that I was holding in half.

"Baby, shh...you need to calm down," Peter whispered in my ear, putting his arms around me.

"Where did you come from?"

"You were angry, I felt it. And don't lie to me either, it's not like you to snap a spatula in half in the middle of cooking and you know it. Now what has you all upset?"

"I was just thinking of Tia's story. Pete, they were prisoners for two hundred years!"

"I know."

"How can you stand there and just say that you know?"

"Bells, we can't worry about the past. Aside from you, a handful of others, and Luca's coven, most vampires came into this world under wretched situations. All we can do is make sure that their lives become better. Aw, baby, don't cry. It's not your fault." Peter pulled me into his arms and held me. "You can't solve all of the world's problems, and you certainly can't change the past."

"I know, but sometimes I wish that I could."

"Hey, now, I've felt like that plenty of times."

"What do you do about it?"

"I help where I can and hope that good karma spreads."

"I like that."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." I got up on my tippy toes and kissed him on the nose.

"Now, sugar, you can't tease my like that. Give me a proper kiss on the lips."

I kissed him fully on the lips and moaned when he grabbed my ass. "Pete, later! I'm in the middle of cooking."

"Well, can you speed it up? I'm horny."

"You're always horny."

"I know, that's why you love me."

"That's only part of the reason. It's possible that I love you because of your sparkling personality."

"Gee whiz, you're just making me feel all kinds of good today, baby. Are you sure that you're feeling okay?" He put his palm on my forehead to gage my temperature. "Still cold, you're fine."

"Here, make yourself useful and flip those burgers for me. I'm going to do up some fries. We're going with classic and simple tonight. I have no idea why I'm the only one cooking right now."

"God, I'd do anything to be able to become human again and taste your cooking."

"You can taste me instead, Peter."

I'd never seen anyone flip burgers as fast as Peter. He was on warp speed as soon as I mentioned sex. I rang the dinner bell, which, in actuality was a loud howl from one of the wolves or werewolves that dinner was served. The wolves came thundering into the tribal meeting lodge to grab their food. I told everyone that they were on their own when it came to clean up as Peter rushed me off to our cabin in the pouring rain. I was completely naked before we even got inside the door.

Peter lifted me up in front of his face and attached his mouth to my dripping sex. His tongue teased and coaxed my folds and I cried out as he sucked on my clitoris. My thighs were locked around his head and I couldn't help but run my fingers through his silky hair.

Suddenly, I found myself with my back up against the front door. Peter pushed his cock inside of me and started pumping himself in and out of me. The feeling of his cock grazing my walls and hitting my core was sending me into a frenzy.

"Yesss...Peter...more!" I cried.

He quickened his movements. I could hear the screws loosening on the hinges as he furiously pounded into me.

"Shit! Bella!" We reached our orgasms simultaneously. Peter sinking his teeth into my flesh and then, suddenly, the last screw gave way and we found ourselves sliding out of the cabin. The heavy door propelled us outside like a surfboard into the mud and muck. I looked up to see Garrett, Heidi, Felix, Leah, Paul, Jane, Jasper, and Vicky applauding.

"Gee, guys, don't you think that you're taking extreme sports a bit too far?" Leah asked.

"Not as bad as you and Felix cliff diving while fucking."

"Touche."

Peter picked me up and ran me into our now doorless cabin so that we could shower and get dressed. I saw Garrett picking up the door and Paul saying that he'd grab a screwdriver so he could put it back on it's hinges.

"Baby, that was just amazing."

"Mmm...the things you do to me, Peter."

Paul popped his head into the bathroom. "I can do amazing things to your body, too. The door is back on the frame," he informed us. "Nice tits, Bells."

"Um, thank you."

Peter and I showered and threw our clothes on at vampire speed and went outside to meet everyone else. We walked to the reservation while discussing Benjamin and Tia.

"I just don't understand why Amun had them drinking blood out of bowls rather than straight from the source," Jane blurted.

"I'd say that it was a matter of control. If Amun didn't teach Benjamin and Tia how to function by themselves, they would need to stay with him for survival," Jasper explained. "They were fortunate in that they retained their humanity enough to know between right and wrong."

"But how can you not teach a vampire to feed properly? Wouldn't that backfire on Amun?"

"I have a feeling that was the reason Amun let Benjamin and Tia out. Having Charlotte, Branleur, and the two henchmen with them would ensure that they were given a fairly good insight into vampire survival. Charlotte would have taught them how to feed properly before returning them to Amun. He's also testing them out in the real world. He's seeing if they can be trusted to do his bidding because the idiot, just now, is realizing that he made a huge error in keeping them under lock and key for so long."

When we got to the reservation, my father, Aro, Luca, and Maria were just returning with Benjamin and Tia.

"Girls, come over here and give me a hand!"

"Coming, Daddy," Leah and I both replied and went running towards him. We all did actually.

"I need you kids to teach Tia and Benjamin how to use the shower. Apparently they had servants bathing, dressing, and grooming them all this time. They don't know how to bathe themselves. Go to our house. I have to talk to your mother. We're going to have to take these two kids in."

"Bella, make it pronto asap, we still haven't seen Vegas Vacation yet."

"Okay, Aro." I gave him a kiss on the cheek and he went prancing on his way in his Gryffindor Snuggie. Did he go to Seattle dressed like that?

We all crowded into Sue's house. The girls and I took Tia to the bathroom that Leah and I shared at one point, while the boys took Benjamin to the other bathroom. Meanwhile, my father was explaining things to my mother.

"You remember how to bathe from when you were human, right?" I asked.

"Yes, of course, I used to bathe in the river twice a week."

My jaw dropped and so did Vicky's and Leah's.

"Um, they didn't have modern plumbing in most places back then, Bells," Jane explained. "You probably bathed with your underclothes on. Am I correct?"

"Yes, I still do."

"Okay, I have an idea. You're going to watch me shower, then have your turn," Heidi said.

Heidi showed Tia how to turn the shower on then removed her clothes. She stepped into the shower and began instructing her step by step. I ran into my old room to rummage through some of my old clothes for Tia. I also stopped into the other bathroom to tell the guys how we were teaching Tia, but Jasper was already in the shower doing the same thing.

"Ooh, nice!" I said, taking a look at Jasper in the buff. Peter growled at my blatant eye-fucking.

"Do you like what you see, Bella?" Jasper asked.

"Sure, if you let Garrett wash you, it would be even better."

"Get the fuck out, Bella!" Peter yelled.

"Sure, sure." I had picked up my old habit from Jake again.

Twenty minutes later, Tia and Benjamin were done with their showers. Heidi was working on Tia's hair. She had grabbed some haircutting supplies from Aunt Molly, declaring that Tia would look fabulous in a bob. Aunt Molly was now here working on Benjamin's hair as well. We left Tia and Benjamin to Heidi, Aunt Molly, and my parents. We were heading to the tribal lodge to hang out—the guys wanted to play a little basketball—when we came across Jared's and Brady's mothers rounding in on their husbands for staying out too late and coming home drunk.

"You two are too old to be behaving like a couple of jacked up teenagers!" Jared's mother yelled.

"Woman! Don't you be telling me what to do!" Jared's father yelled.

"Woman? Woman? How can you talk to her that way, Joe? Do you see what too much drinking can do? And besides, this is the second time this week that you two have been out drinking! I don't give a shit if it's playoff season. Jill and I are sick and tired of you and George behaving like idiots!"

"Hey, we go to our jobs and we bring back our paychecks. Sometimes we just need to unwind and get away from all the nagging that you two witches to do!" George Fuller snapped at his wife who gave him a swift slap across the face.

Suddenly, his face became contorted and he turned as red as a lobster. On his right, Joe Cameron looked enraged also.

"Shit!" Paul and Leah yelled. "Get Mrs. Cameron and Mrs. Fuller out of the way!"

Jane and I rushed over to the two women and whisked them out of the way just as Joe Cameron and George Fuller phased. I saw Paul and Leah phase immediately while everyone else went rushing off to inform the other wolves about what had transpired. Everyone came barreling onto the reservation to help. Billy Black was clad only in his boxers while Hermosa was dressed in some sort of a see-thru baby doll. Poor Jacob vomited again and I had to hold him in my arms to comfort him.

Peter explained what had happened to everyone. Joe and George were whisked off to the woods by the wolves which included, not only the Quileutes, but the fifty from the Amaruq Nation as well. I had, not only Jacob, but Mrs. Cameron sobbing in my arms.

"I feel so left out. My children and husband all get to be wolves and I only get to cook for them!" Mrs. Cameron sobbed.

"There, there, it'll all be better," I promised.

"Why do you suppose they phased now?" Peter asked Billy.

"I don't think it's our presence," Billy replied. "I think it's the ancient magic in our tribe taking effect. It's sensing that we need numbers to conquer this demon. I need to sit down with the shamans of the Amaruq Nation, the Nigliktok Nation, and Uncle Quil. We need answers."

"Don't we have a shaman, Billy?" I asked.

"No, sweetheart. We haven't had one since Uncle Quil's father passed away."

"Oh."

"Why is Jacob crying?"

"He's hungry again," I said, not wanting to hurt Billy's or Hermosa's feelings.

"Come on, my pobrecito. I will make you some food." Hermosa picked Jacob up in her arms and carried the poor guy to the tribal lodge with Billy on their tail.

Anton, the werewolf physician working with Marcus, came to check on both Mrs. Fuller and Mrs. Cameron. He gave them both a mild sedative to put them to sleep so that they could rest. We put them both to bed after that.

Later, Maria came to sit with me and Peter. "I have to tell you that I've never seen two vampires as helpless as Benjamin and Tia. Both of them have been trained to have virtually no bloodlust, but they didn't know the first thing about feeding. Put it this way," she sighed. "I'm not so sure if Benjamin will be an asset or a hindrance even with his gift. He looks to all of us for answers and is unsure of how to proceed without us telling him what to do."

"Peter, what was the shower lesson like?"

"It went well, but like Maria said, Benjamin kept asking us for permission to do anything and everything."

"Maybe we should consult with Sorin. He's a clinical psychologist and I believe there was a child psychologist among the group of nomads that came from Wales," I suggested

"Now, that's a good idea. They're just kids. They need counseling and intervention."

With that, the three of us went to seek out Sorin and the child psychologist from Wales. When it came to Benjamin and Tia, we were in way over our heads. They were teenagers, on the other hand, they were mated. They had been manipulated their entire lives, human and vampire, and they had no idea how to think for themselves. They could be easily manipulated or swayed. We'd have to proceed carefully.

_**The next morning...**_

Not only did Joe Cameron and George Fuller phase, Christopher Achak, the father of the three boys from the Hoh Reservation phased as well. His story was very odd. It was the middle of the night and he had a dream. When Clint Achak went to tell his father that he was leaving for work, he found a humungous wolf sleeping in the bed. He went to check on his two brothers who were both sleeping and still in human form. Unsure of what to do, he called me of all people and told me that he needed help with something.

So Pete and I ran all the way to the Hoh Reservation to find a massive wolf snoring away on a bed. Clint told us that it was his father and he called me because, apparently, he thought that I was the go-to girl when wolves first phased because I had explained the legends so well. Peter called Uncle Quil then who came rushing over with my father, Paul, and Billy of all people. I wasn't sure how this was going to work out because, at this point, there were about as many vampires as there were wolves in the room. Wouldn't Chris Achak attack us?

Five minutes after Uncle Quil arrived, Chris Achak's alarm clocked buzzed signifying that it was time for him to wake up. He stretched his limbs and landed on his paws. We were all watching him intently. He tried to say something, but only howls would come out of his anyone saying anything to him, the man simply returned to human form.

"_Why aren't you at work, Clint?"_ he asked.

"_Dad, you...you...were..."_

"_Yes, yes, I know...a wolf. The great spirit came to me in my dream and told me that I'd wake up as a wolf and that I needed to go on a spirit walk that would lead me to my mother. He also said that a frozen one would explain the legends to me. I'm assuming that's you."_

He looked pointedly at a shocked Billy who explained the legends to him.

"_I really think that Bella does a better job with it," _Clint noted. _"Plus we get a song and dance number from her and Peter."_

"_So, what you're saying that there's a good possibility that my mother was kidnapped by rogue vampires?"_

"_Yes, many female members of the Hoh, Makah, and Quileute nations have been abducted over the past century. I fear that our magic is working in strange ways, something big and terrible is coming our way. I will be consulting with the shamans of the Amaruq and Nigliktok Nations later today,"_ Billy explained.

"_I must go on a spirit walk sometime soon. Perhaps I can consult with my fellow shamans of the Amaruq and Nigliktok Nations before I go on one."_

"_You're a shaman?"_ Uncle Quil asked.

"_Of course I am. I've gotten visions since I was a child."_

I smiled at hearing that. _ "Are your visions subjective?"_

"_No, not at all, why?"_

"_I'm just curious. Can you conjure up your visions at will?"_

"_No, they come to me in my dreams, but they are concrete. They always have been."_

"_Then we must consult with the two shamans immediately," _Billy said.

"_Absolutely."_ Christopher Achak eyed my father, Uncle Quil, and Peter with discerning eyes. _"You, you, and you must come with us."_

Without question, the three men joined the shaman and Billy. Peter gave me a kiss on the lips and handed me off to Paul who would be guarding me.

And the five men left, leaving the rest of us ripe with curiosity. What exactly was going on with the Quileute magic that Billy spoke about? What exactly is the Quileute magic? I couldn't wait to find out what these men and the two shamans came up with because strange things were afoot in the Olympic Peninsula. Well, stranger than usual...

**What the heck is going on in La Push? Why are all of these older men phasing? What did you think of Tia's story? Do you think Jasper was right when he said that Amun realized that he was in error for keeping Benjamin and Tia under lock and key for too long? Did Charlie do the right thing by taking the two teenagers in? Do you think Maria's assessment that Benjamin may not be an asset is correct? What did you think of Maria's fighting skills? She really showed Chelsea and Hermosa who's boss, didn't she? Looking forward to hearing from you and replying to your reviews. Happy Christmas. XOXO mama4dukes**


	30. Chapter 30

**Thank you very much for your patience and allowing me to regroup so that I could focus, once again, on my stories. Without further ado, I'm going to send you folks over the rainbow, but first let's hear from Mama Sue.**

**This story is AU/OOC/OTT.**

**Warning: Inhalation of medicinal herbs for the purpose of a spiritual journey occurs in this chapter.**

**All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Mature readers 18+ only please.**

**Mama Sue's POV**

I walked to the Quileute Oceanside Resort and tracked down my daughters. Molly and I needed them to come shopping with me because the two teenagers that Charlie and I had taken in had absolutely nothing in terms of personal possessions. I was absolutely appalled when my husband told me their story, but downright angry after I observed them for a bit and got a good grasp on their personalities. The two were absolutely helpless with no semblance of independence whatsoever. They were unable to think for themselves. They were so used to having everyone do everything for them that they couldn't do a thing for themselves. This morning, I was floored when Ben asked for permission to speak. Then, after I told him that it was okay, he asked if it was okay for Tia and him to come out of their room. I told them that they weren't in jail, this was their home, and we function as a family here. Tia, at least, seems to be a bit more independent then Ben is, but, honestly, I felt as if we had taken in a couple of eight year olds. I just want them to argue with me, talk back to me, anything resembling normal teenager behavior.

Molly and Hermosa were babysitting the pair right now. That's right, babysitting. Our husbands were gone talking to the shamans of the Amaruq and Nigliktok Nations. Molly and I had to give Hermosa, who was as smart as a whip, a crash course on Quileute history since she is mated to Billy. Since then, she's devoured every bit of information in the archives stating that she wants to be a good wife when she and Billy get married. Honestly, Molly and I were absolutely delighted for Billy. It was clear that Hermosa loved him with everything she had in her. She was also trying her best to become close to Jacob and Rebecca, and the two of them were doing their best to get to know her.

I knocked on the door to Leah's cabin and asked her if she could come with us, but she was knee deep in legal work along with Garrett and Troy Morrissey, the lawyer from Colorado. I proceeded to knock on the door to Paul's cabin where Bella was. I explained the situation to her and she was more than willing to accompany us. She said that she had to restock on groceries for all of the wolves already. The Volturi was funding the enormous food tab and they had given Bella one of their black credit cards to cover any expenses since she was usually the one doing the shopping. Because it was Bella coming with us, she wasn't able to leave without male protection so Paul volunteered to come along. Jane didn't want to be left alone so she said that she was coming too. Bella actually thought it was a great idea since Jane was the closest in age, human years wise, to Tia. She also suggested that we bring Bree and Riley along because she was pretty sure that the pair would need help in the fitting room.

We decided to drive to Silverdale, about an hour and a half away, so we could take the two kids to the Kitsap Mall. This is the mall where I used to bring Leah and Seth for their back to school shopping which seemed like just yesterday. Benjamin and Tia were both terrified. We explained to them that we needed to purchase clothing for them.

"I remember this mall, Mom. Aunt Molly and Aunt Sarah used to bring me here over the summers to restock my wardrobe," Bella noted.

I shuddered when I thought about Bella's awful childhood with her biological mother. Leah and Seth never had to suffer like she did. Molly and Sarah did all they could for her knowing the circumstances that Charlie had to send her home to. Poor Charlie estimates that over ten years, he spent roughly eighty thousand dollars trying to win custody of Bella. I wished so badly that I had known about the circumstances, but I had my own daughter and son that I was raising at that time and I was happily married to Harry. Although I have to admit that my love for Harry doesn't even come close to what I feel for Charlie.

Bella was a very sweet girl without a mean bone in her. Unlike my kids, she wasn't coddled while growing up so she was used to hard work. She didn't mind cooking for the massive amount of shapeshifters in La Push. We all helped her, even Jane, who didn't know a thing about cooking, learned how. Leah, though, that girl was helpless in the kitchen. We didn't even let her near the kitchen sink because she was a walking disaster in there. Thank goodness that she was helping in her own way with the legal affairs.

"This is amazing, madam," Ben said. "I've never seen an indoor market."

"Ben, please don't call me madam. You can call me Sue. I'm your friend."

"Yes, Sue madam."

Bella suggested that we go to the TJ Maxx in the mall because they had everything there in one spot. We had to purchase everything from underwear to shoes for these kids. Benjamin and Tia knew nothing of modern attire. When they were first brought to our house, they were dressed in traditional Egyptian attire down to their underwear. Once we got to the store, we split up. Riley and Paul took charge of Benjamin while we women took Tia under our wings.

"Tia, we can't choose your clothes for you. You need to figure this out on your own. Find something comfortable. We'll help you, of course, but you must learn how to do this by yourself," I told her.

"But what if I choose the wrong thing?"

"There are fitting rooms where you can try the clothes on."

"I have to disrobe in public?"

"No, the rooms are private. One of us will come with you."

"Here, Tia, look at these t-shirts. They look comfortable," Bree said. "And these jeans."

After about an hour, we were ready for the fitting room. We used a large room meant for handicapped people and helped Tia with everything.

Bella selected a few bras in different sizes so that we could find one that fit her. This was the first time she'd ever worn a bra. I thought back to Leah's first bra shopping trip. What a nightmare that was! She was totally non-compliant and complained every second of the trip. We had to finally settle on sports bras for her because it was a happy medium. By contrast, Tia was very easy to purchase a bra for.

"Bella? Who took you bra shopping the first time?"

"Oh, it was my dad. He was so embarrassed. I had started my period while I was staying with him and he had to go out and purchase pads for me and, apparently, it dawned upon him that I needed a bra as well. So, we went to Walmart to buy a bra for me. He ended up having to call Aunt Molly who rushed over to the store to help. Ask her about it. She was rolling over laughing at how red in the face my father was. He really tried his best though."

We all started laughing. I could picture Charlie trying his best to purchase a bra for Bella.

"You know what was even funnier?" Bella asked.

"What?"

"He purchased the wrong pads for me when he went to the store. He bought these jumbo sized ones labeled for bladder protection."

"Oh, you poor thing. Did Molly remedy that, too?"

"Yes, yes, she did."

"What about you, Jane?"

"We didn't have bras when I was growing up. We wore shifts and corsets made out of whale bones for support. They were terrible and the corsets were laced in the back. I do remember the first time that I went bra shopping though. I believe it was around 1918. Back then, bras consisted of two handkerchiefs that went over your breasts with ribbons attached to them, but they felt so much less restricting compared to those awful corsets."

"Wow, Jane. I keep forgetting how old you are."

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up!"

After about three hours, we finally left TJ Maxx. Both Benjamin and Tia looked like modern teens now. They seemed much more relaxed as well. We drove to the Costco in Silverdale so we could purchase the food. This was my first trip to Costco with Bella, Bree had gone with her on a number of occasions. The amount of food that she purchased blew my mind. The bill was staggering at fifteen hundred dollars. And I understood why she said that we needed to take two pick up trucks to go shopping. The amount of food being consumed every three days was outrageous. Thank goodness for Bella, Maria, Tanya, and Bree—those four took it upon themselves to prepare meals for everyone. I made a mental note to speak to everyone that had the ability to cook to assist.

Tia tugged on my arm at that moment.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"When I was human, I was responsible for preparing meals, first for my uncle, then for my husband," she said. "Bella shouldn't be responsible for preparing meals for over a hundred people three times a day. Do I have your permission to assist her?"

"Tia, honey, you don't have to ask me for permission. If you'd like to assist her, then I'm sure that she'd appreciate the help. But you should never feel obligated to do anything."

"Oh, but I don't. I want to help her. I enjoyed cooking as a human. I used to never be this helpless. It was only after I became a vampire that I turned this way. I wasn't permitted to do anything, you see. It was a big change from when I was human and I was responsible for maintaining the household, first for my uncle, then for my husband. So, may I help Bella?"

"Tia, do you want to help Bella?"

"Yes."

"Then tell her, not me."

I was trying to get her to take responsibility for her own choices. "Can't you..."

"No, I cannot. If you want to help Bella, then you need to tell her. If it'll help, I'm sure that she would appreciate the help, but don't ask her, tell her that you want to help her cook and spell out the reasons why."

"Will you come with me?"

"No, you must do this on your own. She's standing right there by the truck. She's not far from you at all and I'll be waiting right here."

"Okay," she agreed, sounding dejected.

"Now, Tia, this isn't a punishment by any means. I want you to start making decisions on your own without consulting with me, Charlie, or Benjamin. For big decisions that affect the safety and well being of everyone, I want you to come to me for those, but for minor ones like this one—you can decide for yourself."

Tia looked like she was going to cry, but I stood firm in my decision. After raising Leah and Seth and taking Bella and Paul into my home, I knew a bit about raising teenagers. I knew that they were one step away from becoming adults and that they had to start making choices on their own.

I watched as Tia approached Bella. I saw Paul keeping Benjamin by his side so that he didn't go to his mate.

"Hi, Tia. How can I help you?"

"It's just that...that...you have to cook for so many people and I was...I was...well...I want to help you cook," Tia blurted quickly.

"As it is, I would dearly appreciate the help and so would Maria, Tanya, and Bree. Have you been in a modern kitchen?"

"No, but I can collect wood and start a fire."

"Um, no, we don't need to do that anymore. We only do that when we burn vampires, but we can all show you your way around a kitchen. Tanya is ancient and she had no idea how a modern kitchen operated until I showed her the ropes. She's like a thousand years old."

"That is old."

"Decrepit even," Jane added because she has a smart mouth. I had to chuckle at hearing her.

We returned to La Push and immediately put the groceries away. Maria took Tia under her wing and immediately put her to work. I decided to stick around and help. Tia turned out to be a brilliant chef. She could cook all sorts of cuisines and quickly as well. Bella told us that Egypt had been colonized by many western European nations and that their food was influenced by those nations. Tia suggested a sort of Egyptian quick meal called Kusheri. She said that it was easy to make in bulk and consisted of lentils, rice, browned onions, pasta, tomato sauce, and spices. She seemed really at home in the kitchen and at that point, I left her to the girls who I knew would take good care of her.

I knew that Tia and Benjamin had a long road ahead of them on their road to independence. Charlie wasn't kidding when he said that we needed to take the kids in. He couldn't think of anyone else other than the two of us that could handle child rearing like we could. After all, the two of us were hit with more crap when our own kids were teenagers when we were still human. We had Leah and Seth become wolves and Bella dating a vampire then a wolf. Two vampire children should be a walk in the park. I hope.

_**Meanwhile in Alaska...**_

**Peter's POV**

Charlie, Uncle Quil, Billy, Chris Achak—the Hoh shaman, Kaskae—the Nigliktok vampire shaman, and Tikaani—the Amaruq Arctic wolf shaman, and I were sitting in the fucking snow, high up in Alaska in between Amaruq and Nigliktok lands. Why we had to run our asses up here just to strip and sit in the snow in the middle of Alaska I had no idea. Charlie had to call the station and tell them that he wouldn't be able to return for a few more days due to an unexpected health complication.

"Respectfully speaking, sirs, why do we have to do this in Alaska?" I asked the shamans.

"The great spirits have summoned all of us here. Our roles as shamans are as mediators between spirit, souls, and mythological beings on earth and in the spirit world. We will embark upon a journey to seek out the message that the spirit world wishes to deliver to us," Kaskae said.

"Yes, but Pete and I aren't Native American," Charlie told him. "We're white, like super white."

"Actually you both seem kind of orange to me," Chris informed us.

"That's because of Heidi's airbrushing. She needs practice. Lots of practice."

"Regardless, you four are a part of this journey." Tikaani pointed to Charlie, Uncle Quil, Billy, and me.

"I want to give you a few instructions before we begin. First, Tikaani, Chris, and I will do a dance to call forth the spirits to come and collect us. Next, I will need one strand of hair from each of you," Kaskae said. "This is to ensure that the seven of us are connected during our journey to the spirit world. It will also deliver us back to earth safely and together even if we are separated in the spirit world. I will pass a pipe filled with medicinal herbs."

"It ain't weed, is it? Cause I'm a cop," Charlie said.

"Erm, it's medicinal."

"Excuse me, sir, we're all vampires and wolves, how is that stuff going to affect us? I mean, pot doesn't affect us."

"You don't think that Tikaani and I have looked into this? We are vampire and wolf as well as shamans," Kaskae pointed out.

"You have a point there."

"Now, let me continue while the moon is still in alignment. I will pass around a pipe. You will each inhale three times, close your eyes, and take hold of the hand of the man sitting to your right. When the circle is complete, our journey will begin. We will encounter those from our past who will provide us with the answers we seek. Do not be afraid, those in the spirit world are not there to harm us. When each of us have the messages they wish to send back to earth with us, we will be returned here together. Does anyone have any questions?"

Charlie and I glanced at each other completely freaked out. We had no idea why either of us were a part of this. Uncle Quil and Billy we could understand, but why me and Dad? After one more wary glance at each other, we nodded our heads, indicating that we were ready.

The three shamans started chanting and dancing in the buff, completely oblivious to the fact that their dicks were wagging in the wind. Bella and Heidi would have a field day. They'd probably make Fernando and Santiago learn the entire dance. Damn perverts!

"_Fucker! Hey, Fucker!"_

"_What the hell do you want, Brewmaster? I'm watching an ancient edition of Chippendales!"_

"_This is important"_

"_Well, get on with it."_

"_Sparklepuss told me to tell you that she loves you with everything that she has in her."_

Oh, man, my heart is melting. My mate is so sweet.

Brewmaster continued talking, _"I want to tell you to just go with the flow when you get up there. I'll keep an eye on Bella for you. You can go knowing that your mate will be fine."_

"_Thanks, Brewmaster. Will you tell her that I love her too?"_

"_Of course I will. I'm the messenger that connects your soul to her after all."_

"_Wait! Brewmaster? What did you say?"_

_Poof! _ He was gone, but he had to get all cryptic and shit right before I have to take this spirit journey. What did he mean when he said that he was the messenger that connected my soul to Bella?

The chanting and dancing was completed and the shamans sat back down in the circle. Kaskae lit up the pipe, inhaled three times, passed the pipe to Chris on his left and took hold of his hand, Chris did the same and passed the pipe to Billy. The circle continued and...aw shit...now I have that song by Musical Youth from the eighties running through my brain.

"_Pass the dutchie from the left hand side." _And we know they weren't talking about a damn cooking pot either.

Dad passed the pipe to me, I took three hits, passed it to Uncle Quil, and grabbed his hand. I closed my eyes and whoa! I'm flying high. Holy shit! I feel like I'm floating in the ocean. The water feels so nice. _ 'Baby beluga in the deep, blue sea. Swim so wild and swim so free. Heaven above and the sea below. And a little white whale on the go...' _ Woo! Now I'm flying high in the clouds. This feels so nice. I wish Bella were with me. Her body would feel so cuddly snuggled up next to me. So this is what it's like to be stoned. Man, I'm glad reefer wasn't available when I was in high school, I'd be a stoner with no prospects in life. But, damn, I'd be happy. Yep, that much is for sure. I'm tired. I think I'll just take a nap.

"PJ, PJ, honey. Wake up, sweetheart," I heard a soft voice coaxing me awake. The voice sounded soothing. It was very familiar. "I have your favorite flapjacks and bacon ready for you."

"Mama?" I snapped my eyes open.

"Good morning, sleepyhead. You had a really long journey." Mama looked beautiful. She was dressed in a pretty, blue dress in the same shade as her crystal, blue eyes. Daddy was standing beside her with his arm around her. They both looked exactly the same as I...I...I...remember them. I remember my Mama and Daddy. This is the first time that I...what the hell? What the hell is going on? Where am I? Where's my Bella? I need to get back to my Bella! I suddenly cringed and pulled the covers back over me. I looked around. I was back in my old bedroom.

"Shh...son...calm down. We won't harm you. We're only here to help you. You need us, remember?" my father said.

"Where?" was the only word that came out of my mouth.

"You're in the spirit world, son."

"Are you...but I can feel you...touch you...are you..."

"We are real and so are you. You've been asleep for eight hours."

"Sleeping...I can't...I'm...I'm...vampire..."

"On earth, yes. Here, you're just Peter Jacob Cunningham, son of Joshua and Ava Cunningham."

"That's my name...Peter Jacob Cunningham. That's why you call me PJ. I forgot my name when I was changed. When is my birthday?"

"You were born on the Fourth of July in 1908 in New Orleans, Louisiana."

"I thought I was a Texan."

"No, you were changed into a vampire while you were on your way to Texas to visit your sweetheart's family on your twenty-eight birthday in 1936."

"I had a sweetheart?"

"Yes, you did. A very pretty girl named Myra, but nowhere near as intelligent or stunning as your Isabella. Myra was very sweet, extremely complacent, you would have gotten sick of her quickly. She was drained by a newborn while you were changed."

"I had no idea. How do you know about Isabella?"

"Beats me. I don't know how shit works in the spirit world. I didn't make the rules."

"Well, do you like her? Cause I asked her to marry me."

"I think she's perfect for you," my mother said.

"She's drop dead gorgeous too. That always helps," my father said.

"What did I do before I was changed?"

"You designed engines for Ford Motor Company. You were always as smart as a whip. I thought you'd become a doctor or something, but you liked tinkering and you majored in Mechanical Engineering at Tulane University. You graduated at the top of your class. Smart boy."

"Wow, I never knew I went to college."

"You did. You were so smart that some bigwigs from Ford came down to hire you while you were in college still. But you told them that you wanted to graduate first. After you graduated, you moved to Detroit to work for them. You and your mama kept our whole family afloat during the Great Depression. Your mama was a school teacher."

"My Bella is a school teacher," I told them.

"Yes, she is. She's a good one too. She has a heart of gold, that one does."

"Yeah, she does. So, why am I here?"

"You need answers, we're here to give them to you, but first, you need to eat."

"Food?"

"We don't eat blood up here, boy."

I hopped out of bed and went to the kitchen with my mama and daddy. There was a table filled with my mama's flapjacks, maple syrup, strawberries, bacon, and fresh squeezed orange juice. My mama peeled a furry fruit for me, sliced it, and set it in front of me.

"It's a kiwi fruit. You've always wanted to try one, but couldn't on earth, right?"

"Yeah, I did. That and my Bella's lasagna."

"That's for dinner, PJ. It won't be your Bella's lasagna, but it'll be close. Now, hurry up and eat so we can get out of here. We have a lot to do."

I dug into the food and ate until I could barely move anymore. I had a strange feeling hit my bladder. Shoot, I think I have to take a piss.

"Um, excuse me," I told my parents and made my way to the bathroom. God, I hope remember how to do this. I know that I have to lift the toilet seat up. I know that I have to take my stuff out and aim for the center. Holy hell, I'm having to potty train myself. I feel like a Huggies Pull-ups commercial. I finally drained my snake then flushed the toilet. While I was washing my hands, I looked into the mirror. My eyes were blue like my mother's. I checked out my arms, my body, and realized that there were no scars on me. I was just human Peter. A naked, human Peter.

My father knocked on the bathroom door at that moment. "I brought you some clothes, son. You can take a shower if you want."

"Okay, I will."

I hopped into the shower and turned it on. I really had to twist the handle hard to turn the water on. I yelped when the water hit me. It was scalding hot. I was so used to bathing in just hot water as a vampire that I forgot that the water temperature would affect me differently. After adjusting the temperature, I showered. It took a lot longer than I was accustomed to going at human speed. I dried off, got dressed, and went out to see my mama and daddy.

"Are you ready, PJ?" my father asked.

"Yeah, where are we off to?"

"Somewhere special."

I nodded my head and let my parents take the lead. We stepped out of the front door and I knew that I definitely wasn't on earth anymore. We were in some sort of land in the clouds. It was stunning here, there were flowers and vegetation surrounding us, beautiful trees bearing fruit, and the sun was glistening in the blue sky.

"Mama, where are we going?" I asked her.

"To the place that can give you the answers that you seek."

"Mama?"

"Don't be afraid. We'll be right with you."

"_Brewmaster! Brewmaster!" _I called desperately in my head, but he didn't answer me. It dawned upon me that he couldn't. I was human here. Brewmaster came to me after I was transformed into a vampire. He's the one that told me to stay calm. He's the one that told me exactly how I should behave in front of the Major and Maria so that I wouldn't be harmed. My control was unusually good as a newborn. I had practically no bloodlust and I was able to think critically and had full control of my fine and gross motor skills so I was able to function like a human. There were no other newborns like me. None at all—until I changed Bella and Charlie. Charlie was driving by the end of his first week as a newborn and Bella probably could have if I weren't so paranoid and overprotective about her. Come to think of it, she was able to sit still in the house and channel surf while I worked on cars in my shop.

My parents stopped in front of a stream and prompted me to take a seat. The water seemed so inviting. I took my shoes off, rolled my pant legs up, and plunged my feet inside. My father grabbed a couple of fishing poles and handed one to me. A few minutes later, a younger looking Charlie came and sat beside me with a couple who I assumed were his parents.

"How are you holding up there, son?" Charlie asked me.

"Good, a little freaked out, but good."

My father extended his hand out to Charlie. "I'm Joshua Cunningham. This is my wife Ava. Thanks for looking after our PJ on earth."

"You're welcome, sir. He's a great kid. These are my parents, Geoffrey and Helen."

"Yes, he is.

"How are you, Josh?" the man next to Charlie asked my father.

"Good, good, Geoff. A bit of a surprise to see my boy up here. I never thought I'd get the call."

"What call?" I asked.

"Your spirits called to us. You needed answers, we're here to help you find them."

I turned around to see Uncle Quil and Billy looking about as freaked out as Charlie and me. They were with what looked like a slew of relatives.

"Charlie, Peter, this is my grandfather Ephraim Black and this is Levi Uley and his father Thomas Uley. Thomas is..."

"Jonah and Marta's son," I answered.

"Yes, I am."

"We need to know what's going on amongst the Quileutes. Men and women with even a bit of the gene are phasing left and right. It's my belief that Quileute magic is once again working in mysterious ways because a great danger is headed our way," Billy explained.

"My niece, Isabella, who is Charlie's daughter and Peter's mate is in grave danger. It seems as though the leaders of the evil coven of vampires seem to desire her," Uncle Quil explained. "But whatever is happening seems to be bigger than even Isabella. The evil forces have gathered hundreds of vampires with the intention of creating more. How is it that the shapeshifters, vampires, and werewolves of the world are now united? We were once mortal enemies."

"Come with us, my friends, we will seek out the one with the answers," Ephraim said. I couldn't help but think that he was the spitting image of Jacob.

Charlie and I put our shoes on then we followed Ephraim Black along with everyone else. We climbed a mountain and reached an area high above the clouds we were already on. We arrived at a majestic looking castle and followed Ephraim inside.

"It sure took you guys long enough," Chris said to us. We noticed that all three shamans were already there.

"Have a seat," a man wearing traditional Native American attire ordered. We all sat down.

He was flanked by others dressed like him, men and women, all of Native American descent.

"Who have you brought with you, Ephraim?"

"These seven men have come to us on a spirit journey. They seek answers from us. They will introduce themselves now."

"I am William Black, Junior. I am Ephraim's grandson."

"I am Quil Ateara the Second."

"My name is Charlie Swan, Chief of Police of Forks, Washington, nephew of Uncle Quil, my mate is of Uley descent."

"I'm Peter Jacob Cunningham and I have no idea why I'm here, but my mate is related to Uncle Quil."

"I'm Christopher Achak, shaman of the Hoh Nation."

"I'm Kaskae Mitsuk, shaman of the Nigliktok Nation."

"I'm Takaani, shaman of the Amaruq Nation. You are aware, Taha Aki, that we had no surnames in our time."

Damn! Just how old was this Takaani dude?

"This is true. What answers do you seek?"

"We've had a recent surge in phasing within our nation and the surrounding nations," Billy Black explained. "Christopher was the most recent to phase. His mother is of Quileute descent though he is a member of the Hoh Nation. We've also had members of the Makah Nation phase, men and women. Another phenomenon that we would like to address is the fact that a few members of our nation have imprinted or become mates of vampires previously thought to be our mortal enemies."

"And there will be more," Taha Aki said.

"More?"

"Yes, more. The magic in our blood is evolving. It's reaching a higher realm like the members of the Amaruq Nation, but first we must overcome a great obstacle coming our way."

"What obstacle would that be?"

"Are you daft, man. It's the current forces of evil plotting against all mythological beings on earth. If they are able to take control, the lives of all those on earth will be endangered."

I raised my hand. "Yes, PJ?"

"How do you know my nickname?"

"Your mother talks non-stop about you. Now, what is your question?"

"When you say that the lives of all those on earth will be endangered, do you mean the humans too?"

"Yes, I do. All of this was set into motion by several key events. The first being Stefan's kidnapping of Didyme. It gave him a feeling of empowerment over the Volturi and with that one taste of power, he craved more. He started off by trying to destroy werewolves, but was unsuccessful in his attempts. He wanted to overtake the Volturi and sent two of his most trusted spies to infiltrate the castle. Carlisle Cullen, as you know, was in plain sight of the Volturi. Alice Cullen was his liaison with Stefan on the outside. With her visions, she was able to remain hidden."

Taha Aki continued talking, "Around 1850, after I had come to the spirit world, Carlisle and Alice first came to America in search of women for Stefan's slave harem. He desired a 'new breed' as he called it. Carlisle and Alice brought back some women of Native American descent, changed them and returned to Romania with them. Stefan wanted more. Meanwhile, around 1870, Jebediah Uley was shipwrecked off of the coast of Malta and was transformed into a vampire. I didn't know what to make of it, vampires were our mortal enemies yet here we had a peaceful group that saved the life of a dying Quileute man descended from me. Jebediah's grandson, Thomas, returned to our native lands carrying vampire blood in his genes, of course, and his descendents all carry a bit of his odd combination of vampire, wolf, and human blood."

Our stomachs started growling just then. Some servants brought out a big platter of food for all of us and drinks. We all dug in appreciatively. Man, I could live here. Of course, Bella would have to be with me, but damn...I didn't realize how much I missed food.

Taha Aki started talking again, "The Cullens arrived in Forks in the early 1930's. Their arrival caused the phasing of three wolves: Ephraim, Levi, and Quil. Ephraim formed a treaty with them. Believe it or not, this was a good thing because without the treaty, we would have never learned just how deviant the Cullens were when they returned to reside in the area for a second time. Now, this time around, they had a new target, the very, beautiful Isabella Marie Swan. Now, I should note at this time that Marcus was never able to find Didyme because she was not his mate. Didyme finally found her mate last year after she was so callously murdered by Stefan."

"Does she live here? Can we meet her?"

"Yes, on both counts. Didyme, you see, is my imprint. It took me coming to the spirit world to finally imprint."

"I thought your Third Wife was your imprint?" Uncle Quil asked.

"Alas, no. I never imprinted while on earth. I took my third wife as a mate and marked her, however, she was not my imprint. This is why I was able to live on for many years after her sacrifice."

"Um, how many wives did you have?"

"Seven, I was a busy boy."

"Uh, yeah, you were."

"Now, back to Isabella Marie Swan. She is your mate, is she not, PJ?"

"Yes, she is."

"She is the prime target of Stefan and of Carlisle Cullen, not only because of her beauty, but because of how docile she was when Edward Cullen first encountered her. She was made that way, of course, because of her mother. You should note that Renee Dwyer's cruelty knew no bounds. Geoffrey will tell you more about her."

"From the time Isabella was taken away from you Charlie, she was raised in a house with an abusive mother. Isabella was exposed to a constant stream of men coming in and out of her mother's house. Whenever a man would leave Renee, she would put the blame on Isabella and beat her. She had bruises all over her body as a child which she would hide under long sleeves in the hot Arizona sun. Isabella was neglected by Renee as well, she had to fend for herself and cook her own meals. She was left alone in the house frequently and they didn't exactly live in a safe neighborhood."

I felt something hot and wet dripping down my face and realized that they were tears. I was crying. Crying for my mate who had no form of protection from that deviant, bitch of a mother. I looked over and found that everyone else was crying.

"Why didn't she say anything when she was visiting me?" Charlie asked, sobbing.

"Like many abused children, she didn't want her mother to get into trouble. She didn't know any better," Geoffrey explained. "The highlight of her childhood was when she visited La Push. Sam, Quil, and Embry would protect her with everything they had. They sensed from a young age that something was terribly wrong with her and loved her like a sister, but they were only children as well and couldn't vocalize how they felt."

Geoffrey took a deep breath before continuing to speak, "You should know that the best thing that happened to Isabella was actually Phil Dwyer. He was honest when he said that he was too young to be a father and that prompted Renee to send Isabella back to you, son, albeit cruelly. She resented Isabella because she reminded her of you. She hated being a mother. We saw to it that she was never blessed with another child and, ultimately, this is what caused Phil to leave her three years ago. He was ready for children and she couldn't have any."

"What does Isabella's past have to do with the present?"

"You need to know the whole story behind her just as a precaution. Isabella has a gentle soul, sometimes too gentle, and there are those that will use that against her. The Cullens are well aware of how gentle her soul is, keep that in mind when you return to earth. I'll turn the floor back to Taha Aki now."

"The Cullen's second arrival in Forks brought forth the change of the current pack, but it was Isabella's knowledge of both supernatural worlds that brought about the changes that you are now experiencing. She is the bridge between the two worlds. She has a gift that Eleazar Denali is unaware of. She is the bringer of peace and harmony between all worlds. Look at how she has Aro and Caius Volturi eating out of her hands or how she was able to tame Leah, Jane, and Victoria. Or how she brings the sensitive, caring side of Maria out. This is all Isabella's doing and she does so without their knowledge. You do not have to tell her this information just let her continue doing what she does naturally," Taha Aki said. "Now, I've provided you with enough background information. Let's move on to the Quileute magic. It is our belief that those who previously didn't phase now are doing so because you need numbers for the battle that is coming. More will phase in the coming days, both men and women, of all ages."

"How are we to hide the existence of the wolves?"

"You will be unable to. The Quileute Nation will soon learn that the legends are in fact real, but they are also wrong. We do not phase because of the existence of vampires, we phase when our people are in danger."

"But that doesn't explain the fact that there are some whose cells seem to die when exposed to vampire venom. Marcus, our resident physician checked and he found that..."

Taha Aki interrupted me. "It will be different now. The magic has evolved. The wolves have been exposed to vampires without any fear of phasing. They are no longer phasing due to the threat of vampires, they are phasing due to the threat of danger to their people. When you return to earth, have Marcus test the blood of all of the wolves against vampire venom, I have a feeling that they will no longer be affected adversely by the venom."

"You should know that we are wolves and we have never been affected by vampire venom," Kaskae, the shaman of the Amaruq nation said. "The venom will transform them, not kill them. We have a few hybrids among our pack that mated with those of the Nigliktok Nation."

"But what about Embry and Paul? They transformed into hybrids to be at their peak performance level," Charlie informed him.

"It is a choice that each wolf must make on their own."

"So, what you are saying is that the wolves are changing because we need numbers on our side?"

"To save the human race? Yes," Taha Aki said. "Now, I believe my Didyme is coming to meet you."

A stunning woman with raven hair and green eyes walked into the room. She was carrying a large cake of some sort and had a smile that could light up the room. She reminded me of Bella in a way.

"Didyme, we have guests from earth that would like to meet you." We were all introduced to her. She ran up to hug me.

"You must keep Isabella safe. Her soul is to pure to suffer. And please tell Marcus that I am okay; that I am happy now; and that he should live happily with Esme. And thank Fernando for trying to save me all those years ago. There are women that are enslaved in Romania and in Egypt. Those that enslaved them took away their dignity, but over three thousand years, I made sure that they kept a sense of pride. You must save them. I stayed alive as long as I could so that they could remain as strong as they could. You, Peter will save them," Didyme told me. "Bring them back to their homes."

"I'll do my best," I assured her.

"No, you will be their salvation."

"This one still doesn't see himself for what he's worth," Kaskae said pointing to me. "He is powerful in mind, but not in spirit. It's time he takes his spirit journey."

"Huh? But I thought this was our spirit journey?" I blurted.

"No, you are now in your human form and have the information that you need to go on your spirit journey. Have a piece of cake," Taha Aki said.

Didyme sliced a piece for me and Taha Aki only. We each took three bites. And then I was overcome with darkness. Shit, I knew I should have paid attention more when my mama read Snow White to me.

**Isn't Susie a good mommy? Do you think that she did the right thing by being firm with Tia? What do you think of PJ's trip so far? Were you shocked by the real story about Bella's childhood? And yes, the information provided to them about Bella is critical to the story. What did you think of Didyme's story? Are you happy she has finally found her mate in Taha Aki? He had seven wives, what a player! Let me know your thoughts and I'll get back to you. XOXO mama4dukes**


	31. Chapter 31

**Thank you for your awesome reviews everyone! I'm so happy that you're enjoying the story. Let's start off with PJ's spirit journey.**

**This story is AU/OOC/OTT**

**All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Mature readers 18+ only please.**

**Peter's POV**

My eyes snapped open and I was lying in the middle of a familiar forest. I was completely naked, in my human form, but this time my mama wasn't around to wake me up. What the hell?

"God damn, you sure sleep a long time!" Taha Aki's voice said from beside me.

"Uh...what's going on?"

"Are you daft? This is your spirit journey."

"How come the others don't have to go on one?"

"The others are secure in themselves and they know their purpose. You, my boy, lack confidence. Besides, I never said that the others won't go on their own individual spirit journeys. I just happen to be your spirit guide."

"Why?"

"I volunteered."

"What was in that cake?"

"Stuff to make you high. I didn't want you smoking in front of your mother."

"Oh, thanks."

"It was more for my benefit. I'd never hear the end of it from Ava so I had Didyme bake a cake. Did you like it?"

"Um..."

"I know, she's a lousy cook. You can't win 'em all. You get the mate that can cook, but you can't eat her food; and I get the one that can't, but I have to eat her food."

"So, where are we?"

"Forks, Washington. We are in the woods behind Charlie's house."

"What are we doing here?"

"You are an observer Peter, I want you to see something. We are not of this world so no one will detect us."

We climbed in through a bedroom window, Bella's room. From the looks of it, it looked like she was still a little girl. We walked downstairs where a woman dressed in a waitress's uniform was doing her nails at the dining room table. A tiny Bella, about four years old, was sitting quietly on the sofa playing with her doll. The woman knocked over her nail polish. She huffed then turned to Bella. _"This is your fault, you worthless, little brat! You made me knock over my nail polish! Clean it up!"_

Bella immediately walked to the kitchen, grabbed a paper towel and started cleaning up the mess that Renee made; she had to climb onto a chair to reach the mess.

Renee grabbed her by the arm looked into her eyes and said, _"If you mention this to your daddy. I'll shoot him dead with his gun."_

A terrified Bella nodded her head in understanding.

"Can't we do something, Taha Aki? We can't let her abuse her like that!"

"No, this is an incident from your mate's past that's already happened. Look over by the window, PJ."

I did, then I saw them. It was Carlisle and Alice.

"_Teehee. Isn't she perfect? And she'll be breathtaking when she comes of age."_

"_Yes, yes, so obedient and she smells absolutely delicious,"_ Carlisle said to Alice. _"She'll make the perfect submissive when she grows into adulthood."_

"They knew? They knew that Bella was being abused yet did nothing about it?"

"They have no conscience, PJ. Come with me, you need to see something else."

**XOXO**

We were in La Push now. It was another day. Bella was a bit older now. About eight years old.

"_Kids! It's time for lunch! Where are you?" _Aunt Molly yelled from inside the house.

A young Sam, Quil, Embry, Paul, and Jacob came barreling up to the house.

"_Oh! You kids are muddy. Take your shoes off before you track mud in the house."_

I noticed then that one child stood off to the side, it was Bella. _"I'm sorry,"_ she whimpered.

"_Now, what could you possibly be sorry about? All you did was get a little muddy. It's nothing that I can't clean up, peanut." _ Aunt Molly engulfed Bella in a hug. _"I love you to pieces, my sweet girl."_

She picked up, Bella, who was tiny compared to everyone else and carried her into the house. Another woman was inside.

"_Aunty Sarah!"_ Bella squealed.

"_Hello, sweetie. Let's get you washed up for lunch. Do you want to help me make cookies after?"_

"_Yes, may I?"_

"_I already said that you can. I can't make cookies without my Bella."_

"That's Sarah Black, Jacob's mother," Taha Aki said. "She loved Bella as if she were her own and she and Molly suspected that Bella was being abused by Renee, but they couldn't find any concrete evidence because Renee would always send her back to Charlie after her bruises healed. As you can see, Bella was much too timid and polite for a little girl. She was always on guard and she could never let loose and be a child."

I couldn't say anything. I was too busy crying for my mate.

**XOXO**

We moved on to a different place altogether. Now we were in a very sunny place, but the house that we were in was all but sunny. Bella was older now. In her teens. She had just gotten out of the shower and she had bruises all over her arms and legs. She was overly skinny to the point of being unhealthy. She quickly got dressed in jeans and a long sleeve shirt. Renee came home at that point. She slammed the door shut.

"_Pack your shit!"_

"_W...W...Why?"_

"_You're going home to your father's. You're getting in the way of my relationship with Phil. Besides, I'll only be missing out on a few months of child support anyway. I don't want your ass here anymore! I never wanted you! I never should have had you. You were a botched abortion. You're worthless!"_

Bella rushed upstairs in tears and quickly packed a suitcase and grabbed her backpack. All of her worldly possessions fit in one suitcase.

"_Get in the fucking car!" _Renee snapped.

Bella got into the backseat and Renee drove her to the airport. She pulled up at the curb and popped the trunk. _"Here's your ticket. Charlie will pick you up at the airport. Now get the fuck out of my sight."_

Bella flew out of the car with her backpack, grabbed her suitcase, and closed the trunk.

From that point, Taha Aki and I went to the airport in Seattle. Bella was looking desperately around the baggage claim area but there was no Charlie. Tears started streaming down her face. A kind airport employee asked her if she was okay and Bella explained that her father was supposed to pick her up, but he wasn't there. He allowed her to use the phone in the office.

She dialed the Forks Police Department sobbing. Three hours later, a worried and freaked out Charlie pulled up at the curb with his lights still flashing on his cruiser and darted into the airport looking for Bella. He pulled her into his arms as soon as he saw her and cooed, _"Shh...shh...I've got you now. Let's go home, baby girl."_

**XOXO**

We fast forwarded to a few months later. Bella had just arrived at what looked like some sort of dance studio. _ "Mom! Mom!" _she called desperately. _"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"_

A blonde vampire approached her menacingly. He started taunting her, teasing her, telling her that he fell for his trap, her mother wasn't here. Then he started beating on her. I wanted to murder the fucker. Edward came rushing in to help her, but the blonde asshole was too strong for the pussy. Jasper and Emmett came rushing in with feral eyes.

"_No one fucks with my baby sister!"_ Emmett growled. He and Jasper started fighting the vampire. Jasper had him ripped apart in seconds. They set him on fire.

Meanwhile, Carlisle, Alice, and Edward were hovering over Bella who had been bitten by the blonde vampire.

"_He bit her. He tainted her blood!" _Edward hissed.

"_Edward can suck the tainted part out. We need to keep her blood pure. It's imperative,"_ Alice said, eyeing Carlisle.

Edward moved in to drink her blood while Carlisle monitored him. _"That's enough, you'll kill her. She's worth a lot of money."_

He kept drinking though.

"_Edward! You'll burn us all alive!"_ Alice shouted as the flames approached them.

He stopped drinking from Bella in fear of being turned to cinder. Carlisle grabbed her and she was driven to the hospital.

**XOXO**

We returned to the forest in Forks where Edward was breaking up with Bella three days after her birthday party. He was cruel, telling her that he never loved her and that her human mind was like a sieve. Bella broke down but tried to follow him. She collapsed in the freezing cold forest where Sam found her a few hours later. He picked her up and kissed her forehead.

"_They won't hurt you anymore, baby girl,"_ he breathed as he cradled her to his chest protectively and kissed her forehead protectively. He had tears in his eyes and he sat on the forest floor desperately trying to warm her up with his body heat before he finally carried her to safety. _"I'll kill them all for what they did to you,"_ he vowed to himself.

**XOXO**

Next, I witnessed Bella catatonic and depressed for months. It took a visit to La Push to get Bella happy again. Jacob was key in bringing her out of her depression. Sam, Paul, and Embry kept an eye on her from a distance. She started dating Jacob and she became happy again. After Jacob phased, she found out about the existence of wolves by putting two and two together. After she found out, Sam, Paul, and Embry became a part of her life again. Paul taught her how to fight. Charlie started dating Sue, then married her. And Bella went off to college in Seattle. Suddenly, Jacob imprinted, but rather than let her life go to hell, Bella didn't become depressed. She didn't have a chance to. No one would let her fall this time.

**XOXO**

I was zipped off to a few years later when Bella was being attacked in an alley by a rapist. She kicked him in the nuts and tried to fight him, but he was too strong for her. She started screaming for help. Victoria suddenly appeared looking all sexy in a Hooter's Uniform. She grabbed the fucker and drained him in front of Bella. Bella started freaking out while a stunned Victoria stood there and repeatedly babbled, _"I won't hurt you. I swear it. I don't want to hurt you anymore. I want to be your friend. Please, Bella, calm down. Um, have a cigarette, it'll calm you nerves."_

Victoria lit two smokes up and shoved one in Bella's mouth. She took it gratefully, but she was still frightened of her. Finally, she called Bree and Riley who came rushing to help her, carrying a blanket. Bella started shaking and whimpering even more. They took her back to their apartment and Bree popped a human Bella into the bathtub. Victoria came home after a while and Bella, who had finally calmed down enough asked her,_ "Thank you for saving me from being raped. Um, which artery do you prefer when draining humans? I'll be sure to hit it with extra soap."_

"_I don't want to kill you, Bella. I have no issues with you. James was not my mate. I was used, manipulated, and coerced by him for decades and my head wasn't in the right place when he was killed. It's obvious that Edward..."_

"_Fuckward...Pussy Boy...anything, but Edward," Bella corrected._

"_As I was saying, it's obvious that Pissward wasn't your mate. Otherwise, he wouldn't have been able to leave you. I have no beef with you. In fact, I could really use a friend and so could Bree and Riley."_

"_Well, thank you for saving my life. My arteries are officially off limits to you three." _And Bella fell asleep in the bathtub.

**XOXO**

Then finally we were at the point where I met her. She was trying so hard to change her windshield wiper blades. I grabbed her wrist and we both felt a jolt of electricity. And with the look in her eyes, I saw something that I never noticed before. It was love. She looked into my eyes with love.

"She knew that I was her mate the moment we met, didn't she?" I asked Taha Aki.

"Yes, she did. She absolutely did. Bella knew enough about the supernatural world to know the ins and outs of both mating and imprinting. Now, tell me. Why do you think I took you on this journey into your mate's past?"

"Whatever adversity we're up against is nothing compared to what she went through as a child. My mate is strong and she will make it, I just have to muster up the guts and prove to her that I'm worthy enough to be her mate. She needs me just as much as I need her because we complete each other."

"Exactly, now let's go home. Bella's grandmother has made her lasagna. It's her recipe that Bella uses, you know."

"Really?"

"Yes, really, PJ."

**XOXO**

"Bella! Bella!" I flew into the cabin and whisked her into my arms. "I love you!"

"I love you. How was your spirit journey?"

"I ate lasagna."

"On a spirit journey?"

"Your grandma made it for me. It was so good."

"Grandma Helen? You met my Grandma Helen?"

"Yeah, Grandma Helen. And guess what?"

"What?"

"My name is Peter Jacob Cunningham born on the Fourth of July in 1908 and my parents call me PJ. My mama is Ava and my daddy is Joshua. I have a degree in Mechanical Engineering from Tulane University and I used to build engines for Ford Motor Company."

"Wow!"

"And I met Taha Aki and Didyme; they're mates. She's a sucky ass cook, by the way. I peed, twice, in a toilet and I flushed. I remembered how to."

"What else?"

"Um, if I were human, I'd be a reefer addict."

"Anything else?"

"You're the strongest, most wonderful, most beautiful mate in the world. And I love you. I love you. I love you. And we're going to get through this shitstorm together."

"I know we will."

"After I snap your mother's neck."

Just then, Charlie came darting into our cabin. "Bella? Why didn't you tell me that your mother was hitting you when you were a child?"

"I...I...how did you?"

"Taha Aki told us. And I saw...on my spirit journey. You...you suffered so much at the hands of your mother. All the beatings, all the bruises, and the cruel words. You should have told me, but you couldn't, could you? You took the beatings to protect me, didn't you? I failed you, baby girl. I failed to protect you."

"No, Daddy, you did the best you could. You fought for me, but the court system messed up and..."

"I love you, Bella," Charlie said and pulled her into his arms.

"I love you, too."

"I love you, too!" I whisked both of them in my arms and hugged them.

"Well, I should get back to Susie. She's probably worried about me."

"No, but she's going nuts. Riley and Paul have taken Benjamin under their wings and they have him crashing out in front of the TV in his boxers and scratching his balls."

"What's wrong with that? I do it all the time." Charlie shrugged his shoulders and trotted off to see his mate. I couldn't see what the problem was with that either. I looked at Bella with a perplexed expression on my face.

"If you develop that habit, Peter, I'll have Chelsea break our mating bond and walk away from you," Bella informed me.

"I promise I won't do it in front of you."

"Fair enough. Now tell me about your journey."

So I told her about my incredible trip and how much I learned about her past.

"Why was my past a part of your spirit journey? I don't get it."

"I didn't get it at first either, but, Bella, can't you see? You're an integral part of my life and you're who I live for. I needed to learn all about you, even stuff you hadn't told me or had forgotten because it's critical to who you are as a person. And you are the most important piece in this shitstorm because you are who I'm fighting for. And as for my personal history, it all came roaring back to me as soon as my parents told me a few critical pieces of information. I remember everything now, Bella."

"Whoa, what a trip."

"Speaking of trips, who do you think Kaskae's supplier is?"

Bella rolled her eyes at me and shook her head, "Peter, you're not going to become a pothead. I won't let you."

"You see, that's why you're good for me."

**XOXO**

The seven us who took spirit journeys were in a meeting with Aro, Caius, Marcus, Maria, Garrett, Quil, Luca, Eleazar, and Sorin—the leader of the werewolves.

Kaskae was in the process of explaining how a spirit journey takes the individual on a journey to learn information critical to his or her personal empowerment. "As shamans, Tikaani, Chris, and I are the mediators between the spirit world and the world we live in. We brought Billy, Uncle Quil, Charlie, and Peter with us because Chris sensed that they had unresolved issues that needed to be addressed."

"Did you learn anything about the upcoming battle?" Aro asked.

"Yes, Charlie was able to learn the most on his individual journey. We were also able to speak to Taha Aki himself and address the issue of Quileute magic."

"Do you meet those that are deceased in the spirit world?" Marcus asked.

"Yes, but only the worthy ones. Those that are less than worthy in their human lives are sent to the underworld."

"Marcus, we were able to meet Didyme in her human form. She asked me to tell you that she is happy now and she will always be grateful for the love you shared. She wants you to move on and be happy with your mate just like she has done in her new life," I informed him.

"Who is she mated to?"

"Taha Aki, believe it or not."

"I'm happy for her," he said.

"I'd also like to note that you're lucky that you knew her as a vampire because she's a sucky cook."

"You ate in the spirit world?"

"We were in human forms. It was very strange. It was like being up in a world of clouds, but our minds and bodies were human. My eyes were blue. And I could eat, drink, piss, and shit."

"This is unbelievable," Aro said.

"I know."

"Let's get back to the Quileute magic," Uncle Quil said. "Taha Aki mentioned that the magic has evolved. He suggested, Marcus, that you do a blood test on all shape-shifters to see if our cells our immune to vampire venom."

"I was going to do that myself. I don't know if any of you have noticed, but Anton, Sue, and I have all noticed that none of us seem to be affected by each other's scents anymore. I shall gather all of the physicians and scientists and research this phenomenon immediately."

"Good because apparently more will be phasing soon."

"More? Dad, I can't lead this big of a group!" Quil said.

"You won't be, son," Uncle Quil assured him. "I am taking over as alpha. I have the most experience and I was around when the previous pack phased. In fact, Taha Aki suggested that Tikaani and I lead the two packs together. Tikaani has been phasing for over three hundred years."

"I defer to your experience," Quil said, happily.

"Oh, no, son, you're not getting out of this scot free. You are our beta."

"Why me?"

"Because you were the only one that had guts enough to step up as alpha when the pack was most in need," Billy explained. "Quil, you were always meant for the alpha position, not Jacob. He's too wishy washy to be alpha. You will lead the Quileutes together with your father. On top of that, you've proven that when push comes to shove and things become heated, you can handle the pressure."

"Wow, Billy, thanks."

"You're welcome. Now, how are we going to handle the extra influx of wolves? Hermosa said that Bella and Maria are already taking on too much responsibility by cooking for everyone. On top of that, Maria still needs to train everyone to fight. She did say that Tia has been a great help."

"Susie said that she's trying to organize a schedule where more people help with the cooking. She agrees that it isn't fair that Bella and Maria have to do everything. For God's sake, I didn't know this, but they're needing to restock on food every three days at Costco and if more shape-shifters are going to be phasing then they might have to up the shopping to once every two days," Charlie explained.

"I think we need to change the rules up a bit," Uncle Quil said. "We need to work more like the Amuruq nation. I don't think that the existence of wolves and vampires should be hidden from our families anymore. If more of the non-gene carrying family members know about the existence of the pack, they would be more willing to help. Look at how different Jared's experience was compared to Embry's because his mother knew about the pack because his father had told them. People are getting suspicious anyway."

"I agree," Caius said, surprisingly. "Vampires need to come out of the woodwork, if only to the family members of the gene carriers. I'm positive that they won't go and disclose our existence to humans who have nothing to do with the supernatural world anyway."

"Alright, we'll come up with a plan then," Billy said. "We need to very careful on how we do this. Not all members of our tribe are responsible enough to handle the truth."

Uncle Quil spoke then, "I think that the first people that we need to inform are the family members of the wolves that have been kept in the dark. And the very first person that we need to let in on the secret, before anyone else is, Embry's mother, Tiffany Call."

"Uncle Quil, Tiffany Call is Makah."

"It doesn't matter, she is the mother of a hybrid shape-shifter slash vampire. During my spirit journey, I was shown mistakes made by both my original pack and the new pack along the way. The biggest error was committed by me. By not stepping up to be alpha when young Samuel first phased, I allowed many bad decisions to happen. He was not ready to be alpha, but I was too afraid of my own son's reaction of learning that I was his father instead of his grandfather to do so. These kids were too young to lead their own pack, just like Ephraim, Levi, and I were when we first phased. I had the perfect opportunity to guide these kids directly, instead I chose to give them guidance from the sidelines as an elder and make-believe grandfather because of my cowardice."

"Who was your spirit guide?"

"My old friend, Levi was. He told me that he was going to knock some sense into me and believe me, he did. He also told me to stop wearing the stage make-up and color my hair back because I look like a goddamned overgrown freak."

"What do you really look like, Uncle Quil?" I had to ask.

"Oh, I look like I'm in my thirties like Molly does. I didn't phase for many years until Quil told me to phase so I aged then. Obviously, I've stopped aging again. I certainly don't look like I'm in my seventies." Uncle Quil went back to the topic at hand. "We need to tell Tiffany Call because part of my journey involved seeing how worried she's been about Embry. It's not right to put her through that sort of pain and, just to let you know, she has no idea that Josh Uley was Embry's father. She moved onto the Quileute Reservation because she wanted to be near Embry's father, the man she loved. The only problem is that when Josh was with her, he gave her a false name, and he moved just two days before she moved onto the reservation. She has gone through these last two and a half decades feeling ashamed of herself when she did nothing wrong. Embry needs to be informed of this so he stops holding it against his mother for not telling him his father's name because she truly has absolutely no idea what his name is."

"Jesus," Charlie whispered echoing our sentiments. "Anything else?"

"Yes," Uncle Quil sighed. "We need to tell Tiffany Call as soon as we are done with this meeting."

"Why?"

"Because Josh Uley will be returning to the reservation tomorrow...as a wolf."

"Huh?" everyone gasped.

"The Quileute magic will affect him as it will others in our tribe that have moved away. You need to understand that I was able to see Josh's life as it transpired after leaving the reservation. He is a changed man. He suffered a great personal tragedy which changed his outlook on life. He is remorseful and he feels particularly guilty about the way he left things with Sam. He also has no idea that Embry even exists. He does have two more sons and they will be returning with him—phased as wolves. We will want to warn both Sam and Embry. They are young still, twins, only fifteen and they will need Sam and Embry to accept them."

"Fifteen? They're babies!" Sorin cried.

"There's nothing that can be done about this. The phase will take place," Uncle Quil said. "We need to make sure that Sam and Embry control their thoughts about Josh. They need to be adult about this. Those boys have suffered enough tragedy and, in their minds, Josh is a hero."

"Why? What happened to them?" Garrett asked.

"They watched their mother spiral into heroin addiction while their father worked hard to support them. When they were nine years old, they watched her get murdered for being unable to pay her drug dealer. Josh happened upon the scene while it was taking place and turned the gun on the murderer. He was acting in self defense and protecting his home and children so he was not charged with any crime. He's been raising the boys alone since then, though I do have to say, that he's really been raising the boys himself since they were born. They're both straight A students and they'll eventually have to be enrolled in the tribal school, but we will need my niece to home school them, which I have no doubt that she will. She'll be able to empathize with them having been raised by the nastiest, most vile woman on earth. You see, Joshua's wife was not a bad woman, she had a severe drug addiction problem while Renee oozes selfishness and evil from every pore."

"Did you see Bella's childhood as well?" Caius asked.

"I did, and I cried. It was wretched."

"I'm curious," Maria said, "Who here saw Bella's childhood?" She, like everyone else did a visual count of hands. "All of you did? I wonder why?"

"It's quite obvious, isn't it?" Sorin stated. "They were meant to bring this information back to us and we are meant to store this information for future use. I don't think we're supposed to ponder the answer now, but I believe the answer will come to us in time."

"I can tell you one thing, my journey differed from yours," Billy said. "I journeyed through the lives of my children together with Sarah. I learned that it was my actions that made them the way they were because, indirectly, I blamed them for being alive while Sarah was taken from me."

"But Billy, they were still kids when Sarah died."

"I'm aware of that and I'm not proud of myself, but Rachel and Becky pulled themselves away from me because I refused to give them my time. And while Rachel took off to live her own life, Becky tried her best to stay close to me and much of her...um...scandalous behavior was done out of a need for a male role model because I was no longer a good father after Sarah died. And Jacob was left confused, he had no mother or father and he was left in the position of taking care of me from the time he was a young boy because his sisters simply didn't care. He loved Bella because she was the only one that cared for him and for me and when the imprint happened, he had no idea how to handle himself. For years, he felt both guilt for ending things the way he did and jealousy because his pack brothers and sisters loved her more than they loved him. But Bella, when you think about it, she was always part of the pack from the time she was an infant. Uncle Quil, Molly, and Sam all looked after her. Do you remember taking her to the park along with Quil because Molly and Sarah had to prepare for a potlatch?"

"Yes, I do. I took the day off from work because they had to cook all day. I brought them home filled with junk food and got an earful from both Molly and Sarah."

"Well, that was one of the fondest memories that both kids had, isn't that right, Quil?" Billy asked the younger Ateara.

"Yeah, we ran Dad ragged that day."

"The point is, Uncle Quil, you cared for Bella as if she were your own. And I did as well, but when Sarah died, I lost myself. The love that you, Molly, Sarah, and, of course, Charlie had for Bella is what carried her through all of those years of abuse at the hands of Renee. All of our actions, whether big or small, have consequences is something that I learned during my spirit journey."

"I believe that it's time for us to move on to Charlie. What was your spirit journey like?

Something told me that we were in for a whopper of a tale when I looked into the eyes of my future father-in-law. His eyes spoke volumes, as if the story that he was about to tell us would be both harrowing and eye-opening.

"Charlie?" Uncle Quil prompted gently.

"My journey took twice the time of all of yours, as you well know. During that time, I was able to get a good look into the psyche of the three Cullens and I can tell you that it wasn't pretty at all. Carlisle is your classic predator—he's egotistical, maniacal, viscious, and cruel. Edward suffers from an extreme case of egocentrism—he feels that he is above everyone and that his opinion is all that matters. He is unable to listen to or understand anyone else's opinions. Then there is Alice, she suffers from a severe case of psychosis—everything from delusions to schizophrenia and the fact that she has absolutely no memory of her human existence exasperates the situation. From the time that she was changed into a vampire, she was reared by Carlisle who has a skewed sense of reality. She knows no other reality than that which Carlisle has shown her in their over three thousand years of existence. And I can tell you that her visions have made her mind even more twisted."

"Did you just say that Alice and Carlisle are over three thousand years old?" Caius asked.

"Yes, they are, they were changed in 1200 BC by one of the twelve ruling members of the original Romanian coven who found them after they were both being attacked by a werewolf in the area while they were human. The man that changed him was a kind man, unfortunately, he was killed by werewolves in retaliation prior to their awakening and Stefan took over their care. His name was Alin and he was my spirit guide."

"The fact that Alice and Carlisle were attacked by a werewolf is the reason why they are so focused on kidnapping mostly Quileute women and hurting the mates of werewolves in Romania."

"But we're not werewolves," Quil said.

"It doesn't matter, in their eyes, you are of the same family."

"Are you telling me that after over three thousand years, they can't let things go?" Caius asked. "I was attacked by a werewolf and now I'm sitting with Sorin having a friendly meeting of the minds. Sorin's daughter-in-law was brutally murdered by a vampire and he is doing the same. Why can't they just move on?"

"They're ill, Caius. Mentally and psychologically they're damaged and it's manifested for over three thousand years so there will be no curing them," Marcus explained. "The Volturi weren't exactly all peaches and cream until we began practicing the teachings of Deepak Chopra a decade ago. We all decided to make a concerted effort to better ourselves."

"Yes, but we were never as cruel, deviant, savage, and twisted as the Romanians."

"You do have a point there."

"Where does Bella fit in to all of this?"

Charlie closed his eyes and centered himself before speaking, "What Branleur said is true; Stefan does want her and so does Carlisle. It's how long they've had this planned that bothers me so much. Alice saw a young Renee in the nineteen eighties when she was still in high school and considered kidnapping her to add to Stefan's harem. She consulted with her visions to check Renee's future and became fixated on the beautiful, little girl that she would be giving birth to. She saw that Renee would never want the child and would treat her cruelly from the time that she was born. She saw a vision of a seventeen year old Bella being thrown out of her mother's house and sent to live with me. By that time, my Bella would be docile and easily manipulated after years of suffering at the hands of her mother. She would become beautiful and have all the physical features that Stefan valued and, at that point, Alice realized that she was worth millions of dollars, but, more than that, it would catapult Carlisle's and her position within the Romanian guard to the top. So, the pair set about paying off judges, social workers, anyone that was capable of destroying the damage that Renee would do on her own. They wanted to keep her abused so that she would become the ultimate submissive female. They befriended her in Forks when she was sent to live with me. What they weren't counting on was for Edward to find her intriguing because of his inability to read her mind. Alice searched and searched her visions and realized that they would have to leave her for a little while. And that gave the rest of us enough time to show Bella that we loved her and rebuild her confidence. Alice could never see Bella's time with Molly because of Uncle Quil being a wolf so she had no idea that she had a whole family of brothers willing to keep her safe. She also never saw Peter as her mate because, by the time they left Forks, Bella's shield had manifested while she was still human."

Growls filled the meeting room after hearing Charlie's story. Tikaani, Uncle Quil, and Quil were both vibrating, Sorin was red in the face, and every single vampire looked feral.

"To the forest now!" Uncle Quil ordered. "We need firewood for the lodge anyway! Um, let's run to Canada, the Makah forest is beginning to look a bit bare."

And so we all ran to Canada to work out our frustrations. We fought, we wrestled, we took out our anger on a few trees and when we were all spent, we cried. Then we each made a vow to take out the enemy and make their deaths ones that they would remember into the afterlife.

After hauling back a few trees to La Push, I found Bella. She was sitting with Benjamin and Tia, patiently teaching them how to hold a pencil and form letters. Bree was sitting off to the side trying hard to figure out a math problem. I wanted to go to Bella and hold her, but now wasn't the time. So, I decided to show her my support by stepping in to help Bree with her math. After my parents told me that I was an alumnus of Tulane University, all of the mathematical formulas had come roaring back into my brain. I realized that I wasn't the dumb, uneducated sap that I thought I was. I was Peter Jacob Cunningham, brilliant scholar and former master engineer for Ford Motor Company.

"Bree, don't get yourself in a tizzy. We can figure this equation out together," I told her and sat down to work with her.

"Thanks," Bella mouthed to me before continuing to work with her two charges. She truly was a caring soul. Just the fact that she became a teacher was incredible considering her past. Her profession was proof that she was dedicated, caring, and had all the patience in the world; and that she wanted to do her part in making sure that kids had all the right tools before being sent out into the big, scary world.

"I'm so sorry, Miss Bella, I broke the pencil," Benjamin said.

"It's not broken; it just has to be sharpened. It happens to all of us. Let me show you how to make it sharp again," she replied patiently.

Geez, we had a long ass way to go with these kids. Fortunately for them, they had the most patient teacher in the world to help them through. And it dawned upon me, what a gift it was for me to be blessed with her as my mate.

**Do you have your pitchforks out ready to stab Renee, Alice, and Carlisle? What did you think of everyones individual spirit journeys? Was there a particular journey that really has you thinking? I know that this was a very revealing chapter. I'd love to hear your thoughts and I look forward to replying to your reviews. XOXO mama4dukes**


	32. Chapter 32

**I apologize for the long delay. I had to deal with one physics project, one district chorus audition, one science fair, a school dance, making forty madeleines for my middle schooler's French class, and a finicky fanfiction dot net that decided not to let me log in for two days. Needless to say, my kids needed my attention. By the way, you can thank my husband for the madeleines. I was at the science fair when he signed the permission form and decided on the madeleines for the French Food Festival. He claimed that the recipe seemed fairly straightforward. Why couldn't he just say croissants? I could have just purchased those at Costco? It's not like he can cook. I'm convinced that the festival was an excuse for the French teacher to eat free food for a day. Anyway, my madeleines came out great. Of course, I had to buy a pan, all of the ingredients, and slave in the kitchen until one am on Thursday night while everyone slept. **

**Thank you for your awesome feedback! I truly appreciate the love you've shown for this story and it's characters.**

**This story is AU/OOC/OTT**

**All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Mature readers 18+ only please.**

**Alice's POV**

_**A few days prior...**_

I was currently shopping alone in Bucharest. Stefan sent me away from the castle so I could unwind for a few days and get my visions back in line. I knew that the position that I held in the Romanian guard was on the line. With my visions going haywire, I was currently not considered an asset of any sort. Because of this, Stefan was coming down on Carlisle who showed his disapproval by taking it out on me. His punishments were becoming increasingly cruel and without Charlotte in the room with me, I was in agony.

My mind was wracked with worry for my mate. I couldn't see her in my visions anymore, nor could I see any of the crew sent on the mission. Carlisle attributed it to them being near Quileute lands. My visions always did become hazy in that area because of those wretched wolves. I couldn't see past wolves of any sort, even the non-supernatural kind. Carlisle and Stefan both promised me that we would make wolves of all types extinct once our plans took fruition. They were all vile creatures and had no purpose in the world we were creating.

Things should improve after Charlotte and Branleur return from their mission. They were sent on a mission to retrieve more Quileute slave girls for the Romanian and Egyptian harems. Fresh blood is exactly what we needed to revive the glum atmosphere. Amun sent Benjamin and Tia out along with them under the guise that they were assisting. He had an ulterior motive though, one of our guard, Dedov, was charged with murdering Tia and covering it up to make it look like the murder was committed by a Quileute wolf. After his mate's death, we suspected that Benjamin would become angry. His agony over losing his mate would help to fuel his rage, thereby harnessing his power to it's full potential.

We were sick of Tia anyway. She was too loyal to Benjamin and he to her. We all felt that it wasn't fair that she refused to participate in our activities. She needed to learn her role as a submissive and service all of the masters like an obedient girl instead of refusing to give herself to them. She signed her death certificate when she refused Carlisle's advances two weeks ago, there was no helping the girl, she simply took up space. What a waste, she was a pretty girl too. Oh well, c'est la vie.

I returned to my car with my shopping bags when I was hit with a pain so powerful that if I were standing, it would have brought me to my knees. Worriedly, I checked my visions. Nothing. They came up blank. Everything was black. I checked my visions for the future that Charlotte and I would eventually have together. No matter what, that vision was always there. Oh no. Oh God. Oh no.

"Nooooooooo!" I screamed, shattering the windows in the Mercedes. The humans became instantly suspicious. I started the engine and rushed out of the city to a secluded area so that I could check my visions again. I hopped out of the car and ran to the middle of the forest. I checked and checked and still came up blank. She was gone. My Charlotte was gone and, by the looks of it, our whole team that was sent out on a mission was gone. Oh God, this would equal a death sentence for me, but without my beloved Charlotte, life held no more meaning to me.

I sat in the forest dry sobbing for my mate, the one that no one knew about, for what felt like hours. The ringing of my cell phone jolted me back into reality.

"Hello?"

"_Alice, where are you?"_ Edward's voice rang through.

"I'm still shopping, Edward. Why?"

"_I need you. With my mate gone and Chelsea gone, I need servicing."_

"Edward, please, I need this time to think and clear my mind. You are in direct violation of Stefan's orders to allow me a few days to work on my visions. I think I'll call him and report..."

"_Fine, Alice. I will find one of those savage girls to service me. I'm sure I can find one white enough to do the job."_

"You do that, Edward."

With that I ended the call, that definitely got him off of my back. I had to be careful. I had to guard my thoughts. I needed to survive if only for a few more months because I needed to find who was responsible for Charlotte's death because the one responsible was going to die a most painful death at my hands. First, I had to get my head together and come up with some believable false visions to get back into Stefan's good graces and so Edward doesn't become suspicious.

**Uncle Quil's POV**

_**Present day...**_

I was sitting in my house along with Charlie, Marcus, Sorin, Billy, Peter, and Quil. We were waiting for Tiffany Call to arrive as well as Embry and Sam. With the impending arrival of Josh Uley and his twin sons, It was time for some truths to be told to the three of them.

Sam was the first to arrive followed immediately by Embry and Tiffany.

"Have a seat," I motioned to the three new arrivals.

"How can I help you, Senior?" Tiffany asked.

"Let me get right down to business. We're here to discuss Embry's paternity."

All three of their eyes widened. Tiffany tried to get up and leave, but Sue, who I had stationed outside, stopped her.

"Sit down, Tiffany!"

"I...I...okay," she whispered, resigned.

"Tiffany, what we have to tell you today is beyond the realm of natural, but you must keep an open mind and we must swear you to secrecy."

She nodded her head stating her understanding.

"Four of us had the honor of taking spirit journeys. Part of my journey involved your life, particularly."

"My life? Why?"

"Because you've been worried about Embry and because you've been ashamed about not knowing the name of his father. And Embry, it's important to note that your mother was given a false name by your father. She is in no way the loose woman she has been painted to be by some of the gossipmongers around the reservation."

"I didn't know, Mom. Why didn't you tell me that you didn't know his name?"

"I was ashamed like Mr. Ateara said."

"Do you know his name now?"

"Not at all."

"It was my father, Tiffany. His name is Joshua Uley," Sam said. "Embry is my half brother. We had a paternity test done a few months ago by Dr. Volturi over here and he was able to confirm the results."

Tiffany's breath hitched as she shuddered. She grabbed on to Sue for support then her eyes widened.

"Your skin. Your skin. Why are you so hard? So cold?"

"Tiffany, have a seat."

Tiffany sat down immediately with a thud; her eyes searching the room for explanations. I explained the Quileute legend of the wolves and the cold ones to her.

"Are you? Are you implying that Sue is a vampire?" Tiffany asked.

"Yes and so are Charlie, Marcus, Peter, and Billy."

"And I suppose you're going to tell me that Embry, Sam, and Quil are wolves?"

"Um, yes and no. Sam, Quil, and I are most definitely wolves. Sorin here is a werewolf."

"What is my son, then?" she questioned, warily.

"I'm a hybrid. I'm half wolf, half vampire."

"Oh, that's nice, honey." With that, the lone human in the room fainted and collapsed on my living room floor.

Marcus immediately went to check on her. "She's fine, just a bit shocked. Thank goodness you have wall to wall carpeting, otherwise she would have suffered a concussion."

A few minutes later, Tiffany stirred awake and was given a bottle of water. She scanned our faces again. "Why is my son a hybrid?"

"My girlfriend..."

"You mean Tanya?"

"Yes. Tanya is my imprint and I am her mate. Imprinting is how wolves find their soul mates. We take one look at her and she is our reason for existing. Vampires have their own version of imprinting called mating, it's more or less the same thing except for a few minor differences. Anyway, we both have a thing called marking during which we bite our mates to infuse our scent with theirs. Vampires have something called venom running through their veins. The venom is what changes humans into vampires. When Tanya bit me, I was turned into a hybrid—half shape-shifting wolf and half vampire."

"Okay, so my future daughter-in-law is a vampire?"

"Yes."

"She's very pretty."

"Yes."

"Embry, do vampires eat food?"

"No, they don't; they drink blood. I'm a hybrid so I eat food as well as drink blood."

"So, why is Tanya eating dinner every night with us?"

"She didn't want to hurt your feelings."

"That's so sweet. None of the vampires in True Blood do that for the humans. May I see your fangs?"

"Um, I don't have fangs, Mom."

"Oh, how sad. Is it because you're a hybrid?"

Peter was sitting to the side chuckling away. "God, Bella and Heidi would love this conversation. Tiffany, we don't have fangs, we don't sleep, and we sparkle in the sunlight; that's about it for us vampires. Oh, and we're not allergic to silver and there is no such thing as 'V.'"

"Ah, I understand. You vampires were shafted."

"Pretty much."

"You mentioned that one of you was a werewolf while Sam, Quil, and Senior are shape-shifting wolves."

"Yes, I'm going to use True Blood lingo here for you," Peter said. "Sorin is like Alcide and Sam, Quil, and Uncle Quil are like Sam Merlotte—except they can only turn into wolves."

"Honestly, the real life supernatural world truly stinks. If you were going to become shape-shifters, the least they could do was turn you into something other than adorable little wolves."

"Mom, you're off topic. Besides, when we're wolves, we're not so little. We're about the size of a large horse."

"No wonder you used to eat so much!" she commented. "Now my next question is, why are all of the enemies cavorting?"

I explained to her why so many supernaturals are gathered in La Push and the reasons behind it. "I know I'm only human, but is there anything that I can do to help?" she offered.

"Yes," Sue replied. "You can help with the cooking. There are well over a hundred shape-shifters and werewolves at this point with more on the way. At this point, Bella, Tanya, Maria, Bree, and Tia are doing most of the cooking almost around the clock. Any assistance that you can offer would be greatly appreciated."

"Of course, I'd love to help. What do you mean when you say that there are more on the way?"

"This brings us to the second reason why you've been called here. During our spirit journeys, we learned that the Quileute Magic has evolved. Anyone with even a drop of Taha Aki's blood will phase."

"No!" Sam yelled. "Don't say it! Not him!"

"Samuel, calm down, sit, and listen!" I ordered using my Alpha timbre. "You will hear everything that I have to say, that goes for you as well, Embry."

Both of them looked intently into my eyes. "Joshua Uley is due to arrive sometime this evening along with his two sons. I understand the animosity that you have towards him, but his two sons, twins, are only fifteen and know nothing of their father's past indiscretions. The two boys have suffered tremendously in their short lives. Their mother was addicted to heroin and they watched her be murdered right in front of them and they watched their father kill the murderer."

"My God!" Tiffany gasped. "Those poor boys."

"Josh is remorseful of the way he left things with you, Samuel. And he does not know that Embry exists. The two boys are your half brothers. They are good boys, raised by Josh alone. To them, Josh is their hard working father and their hero. Neither of you will poison their thoughts of their father. If you have anything to say to Josh, you will do it in human form away from the boys. I want you to think back to when you were fifteen and put yourself in their shoes."

"Maybe, Taha Aki took him away from us because we had strong mothers," Sam said. "Maybe Josh Uley was meant to be in the lives of those boys. They certainly needed him more than Embry and I did. I mean, we had you, Uncle Quil. You tried your best to be a father to all of us."

"Well, thank you, Samuel. You and Embry were good boys."

"Why do you call him Uncle Quil, all of a sudden?" Tiffany questioned.

"Ah, that's because I'm actually not as old as I look. This is hair color and stage make-up. I'm not Quil's grandfather, I'm really his father and married to Joy. I had to hide my identity so people didn't become suspicious."

"This is becoming weirder by the second."

"I know it's a lot to take in, but we needed to inform you of the truth. We felt that it was unfair to keep you in the dark any longer, especially with Josh set to arrive."

"Thank you for finally telling me. It answered many questions that I had about my son. I can sleep better now, knowing the truth," Tiffany said. She glanced at the clock. "I need to go now. True Blood is starting in five minutes."

"Shit! Well, come on then," Peter blurted, threw Tiffany over his shoulder, and went running out of the house.

Charlie slapped his palm over his forehead. "I swear to God, my son-in-law is obsessed with that damn show. Isn't he, Susie?" He looked around the room. "Susie?"

"I believe she took off after Peter and Tiffany," I told him.

"What the hell is their obsession with that show?" Charlie asked. "I mean, the women are forming teams. You've got some that are Team Eric, some that are Team Bill, and lately Bella's been Team Alcide and that's pissing Heidi and Vicky off because they're Team Eric. Why can't they just root for the Mariner's and be done with it like real men?"

"I just want to know why no one is Team Sam Merlotte? How come the shape-shifters are always left in the dust?" I asked.

"You too, Uncle Quil?"

"I'm sorry, Charlie, your Aunt Molly makes me watch it with her. Speaking of which, I need to go and find her. We decided to screen it in the tribal lodge so we can all watch it together."

"I'm coming too," Billy said. "Hermosa's with Molly right now."

A couple of minutes later, we were all in a standing room only tribal lodge watching True Blood, even Charlie was.

**XOXO**

Around four am, I was awakened by a desperate howl. I rushed outside and immediately phased along with everyone else and ran out to the forest to where Paul's howl originated from. Jane was clutching onto him for dear life, clearly terrified which was a rarity in itself. I arrived with the rest of the wolves and made my way to the center along with Tikaani.

I greeted the new arrivals, _"Welcome back, Joshua Uley and sons."_ I noticed another wolf shaking by the trees and honed into her mind. _ "Rachel Black, what a surprise. Leah, go and get her something to wear."_

"_What's going on? What's happened to me? Why do I have paws? Why am I back here? This is a __nightmare, right?"_

"_No, Rachel, this isn't a nightmare. Do you remember the legends that your father and mother used to tell you when you were a little girl?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Well, they are all true." _I retold all of the legends while waiting for Leah to return with some clothes for Rachel. She came back with a simple sundress for her. _"Alright, we're all going to return to human form now. I want you to think of something that makes you happy."_

Josh and his sons immediately returned to human form, but Rachel was unable to. Leah and a couple of the she-wolves from the Amuruq Nation took Rachel a short distance away to try to talk her back into human form.

"How did you know my name?" Josh asked. I had never met him before. Joy and I were out in California when he was born and didn't return to La Push until almost a year after he left.

"I've been expecting you," I replied simply. "My name is Quil Ateara the Second. I am Alpha of the pack. This is Tikaani, he is my co-Alpha and from the Amuruq Nation in Alaska."

"Why have I phased? Why now? Why my sons? They're only fifteen."

"I understand that. Unfortunately, I have no control over who phases. Why don't we discuss this over at the tribal lodge? Paul, Jane, I need you to gather the leaders in our mission and have them meet me at the lodge in one hour. That should give Rachel enough time to phase back."

"All of the leaders, Uncle Quil?" Paul asked.

"Yes, all of them. Seth, bring the boys back to your place with you."

"But Uncle Quil, Benjamin and Tia are there. Won't they..."

"I think they're just about the same age, don't you?"

"But they're..."

"That shouldn't matter now. Is your house particularly odoriferous? Think hard, Seth, before you answer. Remember that you mother and father are there too."

"Come to think of it, no. Not at all."

"Alright, take the boys back. They need to get some shut eye." I looked at Josh. "Your sons will be fine. This is Seth Clearwater, son of Sue Uley Clearwater-Swan and the late Harry Clearwater. They will be in very capable hands there and there are other teenagers their age." I turned my attention to the boys. "What are your names?"

Josh nodded at his boys, permitting them to answer me.

"My name is Thomas, sir," one of the boys said.

"I'm Jonah," the other said.

"I see you were given strong family names."

"How did you know?" Josh asked.

"That'll all come out when we meet," I said.

"Well, come on, let's go," Seth told them.

With one last reassuring look from their father, the boys followed Seth out of the forest.

"Come with me," I ordered Josh. I glanced at Sam and Embry and urged them to follow us.

We ran silently to my house and, when we were inside, I motioned them all to sit down while I grabbed a pair of shorts for Josh.

"What is going on?" Josh finally asked.

"You'll have your answers when we meet in the tribal lodge. For now, though, I believe that you need to become reacquainted with your son."

"Samuel?"

Sam didn't say a word, rather, he just nodded.

"You...you, too?"

Sam turned his head away from his father.

"Joshua, Sam has been a shape-shifter for over ten years now and so has Embry here. Sam was actually the first to phase."

"For so long? Why?"

"There was a family of vampires that lived in Forks that caused the initial phasing of some of the first members of this pack."

Josh's eyes widened. "But you're safe now?"

"I don't see why you even give a crap about my safety, Joshua!" Sam growled. "It's not like you've ever gave a shit! You abandoned us, remember?"

"I'm not proud of myself, Samuel. I'm not at all! I regret my past more than anything. I never stopped caring about you though! Never! I just...I couldn't...I was a drug addict and...and...I thought that if I had stayed, I would have hurt you and your mother."

"Hurt me and mom? You've hurt us more than anyone. Scratch that! No, you hurt Tiffany Call more than anyone. Do you remember her? Huh?"

"How did you find out about Tiffany Call?"

"Just answer the fucking question."

"Of course I remember Tiffany. It was because of her that I decided to straighten out my life. I lied to her. I gave her a false name and all the while I was falling in love with her. I realized what a shit I was. I was addicted to drugs, in love with a woman that wasn't my wife, and I had a son who I loved desperately at home. I knew that I had to straighten myself out. So, I ran. I ran away like a coward and ended up at a Sioux Reservation in South Dakota. I worked to fight through my addiction and nearly died doing it. The shaman there took pity on me and worked with me to fight through my disease. It took me nearly ten years of struggling, but I was finally able to do it. By then, I thought that it was too late to come home to you. Besides, I was finally honest with myself and realized that your mother and I never clicked. We were too young to be married and we fought all the time. I thought about fighting for custody for you, but ultimately decided that it would be unfair for me to disrupt your life by suddenly making an appearance in it. So, I made a decision to live a life that would, hopefully—someday, make you proud. I met and married a sweet Sioux girl. She was the daughter of a tribal elder. Everything was going swimmingly until she had the twins, she fell into a severe postpartum depression and, unbeknownst to me, her mechanism for coping was drugs. It started off innocently enough, she was given prescription drugs by her doctor to cope with her depression. Soon she started experimenting with illegal drugs and she quickly became addicted to crystal meth and oxy-contin. I noticed that our bank account was always depleted, the boys weren't being cared for, many things really. To make a long story short, she was killed by her drug dealer in front of my boys six years ago. He was going to kidnap my boys; for what purpose, I shudder to think about. I shot and killed him using his gun in front of the boys. And since then, it's been just the three of us. We've been going to weekly counseling sessions. There it is, that's my life in a nutshell. The shaman of the Sioux Reservation feels it was karma for the wretched life that I once led, karma for abandoning you and your mother, karma for lying to Tiffany Call—the one woman I truly loved, and karma for being a coward."

Sam, Embry, and I were stunned to silence. I knew about it, of course, because I had seen it all happen in my spirit journey, but hearing it from the man who experienced it himself was a completely different story.

Embry suddenly stood up. He turned to me and said, "I'm sorry, I just...I can't." And he calmly headed for the door.

"Embry! You will stay and face your demons now!" I ordered. My alpha command resonated through his body and he slumped on the floor with his back to the front door. He dropped his face into his hands and started sobbing. "Tell Joshua who you are."

Embry's breath shuddered and he looked desperately at me. I walked over to him and patted his shoulder in reassurance, then kissed the top of his head. This boy and Sam was more my sons than Joshua's, they knew that I would be there for them unconditionally. "My name is Embry Call. My mother is Tiffany Call. I was born twenty-six years ago in La Push at the tribal clinic. I never knew my father."

Josh's eyes widened and he desperately started looking between Sam and Embry. He had tears in his eyes and he started sputtering, "Good God. Please...on no...what have I done? No! Oh God! I didn't know. I didn't...she never...oh, Tiffany...I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry! I'm sorry, Embry. I never knew. I'm so sorry! Oh God! Why?" He broke down in tears and started crying. I went to his side and did my best to calm him down. He started shaking uncontrollably. Sam, Embry, and I rushed him outside.

"Phase now!" I ordered. Josh Uley burst into his wolf form along with three of us. He was a black wolf with a long grey stripe going straight down his back. The four of us went for a run and found ourselves deep in the forest. Josh kept running his life through his brain over and over again. He was clearly stunned to learn that Embry was his son. He was delighted that he had a child with Tiffany, but the fact that he missed out on twenty-six years of his life killed him. He felt a tremendous amount of guilt for abandoning Sam and he felt guilty for being there for his two sons, Thomas and Jonah, when he wasn't there for Sam and Embry.

The reassuring voice of my co-alpha, Tikaani, rang through our minds. _"It is time for you to stop running, Joshua. Like it or not, this is your life. The one that you created and the one that you were born into. You have done a fine job raising and nurturing your two youngest sons. You've shown them what a fine man you can be. Now, it is time for you to do the same with your two oldest sons. Prove to them that you have changed, show them the brave man you've become."_

"_Who are you?"_ Josh asked.

"_I am Tikaani. Your other alpha. I'm also a shaman. You are learning one of life's most important lessons: for every action there is a consequence, that is what karma is after all. You keep asking for salvation and forgiveness, but no one can give those things to you. Salvation and forgiveness are earned and the only person that can give you those things is you. For over fifteen years now, you've worked hard and lived a respectable life and you've shown your two youngest sons how to live a life of worth. You did this, though, knowing that you had unresolved matters from your past. Now is the time to deal with those matters. You have support. Look in front of you, Joshua. Unlike you, your two eldest sons have not run from you. They are right in front of you, ready to tackle all of this head on."_

Josh faced Sam and Embry, _"I'm sorry. I never...I have no excuses for my irresponsibility and cowardice. I should have returned long ago to face the consequences of my actions. And Embry, I should have never lied to your mother about my identity. I should have never cheated on Alison and I should have broken things off with her before pursuing your mother. But most of all, I should have never taken drugs...I..."  
_

"_You can sit there and recount all of the things that you should have never done, Joshua, but that solves nothing. This has been twenty-six years in the making. All will not be resolved in one night. The three of you can agree to work on forming a relationship. After all, there are two innocent boys involved and the three of you are adults. You must work amicably going forward. I want you to keep in mind Joshua, that Thomas and Jonah are Samuel and Embry's brothers. I have no doubt that Sam and Embry will treat the boys with respect. I know them both well and they've always been good, respectable, caring boys."_

"_I can see from your memories that you've had a hand in raising them," _Josh said.

"_We needed a father figure. Uncle Quil filled that role for us."_

"_I'm so ashamed. It should have been me...it..."_

"_I told you that you need to stop pondering what you should have done, Josh. The fact is, that you didn't do what you should have done with your two eldest sons, but you did do right by your two youngest sons—and you're aware of the fact. It will all be resolved, but now we have bigger issues to deal with. We need to go to the tribal lodge, we have a meeting to attend."_

We took off in a run towards the forest behind my house and were able to get Josh to return to human form. After getting him clothes to wear, we headed to the tribal lodge where the leaders of the mission were waiting. These people included: the three Volturi kings, Peter, Garrett, Maria, Sorin, Eleazar, Luca, Kaskae, Charlie, Tikaani, and myself. The original Quileute pack was also here to keep the new wolves in control.

Charlie approached me and pulled me aside. "Hi Uncle Quil, we brought Jasper here in case any emotions went awry and Jebediah and Jonah are here for obvious reasons. Oh, and Billy's here for Rachel, obviously."

"We have two Jonah's now, we're going to have to come up with a nickname for the other. And...Bella what are you doing here?" I asked as she walked into the lodge.

"Sam and Embry need me," she said simply and went to the two boys that she grew up with.

"She's stubborn as all hell," Charlie murmured. "Pete and I tried to get her to stay behind."

"Yes, just like you and my imprint. It's a Swan trait."

"How are we going to do this, Uncle Quil? We're letting you lead the show."

"I'll figure something out. I looked around, not only were Josh, his kids, and Rachel here, but so were Billy's four sisters, Connie, Jennie, Emmie, and Nora. My unmarried granddaughter Jane was here as was Sue's brother Lucas, Josh's brother Thomas and his sister Ellen. Harry Clearwater's brother Michael and his sister Elizabeth were here too. Their children were also here. And I had a feeling that this was just the beginning. These were only the people with the strongest genetic connection to me, Levi, and Ephraim.

"Seth?" I called. He walked over to me.

"Yes, Uncle Quil?"

"Where are Josh's sons?"

"They're playing basketball in the gym with Benjamin. He's been great with them. All three of them are fifteen."

"This is a good thing. I need you to call them inside. I want you and Ben to stay with the two boys."

"No problem."

"I set up a slide show with photos of the enemy," Garrett said. "You give the word and I'll start running it."

"Alright, let's do this."

Because there were so many new wolves who could lose control, we decided to meet in the gym where the basketball court was, in case any of them lost control. There was a portable screen and a projector set up on a folding card table and we were all seated on folding chairs.

"Good morning," I started. "By now, most have you who have newly transformed into wolves have had the legends explained to you by some of our more veteran members. I would like to reintroduce myself to some of you. My name is Quil Ateara the Second."

The gasps coming from the new wolves who knew me as Quil Ateara the Third was palpable. I waited until the audience was silent before delving into my true background, then I introduced everyone else. The fact that Billy Black was now walking stunned the new wolves. I dove into an explanation about what's been going on and why the Quileute magic has evolved. None of the new wolves were bothered by the vampires or the lone werewolf in the room. Levi had told me on my spirit journey that we would be able to distinguish between the good and bad vampires by smell. The bad vampires would still harbor a sugary, bleachy scent. I took the opportunity to inform the vampires that they too would be able to distinguish the good from the bad the same way.

Connie Black, Billy's sister and Collin's mother stood up after I concluded my speech. "Are you saying that the female members of our tribe have been kidnapped for almost a century?"

"Yes," I confirmed.

"Uncle Quil, if I may interject?" Charlie asked.

"Of course."

"All of you know me as Charlie Swan, Chief of Police of the Forks Police Department. I've been doing some research into the evil vampires and I can tell you that there is no redeeming them. They harbor deep resentment towards wolves of any kind, hence the kidnapping, rape, and slavery of many Quileute women. These criminals have it set in their minds to take over, not only the supernatural world, but the world altogether. Women, especially, will have it bad if they take over. They want to take healthy women of childbearing age and impregnate them to create a race of human/vampire hybrids. Now, hybrids aren't bad people, but in order to create them—the women who carry them would need to sacrifice their bodies. There is only one woman that we know of who has survived carrying the fetus of a vampire—her name is Elena Uley, she was changed into a vampire upon giving birth. This is Elena's husband, Jebediah and his son, Jonah. Jonah is a human/vampire hybrid."

Jebediah and Jonah stood up, the entire Uley family was wide-eyed in shock.

Jebediah told his story of being washed ashore in Malta, he explained that he was Thomas Uley's grandson and that Thomas was, of course, Levi Uley's father.

A shocked Jonah Uley raised his hand. "Yes, young man?" Jebediah asked gently.

"Um, my name is Jonah Uley too and this is my twin brother Thomas. And our new friend Benjamin."

"Yes, I know Benjamin. He's a nice boy. You would be my grandson, five-times over, but still my grandson. I'm looking forward to getting to know you."

And in a Hallmark card moment, Jonah rushed over to give Jebediah a hug. Jonah Senior proudly drew his younger namesake into an embrace. Thomas stayed glued to his seat next to Benjamin. They were...they were...

"Thomas, Benjamin, put the PSP away now and pay attention!" I chastised.

I chuckled internally, the two teenagers quickly shut the game off and drew their attention to the front. Charlie raised an eyebrow to Benjamin whose eyes widened like a guilty school boy under his father's steely glare. It was wonderful how he was finally beginning to behave like a teenager under Charlie and Sue's supervision.

We dove into a slide show and told everyone to commit the names and especially faces of the known enemies to memory.

Josh Uley was the next to speak. "So, we are going to war?"

"Yes, it is unavoidable. A few of us have taken spirit journeys to delve into the reasons why, but I can say that the over three hundred supernatural forces gathered in the Olympic Peninsula are here because we are the only ones that'll be able to conquer this evil. Three events solidified the Quileute's involvement in this war. One was when Jebediah Uley's life was saved by vampires in Malta and the second was when Ephraim Uley formed a treaty with Carlisle Cullen without full knowledge of his evil endeavors. The third was the birth of my niece, Isabella Swan."

By the end of the meeting, two hours later, all questions were answered. We had two major problems though, Josh and Rachel both had jobs away from the reservation. In Josh's case, Jared had no problems hiring him. It was Rachel who was a teacher in Pullman that we had a problem with. We were sure that we could help her learn control within six weeks. Until then, she would have to take a medical leave of absence certified by Marcus. He had been doing this a lot lately.

We did have some good things come out of all of this though. The late Harry Clearwater's brother, Michael, was the chief physician at the tribal clinic. He would be able to back up the claims of all of the supernatural physicians volunteering at the clinic now. The other good thing was that two of Billy's sisters worked at the tribal school. Jennie was a teacher while Connie was the principal. She agreed to work with Bella to try to find a way to matriculate Benjamin and Tia into the school. Bella pointed out that the pair of them were just beginning to learn how to write. Connie and Bella both felt that enrolling them in school would be to their benefit socially. Bella suggested that perhaps Bree could enroll as a senior as well, this way, she would come out with a high school diploma rather than a GED. Bree would also be able to act as added protection for the school with her power of expanded hearing and vision.

"We need to come up with a training schedule, Uncle Quil," Maria reminded me. "Perhaps now that things are somewhat settled logistically, we can discuss this with the other leaders."

"That's an excellent idea, let us adjourn to the conference room."

Five minutes later, we leaders of the mission were sitting in the conference room discussing a training schedule.

"Maria, other than yourself, who would you say are capable of training everyone to fight?"

"From my observations, I would say that Chelsea, Caius, Jasper, Peter, and of course, and two of the six warlords—Diego and Rico, would be the best for training purposes. There may be others who I haven't observed yet. Now, I don't know which wolves would be the best instructors."

"From my pack, I would say that, other than myself, Sam, Jared, Jacob, and Leah would be the best. I don't know who would be the best from Tikaani's pack."

"I have about six trainers set aside," Tikaani informed us. "We'd all need to work together though."

"Maria, Siobhan from the Irish coven is extremely patient and agile. Bear in mind that she took out an entire coven of experienced vampires all alone," Eleazar reminded her.

"I haven't seen her fight yet, but I think you may be right."

"Now, who are your strongest fighters from what you've seen so far, Maria?"

"I'm not going to go with strength, I'm going with skill. As far as that's concerned, I would say that Chelsea, Hermosa, Jane, Heidi, and Victoria are the strongest women with Bella and Picia catching up to them at an incredible rate of speed considering that they are new fighters. Among the men, Jasper, Peter, Caius, Demetri, Charlie, Paul, and Embry. Paul and Embry are particularly strong because they can phase on the fly if necessary. And Embry's speed is incomparable."

"Jasper said that he's faster than Edward Cullen," Peter noted.

"Good, then what we can do is put Embry on Edward Cullen duty along with Demetri," Caius suggested. "Those two work well together and they're probably our two fastest fighters."

"My recommendation is that the training is taken in two hour shifts. I would say to put a wolf and a vampire trainer together and each of the training groups work with a combined group of supernaturals. Now, Sorin, I'm not sure how to bring the werewolves into this," I said.

"Hmm...I was thinking about this myself. I believe that with the next full moon, we need to start learning to transform in front of everyone else. For the training, we'll only be able to observe while in human form and perhaps practice the moves with each other."

"Aren't werewolves unstable when they change?"

"Yes, but how else would we become accustomed to your presence. We only have a few full moons until the attack."

"He's right," Marcus agreed. "This is the best way. We'll need to have only the strongest wolf and vampires present. Everyone else needs to be on the reservation."

"Until then, we can train ourselves mentally while in our human forms."

"Do you think hypnosis might work or perhaps Riley's gift?" Aro suggested.

"Now that's not a bad idea." Sorin trailed off pondering. "Maybe if Riley gives us all subliminal suggestions while in human form and in wolf form, we'll be more stable during the change. There's only one way to find out, lets have Riley use his gift on us."

With that, the meeting broke up. I was sure that we were making progress. We were as organized as could be and we leaders were all on the same page. We couldn't ask for anymore, really. Now, we had to hope and pray that our efforts proved worthy of the cause.

**Alice now knows that Charlotte is dead. What do you think of her plans to exact vengeance? What did you think of Amun's plans to kill Tia and blame it on the Quileute wolves because she wouldn't participate in their deviant sexual activities? How about Edward's selfishness in wanting Alice to service him? Did you like Uncle Quil's POV? He has a lot on his plate, doesn't he? Are you happy that he finally informed Tiffany Call of the truth? What did you think of Josh Uley? What do you think of Aro's suggestion that Riley use his mind voodoo on Sorin's werewolves so that they remain in control during the change? I know that I packed a ton of info into this chapter, but it was necessary. I'd love to hear your thoughts. I promise to write back as always. XOXO mama4dukes**


	33. Chapter 33

_**Hello everyone, I'm back. I need to apologize for my month long unintentional hiatus, I was hit with everything from sick kids (pneumonia, bronchitis, sinus infections, ear infections-you name it, the kids had it) to my son's middle school production of High School Musical to a 3D model of an animal cell made out of food. No, the last one is not a joke-it was a real nightmare. Please be aware that sometimes life truly gets in the way and I'm unable to turn my attention to fanfiction. If there ever is another long break, you can be sure that it's because something got in the way. I love writing and I appreciate, from the bottom of my heart, that I have such wonderful readers that care enough to send me messages worried about my well being, as well as, my family's. Thank you, thank you, thank you for being so caring and so patient.**_

_**I have another issue that I'd like to bring up with you. Over the weekend, a very vigilant reader named Missymumu, sent me a message stating that she discovered that this story had been blatantly stolen and posted, word for word, on another site under a different title. I was devastated at the news, but very grateful to Missymumu for informing me of the news. From that point on, it literally took an army of fanfiction readers and writers alike to assist me in getting the story and the plagiarist removed from the site. It didn't end there though. In the process of urging the site to remove my story, it was discovered that six other stories by different authors had been copied and pasted on various sites under different titles. One story was copied and pasted on two different sites by different plagiarists.**_

_**Plagiarism is a serious issue. It makes a mockery out of fanfiction readers and writers alike and can be especially disheartening for the author whose work was stolen. In addition, plagiarism is against the law and considered to be theft of intellectual property and copyright infringement. I doubt that the plagiarizers realize the severity of their actions.**_

_**At this time, I'd like to ask readers and writers alike to be vigilant of fanfiction theft. If you notice a story has been blatantly stolen, inform the owner of the story so he or she can decide how to proceed. I'm confident that with awareness, we can conquer this vicious evil and make fanfiction a safe and happy place that all of us can enjoy.**_

_**There are several people that I need to thank for their assistance this weekend: Bell1 and NCChris for tackling the issue head on and helping me to get my story removed, Missymumu for alerting me to the situation, and the dozens of readers and writers who came to my aid and contacted the administration of the offending site. Thank you, I am so fortunate to have such wonderful friends in the world of fanfiction.**_

_**And now, on to the story...**_

_**This story is AU/OOC/OTT**_

_**All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.**_

_**Mature readers 18+ only please.**_

**Peter's POV**

Two weeks later, our lives had gone from busy to crazy to insane. We were training, organizing, planning, and keeping kids as educated as possible in these crazy times. More Quileute's phased; if they had even a drop of the lineal blood, they turned into wolves. The youngest were fifteen years old and the oldest was fifty-two. It didn't segregate between boys and girls, it just happened. One Quileute man who had been suffering from lung cancer phased just as he was beginning chemotherapy treatments. When Marcus tested his blood, his cancer had miraculously disappeared. He was so happy that he had since become one of the most enthusiastic new wolves on the reservation.

My Bella took over the education of the school aged teenagers with Connie Black assisting where she could. She assured them that they would all earn high school diplomas from the tribal school rather than GEDs. This gave the parents a modicum of peace. Bree, Benjamin, and Tia were also in Bella's classroom which was actually in the living room of Billy Black's home.

Speaking of education, we had a problem with Rachel Black. She was married with children at home and she had a steady job as a teacher in Pullman. While she had no problems garnering a medical leave of absence from her job, her worried husband and children showed up at the reservation. We had to let her husband in on the secret world of the supernatural—her husband was understanding, stating that the Navajo believed in skinwalkers.

"_They're called 'yeenadlooshi' which literally means that they go on all fours,"_ he informed us. Before he left La Push, he promised to contact the shaman of his tribe to find out if yeenadlooshi really exist.

I was hanging out with Dad, Uncle Quil, Billy, Seth, Embry, and Caius. We were taking a break and watching a game on TV. Jonah and Thomas, Josh Uley's sons, were sitting at the dining table trying to figure out their homework along with Benjamin. All three of them were bitching and moaning about their evil vampire teacher Miss Swan.

"Aw, come on, Bella's sweet," Seth said.

"She's a battle axe. Do you realize that she assigned us a three page history paper due tomorrow?" Thomas moaned.

"When did she assign it?" Billy asked.

"Last week Friday."

"Well, you should have thought about starting it then, shouldn't you have? She gave you plenty of time."

"Yeah, well, I don't think it's fair when teachers assign other homework assignments on a day when a paper is due."

"It's called time management, Thomas," Charlie piped in from the side.

Benjamin went to sit by Charlie's side just then. His homework was completely different from the other two boys as he was just learning to read. None of the others boys picked on him or Tia. In fact, they were all helpful and rooting for them.

"Dad, I can't sound out this word," he said, holding up a worksheet.

"Let's see what we have here," Charlie said, glancing at the paper. He sounded out the word for him. "P-um-p-k-in...Pumpkin."

"P-um-p-k-in...Pumpkin."

"Good, now do you know what that is?"

"No."

"It's this round thing with the stem right here. You need to color the pumpkin orange and the stem green."

"A pumpkin stem isn't green, Charlie—it's beige," Billy argued.

"Well, how the hell is he supposed to find a beige marker?"

"You should have bought him the twenty-four pack instead of the ten pack, you goddamned miser."

"Hey, these schools are too demanding when it comes to school supplies. What the hell are they doing with our tax dollars? And don't classroom teachers get a stipend for classroom supplies?"

"Charlie, your daughter is the teacher and she's doing it on a volunteer basis," Uncle Quil reminded him.

"Oh, yeah." He looked thoughtfully at Benjamin. "I'll buy you more markers at Walmart tomorrow. Just color the stem brown for now."

"Brown?" several of us burst incredulously.

"Dad, don't you think that your initial suggestion of green is better than brown?" Caius asked. "I mean green is more stem like. Brown is the color of the soil."

"But brown is closer to beige. And do you see any soil underneath this pumpkin?"

In the next few minutes, the rest of us started helping the boys out with their homework assignments, the game all but forgotten. Caius was pretty much reciting Thomas's paper on the fall of the Berlin wall to him. Bella was going to kill him when she found out. The paper was way too advanced for a tenth grader. On top of that, Bella abhorred plagiarism of any kind. Garrett had just gotten his ass chewed off by her for writing Jenny Cameron's paper on the American Revolution. As punishment, both of them had to submit reports on plagiarism, theft of intellectual property, and copyright infringement of literary works. Brewmaster was assisting Bella in snitching on the kids who cheated and Maria was helping to enforce the punishments.

Emmett came barreling into the house about an hour later. "The Cullens just booked their flight back to the United States," he blurted. "They're scheduled to fly out of Bucharest and land in Anchorage, Alaska in two weeks."

"Not Portland?" I asked.

"Nope, Anchorage."

_"They're going to try to ambush the Denalis. They think that they might have been on vacation the last time that Carlisle checked,"_ Brewmaster piped in.

I repeated what Brewmaster just informed me out loud.

"We need to figure out how we're going to proceed. I'd say that Tanya and Eleazar are in the greatest danger," Charlie stated. "Boys? How much more homework do you have?"

"I only have one more paragraph," Jonah said. "I think Ben and Tommy are done. They're playing Xbox Live."

"I'll help him finish up, Dad," Seth offered.

"Alright, we need to have a meeting asap. Jonah, Tommy, your dad is coming to get you in about an hour. Benjamin, don't stay on that Xbox for too long. I'm serious, son. That thing will warp your mind. Seth, tell Mom that I went to a meeting before work. Where's Bella?"

"She's training with Maria, Heidi, and Tia," I informed him.

"Good, she's safe then."

With that, we left the boys in Seth's care and headed off to the meeting. Charlie and Uncle Quil had made it a rule that no child under the age of eighteen was allowed to roam freely around the reservation after dark. It was actually an excellent rule considering the dangerous times we were in. Everyone—shapeshifters, werewolves, and vampires, contributed their babysitting services.

A few minutes later, those of us leading the mission were gathered in the tribal lodge trying to figure out how to proceed. Maria walked in nursing an arm with a bitemark.

"What happened?" I asked her.

"Hermosa and Chelsea got pissed off and ganged up on me after I stopped them from bickering again."

"At least they're working together."

"This is very true," Uncle Quil agreed. "What did you do with them?"

"I ripped their hands off. I'll give it back to them when they learn to listen."

"Aren't you being a bit abusive?" Aro asked. "We've always found that positive reinforcement works better."

"Aro, leave the soldier training to me. You fight like a pussy. Your mate can kick the shit out of you with her pinky."

"Oh, good. I'll hide behind her," he joked. At least I hope he was joking.

"How's Bella coming along?"

"Fine, she and Sulpicia are the strongest fighters at the moment. I want them with me on the battlefield. Sue is strong too."

"What about Tia?" Charlie inquired.

"She's coming along just fine. I think she's stronger than Benjamin—now that she's reacting instead of asking for permission to execute a tactic. I credit Sue and Bella with that. They don't coddle her like you guys do with Benjamin."

"We do not coddle Benjamin!" all of us men spat defensively.

"Sure you don't. Don't worry, I'm sure that you men have a method to your madness when it comes to Benjamin. And for the record, I think it's good that he's formed friendships with peers his age." She turned to Marcus and gave him two Ziploc bags.

"What are these?"

"I told you, I ripped off Chelsea's and Hermosa's hands."

"And why are you giving them to me?"

"You're the doctor, aren't you?"

"You know how to reattach a limb as well as I do Maria."

"Yes, but you'll be nicer about it than me. I'm still pissed off at them."

"Enough! I have to get to work in two hours. Let's discuss the Cullen's arrival in the US in two weeks. Supposedly, they're going to try to ambush the Denalis," Charlie interrupted.

"We could turn it around and ambush them," Eleazar suggested.

"This is true, but we have the legal proceedings to consider."

"And, I highly doubt that the Cullens will be doing the ambushing," I pointed out. "If I were in their position, I'd send some goons to do my dirty work."

"Emmett, how many seats did the Cullens book?" Charlie asked.

"Hang on, I need to hack into the system." He fiddled with the keys on his laptop. "They've hired a private jet. There are ten passenger names on the manifesto so far." He tapped a few more keys. "I see Carlisle, Edward, Joham, and Alice. This is odd, Charlotte and Branleur are part of their party still, but we know they're dead. Hmm...and there are four more in their party: Morton Greene, Hans Jost, Ernesto Abarca and Emelina Abarca Cachon."

"Shit!" Diego and Maria spat at the same time.

"Problem?"

"Three of them were trained by either me or Maria. The mated husband and wife team, in particular are quite deadly. When they join hands, they can form a tornado."

"Yes, and deadly tornadoes too," Maria agreed. "Diego once pushed me all the way into New Mexico using their gift. Little did he know that they were running away from him at that time."

"Who is Morton Greene?"

"Average fighter, fast runner, but no gift in particular. He was changed about fifty years before the Major. He was an accountant by trade. One of my newborns fed off of him and didn't drain him completely; he wandered into my camp so I made him one of my soldiers. He was supposed to be culled after the first year, but he ran away and no one was able to catch up to him. I have no idea who Hans Jost is though."

"Neither do we," Aro informed us. "I believe we need to find out if any of the nomads know who he is."

"Okay, so we know that they're flying in with six guard members—two of whom are using Charlotte and Branleur's names as aliases. The question is, do we arrest Carlisle Cullen as he's coming off of the plane? Do we ambush them? Or do we observe them from a distance?" Uncle Quil asked.

"I'd say we observe them from a distance and get a good idea of their habits. We need to take out the guard when they are alone."

"If memory serves, Ernesto and Emelina are quite amorous. We can decapitate them easily while they're in the throes of passion. Perhaps Jasper can use his gift to knock them out and we can decapitate and burn them. The only one that has a chance of thwarting their gift once in use is Benjamin, but I don't think he's ready to be in any sort of battle situation," Diego opined.

"No, he's definitely not ready. We can't count on him as an asset at this point," I stated.

"Why decapitate them?" Caius asked. "Why can't we use Riley's gift and turn their loyalty to our side? His gift is binding."

"Erm, trust me on this, their twister gift wreaks havoc on both the offense and the defense. Both sides get swept up in the high winds. Besides, they're two of the most annoying vampires on the planet. You want to be rid of their asses. They were evil when they were human and evil as vampires."

"There's no room for evil, Caius," Aro informed him.

"Yeah, you're right. We don't need their gifts anyway. We have enough gifted vampires here. Good, gifted vampires."

"That's my boy," Charlie stated proudly.

"I need to return to my house in Denali and empty out all of it's contents, perhaps place everything into storage," Eleazar said.

"That's a good idea. You'll have to take a shield or a wolf from the Uley line with you and leave immediately. We can't risk the Cullens detecting any scent other than yours," Caius suggested.

"Take Jonah, obviously the human/vampire hybrid—not the teenaged wolf, with you. He's a shield and has no scent," Luca suggested.

"Good idea, I'll talk to him and depart immediately. Give us three days."

Eleazar left the tribal lodge. Charlie turned his attention to Marcus. "How is the research coming?"

"Every single wolf here is immune to vampire venom. They've evolved, just as Taha Aki told all of you that they had. If they are bitten, the only thing that will happen will be that they are transformed into wolf/vampire hybrids—making them stronger, faster, and virtually indestructible." Marcus paused for a second. "There's more, this time it concerns the vampires."

"Go ahead."

"Anton and I have been studying vampire venom—Sue's, Bella's, and mine in particular. We started off with Bella's venom because she virtually has no bloodlust whatsoever. We collected everyone's venom in separate petrie dishes and observed how they reacted with human blood over time. We took Sue's venom next because she was plagued with bloodlust at the start and it was more difficult for her to adapt. We observed how both venom samples reacted with human blood and found that Sue's cells seemed to increase rapidly when exposed to it while Bella's stayed the same. My venom reacted similarly to Sue's, but at a more moderate pace. We took another sample and mixed it with animal blood, the same reaction occurred but at a more rapid pace for Sue and for me; again there was no change in Bella's sample. What we were able to conclude from Sue's sample and mine is that consumption of animal blood increases bloodlust. We discussed the fact that we've all evolved and become immune to each other's scents whereas in the beginning, shapeshifter blood smelled putrid to us and vice versa. Anton had an idea then, what if we mixed shapeshifter blood with Sue's and my venom? We took a sample from Quil this time. Bella's venom had no change while Sue's and my venom reacted differently from the previous two samples. Our venom became tempered with the addition of Quil's blood. This gave me and Anton an idea, what if we came up with a vaccine of sorts made from shapeshifter blood and injected it into vampires? We worked together and were able to come up with a workable vaccine, this time, I injected it directly into Sue and myself. Within twenty-four hours, both of us were free of any bloodlust. We've been observing the new venom samples in the petrie dishes and there has been virtually no change."

"Are you saying that you and Anton may have discovered a vaccine for bloodlust, Marcus?" Garrett asked.

"Yes, and with your permission, I'd like to test it out on some of you. I've been walking around, bloodlust free, for the past ten days with no adverse reaction. We believe that it's part science, part Quileute magic that's at work here."

"I'll volunteer," Charlie said.

"Erm, no, I'd like to take a sample of your venom, Dad. I suspect that you're much like Bella since you've had no bloodlust whatsoever since your awakening."

"I'll do it." Caius and I volunteered at the same time.

"So will I," Diego said.

In fact, all of us volunteered our bodies in the name of science. It was a testament to how much we had come to trust Marcus.

"If this works, it will keep the human race much safer," Aro noted.

"Yes, it will, and we'll be able to work with those vampires suffering from an immense amount of bloodlust. By the way, I suspect that Riley is much like Bella and Charlie. Upon speaking with him, I learned that he too has had no bloodlust whatsoever since transformation. Now, do any of you know of a vampire who has had an enormous amount of trouble with bloodlust?" Marcus asked.

"Jasper," Maria and I both said simultaneously.

"Although, he's learned to control his bloodlust tremendously using mind over matter. His bloodlust was horrific in the very beginning," Maria added.

"Bring Jasper to the lab upstairs after the meeting. I want to start with him."

"Alright, now that we've settled that, let's discuss the Cullens. Who will be doing the observation and how?" Garrett asked.

"I think the obvious choices are Demetri and Embry, they work well together, and they've tracked Carlisle before."

"Yes, but that was one person, we're talking about a group of ten here."

"There's a tracker in Rico's coven," Diego suggested. "What if we paired him up with Jonah, Sr., Paul, or one of the three Achak boys—like Cameron, their father—Chris Achak, or Josh Uley? None of them have scents."

"Cameron Achak is only seventeen and still in high school."

"Yes, I'm aware of that, but..."

"Oh, cut it out, Diego! You're just upset because he imprinted on your Blanca!" Maria quipped.

"She's too young to have a mate!" Diego spat.

"She's seventeen just like he is. And she's been seventeen since 1952!"

"She's still my little princess."

"Yes, yes, I know Diego, but she's finally growing up, you need to let her go."

"Alright, I think we have enough unscented wolves and hybrids to cover the Cullens. We have two trackers, but I don't think that's enough in case they come under attack."

"Well, Jasper is the obvious choice because of his gift and we'll need a few shields to go along with them. Remember, Edward Cullen has mind reading capabilities, the wolves can't shield against that."

"Jane, Chelsea, Afton, and Victoria," Aro stated. "Victoria's gift of evasion will come in handy."

"Bear in mind as well that the Uley line have shielding capabilities, but as a precaution, I will go along with Rebecca and perhaps Renata and Santiago should join as well," Luca said.

"Yes, I agree. Forks and La Push will be protected enough with the rest of your family plus Charlie and Bella here."

"Okay, then that's the plan. In the meantime, Garrett, Leah, and Troy Morrissey can finish up the legal attack on Carlisle." And with Charlie's word, the meeting was concluded. Dad headed off to work, Maria went to find Jasper, and I went to find my mate.

As it turned out, Jasper was guarding Bella while helping her to cook along with some others, including Tanya and Tiffany Call.

"Bella, this is outrageous! How many more potatoes do I have to peel?" Jasper complained. He was sitting at a table with a peeler,

"I told you, the whole bag."

"This ain't a normal sized bag, Bella—this is forty pounds."

"Yeah, well, we're not a normal sized family."

"Can't we just bite them all so that they consume less food?"

"Oh, quit trying to take the easy way out," Tanya reprimanded. "Changing all of the wolves isn't going to solve anything. They still eat. Look at my Embry."

"Paul doesn't eat as much."

"That's because he's more vamp than shifter," Bella pointed out.

"Now, how is that possible?" Tiffany asked.

"Marcus isn't sure, he thinks it might have to do with the amount of venom that Paul got in his bloodstream during the change compared to Embry. Paul had a lot more comparatively."

"There, done!" Jasper spat and stood up to leave.

"Ah, don't go anywhere. Marcus wants to test a vaccine on you upstairs," Maria said.

"Vaccine? With a needle?" Jasper asked.

"Yes, with a sharp, pointy needle," I replied with a smirk.

Jasper took off like a bat out of hell. Maria shoved me to the floor and hovered over me with her hands on her hips. "Now look what you've done, you nincompoop! Jasper's run away. Peel the carrots for the stew while I go and look for him!"

"Hey, now wait a minute here, I..."

"Here are the carrots, Peter. Thank you for helping us." Tiffany Call smifled sweetly at me. How the heck am I supposed to say no to such a sweet human lady? I sighed, sat down, and started peeling away. Aro walked in and started helping me. It was hard to believe that a Volturi king actually had his sleeves rolled up and was peeling carrots for a bunch of shapeshifters.

About ten minutes later, Josh Uley stopped in to see Bella. "Miss Swan, I wanted to speak with you regarding Thomas."

"How can I help you? Here, stir this pot."

"Yes, ma'am. I was checking over his homework and...um, his paper on the fall of the Berlin wall appears...well, I really hate to snitch on my son, but it seems to be very advanced. There are words in here that I don't understand."

Bella took a look at the paper, then looked at me. "Peter? Who was helping Thomas on his paper? You guys were all babysitting."

My eyes widened. There was no way that I was going to snitch on Caius.

"Peter? Honey?" Bella continued. Her hands were on her hips and she trained her evil eyes on me.

Aro put his hand on mine at that moment. "It was Caius," he declared. "He practically recited the entire paper to the boy. In fact, towards the end there, Caius was doing the typing while Thomas played Xbox."

"Caius..." Bella hissed.

"Mr. Uley, I'll give Thomas over the weekend to complete his paper. If necessary, I'll watch him and he can complete it in front of me. Would you mind if I keep this paper? I was thinking of making some corrections and returning it to the author. I'll think of an appropriate consequence for both your son and Caius over the weekend."

"Oh, no problem, Thomas should have known better than to allow someone to recite his paper for him. You're an excellent teacher, Miss. Swan. Thank you for everything that you do for my boys and please call me Josh."

"Then, feel free to call me, Bella."

"I found the case of canned diced tomatoes, but it's too high up for me to reach. Will one of you men help...oh my God..." a stunned Tiffany Call who had just walked in from the pantry gasped upon seeing Josh for the first time in over two decades.

"Tiffany..." Josh Uley breathed. He strode up to her, looked her in the eyes, and bam...it was like the pair were reading each other's souls.

"Holy imprinting, Batman," Bella mumbled.

"I have so much explaining to do, so much to apologize for..." Josh said. "I didn't know about Embry...it's my fault...I should never have lied...I...you mean the world to me. You've always been my one true love."

"Oh...I...I missed you...through all these years...I missed you. There were times when...when...I wanted to find you and wring your neck...and I was angry...very angry, but for the most part...I missed you," Tiffany returned.

Suddenly, they started kissing, no necking, in the middle of the expansive commercial kitchen. Holy shit, this is some wild middle aged loving here. No, Charlie and Sue are wild middle aged lovers, these two are bordering on wild. My mother-in-law to be is one kinky succubus.

"_When the moon hits your eye, like a big pizza-pie, that's amore!" _Aro crooned happily. Of course, we all stared at him as if he'd lost his mind.

"Seriously, Aro? Dean Martin? This is a romantic moment!" Tanya chastised. "Josh is about to take Tiffany up against the wall."

"_Mamma mia, here I go again. My, my, how can I resist you?" _the Volturi king apparently decided to switch to Abba.

"That's better," Bella said. "Maybe we should watch Mamma Mia again tonight."

"Good idea, we'll find Fernando and sing along with him."

Oh, hell. All I want to do is make love to my mate and she's thinking about a movie night with a wacky king and a smoldering incubus that's mated and married to a psychotic warlord.

"We should have Fernando come in here and stir the pot shirtless," Tanya suggested.

_Let's add a one thousand year old succubus to the mix._

"Ooh, is Fernando the very built Latin man from yesterday?" a flushed Tiffany asked, finally turning her attention away from Josh.

"Yes."

"He was a tremendous help in the kitchen."

_Sure he was. I'm sure he motivated you to cook lady._

"Who's Fernando?" Josh asked.

"Did someone say my name?" the incubus himself strolled into the kitchen.

"Ah, just who we were looking for," Aro said. "Bella and I are going to watch Mamma Mia together, care to join us?"

"Ooh, Abba. I'm in."

"So am I," Tanya stated. "I bet I can get Embry to watch it with us."

"Pete?" Bella pouted, big doe eyes pleading to me.

_Aw, shit! _"Sure, baby, we can all watch Mamma Mia together. I'll even get Garrett and Heidi to watch with us." _Because if I have to watch it, so does Garrett, damn it!_

"Excellent! We'll screen it in the tribal lodge!" Aro clapped his hands together.

"Erm, don't we need to inform someone about the imprinting?" I asked.

"Uncle Quil or Tikaani will do, there's no rush."

"Imprinting?" Josh asked.

"When you looked into Tiffany's eyes a few minutes ago, did you feel as if the birds were singing, bells were ringing, and the only thing holding you to this earth was her; as if nothing else mattered anymore?" I asked.

"Furthermore, when you two touched, did you feel electric sparks going up your arm and resonating throughout your entire body?" Tanya added.

"Why, yes, but..."

"Tiffany is your imprint, Josh. Your soul mate. Are you feeling hornier than you've ever felt before in your life? As if you need to ravish her, take her to new heights, and sink your teeth into her flesh?"

"Yes?" Josh whimpered to Tanya in a wary, questioning manner.

"You need to take her to a bed, make love to her, and claim her. It'll all come to you instinctually. Now scat, both of you. We'll finish the cooking," Tanya declared decisively and threw the newly imprinted couple out of the kitchen. "Embry and I will stay out of the house this evening."

The next hour was spent finishing up the prep work, Bella threw everything in an industrial size stock pot simmering on low heat. "We can just let the stew simmer for a few hours," she said. Damn it, these freaking wolves had better appreciate all the hard work my mate puts in for them. Not only does she tutor their children, but she still helps with the cooking.

We danced, sang, and laughed along to Mamma Mia. Why Fernando had to be shirtless through the film, I had no idea, but even Maria was encouraging him while Heidi snapped shots of him with her iPhone until a pissed off Garrett crushed it between his fingers. She went ballistic, of course, and Bella and Maria finally understood what I meant when I said that a pissed off Heidi is something you never want to witness. Garrett went running to Seattle to hunt along with Paul where they would remain until morning, at which time he would purchase a new iPhone for his mate.

"Let's go for a drive," I suggested to Bella.

"Sure, I'd love to."

I led my mate to the Chevy Silverado that I had recently refurbished in Jake's and Quil's shop. I came across it while I was walking home from a night out with Riley. Some guy was selling it for three hundred dollars, not wanting to bother with selling it for scrap metal at the junk yard. I took a good look at it, it was twenty years old and it barely ran, but there wasn't a lick of rust on it. I could work with engines. I went back the next morning, paid the guy cash, and drove it to the shop where it completely puttered out.

I pulled the engine out and completely rebuilt it and the transmission. After throwing in a new water pump, timing chain, brakes, and rotors the truck ran like a dream. I gave it a new coat of paint—fire engine red, literally—the paint was left over from when Jacob and Quil repainted all of the fire engines of the Forks Police Department. Now it was solid. Tomorrow, the guys and I planned on jacking up the suspension system after we finished up all of the work at the shop and Rose was installing a new sound system.

I drove Bella to Port Angeles, up Hurricane Ridge Road and parked the truck where we had a bird's eye view of Olympic National Park and the snow-capped mountains. I pulled her onto my lap and simply held her.

"This is nice, Pete. How did you find it?"

"Google."

"Google? I thought you were going to say something inspiring like you were hunting when you across it or something."

"Now, why the hell would I be hunting here?" I traced my thumb under my mate's eyes. "You need to hunt."

"I know," she chuckled. "So do you." She kissed both of my eyelids before tracing the outline of my ear with her tongue then dragging it across my face until she reached my lips. I greedily attached my lips to her and started devouring her. I missed her lips so much. We hadn't had much time to ourselves with this Cullen fiasco.

She planted kisses, working her way down my chest, over my shirt. Craving the skin to skin contact, I pulled my t-shirt up over my head while she worked on undoing my jeans. My eager cock sprung out at her as her lips inched closer to it. It's not what I wanted though, I wanted—no needed to be inside of her.

Piece by piece, I removed each article of clothing until she was completely nude. I kissed her softly on the lips as I caressed her mound with one hand. I stroked her gently until she started squirming under my touch. She kissed me frantically now, desperately grasping onto my cock with both hands and jerking it. I cupped her bottom and eased her onto me.

"Ride me, baby," I prompted and like the good girl she is, she sunk down onto me before easing her way up; her hands wrapped around my neck; her tongue exploring my mouth. She dropped her hands down onto my thighs and used them as leverage as she bounced up and down on me. From this vantage point, with her back arched, her breasts looked stunning.

My lips and hands found their way to her nipples and I suckled on one as I teased the other gently between two fingers. She quickened her pace as her arousal increased. I pumped my cock into her with her every descent, increasing the intensity, and causing her to moan.

She began to pant, her concentration intense. I moved to fingers over her clit and started rubbing circles on it while continuing to suckle on her breast and fondle the other. I was attacking each one of her pressure points, she was writhing now, her body needing a release.

"Cum, baby," I urged—and, just like that, she shattered all over my cock and sunk her teeth into my neck.

"My turn," I quipped and opened the driver's side door. I had her down on the ground on all fours, her back arched, facing the gorgeous the view. I didn't care about that, though, I only cared about her beautiful, round ass which was in direct line with my vision.

I plunged into her pussy. This time, it wasn't about her, it was about me. I didn't bother with building up to any sort of steady rhythm, I just plowed in and out of her at vampire speed causing her to scream and squirm in ecstasy. I needed it. I needed to bring out my animal side; possess her; dominate her. I needed to feel close to her; to be connected to her. I needed to love her.

Her walls were still slick from her earlier orgasm, creating a natural lubricant—making it easy for me to slide in and out of her. I gently pressed down on her shoulder blades, dropping Bella onto her elbows. From this position, I could reach the depth of her passage and hit her core with each thrust.

She was moaning, writhing, begging me for more. And just as her walls clenched down on my cock, I exploded inside of her and she screamed—my name echoing through the night air. Grasping a fistful of her hair, I pulled her back towards me and sunk my teeth into the back of her neck above her collarbone, pouring my venom into her—marking her, claiming her once again as mine.

"MINE!" I roared as I released my teeth, then I slumped onto the ground with her in my arms and cared for her wound; cared for my mate—as I would do for all of eternity.

After a few minutes of sweet lovin', Bella and I got dressed. We both needed to hunt desperately so I sent a text to Charlie stating this and drove to Seattle. It was still dark out so we made it there in record time, by the time we made it to Seattle—daylight was just beginning it's ascent, fortunately the weather was grey and foggy, typical of the climate in the Pacific Northwest. We parked the truck and quickly ran through the city's most violent neighborhoods in search of our prey. Two drug addicted homeless people who, judging from the sounds of their hearts were inches away from succumbing to death due to an overdose, were huddled together on a single cardboard box. We decided to put them out of their misery and immediately drained them. Neither of them even felt the pain when our teeth initially broke through their skin—I couldn't imagine being that far gone. Hopefully, they'll be in a better place now.

I swung my mate onto my back and raced back to the truck. I wanted to hit the road before the traffic hit, it was only five am still and we were going against traffic so I was pretty confident that we'd make decent time, even if we had to reduce our speed to speed limit.

"It's Friday, what's on your agenda today?" Bella asked.

"Help the guys out at the shop then work on this truck some more. I want to soup up the engine—I don't like how it sounds when the speedometer goes past eighty. I have to do some work on Dad's truck too. I might need to drop a new engine into that, plus it needs a new coat of paint. I'm just going to do it. I don't give a fuck what he says—he can be so stubborn sometimes."

"Yeah, I know. Just make it a spiffier color please, that brown is god awful."

"Alright, I'll see what paint colors they have left over in the shop."

We arrived in La Push at around eight am. We showered quickly before starting our day. Bella had to teach and I was off to the shop. It dawned upon me how normal our lives were except we had a war looming over our heads and we were ensconced in the world of the supernatural. Hopefully, after this was all over, some semblance of normalcy would return to us. I just hoped and prayed that day would come soon.

**Aren't the men great babysitters? Are you happy that Benjamin is acting more like a teenager? He's really working hard to learn how to read and write and so is Tia. Caius was a bit too helpful though, don't you think? What do you think of our gang's plan for tackling the Cullens upon their return to the United States? Are you happy that Josh imprinted on Tiffany? And lastly, are you happy that Pete and Bella finally got a bit of alone time? I'm looking forward to hearing your thoughts and responding to you. XOXO mama4dukes**


	34. Chapter 34

**Thank you for your awesome feedback and for your patience everyone. I have to tell you that this story is the one that gave me a whole host of problems. I wasn't very happy with the direction that this story was heading in so, as a result, I ended up doing five rewrites of this chapter. I'm finally satisfied. I think you'll see the story flowing smoother with this chapter and the next. They are huge transitional chapters. I hope you enjoy it.**

**This story is AU/OOC**

**All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Mature readers 18+ only.**

_**Two weeks later...**_

**Embry's POV**

Demetri, Luca, and I were dressed as baggage handlers and observing the Cullens as their private plane landed. We immediately caught sight of Carlisle, Edward, Alice, and Joham plus eight others. We noticed immediately that they all had golden eyes. That means there were two in addition to the ones listed on the original manifest.

"I've just identified the two vampires using Charlotte and Branleur's identities," Dem whispered to us.

"Who are they?" Luca asked.

"Amun and Kebi. The short bald man is Amun and the raven haired woman walking three steps behind him with her head down and covered in a scarf is Kebi. I'm going to assume that the Latin couple are the ones that can create twisters. I have no idea who two of the males are, but they have to be Morton Greene and Hans Jost because the other two are former Volturi fighters. One is Georg Fedorov and the other is Fatima Carocci."

"Gifts?"

"Georg Fedorov has sheer brute force and Fatima Carocci used to be our fisherman prior to Heidi's arrival. She's more powerful than Heidi and Bella. Just one look and she can draw you to her."

"Shit," Luca and I both groaned.

We watched as the Cullen group were escorted to the airport, most likely to go through customs and immigration. We had others from our group keeping an eye on them inside the airport. We were a group of thirty gifted supernaturals being led by Rico Montez, one of the warlords of the Southern Vampire Wars. It was decided that he would be best at pumping out orders because he excelled at strategy and he could make quick decisions when push came to shove. He brought his right hand man along with him, a tracker named Julio. Eleazar discovered another tracker among the group of vampires from Scandinavia. He was roughly fifty years into his existence, young for a vampire, and had no knowledge that he possessed the gift. He was trained immediately by Demetri and Julio. Rico insisted that trackers were key because, at any time, the Cullens could break off without our knowledge and we would need a way to track them. Each vampire was with a wolf or a hybrid from the Uley line as well as a shield from Luca's line. This was to ensure that Edward's or Alice's gifts could not be used on any of us. The shields had to be very careful to shield only their group so that the Cullens wouldn't become suspicious. It was a well planned operation and, if all went well, we would return home with valuable information.

"I've got a good latch on everyone's essences," Demetri stated. "We need to get the hell out of here and inform Rico of the lure. Worse comes to worse, we need Fernando dispatched to us to counter the lure, but that's only if they catch sight of us."

"Why Fernando?" I asked.

"Because an incubus is more powerful than any succubus, lure, or siren," Luca explained. "If Fernando turns on his full power, any one of them would drop to their knees with one look in his eyes. He is the reason why Maria was able to be tamed."

"Man, I could have used his gift when I was in high school," I groaned. "I really had trouble finding a prom date."

Luca patted my head and chuckled. "I think we all could have used a bit of Fernando's gift in our youth."

"Let's get to the rendezvous point, we have some planning to do," Demetri said.

Five minutes later, we were at the meeting spot. "The Cullens are waiting in line to go through customs right now," Rico explained. "I've got Julio, Jonah, and Vicky watching them now."

"So, what's the plan?" Jasper asked.

"Obviously, we know that they're headed to Denali. It's how they're going to get there and what they plan on doing, once they discover that their plan to kidnap the Denalis isn't going to bear fruit, that we have to be worried."

"They're going to be taking cars to Denali, they have too much luggage to go on foot," I pointed out.

"Excellent point. Will they be renting or buying?"

"I'll bet Demetri's left foot that they're buying," Jasper stated. "The Cullens don't rent."

"Why my left foot and not yours?" Demetri asked.

"I need mine. It comes in handy when I walk." Jasper winked at him and smirked. "Anyway, they probably have a car waiting for them already. This is common practice for the Cullens."

An hour later, we received a text message from Julio that the Cullens had been held up in customs because of Alice Cullen and that they were finally headed out of the area in a caravan of two Cadillac Escalades. They were in the process of tracking them right now and it looked like they were headed in the direction of Denali. We immediately started making our way towards them taking different routes. We were ready and waiting for them nearby when the Cullens arrived at the empty house. Eleazar and Jonah had completely emptied the home of all possessions. We made sure that we remained at a distance where they were unable to scent us, just in case. We weren't too worried. The house had been wired with cameras so that we could watch them from a nearby motel that we had rented.

The group of ten scurried out of the vehicles and rang Eleazar's doorbell. Of course, there was no answer. They rang it again, still no answer.

"_Alice!" _Amun chastised.

She was silent and shaking, her eyes wide with fear. She bowed her head down and refused to say a word.

"_Carlisle, I don't hear any voices. I believe the house is vacant," _Edward stated.

"_Vacant? How could it be vacant?"_

They kicked in the door and made their way inside the house. They searched inside leaving no stone unturned.

"_Alice! What is the meaning of this?"_ Carlisle demanded.

"_They...they must have made a split decision to move. I saw them, Carlisle. I swear I did. Edward read it from my mind,"_ Alice desperately defended herself.

"_I did,"_ the peon admitted.

Carlisle and Amun eyed Alice with scrutiny. _ "We'll deal with this in Astoria. Let's make our way home. I want locations pinpointed on Eleazar and Tanya Denali, Isabella Swan, Rosalie Hale, and Benjamin Massri. If we don't return with all of them, Stefan will have our heads." _ Carlisle let out an audible sigh. _"Let's get the fuck out of here. This is not what I was expecting. I'm disappointed, Alice. Extremely disappointed."_ Carlisle clasped one hand around Alice's neck and slapped her repeatedly before dropping her to the floor.

She remained with her eyes down, gasping for unneeded breath. Everyone started making their way to the vehicles. Carlisle kicked her in the stomach one last time. _"I'm not done with you. Get the fuck up and get in the car!"_

With that, the Cullens departed for Oregon. The rest of us were sitting in complete shock with our mouths agape at the display of violence we'd just witnessed.

"Man! I know the seer is a bitch, but how the hell can he treat her that way?" I blurted. "We need to get her out of there! How could they treat a woman that way?"

"They have no conscience," Jasper explained. "You need to remember that she doesn't have a conscience either. She's not all there."

"Embry, you can't become emotional over the situation," Rico said. "You need to keep your head screwed on tight and remember that Alice Cullen is the enemy. She is after your imprint!"

Well, that certainly jolted me back into reality.

"Pull yourself together, Embry." Jasper put a calming hand on my shoulder. "We need to win this and for this to happen, all of us must be focused."

I nodded to him in understanding and thought about Tanya. I missed her like crazy. She was being guarded back in La Push along with my mother by, of all people, Josh Uley—the man I had recently discovered was my father. I was finding it very difficult to get along with him, but he imprinted on my mother. How the hell was I supposed to deal with that shit? All of a sudden, the house that I grew up with had three new residents—Josh and my two half brothers. And my mother had suddenly taken over mothering Thomas and Jonah.

Tanya got along very well with Josh. She kept trying to encourage me to get to know him, but I wasn't over his betrayal yet. I just couldn't seem to shake it. I couldn't tell my mother though because she was so happy. It was the imprint that instantly washed away any previous misgivings she had of him. Of course, I hadn't imprinted on my birth father so I didn't have that benefit and neither did Sam. The two of us would have to work through our gripes with Josh Uley the real way, face to face.

Rico ordered all of us to move to our base in Warrenton, Oregon which was one town over from Astoria. Aro had purchased a house in a remote location and it had been fitted with high tech surveillance equipment. Emmett had wired the entire Cullen home in Astoria with spy cams. This way, only a select few of us, would be in Astoria keeping track of them. In any case, all three trackers had a good latch on their essences so there was no way that any of the villains could escape from us for too long. We just didn't want to lose sight of them for an extended period of time.

We stopped in Anchorage for a precautionary feed before running the rest of the way to Oregon. The bloodlust vaccine that Marcus had invented was working well on those who had received it. It made life much easier for everyone, Jasper didn't even flinch in front of spilt human blood anymore. Marcus purposely poured a bag of AB negative into a mug and placed it in front of his nose. He didn't even detect the scent. Paul gladly downed it, stating that he didn't want such rare blood to go to waste.

By the time the Cullens arrived in Oregon two days later, we were all set up and we had scouts positioned to follow anyone in case they were dispatched on missions. As soon as they arrived, the group headed to the dining room where they met to discuss their plans.

"_Alice, I want you to call Chelsea Volturi. She needs to come here and assist us, we need her gift."_

"_Carlisle, how are we supposed to separate her from the Volturi_?" Amun asked.

"_This is where Alice comes in. She will call her and invite her on a shopping expedition."_

"_What if they won't release her?"_

"_Then we go to Volterra to retrieve her."_

"Call Aro this instant!" Rico instructed.

"They're a step ahead of you, boss. They're watching the same feed in La Push," Demetri informed him.

"I keep forgetting how much technology has advanced."

We went back to the A/V feed.

"_What of Benjamin? We need his gift," _Amun started. _"I could care less about Tia."_

"_We'll stick with our plans to attack La Push in eight days. The wolves won't be able to withstand the effects of Emelina and Ernesto's power,"_ Carlisle returned. _"Alice, are you sure that our first group is being held captive in La Push?"_

"_Positive,"_ she lied.

"_Remember, if she hasn't been already, Tia is to be taken out. We don't want her alive, she's become a __nuisance. We also need to retrieve a few more human females while we're there to be trained, changed, and readied for service. That should put us back into Stefan's good graces." _Carlisle paused for a second. _"Let's move on to the topic of Isabella Swan, __Rosalie Hale, and Tanya Denali. Alice? Where are they?"_

"_I can't see them so I'm assuming that they are in Volterra hidden behind Renata's shield."_

"_You'd better be right Alice, this is your last chance. I'm assuming that you haven't had a vision of Eleazar Denali yet?"_

"_No," _Alice replied.

"_I think he's in Volterra with Aro Volturi,"_ Edward offered. _"Perhaps he's visiting with them."_

"_Why would they empty their home?"_

"_Do you think it's possible that the Denali coven have been extinguished?" _Amun asked. _"Perhaps the Volturi assassinated them?"_

"_I doubt it. Eleazar's gift is too valuable in our world,"_ Carlisle replied. _"Enough talking for this evening. I need a release." _He looked around the room. _"I'll need to borrow your mate for the night, if I may, Amun?"_

Amun turned to Kebi. _"Do as he says. Don't embarrass me."_

The woman obediently bowed her head and went to Carlisle's side. _"Alice, I want you downstairs in the playroom, naked and on your knees. You will get absolutely no release for your mistakes. You will watch me give Kebi her release."_ Alice looked as if she were in mortal pain, but immediately went downstairs. The group dispersed after that.

"Can we say sick?" Vicky stated. "How the hell can Carlisle ask to borrow someone's mate?"

"Darlin', I think the question is, how the hell can Amun loan out his mate? This, of course, leads to the question, why is Amun so deferent to Carlisle? What's he afraid of?"

"Good, Major, that is exactly the question which we need to be pondering. The other question is, why is Alice being deceitful to her own team?" Rico asked.

"She knows," I said. "She knows that her mate is dead. She had to have felt it."

"Dios, the boy is right. We didn't consider the implications when we incinerated Charlotte."

"If she's out for vengeance, she's unstable," Jasper informed us. "Alice has always been like that. If something doesn't go her way, she makes decisions on a whim—most of them nonsensical."

"And Carlisle seems dependent on her decisions. I'm not sure if this a good or a bad thing. I do know, however, that we need to make sure that the group doesn't get anywhere close to La Push. This means that Ernesto and Emelina need to be taken out and, most likely, Amun and Kebi."

"If I were Kebi, I'd rather be dead than be pawned between men like that," Chelsea noted. "Shouldn't we interrogate them first though?"

"The only ones we need to interrogate are Amun, Carlisle, Edward, Alice, and possibly Morton Greene. The rest are just lackeys."

With that, our meeting ended. We kept an eye on the monitors, but the only thing going on was salacious sex that was tantamount to rape. It was unbearable for all of us to watch. Kebi's eyes were dead to the world as Carlisle took her over and over again in front of Alice. And the saddest thing about the whole situation? Amun was in another room with Fatima Carocci, not giving a shit that his mate was being used against her will. Rico noted that perhaps the best thing we could do for Kebi was to take her out of her miserable existence.

For the next two days, nothing of note happened until the Cullen's doorbell abruptly rang with a surprise from our end. A human courier had arrived at their house with letters for Carlisle and Edward Cullen requiring signatures. They signed for the letters and immediately left the premises. The roar that thundered through their house was palpable even from our end—and we were just watching via remote camera.

"_What the hell is the meaning of this? Alice? Did you see anything?"_

"_See what?" _she asked, worriedly while reading her own letter.

Carlisle Cullen's face twisted into one of sheer outrage. _"I have been served notice that I am to appear in court, a court in Seattle, Washington to face charges of bigamy, child pornography, and child abduction as concerns one Isabella Marie Swan from Charles Swan. Furthermore, we are being sued for theft of assets of one Jasper Whitlock. Edward faces the same charges with the exception of the bigamy charge. Alice! Why didn't you see anything?"_

"May I interject here, father

?" Edward asked.

"_Of course you may."_

"_Jasper knows how to evade Alice's visions. Is it possible that he assisted Charlie Swan?"_

"_I think you're right, Edward. Alice, you've earned a reprieve. We have no choice in the matter, Charles Swan must be assassinated and so must Jasper Whitlock. In the meantime, we must call Jenks and have him sort the matter out."_

Carlisle dialed Jenks's number and received no answer. _"Hans, Georg! I want the two of you to run to Seattle and bring Jason Jenks back to me."_

"_Yes, Master!"_ they both replied and left immediately.

On our end, Rico dispatched Riley, Jonah, and Jasper. "Don't kill them. Riley, use your gift. Make sure that they return to Carlisle Cullen with no memory of the three of you."

"Got it," Jasper said and the three of them took off for Seattle. They wouldn't find a thing. Garrett had sent a team out to Seattle and charred Jenks's office and planted a body there last week in case something like this happened. As far as we knew, Jenks was happy and living in Costa Rica with no memory whatsoever of the Cullens or his life as a lawyer.

Ten hours later, our team returned home as did Carlisle's two runners. We didn't have time to get an update from our team because we needed to listen into what was happening on their end.

"_Well, where's Jenks?" _Carlisle demanded.

"_His office was burnt down and his body was found roughly two weeks ago,"_ Georg explained. _ "We brought a copy of a newspaper clipping from the library. It turns out it was an electrical fire."_ He handed Carlisle the clipping which he read and tore up.

"_Then, I must phone Garrett Adams. He's the only one left that can assist."_ He pulled his cell phone out, dialed, and left a message on his voice mail, _"Garrett, my friend. This is Carlisle Cullen. Edward and I have run into some legal issues which require your particular expertise. If you could call me to assist with this matter, I'll be in your debt." _The asshole snapped his phone shut, grabbed Fatima, and descended to his playroom.

"What did you do to Georg and Hans?" Rico asked.

"Jasper subdued them using his gift while Riley handed them the newspaper clipping and stated that it was from the library. Riley, of course, erased all memory of us from their brains."

"Excellent job. Now, we have six more days until the group is dispatched to La Push. I've gotten word from Charlie that they are prepared for them, but they'll need Jasper and Riley there just in case so, in three days time, you two are to return to La Push along with Jonah. Wait there until you receive further orders from me, but, for now, consider yourselves a team."

"Understood, I trust you'll guard my mate."

"With my life, Jasper," Rico assured.

Three days passed, then three more. Carlisle became more and more antsy because he hadn't heard from Garrett. He dispatched Amun, Kebi, and the Abarcas to La Push along with Hans Jost. We all waited with baited breath to hear from them while we kept an eye on things in Oregon.

**Garrett's POV**

It was the calm before the storm, so to speak. We had been monitoring the situation in Oregon and knew that Amun, Kebi, the Abarcas, and Hans Jost had been sent to La Push to desecrate La Push. They had the added mission of taking out Charlie.

We researched twisters extensively and found that in order to form, a tornado needs both a cold, rainy downdraft and a warm updraft. We had been working with Benjamin to find a way to counter the cold, rainy downdraft. Hopefully, our solution, which was determined using common sense and science alone, would work.

"They're here," Peter whispered from my side, his face in an anxious twist. We were waiting by the remains of the Cullen home—positive that they would try to sneak through the tunnel to make their way to La Push. We purposely let them through instead of taking them out immediately. We heard a shriek of agony as one of the five opened the trap door leading to the fire at the tribal lodge. The other four bolted out of the passageway where Peter, Maria, Diego, and I were waiting. Kebi was the first to lose her head, having it removed by Diego when Amun actually hurled her in front of him so that he could make an attempt to run. Unfortunately for him, Maria grabbed him from behind, crushed him, and ripped him apart. Meanwhile, the Abarcas knocked the wind out of both me and Peter before running at top speed, hand-in-hand. We immediately raced after them.

Suddenly, the leaves on the trees rustled and the skies darkened as a cold wind started blowing our way. We searched and searched for the Abarcas, but were unable to pinpoint their location due to the seemingly instantaneous high winds that we were hit with. Though we didn't have functioning lungs, we felt as if the wind was knocked out of us. At the same time, a warm breeze started forming. The air temperature became hotter and hotter and we felt our cold vampire veins become heated.

Charlie appeared in front of us with Benjamin, his fatherly hands securely on his shoulders.

"That's it, son, as hot and humid as you can make the air temperature. Good boy. I'm so proud of you," he encouraged. "I'm right here with you. I'm not going to leave your side."

Benjamin closed his eyes in concentration as he continued to counter the effects of the tornado while Peter and I went on a mad search for the Abarcas. We found them perched on a tree, holding hands as Jacob and Sam arrived at the same time. Seeing the two vampires and two wolves, the Abarcas bounded off of the tree. Sam dove between them and knocked them both down. They quickly stood back up and prepared to run in the other direction, but, out of nowhere, Picia and Bella appeared and began fighting them. We four men started to intervene when Maria commanded, "Let them do it!"

We were forced to stand on the side and watch. We soon found that we were worried about nothing. Both girls quickly overpowered the two experienced fighters. Picia jabbed two fingers into Emelina's eyes, threw her off balance, and ripped her apart while Bella landed a kick that impacted directly on Ernesto's nutsacks. While he bowled over in pain, Bella took the opportunity to rip him apart.

"Burn them!" Maria ordered the girls who quickly lit the remains of the Abarcas on fire. She, then, walked over and gave the two girls a hug. "Wonderful job! You defended yourselves nicely and took out the two assailants."

"I think I'm gonna faint," Peter cried. He sat on the forest floor freaking out after watching his girl in action. Frankly, I felt the same way and it seems Jacob and Sam, both of whom had phased back to human form were equally unhinged. They looked green in the face.

Pete soon regained his composure. "Hey, Maria? How come you never hugged me when I did a good job during the war?"

"I re-evaluated my ways and decided to include a little bit of Aro's positive reinforcement. It really does go a long way."

Charlie approached us along with Benjamin. "Have the twisted twister twosome been taken care of?"

"Yep," Bella stated with a smile.

"Alright, son, you can stop now. You did a great job." He gave Ben a squeeze and ruffled his hair.

We all went and hugged Ben for a job well done. This was kind of like a kid scoring his first home run in Little League baseball or his first touchdown in Pop Warner football. It was a momentous moment. Of course, he needed Charlie to stay with him and guide him through the entire process, but still it was a huge accomplishment on his part.

"Jared said that Hans Jost was incinerated in the tribal lodge," Sam informed us. He looked to Maria. "Why did you send Bella and Sulpicia to fight?"

"They needed real experience and I wanted to test their battle resolve. And thank God I did, these girls have become as skilled, if not more than Chelsea and Hermosa. They'll be fighting with me when it comes time for the battle."

"Oh, good," Jake moaned sarcastically—not entirely comfortable with the idea. He was completely out of breath and sweating like a pig. "Hey, Ben, would you mind cooling the temperature down a bit? I think I'm about to collapse from heat exhaustion."

"The temperature feels beautiful to me," Bella said.

"Bells, we run a lot hotter than you."

"Oh, yeah."

Benjamin concentrated and brought the temperature down to it's norm.

"Alright, let's get going. Amun and Kebi have already been taken back to La Push. It's time to interrogate them. Jasper, Riley, and the kings are ready in the tribal lodge. Uncle Quil let us know before we phased back."

Bella, Picia, and Benjamin returned with Jacob to Aunt Molly's house while the rest of us headed to the tribal lodge and steeled ourselves to interrogate Amun and Kebi.

"I have them knocked out and in separate rooms," Jasper explained. "We should discuss how to proceed with the interrogation."

"Judging from the audio feed from the last few days, my professional opinion is that Kebi needs to be interrogated by a woman," Charlie informed us.

"She needs to be kept away from Amun as well. Did you see how he actually placed her in front of him so he could attempt to run. Marcus, are they really mates?" I couldn't help, but inquire. I'd never met such a cowardly vampire.

"Believe it or not, they are. I can't imagine placing my mate in the front lines of danger just so I could escape."

"Ahem," Maria cleared her throat. "Aro, don't take what Marcus just said to heart. It's a case by case situation and, in your case, you should definitely hide behind Picia. You'll have a greater chance of survival."

"I can't help it if my mate's a stronger fighter than I am."

"Aro, everyone's a stronger fighter than you are."

"Enough of this, I'm a sucky fighter. I admit it."

"Sucky?" Caius asked. "Aro, I think you've been spending too much time with Bella. Your use of slang has gone up tenfold."

"Bite me."

Yep, he's definitely been spending too much time with Bella.

"Okay, so if Kebi needs to be interrogated by a woman, then who?"

"Maria's the obvious choice, but we need two others with a bit more understanding and warmth."

"What the hell?" Maria asked us. "I showed warmth today. I hugged Bella and Picia, didn't I?"

"That's because they took out two experienced vamp fighters!" I argued.

"I would say Susie and Aunt Molly," Charlie stated.

"Aunt Molly?" everyone gasped. "She's human!"

"So what? Maria and Susie would be there to protect her and she's the most understanding out of everyone, but she won't take crap from anyone either."

"I'm not sure if my imprint...well, I'm not sure how I feel about my imprint being in an interrogation room with an unstable vampire."

"We can have Bella in the room as extra protection."

"No, not Bella," Caius said. "We want to keep her away from the enemy as much as possible. Heidi—she has experience with interrogation and she has a kind disposition. Plus she loves Aunt Molly with everything she has in her so she'll protect her. I doubt that Kebi will attack anyway. She's too meek. Regardless, I think we should have Riley first use his gift and assure her that these women can be trusted and that under no circumstance is she to attack the human in the room."

"I suppose that would work," Uncle Quil conceded. "Now, what about Amun?"

"I'm not in the mood to deal with his bullshit. Riley, just use your gift so that he tells us the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth."

"And add that Allah won't allow him entrance into paradise should he waver from the truth one bit," Aro added. We all stared at him with quizzical expressions. "What? I studied a bit of Islamic theology."

Charlie shrugged his shoulders. "It can't hurt. Go for it. Let's get this over with."

"I'll go and ask Molly for her assistance," Uncle Quil said.

"Have Sue and Heidi come along while you're at it," Charlie added as Uncle Quil started running to his house.

**XOXO**

A few minutes later, the ladies began on their interrogation of Kebi. They couldn't get much out of her because she was kept mostly in the dark. She did, however, give us an insight into Carlisle Cullen.

"_Tell us about Carlisle Cullen. How do you feel about him?" _Aunt Molly asked.

"_I serve him because it is my duty to."_

"_Since when is it your duty to serve someone who isn't your mate?"_

"_My mate commands that I serve him so I do."_

"_Do you like serving him? It's okay, Amun's not listening. You have our word that we won't breathe a word to him,"_ Heidi assured.

"_I've never liked Carlisle Cullen. He is cruel and undeserving. He has no conscience and treats women as dogs, but then I've never met a man who hasn't treated a woman like a dog."_

"_Why does your mate order you to serve Carlisle Cullen?"_

"_I'm not privy to that information, it is men's business. Women are to stay in the background."_

"_What the hell do you mean by women are to stay in the background? Who the hell drilled that bullshit into your brain?"_ Surprisingly, it was Aunt Molly who lost her cool.

"_Women must be subservient to men!"_

"_Aunty, Kebi comes from a different time and culture than we do," _Maria tried to placate.

"_Well, I don't like it. I have no patience whatsoever for that kind of talk! Since when do women have to bow their heads down to men just because they have a penis swinging in front of them? Penises are very easy to slice off. Look at what that Lorena Bobbit did to her husband for being a cheating snake! Women have the upper hand. At least our vaginas aren't dangling out in open air!"_

"_What an awesome human that Lorena Bobbit is." _It just figures that Maria would agree with that statement.

"Gee whiz, Uncle Quil, how the hell do you live with her?" Peter asked.

"I do as she says. Aunt Molly has a temper like no other. It would behoove you to do the same, Peter. My niece is much like her Aunt."

"I don't think she'd sever my dick. At least I hope not."

"_What would happen if you ever said no to Amun or Carlisle?"_ Sue asked Kebi.

"_I could never say no to them. They are men, they have more brainpower than women."_

"You know I'm beginning to like this Kebi," Jasper joked. We all chuckled along with him.

"_She doesn't know anything. Jasper, put her out," _Maria ordered from the other room.

The women walked into the room after Kebi had been knocked out. We men all took a step back from them.

"That woman is an idiot!" Aunt Molly spat. "I have no patience for women who can't think for themselves. Why did you have me interrogate her?"

"It was Caius's idea!" Uncle Quil stated in defense. "He thought that you would be understanding and Charlie thought that Kebi needed a woman's touch."

"It just proves that you're mere men. That Kebi woman is too far gone, she needs to be put out of her misery. Lead us to her bastard husband."

"Um, we'll be interrogating him."

"No, we will!" Aunt Molly eyed us with her steely glare.

"Molly, dear, you're being unreasonable," Uncle Quil pleaded.

"A coward like Amun who is abusive to women needs to be dealt with a firm hand. We'll get your answers for you. Unless you believe that men are smarter than women as well."

How this one petite human woman could wield so much power was unbelievable to me.

Charlie, surprisingly, was the one that yielded first. It may have been because Sue had been glaring at him the whole time. Heidi's eyes were also boring into mine.

"Heidi, it's not my fault that Amun's a prick," I defended. She had the nerve to humph at me.

"Wake Amun up, Jasper. We won't reattach his limbs. Riley, tell him that he's to answer each question truthfully and add that whole spiel about him not being accepted into paradise. You ladies can do the questioning, but we're all staying in here—just in case."

Jasper slowly awakened Amun. It looked like he was trying to attack, but with no limbs, it wasn't happening. Riley quickly moved in and used his gift.

"Why are you here?" Maria asked.

"I've come to retrieve Benjamin."

"Why?"

"We need him. He's powerful." He was robotic with his answers, but they were truthful. Riley's gift had taken a solid hold on him.

"Why else are you here?"

"We were ordered to burn down the town of La Push."

"By whom?"

"Carlisle Cullen."

"Why do you do his bidding?"

"He is my master—body and soul. He has taught me to become more aware of myself as both Kebi's master and his subservient."

_Sick. Sick. Sick. Sick. Sick. I'm going straight to the fridge after this and eating human food so I can barf. I'm taking one straight out of Chelsea's book._

"Kebi is your mate, not your subservient," Aunt Molly reminded him.

"She is but a female and you are even lower than she is—human."

"Alright, honey." Aunt Molly turned to Uncle Quil. "You can kick the shit out of him."

Maria shrugged her shoulders and carried on with her interrogation.

"What makes Carlisle Cullen so special?"

"He is a god amongst us vampires. He is trying to make the world a better place for everyone. His ways are such that brings humanity back to our world."

"Give us an example of his humanity."

"His strict doctrine that we feed from animals, for one. The lives of humans should be preserved."

"Then why did you want to burn down La Push? That action would have contradicted with your statement that human lives should be preserved."

"The Quileutes do not breed humans. Their blood is tainted. They breed wolves. Wolves are lower than pigs in society. We have a strict rule that we never feed from wolf blood lest our blood becomes poisoned."

This guy was brainwashed to the tenth degree. It began to dawn upon me that Carlisle Cullen was revered by his followers like some sort of cultist leader. This brought me to a thought about finances.

"How does Carlisle Cullen run his humane operation?" I asked. "We might all be interested in joining with your mission."

Everyone caught on immediately, donned smiles on their faces, and started agreeing with me. Jasper gave me a small nod and started manipulating him with his power to be emotionally excited about new prospects. This seemed to make Amun happy and, as I thought he would, the weak minded fool started offering information left and right about the entire operation that Carlisle Cullen had going—from finances to tentative battle plans to hybrid breeding, he knew everything.

"Why did you send Benjamin and Tia with Charlotte and Branleur to La Push?" Aro questioned in a casual manner.

"Oh, well, that was meant to kill two birds with one stone. First, this was a test for Benjamin and, second, we were to get rid of Tia for good. The girl's been nothing, but a nuisance. All Benjamin could think about was her safety and he wouldn't let anyone near her to train her."

"But Benjamin is her mate just like Kebi is yours."

"It doesn't matter, Tia and Kebi are women. Female brains are incapable of critical thinking. Females exist only to pleasure our bodies with theirs."

All of the women in the room looked like they were about to rip Amun's head off. Aunt Molly, the lone human, resembled a feral vampire prior to battle at this point. They held their tongues for the moment because Amun thought that he had gotten on our good side.

He looked up at me. "Now that we are friends, I feel as if I can ask you for your assistance. I would like to return to Romania with some gifts. If you can assist me in procuring all of the Quileute women between the ages of sixteen and thirty-four, I'd greatly appreciate it. After that, we'll have to burn down La Push, but with all of those women we can plant our seed in them and they'll be able to produce our offspring for us. As I explained earlier, we plan to breed hybrids and Quileute women make the perfect vessels. We already have two hybrids that were created roughly eighty years ago."

Now, we all wanted to jump down their throats. Sue, especially, looked outraged. Charlie sent out a signal to Jasper and we all felt a wave of calm hit us.

"What are the names of the mothers. Do you remember?" Charlie asked calmly.

"Deborah and Susannah Black, they died giving birth to their offspring, of course."

"What are the names of the offspring?"

"Deborah had a boy named, Joseph, while Susannah gave birth to a female named, Eve. As a service, we allow the vessels to name the children."

_As a service they allow the vessels to name their children? What the hell is this—Jiffy Lube? As a service they vacuum out our cars after an oil change, but these were human lives we were talking about!_

Uncle Quil had started shaking uncontrollably at this point. Sam and Peter dragged him outside where we heard a great roar as he phased.

I continued on with my questioning, "So, I take it that Eve and Joseph are alive and well?"

"Oh, yes, they have been raised in Romania by the Quileute women in Stefan's harem."

"That's wonderful. Who are the fathers?"

"Ah, they would be Vladimir and Stefan, of course. They will father all of the children, but if we bring enough women, we may all have a chance to father hybrid children."

I continued questioning him about the battle plans. Their group still stood at two hundred sixty-eight fighters and they intended to start creating newborn vampires next month to strengthen their forces.

"So will you help our cause?" Amun had the nerve to ask.

"It will be a pleasure," I sneered and ripped the little shit's head off. I didn't burn him yet, but had Jasper knock him out. "What do we do with Amun and Kebi?" I questioned.

"Keep their pieces separate and in those plastic storage bins from Walmart for now," Aro ordered. "They're easily manipulated. They may prove to be useful yet."

A much calmer Uncle Quil walked inside. "Deborah and Susannah Black were Ephraim's twin sisters. They went missing a few years after the Cullens left the first time around."

"If they've been raised by Quileute women, they were most likely raised in the Quileute way. We must find them," Sue stated.

"Yes, we must," I agreed.

"Diego, your daughter is a human/vampire hybrid. As far as strength is concerned, how powerful is she compared to vampires?" Marcus asked.

"As far as physical strength is concerned, she is slower and weaker. Her brain, though, can absorb as much as a vampire. This was true from the time of conception. For example, Blanca still recalls her mother's undying love and ultimate mortal sacrifice for her. She is loyal to the grave to the one that gave her life. She remembers conversations that her mother and I had while she was in the womb and she is aware that she was conceived in love."

"I wonder if the same holds true for Jonah?"

"We should ask him, but we need to bear in mind that Jonah has the distinction of being the only human/vampire hybrid with a surviving mother."

"Still, the children of Deborah and Susannah Black may still be extremely loyal to the Quileute's and, if they recall everything from the time of conception, there's a good possibility that they will be loyal to the grave to their mothers," Marcus concluded. "Let's go and talk to Jonah."

We gathered up Amun and Kebi's parts and were about to leave when Emmett came darting inside. "Alice and Edward Cullen along with Fatima Carocci and Georg Fedorov are headed this way. They just left Oregon. Demetri, Embry, Luca, Chelsea, and Afton are tracking them. Rico and his team are keeping an eye on Carlisle, Joham, and Morton in Oregon.

"Sound out an alert!" Uncle Quil ordered Sam who went outside to phase and let out a warning howl. Within minutes, shapeshifters, vampires, and werewolves were gathered in the tribal lodge and given orders.

"The children are to be protected no matter what! If you are under eighteen years old, I'd better not see hide nor hair from you! As soon as you hear the warning howl, you are to make your way to the tribal lodge with your schoolwork and remain in the kitchen with Bella, Rose, Tanya, Sulpicia, and Athenadora. The lodge itself will be heavily guarded. Aunt Molly, Tiffany, and Heidi will be there as well," Uncle Quil announced, taking the helm.

"Can we bring our PSPs or iPods?" Thomas asked.

"Yes. Keep yourselves busy, but remember that if Bella tells you that it's time to study, then it's time to study."

"Yeah, but Miss Swan is a tyrant!" Jenny Cameron protested. "She assigns an unreasonable amount of homework."

"And I bet you're learning a lot more now—now that you're not lollygagging around the reservation," Uncle Quil quipped back.

Charlie took over at this point. "Kids, you have your orders. Stay in the tribal lodge. As far as everyone else is concerned, you know what you have to do. Stick together. Keep the reservation safe. Everyone to your stations!"

With that, we all dispersed. Heidi was staying behind to guard the children as was Aro. Well, in reality, we had Aro stay behind because he was a really shitty fighter. We figured that Bella and Picia would protect him. The tribal lodge was heavily guarded by wolves in human form and vampires alike and the same would hold true with the tribal school.

There were only four evil vampires headed in this direction and we were sure that nothing would happen. For now, though, it was a waiting game.

**Our team seems to have an excellent plan in order and the Cullens seem to be stumped. Was Jasper correct in reminding Embry that Alice Cullen has no conscience after he started to feel sorry for her? Did you like how Benjamin counteracted the twister? How about Bella and Picia and their fighting skills? Do you think Maria was correct in testing out their skills? And what about her taking a page out of Aro's rule of positive reinforcement? What did you think of Amun and Kebi's mindsets? What of Aunt Molly's rant? I'd love to hear your thoughts on this chapter. I'll be sure to respond to you. XOXO mama4dukes**


	35. Chapter 35

**Hello everyone! I'd like to apologize for the long delay between the last chapter and this one. My attention was absolutely required at home and I was unable to concentrate on writing at all. I'm still getting back into the groove of things so please don't expect weekly updates like before. God willing, I won't go for months without updating. I can guarantee that I will finish all of my stories and I have more to post as soon as they are completed. Going forward, I'll only post a maximum of two stories at once though. An important lesson I learned in my time off is that sometimes life brings in unexpected events which can only make us stronger. Thank you all for the encouraging messages, reviews, and especially for your patience. I truly appreciate each and every one of you. Without further ado, I present to you chapter 35 of You'll Find What You're Looking For At Walmart.**

**One more thing, if this story is ever deleted, it can also be found on TWCS and Twi-write.**

**This story is AU/OOC**

**All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Mature readers 18+ only.**

_**Alice's POV**_

I was hunting alone in the woods when, suddenly, the team sent to La Push disappeared from my visions. I knew, then, that something had happened to them. No matter how far into the future I searched, I couldn't see them anymore. This could only mean that they were dead.

I couldn't return to the main house with this vision. I needed to keep my head if I were going to avenge my mate's death. With that in mind, I slumped down to the forest floor so I could think. I needed a plan. A good plan so I could escape.

It came to me that if everyone's existence was coming to an end in La Push, the place was most likely a death trap. The Quileute wolves must have become more powerful somehow. This was a place that I didn't want to approach no matter what. However, those cretins knew the identity of the one who ended my mate's existence. I needed to find the answer because the animal who took her from me needed to learn what it was like to exist without his loved one.

I sat, pondered, and sifted through my visions for hours before a plausible outcome came to me. I made sure to think continuously about the idea because Edward would surely search my thoughts upon my return. I fed on a buck then steeled my resolve before walking into the house. I was doing this all for my darling, Charlotte. For her, I was willing to give everything up. Sacrifices would have to be made for my mate's sake.

"Alice, I trust you had a good hunt?" Carlisle asked me. I noticed that Edward wasn't in the house.

"Yes, I was able to clear my mind."

"Excellent! Why don't you bathe then come and meet me in the playroom. I think you've earned a release."

"I'm looking forward to it," I told him.

I turned the shower on to disguise the noise and packed only my important documents and cash into my Hermes Birken bag along with a change of clothes, a photo of my dear Charlotte, along with a pair of her panties that still retained her scent.

I stripped my clothes off after making sure that everything was in order and hopped into the shower to bathe the grime from the hunt off of me. Afterwards, I carefully dressed myself in lingerie that would please Carlisle and a pair of stilettos before walking down to the playroom. I'd have to endure one last session with him. The sessions have become more and more painful for me without Charlotte in my life. The pain in my chest from the loss was outrageous. Fortunately, Edward and Carlisle both thought that the pain I was feeling was from being apart from Branleur. Edward had the nerve to claim that he was above feeling pain from being apart from my Charlotte because he was so enlightened, but I knew that his mating bond had been fabricated by Branleur so I knew that the idiot was lying. He was so full of himself.

I also knew from my visions that Edward had his own agenda concerning this mission. He planned on seizing control of a good chunk of the finances and disappearing with Chelsea. I'd been feeding him false visions of her because the Volturi had her well covered with a shield. I couldn't see her at all, but with her mate being a shield there was no way that he wouldn't keep her covered. If I were a shield, I would have kept Charlotte covered at all times so I didn't blame Afton at all.

A couple of hours later, Carlisle was done with his session with me. I had to grit my teeth through the entire scene, but I did it for Charlotte and Charlotte alone. I kept my thoughts to the back recesses of my mind so Edward couldn't see anything in case he came home.

I took a shower to rid myself of Carlisle's scent and put my mind back on the false vision that I had concocted. Edward came home in the middle of my vision and apparently read my mind because, by the time I was through with my shower, Carlisle was urging me, Edward, Fatima, and Georg to make our way to La Push. We immediately set off. Hopefully, my plan would work.

It didn't take us long to arrive in Forks. We ran towards our house there, but when we were in the center of town, I showed Edward another false vision.

"Go, I can handle it Alice. You need to inform Carlisle in person of this new development. I'll bring my Charlotte and your Branleur back to safety."

"Thank you, Edward. Will you, Fatima, and Georg be okay?"

"Alice—Fatima and I are highly gifted and Georg has sheer brute strength. Those ridiculous wolves have no chance against the three of us. Of course we'll be fine."

"Good luck." I smiled sweetly at them. I knew that this was the last time I'd ever see them, but I didn't care. After that, I ran to Newton's Olympic Outfitters to purchase a waterproof backpack. Mike Newton remembered me and tried to make small talk. I didn't have time to chat or even to wait for my change so I disappeared while he was still fiddling with the cash register. From there, I took my entire Birken bag, sealed it tight in the waterproof backpack, and ran to the Hoh Reservation where I dove into the ocean at Ruby Beach and started swimming at top speed.

**Edward's POV**

We approached the house in Forks, but the entire place was felled to the ground. There was nothing, but an empty lot, the tunnel, and my Volvo sitting in what used to be the garage.

"Come on!" I ordered Fatima and Georg. I hopped into my car, the keys were still inside. I started the engine and it sputtered to a start when it should have been purring. This was odd, I knew for a fact that I left the car in perfect condition. I checked the mileage, it didn't really deviate much from where I had left it. I knew that some of my family members had used the car on some of their day trips to the area. Perhaps the car was finicky because I had left it for so long.

I backed out onto the road when, suddenly, the car was airborne and we were hurled into a tree at top speed. I was stunned. The three of us climbed out of the now mangled car and realized that we were surrounded by—not wolves, but vampires. Three were familiar—Peter and Jasper Whitlock, as well as Felix Volturi. The others were not familiar to me at all. There were some vampires of the American Indian variety and others of Hispanic descent, but I'd never seen them before. In all, there were ten vampires. I'd have to inform Carlisle of this new development.

Fatima instantly started using her lure on the male vampires. This was going to be so easy. All Georg and I had to do was wait around for her to lure these men in...and...wait...wait...what's going on?

One of the Hispanic males stalked directly up to Fatima and gazed into her eyes. "Mire en mis ojos, guapa," he breathed, commanding her to look into his eyes. Fatima immediately complied and turned her attention to him. Obviously he had some sort of gift because she was seductively peeling her clothes off while licking her lips. Now, she was purring at him and her arousal for him was permeating the air.

Georg moved to tear the smoldering Latin man away from Fatima, but Jasper stepped in and hurled him into the wreckage of the Volvo. Georg went immediately into a fighting stance, but Jasper was too quick for him. He flipped Georg over his head and sent him careening right into me. We both went sliding on the forest floor and landed together into a tree, felling it.

Georg and I both got into crouched positions, ready to take these vampires on. Georg and Jasper started sparring while I took on Peter Whitlock.

Felix Volturi suddenly appeared in front of Georg. He winked at Jasper and suddenly, the two started working in tandem against Georg who still seemed to be holding his own. I turned to my own battle. I was still fighting Peter Whitlock. "Peter, I understand how upset you must be about my taking your Charlotte from you, but please be reasonable," I stated.

"Hey, I don't give a fuck about that whore, but I do care about the shit you tried to pull on my mate. That's right, Eddie. My mate. You know her, don't you? You lusted after her blood, didn't you?"

"That was before you ruined her! You tainted Isabella! She was the model of female perfection until you touched her!"

"Um, sorry, Eddie." Jacob Black suddenly appeared out of nowhere. "I'm the one that popped her cherry." He had the nerve to smirk at me.

I roared in outrage! "You defiled her! You took that which didn't belong to you."

"I don't know about that, she was pretty willing. It was a long time ago though. Pete's okay with it. Aren't you, buddy?"

"Hell, yeah, I'm fine with it. I can't help that you knew her before I did. I would have popped her cherry if I had a chance to, too."

"She was supposed to be mine!" I spat.

"Uh-huh, sure she was. That's why she's with Pete now," Jacob taunted. "Oh, and she did mention that I was hotter than you were."

"You are hotter than Edward is, Jake." Peter wagged his eyebrows at him. I took a look at Georg, he was being ripped apart by Jasper, Felix, and another vampire of Native American descent. I looked over to where Fatima was and all that remained were smoldering ashes where she previously stood. I realized that I was alone now.

I hopped into a tree, jumped down from it as far as I could, and started running at top speed towards the center of town. I was just at the border of the forest when I realized that I was being followed. Someone was quickly gaining speed on me, which was a tough thing to do because I was fast.

I quickly changed directions and veered to my left towards La Push. Two minutes into my run, I heard the most beautiful melody. It was a wondrous tune so fraught with emotion. I found myself racing towards the sound, desperate to discover the owner of the awe inspiring voice. I ran over the La Push border and found myself at the beach. Two stunning women, one Hispanic and one of Native American descent, both vampires were standing on the beach singing together. I approached them slowly with a smile on my face.

"You have beautiful voices," I whispered to them. "My name is Edward Cullen. What are your names?"

"I'm Rebecca," the Native American woman replied with an intoxicating smile on her face. I'd never seen such a beautiful woman in my life until I looked to my right and saw the most breathtaking woman I'd ever laid eyes on.

"And I'm Maria. Welcome, Edward Cullen," the Hispanic woman cooed seductively before ripping me apart into pieces. The last thing I heard before everything went dark was her ordering, "Jasper, knock the little peon out!" in a shrill voice.

**XOXO**

I don't know how long it had been since I had been rendered unconscious. I startled awake to find myself in a room which had very recently been cleaned. The smell of medical grade disinfectants was overwhelming.

I opened my eyes and looked around, but I had no idea where I was. I tried to get to my feet, but I was unable to. My arms and legs were missing and they were, most certainly, not in this room. My captors weren't taking any chances. My torso was propped up on a chair, the back against the wall.

The door suddenly crept open. Inside walked several males who pulled up chairs and sat directly in front of me. When I looked up, I realized that Caius and Marcus Volturi, Peter Whitlock, Garrett Adams, Jasper Whitlock, Eleazar Denali, an unknown blonde male vampire, two Quileute men that I was unable to identify, the wolf—Sam Uley, and an unknown brunette male that didn't seem quite human were all piercing me with their gazes.

The door opened and closed one more time and this time, someone who I'd never imagined I'd see again spoke to me. "Hello, Edward," Charlie Swan greeted with the deadliest scowl that I had ever encountered on anyone's face. "You've been a very naughty boy."

Bella's father was a vampire. He was angry. He was feral. And I knew for certain that this was my last day on this earth.

Still, I had to do what I could to survive. If there was an opening, I needed to take it. I tried in vain to search the minds of these men, but I realized that their minds were silent to me. At this point, I would have done anything to hear one thought, anything.

"Having trouble with your gift, Edward?" Jasper asked.

"I...I...if you could just open your minds to me..." I suggested.

"Ain't happening, Eddie."

"This can hardly be construed as fair—there are eleven of you versus one of me."

"Heh heh, life isn't fair, Eddie," Garrett Adams informed me.

"We're going to make this easy for you, boy," an older Quileute man said. "You're going to answer our questions, all of them, truthfully and honestly. That's your only task."

"Excuse me, who are you?" He looked familiar to me. "Have we met before."

"Yes, we have. My name is Quil Ateara the Second. I met you a few times in 1935 during your first stay in Forks." My eyes bulged at this information. "Surprised? Vampires are not the only immortal beings that walk this earth."

"Why have you formed an alliance with these vampires?"

"Edward, Edward, still a little boy I see. Why shouldn't we have? When a group of vampires threaten our very existence and, more importantly, that of my niece—we must take action. You didn't think that you and Carlisle would get away with what you were planning, did you?"

"I..."

"Oh, so arrogant you are, Edward."

"Who is your niece? I never threatened your niece. I don't even know who she is."

"Does the name Isabella Marie Swan ring a bell?"

"Impossible, Isabella is white."

"Yes, she is, but she is still my niece through marriage."

"You fucked with the wrong human this time, Cullen," Sam Uley growled. "I bet you didn't realize that she was so well connected."

"But...but why are the Volturi here?"

"The who?" Charlie Swan asked.

"Why are Marcus and Caius Volturi here?"

"Marcus and Caius are my sons—for all intents and purposes. You know how that works, don't you?"

"You fucked with my sister meaning you fucked with me," Caius added. "I don't take too kindly to anyone messing with Bella."

"Bella's an only child, she doesn't have any siblings."

"Watch your language!" Caius slapped me across the face. "Bella's my sister. You have a sister. Her name is Alice. Where is she anyway?"

"I don't...I don't know."

"Did she disappear? Because we know that she's not back in Oregon with your...um...father."

"I don't know! Alice had a vision requiring her to turn around and return to Oregon because Carlisle's and Stefan's life was in danger. I...I...I can't say anymore...I've said too much."

The young, unknown, blonde male vampire started cackling. "This is where you're wrong, Edward. He swiped his hand behind my ear and whispered, "You will tell us everything you know because today is your judgment day. How you choose to go into the afterlife is your choice."

I thought hard about what he said and realized that this man was correct. Carlisle's plan was now a mute point as far as I was concerned. I was going to die anyway. The only person that could offer me some semblance of salvation was God and, for that to happen, I had to do the right thing. I had to tell the truth.

I lifted my head up and gazed into their eyes before I started telling everyone my life story.

"I was first changed by Carlisle Cullen in 1918 at the age of seventeen. As you are well aware, I was suffering from the Spanish Influenza and was on the precipice of death. Carlisle Cullen changed me, not because my mother begged him to, but because Alice had seen that I would have a valuable gift. When I awoke, I was in complete awe of Carlisle. He was so sure of himself, so kind, so attentive—so unlike my own father who never doted upon me. I was indoctrinated into his family and, upon gaining control, we traveled to Romania where I was introduced to Stefan and Vladimir. They spoke extensively of a New World Order where men and vampires were in charge and I immediately jumped on board with their plan because...well, I was only seventeen and didn't know any better."

"And now, Edward?" Jasper asked.

I ran through all of my memories, human and vampire and realized how different my vampire existence was from my human one. "My mother would be ashamed of me. I was a good, obedient son and happy. Sure, my father barely paid attention to me because he was always busy with work as an attorney, but Mother made my life happy. She was attentive, she cared about me, and she'd always take me on excursions so I could see the city. Mother also taught me how to play piano. She loved music and passed on her gift to me. On Sundays, without fail, Mother and I would always attend church together and I believed in God. I believed in God until the day I was reborn as a vampire."

After a pause, I continued with my story, "At that point, I knew that I had become soulless. The only thing that I wanted was blood—and Mother. I missed her so much. But I knew that she had died and gone to heaven while I was subjected to life alone on this wretched earth. I had Carlisle and Alice who nurtured me, but they had their own ulterior motives. I learned this when I was introduced to Stefan and Vladimir and told that they were my masters. I was praised for my gift of mindreading and told that I had the capability to advance in the ranks and become a great leader. I was so proud of being praised that I vowed to fully immerse myself in their vision of a new world. I used my gift for their benefit. I spied on the Volturi. I spied on Amun. I spied on Stefan and Vladimir for Carlisle. I spied on wealthy humans, then stole from them. I did the same with wealthy vampires. My gift earned me accolades and I lived on the praise. I craved it. Mother would be so proud I thought. But now that I think of it, there's no way she'd be proud. Mother was a devout Christian and she had raised me as one. I had turned into a criminal, a sinner. I was just a run of the mill white collar criminal. Mother would be so disappointed in me. And God. God would be disappointed as well. What have I done? Oh God! Today is my judgment day and...and...Mother...Mother is up there judging me and...dear God...I'm never going to see Mother again!"

I started shaking. Fear wracked my body at the thought of never seeing my mother again. I was a bad boy. I took all of the values that my mother instilled in me and threw them out the window.

"You're frightened, Edward. What about? You've made your bed, now you have to lie in it. Are you afraid?"

"What about all of the innocents that you murdered when you were with Maria?" I asked him. I knew that he'd done a lot worse than I have. Maybe I still had a chance.

"I'll be judged on the whole of my actions on earth when I go out, not just on one period of my life."

"How do you know, though? How do you know what God will judge you on?"

"I don't know, Edward. What I do know is that I'm willing to accept whatever consequence he's going to dish out because I'll know that he'll be justified. I sinned on earth and I'm going to have to pay for those sins, but that doesn't mean that I'm going to be self destructive and continue going down the wrong path."

"You've done a lot worse than I have, Jasper."

"Has he really, Edward?" Charlie Swan asked me. "Because Jasper's sins were committed decades ago and he was being coerced, threatened, and manipulated into committing those sins. You, however, had ample time to change your behavior, but you continued to act selfishly without regard to the feelings of others."

"I went on one killing spree during my two rebellious years, that's it. I was a vigilante too. I only killed those that would harm others. Jasper culled innocent vampires because their time was up as newborns," I argued.

"Killing isn't the only sin, Edward. What about all of the money you stole and were still attempting to steal from other vampires? What about the way you treated Bella? What about the vile pornographic photos you took of her while she was sleeping? What about the way you assisted Carlisle Cullen in marrying her off to him? Or how you thought nothing of selling her, Tanya, and Rose to Stefan, Vladimir, and Joham? Or how you tried to covet another man's mate? And no, I don't mean Charlotte, Edward. I'm talking about Chelsea. She is Afton's mate, not yours. And what about how you thought nothing of assassinating the entire Quileute Nation?"

"The Quileute's aren't people, they're animals. They morph into vicious animals that..."

A fist impacted with my mouth before I could complete another word. Two of my teeth dropped onto the ground and I swallowed another one. I looked up to see Peter Whitlock and Sam Uley holding onto my attacker, Caius Volturi. He was snarling at me, venom dripping from his mouth. I couldn't understand what I did to instigate such violence. And why was Caius Volturi upset by my stating a fact about the Quileutes? It's almost as if he was defending him. Carlisle has always maintained that Caius Volturi detested wolves. Why? Why was he defending them all of a sudden?

"Are you trying to justify your actions to God or to yourself, Edward? Because making comparisons between your own actions and those of others isn't earning you any favors." Sam Uley's fierce eyes penetrated mine.

"Who the hell do you think you are to lecture me? You're just a creature who turns into a vicious dog. You're a mere animal with no ability to rationalize and think. You have no right to even..." I suddenly had a thought that had grated on my nerves since I found out about it. "I can't believe that Bella Swan gave herself to one of you lot. I'm glad that she's mated to you Peter, I never realized how much of a harlot she was. A slattern. She deserves a lowlife like you after giving herself over to a dog. She's not good enough to..."

**Sam's POV**

Edward Cullen's eyes widened in fear as Peter and I released our holds on Caius. Before he could even finish his sentence, I phased into wolf form, unable to control my temper. My jaws clamped around Cullen's neck and I dragged him out deep into the forest. My mind was filled with rage after hearing what he had to say. How dare he insult my tribe! How dare he insult Bella after everything he's done to her!

My mind trailed back to the night that I found her in the woods after Cullen had abandoned her there so callously. _I had been combing the woods like a madman along with Paul and Jared. All three of us were intent on finding Bella. I was finally able to scent her out, she was collapsed in near freezing temperatures soaked to the bone after having followed the prick in the rain. Rage overtook my body and I had to take a few deep breaths before approaching Bella. I picked her up and cradled her to my chest to keep her warm. I rocked her back and forth to try to get her circulation going, but she was cold—almost frozen, like ice. I started crying, I'd known Bella since we were toddlers. I'd protected her from her wretched mother since then and I felt terrible for not having done enough to protect her from the Cullens. I remember promising her that the Cullens wouldn't hurt her anymore and vowing to kill all of them before running her out of the forest and straight to Charlie. _

Enraged by the memory, I flung Edward into a tree. He was given a swift kick by a venemous Caius, who had apparently been following me, and landed at my feet. To my side, Peter had started a fire. I looked down at Edward who was staring at me with fear in his eyes. Fear for his life, I imagine, or perhaps whatever consequences lay ahead of him. Without arms or legs, the boy was defenseless. It wouldn't give me any satisfaction whatsoever to beat him senseless unless he had the capability to fight back. Rather, I phased back to human form, took what remained of his body, and flung him into the blaze. Peter, Caius, and I stoically watched as purple smoke billowed from the pyre and Edward Cullen, unceremoniously, became no more.

The three of us returned to the cabin where everyone else was waiting.

"Where is he?" Jasper asked.

"Gone," I replied simply.

"Couldn't you keep hold of your temper a bit more until we finished questioning him?"

"No."

"Yeah, but he had a wealth of information. He..."

"He what, Jasper? Did you hear the asshole? He only felt sorry for himself. He didn't take any responsibility for any of his actions on earth. Did you even listen to what he said about Bella? You look me in the eyes and tell me if you could have handled it if you were in my shoes! What if he said that crap about Vicky?" Peter questioned furiously.

"So the three of you just went and lost your temper and killed him? I would have had more control."

"Bullshit! Don't fucking lie to him, Jasper. You would have destroyed him the moment your mate's name crossed his lips! This isn't the military, we're just a bunch of good guys trying to protect what we hold dear from evil. That's all! None of us are perfect!" Garrett snapped.

Jasper glared at us before his expression softened and he sighed. "You're right, Garrett. I wanted to kill him too. I just...I just want this to end. This is crazy! Who in their right mind comes up with the kind of crap they've been pulling?"

Uncle Quil joined in the conversation. "Evil, Jasper. Evil. The Cullens, they're not in their right mind and neither are the Romanians. World domination...that's not exactly something many of us aspire to...think of the dictators in the past that have wreaked havoc in the world. Adolf Hitler. Saddam Hussein. James Cameron."

"James Cameron?" we all asked Uncle Quil.

"I saw no reason to take Titanic and make it into a 3D film, okay? Do you realize how many times Aunt Molly made me watch that sopfest? And what kind of selfish chick makes the guy who saved her life hang onto her hand in freezing cold water while she lounged on a door with a whistle in her mouth? We all know that there was enough room on that damned door for two! They could have kept each other warm using body heat!" Uncle Quil had a wild expression on his face. "But that's neither here nor there, the point is...all of the dictators of the world weren't in their right mind and we can't depend on any information that comes out of their mouths. Edward Cullen had no reason to tell us the truth about anything, he knew that he was going to die."

"He's got a good point," Charlie intervened. "Besides, we need to be more concerned with this supposed vision that Alice had. Where is she and what the hell is she planning?"

"Fuck!" Jasper snapped. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!"

"That's a very profound statement, Jasper. Care to explain," Marcus prompted.

"We killed her mate. We killed Charlotte! My instinct tells me that she's gone off of the deep end. She probably is out looking for vengeance. She's probably gone rogue."

Demetri, Embry, Luca, Chelsea, and Afton came barreling into the cabin.

"We've lost Alice Cullen," Demetri moaned.

"How?" Charlie asked.

"The five of us had separated and she managed to evade us while we were all chasing Edward Cullen from different directions. We just tracked her scent to Ruby Beach. It appears she dove into the ocean and started swimming. I can easily track her since I know her essence."

"Alright, so Alice Cullen is a loose cannon. Let's get back to the lodge and regroup," Charlie suggested. "We need to discuss this rationally. I think it's best we hold off on tracking her because, at this point, we have no idea what we'll encounter once we find her."

With that, everyone started making their way back to the reservation. I was about to do the same when I felt a strong hand stop me in my tracks. "Hang back here for a second, Samuel. I want to talk to you."

"Uncle Quil?" I questioned, wondering what he needed to speak to me about.

"I wanted to make sure that you're okay. You took someone's life today, Samuel. No matter how much of a low life the bastard was, it can't be an easy thing to do."

"No, but I didn't make him suffer—not really. He never suffered as much as Bella did as a child."

"Nor as you did, Samuel. Sure, you weren't abused as a child, but it was difficult for you, extremely difficult, having been abandoned by your father. You were always needing to prove yourself. I think you were hell bent on proving that you could be the man of the house, a protector, even if you desperately needed a father yourself. I remember how you always protected those smaller than you, weaker than you—like Bella and Embry. You were always their protector from the time you were barely out of diapers yourself."

"They needed me."

"You needed each other. None of you would have survived your childhoods without each other."

"Why are we having this conversation?"

"I'm here for you, Samuel...even if Josh is back, I'm here for you."

"You've always been here for me," I told him before breaking down in Uncle Quil's arms. Somehow the wise man, who'd always been like a father to me, had known that murdering someone in cold blood—even if that someone deserved to die, was bothering me.

"The difference between good and evil is that good always has a conscience. You think before you do because you have a conscience and you think after you do because of it too." He sighed before speaking again, "I will always be here for you, Samuel."

And I realized that, although I grew up without a father, I'd always had a father figure to guide me, to give me advice, to do all those fatherly things with me like teaching me how to play football, teaching me how to drive, or giving me the loudest applause at my high school graduation. Uncle Quil had always been that man—providing quiet guidance for me as I grew up, as Embry grew up. He had stepped into the role in an unassuming way, without any qualms, into the position abandoned by Josh Uley. And now Josh was back.

"How am I supposed to deal with Josh?" I asked.

"You take steps to rebuild your relationship with him—you and Embry together. You care for his two sons—your brothers, get to know them, be there for them. That's all you need to do, Samuel."

"I can't look upon Josh Uley as my father."

"But you can get to know him."

"Yeah." I looked up at Uncle Quil. "Thank you. Thank you for always being there for me."

"It was and always will be my pleasure, son. Let's get back to the lodge." He smiled warmly then put a reassuring arm around my shoulder. "I shudder to think about a confined Aro. He must be wreaking all sorts of havoc in the tribal lodge."

Moments later, we arrived back at the tribal lodge to find Aro leading the kids in a rousing singalong to songs from Sound of Music. He was doing his best to keep the children's minds off of the chaos outside of the reservation. Bella was sitting off to the side, correcting papers with Peter patiently observing her from the corner of the room. It truly warmed my heart to see her in such a loving relationship. That's what Bella needed her entire life. So much of her childhood was filled with tragedy and she, of all people, deserved to have an upstanding guy like Peter love and care for her without any outside threats.

I glanced to the side and saw Charlie give Sue a peck on the lips and Uncle Quil approach Aunt Molly to give her a hug. Felix was sitting and watching the kids with Leah cuddled on his lap. My own Emily came up to me and wrapped her arms around me.

"Is everything okay, Sam?" she asked.

"It will be. I'll make sure of it," I replied. It had to make everything okay. I looked around me and looked up on the stage and realized what we were all fighting for—love. And love was something that was worth fighting for.

**What can Alice Cullen be possibly be up to? Are you afraid for the gang in La Push? Did you like how the gang used their gifts to take out Fatima and Georg? What are your thoughts on Edward Cullen? Do you think that he should have been pumped for more information or can you understand why Sam, Caius, and Peter lost it and got rid of him? What are your thoughts on Sam? Let me know your thoughts and I'll write back. I truly hope you enjoyed this chapter because I had an outstanding time writing it. XOXO mama4dukes**


End file.
